Negocio Familiar
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: Takashi ha de heredar el negocio de su tio abuelo fallecido, el negocio de la mafia mexicana en tokonohuso, pero para ello deberan pasar algunas cosas en la ciudad. TakashixHarem, lemon (algo fuerte) un leve toque de incesto - No zombie
1. Chapter 1

Highschool of the dead no me pertenece sino a los hermanos sato daisuke y shouji (que se reconcilien y sigan el manga por dios)

Ha pasado casi un año desde que takashi había dejado atrás la ciudad de tokonohuso para ir estudiar una parte del segundo año en una preparatoria de México, por parte de su tío abuelo, que vivía ahí, ya que se discutía asuntos legales tras su fallecimiento.

"Un año tras haberme ido, ahora vuelvo un año después" dijo takashi mientras miraba por la ventana del avión en vista a la isla de Japón sabiendo el que iban a llevar.

 _Flashback_ Takashi se encontraba en su casa tras un agotador día de escuela, se encontraba no sólo cansado sino también decepcionante pues no recientemente había vivido la traición de su amiga por verla andar con su supuesto mejor amigo.

-mama, papa que pasa -pregunto tras ver a un pequeño grupo de hombres que cargaban una pistola enfundada en la parte trasera y uno que estaba vestido muy formal, saco negro y todo; se hallaban sentados en la sala.

-Hijo, como estas, ellos son los empleados de tu tío abuelo León -dijo su mama sonriente.

-Tío esta aquí -dijo cambiando la expresión neutral de su cara.

-Sobre eso... -intento decir su madre pero su padre le robo las palabras de la boca.-Murió.

-Que -dijo atónito, el hombre que lo había visto como un hijo mas y él quien vio como un ejemplo a seguir desde niño. -acaso a él.

-No murió por un infarto en su casa -dijo el hombre de traje. -soy marcel el abogado personal de tu tío abuelo, ellos son mi guardia.

-Veras takashi tu abuelo escribió un testamento en el cual dejo parte de la herencia de sus propiedades a nombre tuyo y de tus padres, y para para cumplir el testamento tienen que venir a México para arreglar unos papeles -dijo marcel.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en las escaleras exteriores de la preparatoria mientras pensaba. Sus padres iban a ir a México con el a arreglar estos papeles pero igual iría el pues el testamento lo mencionaba.

-Que haces aquí idiota -dijo una voz familiar a takashi.

-Que tu aquí tagaki -pregunto al ver a su amiga pelirrosa.

-Vine a ver porque no has entrado a clases, van varios días que no entras, que te pasa que te duele el hecho que rei este tu amigo -exclamo como si nada, takashi simplemente regreso la mirada a la infinita nada. -tendrás que superarlo tarde o temprano.

-Lo se pero cuanto tiempo tardaré -dijo triste.

-Escucha takashi necesitas ponerte al corriente con las clases, después de hoy ven a mi casa para que yo te ayude con las tareas -dijo, sin embargo ese no era del todo su plan, no solo quería ayudar en la escuela sino también a poder olvidar a rei ya que saya sentía algo por el desde hace tiempo.

-No podre ir -hablo fríamente. -esta tarde me voy de la ciudad.

-Que porque -dijo sorprendida saya.

-Motivos familiares, iré a México a tratar algo con mis padres pero no se cuanto tardará según el abogado, mis padres decidieron que mientras dejaré de estudiar aquí y continuare ahí mientras se arreglan las cosas -saya sabia que el hablaba español por cierto motivo pero no podía decir algo para detenerlo o hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Ya veo -dijo triste -cuanto tiempo iras.

-Te digo, no lo sé, pero no se si volveré, tal vez lo haga -se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla -hasta la luego saya.

Takashi se retiro del lugar y se fue por los pasillos.

 _fin del Flashback_

-Señor estamos aterrizando en la ciudad pongase el cinturón, él era el único pasajero del vuelo, pues iba en un avión privado de su abuelo el apodado "rey león" cabezilla de los zetas en el sur de México, que le dejo como herencia.

-si- se colocó el cinturón. "me pregunto como estarás saya."

 _en otro lado_

Saya takagi se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación mientras recordaba el día que se despidió de su único amigo y amor de su vida.

-Takashi -dijo y vinieron a ella los últimos momentos que paso con él en la escuela.

 _Flashback_

takashi la había besado en la mejilla y este se había alejado al pasillo dejándola atrás. tras salir del pequeño trance del beso, ella se dio la vuelta velozmente y dijo -takashi yo... -sin embargo el se había ido.

 _fin del Flashback_

-Cuando volverás -dijo levantando su mano al techo.


	2. capitulo 2

Takashi estaba siendo escoltado por un pequeño grupo de carros por la ciudad mientras volvía a su casa, al arribar y sin llamar la atención de los demás recientes de la zona. Takashi salio del vehículo que lo transportaba y junto a dos hombres y una mujer entraron en la morada mientras hombres armados vigilaban desde las camionetas polarizadas.

-Hogar dulce hogar -dijo takashi al entrar después de mucho tiempo fuera.

-Acogedor -dijo la joven que era de la misma edad de komuro.

-Lo es -exclamo el tercer joven al ingresar.

-Porque me tengo que quedar aquí, porque no fuimos a la otra casa -dijo takashi refiriéndose a una que su tío abuelo había mandado a construir hace ya muchos años y que estaba a las afueras de Tokonohuso.

-Tu abuelo dijo que esa casa solo la usarías en caso de emergencia, o para reuniones privadas con los tuyos u otras familias de los demás carteles -dijo marcel quien estaba con ellos -por el momento aquí vivirás como fachada y para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Y ser escoltado por un pequeño convoy de autos negros no levantara sospechas -exclamo con sarcasmo ante lo dicho por el abogado.

-No, solo iras en un vehículo junto a Helen y Ricardo, los demás estarán cerca por si algo ocurre -dijo marcel.

-Bien -dijo Takashi.

-Te veré después Komuro -se fue el abogado junto a las otros vehículos dejando a los tres.

-Bueno, Ricardo, Helen esperen aquí mientras buscó donde duermen -informo takashi.

Ricardo era un joven pelinegro de 17, usaba lentes y esta en forma para su edad, este era un Hacker. Mientras Helen era una joven de mismo color de pelo, largo y lacio y una hermosa figura para su edad, esta era una sacaría buscada.

-De hecho no vamos a vivir aquí -dijo Ricardo sorprendiendo a Takashi.

-Que, donde vivirán -preguntó.

-Enfrenté -señalo el joven pelinegro por la ventana a una casa del otro lado de la calle.

-Enserio, -se quedó estupefacto -porque.

-Es normal, como guarda espaldas de un miembro del narcotráfico de alto rango sus guarda espaldas siempre viven cerca a su protegido -indico Helen.

-Enserio -dijo komuro -bueno los veré mañana.

-Si, pero recuerde que solo vamos por el deber que nos asignaron de protegerlo por parte de su abuelo en su testamento -dijo Ricardo.

Después de eso, los dos jóvenes mexicanos salieron de la casa de takashi con sus pertenencias correspondientes, después takashi fue tomar una siesta en su cama, en tanto comenzó a recordar lo que le dijeron en México al leerla el testamento de su familiar muerto.

-Querido sobrino, desde pequeño me mostraste en las pocas ocasiones que tuvimos de estar, que tu tienes inteligencia para este negocio, espero que aun la tengas, pues ahora que ya no estoy quiero que seas tu quien siga nuestra tradición de seguir este negoció, no tuve hijos en mi vida y, aunque los allá tenido dudo que ellos hubieran heredado esa virtud de ser lideres en este estilo de vida de nuestra familia, Takashi quiero que tu seas el próximo capo en el narcotráfico en el centro de latinoamérica, y tal vez como tu dijiste una vez cuando niño, logres hacer el nombre de nuestra familia temido mas allá de México -leyó marcel a Takashi frente a sus padres -esas son las palabras de tu tío Francisco.

Fueron las palabras escritas por su tío abuelo en papel, palabras que takashi escucho como si se tratase de su abuelo mismo diciéndole en persona.

-Hay una condición a cambio de que se cumpla la voluntad de don Francisco -dijo marcel.

-Cual -pregunto Takashi.

-Debes terminar tus estudios en Japón, en énfasis la preparatoria, después volverás aquí y asumirás el mando -Fueron las palabras del abogado.

"Mañana comienzo de nuevo, tras seis largos mese fuera, espero estar listo." hablo en su mente antes de dormir plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando todos los alumnos se dirigían a la preparatoria para otro día de escuela, saya estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia su salón correspondientes, sin embargo, ella no fue ahí; se dirigió a donde antes se iba takashi antes de dejar la ciudad. Takagi miraba a la entrada con la mirada nostálgica y deseosa, imaginaba a su único amigo caminando por ella entrando al plantel volviendo a clases.

-Takashi -dijo nostálgica.

-Saya no vas a entrar -hablo una voz familiar a ella.

-Hola Rei -dijo saya.

-Que haces aquí -dijo poniéndose a su lado. -No me digas que extrañas a ese idiota de Takashi.

-Él no era ningún idiota -exclamo molesta, la culpaba por la ida de Takashi. -Era mas que el idiota que tienes por novio.

-Hisashi es mucho mejor hombre que Takashi -respondió indignada Rei.

-Como digas, me voy al salón -se retiro mientras era seguida por Rei.

Al momento de irse, en la entrada aparecieron tres jóvenes vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, eran Takashi, Helen y Ricardo. Ya en el aula, saya y miyamoto comenzaron a oír por parte de otros alumnos que conversaban, que habían tres nuevos alumnos en el colegio, de estos, dos eran extranjeros.

El maestro ingreso en el salón, saludo a sus alumnos y antes de dar la clase, dio un anunció a los chicos.

-Como ya sabrán hay nuevos estudiantes en el instituto y por petición de sus tutores, ellos estarán con nosotros en el aula -dijo el maestro.

Los tres ingresaron en el aula sorprendiendo a muchos, en especial al ver que uno de estos era una cara vieja y conocida.

-Por favor presentence ante sus nuevos compañeros -pidió a los nuevos el profesor.

-Me llamo Ricardo Marquez, soy de México -se presento primero sin hacer un gesto manteniendo un perfil frío.

-Yo soy Helen Gomez, igual soy de México un placer -se presento de segunda haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los demás estudiantes.

-Yo soy Komuro Takashi -se presentó de ultimo -supongo que ya saben quien soy, o no, no importa realmente -dijo sin gran importancia, pues en México, durante el poco tiempo que había estado había aprendido a ser un vale verga.

Después de esta peculiar presentación, cada uno se les fue asignado un lugar por el maestro, Ricardo tenía su lugar en la parte central, mientras que Helen se sentaba atrás de Rei, Takashi lo habían puesto al final de la fila que daba a las ventanas del salón. La clase comenzó y mientras el profesor daba la clase, las chicas comenzaron a pensar que Ricardo era un chico misterioso e interesante, quien curiosamente para tomar apuntes saco una mini lap con un USB el cual conectó; por otro lado los chicas comenzaron a decir en murmullos Helen era una joven atractiva he interesante. Sin embargo, Rei y Saya se sorprendieron al ver a Takashi, pues pensaban que nunca mas lo iban a ver, una se alegró y la otra se estremeció. Hisashi por igual estaba sorprendido por ver su amigo que no se había despedido de él cuando se había ido.

Luego de las clases, durante el receso, Takashi estaba poniéndose de pie para salir a comer cuando dos jóvenes se le acercaron.

-Takashi, viejo eres tu -dijo uno de ellos de pelo oxigenado.

-Morita, Imamura-dijo sonriente al ver a antiguos amigos.

-Viejo donde te habías metido -exclamaron con alegría mientras asfixiaban en una abrazo a su compañero.

Ricardo y Helen se sorprendieron al ver que este era abrazado por estos dos ya que cuando se conocieron en México él les había contado que no tenia muchos amigos; vieron que ellos eran esos pocos. Hisashi quien veía la escena, dio un paso en dirección hacia Takashi para igual saludarlo, pero Rei quien estaba a su lado se percato de esto y lo tomo del brazo.

-Que pasa Rei -pregunto su novio de manera.

-Vamos a comer tengo hambre -dijo con una sonrisa que disfrazaba su odio hacia Takashi.

-Pero.

-Vamos -dijo llevándose fuera a Hisashi.

Después de irse, Takashi y sus amigos seguían conversando, entonces una pelirosa se le acerco a él.

-Takashi -dijo de manera autoritaria, llamando la atención del chico.

-Saya hola -dijo sonriente haciendo que esta se sonrojara, él jamas la había llamado por su nombre, solo por su apellido.

-Porque no avisaste que ibas a volver -dijo dándole un punta pie en la pierna derecha. Takashi se la talló para quitarse el dolor.

-Oye -contesto enojado pero no pudo quejarse mas pues ella en seguida lo abrazo quedando su cara a lado de ella.

-No te vuelvas a ir idiota -susurro.

Los demás que estaban en el salón se quedaron confundidos, pues no tenían idea de que estaba pasando, incluso Helen y Ricardo que estaban oyendo desde un comenzó. Luego de estos dos se separaran Morita le preguntó a su amigo.

-Takashi donde te habías ido viejo, porque no avisaste.

-Porque no vamos a la azotea como en los viejos tiempos, Helen, Ricardo, vienen -invito a sus dos nuevos amigos, aunque no era necesario que lo dijera, ellos dos tenían que mantenerse cerca a él.

 **Aqui dejo el capitulo por hoy, en unos días publicaré el siguiente amigos :)**


	3. capitulo 3

Takashi había llevado a sus viejos y nuevos amigos al techo, ahí estaban relajados un momento hasta que cierta pelirosa hablo.

-Y bien

-Y bien, que -dijo takashi que estaba acostado sobre el suelo tranquilo.

-No nos ibas a contar a donde te fuiste, tonto -dijo enojada

-Cierto -se levantó -Bueno por donde empiezo, todo empezó porque mi tío abuelo murió.

-Enserio -exclamo Saya atónita ante el hecho, ella no tenia idea de esto, ni siquiera sabía que takashi tenia un familiar mas allá de sus padres, sabia que sus abuelos por parte se sus padres habían fallecido, pero no este.

-Lo siento viejo -dijo Imamura. -Como fue que él...

-Oye eso no se pregunta -hablo Morita a su amigo ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Descuiden, se los diré -calmo a sus viejos compañeros. -El ya era muy viejo, tenia unos 78 años, murió por un ataque al corazón, en su hacienda en México -comentó.

-Tu tío vivía en México, porque ahí, ese lugar según es peligroso que no -dijo Morita.

-Mide tus palabras rubiesito -exclamo Helen al oír su declaración.

-Perdón -dijo al ver la expresión terrorífica que ella le puso tras sus palabras.

-Porque vivía en México -pregunto Saya.

-Digo jamas me habías mencionado eso, o que tenias algún familiar.

-Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mi, y no debes saber -dijo sonriente, saya en seguida se dio cuenta que takashi había cambiado, era alegre y risueño como lo era antes, pero a la vez era algo, algo mas diferente.

-Mejor sienten se, será una historia algo larga -menciono Komuro. y los otros lo siguieron. Se sentaron en círculo, Saya a su derecha y Ricardo a la izquierda, a su lado Helen seguidos por Morita e Imamura.

-Bueno por donde empiezo, -asi comenzó a relatar -todo empezó en la segunda guerra cuando un mexicano de nombre Santiago león se en listo en el ejercito americano, era 1945, se había trasferido del frente europeo a pelear en Japón, tras vencer a los alemanes. Ahí en okinawa conoció a quien seria su esposa Hikari Kurosaki, luego de rescatarla de unosunos escombros tras destruir la casa con un disparo de artillería pesada; tras la guerra, él la convenció de ir con él México y lo hicieron ahí nacieron sus cuatro hijos Marcos, Ichigo, Oyuki y Raquel León. de ellos Ichigo vino a Japón a conocer a la tierra de su madre, entonces se acento en tokonohuso tras quedarse sin dinero en la casa de una joven que conoció llamada Airi Yamishiro.

-Los recuerdo, tus abuelos maternos, me mostraste una foto de ellos hace tiempo -interrumpió Saya.

-Lo sé, je je, siempre me consentían; en fin, de ellos tuvieron una hija mi madre Misaki León quien se casó con mi padre Uriu Komuro, y después nací yo -contó de manera resumida.

-Bueno, ahora conozco parte de tu familia -exclamo Saya.

-No sabia que tuvieras sangre mexicana takashi -dijo una voz desde la espalda de todos.

-Hisashi, Rei -dijo sin expresión en su rostro. Takashi no había perdonado la traición de su amiga ni de su amigo, sin embargo no podía olvidarlo, pero como le dijo su tío abuelo una vez, mejor apartarse que seguir dejando que te entierren la daga en el corazón.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí -dijo con irritación en sus palabras la pelirosa.

-Bueno, quería saludarte después de tanto tiempo -dijo inocentemente el peligris. -Te molesta si nos quedamos a escucharte.

-Sino quieres sólo dilo y nos vamos -dijo prepotente Rei. Entonces miro a saya y vio que esta la miraba con rabia, sabía que la culpaba por la ida repentina de takashi antes.

-Es su decisión -indico Takashi, entonces se sentaron en el circulo entre Saya e Imamura.

-Cuenta nos a donde te fuiste, viejo -pregunto Hisashi.

-A eso voy, Saya recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla el día antes de irme -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si dijiste que ibas a México a tratar asuntos.

-Mi tío abuelo marcos no tuvo hijos propios a los que dejarle su herencia, pero me tuvo a mi y desde niño me vio como un hijo suyo, en su testamento me mencionaba por algo, y necesitaba ir con mi familia a tratarlo. Mi abuelo me dejo parte del negocio al que se metió y necesitaba ir a ver su jefe -omitió cosas mientras contaba pero a la vez recordó cuando fue en esos seis meses.

 _Flashback_ Takashi y su familia habían sido llevados en avión por parte de marcel y compañía hasta un aeródromo privado de ciudad juarez, chihuahua, ahí los llevaron en unas camionetas negras blindadas y polarizadas a través de la ciudad hacia su destino.

-Creí que iríamos a Cancun o Mérida, el abuelo marcos ahí tenia sus negocios -dijo takashi mientras miraba por la ventana mientras pasaban debajo de los puentes de la ciudad, ahí presencio a los federales bajando cuerpos colgados con carteles de los traficantes. "hace tiempo que veía esto" dijo en su mente.

-Veras Takashi -dijo marcel que iba con ellos, -antes de ir ahí, debes saber que cuando uno de los nuestros jefes o líderes de distribución muere deja en su testamento una ultima voluntad y... Que Cuando Uno De Los Nuestros Jefes O Líderes De Distribución Muere Deja En Su Testamento Una Ultima Voluntad Y... Aunqueaunque parezca insensata o loca, se respeta entre todos los demás capos del negocio o al menos así lo estableció nuestro fundador, y cuando se trata de nuevos miembros, nuestro jefe actual le gusta verlos antes de involucrarnos.

 _Fin del Flashback_ -Así que te llevaron a ver al jefe de tu abuelo, porque -pregunto Rei. -A que se dedicaba tu abuelo.

-Era agricultor y jefe distribuidor de su zona -dijo algo nervioso.

-Que cultivaban -pregonó.

-Especias -dijo Ricardo, -por si preguntan, nuestros padres eran socios trabajadores de su abuelo -señalo a Helen.

-La empresa se rije por familias en su negoció y sólo familiares la administran -mencionó Helen

-Así es, él distribuía a comerciantes y locales -dijo aparentando las cosas.

-Y luego -preguntó Saya.

-Bueno...

 _Flashback_

A takashi y su familia los habían llevado a un rancho muy alejado de la ciudad de chihuahua, en la entrada del lugar, un grupo de hombres armados con AK-47 y cubiertos sus rostros con paliacates y pasamontañas en la entrada. Uno de estos se les acercó y le dijo a marcel quien aun seguía con ellos.

-El jefe esta en la casa -dijo y se retiro.

-Por favor, apaguen sus teléfonos y retirenles la tarjeta SIM -indico a Takashi y su familia.

-Porque -pregunto Takashi.

-Para evitar ser rastreados.

Luego de esto, fueron llevados a dentro de la enorme casa, ahí hombres vestidos de mayordomos atendían el lugar que tenia aire acondicionado; adentro los llevaron hasta una oficina que era una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-Adelante Takashi, a ti espera -dijo marcel mientras se quedaba mirando la entrada a la habitación cuya puerta se veía que era de una calidad inigualable en madera.

Komuro se adentro después de sorber un poco de aire, ahí se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 - 60 se hallaba sentado en la silla de un escritorio mientras fumaba un habano. Takashi al reconocer quien era trago saliva pues tenía que mantener respeto ante el narcotraficante más temido de México y el mundo, juaquin "el chapo Guzmán. (en esta historia, el no fue atrapado por tercera vez).

-Se... Señor Guzmán -dijo con intimidación al presenciarlo, solo una vez lo había visto, cuando niño había visitado el negocio de su abuelo, lo vio en una foto cuando su familiar era mas joven.

-Con que, tu eres Takashi, EH -dijo tras apagar el cigarro en un cenicero que tenia.

-Si -exclamo con respecto.

-Acercarte, no te quedes ahí -al oír esto, el avanzo hacia el chapo Guzmán, al estar frente al escritorio este se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, -vamos no me dejes así -takashi se la estrecho y el hombre carcajeó un poco. -Eres idéntico a tu tío cuando lo conocí, tímido al principió cuando me conoció, ja! descuida pronto te acostumbraras a verme.

-Como conoció a tío -pregunto con respeto.

-Cuando este negocio estaba en su auge de crecimiento, el me salvo la vida durante una redada de los federales, e hizo que yo y los que estaban con nosotros para entonces nos salváramos de pudrirnos en el peritó -contó Takashi. -Hijo, en este negocio respetamos las últimas peticiones de los nuestros si fueron leales al negoció, y tu tío vaya que lo era. Cuando leí su testamento mencionando que quería que tu tomaras el cargo, creí que marcos deliraba al haber escrito eso, sin embargo el se gano mi respeto, y por lo que veo en ti en este momento, es como ver a tu tío de joven, y espero que sepas cuidar su legado y nuestro negoció.

 _Fin del Flashback_ -Entonces, el jefe de tu tío estuvo de acuerdo con darte su puesto -dijo Morita ante lo relativamente contado por takashi quien altero la historia a modo que no supiesen la verdad.

-Si, dijo heredaría el negocio pero hacerlo primero debo terminar mis estudios de preparatoria, después deberé volver para el trabajo.

-Entonces terminas la preparatoria y te vas -dijo Saya con cierta tristeza o través.

-Si, pero al menos tengo un futuro, y había pensado en eso antes -declaro Takashi

En seguida hubo un silencio por parte de varios del grupo, cuando Hisashi dijo -ya debemos volver al salón.

-Cierto, después les contare mas si quieren -menciono Komuro.

El resto del día se la pasaron en las clases, ya sea prestando atención o fungiendo esto, durmiendo o mirando por la ventana hasta el final del día. En tanto, Saya no podía creerlo, Takashi quien pensó que había vuelto para quedarse, se iría, sin embargo esta vez, tendría tiempo para estar con el y decirle lo que no pudo la ultima vez.

Tras finalizar el día de escuela, cada uno se fue a su casa, Saya al estar en el baño de su casa, seguía reflexionando el decirle lo que sentía a Takashi, pero a la vez pensaba, como se lo diría, donde se lo diría, y que respondería. Pero a la vez sin darse cuenta; su mano se había movido a su intimidad y comenzó a jugarlo de manera cariñosa, con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos de igual manera, todo mientras seguía pensando en él e imaginando que Takashi le decía que si y este la tomaba.

-Takashi, no dejare que te vayas sin decirme que sientes lo mismo -dijo saya decidida.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Rei se encontraba con Hisashi en una plaza comiendo una barquilla de helado. Hisashi le contaba lo ocurrido en su casa el día anterior, sin embargo miyamoto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de... no sabia si era enojo, odio, celos, desprecio o envidia por volver a ver a takashi.

-Y luego mi madre me dijo que iría a llevarme a... -no termino de hablar al ver a su "novia" con esa expresión en su cara. -Es bueno ver a Takashi después de tanto tiempo.

-Que, si -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, -el tonto se fue sin decir nada, y vuelve sin decir nada.

-Porque eres así con él, es nuestro amigo -refuto Hisashi.

-Porque lo defiendes

-Y porque lo odias -ella no respondió, -Me es tarde, tengo que volver a mi casa -se fue sin decir mas mientras.

Rei se quedo pensando al respecto, y recordó el día en que Takashi se ofreció a ayudarla con el problema que ella tenia pero a la vez no sabia, pues ella había reprobado por culpa de Shido. Takashi siempre la había ayudado con problemas que tenia, sin importar si conoció de que trataba o no, cosa que a Rei le molestaba, le hacia pensar que no podía hacer nada por ella misma y solucionar sus problemas o que no podía pedir el auxilio de alguien más.

-Maldición -vocifero y dejo el lugar para después irse a su casa.

En tanto, Takashi estaba en la suya, acostado en su cama viento el techo, pensaba en varias cosas, una no sabia que hacer con Rei y Hisashi, apartarse de ellos o seguir siendo amigos, pero no mas de eso. Dos, soñaba con volver y tomar el negocio de su tío, y recordó la advertencia que le dio Guzmán, "te advierto que si los otros carteles saben que seras tu quien tomara el puesto de tu tío, intentaran matarte no importa donde estés". La tercera cosa que pensaba era Saya, él la hechaba de menos.

"Buenas noches Saya" dijo a través de la ventana, "las cosas se pondrán difíciles para mí."

Fin de este capítulo.

Comentarios:

Dakota y Ryu: si rei estará en el harem, pero mas adelante descuiden ya tengo planeado como meterla.

Matnot: tratare de hacer algo extenso los capítulos, pero tampoco tanto como tu me recomiendas, no me gusta escribir mucho pues pienso que se aburrirían y otras cosas, además que me gustaría hacer de esta una serie de muchos capítulos, solo para hacerla interesante.

por si preguntan quienes estarán en el harem: Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Shizuka, Rika, Yuuki Miku, Mikoto sensei, Ichijou Misuzu, Niki Toshimi.

Todas son personajes del anime, algunas se mencionan en los extras del manga.

Si esto tuviera opening, usaría la canción Fuer frei de rammstein


	4. capitulo 4

Había pasado una semana luego que takashi había vuelto a Tokonohuso a terminar la preparatoria, y recordando la advertencia que le dio el chapo, no sabia que en una parte no identificada de México cierto cartel rival para los zetas, el grupo selectivo, Cartel del golfo; se había enterado de que komuro era el próximo capo en las filas de los zetas

-Con que este niño, es el nuevo capo ante Guzmán, que acaso perdió la cabeza -exclamo el jefe de los golfo mientras miraba un vídeo de casi 3 minutos tomado a takashi que se había vuelto viral en internet.

-Creemos que este chico ha sido nombrado por ultima voluntad de su predecesor Marcos león -dijo el mano derecha del líder de la organización.

-Y donde está

-Según los nuestros, volvió a su país a terminar sus estudios antes de que asuma el mando de su sección, vive en la ciudad de tokonohuso en Japón -le mostró la ubicación en una tablet.

-Bien, envía a Coyote y a El negro a matarlos, dile que quien me traiga su cabeza le daré 500 grandes

-Si señor

-Dales unos boletos a Japón con fecha de mañana, quiero su cabeza cuanto antes.

En tokonohuso, Takashi estaba llegando solo a la escuela, pues Ricardo y Helen se habían adelantado; tras dejar su mochila y dirigirse a su salón por el pasillo, vio que varios alumnos del colegio riendo a carcajadas por un vídeo, al principio esto no le parecía extraño a Takashi hasta que comenzó a notarlo extraño pues algunas personas que veían el vídeo se apartaban para ver a takashi de momento y reír al verlo. Entonces comenzó a verlo extraño, a la vez sentirse incómodo. Al llegar al salón vio que era igual, algunos compañeros reían al ver un vídeo en su celular. Lo extraño era que Ricardo se había puesto la capucha que tenia su saco que tenia abajo del uniforme y Helen intentaba tapar su cara con su mano y desviar la mirada de todos, era extraño para Takashi hasta que Morita e Imamura, se le acercaron riendo.

-Takashi -dijo Imamura aun riendo.

-Que pasa -dijo Takashi.

-Este eres tu viejo -exclamo aun en risas Morita al mostrarle fragmento del vídeo a Takashi, donde se le mostraba a él con un grupo de jóvenes, en un carrito de supermercado siendo empejudos por otro par en un estacionamiento hacia unas escaleras. Ahí Takashi y los que iban en el carrito con él, eran Takashi, Ricardo y Helen junto otro mas, los cuatro gritaban de entusiasmo hasta llegar a las escaleras donde caían hasta el final de los 10 escalones, luego de un cameo

estaban takashi y los otros tres con él en el suelo riendo y quejándose por el madraso.

-(Puta madre) -dijo Helen riendo.

-(Sabia que era mala idea) -dijo Ricardo.

-(Hay que volver ha hacerlo) -dijo takashi

-(Ni vergas cabrón, de quien fue la idea) -se quejo el otro que estaba con ellos.

-(fue tu idea pendejo) -dijo takashi.

-(Oigan) -se oyó una voz adulta y cuando la cámara se movió se vio a un grupo de guardias viéndolos.

La situación del vídeo cambio, ahora estaban takashi y los cinco sujetos con los que se hallaba estaban corriendo por sus vidas de los guardias en un estacionamiento a las afueras de una plaza.

-(Vamos a la verga wey!) -grito uno de los seis mientras huían de la situación.

Tras terminar de ver de ver el vídeo, takashi volteo a ver con cierta aura de vergüenza en su cara, a Ricardo.

-Este vídeo, tu lo subiste -exclamo reteniendo su irá.

-No fui yo -dijo en su defensa Ricardo -Fue freddy.

-¡Hijo de #%$ -grito Takashi a los cuatro vientos.

Durante la hora del descanso, Takashi estaba con Ricardo en la azotea de la escuela conversando de esto ocurrido, ya que este vídeo lo habían grabado en México cuando takashi había regresado no hace mucho ahí, lo habían filmado en el estacionamiento de una plaza comercial.

-Cuando lo subió -pregunto Takashi.

-Me enviaron un mensaje anoche donde estaba el vídeo, luego de verlo comencé a buscar servidores y ha borrarlo de las redes, pero por lo visto muchos lo descargaron -explico Ricardo.

-Maldita sea -se quejo Takashi.

-Descuida, muy pronto se olvidaran de ello -dijo el Hacker

-Mientras tanto serán conocidos como los locos del carro -dijo una voz detrás de takashi.

-Hola Saya -la saludo, ella se acerco y Ricardo procedió a dejar sólo a Takashi con su amiga y él iría a esconderse un rato a la biblioteca de la preparatoria. -Viste el vídeo.

-Me mostraron en la entrada -dijo de manera burlona, -jamas creí verte haciendo algo como eso Takashi, aunque debo admitirlo es muy gracioso, y también admito que hablas muy fluido el español.

-Gracias supongo, mi abuelo me enseñó cada que iba de viaje a México a visitarlo, no me están difícil hablarlo, al menos para mí

-Y porque hiciste eso, quienes eran los que estaban contigo en ese momento además de Helen y Ricardo -pregunto al acercarse mas a Takashi.

-Eramos aparte de mi ellos, estaban mi primo Oscar quien nos empujo, Nery mi amiga la que estaba grabando y freddy mi otro amigo quien estaba con nosotros en el carrito, además que fue el quien subió el vídeo cuando le dije que no lo hiciera -menciono Komuro -fue cuando me fui a México, estábamos en un centro comercial y señor ocurrió aventarnos con carrito así -siempre hago estupideces con mis amigos y familiares de México, es divertido.

-Sabes te veías muy diferente en ese vídeo a como te ves aquí, supongo que estar ahí te hace feliz -comento saya con una sonrisa falsa, en su interior pensaba que prefería estar lejos de ella, Rei, Hisashi y los demás en la escuela, debido a la traición de la castaña a este.

-Su es cierto me divierto cuando voy ahí y estoy con ellos -dijo y causo una expresión en saya de tristeza, pero este no se dio cuenta pues miraba para al cielo matutino, -pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en ti -hizo que se sonrojara la pelirosa -en Morita, Imamura, incluso Rei y Hisashi, no puedo evitar que están haciendo, se están divirtiendo en estos momentos, están felices, o tristes, o si pensaran lo mismo para mí.

-Takashi -exclamo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba.

-Perdón me puse sentimental -respondió takashi rascándose la cabeza.

-Takashi, tienes libre después de clases -preguntó Saya.

-Bueno... -no podía decir que estaba ocupado, ya que desde la semana pasada tras su llegada, Helen y Ricardo iban con el a la casa que había su tío abuelo a las afueras de tokonohuso a enseñarle a Komuro a empuñar armas de fuego de manera profesional o modo que cuando lo ataquen o cualquier otro motivo, debía estar listo para una balacera. -No no tengo nada que hacer solo pensar en como vengarme de freddy después, cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-Bien, pues me acompañaras esta tarde a buscar unas cosas en el centro de la ciudad, escuchaste -dijo de manera autoritaria, recuperando su postura que tenia siempre ante todos. Saya iba a ejecutar su plan para salir con takashi en una cita sin que este diese cuenta.

-Que, si -exclamo takashi desconcertado.

-Bien te veré en la salida -se fue de la azotea hacia el baño de mujeres, en el, la pelirosa estaba mirándose en el espejo mientras respiraba profundo, había pensado qué no tendría agallas para invitar a Komuro o que no podría ejecutar su plan con éxito.

Sin darse cuenta, en el tejado de uno de los edificios que estaba a unos cuanto kilómetros de la escuela, los dos sicarios Coyote y El negro estaban observando a Takashi, monitoriando sus movimientos esperando el momento indicado para matarlo.

Takashi por su lado, había ido a ver a Helen y Ricardo antes de que terminase el descanso, les comentó de la imprevista salida que estaría con Saya, estos no objetaron ya que también necesitaban ir a revisar algo que tenían pendiente. Pospusieron el entrenamiento de armas de Takashi. Sin embargo le recordaron que debía permanecer alerta, que debía contactarlos cuando algo pasara.

Al final de las clases, Takashi había recogido su mochila de su casillero, para después caminar hacia la entrada junto a Morita e Imamura donde saya estaba esperándolo.

-Hola Saya -saludo Takashi.

-Bien vamos -contesto Saya.

-¿A donde van? -pregunto Morita al ver que este había acordado algo con la pelirosa.

-Iré a acompañarla al centro de la ciudad -comentó Takashi.

-Que no van a una cita sin decirnos EH Takashi -exclamo con tono pícaro el oxigenado causando sonrojo en los dos.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros al Arcade? -preguntó Imamura.

-Lo siento chicos -se disculpo Komuro. -Sera para la próxima lo prometo.

-Bueno suerte -exclamaron y se fueron los dos.

Takashi se despidió y miro a Saya, así estos dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad, en eso Rei salia de la escuela junto a Hisashi cuando vio a estos dos irse hacia el centro.

-Rei nos vemos -dijo el peligris a su novia.

-Perdón pero recordé que tengo que hacer algo -le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hisashi y salió trotando detrás de Saya y Takashi.

Sin darse cuenta un auto blanco polarizado había comenzando a seguir a Takashi y Saya a una distancia insospechable para estos dos y para Rei.

Luego de varios minutos de estar caminando, Takagi y Komuro llegaron a una plaza comercial, Miyamoto seguía observando y escuchando lo que decían ambos hasta que vio que ellos se detuvieron cerca de una jardinera que había a su paso.

-Y que haremos, ver una película, ver en las tiendas, comer o algo, que haremos -dijo takashi a la ligera al mirar a su amiga.

-Que -dijo Saya mientras temía que takashi se hubiese dado cuenta de sus intensiones.

-Saya -pronuncio Takashi -podre ser idiota, pero no un estúpido

"idiota, eso es lo que eres" pensó Rei al oírlo

-Tal vez lo soy menos que antes -prosiguió Komuro, -pero se que lo que me dijiste era para que tuviésemos una cita -provocó a saya un gran sonrojamiento y apenamiento -sin embargo, me ganaste al pedirme una cita primero.

-De que hablas -preguntó ella.

-Saya, tu eres alguien importante para mi, me odiaría si algo me te pasará y yo no pudiera protegerte, incluso si soy yo quien te hace daño, como cuando me fui hace seis meses sin despedirme como se debe, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado y quiero enmendarlo, me importas mucho Saya.

-Takashi -dijo gentilmente.

Rei por su parte, asomo su cabeza para ver que acontecía aun con lo que oía, así tanto a ella como a Saya les tomo por sorpresa, pues Takashi tenia a la pelirosa abrazada con sus manos en su cintura y sus labios conectados a los de ella con un beso, así ambos se mantuvieron ante el ojo publico hasta que dejaron de besarse por quedarse sin aliento ambos. Miyamoto por su parte sentía que un cuchillo se le apuñalaba en el corazón mientras aun veía a estos. Takashi apartó su rostro de la de saya pero no la soltó, ella lo miro con felicidad y Komuro igual. Entonces miro por detrás de su amiga y vio a Rei, cambiando su expresión a una de nostalgia al verla. Miyamoto se dio cuenta de esto y se fue alejando con la mirada baja.

Después de eso komuro regreso su mirada a Saya.

-Saya -exclamó cuando de momento volvió su mirada a por detrás de ella, vio a un hombre con una mascara (idéntica a la de ichigo modo hollow) acercándose a ellos, y este desenfundó una pistola en la misma dirección, era uno de los sicarios -¡al suelo!

Empujo a Takagi hacia la izquierda para que esta cayera contra el suelo, mientras el se arrojaba así el lado opuesto, el sicario disparo tres veces y después al ver el pánico que había causando.

-¡Takashi! -grito Takagi al oír las detonaciones, el chico se levantó rápido y le grito.

-¡Saya corre!

Entonces esta se levantó y se fue a refugiar en un local de la plaza, takashi por su parte corrió por las tienda, el sicario siguió a Takashi y lo perdió hasta cierto punto. Komuro al notar que ya no le seguía se metió en una tienda de ropas, ahí tras recuperar el aliento estaba a punto de sacar su celular cuando un cuchillo se puso frente a los ojos de Takashi, era el otro sicario portando igual una mascara (como la de kaneki de tokyo ghoul).

"mierda" dijo en su cabeza al verla situacion en la que estaba.

fin del capítulo.

 **Comentarios** **tacbon20** : tienes razón es Hayashi Kyoko no se porque escribí kyoko


	5. capitulo 5

Rei se estaba alejando del centro comercial con lo que había visto, se encontraba inmutada, enojada, llena de irá, sin embargo; ella no tenia ni la más mínima idea de porque se sentía de esta forma, ella no sentía nada por takashi, eran los pensamientos con los que se engañaba. Ya iba a llegar al final de la calle donde estaba cuando de momento BANG. escuchó la pistola del sicario siendo disparada en el interior de las tiendas.

"Que fue..." exclamo Rei en su cabeza, viro y presencio a la gente de los comercios, ella fue corriendo sin pensarlo para ver que pasaba.

Al entrar vio que dos personas de entre 30 y 35 se hallaban muertas, uno de estos tenia dos impactos de bala. Ella camino horrorizada hacia estos.

-Ellos... -dijo débilmente ante la escena, se agacho para querer poner sus manos sobre los cuerpos, pero alguien la detuvo con palabras.

-Están muertos Miyamoto -escucho la voz de Saya detrás suya.

-Takagi -exclamo al voltearla y ponerse de pie -que paso aquí.

-Estaba con Takashi, cuando alguien disparo a mis espaldas, -dijo omitiendo el detalle de que estos estaban en un momento privado. -lo siguiente que supe es que el que disparo comenzó a perseguir a Takashi por el lugar.

-Comprendo -dijo tras oírla, vio que esta estaba algo alterada, e intentaba mantener la compostura. -Hay que llamar a la policía

-Ya lo hice pero no se en cuanto llegaran -informo Takagi.

-Que hacemos

-No sé

Era lo que paso por parte de ellas, por su parte, Takashi quien se hallaba con un cuchillo contra la pared, creía que este momento seria el fin de su corta vida. Entonces el sicario tomo el cuchillo y levanto a Komuro de su ropa. Puso su brazo que tenia libre en el cuello del chico y lo puso contra la pared.

-Maldito -insulto al asesino.

El hombre se inmuto y no contesto, retrocedió la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo para así lanzar un ataque al costado izquierdo de komuro. Al presenciar esto, él uso sus manos para aplicar la poca fuerza que tenia y detener el ataque. El sicario observando que este lo retenía lanzo un fuerte golpe a la cabeza para noquearlo, pero fue en vano, este increíblemente resistió el cabezaso que le causo una pequeña abertura en su cabeza. Molesto, Takashi lanzo un golpe con sus piernas al estomago del sicario haciendo que este lo soltara por perder el aliento.

Takashi aprovecho la oportunidad y salio corriendo de donde lo habían acorralado y paso por el inmenso pasillo de la plaza buscando la salida. Cuando vio una de las dos entradas al lugar para huir, salio de la nada el asesino que detono su pistola hacia él cuando se hallaba con Saya.

-Rayos -exclamo y este sicario lo vio, levantó su arma hacia Takashi, disparo otra vez y como antes el se aparto del camino de las balas de su atacante; esta vez para ocultarse en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Viendo que ya se había apartado de su atacante, subió al segundo piso, comenzó a andar entre las tiendas buscando donde ocultarse de los sicarios, sin embargo en algunas tiendas que entraba habían personas que se habían ocultado; decidiendo que no las pondría en peligro siguió buscando hasta llegar a una tienda de artículos de cocina donde no había nadie. Al ver que había dejado atrás a los asesinos saco su celular de su pantalón y marco a Ricardo y Helen.

-Vamos, vamos contesten -decía susurrando Takashi con el teléfono en su oído mientras miraba que no apareciesen los que lo perseguían

En tanto, en sus casa, Helen se hallaba tomando una ducha mientras Ricardo estaba hackeando las computadores y teléfonos de las personas que habían descargado el vídeo de antes para borrarlo y hacer que pase al olvido mas rápido. Él supervisaba el borrado global del vídeo en su cama cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono, lo tomo y vio que era Takashi que llamaba.

-Takashi -saludo -que ocurrió

-Estoy en problemas -hablo con la voz ahitada

-Que pasa -pregunto al darse cuenta de la forma de hablar de Komuro

-Me persiguen dos sujetos me tienen acorralado... debo colgar... -corto la llamada

Luego de esto Ricardo dejo aun lado su celular y siguió viendo la computadora, cuando escuchó que Helen quien ya había salido del baño, se encontraba en la sala con el televisor encendido.

-Hey Ricardo ven a ver -lo llamó y cuando se asomo a la sala para ver de que se trataba vio en el televisor al presentador de las noticias dando un reportaje especial.

-"Nos acaba de llegar esta información, nos indican que en el centro comercial de TAIEI SHOPPINGTOWN (el mismo del manga) un hombre armado irrumpió en el lugar, la policía se dirige a la escena para acudir a los hechos, dentro de poco les daremos mas información al respectó" -dijo el hombre.

-Maldición -dijo Ricardo y fue a por su celular de nuevo, entró al sistema de rastreo que tenia para rastrear el teléfono de takashi y comí temía su señal lo marcaba en el la plaza.

-Que ocurre -pregunto Helen a su compañero

-El imbécil esta ahí en la plaza

Sin mas preámbulos, ambos tomaron sus cosas para dar apoyo a Takashi, Helen tomo un par de pistolas 9mm y varios cartuchos al igual que Ricardo, tomaron la motocicleta deportiva que tenían en el garage de su casa y partieron al centro comercial, burlando los altos y esquivando vehículos a su paso.

En tanto Takashi, quien había cortado la llamada que hizo a su amigo, lo había hecho debido a que escucho el sonido de las patrullas llegar a la escena, creyendo que todo terminaría pronto. En la planta baja, los dos sicarios se habían reunido cuando aparecieron las patrullas.

-Ve por el, yo me encargo -dijo coyote a su compañero, este se dirigió al segundo piso mientras él camino hacia donde cinco policías entraban en el lugar.

Al verlo, los uniformados apuntaron sus armas contra el hombre y le advirtieron -baje el arma y rindase.

Coyote levanto las manos y soltó la pistola que llevaba consigo, al ver esto los policías le dieron nuevas órdenes -ponga las manos en la cabeza

Esta vez, no siguió con lo indicado. El sicario movió sus manos a por detrás de su cintura y por debajo de su suéter que tenia saco dos ametralladoras mini uzi y abrió fuego contra los policías, al ver esto ellos quisieron abrir fuego pero fueron arremetidos por el asesino.

Al ver que estos habían caído, el sicario se dio la vuelta y fue a las escaleras para alcanzar a su compañero, en tanto, de entre los policías que morían desangrados; uno de ellos tomo la radio que integraba su traje y llamo a la central.

-Oficiales caídos... envíen refuerzos... -fueron las palabras del hombre antes de caer desmayado por perder tanta sangre.

En su escondite, Takashi tomó de entre los objetos que habían, un cuchillo de cocina grande en caso de que el atacante se apareciera. Escuchó pasos hacia su ubicación y acecho para ver quien venía por uno de los pasillos de la tienda, si era un policía o uno de los sicarios. De momento el sonido de los pasos seso y saco su cabeza para ver que pasaba, no vio a nadie como si fuese el sonido de un espectro. Regreso al interior del pasillo manteniéndose alerta de cualquier cosa cuando, uno de los anaqueles se fue en contra queriendo aplastarlo contra el segundo anaquel de su lado.

Takashi salio del lugar y volvió al pasillo de entre las tiendas y vio que detrás suyo venia de nuevo el sicario apodado El negro, este se abalanzo con el cuchillo contra Komuro quien él inicio un combate de cuchillos con el hombre mientras se movía hacia atrás pues recordó que de ese lado había otra escalera y la usaría para bajar.

Entre estocada y estocada de los cuchillos, el sicario lanzaba golpes y patadas contra el chico, aunque los detenía no evitaba que el sicario le cortase los brazos o parte del abdomen sin causarle heridas de gran tamaño.

En la entrada principal, Rei y Saya quienes habían oído los disparos de antes comenzaron a preocuparse por Komuro cuando detrás suyo llegaron varias patrullas y elementos especiales de la policía. Al entrar quien iba al frente era el capitán de la policía de tokonohuso el señor miyamoto, padre de Rei.

-Papa -exclamo alegre la chica al verlo.

-Rei, Saya -dijo al verlas -Que hacen aquí, tu no deberías estar en casa.

-Señor Miyamoto -decía Takagi, -Tiene que ir a ayudar a Takashi él...

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se escucho de nueva cuenta que disparaban en el comercio, pues en el segundo piso, Takashi quien seguía enfrentándose al negro apareció detrás de este, su compañero quien disparo hacia Takashi descargado lo que quedaban de balas en él. Al ser afortunado de no salir herido con las balas, lanzo un golpe contra el asesino que tenia de frente para después huir hacia las escaleras y bajar.

Ya abajo, El policía y el grupo de uniformados que tenia con él vieron a Takashi aun portando su cuchillo.

-Alto -gritaron y apuntaron a komuro.

-Esperen -grita Saya a estos.

-Komuro, eres tu -dijo atónito el señor miyamoto.

-Chicas -dijo Takashi al ver a las dos chicas sanas y salvas cuando. Escuchó el cambio de munición de un arma por encima de el, volteo y vio al primer sicario quien disparo diez veces en su contra, de las cuales tres balas impactaron en su estómago. Haciendo que takashi cayera al suelo y comenzase a perder sangre.

-¡Takashi! -gritaron eufóricas al ver lo que acaba de pasar.

El policía grito -Disparen, -y los que lo seguían apuntaron y dispararon en contra del sicario que estaba del barandal del segundo piso. Salio huyendo llevándose consigo a su compañero, ambos huyeron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

El policía se acerco a Takashi quien perdía sangre, al ver que aun estaba con vida grito a los suyos. -Traigan una camilla rápido.

Al cabo de unos minutos la ambulancia llegó y tras aplicarle primeros auxilios por parte de los policías, los paramédicos pusieron a takashi en una camilla y lo sacaron hacia la ambulancia. A lo lejos, Ricardo y Helen que habían llegado a la escena observaron a Takashi siendo subido en la unidad médica y ser trasladado al hospital de tokonohuso.

Por otro lado, los dos sicarios quienes se habían alejado de la zona, se habían reagrupado en su escondite en un almacén abandonado.

-No pensé que matarlo seria tan difícil -dijo el negro.

-No podemos volver con las manos vacías tampoco dejar que ellos se enteren de que fallamos -dijo coyote tras quitarse su máscara.

-Y ahora

-habrá que esperar una nueva oportunidad.

Ya en la noche ya amaneciendo, Saya y Rei estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, Miyamoto estaba con su padre, mientras que Takagi se encontraba con loa suyos; estos habían ido a ver a su hija tras ser informados que ella estaba durante el tiroteo. Ellos estaban ahí porque takashi había vuelto y sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, seguían en el extranjero.

Los cinco conversaban del tiroteo y del hecho de que se hallaban ahí, cada una omitió detalles del hecho de que takashi beso a Saya, e hicieron que su historia contase de que simplemente se encontraban ahí de casualidad. Así hasta que el medico que recibió a Takashi apareció ante los conocidos del chico.

-Como esta él -pregunto el policía.

-Estará bien, es un milagro, sobrevivió a los disparos, por unos milímetros y le impactaban en órganos vitales. Ahora esta bien, se encuentra estable, inconsciente debido a que perdió mucha sangre, no sabemos cuando despertara, nosotros les haremos saber

-Gracias -dijo Souchiro Takagi al médico y este se retiro.

Sus temores sobre Komuro se calmaron, sin embargo el policía y las dos jovencitas se encontraban pensando quien había atacó a Takashi y porque.


	6. capitulo 6

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon, se le recomienda discreción al lector (debido a eso este capitulo sera más extenso de lo normal)**

Takashi seguida sumergido en el coma producido por el ataque de los sicarios, el recordaba los momentos cuando era niño visitaba a su tío abuelo en la tierra de su familia.

 _Flashback_ Takashi estaba corriendo por los campos de siembra de marihuana del rancho que tenia su tío en Yucatan, México en una sola apartada entre los municipios del estado. Takashi quien en ese momento tenia 10 años, no sabia con claridad el tipo de plantas que cultivaba su abuelo, pero para él le parecía atractivo el ver como se desempeñaba su tío en el liderazgo del negoció.

-Tío eres increíble, este negocio es genial -dijo Takashi con ojos iluminados a su abuelo cuando estaban en la sala de su vivienda.

-Gracias pequeño, sabes todo esto lo obtuve con esfuerzo y coraje -comento alegre su abuelo de entonces 67 años.

-Tío -preguntó Takashi de manera seria -crees que algún día llegue a dirigir un negocio como el tuyo.

-Takashi -dijo sorprendido, quería pensar que su sobrino era inocente ante el tema a saber de lo que se dedicaba él -que quieres decir.

-Este negocio que manejas, tienes soldados, obreros, sirvientes, una gran casa, eres como un rey -dijo impresionado el pequeño

-Es cierto pero un rey necesita una reina, y yo no tengo, además este negocio tiene una historia de oculta, y si te la contará, dudo que quisieras verme o través

-Mamá y papá me han contado a lo que te dedicas, eres un traficante -exclamo sorprendiendo a su abuelo -aun así quiero aprender para que tal vez algún día llegue a construir mi propio imperio como el que tienes.

Su abuelo sonrió y le puso su mano en su cabeza, le movió el pelo, reía de manera inocente ante lo dicho por su sobrino -Algún día tomaras mi lugar en este negocio Takashi, no estaré para verlo pero veré desde lo alto como te vuelves el rey en este negoció, sobrinito.

 _Fin del Flashback_ Takashi comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta mientras sentía un enorme dolor en el abdomen, al igual que en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero el dolor era mínimo.

-Takashi -escuchó la pronunciación de su nombre, no podía ver de manera clara, su vista estaba un poco borrosa -no te es fuerces Takashi.

-Saya -exclamo débilmente tras reconocer la voz, poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando y pudo ver al pequeño grupo que estaba en la habitación del hospital donde se hallaba. -Rei, señor Miyamoto, Señores Takagi

-Hola Takashi-kun -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara el padre de Rei. -Como te sientes.

-A dolorido -exclamo intentando sentarse sobre la cama. -Que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi a ese tipo apuntándome.

-Te disparo 4 veces en el abdomen, el doctor dice que tuviste suerte que no te atravesaran los órganos las balas -dijo el policía. -Llevas 18 horas dormido

-En serio -dijo acomodándose en la cama, ignorando el dolor.

-No pudimos contactar a tus padres para hacerles saber de lo que te paso Takashi, aunque Saya nos comento que habías vuelto tras desaparecer te hace seis meses -hablo Souchiro Takagi.

-Perdón, mis padres están en el extranjero viendo unos detalles familiares, cambiaron sus teléfonos a números locales por los contactos del país en México -comentó -pero que hacen aquí señores.

-Saya nos llamo tras decirnos que estaba en el hospital por ti en sala de espera -dijo la madre de Saya.

-Te operaron, perdiste mucha sangre -dijo su padre de la pelirosa. -Por cierto gracias por cuidar de Saya.

-Yo estoy aquí para hacerte unas preguntas -exclamo Miyamoto. -Takashi, tienes alguna idea de quienes eran los hombres que te atacaron

-No -respondió, -temo que no.

El resto de la visita estuvo normal, los padres de Saya y Rei conversaban con Takashi, sus hijas les comentaron que este se había ido junto a sus padres hace ya un tiempo y que recientemente había vuelto. Komuro contó un poco de los motivos por los cuales se había vuelto y por los cuales había vuelto; igual contaron anécdotas familiares de estos, en algunas ocasiones la madre de Saya hacia que ella se pusiera roja de vergüenza ante lo que decía, causaba que Takashi riera de esto, en cambio Rei por su parte apenas se inmutaba por lo que su padre decía, pero no le prestaban atención a la castaña; ella intentaba ignorar lo que acontecía, es más intentaba ser indiferente ante Takashi tras ver que estaba bien.

En tanto, en algún lugar, en el escondite de los sicarios; veían el reportaje del noticiero local que contaba los hechos.

-La policía examinó las cámaras del centro comercial en donde se muestra a los dos hombres armados abriendo fuego contra la gente del centro comercial. -dijo el presentador para después mostrar imágenes de las grabaciones de cuando el sicario disparo al inicio en contra de Takashi -Igual se halló imágenes de un segundo atacante, en el joven de la preparatoria de tokonohuso le hizo frente -mostraron grabación de cuando Komuro peleo con cuchillos contra el segundo. -La policía no tiene indicios de quienes son estos hombres pero aseguraron llevarlos ante la justicia...

Coyote apagó la televisión y arrojo el control al suelo, El negro por su lado solo estaba sentado tras oír el reporte.

-Maldición -vocifero Coyote.

-Tranquilo mientras el jefe no sepa que fallamos tenemos chance de matar al chavo -exclamo su amigo para apaciguarlo.

-Pero cuanto, ellos se enteraran rápido de lo que paso aquí

-Hasta entonces tenemos tiempo para matar al chico, por ahora hay que buscar nuevas mascaras para ocultar nuestras caras.

-Bien, ya qué

Con Takashi, pasaron dos días en el hospital para que los doctores le dieran de alta, luego de esto, Ricardo y Helen fueron por él, llevándolo hasta su casa, ya en ella, conversaron de lo ocurrido en la sala de la casa del chico.

-Quienes eran los que me atacaron -preguntó Takashi

-Los conocemos como Coyote y El negro -hablo Ricardo, -hicimos trabajos juntos antes de conocerte este año, suponemos que alguien de un cartel rival lo envió a por ti luego de que descubrieran tu identidad en ese vídeo que subió freddy por error, descuida ya lo elimine de los dispositivos de la faz de la tierra.

-Escucha lo mas probable es que ellos intenten atacarte de nuevo, por lo que te diremos, durante el tiempo que estemos buscándolos para quitártelos de encima no harás mas que ir a la escuela, no iras a ningún otro lado, entiendes -indico Helen a Takashi.

-Comprendo.

Al día siguiente, Takashi había vuelto a la escuela, al llegar Imamura y Morita se alegraron al ver a su amigo con vida, mientras los demás del salón veían a Takashi como un loco valiente luego de verlo en las noticias enfrentándose al asesino en la plaza comercial, pero no solo en su salón, esparcieron el hecho de que era Takashi quien hizo frente al terrorista en las noticias. Durante las clases, Takashi pidió el permiso del profesor de irse al baño, quería orinar, tras salir del baño y volver al salón tropezó con alguien que bajaba las escaleras y cargaba unos palos bōkken en grandes cantidades.

-Perdón -dijo takashi -no era mi intención chocar contigo, dejadme ayudarte -se agacho y comenzó a levantarlos.

-Descuida, es mi error por no ver quien va al frente -dijo una voz femenina y con tono maduro.

-Disculpa pero quien eres -preguntó Takashi con un leve sonrojo al ver a la chica pelimorada.

-Me llamo Busujima Saeko, tercer año capitana del club de kendo -se presento la senpai ante su kōjai.

-Yo soy...

-Se quien eres, Komuro Takashi, te vi en las noticias, vi como peleaste ante esos sujetos -menciono Busujima. -Debo decir que me impresionó tu forma de pelear contra el hombre, tienes talento, aunque te falta práctica, quien te atacó tenía experiencia por lo que vi.

-Lo sé, casi no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con cuchillos -sonrió ante lo dicho -supongo que llevas estos bōkken al salón de tu grupo.

-Supones bien, el maestro asesor me dijo que llevara este nuevo equipo al taller -comentó Saeko.

-Te molesta si te ayudó, Busujima-senpai

-Te lo agradecería.

Komuro procedió a ayudar con la carga de las varas de kendo hasta el taller fuera del edifico donde estaban los salones, ya en el taller los guardaron en un gabinete de esto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Komuro-kun, sabes con respecto a lo que conversábamos antes, so gustas yo podría enseñarte a combatir con espada

-Gracias pero no tengo pensado en unirme a un club

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte personalmente

-En serio

-Si, ven a verme mañana después de clases, te enseñare a pelear con espada

-Gracias, Busujima-senpai

Takashi regreso a su salón al igual que Saeko, después del fatídico día de clases Komuro salia rumbo a su casa caminado cuando Saya apareció detrás de él.

-Hola Saya

-Hola Takashi, ya te sientes mejor

-Algo, aun siento dolor al moverme para agacharme o sentarme, pero el doctor dijo que el dolor desaparecería al cabo de unos días.

-Y que piensas hacer hoy.

-Llegar a mi casa, comer, ducharme mientras soportó el dolor que aun me producen las heridas.

-Te molesta si voy contigo a tu casa para hacerte compañía

-Tus padres no dirán algo al respecto que no llegues a casa temprano

-Descuida, les dije que estaría contigo hoy, mis padres te conocen así que no hay problema.

Después de esa platica, Takashi y Saya fueron a la casa de Komuro sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos de ellos venían Rei y Hisashi, esta vez no los seguían sin embargo, ella tenia su mirada llena de rabia puesta sobre los dos jóvenes que iban al frente.

-Rei estás bien -preguntó Hisashi ante la expresión de Miyamoto.

-Si descuida -cambio su mirada para responderle, en seguida tomaron un camino apartado del sendero por el que iban Takagi y Komuro. Ellos dos tenían un compromiso pendiente.

Ya en la casa de Takashi, este le dijo a su amiga que se sentara en el sofá de la sala mientras él preparaba algo de comer, después de todo era su invitada inesperada ese día, durante el tiempo que Komuro se tomó para preparar la comida, Saya se dio la oportunidad de ver varios rincones de la casa de Takashi con el consentimiento de este. Al principio ella dio una vuelta por la sala donde se hallaba, vio algunas fotos que tenia enmarcadas en uno de los muebles del lugar, eran fotos donde se hallaba Takashi de niño junto a sus padres. Otra donde se encontraba con ella y Rei cuando iban en el preescolar, sintió nostalgia al ver la foto, comenzó a recordar los días que estuvieron en los primeros años de su vida escolar, en especial las veces que Saya y Takashi pasaban jugando y riendo de las travesuras y juegos que hacían cuando niños, pero igual comenzó a recordar cuando Komuro la defendía debido a que los demás niños la molestaban por su inusual cabello rosado.

 _Flashback_

-Tal vez piensen que es raro, pero yo pienso que es lindo -exclamo takashi cuando tenia 8 años y defendió a Saya cuando lloraba.

 _Fin del Flashback_ "Takashi" dijo en su mente la pelirosa mientras sostenía la foto, poco después la dejo y siguió viendo las demás fotos, en ellas vio a Takashi con esa misma edad, junto a sus padres, pero esta vez se encontraban junto a un hombre de mayor edad, un poco mayor al que tenia su padre de Saya.

En la foto el hombre estaba junto a una niña rubia que tenia una cinta amarrada a modo que resultaban unas orejas de conejo. A ella le extrañaba, no la conocía, pero por lo que veía en la fotografía Takashi se llevaba bien con ella.

-Takashi quien ella -preguntó al chico que estaba en la cocina mostrándole la foto a la distancia.

-Quien, -dijo para enfocarse en el retrato. -Es mi prima Chittoge, es hija del primo de mi mamá, hace tiempo que no la veo, en dijeron mis padres que había venido a Japón a estudiar -explicó.

-Ella también es mexicana takashi -preguntó.

-No ella y su papa son americanos, pero su madre es japonesa -dijo y regreso a la cocina no sin antes decir a su amiga -la comida esta hecha.

Saya fue a la mesa que tenia takashi en la cocina y este llevo al lugar dos platos con milanesa de pollo y una guarnición de ensalada de lechuga y tomate, junto con un tazón de arroz para cada uno.

Takashi se disculpó al inicio, diciéndole a Takagi que le perdonará sí era poco, pero ella sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien, que ella no solía comer mucho durante el almuerzo, Saya alago el talento de Takashi por su comida, este le respondió con modestia que no era para tanto. Después de la comida fueron a la sala donde estuvieron conversando y mirando televisión por un rato hasta que takashi dijo -iré a bañarme, no tardó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Saya decidió poner en marcha su plan que tenia.

 _Lemon_

Takashi se estaba duchando, se tallaba el pelo con el jabón y se arrojaba agua con la regadera mientras se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banco del baño cuando le hablaron desde la puerta.

-Takashi

-Que pasa Saya

-Sera que me pueda bañar -dijo desde el otro lado, sin saberlo Takashi, ella se estaba quitando su uniforme, primero la blusa, después la falda.

-Seguro, si quieres entrar después de que salga hazlo

-Takashi, porque no mejor entró a bañarme contigo -ella se estaba quitando su sostén y sus pantis en ese momento

-Si... espera que -reaccionó tarde ante lo dicho por su amiga pues ya había ingresado al lugar sin ninguna toalla de baño -Saya que haces

Rápidamente se dio la vuelto y junto las piernas intentando tapar la erección producida por ver el codiciado cuerpo de saya desnuda en el mismo lugar que él. Takagi se acerco a él por su espalda y lo abrazo poniendo sus increíbles senos sobre la espalda de Komuro mientras con sus brazos lo abrazaba, a la vez puso su cabeza cerca de su oreja haciendo que ella se pusiera roja pero igual vio el sonrojo de su amigo.

-Takashi -hablaba gentilmente -dime, te gusto, te parezco linda.

-Saya, que pretendes -preguntó algo nervioso.

-Me ves como solo una amiga, o como una mujer -exclamo Takagi.

-Saya -dijo neutral -tu sabes que yo solo he amado una vez, y termino por hacerme pedazos -refería a la traición que le hizo Rei con Hisashi -deje que algo como eso me hiciera venir abajo creyendo que estaría solo por un largo tiempo, entonces me di cuenta que tu siempre estabas ahí, queriendo sacarme adelante, pero mi estupidez me lo impedía, tenia tu amor pero no lo sentía, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, Saya me gustas.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando Saya decidió besarlo, en el que ambos lo disfrutaron, pues ambos conectaron sus lenguas intercambiado los fluidos de sus bocas, así hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Saya

-Takashi

Dijeron de manera a pasional, Komuro se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de saya para que se besasen nuevamente, pero esta vez juntaron sus cuerpos, Takashi sentía los enormes senos de la pelirosa, mientras que ella sentía cerca de su intimidad el miembro erecto de Takashi. Luego de separarse se miraron de manera cariñosa hasta que Saya dijo

-Te gusta mis pechos

-Tienes unos senos muy bellos -exclamo sonrojado

-Si quieres tocarlos adelanté -se sonrojo y desvío un poco la mirada.

Al oír el permiso Takashi puso sus manos sobre los senos de Saya y comenzó acariciarlos de manera gentil, pero no tardo mucho para poner sus labios sobre ellos.

-Takashi -exclamo llena de placer mientras él chupaba su pezón derecho haciendo que de este saliera su leche materna, y el la bebía, mientras que el otro seno era acarisado y jugado por la mano Takashi. Él veía la expresión de placer en su amiga, que dejo de consentir el seno derecho para después consentir el izquierda, así anduvo consintiendo los por momentos. Saya al ver que le hacia esto ella sintió que era injusto que él no fuera complacido, entonces vio el miembros erecto de Komuro y lo tomó, comenzó a moverlo de manera lenta hacia arriba y abajo.

-Saya -dijo al sentir la mano de Takagi en su hombría.

-Dejame con sentirte también -dijo y Takashi volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y ella comenzaba a mover su miembro con mayor intensidad.

De la vagina de Saya comenzaron a brotar jugos por su excitación al igual que el pene de Takashi hasta que en un momento a otro Saya se vino por los besos que Takashi hacia a sus senos, igual el se vino y su semen cayo sobre las piernas de Saya y cerca de su intimidad. Saya se separa un poco de Komuro, para pasar su dedo índice sobre parte de los líquidos que le derramó encima para después llevarlo a su boca. Sin pensarlo takashi se abalanzo sobre ella y por tercera vez se besaron.

-Saya estas lista

-Si, solo se gentil, quiero que mi primera vez contigo sea memorable.

Dijo y Komuro puso su pene sobre la vagina de Saya y comenzó a moverlo sobre los labios de este, sin aviso procedió a insertar su miembro en el de la pelirosa, lentamente se introducía en ella. Al principio gimió de dolor al igual que Takashi, este le dijo que si ella quería se de tendría pero Saya se lo negó, le convenció de seguir introduciéndose en ella. Cuando finalmente entró, él empezó a moverse de manera lenta, después comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas en ella, las piernas de Saya se aferraron los de Takashi para que este no se detuviese y el abrazo a Saya besar su cuello, varios minutos de esto y Takashi se dio cuenta que iba a correrse, Saya igual y decidieron abrazarse para que ninguno de los se separa.

-Saya!

-Takashi!

Ambos liberaron sus fluidos creando un mar que conectaban sus miembros para que otra vez se besaran. Después de eso, de manera inesperada Saya empujo hacia la derecha a Komuro para después poner su rostro cerca de su pene.

-Saya -exclamo y antes de poder decir algo más, ella ya estaba introduciendo la masculinidad de Takashi en su boca, absorbiendo los líquidos que tenia éste, después ella se puso sobre él.

-Espero que aun tengas energías, me gustaría estar arriba esta vez -exclamo y con su mano sosteniendo el pene erecto de Komuro bajo y lo introdujo despacio en un comienzo para luego dejarse caer en el hasta donde le alcanzase en su vagina -llega muy profundo.

Takagi se levantaba y bajaba para ver el placer causado en el rostro de Takashi mientras él ponía sus manos en la cintura de su amiga, continuando su momento intimo de esta forma.

-Tu pene es increíble Takashi, siento que me voy a partir en dos

-Tu vagina me aprieta mucho Saya, Saya creo que me...

-Lo se, siento como tu pene se va HAAAAA!

-Saya HAAAA!

Culminaron en un orgasmo, Saya estaba acostada sin aliento sobre Komuro y el estaba de la misma manera.

-Te amo Takashi

-Te amo Saya.

 _Fin del Lemon_

Luego de esto tomaron un baño juntos, estaba anochesiendo, se encontraban en la bañara, Takashi abajo y Saya sentada arriba de él de manera que se vieran los rostros.

-Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre -dijo Saya llena de dicha, y otra cosa.

-Saya -dijo sonrojado Takashi. -Sabes que cuando termine la escuela me iré del país, verdad

-Lo sé, tenia pensado, que tal vez, al final de la escuela, nos casemos, así yo iría a vivir contigo, Takashi te amo, no quiero volver a ver irte.

-Que dirán tus padres

-Descuida, cuando llegue el momento lo hablara con ellos, y sino la arregláremos para estar juntos.

-Saya, escucha, aunque igual yo quiero que estés conmigo, el negocio que herede de mi abuelo te pondrá en peligro

-Que quieres decir Komuro

-Supongo que es momento de que te cuente la verdad, Saya el negocio que heredo de mi abuelo es de...

 **Fin de este capítulo.** **hola mis queridos lectores les gusto. haganmelo saber, por cierto quería decirles que he estado pensando en escribir dos fanfics.**

 **1- Uno que involucra un Cross over entre High school DxD con assassins creed**

 **2- el segundo un Cross over entre la trama de destino final con, bueno estoy decidiendo entre los personajes de bleach o shingeki no kyojin, (attack of titan) en esta época, no cual de ellos elegir así que ayudenme a elegir por favor.** **bueno me despido aguilanegra fuera**


	7. capitulo 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores, vengo a avisar que desde estos capítulos en adelante haré los capítulos un poco mas extendidos para entretenerlos, también quiero decirles que encontrarán material lemon en muchos capítulos desde el anterior, sin mas comenzamos**

Takashi le había dicho a Saya que negocio obtendría después de terminar la preparatoria, ella se quedo perpleja un momento mientras aun se mantenían en la bañera.

-Repite eso, Takashi, creo que no escuche bien -dijo atónita.

-Herede el puesto de mi tío como capo en los carteles mexicanos

-Que! Debes de estar bromeando, si es así es una mala broma Takashi -exclamo con enojo y desconcertada.

-Saya te digo la verdad -exclamo poniendo sus manos sobre loa hombros de Takagi -pero permite me explicarlo, primero hay salir de aquí.

Tomaron el resto de la ducha de manera un poco incomoda, después salieron, fueron al cuarto de Takashi donde se vistieron, luego de ello, Saya se sentó en la cama de su amigo mientras él sentaba a la lado de ella.

-Muy bien explica melo

-Veras Saya, mi tío abuelo ha trabajado como miembro de uno de los carteles en México, llego a ser capo en el negocio, ellos tienen una tradición de cumplir el último deseo de sus capos sin importar cuan descabellado sea

-Y ese deseo fue elegirte como su sucesor en el negocio, porque a ti?

-Mi tío no tiene hijos propios, según el quería dejárselo a alguien así, pero solo me tenía a mi que siempre iba a visitarlo con mis padres desde niño, el me veía como su nieto -entonces se apenó por lo que dijo después -además cuando niño le dije que yo quería tener un futuro como él que tenía, supongo que por eso me eligió.

-Tu... quieres ser un mafioso, eso me explica a que fuiste a México -dijo confundida.

-Si

-Sabes que ser alguien así es peligroso y en contra de la ley,

-Lose pero, siempre he admirado a mi tío por su negoció, como se desempeñaba, como los que tenia a su cargo lo obedecían y lo admiraban -exclamo y Saya vio en su rostro a un Takashi feliz, cosa que había visto muy pocas veces. -además por eso hubo el tiroteo en centro comercial cuando estábamos.

-Esas personas fueron contra ti, me di cuenta, querían matarte

-Era porque saben que seré uno de los grandes de en México pronto y algún cartel que quiere eliminar, Saya quiero que estés a mi lado, sin embargo te pongo en peligro

-Takashi, te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a perderte ni quiero que te alejes de mi, no me importa que destino hallas elegido -se abalanzo sobre takashi y lo abrazo fuertemente -quiero estar contigo, te amo

-Y yo a ti -dijo mientras la abrazaba de igual forma.

Se mantuvieron de tal forma por casi diez minutos, después Saya fue a por sus cosas y se fue de la casa de Komuro siendo acompañado por el hasta la vivienda de la pelirosa. La vio entrar a su hogar y se retiró a su casa, antes de entrar llevo su vista a la casa de sus dos amigos mexicanos, vio que las luces de su morada estaban apagados y se cuestiono mentalmente "a donde habrán salido"

En un sitio alejado de la morada de Takashi, Helen y Ricardo estaban por un barrio bajo vigilando a los dos sicarios que intentaron matar a Komuro antes, estos dos, coyote y negro caminaban por la calle rumbo a su escondite mientras un cargaba una bolsa con comida instantánea y el otro bebida una botella de refresco. Helen quien seguía a los dos en una moto que era conducida por su compañero, desenfundó una pista la 9mm y la oculto pegándola a su pierna derecha.

-Ahora -dijo a Ricardo, acelero en dirección a los dos sicarios a todo dar.

Estos se percataron del ruido de la motocicleta que iba hacia ellos, coyote volteo y vio a Helen con un casco apuntándoles con el arma, sin pensarlo dos veces grito a su colega.

-Cubre té!- él se arrojo al suelo cerca de un poste de alumbrado con el cual se cubrió teniendo que sacrificar su compra. Por otro lado, Negro al oír a su amigo quiso agacharse, pero los disparos de sus atacantes lo alcanzaron, cinco balas le a travesaron, dos en el pulmón, uno en el fémur, y dos en su muslo derecho, haciendo que este se muriera desangrado

-Wey! -grito coyote al ver el cuerpo de su amigo fallecido, él saco su pistola revolver y disparo dos veces a los dos chicos en moto, sin embargo falló. -Maldición, Carlos -tomo a su amigo y lo movió para ver si este aun vivía, pero murió de manera instantánea con los disparos, saco de su amigo su cartera y saco su pistola, dejo la escena del crimen y huyó dejando atrás al cadáver de su camarada por una simple razón, la policía no debería saber quien es el muerto ni saber que él estaba involucrado. Coyote no lo podía creer, su amigo aquel que lo había entrenado en el negocio de los asesinos a sueldo desde joven estaba muerto por causa de este negoció -esto no quedara así, desgraciados

Ricardo y Helen se volvieron a la casa huyendo a toda velocidad burlando los vehículos de las avenidas por las que pasaban mientras conversaban.

-Los mataste -pregunto Ricardo.

-Sólo a uno, el otro sigue vivo

-No importa, un problema menos, después lo resolveremos

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa estaba en el baño de la enorme casa buscando algo entre el botiquín medico que tenían ahí.

-Donde lo ocultaste -dijo mientras seguía buscando hasta que encontró un frasco con pastillas especiales, eran preservativos del día siguiente -bien

-Saya que haces con eso -escucho una voz detrás suya, la Takagi volteo y vio a su madre parada en la entrada del baño.

-Que, no hago nada -dijo nerviosa poniendo el frasco detrás suyo aparentando inocencia.

-Saya no me mientas, vi que tenias mi frasco de pastillas, porque lo agarraste

-Bueno, veras mamá -dijo en pocas palabras el motivó de sus acciones -Yo en que estuve con Takashi ayer, el y yo tuvimos un momento privado.

-Tuvieron sexo -entendió su mama el mensaje

-No lo digas así -se lleno de vergüenza la pelirosa, cuando su mama dio una pequeña carcajada. -no te burles madre.

-Lo siento, sabes me alegro de escuchar eso, has encontrado a un chico con el que eres feliz, no me o pondré, de seguro tu padre tampoco -abraza a su hija hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos

-Gracias mamá, pero no se lo digas a papá, yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado -respondió la hija.

-De acuerdo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero tampoco quiero saber después que ese frasco se esta acabando al poco tiempo -dijo seria la señora Takagi.

-Si mamá

-Date prisa pronto tendrás que irte a la escuela.

Ella salio y dejo a su hija en el baño, aprovecho la pelirosa y tomo una de estas pastillas para después salir del lugar a su habitación a prepararse para la escuela. Saya estaba por irse a la escuela cuando ya el resto de su familia estaba despierta, paso a la enorme sala que tenia en su casa y veía a sus padres viendo las noticias de la mañana, hablando del homicidio de la noche anterior. en lo que se logro oír mencionaron que era un extranjero que fue asesinado a quema ropa por lo que la policía describe una pandilla de la ciudad, o al menos eso suponían.

-Te vas Saya -dijo su padre viendo café junto a su esposa

-Si padre -dijo la pelirosa. -Los veré en la tarde, hasta luego padre, hasta luego madre

-Que tengas buen día, saluda a Takashi por nosotros -dijo la señora Takagi volviendo su vista a la enorme televisión para después decir -mira eso.

Los tres de la familia miraron el reportaje especial de un evento internacional, los tres se sorprendieron en especial Saya.

-"Ayer por la tarde, los ciudades de Cancun en el sur de México pasaron un día aterrador pues en distintos puntos de la ciudad se llevaron a cabo disparos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, los lugares fueron según fuentes confiables, la fiscalía de la ciudad, plazas comerciales conocidas como las Américas, Outlet, Holywood, Gran plaza, al igual que en zonas residenciales de la ciudad; durante el evento se registraron se escucharon el uso de armas de fuego de gran calibre y detonación de granadas por parte del grupo delictivo conocido como los zetas, quienes fueron los autores de estos eventos. La ciudad movilizo fuerzas especiales de la policía y del ejercito para hacer frente a la situación, al final hubieron 6 detenidos, 3 muertos y un saldo de casi 50 heridos en todo la ciudad"- dijo el presentador de la noticias, Saya se preocupo, ya que al mencionar el nombre del grupo delictivo los zetas, pensó en Takashi.

Saya se dirigía a la escuela y de paso entre los demás estudiantes que iban se encontró a Takashi, en el camino, se saludaron y después fueron juntos hasta la escuela topándose a sus demás amigos en el camino, todos estaban excepto dos Rei y Hisashi. Miyamoto por su lado estaba caminando muy lentamente a la escuela, estaba deprimida, pues el día anterior durante la tarde que paso con Hisashi fue algo que la hizo cambiar.

 _Flashback_

Rei y Hisashi estaban caminando de regreso a sus casas luego de haber tenido una cita ese día, habían llegado a la intersección donde se separaban para ir cada uno a sus casas, entonces platicaban.

-Fue increíble Hisashi, el acuario, el cine, la comida, me divertí mucho, pero dime porque fue todo esto -miro a su novio y le dijo con voz seductora -que acaso quieres que demos el siguiente paso.

-jeje -río un poco el peligris ante de decir -Rei veras, quiero decirte algo, es muy importante

-Así que es

-Rei, quiero terminar contigo -dijo serio con un toque de vergüenza.

-Que, que dices, estas de broma verdad Hisashi

-No Rei, no es broma -exclamo tomándose en serio lo iba a decir.

-Que porque -exclamo desesperada ante lo que pasaba.

-Rei, primero, mis padres me transfirieron de escuela, una mas cerca de mi casa, y dos me gusta alguien mas, no, amo a alguien más

-Y... y yo que... no gusto, no me amas -comenzó a sollozar la castaña.

-Siendo sincero, no, escucha Miyamoto, al principio salia contigo porque Takashi me comentó el problema que tenias y quise ayudarte cuando me dijo el que no pudo, salia contigo al inicio porque lograste superar tu problema, pero ahora, ya es tiempo de que sigamos nuestros propios caminos con alguien más.

-Hisashi no digas eso, yo quiero estar contigo...

-Y yo con alguien mas, escucha se que alguien vendrá a ti, mas bien volverá a ti -dijo y se fue Hisashi dejando a atrás a Miyamoto.

Ella tras eso, salio corriendo a su hogar, de ahí llego a su cuarto y se ahogo en mar de lágrimas sobre su almohada pidiendo que lo que acaba de escuchar fuese una pesadilla de la cual despertase. Luego de darse cuenta que era no lo era, comenzó a pensar que estaría sola para siempre, que no tendría a nadie en la vida, cuando recordó

 _Flashback dentro del Flashback_

Cuando eran pequeña y aun estaba en el jardín de niños, a rei la molestaban mucho, un día cuando la habían empujado a la tierra, recordó que un niño de pelo negro se acerco y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, un niño que ya antes la había ayudado

-Estas bien -dijo el niño -no llores, estarás bien

-Tu siempre me ayudas, porque, no soy tu amiga

-Lo se, pero nunca me gusta verte llorar ni a otras llorar, me llamo Takashi Komuro

-Rei Miyamoto

después de eso, cuando el día acababa Rei le dijo a Takashi.

-Takashi ya se como agradecerte lo que haces por mi, cuando seamos grandes yo seré tu esposa

-En serio -dijo el pequeño takashi lleno de alegría

-Si es una promesa de meñique -extendió su dedo y el pequeño takashi la estrecho con el suyo

-Hasta entonces y después, te ayudaré Rei

 _Fin del Flashback_

Rei había recordado, esas palabras de su boca, miro el dedo con el que hizo la promesa y comenzó a recordar cada momento en que Takashi la habia ayudado desde ese momento.

-Soy una estúpida, un gran estúpida por haberte rechazado -dijo Rei aún en su cama.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Soy una estúpida -murmuro Rei ya en el salón, se sumergió en sus recuerdos durante todo el primer periodo del día de escuela, sin prestar atención a lo que decían los maestros durante las lecciones.

Ella seguía deprimida, pero sin darse cuenta Takashi le estaba viendo, Rei tal vez había olvidado la promesa que hizo hace años, pero no él. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue del salón para ir a por sus cosas y huir a su casa.

-Saya -llamó Komuro la atención de su amiga cuando esta pasaba por su asiento al ver que igual se iba -puedo pedirte un favor

-De que se trata -pregunto la pelirosa un tanto confundida por la expresión de Takashi de preocupación. Él le pidió que le preguntase a Rei que era lo que tenia, al principio ella no comprendía por que le pedía esto, pero él insistió en que le preguntase y que éste se lo compensaría de alguna forma.

-De acuerdo lo haré -dijo Takagi -pero mas vale que estés dispuesto a compensarme bien

-Lo que tu pidas Saya -exclamo el chico

-Bien, luego te lo pediré -habló saya con una expresión de incredulidad por que Takashi aun se preocupaba por Rei

-Gracias

-De acuerdo, te veré después -dijo para ir a por Rei mientras Takashi iba a su compromiso con Saeko que había hecho el día anterior.

El caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al salón de entrenamiento del club de kendo, al entrar en el, Komuro presencio a su senpai sentaba sobre una colcha mientras esta meditaba, el en silencio se acerco y se sentó delante de ella.

-Llegaste -abrió los ojos -bien empezaremos en breve, pero primero debes ponerte esta ropa -era un conjunto de ropas de los practicantes masculinos de esta antigua arte en el grupo. -Cuando te lo hayas puesto comenzáremos

-Si Busujima-senpai -Takashi se dirigió al baño que había en el pequeño edificio para ponerse el uniforme

Cuando el se alistaba para esto, Saya había alcanzado a Rei a mitad de camino a su hogar de regresó, seguía con el mismo ánimo.

-Miyamoto -llamo su atención

-Hola Saya -dijo deprimida -que ocurre

-Tu dímelo, estuviste así toda la clase, por cierto donde Hisashi no lo he visto en todo el día

-El se cambio de escuela

-Y eso es motivo para que estés así

-No, no lo es -de pronto cambio su estado de depresión a enojo -A demás a ti que te interesa eso, no eres mi padre para hacer preguntas así

-Es cierto no soy tu padre, y tampoco me interesa, pero alguien se preocupa por ti bien -dijo manteniendo la compostura.

-Que quieres decir

-Me refiero que Takashi, y aunque odie decirlo, el sigue preocupándose por ti -al oírlo, Miyamoto comenzó a reír en silencio, al mismo tiempo a derramar lágrimas de la misma manera con tristeza. -Estas bien

-Si estoy bien -se seco las lágrimas y bajo la vista -solo que me sorprende, después de todo lo que le hice; el no ha olvidado la promesa, quiero pedirle perdón.

-Y porque no lo haces -sonrió -Takashi a veces podrá ser Idiota...

-...pero no es estúpido, lo se -levantó un poco la cabeza -no se si logre perdonarme

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas

-Tienes razón, iré a su casa a pedirle disculpas en este momento -dijo con un poco de alegría

-Ve mas en la tarde, él esta viendo algo en este momento, o es lo que me dijo

-Gracias Saya

-Buena suerte Rei

Fue la conversación de las dos jovencitas quienes apenas terminaron se separaron a sus hogares, Rei al llegar a su casa, se recostó sobre su cama y durante el tiempo que esperaba para que diera la hora para ir con su amigo de la infancia, ella pensaba que iba a decirle a Takashi para pedir perdón y a la vez pensar si este le aceptaría las disculpas.

Mientras, Takashi ya se había preparado para entrenar con la capitana del club de kendo, ahora se hallaba frente a ella con un bōkken en las manos que le había otorgado para su practica

-Escucha normalmente debería enseñarte movimientos básicos, sin embargo tu has de saber eso ya, así que podremos empezar con algo mas avanzado, voy a atacarte con todo y tu evitaras los ataques, bien

-Bien

-Ahi voy

Como un rayo, Saeko comenzó a lanzar los ataques con su vara sobre Takashi, él con la velocidad que lo atacaban a penas lograba mover su arma, pero no lograba detener los golpes.

-Si esto fuera una pelea con verdaderas espadas, ya habrías muerto -exclamo deteniéndose un corto instante.

-Eres muy rápida -se quejo y alago a la pelimorada.

-Y tu muy lento -volvió a lanzar ataques.

Viendo esto, Komuro recordó cuando su tío abuelo lo entrenaba peleando con machetes cuando tenia 10, el se había a acostumbrado a combatir con este tipo de armas, a la vez empuñar espadas con una sola mano. Eso hizo con el bōkken, lo tomo con una sola mano y así pudo empezar a bloquear los golpes que lanzaba Busujima. Ella se quedo perpleja y algo indignada, por fin alguien podía durar en una pelea con ella aunque sea de práctica, pero no le gustaba como sostenía el bōkken su kōjai

-Sabes komuro, el bōkken es la representación de la espada samurái, la katana, y la katana se empuña con dos manos -menciono Saeko

-Si lo se, pero, cuando niño mi abuelo me enseño a empuñar otro tipo de espada de niño, una que solo requiere de una mano, y ya me ha acostumbre a ello -explicó.

-Ya veo, que arma te enseño a usar, una espada esgrimista

-En realidad un machete -dijo con un poco de pena

-Que eso no es una herramienta de jardinera -dijo de seccionada

Sin decir volvieron a combatir, ella le dijo que si combatir con ese estilo que le inculcaron no le detendría. Pasaban los minutos y ambos seguían de pie, no se detenían para Takashi era productivo pues ya había perdido práctica de esto, al cabo de 30 minutos ya había recuperado práctica, mientras Saeko comenzaba a disfrutarlo, por alguien le hacia durar en combate, lo disfrutaba tanto que comenzaba a excitarse; gracias a esto lanzo ataques con mayor fuerza y velocidad sobre Komuro.

-Busujima estas bien -vio la expresión de su rostro y comenzó a preocuparse, esta no le respondió, solamente lanzo otro ataque pero Takashi la detuvo con su mano al ver su rostro. -Busujima-senpai reacciona

-Que -dijo saliendo de un trance para después dar un paso en falso hacia atrás y caer de espaldas llevándose consigo a Takashi.

"Porque esta suave el puso, porque huele a flores, y suave?" dijo con los ojos abiertos para después darse cuenta que una de sus manos apretaba el pecho izquierdo de Saeko, mientras su rostro estaba posado sobre sus atributos, miro hacia arriba y vio que ella le miraba con pena y un gran sonrojamiento.

-Puedes levantarte -dijo con el mismo estado

-Si -se levanto

-Gracias, ahora por favor puedes quitar manos y dejar de apretar mis pechos -exclamo y Takashi se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían sobre estos y los apretaba de manera lujuriosa e inconsciente.

-Perdón Busujima -dijo separándose de ella a una buena distancia y haciendo reverencia

-Descuida -dijo aun apenada -y también perdoname por comportarme así hace un instante, no se que paso -Saeko no lo iba a decir, pero ella tenia un rato fetiche, de excitarse cuando combatía en serio. -Es hora de terminar por hoy, continuaremos la próxima semana te parece bien

-Si, y de nuevo disculpas por eso -dijo Takashi.

-Te veré después

Terminaron luego de casi una hora de entrenamiento, Komuro volvió a cambiarse y se fue antes de Saeko quien se cambio después de la ida del chico, cuando se quitaba el uniforme de quedando en ropa interior miro sus senos y los estrujó un recordando como lo hizo Takashi de manera lujuriosa en ella "manten la compostura Busujima" dijo en su cabeza sacando de su mente la imagen de lo sucedido. Término de vestirse, fue por sus pertenencias y se fue a su hogar, como Komuro.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, el sol se estaba metiendo, Takashi se hallaba en su casa viendo viendo vídeos en su computadora de manera tranquila cuando escuchó que sonó el timbre se su casa. Este cerro los vídeos y fue s ver quien era, abrió la puerta de su hogar y vio a Rei parada frente a el vistiendo una blusa azul que le cubría perfectamente, a la vez, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color blanco.

-Rei que haces aquí, que pasa -pregunto al ver a la chica que estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Komuro -dijo intentando sonreír -puedo entrar, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Entra

Rei se metió y Takashi cerro la puerta de su casa, ella camino hacia la sala de su casa seguida por su amigo, Miyamoto preguntó por sus padres y él le dijo que estaban en el extranjero. Komuro le ofreció algo de beber pero ella lo rechazó, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Rei dijo -Takashi porque no vamos a tu habitación.

-Esta bien -exclamo confundido ante la petición de Rei.

Fueron a la habitación y ahí, ambos se sentaron sobre le suelo del cuarto, Takashi cruzando las piernas y rei sobre sus rodillas.

-De que quieres hablar Rei -dijo y ella quedó en silencio en un instante.

-Takashi, recuerdas esto -dijo levantando el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, entonces Komuro se acerco y puso su dedo meñique con el de ella y recitó.

-Cuando seamos grandes, tu seras mi esposa, hasta entonces y después yo te ayudaré Rei

La castaña comenzó a llorar, él si recordaba aquella promesa infantil, que ella había olvidado como si nada. Komuro la veía llorar, pero no hacia nada, solo mantener su dedo pegado al de ella.

-Takashi, dime aun cuando yo te hice un lado, cuando te ignoraba y te aparte de mi vida, pensabas en mí -lloraba amargamente.

-Jamas te a parte de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando me fui a México -comentó

-Porqué no simplemente me hiciste lo mismo, porque no te olvidaste de mí, acaso fue por esta simple promesa que hicimos de niños.

-Si, pero no solo eso, Rei eres importante, no podría olvidarte tan fácilmente, aun cuando salias con Hisashi, me dolía verte con él, pero me dolía mas pretender que ya no me importabas -explicó Komuro a la castaña.

-Entonces -ella se doblego ante el contra el suelo -quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice Komuro Takashi.

Él se sorprendió, ante la posición de Rei sin embargo vio que ella hablaba en serió.

-Te perdonó -dijo haciendo que ella levantara la cara con felicidad. -Ya quita esas lágrimas de tu cara -paso su dedo sobre los ojos de la castaña y le quito las lágrimas

 _Lemon_

-Gracias, pero siento que no es suficiente para que me perdones -se puso de pie y repentinamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa, se quito la blusa que tenia al alguien que la falda arrojándola a un lado de la habitación.

-Rei que haces -dijo sonrojado al ver que ella estaba en ropa interior un conjunto de color azul celeste que igual se quito quedando completamente desnuda ante Komuro.

-Takashi -dijo tapando sus pechos y su vagina con sus manos -como parte de mis disculpas por todo, yo... te dejare que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que quieras, si quieres sexo conmigo esta bien estas en tu derecho, te pediría que fueses gentil aun soy virgen, pero no.

-Rei -dijo sin aliento ante el bello cuerpo de Miyamoto. Se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola en la cama. Vio un rostro que tenia algo de miedo, ella no sabía que le haría él, -No te haré daño, no tendré sexo contigo, sin embargo siempre he querido hacer el amor contigo, y eso vamos a tener.

-Takashi... -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Komuro la calló con un beso, un beso en el que sus lenguas se toparon y jugaron sin quedar aliento.

Después del beso, Takashi se quito la ropa, primero la camisa mostrando a Rei su formado cuerpo con músculos desarrollados, después sus pantalones y ropa interior revelando el enorme miembro que tenia haciendo que la castaña se preguntase en su cabeza si este entraría en ella. Entonces vio que Takashi bajo su rostro hasta la intimidad de ella, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer los labios de este.

-Takashi -dijo al sentir su lengua, tanto era el placer que le provocaba que empezó a expulsar fluidos por su vagina, a la vez ella puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Takashi que se mantenía haciendo esto para después introducir su lengua en la vagina de Rei mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba uno de sus senos, manteniéndose así por varios minutos -Takashi me vengo -expulsando grandes cantidades de sus fluidos en la boca de su ahora amado quien bebió estos y a la vez mantenía en su boca.

Se acerco al rostro de Rei y ambos abrieron la boca, Takashi dejo caer parte de los líquidos que ella había liberado en su lengua mientras caían de la suya, después se volvieron a besar de la misma manera, hasta quedarse sin aliento, después Rei sintió que algo duró largo y grueso se posaba sobre su zona intima, miro y presenció el pene de Takashi erecto, así lo volvió a ver.

-Rei, estás lista después de esto no hay marcha atrás

-Esta bien, aunque dudo que logre entrar todo eso en mi

Dijo y Takashi comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina de Rei despacio en ella, aunque esto era sólo una pequeña parte, para Takashi, el interior de Rei era muy apretado, y cálido a la vez, por lo que tuvo que terminar de introducirse en ella en un sólo golpe. Al sentir esto abrazo fuerte mente a Takashi haciendo que su rostro terminara entre sus senos mientras el dolor pasaba. En seguida el comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y concisa en el interior de Rei, mientras ambos lo disfrutaban

-Takashi -menciono su nombre de manera placentera cuando él, además de estar penetrando a su amiga, besaba y acariciaba sus senos.

Poco a poco Komuro comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de la situación, ella ya se había venido un par de veces aun cuando el se mantenía constante, al cabo de varios minutos (15min) Takashi se vino dentro de ella, Rei al sentir el líquido seminal se sentía llena y satisfecha, se detuvieron un momento mientras recuperaban aliento.

Takashi se sentó sobre la cama frente a Rei y ella se puso de igual forma frente a él, pero después le beso mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla, luego ella miro el pene de Komuro aun erguido

-Aun tienes energía -exclamo a lo que el chico sonríe con pena, pero Rei se lo quito pues se agachó a este y con un poco de miedo, comenzó lamiendo su hombría para así introducirlo en su boca y comiéndolo todo.

-Rei, -dijo excitado -si sigues así, yo...- no pudo terminar de decir porque entonces ya se había corrido en la boca de Miyamoto, Komuro veía como parte de su semen salía de la boca de esta, pero ella lo lamió y bebió frente a Takashi.

Se sentó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión sobre el pene de Takashi cuando él aun estaba sentado. comenzaron despacio pero no paso mucho cuando comenzaron a acelerar las posas.

-Takashi!

-Rei!

-Takashi! -llegó a su climax aferrándose a su amado

-Rei! -igual llego a su clímax abrazando a Miyamoto muy fuerte.

 _Fin del Lemon_

Después de este grandioso momento, Rei se encontraba acostada sobre el torso de Takashi en la cama, se seguían besando y riendo mientras se cubrían con una sábana.

-Estoy perdonada -pregunto Rei.

-Te perdoné antes de que lo hiciéramos -comento Komuro, causando que ella sonriera.

-Que hora es -preguntó la castaña.

-19:50

-En diez minutos me voy a casa, mientras quiero estar así -dijo y se recostó sobre Komuro.

En algún lado de la ciudad de tokonohuso, Coyote había ido a visitar a un viejo contacto del lugar, un viejo proveedor de armas.

-Dime para que son esta vez las armas -pregunto el proveedor.

-Personal -dijo mientras sostenía una M4 con lanzagranadas integrado, -me llevare esta y otras cuatro, ya te di el dinero.

 **fin del capitulo**

 **hola quiero avisar de mi nueva historia, high-school's creed dxd: indetity, mi cross over entre high-school dxd y assassins creed, como sea los leo despues**


	8. capitulo 8

El sicario conocido como coyote, había ido a visitar a un contacto que tenía en esta ciudad, un vendedor ilegal de armas de diferente calibre. Coyote había accedido a comprarle a este un rifle M4 con lanzagranadas, una AK-47 con culata desplegable, una pistola beretta y una escopeta Remintong 870.

-Oye hombre no crees que este dinero es demasiado -dijo su proveedor con una mochila cargada hasta el tope con dolares americanos de 100. -Tan importante era ese amigo para ti.

-Si -contesto coyote mientras probaba la mira telescópica de M4. -De no ser por él, no hubiera entrado en este negocio, es más, no seria el sujeto que soy ahora.

 _Flashback_

Cuando coyote, lo conocian como Carlos Rojas tenia 15 años, vivía a las afueras de guadalajara, en una casa hecha de troncos y con techo de lamina; su familia era de escasos recursos. Su madre había muerto, su hermana tenía 6 años y su padre era un alcohólico pretencioso.

-Papá, necesitó dinero para comprar la despensa de esta semana -dijo coyote con cierto temor a su papá quien bebía una botella de cerveza.

-Que acaso me ves con cara de banco o que, ve a comprarlo tu con tu beca chamaco -respondió para después dar un largo trago.

-Papá ese dinero es para mis estudios, y ni siquiera lo uso para eso, tu te lo robas para comprar tus botellas de cerveza -reprochó.

-Y eso que, el que manda en esta casa soy y lo que hay me pertenece a mí, ¡oiste! -grito levantando su mano contra su hijo, él encogió la cabeza recibiendo el golpe en su ojo. -Toma a ver que puedes comprar con esto.

Su padre saco dinero, un billete 20 pesos y lo arrojó al suelo, cerca de Carlos. Luego salio de la pequeña casa y tomo una bicicleta para irse por el camino de grava y tierra. Después de verlo alejarse, Carlos se agachó y agarro el dinero.

-Estas bien -dijo mirando, a su pequeña hermana que se ocultaba de la pared de su cuarto sin puerta.

-Papá se volvió a molestar -dijo con miedo.

-Siempre esta así, descuida Helen, él nunca pondrá una mano sobre ti, lo prometo -dijo para al acercarse a ella y abrazarla. -Tienes hambre, haré de cenar

-Descuida, la vecina me dio esto -saco de por debajo de una caja que había en el piso de cemento, un traste con pollo asado y un poco de arroz, junto a unas cuantas tortillas de maíz. -Además me dio 50 pesos como cada día.

-Vamos a comerlo antes de que él vuelva

Así ambos se sentaron en el suelo para disfrutar de este pequeño manjar dado a ellos por una buena samaritana. Al día siguiente, Carlos se hallaba en la secundaria donde estudiaba, era el receso, todos se divertían o comían a excepción de él, sólo estaba sentado en su silla en el salón pensando la haría para sobrevivir los tres años para ser mayor y salir de la casa de hombre.

-Estas bien, Carlos -Hablo el único amigo de coyote de esos días, un joven de test oscura de nombre Irvin a quien apodaba negro.

-Hola negro, que quieres -dijo desanimado.

-Ahora porque tu padre te golpeo

-Eso que te importa

-Deberías hacer algo

-Como que delatarlo a la policía para que venga el DIF o algún trabajador social a separarme de mi hermana. No

-No me refería a eso -de pronto Irvin le paso una navaja por debajo de la paleta de su silla y se la dio. -Si lo haces, ven a verme con tu hermana, ya sabes donde vivo.

Tras el día de escuela, Carlos se dirigía a su casa de regreso, al estar en puerta, escuchaba a su padre gritar.

-Maldita chamaca -grito el hombre y se escucho el golpear de alguien por otro, y este se daba contra el suelo.

Carlos abrió la puerta tras darse cuenta de que pasaba, vio que su padre iracundo. Había lanzado un golpe a su hija menor que hizo caerse al suelo, él la vio llorando

-Te escondías este dinero verdad, y yo sufriendo que no tengo -grito a su hija.

-Deja la -exclamo Carlos al acercarcele pero este lo vio y lo empujo, haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa de madera que tenían. Acto seguido vio a su padre volver contra su hija que le dio una patada en el estómago.

-Debería matarte malnacida

Lleno de rabia, Carlos saco la navaja que le brindaron y la incrusto en la yugular de su padre, arrastro el arma sobre la carne de su papa hasta su pulmón derecho. Murió en un mar de sangre.

-Helen estas bien -dijo levantando a su hermana, secándole las lágrimas -vámonos de aquí.

Tomo a su hermana y el dinero que tenían escondido, a travesaron la ciudad hasta la casa donde vivía Irvin con sus papás, al tocar la puerta, quien los recibió fue su amigo.

-Sabía que lo harías, entren, descuiden, mis padres los recibirán ya les hable de esta inminente situación.

Ya adentro el padre de Irvin lo recibió y le preguntó que había hecho, El señor le compadeció, le menciono que él igual había hecho esto de joven con el abuelo de Irvin, este le dijo que era bienvenido a la casa siempre y cuando siguiera con la tradición de estos de asesinos mercenarios, al igual que Helen.

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Flashback_

Era la vez cuando Coyote y Negro fueron atacados. Cuando Carlos volteo para ver a los motociclistas. A través del vidrio del casco vio el rostro de su hermana menor

"Helen" dijo en su cabeza.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Sabía que no debía meterte en este mundo, hermanita -susurro con el arma en su mano.

En otro lado de tokonohuso, frente a la casa de Takashi, Helen se estaba duchando cuando recordó el momento que atacaron a los dos sicarios enemigos.

"Carlos, hermano" dijo al recordar el rostro de uno de los sicarios que iba a matar.

Mientras la noche crecía, Takashi estaba acompañando a Rei a su hogar por las calles, al llegar a su destino se despidió de ella por ese día.

-Te veré mañana en la escuela -dijo Komuro con una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno -decía con un leve sonrojo -Takashi, me preguntaba, si después de esto, somos novios, ya sabes, para cumplir nuestra promesa.

-Rei -exclamo con un poco de sorpresa, pero entonces recordó algo, recordó a Saya y que ella le había pasado entre ellos. -Porque no mejor vamos un poco mas despacio, que te parece si el sábado dentro de dos semanas salimos, he oído que habrá un evento centro en la ciudad.

-Me parece buena idea, hasta mañana -se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para después entrar en su casa.

Al verla entrar en su casa, Takashi se dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino de regresó a su casa. Durante en camino estaba pensando en dos personas, Saya y Rei. Con una se había reconciliado, con la otra dio un paso mas en su amistad. Ambas en pocas palabras le declaron su amor, y él sentía algo por ambas, pero el problema; tenia que elegir a una.

-Dios -exclamo.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Takashi y los chicos se encontraban en el césped cerca de las canchas de deportes, descansando de las clases en el intermedio. Estaban Takashi, Helen, Ricardo, Saya, Imamura, Morita y Rei; conversaban para pasar el rato.

-Porque no fuimos arriba en el tejado, hay mas paz ahí -dijo Ricardo bajo un árbol recargado del tronco.

-Cierta persona perdió la llave de acceso -exclamo Morita mientras practicaba con su guitarra en el lugar mientras ponía una mirada acusadora sobre Imamura.

-Vamos no es para tanto, mañana la traeré -se excuso.

Morita comenzó a tocar su guitarra una composición de su parte mientras que Takashi comía un pan que había comprado junto a Imamura, mientras que Helen comía unas galletas que igual consiguió. Detrás de ellos, Saya y Rei conversaban mientras bebían una lata de refresco.

-Como te fue con él -pregunto Saya con un poco de interés pero con su misma actitud de siempre.

-Todo salio bien, el error que cometí con él esta perdonado, vuelvo en empezar con Takashi, esta vez no olvidare ni fallare mi promesa -dijo Miyamoto de manera sincera.

-Promesa -preguntó Saya.

-No te lo he contado verdad, cuando éramos niños Takashi siempre me ayudaba, aunque no eramos amigos, cuando nos volvimos yo le prometí que me volvería su esposa y él acepto, yo olvide esa promesa, pero Takashi no -dijo lo ultimo mirándolo sentado junto a los otros chicos riendo y platicando.

"Así que ese era el motivo de la depresión realmente" pensó Saya de la antigua actitud de Komuro, -entonces, ahora son novios -preguntó con cierto temor a lo que Rei respondiera.

-No aun no- dijo Rei con vergüenza, -y tu Saya, tienes novio -preguntó atrevida

-Aun no, pero al menos tengo a alguien y el conoce de mis sentimientos -dijo sonrojada, ella no quería decirlo pero no iba a ceder a Takashi a la castaña, Aunque ellos se reconciliarán.

-De que hablan -dijo Helen al percatarse que estas platicaban de un asunto curioso.

-Nada -respondieron las dos de unísono con sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

-En serio -dijo sentándose junto a ellas. -Vamos cuenten me, que hablaban, de sus novios acaso.

-No hablábamos de eso -respondió Saya llena de pena.

-Mi siquiera tenemos -a completo Rei de la misma manera. Helen río un poco y Miyamoto preguntó -acaso tu tienes Helen.

-Claro que si -dijo Helen con orgullo.

-De que tanto hablan -preguntó Takashi dejándose caer sobre el césped del lugar. Para así mover su cabeza hacia las chicas.

-De mi novio -respondió la sicaria como si nada.

-Tienes novio Helen-san -pregunto Morita dejando de tocar su instrumento musical.

-Si

-Quien es -cuestiono Imamura.

-No les es obvio -exclamo Ricardo poniéndose encima de su novia a vista de los chicos.

Mientras ellos seguían ahí, a lo lejos en el edificio donde antes El negro y Coyote vigilaban a Takashi, este ultimo estaba de vuelta con el rifle M4 apuntando a Komuro, tenia el dedo en el gatillo cuando vio a su hermana menor junto a su novio que este ya conocía.

"Helen" dijo en su cabeza bajando el arma y alejándose de la ventana por la que apuntaba. Se fue habitación adentro y comenzó a recordar cuando él se unió al mundo sicario.

 _Flashback_

Había pasado casi un año desde que mato a su papá, y el padre de su amigo, ya lo estaba entrenando para empuñar armas y cuchillos. Había desarrollado grandes destrezas para pelear. Incluso a la edad de 16 años, ya había hecho su primer trabajo. Pero para esa misma edad, la madre de Irvin, comenzó a enseñarle a Helen desde pequeña, este oscuro mundo de trabajo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Se había sentado del suelo de la habitación cuando sonó un teléfono celular en el lugar, intrigado de donde provenía el sonido, ya que no pertenecía a su móvil; recordó que tenía consigo el celular de su amigo. Lo saco de un bolsillo trasero para ver el contacto, sin embargo este era anónimo

-Hola -contestó la llamada.

-Negro -dijeron desde el otro lado de la llamada. -Coyote eres tu, y tu amigo. -el sicario reconoció la voz del hombre que llamaba, era líder del cartel del golfo, la persona que los había contratado para empezar. -Hace una semana que los envíe a por la cabeza del vato, y por lo que parece no pudieron con él.

-No es eso, hay contratiempos -respondió Coyote.

-Escucha se que Negro esta muerto, fallaron en el simple encargó que les di, así que quedan fuera, he contratado a alguien mas eficiente para este trabajo. Y él no deja testigos. -dijo y corto la llamada, Coyote quedo pasmado al oír la declaración del narcotraficante líder del golfo.

Tras corto la llamada, Carlos volvió a acechar a la ubicación de su objetivo para ver a su hermana que estaba con él, pensó entonces que si este nuevo asesino se acercaba a Takashi, atacaría a Helen también.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, un hombre de test blanca, cabello rubio pálido, alto. Era un asesino ruso que había llegado a la ciudad. En la entrada del aeropuerto, el hombre subió a un taxi del lugar para así ir a la ciudad.

-A donde lo llevo -preguntó el taxista.

-Al centro de la ciudad -respondió el asesino.

El conductor lo llevo a su destino, al llegar se hizo con el taxi del pobre hombre y mato a éste, tirando su cadáver a un alcantarillado en un barranco. A lo lejos observaba a Takashi junto a sus amigos saliendo de la escuela, junto a los sicarios que lo custodiaban.

Este nuevo sicario se limitaba a seguir a Takashi junto a sus amigos durante los dos últimos días de la semana de escuela, y los dos días de fin de semana acechaba a lo lejos con el auto. Sin embargo Ricardo y Helen se percataron de la presencia de este, y el asesino ruso se dio cuenta que lo habían visto. Pero no sólo estos también, Coyote quien preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana vigilaba al ruso.

Comenzó la siguiente semana, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y Komuro salía del instituto con los suyos rumbo a sus casas. Después de ver que Morita e Imamura se fueron, y este asesino los seguía. Ricardo le dijo antes a Takashi que de nuevas cuentas alguien los perseguía, por lo que él convenció a los demás por idea de Helen que debían usar una ruta alterna a la que siempre usaban, sin decir que un asesino los seguía.

-Tengan cuidado -dijo Takashi en voz baja a sus amigos quienes se dirigían a donde el sicario que los perseguía ahora.

-Descuida, no es la primera por la que vamos contra uno de estos, como sea, te veremos después. -Dijo despidiéndose -antes de irme la portas -Hablaba de una pistola y un cuchillo que le se dieron a Komuro para su defensa de este por cualquier situación.

-Si, como sea, los veré mañana -se despidió.

Ambos se alejaron por otro camino a lo que aparentaba el centro, cuando ambos se percataron que ya no estaban a vista de los otros chicos se alejaron corriendo.

-Vamos -grito Helen acelerando el paso seguido de Ricardo.

Por lo mientras, Takashi se quedo junto a Rei y Saya quienes se quedaron intrigadas de donde se iban estos dos.

-Dijeron que iban a ver algo entre ellos -mintió Komuro a sus amigas, en especial a Rei, Saya ya sabia del asunto junto a lo que posiblemente estuviera pasando, y que estos dos, Helen y Ricardo; eran asesinos por parte de Takashi, . -Bueno vamos -se refería a acompañarlas a sus casas.

Ellos caminaban por esté nuevo camino, la costumbre era dejar a Saya primero, después a Rei, sin embargo esta vez seria diferente. Mientras caminaban a sus hogares, Helen y Ricardo se habían metido a un pequeño callejón para emboscar al vehículo robado del ruso. Habían calculado que su enemigo pasaría por esa calle, Helen cargaba en su mochila una granada militar de origen americano, esta lo lanzarían por debajo del carro cuando pasara.

-Estate listo -dijo Helen tras ceder el explosivo a su novio.

-Si -dijo Ricardo acercándose al borde del callejón para ver al taxi acercándose, pasaba el cruce, él tenia el dedo en el anillo de na granada para el momento indicado. Entonces durante el crucé, un auto salio a toda velocidad impactando al taxi y empujándolo por el fuerte golpe. -¡Que madres!

De ambos autos comisionados, salían humo proveniente de los motores, El asesino ruso salio del vehículo con un poco de dificultad, con unos pequeños cortes en su brazo, la frente y la mejilla, saco de su funda trasera una revólver y se dirigió al vehículo del hombre que era responsable de haberle estrellado.

-Oye idiota mira por donde... -no pido terminar de hablar porque al meter el arma a la cabina donde debería el conductor estaba vacío, y la puerta del mismo no parecía forzada o abierta. En seguida, se dio cuenta que alguien lo intento matar, pero quien, entonces decidió irse lejos ya comenzaba a escucharse las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias viniendo al lugar.

-Vamonos de aquí -dijo Ricardo a su compañera de armas y se alejaron por el callejón lentamente para no alertar al enemigo.

A varias calles de distancia, Takagi, Miyamoto y Komuro vieron pasar a una ambulancia y algunas patrullas en dirección por donde vinieron. Komuro sabia algo habían pasado al igual que Saya, Rei no sospechaba al respecto.

-Soy yo, o el numero de sucesos han aumentado en Tokonohuso -dijo la chica.

-Las cosas se han vuelta un poco mas complicadas en esta ciudad -dijo Takashi.

Siguieron el camino, hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, ahí ella antes de despedirse abrazo al pelinegro de manera muy cariñosa, poniendo su rostro sobre el pecho del chico que después de ese día especial para Rei, le producía tranquilidad, Komuro por su parte, le sobo la cabeza y le dio un gentil abrazo. Saya estaba irritada por verlos así, aunque sabia que ella había recuperado su amistad que tenia con Takashi, no se lo iba a entregar.

-Los veré mañana -dijo antes de entrar a su casa.

Después del abrazo, Rei entro a su casa y cerro la puerta de esta. Takashi y Saya empezaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez para llevar a la pelirosa a su morada.

-Ahora a tu casa Saya -dijo el chico caminando a lado suyo.

-De hecho Takashi, le dije a mis padres que estaría contigo hasta la noche -comentó sin ninguna pena.

-Que, en serio -exclamo sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que ella iba con él de improvisto a su hogar, -bueno, esta bien, vamos a mi casa -sonrió a la chica y marcaron rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar, Takashi dijo que iría a su habitación, que ella le espera en la sala hasta el momento.

-Bien, iré a mi cuarto a dejar las cosas, en un momento vengo -dijo en camino a su habitación.

-Takashi, te molesta si entro a tu baño -preguntó Saya.

-Adelante -dijo mientras subía y detrás de este venía la pelirosa.

Komuro entró a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas de la escuela y a la vez cambiarse la ropa del uniforme por algo mas cómodo. Saya en cambió tenía algo planeado para ganar a Takashi de las garras de Rei o al menos así lo veía, hace un par de días, durante una de las visitas inesperadas de Takagi a la casa del pelinegro, Saya había husmeado en la habitación del chico y encontró por debajo de su cama, varias revistas eróticas, de mujeres en ropa interior, bikinis y otros tipos lencería, en especial de encajes; por lo tanto supuso que él tenia atracción por estos.

-Es hora -dijo Saya quitándose su uniforme y metiéndolo en su mochila para revelar un ser de ropa interior negra y de encaje muy sexy y provocativo, el cual cubría la mitad de su nalgas y el sostén era de un tamaño que apenas si la cubría adecuadamente se acomodó. Se quito las cintas que formaban sus coletas y se arreglo el pelo. -Eres mio Takashi.

Por otro lado, Saya no era la única que tenia planes así para Takashi, Rei en su casa, se estaba probando un nuevo traje de lencería que había comprado con su madre en una escapada que realizo con ella de compras, se había puesto un sostén blanco y unas bragas del mismo color con las mismas características sobre su físico, estos al igual que los de Takagi, eran de encaje. -Espero que a Takashi le guste.

Dijo y salio de su habitación vestida con una blusa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla, la chica saludo a su madre antes de irse.

-A donde vas Rei -dijo su mamá mientras pulía una lanza que tenia en su poder.

-Voy a visitar a una amiga -mintió al respecto.

-Vas con Komuro verdad -Dijo mirando a su hija con una mirada de que sabia la verdad, -solo tengan cuidado, no quiero saber de que no puedes caminar porque el te dio muy duro o peor -comento su madre como si nada.

-Mamá que dices -exclamo con la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Es broma -dijo risueña -solo ten cuidado, tu padre dijo que vendría hasta tarde, que estaba ocupada con un caso.

Salio de su casa y camino de su casa a la de su chico de la promesa con una sorpresa para él. Sin embargo, alguien más le daría una sorpresa a Takashi. Él en su cuarto, se había desecho de las ropas que tenia puesta, incluyendo su bóxer, están completamente desnudo, cuando iba tomar sus prendas, vio las revistas que le habían prestado Morita en un momento privado en la escuela.

 _Flashback_

Takashi estaba junto a Morita en el tejado de la escuela solo ellos dos hablando en privado cuando el oxigenado saco una revista para adultos de su mochila.

-Mira Takashi -dijo emocionado.

-Viejo guarda eso -exclamo en un principio el pelinegro pero después su amigo abrió una pagina intermedia con una mujer con ropa interior de encaje. -Muy bien después te la devolveré -guardó la revista en su mochila con una cara cubierta por un enorme sonrojo

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Maldición olvide devolverle esto a Morita -susurró -mejor lo oculto -dijo arrojando las revistas eróticas por debajo su cama -listo -exclamo normal.

 _Lemon_

-Takashi -escuchó la voz de Saya pronunciando su nombre de manera sensual, cosa que lo extraño al principio. Volteó y vio a Saya posando contra la puerta abierta de la habitación mientras dejaba ver a Komuro su cuerpo con la lencería en una pose en la que tenia su brazo derecho levantando mientras sujetaba su cabello, la otra en su cintura, una de sus piernas levantadas.

-Saya -Dijo no sonrojado, sino excitado, tanto, que su pequeño amigo asomó la cabeza para verla, pues Saya había acertado, a Takashi le gustaba este tipo de lencería. -Que estas haciendo.

 _El lemon continuará_

 **Fin del capítulo** **Les gusto, digan me su opinión al respecto.** **si piensan el como se me ocurre para tanto lemon, pues soy otaku, conozco el Hentai, tanto en aniñe como en mangas, pero que quede claro, solo lo leo por las historias. y que historias ssssssssss xd. los leeré después**


	9. capitulo 9

**Advertencia este capítulo estará mas cargado de Lemon que los otros a si que preparen pañuelos para el sangrado nasal pervertidos.**

 _Continuación del lemon_

Takashi estaba estupefacto, aunque ya había visto el cuerpo desnudo de su querida pelirosa, verla así le era especial, pero aun así, -Saya -dijo sonrojado.

-¡Que demonios haces! -dijo conteniendo su emoción de verla así.

-Que -exclamo para después dejar de hacer la extraña pose y pararse frente a Takashi manteniendo la distancia. -No te gusta.

Tomo la mano de Komuro y la llevo a su pecho para que este de manera involuntaria lo apretará. Saya lo miró con gentileza y vio que de su nariz salia una pequeña columna de sangre.

-Saya, que te traes entre manos -dijo Takashi confundido. Entonces Takagi se acerco mas al rostro de Takashi mientras mantenía el pecho de la pelirosa.

-Takashi, dime, tu lo hiciste Rei no es así -comentó fríamente al oído del chico, él por su parte se quedo perplejo, la había descubierto.

 _Flashback_

El día después de que Miyamoto le había visitado a Komuro para disculparse, Saya fue con Takashi para pasar mas en su casa, sin hacer nada más, entonces aquel mismo día cuando exploraba la habitación de Takashi, ella encontró que entre la ropa sucia del chico, un bóxer con un olor familiar, supuso rápidamente que había estado en privado con Rei. Al principio se sintió enojada, pero no con Takashi, sino con la castaña, sabia que no podía dejar que esta se le acercará a Komuro tan fácilmente.

-Eres una maldita si crees que voy a dejarte quitarme a Takashi fácilmente -dijo con su tono de voz un poco elevado.

-Has hablado Saya -preguntó el chico desde la cocina de la casa.

-No he hablado -dijo con su voz normal, después regreso la prenda de Takashi al lugar de donde lo saco, para luego ver por debajo de la cama de Takashi, ahí había una revista para mayores, Saya la abrió al azar y al corto momento exclamo -bingo

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Lo hiciste con ella no es así -dijo Saya aun cerca del oído de Takashi.

-Si -respondió con miedo -pero... -intento explicar cuando Takagi lo calló con un beso, el cual el chico disfruto mucho, pues volvió a sentir la lengua de la chica con quien tuvo su primera experiencia. -Saya -se emociono por el besó.

-Recuerdas que te dije que no quería perderte, no me refería a verte irte nuevamente, también que no quiere verte lejos emocionalmente o que alguien mas te separe de mi -ahora estaba abrazándolo, -Takashi quiero que solo seas para mí y me encargaré de que sea así.

Ella se agacho hacia la hombría desprotegida del chico y sonrió. -En serio te gusta que vista esta ropa, pervertido -hablo con tono risueño.

-Bueno, pienso que te ves linda -la alago mientras se sentía avergonzado.

Saya puso su mano sobre el miembro masculino de Takashi y lo empezó a estrujar en un principió hacia sus senos. Pero no paso mucho cuando ella decidió comer el pene de Takashi. Lo movía en su boca de manera muy placentera para Takashi.

-Saya -exclamo con excitación

La pelirosa no hizo caso, se había sumergido en el sabor del miembro de Komuro.

"Podría volver adicta a este sabor" pensó mientras continuaba con lo que hacía.

Mientras eso pasaba, afuera de su casa de Komuro, Rei había llegado, iba a tocar la puerta cuando vio que esta abierta, solamente la habían sesgado.

-Takashi -susurro al entrar y no ver a nadie.

Entró a la casa como si fuera suya, entonces escucho unos pequeños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, después escucho que estos provenían de la habitación de Takashi. Ella camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta del chico que estaba abierta; apenas se asomo, se llevo una gran sorpresa, veía a Komuro siendo ordeñado por Takagi.

-Saya, yo me... -dijo con placer el pelinegro para después poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa y empujarla hacia él para que metiera toda su hombría en su boca. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir esto, seguido de los fluidos del miembro de Takashi siendo liberados en su garganta y su boca. Mantuvo se así un momento en lo que bebía el liquido sin derramar nada. Poco a poco fue sacándolo de su boca, seguía con la misma expresión. Entonces Komuro quien se relajaba miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Rei parada con la mirada baja.

-Takashi ¡Que demonios significa esto! -grito con toda la ira del mundo que tenia al ver que Komuro estaba siendo sexo con Saya.

-Rei -exclamo con miedo por ser descubierto, separó a Saya de él -espera lo puedo explicar -intento hablar.

Miyamoto entró en la habitación y se plantó frente a el mientras Saya se ponía de pie junto a Takashi.

-Explicar que, que no estabas recibiendo sexo de esta... -no busco que palabra describirla, su ira no le permitía, -Diganme porque están.

-Fornicando, teniendo sexo, haciendo el amor -exclamo Takagi plantándose a Miyamoto, -escucha maldita se que tu hiciste el amor con Takashi -sorprendió a la castaña -pero dejame te informo, que yo fui la primera en estar con él.

-Chicas -intento apaciguarlas pero estas lo ignoraron

-Mientes, aunque sea así, yo lo hice con él por que lo amo -se defendió.

-Al igual que yo, pero no dejaré que tu me lo quites, voy a reclamar a Takashi para mi.

-Que -exclamo Komuro.

Saya arrojo al chico al suelo, después ella se agacho y fue a su rostro donde lo beso en los labios mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Takashi. Rei en tanto, no podía ver lo que pasaba, sin embargo no se iba a dar la vuelta y largarse.

-Hice a un lado a Takashi una vez, no permitiré que alguien me lo quite ahora -exclamó decidida.

Rei se quito la blusa que tenia junto con el pantalón que traía puesto. Reveló así la lencería que tenia puesta, cosa que llamo la atención de Takashi después de haberse besado con Saya, ella sin sentir pena ni vergüenza se abalanzó sobre Komuro e igual, comenzó a besarlo. Saya molesta por esto, volvió y saco a Rei, de nuevo empezó a besar a Takashi, luego Rei, así se iban intercalando.

-Chicas -dijo Takashi sin aliento por lo que acontecía.

-Takashi -pronuncio el nombre del chico la pelirosa.

-Takashi -pronunció esta vez la castaña.

-Elegime -exclamaron ambas.

Takashi no sabia que hacer, si debía elegir o mantener a ambas, por lo que las dos chicas sabían que iban a hacer para que komuro la eligiera. Rei y Saya bajaron a hasta la entrepierna del chico, se quitaron sus sostenes y juntaron sus senos alrededor del miembro erecto de Takashi, el solo las veía de esta forma, y se excitaba aun mas.

-Chicas

Ambas comenzaron a estrujar su hombre con lo que Takashi sentía la suavidad de sus pechos, las dos dejeron de competir por ganar a Komuro y decidieron comer de su palo, pues la lujuria les hacia arder por dentro. Dejaron sus senos lejos del pene de Takashi y decidieron lamerlo directamente, la saliva y baba de sus labios comenzaron a cubrir su erecto amigo al sentir la lengua de cada una pasando por cada rincón de su pequeño amigo. Este no podía con la presión, poco a poco las chicas sabían que la tensión se liberaría sobre ellas, pero no les importo, querían sentir el liquido sobre ellas. Sin previo aviso, estalló liberando su fluido seminal sobre el rostro, cabello y parte de los senos. El fluido se sentía caliente sobre ellas, aunque Saya y Rei ya lo estaban antes.

Con la cosa blanca de Takashi en algunas partes de sus cuerpos, primero decidieron limpiar a su pequeño amigito, después Saya tomo sus senos y comenzó lamer el liquido blanco de ellos, Rei paso sus dedos sobre los suyos y recolecto el líquido para llevarlo a su boca. Luego quitaron lo demás del fluido que tenían en sus rostros con sus manos e igual lo consumieron.

-Takashi, eligeme estaré contigo y te complaceré cuando quieras -exclamo Saya luego de quitarse sus bragas y acostarse ponerse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas junto con su intimidad abierta hacia el chico.

-Escojeme a mi Takashi, dejare que profanes mi cuerpo cada vez que quieras -exclamo Rei a lado izquierdo de Saya, ella estaba en cuatro con las piernas abiertas y su intimidad a vista de Komuro.

Él no sabia que hacer, en primera estaba excitado por tener a dos de las chicas mas hermosas de las que había conocido con él en el mismo cuarto por ende estaba excitado con sólo verlas así, segundo estaba enamorado de ambas.

-Takashi -dijo Takagi excitada cuando el chico cayó sobre ella abrazándola en pasión y besándola con el mismo sentir.

Rei por su parte sentía que le dolía el pecho por esto, el chico que intento recuperar, después de todo, eligió a otra. Pero no era todo, pues de sorpresa, Takashi se separo de Saya y fue contra ella, de igual forma, la beso, la abrazo y la derribo con pasión.

-Takashi -dijo de manera caliente, no se había dado cuenta pero ella había caído a lado de Saya.

-Chicas no puedo elegir entre ambas, a las dos las quiero, mas que querer las, las amo, no podría vivir si me faltase una de ustedes -dijo Komuro con sus brazos cerca de ellas, sus piernas entre las de ambas, tenia una expresión en la que uno podía ver que decía la verdad.

-Saya recuerdas que te dije, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta a quien tenía a mi lado cuando sentía que el mundo me caía encima -dijo y sonrojo a la pelirosa. -Rei recuerdas que dije que no puedo dejarte de lado por mas que lo intenté. -sonrojo a esta con sus palabras.

Rei y Saya se sintieron culpables en cierto modo por lo que pasaba, entonces cruzaron miradas por un instante y volvieron a mirar a Takashi.

-Si ambas somos importantes para ti...

-...Ambas haremos para que esto funcione

Las dos sonrieron y miraron a Takashi, él se acerco para hacer que los tres se besasen al mismo tiempo, algo extraño; después de ello el se acerco a sus oídos y susurro, -que tal si hacemos cosas pervertidas.

Al momento, ambas chicas habían regresado a las posiciones de antes, pero ahora, Rei estaba encima de Saya, las dos con sus piernas abiertas y con sus coños juntos, igual forma los senos de una estaban sobre ma otra.

-Takashi -dijeron las dos de manera sensual.

Komuro puso su cara cerca de los dos coños y saco la lengua, empezó a lamer ambas intimidades a la vez, haciendo que ellas comenzaron a gemir de placer. Tanto era esto que para saciar su deseo provocado por la lengua del chico, que sacaron sus lenguas y empezaron a frotarlas una en la otra mientras que Takashi seguía complaciendo las.

-Takashi -Rei no soportó la intensidad de la lengua por lo que libero sus jugos en la cara de Komuro, sin embargo él no se detuvo siguió lamiendo hasta que Saya igual se vino.

-Takashi -Saya libero sus líquidos en la boca del chico. Él bebió los fluidos de ambas como si fuera agua y luego se levantó para ponerse sobre ambas.

Con su palo largo y dispuesto, lo paso entre las dos hoyos de las chicas para moverse adelante y atrás rosando sus intimidades, entonces ambas iniciaron a pedirle al chico que las penetrará, Takashi escuchó este llamado y entro primero con quien fue su primera vez, enterrando de golpe su miembro, moviéndose en ella de manera gentil pero muy poco después de manera violenta haciendo que Saya se envolviera en la lujuria. No obstante y sin olvidarse de Rei, metió dos de sus dedos derechos en la vagina de la castaña y comenzó a jugar con su interior mientras llevaba su cabeza la espalda de la chica, y empezaba a lamerla por encima de su trasero.

Las dos gemían llenas de placer, Saya mucho más, hasta que Takashi se vino dentro de ella; luego saco su miembro de la pelirosa y los dedos de Rei para cambiar los roles que tenían ambas con él, Miyamoto ahora era la penetrada mientras que Saya sentía los dedos de Takashi jugando dentro de ella junto a los fluidos seminales que soltó en su interior. Se vino en Rei y después volvió a entrar en Saya, luego de nuevo en Rei, así por cuatro ocasiones en cada una. Después se detuvo un momento mientras miraba a ambas.

-Que pasa Takashi -pregunto Rei.

-Hay algo que quiero intentar chicas -exclamo y de momento puso en la mira el segundo agujero de la castaña, puso entonces la punta de miembro en su orificio anal y empezó a entrar en ella despacio.

-No espera ahí no... ahhhh -exclamo Miyamoto al sentir el palo de Komuro en su estrecho anal siendo cogido por él. Varios minutos después entrar, lleno el interior de Rei, de nuevo ella gimió de placer. -Takashi -dijo, después él se acerco y la beso.

Después decidió hacer lo mismo con Saya, -No espera Komuro -exclamo con miedo al ver lo que entraría en su orificio anal. Sintió como le entraba poco a poco y le comenzó a complacer. Después de minutos libero sus fluidos seminales en su interior llenándola hasta el fondo.

Dieron un respiro y de momento ambas chicas se sentaron para derribar a Takashi.

-Aún tienes energías verdad -dijo Rei poniendo encima de él y clavándose a su amigo en las mas profundo de su ser.

-Komuro, por favor -dijo Saya acercando sus senos contra la cara de Takashi, él las tomo y comenzó a mordisquear las y a beber de ellas como si fuera un bebé. -Pareces un bebé así Takashi, sigue así bebe mi leche materna.

Takashi se había perdido en los senos de la pelirosa y no se dio cuenta que iba a venirse en Rei, además de que tanto chupar de los frutos de Takagi esta se estaba viniendo. Luego Miyamoto fue contra el rostro de Komuro para cambiar lugares con Saya quien monto al pelinegro mientras, ahora era la castaña a quien estaba ordeñando -sigue Takashi chupa mis pechos, son solo tuyos.

El clima el los cuerpos de ambos era demasiado, se estaban agotando, pero la lujuria en ellos no les permitía ceder hasta que Komuro se vino una vez más, en esta ocasión en Saya mientras Miyamoto se venís igual de tanto ser succionada por los labios del chico.

Los tres estaban cesando, se hallaban sin aire, pero no tan cansados; Komuro se aparto un poco de las chicas y ellas se acercaron a Takashi para acercarse y besarlo. Primero Saya, luego Rei.

-Una ultima vez -suplico Miyamoto.

-Por favor -dijo Takagi de la misma forma.

El pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, se puse de pie, tomo a Rei y la levanto para después ponerla sobre su miembro aun activo con las piernas de la chica sostenidas de sus brazos mientras que las de ella se envolvían alrededor del cuello de Komuro para no caerse. Luego de un rato, el chico libero su ultima carga perteneciente a ella para después depositarla sobre la cama y que esta descansará, seguido de esto tomo a Saya y la puso sobre el borde de la cama en cuatro, Takashi la atravesó un su vagina para liberar su carga final de la partida en ella después de casi dos horas de intensidad con ambas.

 _Fin del lemon_

El chico se dejo caer en su cana entre ambas para descansar un momento, que seria dormir. Rei y Saya se acurrucaron, sus pechos contra el de Komuro y pegaran sus cuerpos al suyo, así para que recuperaran energías. Sin embargo no paso mucho cuando se dieron cuenta que él ya estaba dormido para que Saya hablara con Rei en el lugar.

-Se ve muy tierno cuando duerme -dijo Miyamoto observando a Komuro.

-Primera vez que comparta una cama con él -mencionó Saya.

-Ahora que haremos, él lo dijo, nos quiere a ambas, supongo que tendremos que compartirlo

-A mi no me molestaría compartirlo, mientras no me alejen demasiado, sin embargo -miro a Rei con cierta seriedad en su cara -si vamos a hacer esto, te diré algo Miyamoto, si tu le haces pasar por algo a Takashi de nuevo. Te las arreglarás conmigo -la amenazó.

-Descuida, no repetiré ese error mío -exclamo Rei -no me di cuenta de lo que tenia hasta que lo hice a un lado, no dejare que eso pase de nuevo.

-De acuerdo

-Bien, bueno, Takagi -pregunto a la pelirosa -dime a ti también te duelen las piernas

-Si, pero mañana dolerán aun mas -dio una pequeña risa -dime, ya que estaremos con él, Takashi ya te contó al respecto.

-Contarme, ¿que?

-Contarte que si estarás a mi lado, es probable que estés en peligro -dijo Takashi sentándose entre ambas revelando que estaba despierto y no del todo dormido, Saya se puso igual junto a Komuro y Rei se quedó acostada.

Komuro entonces contó lo que pasaba, el motivó de su ida a México durante seis meses, la razón del ataque al centro comercial, quien se convertiría Takashi en un futuro.

-Dejame entender, tu tio abuelo te eligió para ser miembro y uno de los líderes de una mafia mexicana y tu lo sucederás en cuanto termines la preparatoria -dijo lo que comprendió Miyamoto.

-Si así es, hasta entonces y desde entonces lo que haga sera contra la ley, y bueno, sera peligroso -dejo a Rei pensando -no se si quieras seguir con la promesa en pie.

Dijo y Rei se acerco a él para besarlo, después abrazarlo de su brazo derecho, -cumpliremos nuestra promesa descuida, además si eres tu, me gustaría ser la esposa de como dijiste que se llaman los mafiosos en México.

-Narcotraficante

-Bueno, me gustaría ser la esposa de un... narco -dijo sensualmente.

-Si tu vas a ser su esposa, entonces yo seré su amante -planto Saya mientras abrazaba a Komuro por su otro brazo.

-Claro que no -contesto Miyamoto un poco enojada tirando del chico hacia ella.

-Claro que si -exclamo Takagi tirando hacia ella.

-Tranquilas ya -intentaba calmarlas -las dos serán mis esposas -dijo y enrojeció a ambas que se pegaron a él, pero igual Takashi estaba sonrojado por la locura que había dicho -bueno...

Las dos no aguantaron la risa de lo dicho y después se la contagiaron a Takashi, luego de esto volvieron a acostarse un rato en la cama y descansar. Horas mas tarde antes de que ocultase el sol, el trío había tomado una ducha para quitarse los olores del sudor y los fluidos, las chicas mas ya que tenían que quitarse de encima los fluidos de Komuro que aun salia de ellas. Un poco después fueron por las prendas con las que habían llegado y se vistieron. Salieron de la casa acompañadas de Takashi quien las escolto hasta sus casas, luego de esto, cuando el sol por fin se había metido, él comenzó a sentir hambre y recordó que no almorzó, además ya era la hora de la cena.

-Que comeré -se pregunto Takashi deteniéndose a mitad de la calle y recordó un hecho de la mañana, ya no tenia que comer en su casa. -Cierto no he comprado de esta semana

Saco su cartera de sus bolsillos, abrió esta y vio que cargaba unos cuantos yenes, seguido guardo de nuevo en su pantalón. -Comprare algo ahorita, mañana comprare lo demás de la semana.

Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda de servicio que estaba por su casa y comprar algo de cenar. Sin darse cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba, el nuevo sicario que iba a por él, lo había encontrado, este venía detrás de los pasos del pelinegro con la intención de emboscarlo en la tienda de comestibles.

En un lugar casi cercano a donde estaba Komuro, precisamente en la estación de policía de tokonohuso, el inspector Miyamoto Tadashi estaba analizando los sucesos de las ultimas semanas. La emboscada de Komuro y Takagi en la plaza comercial, el cuerpo de un extranjero hallado muerto por un barrio en la ciudad que curiosamente tiene mismo rostro que uno de los implicados en el ataque anterior mencionado, la muerte de un taxista en una zona boscosa de la ciudad y ahora el accidente de un taxi registrado a nombre del hombre muerto días mas tarde.

-Dios esto no concuerda -exclamo el hombre apartando su vista de la computadora de su escritorio.

-Inspector Miyamoto -hablo una joven policía entrando al lugar con unos papeles -asami traje el reporte de la entrevista y del vídeo de seguridad.

-Bien damelos -esta se acerco y entrego el reporte y un USB a su superior, seguido se retiró -gracias oficial, puede retirarse.

Primero el inspector Miyamoto leyó las hojas, en ellas examinó que las personas entrevistadas que conocían al taxista lo vieron por ultima vez en el aeropuerto recogiendo a un aparente turista ruso con las descripción de ser alto, rubio, blanco y con lentes de sol. Luego de ver esto, tomó el USB y lo puso en su computadora para ver los vídeos recogidos.

Vio que era una grabación fe una cámara de seguridad de una cuadra, lugar donde el taxi robado por el sicario era impactado por un vehículo particular, después de esto, el policía vio como del carro salia un hombre de la misma descripción leída antes. Este salia del auto con una pistola escondida hacia el carro que lo impacto, después este extranjero salia corriendo.

-Que demonios pasa, apenas unos días si la ciudad se mantenía pacífica, ahora parece que se combierte en una zona de guerra.

 **Fin de este capítulo**


	10. capitulo 10

Takashi estaba en la tienda pasando por los pasillos buscando que comprar para si cena, entonces había escogido una sopa instantánea pero seguía eligiendo que llevar. Entonces en la tienda entro un hombre con una gabardina y una bufanda cubriendo su identidad. Esta persona se había quedado parado cerca de la caja registradora y causo incomodidad con el hombre a cargo.

-Disculpe busca algo -pregunto el cajero pero el sujeto se quedo parado.

Takashi escuchó que el hombre de la caja hablo y asomo su cabeza para ver de que se trataba, cuando lo hizo vio a la persona que clavo su mirada en Komuro. Él al ver lo sospechoso que era saco su teléfono e intento marcar a los sicarios a su protección pero de momento el hombre de la caja volvió a hablar con el sicario ruso.

-Oiga si solo va estar parado, le pido que se marche por favor.. -no termino de hablar cuando el ruso le lanzo un cuchillo arrojadizo a su garganta matándolo al instante. Komuro escuchó los quejidos del dueño del lugar muriendo y rápido se oculto entre los pasillos para marcar a sus amigos.

-Takashi que pasa -contestó Ricardo desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Ricardo tengo... -No pudo terminar cuando un cuchillo se clavo en su pierna haciendo que soltara el teléfono y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Komuro Takashi -decía el hombre acercándose lentamente a él con un cuchillo en la mano, uno muy grande, como de al menos unos 30 cm -alguna ultima confesión antes de que te maté.

-Sólo una declaración, hoy no moriré -dijo y lanzó un grupo de latas al asesino, aprovechó la distracción y busco una salida de la tienda.

Llego a la habitación donde guardaban la mercancía y halló la salida trasera. Una vez afuera, movió un carro de basura que estaba junto para bloquear la salida a quien lo perseguía. Después escuchó la puerta siendo golpeada, entendió que el ruso estaba del otro lado.

-Maldición -dijo Komuro, comenzó a moverse hacia la calle para pedir ayuda. Pero cogía pues en su pierna aún tenia el cuchillo. Al estar en la vía publica, se recargó en un poste de luz para intentar sacar el cuchillo, -Maldición -volvió a decir mientras retiraba el arma lentamente produciéndose dolor. Una vez con el arma en su mano lo arrojó al suelo y después se quito el cinturón de sus pantalones, lo ató a su piernas aplicándose un torniquete sobre la herida.

comenzó a calmarse para que la sangre dejara de salir cuando una daga le roso la mejilla y se clavo en el siguiente poste de luz. Volteo y vio al sicario caminando hacia él de manera lenta.

-Tienes suerte de que ese sea mi ultimo cuchillo arrojadizo, tenia pensado matarte lentamente pero -desenfundó una pistola 9mm y apuntó -voy a matarte de manera rápida y llena de tortura.

Takashi asustado por esto, se quedo estático, no se dio cuenta pero sus amigos venían en una moto por su espalda a toda velocidad.

-Que -exclamo el ruso al ver que unos motociclistas venían, cuando estos pasaron por debajo de una luz publica observó a la segunda persona del vehículo con una mini uzi apuntándole. -Rayos

El asesino corrió en dirección a la cera donde estaba Takashi mientras los sicarios mexicanos disparaban. Estos se detuvieron a nivel de Komuro.

-Takashi estas bien -pregunto el que conducía.

-Ricardo es bueno verles pero... -señaló su torniquete de la pierna.

-Descuida te sacaremos de aquí -dijo Helen al ver igual la herida del chico. De pronto el sicario se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar ha los tres. -Cubre té -indico y Komuro se protegió detrás del poste mientras Helen y Ricardo arremetían al hombre.

Lanzaron cinco disparos a su cuerpo en el torso sin embargo no lograron, el ruso se mantuvo de pie y dio una risa maniática mientras dejaba atónitos a los chicos. -Tontos -afirmó y de nuevo disparo pero solo una vez. Cuando de momento un disparo de lo que parecía ser una carabina impacto en el pecho del sujeto derribándolo.

Los tres miraron a atrás ya que de ahí provenía el origen de la detonación, vieron a un hombre con la misma apariencia y mascara de la vez que Takashi fue atacado en el centro comercial.

-Estas bien -pregunto el sicario acercándose con el arma abajo.

-Si, gracias -dijo Takashi confundido, primero este hombre lo quería matar, ahora le había salvado el pescuezo, que estaba pasando.

-No te pregunte a ti niño -respondió a este.

-Estoy bien hermano, te he extrañado -dijo Helen quitándose el casco de motocicleta y acercándose a esté quien se quito la mascara para que su hermana le viera y se abrazaran por un momento.

-Hola cuñado también te he echado de menos -exclamo Ricardo.

-Pues yo no cabrón, sigo pensando que no eres el indicado para mí hermana -menciono el sicario de apodo coyote.

-Me explican que pasa -dijo Takashi ante el momento.

-Tal vez tengan que esperar a otro momento y lugar para hacerlo, porque no dentro de un instante en el infierno -hablo el ruso quien se puso de pie y sacando detrás suyo una escopeta recortada apunto a los cuatro.

-Hijo de puta, como es que estas vivo te dispare en el corazón -exclamo Coyote al verlo intacto -espera traes chaleco antibalas.

-No necesitaras saber de eso porque pronto van a...

Empezaron a oírse sirenas de patrullas, Komuro y los demás vieron a dos vehículos policiales acercarse por lo que los asesinos mexicanos se colocaron sus mascaras de nuevo y Takashi se puso detrás del poste de alumbrado para que las autoridades no le vieran la cara, las patrullas se detuvieron detrás del sicario quien se preguntaba porque molestaban ahora. De los carros salieron cuatro policías que apuntaron con sus revólveres a los cinco.

-Bajen las armas, las manos arriba -grito un policía.

-Demonios -blasfemo Takashi, los tres sicarios mexicanos bajaban lentamente las armas y las depositaron.

-Baje la escopeta señor -indicó el policía al asesino europeo al percatarse de que era el único que aun conservaba su arma -baje su arma, no lo voy a repetir de nuevo.

En movimiento rápido, el ruso se agacho y dio la vuelta y disparo cuatro veces su arma de corto alcance, impacto en los policías en el pecho, torso y abdomen. Viendo esto, Ricardo grito a los demás -Vámonos.

Helen corrió hacia la barda del hogar mas cercano y junto a su hermano la escalaron luego de tomar sus armas. Takashi escalaba despacio el muro de por lo menos 2 metros de alto con dificultad, la joven sicaria tuve que ayudarlo a subir; mientras Ricardo tomaba su arma y disparaba en contra del sicario pero era en vano, entonces fue y escalo la barda de piedra para que del otro lado se reuniera con sus amigos.

-Ahora que -preguntó al estar de nuevo con ellos.

-Nos vamos -dijo coyote mirando a un auto en la parte de afuera de la casa donde no había nadie. Se acerco al carro y rompió la ventana de un golpe, entro en él y llamo a los demás -Entren de una vez -lo encendió cruzando los cables durante el corto momento que los demás se subían, Komuro y Ricardo atrás mientras Helen tomaba asiento junto a su hermano adelante.

Encendió el motor, puso sus manos en el volante y metió reversa para derribar la reja de acceso a la casa. La derribo y atropello al sicario, sin embargo este vio que el auto iba a impactarle por lo que salto para evitar que el golpe le fuera fatal.

-Saca nos de aquí -dijo Helen a su hermano, acelero lo mas que pudo y para llevarlos a su escondite.

-Cobardes -grito el asesino poniéndose en pie y tomando su arma que había soltado. Entonces oyó una voz por detrás suya hablando con dificultad, era uno de los policías que pedía refuerzos por radio.

-Aquí oficial Fujibayashi Makoto, oficiales caídos, envíen refuerzos, sospechoso fuertemente armado y... -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ruso apareció sobre ya que el policía estaba en el suelo perdiendo sangre.

-Ya cierra la boca -el sicario piso su pecho, donde tenía el impacto de la bala explosiva de la escopeta y apunto a su cara.

-No, espere ¡no! -grito el policía antes de recibir un segundo disparo del arma en su cara.

-Oficial reporte que ha sido eso -pregunto la operadora de la radio en la estación de policías de la ciudad.

Luego el asesino tomo la patrulla que tenia la puerta abierta, apago las sirenas y la luz del carro y condujo persiguiendo a Takashi y sus colegas a través de las calles de tokonohuso. -Un sedan azul marino -dijo el tipo de carro en el que habían huido.

A la distancia Takashi estaba siendo atendido por Ricardo en la parte trasera del vehículo, le estaba limpiando la herida con yodo para después cocer el corte.

-Mierda eso arde -maldijo Komuro al sentir el yodo en la herida.

-Ya calmate, es para que deje de sangrar ahora tendrás que aguantar, voy a coser tu herida -tomó aguja el hilo de plástico para hacer esto.

-Hey espera, no seria mejor que vayamos al hospital y lo haga un profesional -sugirió el herido.

-Si vamos a un hospital, harán preguntas, como que paso para que te hicieras las heridas -explico Helen

-Y si vamos lo mas probable es que sospechen de nosotros y llamen a la policía, se armara un relajó si ven las armas en el carro y también si descubren que es robado -a completo el hermano de la chica.

-Tiene sentido, no hay de otra -dijo y se quito la sudadera que tenia para meterla en su boca -venga

Ricardo metió el hilo en la aguja y comenzó a suturar la herida, Takashi contenía el grito mientras mordía la prenda, al cabo de unos diez minutos termino y corto el hilo restante. Saco una venda de la puso alrededor de la costura, ya había terminado.

-Ya esta -indico el joven sicario.

-Bien, ahora -miro a Carlos por el espejo retrovisor para ver su rostro. -Quien te contrato para matarme, y no te hagas porque te recuerdo tu me atacaste junto a tu amigo en la plaza hace unas semanas, dime también porque nos acabas de ayudar, quien es este sicario.

Coyote se quito la mascara pues ya no valía la pena ocultar su identidad a quien fue antes su presa.

-Me llamó Carlos Gomez, soy el hermano mayor de esta pequeña traviesa -dijo de manera burlona y nostálgica a a Helen -Me apodan coyote, soy un sicario igual que mi hermana, trabajo para quien me pague bien, generalmente para el cartel del golfo, uno de sus capos contrato a mi y un amigo para darte caza ya que eres el sucesor de Francisco Marcos León Rojas, uno de los mejores capos del Chapó, o al menos lo era. El cartel nos dio una semana para buscarte y regresar con tu cabeza, pero resultaste presa difícil. Después de que paso el tiempo que nos dieron, el hijo de puta rompió nuestro contrato y contrato a ese sujeto -se refería al nuevo asesino -se le apoda el ruso, uno de los mejores sicarios de Europa oriental, su nombre es Alexei Vladikovich es moscovita. Sádico, paciente, y no deja testigos. Todo un lunático porque su padre lo educo como un spetnaz al igual que su abuelo.

-Comprendo, y tu amigo -preguntó Takashi

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo nostálgico.

-Perdón -exclamo la chica.

-No te culpo, dinero es dinero ¿no? -dijo sonriente y con culpa.

Después de ello, hubo un silencio de casi veinte minutos mientras se daban cuenta de que el sicario ruso los había perdido. Luego de un rato llegaron a un estacionamiento público, entraron y ocuparon uno de los lugares.

-Que hacemos aquí -pregunto Takashi.

-Venga vamos a cambiar el vehículo, de seguro ya han reportado el carro como robado, la policía debe de estar rondando mas el hecho de que ese demente matara a cuatro policías antes -dijo coyote.

-Si, pero que auto tomaremos -miro los vehículos del estacionamiento.

-Aquí debe de haber un auto híbrido, podría hackearlo para hacernos con el -menciono Ricardo sacando su celular.

-Bien te ayudare, Helen ve con él a la entrada y vigilen que no aparezca el desgraciado -indico el hermano de Helen y a Komuro.

-No es un poco arriesgado, además el dudo que pueda caminar bien -exclamo la hermana señalando a Komuro detrás suyo.

-Necesitamos estar pendiente mientras tu novio busca el carro.

Carlos fue con Ricardo y caminaron entre los vehículos buscando un híbrido en tanto Takashi y Helen observaban parados en la entrada, ningún auto aparecía, ni siquiera una persona; el ambiente era tenso, las patrullas sonando por las calles, sabían que ellos ya estaban buscándolos sin conocerlos.

-Mucho silencio -dijo Takashi -demasiado

-Komuro-kun eres tu -dijo una voz detrás de él. El chico volteo y Helen miro igual para ver a una joven de pelo morado y un cuerpo bello el cual muchas mujeres envidiaran; era Saeko Busujima.

-Busujima-senpai -saludo a la capitana de kendo con la que entrenaba en la escuela. -Que haces aquí

-Eso debería decir yo, vengo de un entrenamiento con amigo de mi padre, y tú -dijo la pelimorada acercándose a él con un bōkken, mientras Helen se alejaba un poco dándoles privacidad. La chica entonces se percato de algo que resaltaba en la mejilla de Takashi. -Que es ese corte en tu cara.

Komuro se le había olvidado el rose del segundo cuchillo que el sicario le arrojo, esta herida había dejado de sangrar sin embargo estaba aun abierta, él la tapó con su mano al ver esto.

-Esto, bueno me lastime en casa -explico nervioso, Busujima se dio cuenta que Takashi mentía.

-Estuviste acaso en una pelea, no es así -dedujo la situación -que pasa.

Antes de que el chico explicara Coyote, Helen y Ricardo aparecieron detrás de él en el vehículo que robaron.

-Vamos entra -dijo Ricardo.

-Perdón Busujima-senpai debo irme -se despidió y abrió la puerta trasera del carro y entro.

Saeko se quedo con la intriga mientras veía a Takashi irse con el grupo del transporte. Algo pasaba con Komuro e iba a averiguarlo.

En tanto en el lugar donde el sicario ruso había matado a los policías, el padre de Rei, el inspector había llegado a la escena con refuerzos policiales que acordonaron el área.

-Cuatro muertos a tiro de escopeta parece, uno mas en esa tienda, y gotas de sangre en la calle -dijo el inspector viendo de cerca a los cuerpos. -Seguro que no hay testigos oficial Asami -pregunto a la joven policía que la tenia como una asistente.

-No señor no hay ninguno -respondió la joven

-Que los forenses me hagan un informe de las sangre encontraron y a quien le pertenece lo mas rápido que pueden -pidió Miyamoto.

De vuelta con los chicos en el auto, Takashi se percato que estaban llendo a los muelles de Tokonohuso, se preocupo entonces.

-Porque venimos al muelle

-El maldito envió un mensaje -dijo Ricardo a Takashi revelando que él tenia el teléfono que había soltado el chico en la tienda donde lo atacaron inicialmente.

Tomo su telefono y vio que en su bandeja de mensajes habian un par de correos de audio, abrio el primero y entonces escucho algo siniestro que el sicario ruso estaba planeando.

"hola Takashi Komuro, escucha me agradas, eres una presa de cierta manera interesante para mi, asi que voy decirte que te reto a un juego, se llama Jagernaut, tal vez te preguntes de que consiste es muy simple, un grupo de soldados o en nuestro caso, hombres y mujeres bien armados deben enfrentarse al jagernaut, que porta mas armas y de mas calibre, osea yo. Tu y tus amigos me enfrentaran a mi mañana a las diez de la mañana en tu escuela, la preparatoria Fujimi. Ahí sera nuestro campo de batalla, nos enfrentaremos hasta que ustedes me venzan o yo les convierta en un charco de sangre enorme en los pasillos de escuela. Si ganas, te dejare de molestar y si yo gano, pues ganare mucho dinero con tu cabeza ante mi empleador, una cosa mas, si adviertes a la policia de lo de mañana, llenare de plomo a tus queridas castaña y pelirosada, hasta entonces" -eran las palabras enviadas en los audios a Komuro.

-Desgraciado -vocifero Takashi al oír esto.

-Que hacemos Takashi, recuerda que estamos a tus ordenes -dijo Helen.

-Temo que tendremos que enfrentarlo -exclamo el muchacho -necesitaremos armas, unas muy buenas para hacerle frente a este demente.

-Tengo la solución -dijo Coyote y los llevo a su cueva en los muelles. Se introdujeron en la morada de este y les mostro el arsenal que habia comprado a su proveedor al igual otras armas que tenia en su poder. -Eligan una.

Ricardo tomo un rifle M16 con mira incluida, mientras que Helen tomaba la M4 con lanzagranadas de su hermano, Coyote busco granadas de humo y fragmentacion que tenia al igual que cargadores y municiones de las armas, Takashi eligio una escopeta que tenia antes Carlos ahí, una escopeta Ithaca con mira francotiradora.

-Bueno ahora tenemos armas, pero como le haremos para que no toque a los demás en la escuela -pregunto la chica del grupo.

-Esta la cancha de voleibol que es un edifico aparte en la escuela, espacioso para todos en la institucion si se les ocurre entrar ahí, podriamos llevarlos y encerrarlos en lo que pasa todo el desastre una hora antes de que comience todo, no quiero que Fujimi se convierta en una Columbus -hablo refiriendose a la masacre de la escuela columbus en estados unidos. -tampoco quiero que ese bastardo toque a Saya y a Rei, incluso a Busujima

-Que pasa con Imamura y Morita -pregunto Ricardo.

-La verdad, ellos casi no importan pero bueno, tambien vamos a salvarlos.

-Entonces esta decidido mañana a las 7:30 nos despertamos para ir a su escuela -dijo coyote y les dio un lugar donde dormir a su hermana y sus acompañantes en su humilde morada para el encuentro de mañana.

Por otro lado, el ruso estaba en su encondite en un barrio bajo de la ciudad mientras preparaba su traje para la mañana siguiente, era un uniforme spetsnaz con una boina roja como las que usaban los antiguos de la union sovietica, junto con un chaleco antibalas reforzado que tenia por debajo, preparo sus armas, cuatro pistolas makarov, una escopeta Saiga, un par de AKS-74 U dragunov, varios cuchillos balisticos y granads RGD-5.

-Esto sera interesante -puso una mirada sadica el asesino europeo.

 **Fin de este capitulo.**

 **Les gusto, comente al respecto, con eso me inspiro a seguir la historia, un saludo a todos ustedes mis lectores.**


	11. capitulo 11

Amanecía en tokonohuso, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus escuelas por otro día mas de estudios, sin embargo no seria un típico día para los de la escuela Fujimi.

 _Flashback_

-Chicos que es Juggernaut -preguntó Takashi después de haber escuchado los mensajes del sicario ruso.

-Es un antiguo método de entrenamiento secreto de los spetnaz durante los días de la unión soviética -explicaba Carlos -a los spetnaz se les evaluaba si eran de trabajar en equipo o individual enfrentándose a lo que denominaban un juggernaut, o como otros dirían, un tanque humano. Pero el método fue cancelado por la CCCP Después de ver que muchos de los soldados se volvían adictos a la matanza sin remordimiento, o eso es lo que he oído.

 _Fin del Flashback_

A la distancia, cuatro sujetos abordo de un auto híbrido se dirigían armados a la escuela, hicieron una pausa de camino al Alugar bajo un puente donde no se transitaba mucho para dar un ultimo repaso a lo que pasaría.

-Muy bien repasemos el plan una ultima vez -dijo Komuro mientras se mantenía con los tres mexicanos en el auto estacionado. -Llegaremos a la hora del descanso, haremos que todos vayan al gimnasio, los encerraremos y Ricardo bloqueara la red de los celulares para que no llamen a la policía, así los retrasaremos a su aparición, cuando llegue ese sujeto, lo enfrentaremos con todo -explico.

-Parece bien, solo un problema, como le haremos para que los suyos no los reconozcan por sus voces -pregunto coyote.

-Fingimos acentos, recuerda que los señores Albornoz nos enseñaron a imitar el acento alemán -dijo su hermana.

-Puedo fingir acento griego -comento Ricardo.

-De eso si no se -dijo Takashi.

-Es un problema, espera eres parte de México, debes tener algún acento pegado, yucateco...

-No

-Chilango

-No

-Norteño

-No

-Sureño

-No

-Verucruzano

-No

-Tepiteño -mencionó los tipos de habla que hay en México -es joda verdad no supone tienes sangre mexicana, pues ya que, tu no hablas hasta que todos los de la escuela estén en el gimnasio. Andando.

Condujeron el auto hasta la reja de entrada al colegio que mantenía abierta, vieron que no había nadie y entraron aparcando el vehículo entre los demás carros de los profesores.

-Es hora -dijo Coyote mientras entregaba la vestimenta con la que ocultarían sus rostros los chicos y su hermana, el se puso un pasamontañas negra con una calavera blanca en la cara, Ricardo tenia una gorra estilo militar color gris, unos lentes oscuros y una tela que cubría su rostro desde su nariz hasta su cuello, junto se puso una bufanda dorada con negro. Takashi se puso una gorra café hacia atrás con igual unos lentes de sol, con una tela que tenia impresa una calavera en la boca. Sacaron las armas que alistaron mas otras más que llevaron por si su problema se ampliaba.

Caminaron con las mochilas colgadas de sus hombros rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, durante el proceso, los chicos vieron a otros chicos en la entrada de la escuela quienes vieron a los disfrazados de manera sospechosa, algunos de estos sacaron sus celulares con tal de grabarlos pero entonces Helen saco una pistola y apunto a estos.

-Mejor guarden eso, les sugiero irse, las cosas se pondrán feas -decía con el acento alemán mientras entraban al lugar. En el acto, Ricardo activo el punto muerto de los teléfono a doscientos metros de radio para que llamasen a la policía.

Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras que Takashi y sus colegas pasaban por los casilleros de la entrada hacia el comedor mientras otros alumnos los veían con las armas en las manos. Komuro apunto con su escopeta al igual que Ricardo mientras Coyote habló -Todos al comedor ahora.

En otro lado de la escuela, Saya y Rei estaban en el pasillo durante el receso mientras esperaban a que Komuro apareciera para las clases.

-Donde se habrá metido ese tonto -dijo Saya recargada contra la pared.

-Crees que se allá dormido -divagó Miyamoto enfrente de ella. -Digo después de lo ayer -se sonrojó levemente.

-Tal vez -dijo Takagi con la misma expresión en su rostro. -Llamemos le, prestame tu celular.

-Yo no traigo el mío es contra las reglas y tú -preguntó la castaña.

-Soy una estudiante ejemplar, así que no lo traigo, maldición -vocifero la chica.

Sin darse cuenta, una chica de cabello morado se les acercaba con tal de preguntarles por su amigo.

-Disculpen -exclamo la pelimorada llamando la atención de las dos. -Soy Saeko Busujima de tercer año, tengo entendido que ustedes son amigas de Komuro-kun lo han visto, me gustaría hablar con él.

-Busujima-senpai, hemos oído de ti por Takashi, aun no llega, porque lo necesitas -preguntó la pelirosa.

-Como dije me gustaría hablar con él, pero como no esta, supongo que tendré que buscarlo después -antes de que se dirigiera comenzaron a sentir tenso el ambiente, algo pasaba y se escucho la detonación de un arma de fuego.

-Que fue eso - exclamo Rei.

Momentos antes, en el primer piso, los chicos habían llegado a la cafetería de la escuela donde Komuro, Helen y Ricardo entraron mientras Coyote fue a la sala de maestros. Los tres en el lugar desenfundaron sus armas, Takashi apunto su Ithaca al techo y disparo. Todos en el lugar voltearon a ver a los tres enmascarados, Ricardo salto sobre una de las mesas del comedor y dio instrucciones a los estudiantes bajo el acento griego.

-¡Muy bien todos, calmen se, quiero que todos vayan en orden al gimnasio ahora, incluso los de la cocina, muevan sus traseros! -grito y los estudiantes acataron y comenzaron a ir a este lugar. Se bajo de la mesa mientras Helen y Takashi se ponían junto a él. -Ahora hay que llevarlos, Helen guía los, iré con Takashi a sacar a los demás de las aulas.

-Bien -dijo Helen tomando su M4 -¡Vamos que no tengo todo el día!

En la sala de maestros, los profesores se mantenían con la incógnita de que si habían escuchado bien, lo que sonó había sido un arma de fuego.

-Eso fue un disparo -dijo una mujer de bello cuerpo para su madura edad.

-No lo se Kyoko-sensei -decía quien parecía ser el maestro de educación física -iré a investigar, venga conmigo Shido-sensei -llamo al cuatro ojos, castroso.

-Que, porque yo -dijo inmutado cuando la puerta de la sala fue derribada por un hombre que tenia un pasamontañas en su cabeza.

-Muy bien todos -dijo Coyote apuntado con una AK-47 a los maestros en el lugar -salgan de manera ordenada y dirigían se al gimnasio, si es que quieren seguir en una pieza, que ni se los ocurra llamar a las autoridades.

Dijo y los profesores salieron de la oficina mientras se dirigían a donde los indicaban, con las manos levantadas. En los pisos superiores, Ricardo y Takashi estaban sacando a los demás de la escuela para el gimnasio, sin embargo Komuro comenzó a preocuparse, no veía a Rei ni a Saya entre los que sacaban, ni siquiera cuando retiraron a los de su salón

"Donde estas esas dos" dijo tenso en su cabeza, luego de percatarse de que ya no quedaba nadie mas en el lugar iban a bajar a las escaleras para el lugar de resguardo de los de la escuela cuando Komuro se acercó a Ricardo para hablar.

-Iré a buscar a Saya y a Rei, cuando las encuentre las llevare al gimnasio y las reuniremos con los demás, de ahí yo me uno a ustedes

-Date prisa entonces -comentó Ricardo.

Llevo a los demás a gimnasio mientras que Helen y Coyote reunían a los demás profesores de la academia para llevarlos al mismo lugar. A varias calles de la escuela, una camioneta de vidrios polarizados se dirigía a toda velocidad a la escuela Fujimi, en él venia el demente sicario ruso armado hasta los dientes. Conducía como demonio, acelerando a medida que se acercaba al lugar del duelo burlando los semáforos y empujando a los vehículos que se topaba en el camino.

Takashi rondaba por todos lados de la escuela buscando a sus amigas, no las hallaba y casi daban la hora acordada para que el demente asesino apareciera, pasaron minutos hasta que Komuro pensó en un lugar en el que ellas probablemente irían a ocultarse -La azotea.

Corrió hasta este lugar y derribo la puerta que estaba entre cerrada, siguió hasta la parte superior de este buscándolas. Ahí estaban, Rei, Saya y Saeko ocultas.

-Segura que es buena idea ocultarnos aquí -pregunto Rei en el lugar mientras revisaba que nadie viniera.

-No hay otro lugar a donde ir es probable que los que nos estén atacando hallan bloqueado las demás salidas -dijo Saya ocultando su preocupación. -Ahora hay que ver como contactar a la policía.

Saeko saco su teléfono e intento marcar a la policía pero vio que le indicaba que no tenia señal alguna, cosa que le parecía raro -es extraño, no hay señal, generalmente lo hay.

-Que, que aremos entonces -exclamo Takagi ante lo dicho.

-Silencio viene alguien -dijo Rei.

Las tres se ocultaron al agacharse para evitar ser vistas por quien venía, se posicionaron en un punto ciego con Busujima al frente ya que portaba un Bōkken, detrás Rei quien había tomado un palo de escoba para usarlo como lanza. Saya de ultimo ya que no tenia idea de como pelear. Komuro avanzaba con el arma en las manos, subió las escaleras y vio a nadie en el lugar a primera instancia, comenzó a preocuparse.

-Donde estarán -dijo pero apenas si lograba oírse su voz con el pañuelo sobre sus labios.

Sin aviso un golpe fue depositado contra la espalda del chico haciendo que el cayera de frente y soltara su arma, no lo sabia pero Busujima le había golpeado con su Bōkken que siempre portaba. Después ello, se dio la vuelta a dolorido por el golpe, Rei y Saeko se pusieron frente a él apuntándole sus armas.

-No te muevas -dijo Busujima moviendo su espada de madera cerca del rostro de Takashi.

-Chicas, esperen -dijo, se quito los lentes y la tela que cubría su boca, mas la gorra que tenia puesto -soy yo.

-Komuro -dijeron las tres al darse cuenta de quien era.

-Takashi que haces vestido así, que esta pasando -exclamo Saya tomandole del cuello cuando intento ponerme de pie.

-Tranquilizate por favor y dejame explicar -se soltó de Saya y miro a las tres. -Miren necesito que vayan con los demás en el gimnasio y se oculten, no llamen a la policía por mas quieran entienden.

-Komuro-kun no se que traes entre manos, pero por tu tono es preocupante -decía su senpai -que pasa.

-Escuchen se los explicaré resumido, Rei, Saya recuerdan que les dije que alguien me intento matar antes -hablaba enfocada a ellas dos.

-Si -dijeron ambas causando intriga en Saeko.

-Bueno, un maniático viene en camino para...

No termino de hablar cuando se escucho el derribar de una reja, Takashi se acercó a la barda a para ver de que se trataba, vio entonces que una camioneta negra atravesó la reja de la entrada y el vehículo bino a impactar se contra la entrada del plantel.

Mientras, Ricardo, Helen y Coyote habían encerrado a los demás en el gimnasio bloqueando la puerta con cadenas y un tubo para que nadie saliera, a la vez cerraron la puerta trasera del mismo.

-Son todos -pregunto Coyote

-Supongo, vi a Imamura y Morita, pero no a Rei ni a Saya -exclamo Helen

-Takashi dijo que iba a buscarlos antes de que el maniático llegase... -decía su novio cuando escucharon el aparecer de un vehículo en las inmediaciones.

-Llego el bastardo

Takashi vio que de la camioneta impactada, salia un hombre con vestimenta militar rusa antigua, pero con unos cuantos detalles, tenia un chaleco reforzado para las balas con una mascara anti-gas, también cargaba muchas armas en él. Este hombre elevo su mirada y la paso cerca donde Komuro acechaba

-Agachense -dijo a sus amigas que igual miraban.

-Quien es ese Takashi -pregunto Saya cerca del chico.

-Un demente ruso que contrataron para matarme -decía -les explicaré todo después, pero ahora quiero que se queden aquí hasta que Ricardo, Helen, el otro demente y yo nos deshagamos de este.

-Porque no llamar a la policía a que lo detenga -sugiero Rei.

-Creeme no serviría de nada, ya me tope con el tipo antes, no servirá de nada, tendría que venir las auto defensas para detenerlo -exclamo.

-Aun así, sabes que la policía llegara tarde o temprano -hablo Saya.

-Lo se, e intentaremos detenerlo antes -dijo Takashi antes de darles un beso a la castaña y a la pelirosa en la frente y decir -por favor quedense aquí y no bajen hasta que lo acabemos, las tres las veré después.

-Suerte -dijeron Takagi y Miyamoto antes de Komuro se fuera.

Tomo la escopeta que había soltado y regreso por donde bino, cerro la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea, bajo para reunirse con sus colegas para hacer frente al sicario.

En tanto Saeko se puso de pie y miro a las dos.

-Que piensan hacer

-Esperar aquí no creo, pero no es conveniente movernos -exclamo Takagi.

-Takashi menciono algo del gimnasio, los que vengan con él llevaron a los estudiantes y profesores ahí, ese sujeto parece peligroso, creo que no es conveniente dejarlos ahí -dijo la kendoka.

-Piensas que debemos sacarlos -dijo Rei confundida.

-Es mejor que dejarlos encerrados, podríamos sacarlos aprovechando como distracción cuando empiecen a pelear contra el asesino -dijo guardando su Bōkken, -vienen.

-Andando -dijeron las dos.

Ignoraron la petición de su amigo, y entonces fueron a por los demás que habían encerrado, mientras Takashi se reunía con los mexicanos en la cafetería de la escuela quienes aguardaban a la aparición del ruso.

-Donde andabas -exclamo Helen al verlo aparecer con su disfraz puesto.

-Las en contrastes -pregunto Ricardo.

-Si, no importa están a salvo ahora... -fue interrumpido.

-Ahora morirán -hablo alguien mas en la sala. Voltearon y presenciaron al sicario ruso frente a ellos, le apuntaron con sus armas y dispararon descargando una ráfaga de balas sobre él.

En la salida trasera del plantel, Saeko y las otras dos escucharon las detonaciones de las armas, por lo que decidieron darse prisa para sacar a los del gimnasio, en el lugar, los alumnos y profesores oyeron igual las descargas de las balas; muchos se asustaron y alarmaron.

-Todos tranquilos estaremos bien -dijo Kyoko-sensei intentando calmar a sus estudiantes.

-Estar bien, no oye los disparos, es probable que vengan a matarnos -exclamo un alumno que cayo en el miedo.

-Tranquilizate Tsunouda -dijo Morita a quien era el brabucon de la escuela. -Si quisieran matarnos nos hubieran encerrado aqui.

-Tal vez solo nos hacen esperar -exclamo el delincuente.

-Si nos hacen esperar, solo haran que aparezca la policia, no creo que sea una toma de rehenes, ellos estarian aqui, ademas por lo que acaba de sonar, pareciera que se enfrentan a alguien mas, y no es de la policia -dijo un chico de lentes, gordito que tenia la mirada centrada en los disparos.

-Por favor guarden silencio alteran a los demas -dijo la enfermera de la escuela. Tsunouda se calmo y tomo a su novia quien estaba a su lado quien estaba algo asustada. Morita se junto Imamura mientras pensaban en lo que pasaba

Fuera del gimnasio, en el edificio de la escuela; Ricardo, Helen, Coyote y Komuro se quedaron asombrados al ver al sicario ruso de pie y casi intacto por los disparos; el chaleco que llevaba era especial uno que habia modificado el sicario.

-Mi turno -exclamo el asesino para desenfundar su escopeta saiga para despues apuntar a los cuatro.

-¡Cubranse!

Los cuatro salieron de la cafeteria con los disparos del sicario sobre sus cabezas mientras Coyote los cubria. Corrieron por los pasillos cubriendose y disparando al asesino.

-¡Corran!¡no se detengan! -decia el hermano mayor de Helen

-Maldita sea, muere de una vez -maldecia la chica disparando

De momento vio al sicario que le apunto y ella se arrojo al interior de uno de los salones. Ricardo la vio en problemas y abrio fuego a la espalda del ruso, quien dirigio su atencion a él. Le apunto pero su arma se habia descargado, saco de la mochila que cargaba una AK-74 y apunto, el hacker iba a aventarse al interior de un salón para cubrirse como su novia pero no habia ninguna puerta de salón cerca, estaba contra la pared. Takashi de improvisto salto hacia el asesino e intento apuñalarlo con un cuchillo que le dio Carlos pero el sicario lo impedia y ambos empezaron a forsejear. Ricardo solto su arma un momento y salio igual disparado hacia el ruso para empujarlo contra la pared. El hombre dio una patada contra el hacker dandole en su estomago dejandolo sin aire, Helen lo vio e igual se abalanzo sobre el mercenario. Los tres intentaron acabar de esta manera con el ruso, pero este lo impedia. Coyote tomo su rifle, y apunto a la cabeza del sicario para matarlo por una vez por todas, sin embargo no lograba fijarlo.

-Dejenlo -grito pero los chicos no se bajaban, por lo que Carlos solto su arma y fue contra el moscovita y lo derribaron empujandolo en uno de los salones.

Los cinco calleron sobre los escritorios y sillas del lugar, adoloridos quedaron en el suelo. El primero en levantarse fue el sicario demente, quien tomo la M4 de Helen que solto por error. Vio que este tenia el lanzagranadas cargado y a los cuatro. -Ultimas palabras -Se escucharon sirenas en las afueras de la escuela. Ruso acecho por la ventana del aula sin exponerse tanto y presencio a seite patrullas estacionadas por delante de la escuela, los policias apuntaron sus pistolas a la escuela, uno de estos que tenia un altavoz la uso para dar a conocerse.

-Esta es la policia, salgan con las manos en alto -dijo el policia.

-Dudo que eso funcione, acaso no escuchaste los disparos cuando veniamos, han de tener armas pesadas -exclamo el compañero de quien hablo.

-Tranquilo, si las cosas se complican he llamado a las fuerzas especiales, estan en camino, en tanto, hay que esperar que vengan para calmar la situacion -se tranquilizaron ambos policias pero de momento un sonido les llamo la atención, algo parecido al disparo de un explosivo -que es eso.

Los policias presentes vieron como de una ventana era disparado algo hacia ellos, se apartaron de sus patrullas y una de estas estallo en una gran llamarada.

-Contacto a central, envien refuerzos rapido, creo que sera necesario tambien a las fuerzas de auto defensa -dijo el mismo polica por su radio del uniforme.


	12. capitulo 12

Mientras eso ocurría en la academia Fujimi, en la casa Miyamoto, los padres de Rei intentaban pasar un momento de calidad juntos.

 _Lemon_

La madre de Rei estaba abrazando cariñosamente a Tadashi (el padre de Rei). Este se hallaba encima de ella, penetrándola después de unos días de no haber estado con ella.

-Tadashi -decía la señora Miyamoto excitada. -Lo sientes, me voy a venir, vente conmigo.

-Yo igual amor -exclamo el hombre cuando libero su fluido en el interior de su esposa mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y se besaban para no molestar a los vecinos con sus gritos de placer que se producían mutuamente.

-Aun estas activo -dijo seductora mente la mujer, su marido sonrió y antes de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, sonó su teléfono que tenia a lado de la mesa de noche en su casa.

 _Fin del Lemon_

-Quien molesta a esta hora -exclamo la castaña mientras se cubría con una sabana mientras el inspector tomaba el teléfono y contestaba la llamada que venia de las oficinas de la estación de policía.

-Hola -dijo el hombre con el celular en la oreja.

-Inspector Miyamoto, lo necesitamos, hay una situación en este momento, necesitamos a todos los elementos en escena -dijo otro inspector por la linea, este se oiga alterado, a la vez había distorsión de fondo, se oían disparos de armas pesadas.

-Que de que hablas, habla claro -dijo el señor Tadashi.

-Hay una situación en la academia Fujimi, un enfrentamiento interno, armas pesadas, no sabemos cuantos ni quienes son o si hay rehenes, pero no sabemos de los alumnos -hablo claro el policía por la linea.

Tadashi se alarmó al oír el nombre de la escuela, ya que ahí estudiaba su única hija. Tomo sus prendas y salio corriendo mientras se despedía de su esposa esa mañana para ir a la escuela donde se suscitaban los hechos.

En la escuela, Takashi y los tres mexicanos que lo acompañaban, se habían separado cuando el asesino ruso se distrajo, buscaron donde reagrupar se mientras este asesino buscaba sus huellas. Se habían metido al laboratorio de ciencias por un momento para idear un plan con lo que sabían del tipo.

-Como vamos a matar a ese desgraciado hijo de puta -exclamo Ricardo -le hemos disparado mas de veinte ocasiones y no muere el cabrón

-Un chaleco blindado no resiste tantos impactos de bala o si, su ropa se ve perforada -dijo Komuro con los otros tres.

-Debió haber consumido Hashis -comentó Coyote a los chicos.

-Hashis, que es eso -pregunto Takashi.

-Una antigua droga que data de hace siglos, en la era de las cruzadas, los asesinos de siria consumían esta droga para ser más precisos a la hora de matar y ser resistentes a las heridas de algún enemigo, no afecta a los sentidos de quien los consumé -informó el sicario hermano de Helen -debió consumir una gran cantidad de Hashis para poder resistir tanto hasta ahora.

-Y ahora tenemos a la policía y a los medios afuera esperándonos, dime que chingados haremos -esta nervioso Ricardo.

-Quieres calmarte, cuando te alteras comienzas a insultar y gritar como un desquiciado -exclamo Helen mirando fijamente a su novio que estaba en este estado.

-Quieres que me calme, como madres quieres que lo haga con un cabrón inmortal persiguiendo nos sólo porque tenemos que proteger a este pendejo -señalo a Takashi -por un contrato del cual no sabíamos y ahora nos cargo la verga porque también la policía nos tiene acorralados como vergas madres quieres que me calme -gritó a toda madre y Helen le metió una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-Te calmas o el próximo lugar que te golpeare serán tus huevos -dijo al oído al chico.

-Ya entendí -seguía a dolorido por el golpe -ahora que hacemos -cuestionó ya calmado

-Dejamos esto a lo policía -sugirio Takashi.

-Dudo que puedan conmigo -era la voz del psicópata ruso que de momento entro en el lugar derribando las puertas, tenia su traje destrozado y el chaleco estaba semi perforado, aun tenia algunas partes del metal en perfecto estado. Apunto con una AK-74 que tenia de mas mientras los chicos se hicieron para atrás, Komuro tomo su escopeta y apunto al asesino y disparo perforando el chaleco en el su estómago. -Buen tiro mocoso, pero aun así no me has acabado.

Escupió plomo a los cuatro que salieron por el segundo acceso del laboratorio. Volviendo a los pasillos para de nuevo reagrupar se, pero estos eran seguidos por el asesino.

En tanto, Rei, Saya y Saeko habían llegado a la puerta del gimnasio que había sido cerrada con candado y cadena más el hecho que habían metido un tubo metálico para trabar la puerta. Rei tomo el tubo y comenzó a jalar retirando la tubería lentamente por lo trabado que estaba. Saeko y Saya miraban a la escuela donde se escuchaban los disparos de adentro preguntándose como estaba la situación conforme a Takashi, pero a la vez escuchaban a las patrullas que llegaban a la escena junto a las que ya estaban.

-Lo quite -dijo Rei arrojando el tubo a un lado llamando la atención de las otras dos.

-Bien ahora como piensan abrir esto -dijo Saya viendo la cadena y el candado que aun bloqueaban la puerta. Saeko empuño su bōkken y lanzando un fuerte golpe rompió la cadena y el candado cosa que sorprendió a la pelirosa. -Como demonios hiciste eso, esa espada es de madera y la cadena es de metal.

-No importa el arma sino el usuario -exclamo Busujima regresando su arma a la correa de su cintura.

Abrieron la puerta e iluminaron el oscuro cuarto donde los estudiantes se habían refugiado. Maestros y alumnos se sorprendieron al ver a las tres que los liberaron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a murmurar de alegría y de confusión del como habían sido liberados.

-Todos están bien -preguntó la Kendoka al frente de las tres a los demás, pero antes de que le contratasen, los disparos en el interior y el sonido de las patrullas le hicieron dar instrucciones a los demás -pronto hay que salir de aquí.

Los maestros recobraron el control y comenzaron a guiar a los alumnos a una salida del instituto, rodeando las estructura del plantel mientras se escuchaban los disparos. En la entrada, las fuerzas especiales de la policía se habían reunido junto al inspector Miyamoto que recién había arribado a la escena, precensiando a los medios de la ciudad y otras, incluyendo la nacional del suceso en la academia Fujimi.

-Digan me la situación -exclamo el policía mirando al oficial que estaba a cargo del primer grupo que llego al lugar.

-No tenemos idea Inspector Miyamoto, nos reportaron disparos de armas de alto calibre y llegamos rápido, entonces de una de las ventana salio disparado lo que supusimos una granada desde un lanza granadas a mi patrulla. Luego le notificamos a usted y a las fuerzas especiales, aunque también intente llamar a las fuerzas de auto defensa para que nos brindasen su ayuda pero creo que no sera necesario -explico el policía.

Tadashi miró al plantel de la escuela y escuchaba los disparos que provenían del interior del lugar. Disparos de armas grandes y pesadas.

-Parece que usan armas de uso exclusivo de uso militar, pero pareciese que se enfrentan adentro, contra quien pelean, tiene alguna idea -preguntó el oficial.

-No lo sabemos, sólo como usted supone, de ahí nada -dijo el policía.

-Bien que me dicen del equipo de asalto, cuando van a entrar -preguntó viendo a los policías preparándose para la acción.

-Esperan la orden de central que debe darles usted señor, usted esta a cargo -exclamo el oficial a su superior.

Al decir eso, los policías que estaban en el lugar miraron con determinación, el hombre sentía que era el momento de demostrar que tan habilidoso como inspector podía ser.

-De me un chaleco antibalas, entrare con ustedes -dijo Tadashi a loa fuerzas especiales de la policía quienes se lo entregaron.

Contacto a la central de la policía para la orden de entrar al lugar, sin embargo lo negaron hasta que sepan que acontecía en el lugar. Los medios en la entrada o en helicópteros grababan el suceso al igual que muchos curiosos en las cercanías, los disparos detenían por momentos y por momentos comenzaba de nuevo, dando la idea que era una guerra campal adentro, y así era.

En el interior, los chicos continuaban disparando al psicópata, quien los llevo a la sala de maestros.

-Vamos niños dejen se vencer, no pueden contra mi -decía el ruso dentro de un salón recargando su arma mientras se cubría porque su chaleco ya no servía.

-Oye y por que no negociamos ha -decía Takashi recargando su escopeta con los últimos cartuchos que tenia -dime cuanto te ofrecieron por matarme, le diré a mi padre que te el doble, incluso el triple si nos dejas en paz.

-Mocoso no lo entiendes verdad, esto no es por dinero, en realidad lo hago por un motivo mas -exclamo el sicario con el arma ya cargada.

-Cual es -pregunto Komuro

-Lo hago por el sencillo motivo mas vanidoso, me gusta estar en el centro de atención -miro hacia afuera y vio a los helicópteros de noticias rondando.

Salió del salón y disparo todo el cartucho de la carabina, Takashi se agachó, Ricardo se asomó con su rifle y devolvió las balas. Helen igual, coyote por sus parte se fue a la segunda salida de las oficinas de los maestros, vio un unas escaleras y grito a los tres.

-Vengan por aquí -grito y los muchachos salieron aprovechando que a su atacante se le acabaron las balas que les escupía.

Él vio que sus presas huían por las escaleras y ya no tenían mas cartuchos, iba a desenfundar su pistola bereta pero recordó que cargaba explosivos. Tomo una granada y le quito el anillo, lanzo a las escaleras pero por fortuna los cuatro ya habían descendido al piso inferior por lo que la explosión no les afectó mas que les sacudió el piso.

Con los policías, el inspector Miyamoto y los demás elementos mas los medios y la gente, escucharon la explosión que bino de adentro; seguido una columna de humo salió por una de las ventanas de la escuela. Preocupado, Tadashi llamo de nuevo a central para la autorización de entrar al complejo.

-Señor pido autorización para entrar a la escuela -rogó el padre de Rei preocupándose por ella.

-Negativo, esperen a la llegada de los refuerzos de las fuerzas de auto defensa -exclamo desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Fuerzas de auto defensa -dijo intrigado Tadashi, pero tenia sentido, la situación se había vuelto mas complicada de lo que se suponía que era.

A los lejos de la escuela, dos humbie del ejercito de Japón se acercaba con cinco elementos en cada uno para brindar ayuda a la situación.

-Recuerden, deben eliminar a las amenzanas que hay adentro, procuren no lastimar a nadie de los alumnos, en especial a mi hija -decía el general desde la radio de la camioneta militar.

-Entendido general Takagi -dijo el soldado a cargo del grupo que iba en la primera humbie.

-Buena suerte -corto la comunicación.

-Vaya tan dura esta la situación, no creí que terminaríamos saliendo como el ejercito mexicano -dijo el copiloto al aire.

-Que quieres decir con eso soldado -dijo el capitán quien conducía.

-Por lo que se, el ejercito de México es enviado a sus ciudades a ayudar a la cacería de los criminales de su país -exclamo el soldado con una actitud casi engreída.

-Que tiene eso de malo, el deber de un soldado es pelear por el bien de su gente, es mas siento admiración por ellos, tienen pelean en su propia casa en vez de ir a países ajenos a combatir -se refería a los soldados americanos.

-Vamos hay que darnos prisa -exclamo una mujer de rasgos morenos y pelo morado, su nombre era Rika, una de las mejores francotiradoras de su país, quien se habia ofrecido a ir y dar apoyo con tal de saber como estaba su amiga quien trabajaba como enfermera en la preparatoria donde estaba la su citándose la locura.

De regreso en la escuela, los alumnos y maestros estaban a unos metros de la salida rumbo a los asentamientos de la policía.

-Muy bien a la cuenta de tres, todos corran en una sola fila hacia la policía -exclamo el maestro de educación física a sus alumnos y a los demás maestros. -Ahora vayan.

Los alumnos salieron siguiendo las ordenes que les dieron, los policías los vieron al igual que el oficial a cargo que salio a recibir a los jóvenes que estaban ilesos. Dio ordenes a sus subordinados de llevarlos lejos de la escuela y atenderlos si tenían algo, todo esto mientras se preocupaba por Rei.

Ella estaba con Saeko y Saya en lo último de los alumnos para salir cuando detuvo a estas preocupándose por Takashi.

-Esperen no podemos dejar ahí a Takashi ni a sus amigos -exclamo preocupada la castaña.

-Tienes alguna idea de como ir a ayudarlo Miyamoto, si no te has dado cuenta por la explosión y los disparos, ellos tienen la situación controlada, si entramos es probable que nos volvamos un estorbo en lo que hacen -dijo Saya intentado dar una razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Takagi -decía la Kendoka -si vamos dudo que podamos hacer una diferencia, además la policía esta aquí, ellos sabrán que hacer.

-Y si agarran a Takashi o le disparan -exclamo Rei.

-Dudo que lo hagan, de seguro lograra salir antes de que eso pase, estoy segura, además es Takashi, siempre logra salir de las manos de la muerte -dijo hablando de la vez que lo intentaron matar en el centro comercial.

-Bien, confió en tu inteligencia Saya -dijo y causo en la pelirosa una felicidad por el alagó.

-Salgamos entonces -dijo la pelimorada y salieron con los últimos del lugar junto al maestro de educación física.

Los policías apartaban a los estudiantes de la escena mientras el inspector Miyamoto esperaba a ver a su hija, fue en los últimos que salia que la vio, acercándose con Saya y una que no mas el maestro que venía detrás de ellas.

-Rei -grito el hombre al ver a su hija sana y salva.

-Papá -exclamo al verlo, salio hacia él y lo abrazo mientras la policía se encargaba de las otras dos -que haces aquí

-Me pusieron a cargo de la situación -volvió a abrazarla -me preocupe cuando me entere de lo que pasaba, me alegro que estés bien. Ahora, debo pedirte que vayas a casa, para que estés a salvo

-Pero si voy, Takashi... -quiso decir que recordó que no debía hablar de eso al respecto.

-Takashi, que pasara con él, no lo vi cuando los demás pasaban, no me digas que tu amigo esta adentro -dijo y vio en los ojos de su hija.

-Que no, no, él no esta no se presentó a las clases, pensaba que Takashi había venido pero no estaba, tal vez se quedo dormido como antes -dijo la castaña ocultando la verdad.

-Rei vete a casa, yo estaré aquí, ve con tu madre -hizo un gesto a uno de sus oficiales para que la retira con los demás.

-Venga jovencita -dijo el policía llevándosela lejos.

El oficial comenzó a mirar a la escuela mientras a su hija la llevaban con los demás, entonces llego al lugar el vehículo con los militares para brindar ayuda. Se acercaron al inspector y se dieron a presenciar.

-Capitán Yamato de las fuerzas especiales, usted debe ser el oficial a cargo -saludo al policía.

-Si, soy el inspector Miyamoto llegaron a tiempo, vamos a lanzar el golpe -dijo y pregunto el policía. -Aunque veo que solo son ocho

-Descuide dos mas están en un tejado y nos darán protección desde lo alto -se refería a Rika y a su segundo que formaban el equipo francotirador.

-Shizuka -dijo la francotiradora en su posición mirando a la enfermera a través de su rifle de presicion que estaba segura y sana, fuera de la escuela, Rika se sentía mejor al verla así, después movió el arma y apunto a las ventanas de la escuela en uno de los salones donde veía a tres sospechosos que al instante se agacharon para protegerse de la tiradora.

-Ya nos cargo la verga -dijo Coyote quien era la persona que se escondía de Rika -las auto defensas están aquí

-Que -dijo Helen y asomo su cabeza pero entonces vio el brillo de la mira de un rifle francotirador. -Nos lleva, hay que irnos

-Solo un problema -decía el novio de la chica -donde quedo Takashi.

Nos se dieron cuenta, pero se había Takashi estaba siendo perseguido por el ruso por los pasillos de los salones de talleres, Komuro disparaba los últimos cartuchos de su escopeta, el sicario se protegía en uno de los salones mientras devolvía los disparos al joven, cuando su objetivo se encerró en el taller de economía doméstica. Takashi se sentó recargándose detrás de una de las mesas, cesaba de cansancio mas el hecho que una de las balas del sicario le impacto en cerca de las costillas, no era fatal, no perdía mucha sangre, pero le dolía mucho.

-Me lleva -dijo e intento cambiar el cartucho de su arma que se había trabado, cuando no hizo se percato que ya no tenia munición, arrojó el arma a un lado para desenfundar una pistola de cartuchos de ocho balas, sin embargo solo tenia un cargador de estos.

Por su parte, el ruso estaba igual, el efecto de la droga que consumió ya había pasado, Takashi le había acertado un disparo en el estomago. Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, salio del salón caminado lentamente por el pasillo hacia Komuro, pero la perdida de sangre le nublaba la mente sentía a la vez que le pesaba el cuerpo, por lo que se quito el traje y las demás armas que tenia a excepción de una, un cuchillo de origen ruso.

Takashi estaba al pendiente de la aparición de quien lo perseguía cuando de momento sonó su teléfono celular. Lo saco y por no querer ponerlo cerca de su oído para responder a la llamada, lo puso en altavoz.

-Takashi donde estas -escucho la voz de Helen.

-Donde están ustedes -pregunto el pelinegro.

-Estamos saliendo de la escuela, saldremos por otras, los policías van a entrar y con ellos vienen tres de las autodefensas...

En la entrada de la escuela, el padre de Rei junto a los fuerzas de la policía mas los tres de las autodefensas habían recibido el permiso de ingresar en la academia y de asegurarla.

-Vamos -grito el inspector y los miembros de elite salieron en dos columnas hacia la escuela con el inspector atrás con su pistola en la mano y chaleco antibalas puesto.

-...dinos donde rayos estas -pregunto la chica de México.

-En el taller de cocina domestica

-Esta bien, asomate por la ventana -Takashi lo hizo y vio a los tres afuera -tienes que saltar Komuro, por fortuna estas en el segundo piso, no te romperás nada.

Colgó la llamada y guardo el celular, abrió la ventana del salón y se puso sobre el barandal, listo para saltar cuando escucho la voz de alguien por detrás

-No te muevas -volteo y vio que era el sicario.

Ellos no sabían que en ese momento, los elementos armados de la ley habían ingresado, primero tomaron control sobre el auto que estrello el sicario donde encontraron un RPG armado y listo para usarse en el lugar, después comenzaron a revisar cada rincón de la escuela para hallar a los responsables del tiroteo. Regresando a con Takashi, el hombre le apuntaba con un cuchillo, pero no uno cualquiera, era un cuchillo balístico de la era de los spetnaz.

-Ahora si ya valiste niño -decía con la voz entre cortada por la perdida de sangre.

Komuro se mantenía inmóvil por lo que pasaba y no sabia que hacer, pero no sabia que en ese momento tenia un ángel de la guarda, pues la francotiradora Rika, tenia en la mira al sicario.

-Te tengo maldito -jalo del gatillo y la bala atravesó un vidrio roto de un salón para después impactar en el pulmón izquierdo del sicario, para así terminar de matarlo.

Al sentir el impacto en su cuerpo, por reflejo tiro del seguro del balístico apuntado hacia arriba por encima de la cabeza de Komuro. Takashi salto con esta oportunidad para venir cayendo sobre un arbusto desmayándose por caer de cara sobre la tierra, Coyote lo tomo y puso sobre su espalda para después salir corriendo con su hermana y su detestable cuñado lejos de la policía.

Adentro, los elementos armados llegaron a las puertas del salón de economía doméstica donde el ruso moría lentamente a causa de la perdida de sangre. Mientras eso pasaba, él en su cabeza, revivía los momentos de su infancia donde su padre lo entrenaba como un asesino a sangre fría.

 _Flashback_

-Vuelve aquí mujer -vio gritar a su padre. Su madre los abandonaba por divorcio, cosa que su padre no lo tomo a bien, pues era un borracho.

Tras la partida de su madre, el padre de Alexei lo llevo a una cabaña a las afueras de moscu, ahí iba a entrenarlo en el arte militar antiguo de los spetnaz.

-Si quieres entrar en la casa a cenar debes vencerme -fueron las palabras de su papá la primera vez que tuvo que pelear con él a puños.

Para aquel entonces Alexei tenia solamente 10 años, pero su padre dijo que para esa edad, su abuelo ya lo había adiestrado a él para acabar con otros, y pasaría esa enseñanza a su hijo. Durante dos años, el chico entreno con su padre en la nieve en el bosque, pasando noches en el frío y comiendo lo que encontraba en el ambiente, porque siempre fallaba en las pruebas que le ponían. Así hasta que un día logro vencer a su padre, el pelea justa, luego con cuchillos donde en muchas ocasiones su padre casi lo mata, pero esto no le importaba, después usando armas de fuego en un combate real con su padre que involucro pelear con los estilos que le enseñó.

-Estas listo, ya eres todo un asesino -dijo su padre en la última prueba, su hijo le había metido una bala por la espalda justo en el pulmón, él lo dejo morir en el frío de la nieve mientras se alejaba con el arma que uso para esto.

Varios años mas tarde a los 17 años, estaba el sicario conduciendo en una moto a través de uno de loa túneles de Rusia para emboscar a uno de sus objetivos, al cual destruyo arrojando una granada por delante del camino por el que pasaría el vehículo para matar a un hombre y si familia que debían dinero a una mafia. A los 22, mato a otro con una escopeta cuando ingreso en un banco a matar al personal en un pequeño pueblo del país de checoslovaquia que robaba dinero a un mafioso que guardaba su dinero ahí en ese país.

 _Fin del Flashback_

El sicario comenzó a reír con los últimos alientos de vida que tenia, se levantó y se sentó contra la pared liego de escuchar a los policías y a los soldados que venían a él.

-Vengan perros del ejercito -decía mientras sacaba el ultimo par de granadas que tenia a la mano. Listo para activar cuando los soldados y los policías llegaran, entre ellos el padre de Rei. Cuando estos aparecieron y apuntaron al sicario que estaba moribundo.

-Manos a arriba -gritaron a este y retiró los seguros de las granadas inmolandose con varios policías y soldados no sin antes gritar.

-Aluputi fish tolushka (chingen a su madre putos) -hablo en ruso (no recuerdo si así se escribía)

Una explosión mayor se hizo presente en el lugar.


	13. capitulo 13

**Aplicando la regla del anime de que cada doce capítulos cambia el opening, el nuevo es:**

 **Roseront - Rammstein**

Takashi, Ricardo, Helen y Coyote se alejaban de la escuela cuando escucharon la explosión de la granada que se combinó con los tanques de gas lp que habían en el salón de economía doméstica. Rei quien había llegado a su hogar, y se reunió con su madre, veía las noticias acerca de la situación en la escuela cuando presenciaron el momento del estallido.

-Padre -dijo con preocupación cuando presencio el momento, pues vio que su papá había entrado en la escuela cuando ocurrió la explosión.

En el interior de la preparatoria, Tadashi, estaba en el suelo de las escaleras, la explosión no le mato, sin embargo lo arrojó al suelo y le causo heridas no tan graves. Tras ponerse de pie, vio a los elementos que tenia a su cargo en igual o peor estado, pero hubo quienes no se salvaron del estallido.

-Están bien -pregunto el inspector a los soldados de auto defensa y a los policías de elite que tenia en su disposición.

Pero no hubo respuestas claras, hubieron quejidos de dolor por heridas que se produjeron por la explosión y otros que se hallaban aturdidos por el estallido. Afuera y a distancia de la escuela, los tres sicarios estaban huyendo con Takashi inconsciente hacia la una avenida cuando una camioneta negra polarizada apareció y se detuvo bloqueándoles el paso al momento que iban a cruzar el camino.

La ventana del asiento del copiloto se abrió y revelo a la persona que se ocultaba detrás del vidrio.

-Señor marcel -dijo Helen al ver al abogado y contador miembro del cartel que estaba en la ciudad para brindar ayuda a Takashi.

-Pronto suban -dijo el abogado y la puerta corrediza se abrió y dos hombres estaban ahí, con equipo médico.

Sin esperar, subieron al vehículo y luego de cerrar la puerta pusieron la camioneta rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad sin llamar la atención de las patrullas y bomberos que se movían a la academia Fujimi. Adentro de la camioneta, los dos hombres de origen japonés estaban atendiendo al chico que además de estar inconsciente, lo habían sedado para que lo pudieran operar por la herida que se produjo antes en el extraño enfrentamiento. Marcel llevó a los chicos a la antigua casa de la familia que estaba afueras de Tokonohuso donde Takashi tras ser operado, lo llevaron a una habitación para que descanse.

De nuevo en la escuela, los bomberos habían llegado a la escena y extinguieron el fuego que apareció, el inspector Miyamoto había sido evacuado con los demás que habían entrado al lugar, ahora se encontraba en el asiento de una ambulancia con una mascara de oxígeno debido a que inhaló el humo del fuego. A la vez veía como otras unidades médicas sacaban a los policías heridos de la escena, pero también a los vehículos forenses llevándose los cadáveres de algunos miembros de la policía de elite y de dos soldados de autodefensas que murieron por la explosión.

-Dios, que rayos esta pasando -susurro el inspector mirando a la escena del lugar y con ella el caos que se produjo. Pues mas policías llegaron al lugar para resguardarlo mientras un equipo de forenses e investigadores de la policía evaluaba el lugar.

-Inspector Miyamoto -saludo un oficial de pelo café de alto rango igual que el padre de Rei, este hombre venia acompañado de una joven inspectora de pelo blanco.

-Inspector Kuzanagi, que hace aquí -preguntó.

-Central me envió, voy a estar a cargo de la evaluación de la escena -declaro el otro inspector.

-Que ese no debería ser mi trabajo -cuestiono a su colega.

-En el estado en el que te encuentras no, descuida, apenas te recuperes estarás en el caso, me pusieron a trabajar contigo y la inspectora Fujibayashi -señalo a la joven inspectora.

-Oigan estoy bien, sólo aspire del humo de la explosión -dijo Tadashi intentando demostrar salud.

-Con todo respeto inspector Tadashi, su salud es primero, deberían llevarlo a su casa -hablo la chica detrás de Kuzanagi.

-Bien, estaré aquí si me contacten me.

Los dos inspectores entraron a la devastada escuela mientras el observaba a los bomberos que habían terminado de apagar el incendio, a la vez miro a los soldados de autodefensas que también estaban resguardando la escuela por ordenes de su general quien puso a Rika Minami a cargo tras el fallecimiento del capitán en la explosión. Se quedo un instante en la ambulancia tranquilo cuando de momento su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada. Saco su celular y vio que quien marcaba era su esposa.

-Cariño -dijo tranquilo.

-Tadashi/papa -le gritaron por el otro lado de la linea, no solo era su esposa, sino también su hija. -Cariño estas bien, donde estas -se escuchaba preocupada.

-Calmen se, oigan estoy bien, no me paso nada grave, estoy en una ambulancia, respire un poco del humo pero nada grave, al menos eso dijeron los para médicos -los apaciguó.

-Vendrás a la casa papá -preguntó Rei en la linea.

-En realidad... si, aunque es probable que den una parada en el hospital por parte de los chicos de la ambulancia, pero si iré, por el resto del día -dijo pues no quería preocupar las.

-Te estaremos esperando, te preparé la comida que tanto te gusta -declaro su esposa en la linea.

-Gracias

Termino de llamar y los médicos de la ambulancia procedieron a llevarlo al hospital para revisar su salud respiratoria, mientras en su hogar. Rei y su madre estaban aliviadas, se habían preocupado desde un inició. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá y relajada tras saber de su esposo mientras miraba las noticias sobre la escuela, mientras Rei se había ido a la cocina para platicar con Saya por mensajes que se estaban mandado en esos momentos.

-Sabes donde esta Takashi -preguntó Rei por el teléfono.

-No, le he marcado varias veces pero no contesta, dice que está fuera de servicio, espero este bien -fueron los mensajes que mando Saya en respuesta a la chica. Ella al llegar a su casa fue abrazada por su madre quien con preocupación para luego hablarle a su padre y decirle que estaba con bien y a salvo.

-Espero lo mismo -contestó Rei.

Paso el día y llegó la noche, las cosas se habían calmado en la ciudad de Tokonohuso, el inspector Tadashi había vuelto a su casa como prometió y paso la noche con las dos mujeres que tenia como familia. En la residencia Takagi, Saya y su madre estaban duchándose juntas como solían hacerlo antes mientras que en la base cercana de las autodefensas, Souchiro miraba a las luces de la ciudad con. una mente tranquila sabiendo que su hija estaba bien. En la casa de los Busujima, Saeko estaba sola en su enorme hogar ya que su padre se encontraba fuera en un asunto familiar desde hace días; sin embargo no le impido llamar a su hija y preguntarle por su salud.

Finalmente, Takashi estaba despertando luego de que loa efectos de la anestesia que le inyectaron pasara su efecto. Al abrir los ojos vio que se hallaba en la casa de su familia que tenían a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa rústica de troncos, era lo suficientemente grande para considerarlo una hacienda. Intento ponerse en pie pero le fue frenado por la voz de alguien conocido.

-No te levantes o te abrirás las heridas -miro a su izquierda y vio al mexicano que enviaron para supervisar al chico y a los sicarios a su protección.

-Marcel -pronuncio el nombre del sujeto -que paso.

-Te dieron en el estómago y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando escapabas, descuida estarás mejor si descansas un momento

-Y los dos...

-Ricardo y Helen están bien, están en la sala con nuestro pequeño personal, junto a Coyote, hace tiempo que no veía a ese desgraciado

-Cierto, se me olvido que ustedes estaban aquí, por cierto, porque no me protegieron en un principio.

-Ibamos a hacerlo pero hubieron unas cuantas complicaciones, te las diré luego.

-Bien, que haré ahora

-Nada, como dije, debes descansar, por ciento tu padre llamo la semana pasada después de lo del centro comercial, dijo que se encargaría del desgraciado que envió a los sicarios a matarte, pero que le pediría ayuda a los miembros de la familia.

-En serio, como que ha tardado un poco para eso.

-No es tan fácil darle caza a miembros de otros carteles, pero tampoco imposible

-Por cierto, no sabes de Rei, Saya y Saeko

-Tranquilo, ellas están bien, llegaron a sus casas seguras; por cierto debes tener cuidado en relacionarte con ellas.

-Porque -dudo con la cuestión.

-Por que una es hija de un inspector de distrito de la policía, un procurador en otras palabras; la otra hija de un general de ejercito, si estas con ellas mas vale que sus padres no se enteren de quien seras en un futuro, o todo se ira a la mierda.

-Se de ese peligro, pero tampoco se que hacer

-Primero, no termines embarazando a una de las dos o a ambas.

-De que hablas -se puso nervioso.

-Sabemos que te metiste con ambas, por separado y a la vez. Como lo sabemos, Ricardo tiene un chip de rastreo implantado en tu celular, además de que también transmite lo que se escucha a algunos metros a tu alrededor.

Takashi entendió al instante, pues en las dos ocasiones que estuvo con sus amigas dejo su celular cerca de ellos.

-Mis padres saben al respecto

-Tendrás que esperarte a verlos para preguntarle

-Creo que dormire un rato

Mientras estaba anochesiendo en Japón, en México era de día, en alguna parte al sur de Tamaulipas, un grupo grande de policías federales fuertemente armados se dirigían a una casa en medio de una carretera estatal. En esa morada se hallaban cinco miembros del cartel del golfo que ocupaba la casa como base de operaciones y control en el sur del estado. En aquella casa, un joven de entre los veinticinco y los veintiocho estaba lanzando piedras en el terreno cuando a lo lejos vio al convoy de policías acercándose.

-Mierda -exclamo para correr a la casa y entrar rápidamente, en el interior, dos de los miembros estaban en computadoras haciendo cuentas mientras otro estaba sentado en una silla de madera con una AK-47 a sus pies, el ultimo estaba en un cuarto aparte mientras mantenía una conversación con otro.

-No sabes nada del ruso -hablaba por la linea, -a que te refieres. No vengas con la mamada de que... me jodes verdad... ese cabrón es el mejor... imposible que lo...

No termino de hablar cuando el chico entro empujando la puerta.

-Oigan debemos irnos -exclamo acelerado

-Porque que pedo -dijo aquel que tenia la AK-47.

-Que mierda pasa ahora Solano -hablo el que estaba a cargo saliendo de la habitación.

-Jefe, los federales... -no termino de hablar cuando una bala le impacto en la columna entre los pulmones.

-Maldición

Los cuatro restantes se agacharon mientras el otro que tenia su arma cerca fue a la ventana mas cercana que había y acechando con cautela, vio a un numero de cincuenta policías federales acercándose a la casa.

-Salgan de la casa, sabemos qué están ahí -hablo un policía desde una patrulla por un altavoz.

-Perros -grito el narcotraficante con la carabina y saco su arma por la ventana para descargar el cartucho sobre el grupo de policías que venían. Estos se dispersaron a los alrededores fuera de la vista del atacante, cuando vieron que el hombre recargaba su arma uno de los policías disparo dos veces y lo mato.

Al ver que dos de los suyos habían muerto, el narcotraficante a cargo intento desenfundar su pistola que tenia atrás cuando los comandos armados ingresaron a la propiedad.

-Nadie se mueva al suelo -gritaron los policías mientras tomaban a los tres que quedaban.

Los enfilaron de rodillas con las vamos sobre sus cabezas mientras los rodeaban, al ver que no se los habían llevado en el instante, un líder de los de la casa se dio cuenta que no eran policías de verdad, eran un cartel rival.

-Quien los envía he? Digame, que quieren cabrones -miro a cada uno de los encapuchados pero ninguno se atrevió a responderle.

-Yo los traje, Pelado -dijo uno de los encapuchados que se retiro el casco y pasa montañas. -Ahora, se que ustedes enviaron a esos malditos a matar a primo, pero quiero saber, quien diablos les dijo que el estaba metido en el juego.

-Tu quien eres, a que cartel pertenece -no sabia quien era la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Yo pregunte primero imbécil, van a responder o que -ninguno de los tres habló, solo se quedaron mirándolo -no van a hablar. Maten los y destruyan esta pocilga.

El hombre salio y tres de los supuestos policías sacaron cuchillos, los tomaron de la cabeza y levantaron para verles cuellos y desgarrar los. Sacaron galones de gasolina y rociaron la casa con ello, lo incendiaron con todo lo que había junto a los cadáveres. Esperaron a que el lugar se consumiera para después dejarlo. Mientras se alejaban, el hombre que guiaba saco su teléfono y marco al padre de Takashi.

-Tío

-Javier, que pasa -contesto el padre.

-Ya nos encargamos del problema

-Bien, los veré después

Pasaron quince días después del incidente, en Tokonohuso, la escuela se mantuvo cerrada por investigaciones ese tiempo mientras se tomarían otros quince días para reparar los daños que se originaron en la academia. Hasta entonces los alumnos estarían libres de la clases, Takashi fue llevado de regreso a su casa tres días después de que el dolor de las heridas pasara junto con Ricardo, Helen y Carlos quien lo compraron para que igual protegiese a Komuro. En la casa del chico, su padre lo contacto, le dijo que el problema estaba resuelto y que por un tiempo estaría en calma. Sin embargo la policía había aumentado la vigilancia en las calles por temor incidente así.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación mientras veía una película por internet. Había también contactado con Saeko, Saya y Rei. A la su senpai le dijo que no le preguntase al respecto de lo que paso, ya que sería muy complicado para el explicarlo. A Rei le dijo por celular que se encontraba bien, aunque la castaña quería verla, su papa no le dejaba salir por temor a las secuelas de lo de la escuela, era sobre protector con ella en muchas ocasiones. A Saya igual le había dicho por llamada que se encontraba bien, sin embargo ella quería asegurarse en persona de que estaba bien en persona.

Cuando Takashi estaba a punto de ver una película, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta y vio a Saya parada con una mirada de enojo y preocupación por el chico.

-Saya -nombro a la chica. -Dejame adivinar querías asegurarte de que estoy bien no.

-Así es, y bien me vas a dejar pasar -el chico le dejo entrar y fueron a la habitación de este. Ella le pidió ver sus heridas si era que tenia. Se levanto la camisa para mostrarle la cicatriz que se produjo por la sutura de donde la sacaron la bala y la pelirosa no pude evitar tocarlo.

-Auch -se quejo Takashi cuando le toco la herida

-Perdón -el chico bajo su camisa y ella se sentó en la cama de Takashi mientras se quedaba frente a ella -tus padres saben de lo que paso.

-En realidad ya se encargaron -declaro Komuro -o eso me dijo -dudo.

-No le crees acaso -dijo Saya.

-Algo así, cada que mi padre me dice que todo se ha resuelto, es seguido de algo, parcialmente malo -informo el chico.

-En serio -dijo incrédula Takagi.

-Lo se, es difícil de creer, pero bueno, haber que pasara ahora -se sentó un momento a lado de su amiga.

-Que piensas hacer hoy -cuestionó la pelirosa.

-Nada en realidad, ver una película, porque -ella se recargo del hombro de Takashi mientras ponía su manos sobre el pecho del chico. -Saya -se puso nervioso.

-No, prefieres hacer algo, más, ya sabes, más, excitante -dijo en un leve tono seductor.

-Aunque quisiera, es mejor que veamos una película no crees, es más, iba a ver una antes de que llevaras -dijo pues recordó lo que dijo Marcel al respecto, sobre todo en el ultimo punto; el problema que se causaría si la terminaba embarazando a ella o a Rei.

-Esta bien, mientras no sea una de terror -exclamo Takagi separándose del chico ya que se opuso a lo que tenia planeado.

Puso la película en su ordenador y abrió la pantalla para empezar a ver una película de origen mexicano, rescatando al soldado Perez.

Mientras eso pasaba, ahí, en México en la hacienda secreta del chapo guzman. El mayor narcotraficante veía las noticias relacionadas a las decisiones del nuevo presidente de los estados unidos y su loca idea de la construcción de un muro fronterizo.

-Pinche Donald trump, ya nos cagó las rutas de comercio -dijo mientras tenía su segunda al mando con él mientras bebían cerveza.

-Que piensa referente a eso, si el gringo construye el muro, no podremos llevar las drogas por debajo en los túneles, es mas, descubrirá los túneles -exclamo su segundo.

-Pues habrá que buscar una forma de llevar las drogas al otro lado, aunque sea un camino largo, -entonces recordó algo que su segundo le dijo -cual era tu plan para esto, una vez dijiste lo que tenias en mente.

-Bueno, mi plan era hacerla pasar por un territorio por donde los gringos no sospechen, como Japón, de ahí llevarlo por las aguas de Rusia hacia Alaska, llevarlos por Canadá hasta la frontera de gringa por su frontera norte.

-Podria funcionar, desde cuando se te ocurrió

-Cuando veía un documental de segunda guerra, pero habrá que tener territorio en Japón para lograr el plan

-Pues habrá que buscar a alguien que este en... Espera un segundo


	14. capitulo 14

Durante una transmisión privada del por internet en una pantalla de plasma, el mayor narcotraficante de México junto al padre Takashi, estaban en una plática con el líder de la familia Yakuza que controlaba la mayor parte de la ciudad de tokonohuso.

-Entonces su hija acepto -declaró el chapo Guzmán -creí que se negaría.

-Lo mismo pensé, sin embargo, cuando le mostré la foto del chico, resultaba que en una parte ya lo conocía, su trató parece que va a cumplirse -dijo el líder de los yakuza.

-Bueno si es así, tendremos que avisar a Takashi, para que sepa de su prometida, hasta entonces señor Busujima -término la transmisión.

-Yo iré a decírselo, Chapo, hace que estoy aquí con mi esposa y no vemos a nuestro hijo -dijo el padre de Komuro.

-Ve ningún padre debería pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a sus hijos, pero has que se logre el trató, convence lo de ser necesario -le dio su consentimiento

-Cuando él sepa a que va el trató y como la ayuda, aceptará, solo esperó llegar y saber que no ha hecho alguna locura -exclamo el señor Komuro.

Pasaron diez días desde el momento de la transmisión, las cosas se habían calmado un poco, pues la policía aun seguía investigando al respecto. Takashi se encontraba en la casa de la pelimorada, Busujima Saeko solo, los tres que estaban en su disposición los dejo en su casa, pues quien lo había citado para hablar de un tema delicado del cual sabia Komuro no iba a hablar le pidió ir sólo. Para ello me tendió una trampa. Lo había invitado con la escusa de seguir practicando kendo en su hogar. Al llegar Takashi se sorprendió al ver la enorme propiedad de la chica que igual estaba fuera de la ciudad pero en la otra dirección, se acercó a la puerta y golpeo para hacer saber de su llegada, unos cuantos minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió la Kendoka con una yukata color gris que tenía puesta.

-Hola Komuro-kun, dudaba que vinieras -dijo Saeko al abrir la enorme puerta.

-No creí que tu casa estuviera tan lejos de la mía, pero tenia que venir -exclamo Takashi.

-Entra -cuando lo hizo cerro la puerta, ahí Komuro admiro por un instante el enorme lugar de características samurái.

-Increíble, vaya que es enorme -declaró en respuesta.

-Gracias, mi padre no esta así que nadie nos interrumpirá -dijo Busujima poniéndose en frente de él -ven te llevare a mi habitación

Confundido, Takashi la siguió mientras le preguntaba -por que a su habitación, no debería ser un cuarto especial para entrenar o algo así, Busujima-senpai.

-Sólo dime Saeko, bien -indico la chica.

-De acuerdo, si para esta bien.

Takashi fue llevado a través de la casa por los pasillos y las demás habitaciones del complejo. Él admiraba las cosas que veía en la propiedad de la familia de la chica aunque habían cosas de última tecnología, también habían objetos antiguos, como un traje samurái antiguo en un maniquí en lo que el supuso era la sala, con este se encontraban varios modelos de katanas, junto a otros objetos de las eras de estos guerreros.

-Tu apellido, es de descendencia samurái -pregunto Takashi con respeto.

-La familia Busujima fue una de las pocas que se dedicaba a protección de la ciudad de tokonohuso durante los días feudales de Japón

-Así como la familia Takagi -dudo el chico ya que en la casa Saya, su padre tenia un traje antiguo samurái y un conjunto de katanas.

-Efectivamente

-Tu padre también es militar, supongo

-No, el no lo es, en realidad es algo mucho mejor, un samurái jamas se arraiga a las leyes de un gobierno, solo a las que emanan de él mismo -dijo y sin aviso a Takashi, ya habían entrado a la habitación de Saeko

-Que me intentas decir -dijo despistado cuando de momento ella cerro la puerta del lugar encerrándose con Takashi -Busujima que pasa.

-Dime Takashi Komuro, quien eres -exclamo con la mirada baja.

-Que -se idiotizo cuando sin aviso, la pelimorada saco una espada de verdad con la que se abalanzo sobre sobre Takashi y con una mirada sádica le puso la espada cerca de su cuello.

-Dime Komuro, eres lo que llaman el hijo narcotraficante -dijo cerca de su rostro.

-Saeko, de que hablas -estaba intimidado.

-El poco tiempo que tenemos Komuro, he estado al pendiente de ti, desde que mencionaste esa arma con la que te enseñaron a pelear, dime a caso eres de la mafia de México.

-No se de que estas hablando Saeko -declaró el chico, mientras ella reía de manera gentil mientras retiraba el arma del cuello de Takashi.

-Cuando vi el reportaje de ti en las noticias la primera vez, note en los vídeos que los que te perseguían eran sicarios, lo que me sorprendió fue que lograras sobrevivir pero no fue hasta el día en el que entrenamos que me percate ciertos rasgos de un entrenamiento de mafia, luego que mencionaste esa arma me aclaraste que eras perteneciente a las familias de México, y después de la situación de la escuela, vi como te sacaban del lugar tu gente en una camioneta

-Que quieres de mí

-Nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida, te diría que fueras con tu gente y te fueras con ellos ya que Tokonohuso le pertenece a la familia Busujima, pero en este momento, solo quería molestarte, no esperaba que fueras se México, digo tus rasgos son japoneses

-Mi linaje es de sangre mexicana, volveré a preguntar, que quieres de mi -dijo el chico.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás Takashi Komuro, dedujo que los tuyos no te lo han dicho, así que esperaré a que ellos hablen al respecto -dijo Saeko, se levantó, guardo su espada y la puso en un lugar que tenia para este en el cuarto.

Después Takashi se levanto del suelo y miro a la chica -tu acaso eres de los yakuza.

-Te sorprende -declaró la chica con tranquilidad -Los Busujima hemos tenido el control de la ciudad por mas de doscientos años nos hemos mantenido por mucho tiempo tranquila la ciudad hasta que ustedes aparecieron.

-Si lamento eso, apenas un mes y ya están lloviendo vergazos.

-Tan groseros son los tuyos -dijo sorprendida por el habla del chico

-Algo así, no podemos hablar sin decir un insulto, aunque lo hacemos de forma graciosa.

-Bien ahora a lo que te hice venir -dijo y tomo dos palos de bōkken que se ubicaba debajo de donde puso la espada.

-Siempre si vamos a practicar

-Me sentiría mal por engañarte solo para decirte la verdad, pero que quede entre nosotros, así que cumpliré con lo que te hice venir, practicaremos afuera en el patio -le arrojo a Komuro uno de las armas de madera -enfrenta me con tu estilo de pelea, te lo advierto, no me con tendré esta vez.

Durante dos horas ambos practicaron el esgrima bajo el sol como dijo Saeko, sin contenerse en los ataques y contraataques que se lanzaban el uno al otro, Takashi en muchas ocasiones se vio acorralado por Busujima, en pocas veces logro quitársela de encima para contraatacar la; pero aun así salia lastimado por los fuertes golpes que ella le lanzaba. Al final de cuentas, Saeko tenia mas experiencia pelando que Takashi, por lo que lo venció, sin embargo ella seguía pensando que Komuro tenía potencial para el combate.

Después de la pelea, Busujima le entrego un trapo con el que el chico secaría su sudor, de la práctica sin descanso que tuvieron. Poco después, el procedió a retirarse de su casa para volver a su hogar en la ciudad mientras que Saeko se quedó con la toalla con el sudor del chico en sus manos. Ella fue al baño a tomar una ducha para quitarse el sudor. Mientras lo hacia comenzó a recordar algo reciente.

 _Flashback_

El padre se Saeko había vuelto a la casa de la familia donde en una reunión con ella en privado se suscitó.

-Padre que pasa, a que se debe tu repentina visita -saludo y cuestiono a su padre quien llego sin aviso a la morada.

-Saeko, me alegra ver que estas bien -exclamo el hombre mientras abrazaba a su única hija -primero vine para saber de tu salud, me entere de lo que paso en tu escuela y me alegro que estas bien; segundo hay algo que ha pasado conforme a los negocios, una propuesta que es tentadora pero te concierne.

-Me concierne, de que hablas padre -cuestiono la pelimorada.

-Veras hija, un grupo de otro país quiere traer su negocio ha esta ciudad, sin embargo sabes que no en gusta generar problemas en esta Tokonohuso, apenas si hemos logrado la paz con los Raven -dijo el hombre.

-Que intentas decirme padre

-Este nuevo grupo quiere tu te cases con uno de sus cabecillas dentro de un año para que cuando traigan su negocio a la ciudad no se haga guerra, que estemos en paz y ambos grupos seremos beneficiados

-Casarme, con alguien que no conozco -dijo atónita la chica -y que dijiste

-Solo accedería si tu aceptabas, además sabia que tu querrías saber quien es, así que me dieron una foto de él, descuida es de tu edad -le entrego una foto donde estaba Takashi, la cual la sorprendio por ser alguien que apenas conocía. -Se llama...

-Takashi Komuro, lo conozco, es un compañero de la escuela -dijo ella -si yo acepto, él se volvería mi esposo

-Así seria porque -ella no lo iba a decir, pero desde el otro día que entrenó con él, sintió algo que salia de su interior una emoción que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Saeko se encontraba relajada en la bañera de su hogar mientras se estaba tocando su intimidad mientras se acariciaba uno de sus senos con delicadeza. Imagina que ella y Takashi hacían cosas sucias durante las secciones que tenían de entrenamiento. La chica pelimorada tenia un gusto por Komuro ya que él era el primero con el que sentía la sensación de éxtasis durante el adiestramiento que le brindaba al chico por darle pelea. Cosa que era lo que mas le gustaba, sin embargo se puso a pensar, como reaccionaria el chico al saber que ella, su futura prometida era una asesina.

Un buen rato después, cuando Komuro había volviendo a su casa, a unas cuantas cuadras, se topo con su amiga castaña, la que traía algo entre manos, pues supuso que durante el tiempo que estuvo en su casa temía que cierta pelirosa hubiera tomado ventaja sobre Takashi.

-Rei -exclamo al verla llendo a la misma dirección que él -que no tu padre dijo que no salieras, a donde vas.

-Takashi, bueno yo iba a verte -dijo para después acercarse a Komuro y juntos caminar a ka casa del chico -mi madre le dijo a mi papá que me dejara salir, es demasiado sobre protector, pero no podía mantenerme todo el tiempo en la casa, además de que las cosas se habían calmado en la ciudad.

-Eso es lo que parece, dejando eso de lado, porque querías verme -cuestiono.

-Cuando iba a salir me pregunte, a donde iría para no aburrirme, así que te llame para ver si estabas en casa, pero como no contestabas tuve que venir a verte.

-Lo siento salí a ver algo privado en un sitio sin buena señal -respondió el chico.

Siguieron caminado por las ultimas cuadras que distanciaban a la casa de Komuro, al entrar en el hogar, él fue ha su cuarto seguida de Rei estarían ahí viendo alguna película desde el internet. Pero a penas entraron y la castaña puso en marcha su plan para obtener mas ventaja sobre Saya por Takashi.

 _Lemon_ **Advertencia contenido ligeramente Bondage.**

-Bien Rei que película... -no término de hablar cuando Miyamoto fue contra el para besarle con pasión.

-Rei -dijo cuando cortaron por primera vez.

-Que pasa Takashi no quieres hacerlo -preguntó con un tono seductor.

-No es que no quiera, si quiero pero...

-Entonces no se diga más

Ella lo volvió a besar y esta vez, lo derribo sobre la cama del chico mientras aun se besaban, ahí Rei llevó su maní hacia la entrepierna de Komuro donde comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el pantalón para que Takashi se fuera despertando mientras le quitaba la prenda, mientras que la otra mano la llevó a por debajo de la camisa del chico para quitársela y ver su pecho formado. Al sentir esto, Komuro no se quedo atrás y llevo una mano por debajo de la blusa de Rei hacía sus senos para despojarla lentamente de su ropa mientras la otra la guiaba a su trasero con las mismas instrucciones. Pero apenas toco uní de sus pechos se percato que Rei no tenia sostén.

-Rei acaso no... -no le dejo terminar cuando ella se quito por la cuenta la blusa y la falda que tenia encima para revelar la ropa interior erótica que contenía.

Era un sostén de hilo delgado y liso que no cubría los senos solo bordes de estos, igual era así el calzón de la castaña, pues donde sus orificios había una apertura que permitía ver sus intima des.

-Rei, porque vistes así -exclamo con mucho sonrojó, y excitación.

-Quiero pasarla bien hoy contigo Takashi, así que pensé que este conjunto aunque es algo pervertido, pensé que te gustaría, y veo que así es -vio al miembro erecto del chico -gosemos de este momento íntimo.

Ella movió su trasero hacia el rostro de Takashi y lo acento sobre él, lo cual causó que el chico comenzará a lamer la intimidad de la castaña para después introducir le su lengua. Dio un gemido de placer al sentir como la lengua de Komuro pasaba por sus paredes vaginales, a lo que Rei hizo que Takashi se sintiera bien también. Pues introdujo en su boca, el enorme pene del chico, lo devoraba y saboreaba lo mas que podía.

Al sentir Komuro como la castaña por la que tenia sentimientos le trataba, decidió aumentar la intensidad de la situación; no paso mucho tiempo cuando él consiguió que Rei se corriera en su boca, a lo que Takashi hizo beber sus fluidos. Viendo que consiguió que se viniera, Rei decidió hacerle lo mismo; sin embargo aunque ella ingería el enorme miembro de Komuro, no lograba hacer que se viniera, y el ya había hecho que ella se viniera tres veces. Decidió usar sus senos con los que envolvió alrededor de la hombría de Komuro y seguir introduciéndolo en su boca.

Solo hací, ella sentía en su boca que los fluidos comenzaban a salir y que el pene de Takashi se ponía tenso, acelero la intensidad con la que lo complacía hasta que consiguió lo que quería. Komuro libero una enorme carga seminal en la boca, rostro y senos de la chica, a lo que Rei bebió y limpio de su cuerpo.

En seguida, ella fue derribada por Takashi quien se puso sobre ella, comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras acariciaba sus senos y a mordisquear le los pezones.

-Komuro -dijo con placer la castaña.

-Espera -exclamo Takashi cuando sacó un condón el cual pretendía ponérselo.

-Para que eso -dijo Rei.

-Por precaución, no vaya a ser que te embarace, digo, si llegase a pasar, que haríamos, que dirían nuestros padres

-No me importaría lo que ellos dijeran, siempre y cuando estés conmigo,aunque me embraces tu no me abandonarías, lo se no necesito preguntarte -puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Takashi mientras sonreía -y si pasará, me casaría contigo, como prometí hace mucho, así ni te perdería más.

Sonrió a Rei, y después la beso, -Rei verte así -hablaba de su conjunto que era erótico para él -quiero intentar algo

Takashi tomo una tela con la que ato a Rei a la cama con los brazos hacia arriba, y con otra le tapó los ojos, después con un pequeño bloque de hielo, comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo caliente de Rei y puso su artillería sobre las puertas de la castaña, moviéndose lentamente provocando éxtasis en la chica -Takashi no sabia que tenias gustos así.

-Takashi -exclamo excitada, sin aviso, él se introdujo en ella en su estrecho interior, a lo que Miyamoto sintió placer y soltó un gran gemido al hacer algo muy erótico. Comenzó a moverse de manera brusca desde el principio, pero ella no se quejó, pues sentía mucho placer que Takashi le daba, al poco de estar sobre Rei, la lleno con sus líquidos.

Dio un pequeño suspiró y luego levantó las piernas de la chica, para volver a atacarla en la misma posición; Rei se estaba volviendo loca con la forma en la que hacia el amor con Komuro, gemía cada vez mas y mas fuerte, tanto que el chico la tuvo que callarla con un beso lujurioso.

Se bino en ella por segunda ocasión después de unos quince minutos, saco su miembro de la castaña, se le cayó el trapo con el que le cerró los ojos y esta veía que Takashi agitado quien la movió para de ponerla en cuatro sobre la cama mientras aun seguía atada al mueble.

-Que vas a hacer -exclamo Miyamoto al ver a Komuro posicionándose sobre ella -no espera -se atemorizó al ver a donde iba a penetrarla esta vez. Aunque ya había sido profanada por él de esta forma, aun no se había acostumbrado.

Hacia movimientos lentos y con placenteros en la castaña, sabía que le dolería si iba deprisa, así que lo hizo despacio para hacerla sentir bien. Luego de correrse en ella por tercera vez, saco su miembro y apunto a la vagina de nuevo cuando aun estaba en cuatro; otra vez entro en Rei sin piedad y mientras apretaba y jugaba sus senos, a la vez le besaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello, la golpeaba profundamente con la mayor violencia que podía. Miyamoto entonces se volvió loca con esto, tanto que empezó a decir -preñame Takashi, haz me tuya.

Enterró su pene mientras la llenaba en lo mas profundo que pudo cuando se bino por ultima vez en Rei en una gran carga, la cuál dejo exhausto a ambos. Cayeron sobre la cama, Takashi sobre Miyamoto, cuando la cuerda que la ataba se había des amarrado, se quedaron así un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento.

 _Fin del lemon_

Mientras estaban así, Rei comenzó a soñar despierta que ella ya era mayor, y que había cumplido la promesa con Takashi. Imagina una casa en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que Komuro le dijo una vez cuando pequeños que quería vivir en una casa así.

Era de noche, y un auto llegaba a la casa y abarcaba en el garaje del hogar, después un Takashi de unos veintitantos, casi treinta entraba en la casa.

-Ya llevé -dijo el hombre al dejar sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Bienvenido amor -decía una Rei de la misma edad que lo recibía.

Después de ello, cenaban y después tomaron un baño juntos, para luego darle un vistazo a sus hijos que estaban dormidos en sus cuartos. Un chico mayor de cabello castaño de unos trece años y dos niñas gemelas, de nueve, del mismo cabello que el padre. Seguid iban a su cuarto donde la mayor Rei le tenia una sorpresa.

-Encontré mi viejo uniforme de la preparatoria y aunque ya no me queda como antes -la ropa se le veía ajustada -pensé que te gustaría hacerlo vestida así.

-Lo haría contigo no importa como vistas

-Takashi la tumbo sobre la cama, entonces Rei salio del sueño.

"Algún día se hará realidad" dijo en su mente.

De pronto, alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa, alarmando a ambos que estaban, Takashi se levanto y puso su ropa dejando a Rei en la habitación para ver quien era, mientras ella se asomó discretamente por la ventana para ver a un grupo de vehículos negros con ventanas polarizadas. En el interior lograba ver a hombres de lentes oscuros con armas lo cual le preocupo por Komuro y se volvió a la habitación para buscar su ropa.

Abajo el chico, abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombres con ropas de polo y a un hombre con una mujer a su lado.

-Papá, mamá, que hacen aquí -exclamo sorprendido al ver a sus padres.


	15. capitulo 15

Cuando Takashi abrió la puerta de su casa vio a sus padres que el suponía estaban en México y no los vería hasta mucho después.

-Papá Mamá que hacen aquí - dijo Takashi sorprendido al ver a sus padres.

-Hijo, me alegro de saber que estés bien, casi me da un infarto cuando tu padre me dijo lo de la escuela -exclamo su madre abrazándolo mientras entraba a la casa con su esposo.

-Has mantenido la casa en orden eso se ve bien -dijo su papa viendo la casa en orden mientras su esposa soltaba a su hijo.

-Mama estoy bien, pero que hacen aquí, creí que los vería para las vacaciones cuando vaya a México -hablo Takashi -que paso.

-Bueno hijo, hubo un cambio de planes con eso, y otras cosas -decía su padre risueño.

-Cambio de planes -dijo confundido -de que hablas papa.

-Veras Takashi... -decía su madre cuando alguien mas hablo.

-Takashi que pasa -era Rei quien bajo las escaleras y vio a los padres de Komuro en la casa -Señor, señora Komuro -se sorprendió

-Rei eres tú -dijo la madre de Takashi al verla -que haces aquí.

-Bueno -se sonrojó por la pregunta, que iba a responder, no iba a decir que antes de su llegada estaba teniendo sexo con Takashi.

-Bino a estudiar conmigo, es que tenemos tiempo libre de la escuela y pues decidimos estudiar un poco -exclamo Takashi protegiendo a su amiga.

-Que estudiaban, anatomía humana acaso -dijo alguien que entró en la casa.

-Esa voz, Freddy -dijo Komuro al ver a un chico de su edad, mexicano de rasgos morenos, cabello corto con un fleco y una vestimenta tipo casual y ligeramente elegante.

-Hola Takashi, cuanto tiempo sin... -saludaba al chico cuando este le asesto un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

Pusieron al chico inconsciente en el sofá de la sala mientras Takashi servía bebidas a los que escoltaron a sus padres mientras Rei se sentó en un sofá en frente de los padres de su amigo cuando este llego con bebidas para ellos cuatro y uno mas para cuando el otro despertará.

-Bueno -decía Takashi sentándose junto a Rei -por que han vuelto tan pronto

-Sobre eso hijo, creo que sera mejor hablar lo en otro momento, es un tema algo delicado como para decirlo en otro momento -miraba a Rei con cierta lastima ya que pensaba que estaba saliendo con su hijo.

-Bueno otras de las razones por la que hemos venido es que después de enterar nos de lo ocurrido en tu escuela queríamos verte -dijo su mamá en la sala.

-Descuiden estoy bien, bueno estamos bien -miro a Rei -no paso nada grave, pero me pueden decir porque él bino con ustedes.

-Bine por varios motivos -decía el inquilino de los Komuro que reaccionaba tras quedar desmayado -para empezar quiero decir que tienes la mano dura -se tallaba la cara -bine porque tus padres me dijeron que vendrían y sabes que yo siempre quise visitar china...

-...Japón -corrigió Takashi

-Es lo mismo ambos países están del otro lado del mundo, dos me mandaron con tu papá por ya sabes quien, el mero mero -hacia con sus dedos un símbolo de una zeta para que entendiera de quien hablaba -para ver unos asuntos, tres disculparme por darte problemas con el vídeo

-Te dije que no lo subieras a la red -se molesto Takashi.

-Ya se, pero un pedo y paso eso, no me odies -se levantó del sofá y camino rumbo a la puerta de salida -debo ver a alguien y perderme por ahí, los veré mañana en la noche

-No hagas estupideces en acapulco -dijo Takashi.

-Ya se wey -se fue de la casa hacia el convoy y se los llevo por ahí lejos de la casa de los komuro.

-Se meterá en problemas -dijo Takashi a sus padres.

-Lo sé, por ahora hay quiero descansar un momento en mi viejo sofá -exclamo su padre relajándose en el mueble.

-Si me disculpan, es momento de que yo me retire -dijo Rei levantándose y haciendo reverencia a los padres de su amigo.

-Fue bueno verte Rei-kun -dijo la mama de Komuro.

-Voy a acompañarla -indico Takashi

-Vuelve para la cena hijo

Mientras que Takashi fue a llevar a Rei a su casa, los padres del chico comenzaron a platicar ya que estaban en privado.

-Sentiste esos olores Ichigo -llamo al padre de Takashi por su nombre.

-Claro que si, mi hijo ya se hizo hombre, me recuerda a mi y a ti cuando teníamos su edad y nos divertíamos después de las clases en mi apartamento -dijo el señor Komuro tomando a su esposa por atrás desde su cintura haciéndole cariños.

-Y luego termine embarazada de él -Takashi -suerte que ya habíamos terminado la preparatoria -sólo espero que Takashi no termine haciendo lo mismo con esa chica o con su futura esposa, mantengo mi oposición a eso, aun mantengo lo que dije aquel día a Takashi.

 _Flashback_

Cuando Takashi tenia quince años, su madre lo encontró jalando en ganso en su cuarto con unas revistas y ese día su madre le dio unos cuantos golpes con una chancla para luego decirle.

-Si quieres tener mujer primero termina tus estudios luego harás lo que quieras de acuerdo -dijo su madre eufórica.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Takashi aun es muy joven para un compromiso así, sin embargo el sera quien tenga la decisión de esto -dijo la madre del chico con tristeza -aun es mi niñito.

Rukia tu sabías que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, ya no es un niño, se ha crecido -decía su esposo abrazándola con cariño ahora.

-Lo se, ahora que hacemos, no vendrá hasta un rato

-Quieres ir a nuestra habitación vieja habitación, si es que Takashi no se des hizo de nuestra cama

-Esta bien.

Así mientras los padres de Komuro pasaban juntos lo que quedaba de la noche, Takashi iba conversando con la castaña sobre la inesperada aparición de los padres de este y el sujeto que golpeo Komuro.

-Ese es el Freddy, del que gritaste el otro día en clase -exclamo la castaña.

-Si así es, es el tarado que subió el vídeo mió en internet, siempre hace una idiotez o se mete en problemas, lo mas problemas es que se meta en una muy pronto -dijo Takashi.

-De donde lo conoces

-Es hijo y miembro de los que te conté recuerdas

-El también es uno

-Si, lo conocí un día cuando me llevaron mis padres a México la segunda vez, lo conocí cuando lo vi trepado de la rama un árbol de manzanas comiendo un mango cuando la rama se rompió y se dio cara contra el piso, luego empezó a llorar pero por dolor, sino porque cayo sobre la fruta que comía y la aplasto

-En serio -dijo Rei incrédula.

-Creeme no es lo único, ha hecho mas estupideces y otras sin sentido

-Mencionaste un lugar antes, acapulco, que hizo ahí

-Cuando me fui hace casi ya un año, fui con él y otros mas a esa ciudad, estábamos como dicen en México, pendejeando -reia conforme recordaba la historia

 _Flashback_

Takashi estaba con este tal Freddy y otros dos chicos en esta ciudad costera de México. Se hallaban comiendo yogur en una plaza publica a sombras del calor. Todos comían plácidamente el producto lácteo a excepción de Freddy quien se mantenía mirando el envase del dulce.

-Wey -miraba a Takashi -devuelve me cuchara

-Espera -decía mientras daba una cucharada mas

-Wey dame mi cuchara -estaba perdiendo el temperamento

-Que te esperes

-Cabrón dame mi cuchara -ya lo había perdido.

-Espera te carajo

-Cabrón dame mi puta cuchara que quiero comer mi maldito helado

-Comemos yogur

-Lo que sea es la misma chingadera, solo dame mi puta cuchara -Estaba gritando mientras la gente los veía extraño y graciosos.

-Que te esperes coño

-Dame mi puta cuchara cabrón

-Ya Freddy calmate -dijo uno de los que lo acompañaba

-Deja comer en paz -exclamo Takashi

-Callate que tu eres puta -dijo a Takashi -y él es tu novia -señalo a su amigo.

-Celosa -lo incito Komuro

-Solo dame mi puta cuchara

-Pues toma tu puta cuchara -le dio la cuchara de plástico que tenía

-Ya para que si ya termine -arrojo el utensilio al piso

-Entonces para que estas pidiéndola

-A la mierda wey voy por otra -se levantó indignado

-Vuelve aquí estúpida

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Es broma -decía Rei sonriendo a Takashi quien se tallaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con vergüenza -me gustaría verte así un día en persona

-Solo actuó así cuando estoy con ellos o cuando estoy haciendo otras cosas -contesto el chico -ya llegamos -vio las puertas a la casa de Rei.

-Cierto -dijo la castaña, llevo sus ojos al rostro de Takashi -oye sobre lo que dije antes de, ya sabes

-Si llega a pasar, me haré responsable -respondió para luego darle un beso en los labios a Miyamoto -te veré después Rei

Vio que ella ingresase a su casa donde sus padres la esperaban para después irse de regreso, en la habitación de Rei, ella saco de una caja que tenia, una prueba de embarazo empaquetado la cual sostuvo un momento mientras decía en su mente "ojala salga lo planeado"

Ella no se lo dijo a Takashi, pero estaba entrando en sus días del periodo, con la intensión de ganarlo de Saya. Pues antes había conversado con la chica un par de días después de que ambas hicieran un trió con el chico.

 _Flashback_

-Escucha Miyamoto, no creas que por esto te dejare acercarte mas a Takashi, él sera mío al final y no vas a impedirlo, lo has herido en el pasado y se que lo harás en el futuro, no voy a permitir eso -dijo Saya con firmeza.

-Lo he perdido una vez por mi arrogancia y mi orgullo, no lo haré de nuevo Takagi -contestó la castaña.

 _Fin del Flashback_

"Esto, igual es mi orgullo por quererlo" dijo contradiciéndose por lo que pensó antes "que estoy haciendo, lo amo, pero... no quiero permitir que me lo quiten"

Por algún lado de las calles de la ciudad, cuando volvía Takashi a su casa, comenzó a sospechar que estaba siendo seguido; miraba al rededor por donde iba, a los lados, por detrás y por delante. No fue hasta un cruce donde una camioneta negra polarizada paso a sus espaldas y se detuvo un instante para que un par de hombres que bajaron del auto le pusieran una bolsa de piel en la cabeza y lo jalarán hacia el vehículo, llevándoselo lejos.

-Hey que hacen, a donde me llevan -decía Takashi forcejeando cuando lo amarraron de las manos.

-Callate quieres -dijo un hombre

-Que es lo que quieren -pregunto pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Durante un gran rato, Takashi estuvo amordazado mientras pensaba en como salir de ahí antes de que lo llevaran a quien sabe donde. Sin embargo no podía des amarrarse.

-Es inútil amigo -escuchó de nuevo que le dijeron.

-Un segundo, Freddy eres tu, que mierda esta haciéndome -reconoció la voz

-Me lleva -dijo el chico para luego retirarle un momento la bolsa y dejar verlo -escucha Takashi se que se ve mal pero en un momento lo entenderás

-Entender que, que eres un psicópata

-Mas bien un idiota que soltaron cuando bebé o me equivocó -oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Helen -presencio a la chica -Ricardo -vio también al Hacker.

-Hola mocoso -saludo Coyote quien era el que conducía el vehículo.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí, que demonios están haciendo -cuestionó Komuro

-Muy pronto lo sabrás wey, por ahora ponte esto -dijo el recién llegado de México entregándole un conjunto de ropa formal y de gala, una camisa manga larga blanca y un sacó a su medida con un pantalón negro del mismo color.

Luego de casi media hora de viaje, la camioneta arribo a la casa de la familia de Komuro donde un grupo de autos y hombres armados con espadas y rifles estaban divididos en dos grupos, yakuzas por un lado

y miembros del cartel de México del otro. Estos miraron a la camioneta entrar y estacionarse frente a las puertas de la cabaña. Abrieron la puerta de la furgoneta para sacar a un empujón al chico.

-Papa mama, que hacen aquí -dijo confundido Takashi al ver a sus padres vestidos elegantes cuando los cuatro de la camioneta bajaron del vehículo.

-En un momento te lo explicaremos Takashi, mientras hay que entrar para que la conozcas -dijo el padre del pelinegro.

-Conocer a quien -dijo el chico siguiendo a sus papás hasta el interior de la cabaña donde fueron acompañados por Helen, Freddy, Ricardo y Carlos hasta la sala frente a una chimenea encendida donde un hombre de cabellos grises estaba acompañado de un par de yakuzas y... -Saeko, que haces aquí.

Vio a la chica con una coleta levantada hacia atrás vistiendo un vestido de tubo que dejaba ver la cintura de la chica y que resaltaba la figura. Cosa que le pareció hermoso y atractivo, a la vez extraño, jamas se imagino verla así.

-Entonces tu eres el chico que se casara con mi hija -dijo el hombre en el mueble de la casa.

-Casarme -dijo extrañado

-Así es Takashi, quieres que te la presente... -decía su papá.

-No es necesario que nos presente señor Komuro, ya nos conocemos -dijo la pelimorada acercándose a Komuro para luego tomarlo de su brazo y abrazarlo poniendo su rostro recargado del hombro del chico.

-Alguien me explica que pasa -dijo Takashi.


	16. capitulo 16

Luego de que Takashi había dicho que eso, sus padres sonrieron al igual que el padre de Saeko, aunque este comenzó a reír; en tanto los demás que los custodiaban se mantenían firmes y serios.

-Eres gracioso chico, sin embargo, debo suponer que tus padres no te lo han dicho verdad, Takashi -dijo el hombre líder de los Busujima de edad avanzada.

-Papá, mamá; que es lo que no me han dicho -exclamo Takashi luego de Saeko se le despegó un momento.

-Sobre eso, porque no lo hablamos en privado entre los cinco, parece -dijo su papá.

Entonces el padre de la kendoka hizo un gesto con sus manos y sus guardaespaldas salieron de la habitación. Después, Freddy dijo a los suyos -Salgan un momento -y salieron los tres sicarios con los yakuza de la ciudad.

Los padres de Takashi, sentaron en uno de los sofás de la cabaña junto a Freddy frente al señor Busujima, en tanto el chico se sentó con su aparentemente nueva prometida en el tercer sofá que estaba entre los dos restantes.

-Por donde empezar -dijo la Rukia

-Creo que desde el principió -se mofó su hijo.

-Creo que es mejor que te lo diga Freddy, puedes -miro al chico que estaba tranquilo ante la situación.

-Hace un par de meses en casa -contaba el mexicano con seriedad -el negocio de los carteles se ha visto afectado desde el triunfo del presidente Donald Trump, el nuevo presidente de estados unidos. Sabes que ese sujeto piensa construir un muro a través de la frontera.

-Estoy al tanto de eso -dijo Komuro mientras Saeko mantenía una mirada desinteresada en el tema.

-Bien, sabes de los túneles subterráneos que conectan a las ciudades entre ambas fronteras; las que usamos para pasar la mercancía, drogas y armas de manera mas segura por la frontera -dijo y Takashi afirmó -si ese demente logra construir su muro, no solo descubrirá los túneles, sino que nos cagara el negoció y las rutas de acceso a los estados unidos. Por eso, el señor Guzmán opto por crear una nueva ruta comercial de acceso a los estados unidos. Una que consiste enviar drogas, armas y dinero desde las costas del pacífico y los aeropuertos del golfo y caribe hacia Japón para después llevarlos por mar y aire hacia Canadá y Alaska para llevarlos por debajo y arriba hacia estados unidos.

-Comprendo eso, pero, como conecta al hecho de que estoy comprometido con Saeko -la miro y se sonrojo -y no es que me oponga -sonrojo a la espadachín con su comentario.

-Si enviamos la droga a Japón para reenviarla no podemos hacerla llegar a un lugar cualquiera, debe ser una zona especial, sin embargo, el país esta controlado por las diferentes familias yakuzas que gobiernan, necesitemos a una de las familias que coopere con nosotros para evitar una guerra en este país -explicaba Freddy -y aunque podíamos traer hombres y reclamar territorio, se volvería un acto que involucraría a la policía de todo el país y tal vez genere un conflicto entre las dos naciones.

-Y para evitarlo, decidieron comprometerme con ella -dijo Takashi

-Después de descubrir que en Tokonohuso, la familia Busujima controlaba la ciudad descubrimos a su hija, para ello decidimos usar el viejo método de paz entre mafias, un matrimonio arreglado, aunque claro, uno en que los hijos estuvieran de acuerdo, ella lo esta pero tu -termino de decir.

-Eso es cierto, Saeko -llevó su vista de nuevo a la kendoka.

-Es cierto Takashi-kun -decía la chica -desde la otra vez que me entrenamos, encontré algo en ti, algo que me llama la atención y quiero descubrirlo -dijo la pelimorada.

-Si aceptó, traerán los productos aquí no es cierto, quien estaría a cargo -preguntó Takashi.

-Según el señor Guzmán, serias tu, tu estarás al mando en esta ciudad, claro respetando lo que dijo tu tío en su testamento, hijo -dijo Ichigo.

-En serio -se sorprendió y alegró, aunque no demostró lo último.

-Siempre y cuando aceptes casarte con mi hija, amarla, quererla y protegerla -dijo el padre de Saeko.

Takashi se quedo pensando un instante, primero se convertiría en lo que deseaba y con ello obtendría como esposa a una de las chicas mas bellas que había visto; tres, si accedía, que iba a hacer con Saya y Rei. Él estaba enamorado de ambas, pero también había desarrollado sentimientos por Saeko.

-Que dices, Takashi -dijo el señor Busujima, el chico miro a sus padres.

-Es tu decisión hijo -exclamo su papá en apoyo mientras su mamá y Freddy sonreían.

-Yo... -dudaba el chico -aceptó

-Jajajaja -hecho una carcajada el padre de la kendoka al igual que el resto de los presentes en la habitación; a Takashi solamente le salió una gota de sudor en la frente -eres gracioso chico, eso guarda lo para cuando te cases con mi hija

-Entonces el matrimonio se llevara a cabo -afirmó la madre de Takashi.

-Así es señora Komuro, el matrimonio se realizará dentro de dos años -mencionó Busujima -hasta entonces y después, cuida de mi hija

-Lo haré señor Busujima -dijo Takashi.

No paso mucho cuando los seis de la cabaña salieron ante sus miembros quienes esperaban por la respuesta al trató que se estaba negociando. Salieron con Takashi y Saeko entre ellos mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Caballeros, señoritas - gritaba Freddy a los hombres y mujeres entre los yakuza y los narcos del momento -aplaudan por la futura familia Komuro Busujima

Los presentes sonrieron y aplaudieron a los dos jóvenes, felices por este matrimonio, felices porque llevarían a cabo el plan de expansión del comercio que realizaban.

-Komuro Busujima -decía la pelimorada en susurro a su nuevo prometido -Porque los dos apellidos, no debería ser uno solo, el del hombre

-Así es aquí en Japón, pero en México, ambos apellidos de las parejas se juntan, primero el del hombre y luego el de su esposa

-Interesante -respondió la kendoka.

Luego de ello, los padres de Takashi hablaron con el y Saeko, habían acordado con el padre de la chica, que a partir de ese momento, ambos iban a comenzar a vivir en la casa levantada a las afueras de la ciudad que elaboro hace años la familia del joven.

-Como esta será nuestra casa -hablaba por él y Saeko

-Ya oíste Takashi, a partir de esta noche, vivirás aquí con tu nueva prometida, no preocupes, la hemos arreglado para que puedan vivir a gusto y cómodos -dijo su padre -por cierto, les recomiendo no volverse padres antes de la fecha de la boda, si no tu madre te matará -su mamá trono sus dedos para dar a entender que era en serio.

-Descuida no seremos idiotas

-Bien, los dejamos, por cierto, Ricardo, Helen y su hermano aun estarán para asegurarse de que no les pase nada a ambos, no para que sean sus limpia desastre -hablo Rukia

-Ya oíste Takashi -decía Ricardo -si nos necesitas, mas vale que sea cosa sería

-Descuiden

-Bien, ahora si nos vamos, vamos Freddy -dijo la señora Komuro

-Yo necesitó hablar por el momento con el señor Busujima, así que me iré con él mañana los veré -exclamo el chico.

-Si es cierto -lo apoyo el padre de Saeko -necesito hablar algo con su joven amigo

-Mientras no causes problemas -dijo la madre

Entonces todos los presentes se fueron, los padres de Komuro en una caravana mientras que Busujima con Freddy en otra, dejando atrás a la pareja en su nueva residencia. Ambos entraron a la casa cuyas luces estaban apagadas, caminaron hasta la sala donde estaban antes y Takashi se quedo mirando el fuego un momento.

-Pasa algo, Takashi -le habló la pelimorada sacándolo del trance.

-No no nada, sólo que -se detuvo un momento -todo esto ha pasado de golpe, esta mañana me entero de que eres una yakuza, y a la noche... estamos comprometidos

-Hey descuida, todo se calmara ya verás, se volverá algo normal

-Normal, como -preguntó

-No lo sé -rei respondió la pelimorada y miro a fuego

-Porque aceptaste -puso nerviosa Saeko, así que se vio obligada a responder

-Como dije, hay algo en ti que me atrae, desde que te vi la otra vez en las grabaciones en el incidente del centro comercial note algo en ti que no encuentro en los demás y me atrae -sonrojo al chico

-Bueno, por ahora, quiero dormir, primero me daré un baño

-Adelante, esta es tu casa después de todo

-Es de ambos ahora -dijo Takashi rumbo al baño lo cuál alagó a la kendoka

Mientras el se bañaba, Saeko se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo y esperar a que Takashi saliera para que ella entrase. En otro lado de la ciudad, en una de las caravanas, Freddy y el padre de Saeko conversaban un tema delicado

-Déjeme entender esto señor Busujima -decía el joven mexicano -ya que estamos con usted y su familia, quiere que los ayudemos a eliminar a la familia rival de la ciudad

-La familia Akagawe llego hace tiempo ha tokonohuso y desde entonces han intentado reclamar la ciudad para ellos, pero durante esos años nos hemos abstenido a esa idea, pero no hemos podido eliminar los, quería saber si podemos confiar en ustedes para ayudarnos a eliminar la amenaza

-Si ellos comienzan a interferir en el comercio, entraremos, o si tocan a uno de los chicos; descuide no es la primera vez que involucró en una guerra por territorio, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a buscarlos y vigilarlos, si llega a presentarse la situación, los cazáremos, pero para estar prevenidos hoy les daremos una pequeña visita por nuestra parte -dijo Freddy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De vuelta en la nueva residencia de Takashi y Saeko. El chico ya había salido de la ducha y ella había entrado a lo mismo, para luego ir a la habitación donde dormiría en la misma cama que la kendoka, con una cama matrimonial que la resaltaba el cuarto; después fue al guarda ropas para buscar algo que ponerse, si es que había. Y efectivamente, encontró las ropas que tenia en la casa de sus padres en esta su nueva morada, junto con prendas de Saeko en la misma.

-Tiene buenos gustos -dijo al ver que mucha de las ropas formales de Saeko eran yukatas o algún vestido moderno y bello.

Cerró las puertas del armario para después ir a la cómoda donde habían prendas sencillas y casuales de ambos. Tomo una camisa azul marino y un shorts cortos de color blanco de resorte. Posteriormente, mientras la pelimorada aun tomaba la ducha, decidió recorrer la casa para dar un vistazo al lugar.

En la cocina, encontró el lugar, acomodado y abastecido tanto en lozas como en despensa, lo cual sorprendió al chico. Después fue a la sala donde se había reunido antes con el padre de Saeko; no se dio cuenta, pero el lugar estaba adornado con un estate de libros, una televisión de plasma enorme, y una computadora de escritorio moderna. Acecho a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un pequeño estante natural y cerca de él, un aparente pórtico, cuando fue a ver que había en ese lugar; encontró un moto todo terreno y un vehículo de ultimo modeló.

-Bonito, pero si apenas se manejar uno -dijo y cerro el pórtico luego de verlo por fuera.

Entonces volvió a la habitación donde dormiría para hallar a Saeko en una bata blanca, la cuál se estaba quitando. Ella se lo había retirado por completo, revelando que portaba una ropa interior negra de clase hilo finó como calzón, y ningún sostén que cubriera sus senos. Komuro se sorprendió al instante, igual se paralizó al verla así, Saeko volteo y vio a Takashi parado a una cierta distancia que lo veía con la mirada fija y de cierto modo avergonzado.

-No pongas esa cara -dijo Saeko volteando de regreso para tapar sus pechos con sus brazos.

-Perdón -exclamo Takashi regresando a la normalidad -porque estas así

-Yo, no puedo dormir con ropa puesta, me duermo si ni tengo nada puesto, mas que una prenda que cubra mi intimidad -dijo a penada.

-Entiendo, porque no vas a la cama, yo apagare la luz -así como dijo, paso; Busujima fue a la cama y se metió en ella, se tapó su cuerpo con la sabana cuando entonces el chico apago la luz. Al instante el se paralizó pues no sabia si debía entrar en la misma cama que ella o dormir en otro lado de la casa como pensaba.

-No vas a entrar -pregunto la kendoka al verlo desde la cama.

-Debería -dijo dudoso

-Tarde o temprano deberemos acostumbrar nos, después de todo nos hemos comprometido

-Tienes razón

 _Lemon_

No dijeron más y Takashi se metió en la cama junto a Saeko, al principio se sintió incómodo por el ambiente que se sentía. Entonces, cuando el miraba al techo con la esperanza de no mirarla para su amigo no despertase, Saeko volteo y se puso sobre él.

-Saeko que estas haciendo -preguntó a verla con una leve tonalidad de pena, sonrojo y lo que parecía ser, excitación.

-Quería dormir abrazada a ti, eso es todo -dijo y puso sus manos alrededor del chico con sus senos pegados a su pecho -pensabas que iba a hacer algo malo -entonces lo besó, introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y ambas lenguas comenzaron a tocar se.

Se separaron luego de perder el aliento y una delgada línea de la saliva de ambos los conectaba. No fue mucha la distancia para que se rompiera el lazó, para que el miembro

de Komuro se levantará exactamente topando con la intimidad de la yakuza.

-Vaya, vaya que esto -dijo de cierta forma burlona al sentir el miembro de Takashi, -es la primera vez, que un hombre me ve así, es la primera vez que yo siento algo así -exclamo encendida de placer.

-Saeko -entonces el chico la volvió a besar, pero con mayor pasión de la que se habían pesado apenas; después se ello, se puso sobre la chica y sigo besándola mientras acariciaba sus senos, estrangulando los, jugando con sus pezones y masaje ando los.

-Takashi -dijo ella cuando el chico procedió a lamerle con la punta de su lengua, su cuello; Saeko estaba liberando jugos de su vagina con los que manchaban la prenda que tenia.

Takashi sintió estos líquidos que a cubrir su pene, llevo una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la chica y he hizo a un lado la prenda, dejando a la vista la vagina de Saeko. Comenzó a frotar de manera directa su miembro sobre el de la pelimorada mientras esta se excitaba cada vez más, y sin avisar, se introdujo en ella en su solo golpe.

-Ten mas cuidado, es mi primera vez -dijo la kendoka cuando se aferraba al chico.

-Lo siento -exclamo Takashi, empezó con movimientos tranquilos hacia adelante y a atrás para que ella se acostumbrase mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas.

Pasaron unís cuantos minutos para que Saeko se viniera antes que Komuro, cuando lo hizo, el chico decidió subir la intensidad. Levanto las piernas de Saeko y comenzó a clavar con mayor intensidad. La pelimorada comenzó a excitarse de nuevo y empezó a llamar al chico por su nombre casi a gritos. Takashi llevo su boca hacia los pechos de la kendoka para mordisquear los hacia que los pezones de esta se levantarán y le comenzaran a brotar leche, la cuál estuvo bebiendo.

-Eres como un bebé, Takashi, no pares -dijo presionando su cabeza contra sus senos a medida que sentía que su pene se ensanchaba en su vagina -mi vagina, se ensancha al enorme tamaño de tu pene.

No prestó atención a lo que ella decía cuando su amigo por fin iba a liberarse.

-Saeko voy a...

-Haz lo dentro, quiero sentirlo -suplico la kendoka y al instante, se bino en su interior. Grito de placer mientras Komuro hundía su rostro entre sus pechos con fuerza mientras estos expulsaron su leche materna como o. después. cascada -eso fue increíble.

-Aun no terminamos -exclamo, levantó a la chica y él se sentó en la enorme cama para hacerla sentarse con la vista al frente sobre su amigo aun despierto.

-Como es que aun lo tienes así -no respondió cuando lo miró y notó que tenia la vista en el techó -que es lo que ves.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Takashi y tomo la sabana para hacerla pasar por en techo amarrándola donde debería estar la extensión de un foco. Ató a la kendoka, de las manos hacia arriba con las piernas dobladas a la cama.

-Esto es demasiado -dijo roja de la vergüenza.

-Demasiado excitante -exclamo el chico.

-No sabía que fueras así

-Soy un poco romántico, un poco pervertido, pero no en exceso.

Comenzó a frotar los pechos de la chica desde atrás mientras se incrustaba de vuelta en su interior. Fue directo y comenzó a moverse ferozmente en ella, la cuál aun encendida pedía mas del chico. Casi media hora en esta posición, bastó para que Takashi se viniera en ella tres veces sin detenerse.

 _Fin del lemon_

Desató a Saeko y ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, agotados y sin aliento decidieron dormir abrazados, no hablaron mas esa noche hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Buenas noches -dijo el chico en voz baja al ver que ella ya estaba durmiendo

En tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad de Tokonohuso, Freddy había acudido con varios de su personal hasta las afueras de lo que supuestamente era un casino clandestino en un barrio bajo en la ciudad tras la información que le brindo el señor de nombre Kuzanagi Busujima.

-Así que aquí es donde se reúnen los Akagawe, es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba -dijo acechando con unos binoculares a la distancia desde el transporte en el que llegó -y ese deje ser su hijo de Akagawe -vio a un par de jóvenes menores que salían del pequeño edificio; uno era un joven de cabellos pintados de amarillo mientras que la otra era una chica de nombre Yuuki Miku.

-Que hacemos, los perseguimos -preguntó el chofer a su líder asignado.

-No aun no, primero hay que ver quienes son los otros cuatro que dirigen en la familia -dijo pues según la información que le dieron, eran cuatro los que mandaban entre los Akagawe.

-Si señor

Ellos se mantuvieron vigilantes a la locación del enemigo para conocer a los altos mandos del enemigo para que después lo atacarán cuando se presentarán el momento.

En tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión que estaba a nombre de la familia Takagi, la pelirosa estaba soñando con algo muy peculiar.

En el sueño, ella vivía en una mansión que era casi del mismo tamaño y apariencia de la que vivía con sus padres pero ahora tenia ya unos treinta años. Estaba trabajando en una computadora portátil en una habitación oficina en la casa, cuando una sirvienta entro a la sala y le dijo -señora Komuro, su esposo y familia han llegado.

Ella salio hacia la puerta de entrada donde Takashi de la misma edad estaba con un par de niños, uno de ocho años y otro de diez, ambos idénticos en el físico a sus padre, pero con un cerebro como el de su madre.

-Hola mamá -saludaron los niños pues venían de la escuela

-Hola hijos -saludo con un beso en la frente a ambos para después mandarlos a su habitación con la mucama, se quedo con su esposo en la entrada -hola cariño

-Hola querida -le saludo y le dio un beso en la boca, le sonrió y después se agacho hasta su vientre y le dijo al bebé de cuatro meses que ella esperaba -hola bebé, como te portaste

Ella río con ternura y después Takashi se puso normal, Saya le hablo.

-Que crees que sea, niño o niña

-Espero que sea niña para llamarla como su mamá -dijo y sonrojo a Saya.

-Tonto

Fue en ese momento que despertó cuando el sol salió en un nuevo día. Saya avergonzada por esto, se cubrió la cara con la sabana mientras decía en susurro -Saya Komuro, no se oye mal

Más tarde ese día, ella fue a la casa del chico con tal de pasar el rato con él. Al llegar a la casa Komuro, Saya fue recibida por quienes no esperaba.

-Señora Komuro -dijo sorprendida por quien le abrió la puerta.

-Saya-chan cuanto tiempo -dijo Rukia.

-Que hacen aquí, cuando regresaron

-Eso, volvimos ayer aquí, no avisamos, si siquiera a Takashi, cuando llegamos a la casa lo encontramos con Rei, no se que hacían pero no me interesa -dijo y Saya se enojó por que la castaña probable mente se había metido con Takashi y eso que él se negó ella la otra vez.

-Takashi esta en la casa -dijo con un leve tono de enojo.

-Él ya no vive aquí me temo

-A que se refiere -pregunto la pelirosa

-Takashi vive a las afueras de la ciudad, con su...

-...prometida -dijo desconcertada.


	17. capitulo 17

Saya no sabia que hacer, estaba parada frente a la madre de Takashi, su mente superior no podía procesar con exactitud lo que escucho.

-Prometida, Takashi tiene una prometida, desde cuando -dijo levantando ligeramente la voz la pelirosa.

-No te alteres Saya-chan -le calmo la señora Komuro -apenas ayer que Takashi se comprometió

-Donde vive ahora -pregunto con una suave voz tras calmarse.

Y mientras la madre del chico le daba la dirección, en la nueva casa de Takashi, él estaba despertando con un ligero dolor de cabeza, sen sentó en la cama mientras la sabana le cubría las piernas cuando la chica pelimorada despertaba al momento.

-Buenos días -dijo Saeko al verlo cuando ella se sentó igual que él chico.

-Buenos días -respondió el chico con una sonrisa falsa, lo cual Saeko se dio cuenta de esto.

-Que pasa -pregunto.

-No ocurre nada, todo esta bien -quiso esquivar la pregunta.

-Conozco esa mirada en tu rostro, lo he visto en otras personas, algo te atormenta verdad -se acerco despacio al chico -o es que aun sigues sorprendido por lo de anoche

-Si, la verdad era algo que no me esperaba -bajo la mirada -aunque me es agradable oírlo porque pronto seré lo que siempre soñé, y tendré una mujer hermosa y fuerte a mi lado -dijo y sonrojo a la kendoka -sin embargo, hay cosas que...

-Cosas que te afligen -a completo cuando Takashi ya no supo que decir.

-Si

-Como que -preguntó Busujima

-Bueno, yo... tengo un par de amigas que son muy especiales, me atrevo a decir que estoy enamorado de ellas -exclamo y sorprendió un poco a la pelimorada.

-De ellas -repitió confundida -quienes son -cuestionó sin alterar se.

Entonces Takashi las mencionó, Saya Takagi y Rei Miyamoto. Apenas escucho los nombres las identificó, no solo por ser estudiantes en la misma escuela en la que iban, sino también porque tenia conocimientos de estas dos.

-Las conoces -exclamó Komuro al oír que la kendoka tenia conocimiento de la existencia de ambas.

-Una es hija del antiguo señor de Tokonohuso, y general de las autodefensas de este distrito de Japón. La otra es hija del inspector que lleva pistas sobre nosotros y otra pandilla rival en la ciudad -dijo la chica -desde cuando las conoces.

-Estudie con ambas en jardín de niños, fuimos amigos...

-después amantes no es así, como le hiciste para estar con ambas

De nuevo, Komuro tuvo que dar una explicación, contó sin dar detalles del como termino enamorándose de ambas y que al parecer estas igual, sin embargo; contó que lo que le atormentaba era el como explicarles que ya estaba comprometido cuando las volviese a ver.

-No se que voy a decirles cuando las vea de nuevo, ni se si debería verlas otra vez -dijo Takashi.

-Las amas no -exclamó Saeko -entonces no las alejes de ti.

-Como voy a hacer eso

-Esa es la cuestión

Hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo mas en el momento, paso un corto tiempo hasta que el chico hablo de nuevo, cuando aun se mantenían en la cama.

-Y tu Saeko, no tenias a alguien especial antes de esto, un novio, o un simple amigo -pregunto Takashi.

-En realidad, no tengo amigos, mucho menos novio, ni siquiera los que forman parte del equipo de kendo son mis amigos, son simples conocidos.

-Porque no los tienes, eres alguien excepcional, atraes la atención de muchos en la escuela

-Sólo es por mi físico -dijo y el chico desvío la mirada pues era algo sincero, ella como muchas de sus escuela destacaban por su cuerpo -aunque es cierto, muchos se han acercado a mi para intentar tener algo conmigo, pero, los rechazo siempre.

-Espera si los has rechazado, porque me aceptaste a mi

-Porque creo que tu me entenderías

-Entender -dijo confundido Takashi.

-Te has manchado las manos de sangre, Takashi -exclamo y el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, la miro, tenía la vista hacia abajo -fue hace tiempo -contó una peculiar historia suya -un día cuando salí tarde de la secundaria tras estar en el club de kendo, iba caminando por las calles hacia mi casa, cuando de un callejón salio un tipo hacia mi, quería algo conmigo, lo se, quiso tocarme, empezó a tocarme. Llevaba conmigo mi bōkken de entrenamiento, tenia clara ventaja sobre y cuando llego el momento, lo ataque sin piedad. Lo deje mal herido, sangrando; incluso le rompí un brazo

Komuro al verla contando la historia, notaba su rostro no uno de miedo o pavor por algo como eso, sino una expresión de placer, uno que demente.

-No lo atacaste por el simple hecho de protegerte verdad -dijo tranquilo el chico.

-No -decía Saeko con un tono maniático leve -de hecho, sabia que venia hacia a mi, una persona que sabe que lo siguen en la calle normalmente aceleraría en paso y huiría, pero yo no; hice lo contrario, deje que me alcanzara. Para así con mi bōkken deleitarme con ka sangre de las heridas que le produje. Soy una asesina -comenzó a elevar la voz, la mirada -esa soy yo, una mujer que se deleita con el sufrimiento de sus oponentes -se calmo un momento y retiro la expresión de su rostro. -Siempre quise amar, pero no a una persona cualquiera; cuando te vi el otro día en las noticias me llamaste la atención, no creí conocerte en verdad hasta verte en la escuela, entonces pensé que por fin encontré a alguien que se sintiera como yo o al menos comprendiera -miro al chico que se notaba levemente conmocionado por la historia -pero, creo que me equivoque, por como veo tu rostro.

-No no lo hiciste, no te has equivocado -Takashi la abrazo por su espalda -tal vez, no sienta ese sentimiento asesino como tu, pero trataré de entenderte, tampoco tratare de cambiarte ese gusto; después de todo es lo que te define, es lo que define a la Saeko de la que enamoré, a pesar del corto tiempo que te he conocido, he visto que eres tranquila, fuerte e inteligente, además que tienes una linda sonrisa y tu cara se ve hermosa cuando te ruborizas -sonrojo a la kendoka y él ya estaba así para cuando dijo lo último.

Beso a Saeko mientras se sujetaban de las manos cuando se mantenía el chico detrás de ella.

-Gracias -dijo Busujima tras separar sus labios del chico.

Continuó abrazando a la pelimorada por un tiempo cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada a la casa.

-Quien sera -pregunto Saeko

-Iré a averiguar, hay que vestirnos -dijo Takashi poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama, seguida de la kendoka.

El se puso una playera sencilla de color rojo pálido, y unos shorts cortos de color negro. Saeko por otro lado se puso una falda corta y que levantaba, no sin antes ponerse una prenda que le tapara su intimidad cuyo color era el mismo que la falda y un sport negro. Al verla así, sorprendió a Takashi.

-Creí que te pondrías un kimono -dijo sonriente.

-Me gustas usarlos, pero no todo el tiempo -contestó su prometida.

-Iré a ver quien es -dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a la chica quien se introdujo en el sanitario que había en su cuarto. Llego a la puerta principal y la abrió, vio a alguien que no esperaba en ese momento -Freddy -menciono el nombre del narco que venia acompañado de hombres en tres camionetas, una blanca y dos negras con ventanas polarizadas -que haces aquí, no me digas que se te olvido algo.

-No vengo por eso, esta vez no he venido porque olvide algo, revise mis bolsillos anoche antes de irme -dijo el mexicano en la entrada -de hecho vengo por ti, necesitamos hacer algo. Vamos de cacería

-Cuestionó -cuestiono Takashi -porque, no me digas que vamos a exterminar a alguna pandilla -dijo y sonrió un poco preocupado -ni un día aquí tu y ya vas armar problemas como esa vez que fuimos a puebla.

-Hey esa vez fue porque esos pendejos se lo buscaron, además esto es diferente, no solo vamos a cazar enemigos, también vamos a salvar a tu amiga la castaña y a su familia -dijo Freddy y al oír la mención de su amiga se preocupo.

-Rei, que le pasa, acaso esta en peligro -apenas escucho la mención se alteró

-Ven para averiguarlo.

Takashi volvió a la habitación donde Saeko ya había salido del baño, lo vio poniéndose ropas un poco mas formal. Una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros con botas tipo militares que habían en la cómoda del cuarto, que sus padres le habían dejado.

-Takashi que ocurre, quien era -pregunto al ver al chico apresurado.

-Es mi primo, el de ayer, el que estuvo con nosotros cuando hablamos con tu padre -explicó -hay un problema y tengo que ir con él.

-Ahora estas preocupado, quieres que los acompañe -pregunto la Kendoka.

-Descuida no es nada que no pueda resolver con él, vendré para la cena, o antes -dijo mas relajado.

-Esta bien, yo estaré aquí en la cabaña por si ocurre algo -exclamo Saeko sonriendo al chico.

-Cuando vuelva yo haré la cena -comento Takashi, se acercó a la pelimorada y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la casa y dejarla para ir a lo que Freddy le ocultaba.

Saeko lo vio a bordar al vehículo blanco con su conocido desde la ventana, para después irse la caravana tras esta camioneta. Al ver los vehículos, noto a los hombres armados que iban en él, entendió a que se dirigían, su padre, un año antes de que el hombre le intentará violar; le llevo a una misión donde Saeko se desempeñó por primera vez como una yakuza, matando a un grupo de tres hombres que debían dinero a su familia.

Después de ver que se fue la caravana, fue hasta el cuarto que compartía con el chico para buscar la espada samurái de su familia, que su padre le había entregado. Se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa para meditar frente a la espada y frente al pequeño estanque que había donde se hallaban una variedad de peces koi. Se mantuvo así por casi treinta minutos cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada. Extrañada, fue a ver quien la visitaba, recibió a una chica pelirosa que tenia una mirada desafiante y preocupada, era Saya.

-Puedo ayudarte -pregunto Saeko a la chica

-Vengó a ver a Takashi Komuro -dijo Saya -se encuentra

-Salio hace momento, dijo que volvería para la cena -comentó Busujima

-Bien entonces me quedare a esperarlo -entro así como así a la casa tras confirmar que ahí vivía -no te molestaré descuida.

-Me gustaría saber quien eres tu y que relación tienes con Takashi -cuestionó la pelimorada al ver la actitud arrogante de la Takagi.

-Lo diré si tu me lo dices primero -exclamó Saya.

-Me llamo Saeko Busujima, soy la prometida de Takashi -dijo y Saya oculto su rabia.

-Así, yo soy Saya Takagi, la novia de Takashi -dijo desafiante.

En tanto, en la entrada a la ciudad, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta que lideraba el convoy, Takashi preguntó la razón porque Rei se hallaba en supuesto peligro con el resto de su familia.

-Ya explica me que ocurre, porque dices que Rei esta en peligro -preguntó Komuro.

-Verás, ayer que estuve con el padre de tu prometida, conversamos algo sobre eliminar a un grupo rival de la ciudad; entonces decidí ir a acechar al enemigo -explicaba el mexicano -me lleve a tus amigos por cierto, Ricardo, Helen y su hermano Coyote, pensaba en matarlo a él porque intento lo mismo contigo pero me abstuve de la idea por pensar que sería útil, y así es.

-Oye, dime porque Rei esta en peligro -exclamo Takashi preocupado.

-En que estuvimos -terminaba de explicar y saco su celular mientras buscaba un archivo entre sus carpetas -el Hacker decidió entrar en el sistema de uno de los celulares de alguien que se encontraban con los del grupo rival -encontró un audio -grabo una conversación de uno de los grandes dentro del enemigo, escucha lo.

Tomo el celular y abrió el audio, llevó el teléfono hasta su oído para escuchar mejor la conversación.

- _Cuando eliminamos al inspector Miyamoto, ha estado sobre nosotros demasiado tiempo, pronto nos descubría_

 _-Lo se y ya lo tengo resuelto, mis chicos descubrieron que el hombre piensa llevar a su familia de paseo por el centro de la ciudad mañana, podríamos seguirlo y matarlo de una vez, y para asegurarnos matamos al resto de su familia_

 _-Me parece bien, es momento de quitárnoslo de encima_

Fue lo que se escucho en la grabación, Takashi se paralizo, no sabia que pensar al respecto. Freddy le quito el celular y lo regreso a su lugar, saco de transe al chico al hacerle platica.

-No sabia de quien se trataba hasta que los dos sicarios me dijeron que era la chica que estaba contigo antes en la casa de tus padres, entonces decidí que debías saberlo

-Donde esta Rei, donde esta su familia -dijo mas alterado tomando del cuello de la camisa a su primo.

-Calmate -exclamo y se libero del chico -puse a esos dos y al otro a seguir la con su familia, me dijeron que están en un restaurante en estos momentos almorzando.

En el centro de la ciudad, desde un azotea de un edificio empresarial que estaba al final de la calle donde se hallaba el restaurante al que entraron los Miyamoto.

-Siguen ahí -preguntó Ricardo quien tenia unos binoculares acechando a la calle transitada a la espera de la aparición de los yakuza de la familia Akagawe.

-Siguen, apenas les ha traído los platos fuertes, debo admitirlo, el hombre sabe darle lujos a su familia -exclamo la morena que se mantenía vigilando a la familia, como decía ella, Rei y sus familia habían entrado a un restaurante de cinco estrellas a comer -que me dices tu hermano, algún sospechoso

-Nada -dijo coyote vigilando igual que el Hacker, esperando a la aparición de los yakuza -un segundo, veo algo -tomo loa binoculares para dirigir su mirada a un par de sujetos en un una moto que habían aparcado frente al restaurante y no se bajaban fingían estar conversando en el lugar -dos sujetos frente al restaurante

-Los veo -dijo Helen al verlos

-Oigan tengo -hablo Ricardo acechando a la otra dirección de la calle -dos carros polarizados, probablemente los Akagawe

-Mas vale que les avises hermanita -dijo Coyote.

Con sus teléfono en mano, envió un mensaje a Freddy para informarle de la situación.

-Listo bajemos de aquí -confirmo Helen

La caravana ya estaba en el centro de Tokonohuso, a unas calles de distancia de donde se hallaban los Miyamoto, llego el mensaje.

-Hay que darnos prisa, dicen que ya llegaron los Akagawe, un par en moto y dos autos polarizados grises cerca de ahí, entraremos en una sola dirección, nuestro auto atacara a los de la moto, y el resto se deshará de los que están en los autos -informo Freddy y debajo de los asientos sacaron armas, un par de pistolas, una para él, otra para Takashi -toma -el chico tomo con una mano el arma mientras que con la otra contactaba a la castaña -que haces

-Intentando contactar a Rei para avisarle -exclamó llamando por celular a la chica esperando a que esta respondiera -no contesta

-Acelera wey -dijo al conductor.

Rei estaba terminando se comer con su familia un platillo de carnes rojas a la parrilla que habían pedido para todos. Habían tomado lugar en una mesa que daba vista a la calle

-Estuvo delicioso -dijo la chica satisfecha por el alimento.

-Verdad que si, hace tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno -comentó su mama mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Hace tiempo que no salíamos como familia a divertirnos -dijo Tadashi para después beber de la copa de vino que pidió con el platillo.

-Y después de esto a donde iremos querido -preguntó su esposa

-No lo se, tal vez al acuario o al cine -respondió el inspector de policías -que les parece.

Ambos adultos sonrieron mientras que Rei se limitaba a sonreír a ambos cuando algo de afuera llamo su atención. Un par de motociclistas que se estacionaron frente a ellos, estos se mantenían mirando a la familia, lo cual puso nerviosa a la castaña.

-Rei pasa algo -pregunto su papa al verla expresión de la cara de su hija, esta no respondió en el acto, se limito a mirar fijamente hacia afuera, a estos dos sujetos -Rei te sientes bien

Su madre igual de preocupada, llevo su vista a donde tenia la de su hija, vio entonces a los hombres de la moto, que estaban sacando algo se sus chaquetas.

-Cariño -dijo preocupada la esposa, Tadashi volteo hacia el cristal y presenció a estos hombres sacando armas tipo uzi hacia ellos.

A punto de gritar para que él y su familia con los demás en el local se arrojaran al suelo, se escuchó el derrape de un vehículo cerca del local, era la camioneta que transportaba a Takashi y Freddy, impactaron el auto sobre los que se hallaban sobre la moto arrojándolos a la cera mientras el carro impactaba ligeramente el vidrio del restaurante.

-Malditos -escuchó gritar Rei cuando ella y su familia junto a la gente del restaurante se arrojaron al suelo por el choque. Seguido comenzaron a oírse disparos.

-Takashi -susurró la castaña al reconocer la voz.


	18. capitulo 18

Doce horas antes de que Takashi y su gente fueran a confrontar a los yakuza rivales que asechaban a su amiga Rei, cuando el narcotraficante mexicano se hallaba espiando la conversación con ayuda de los sicarios que trajo, la noche anterior, los miembros de la familia Akagawe conversaban sobre el motivo por el cual atacarían al inspector Miyamoto.

-El inspector Miyamoto es una amenaza, es tiempo de eliminarlo -dijo uno de los cabezas al resto en un tono de enojo -si ni hacemos algo pronto ese hombre seguirá arruinando nuestro negocio, ya tenemos problemas con los Busujima que quieren recuperar el control

-El hombre ha llevado a cabo redadas a cuatro lugares donde operamos en la ciudad, si no actuamos, pronto este lugar sera descubierto -dijo otro refiriéndose a la guarida donde se encontraban esa noche.

-Caballeros si me permiten, creo que puedo solucionar nuestro problema con el inspector Miyamoto -habló el tercero de los cabezas.

-Si tienes un plan dilo de una vez, Renji -exclamó el primero.

-Durante los últimos veinte días, uno de mis hombres ha estado vigilando a inspector Miyamoto desde su oficina hasta su casa... -decía este tal Renji.

-Ve al grano quieres, no hay tiempo para que digas monólogos

-Bien -dijo irritado por la interrupción -escubrí que el día de mañana el inspector Tadashi Miyamoto saldrá con su familia a un paseo en el centro de la ciudad -informo y a loa demás les sorprendió tal información

-Estas seguro de eso -dijo el segundo

-Cien por ciento, si ustedes me lo permiten -hablaba con mucha arrogancia -dejenme llevar a un grupo de mis hombres para encargarme de una buena vez de él, y su familia.

-No lo se -dudo un cuarto de los cinco que con versaban -la información es muy explicita para ser verdad, es una oportunidad muy pronta para eliminar

-Piensan eliminarlo después, cuando él y la policía hallan destruido mas del cincuenta por ciento de nuestro control en la ciudad -se enfureció el yakuza

-Basta -exclamo el líder de los Akagawe -Renji, eres un miembro leal a esta familia, sin embargo, nos has fallado en muchas veces, si la información que nos estas dando es verídica, ve tu con los hombres que tengas a tu disposición y quita a Miyamoto de nuestras narices de una vez, pero te lo advierto, si fallas, no te atrevas a volver; entendiste -hablo con suma frialdad y seriedad a su subordinado, pues este hombre se le habían puesto cargos anteriores donde tenia que traficar droga a otras ciudades o hacer lavado de dinero, sin embargo, en cada caso lo había arruinado en múltiples ocasiones.

-Si, señor Akagawe -dijo Renji con mucho respeto a su señor.

-Bien pasando a otras cosas, escuche rumores sobre que los Busujima se han unido a una mafia de otro país, quiero que me den información de eso para mañana de acuerdo -pidió el Akagawe mayor.

-Si señor Akagawe -respondieron en unísono de miedo a jefe.

Diez horas después de eso cuando Komuro y Busujima aun dormían plácidamente en su cama; en otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de cabello anaranjado estaba en su habitación conversando por celular con un chico que decía ser su novio.

-Tsunouda vamos -hablaba de forma insistente la chica de nombre Yuuki Miku que estaba en ropa interior en su cuarto -hace una semana que habíamos planeado esto, no puede ser -se quejaba pues el chico, hijo del líder de los Akagawe le había prohibido salir ese día pues según con los planes de su subordinado Renji, si plan se efectuaría esa misma tarde en el centro de la ciudad, sin darle explicación alguna.

-Ya te dije Yuuki, mi padre no va a dejar salir hoy -contestó el chico de manera dura por la linea.

-Dime el porque y tal vez no quiera terminar contigo, siempre haces lo mismo, siempre, planeamos algo y dices que no puedes porque tu padre no te deja o porque tienes algo mas importante que yo, que es nas importante que tu chica -se quejaba Yuuki ya que siempre le era lo mismo con el chico oxigenado.

-Lo siento pero mi padre no me explica nada como siempre -comentó Tsunouda.

-Bien, entonces terminamos -se enojo la chica.

-No bromees Yuuki -pensaba que le jugaba una broma.

-Hablo enserio Tsunouda Akagawe si vas a tratarme así no tiene caso que sigamos -estaba indignada.

-Bien, como sea puedo encontrar una mejor chica que tú -se enojo hasta el limite el chico y enseguida le colgó a Miku.

-Idiota -dijo guardando su teléfono.

Ella saco del bolsillo del short que tenia un par de boletos que había ganado con anterioridad en un concurso, pensaba usarlo para ir a ver una película con el chico antes de que volvieran a clases esa semana. Pero como la mayoría de las veces Tsunouda le dejaba plantado.

Mas tarde ese mismo día, una hora antes del suceso, la madre de Yuuki le había pedido un favor

-Yuuki-chan, necesitó que vayas al centro a la tienda de Shiroyama por mi pedido -dijo su mama gentilmente cuando ella estaba arreglando unas cosas de la sala y vio a su hija aparecer en la habitación.

-No puedes ir tu -respondió enojada la chica, quería desquitarse el hecho de que término con el oxigenado.

-Estoy ocupada que no ves, pronto, ve antes de que cierren -se enojo la mamá al oír como le hablaba su hija.

-Ya que

Yuuki vivía sola con su mama en un pequeño departamento, eso después de que su padre las abandonara cuando ella tenia cinco años, por lo que supo, el motivo fue porque el hombre tenía una aventura con una mujer de su trabajo y cuando su esposa le descubrió le hizo decidir entre ella y la amante, escogiendo a la amante.

La chica peli naranja se trasladó en autobús por de la zona hasta el centro de la ciudad, al local que debía encontrar el pedido de su mama. Estaba pasando por el restaurante cerca de un par de motociclistas donde iban a emboscar a los Miyamoto cuando vio a Rei, chica con la cual se disputaba en la escuela por el titulo de la mas bella del segundo año, junto con Saya. La vio comiendo junto a sus padres en el lugar, lo cual le causo enojo y envidia; envidia por tener a su papa con ella.

A unos cuantos metros del local, del otro lado de la calle; el yakuza de nombre, Renji, había arribado al lugar para presenciar el momento cuando diera la orden de matarlo.

-Esta ahí -preguntó el yakuza de los Akagawe por teléfono al par sicarios que contrato para matar a Tadashi Miyamoto.

-Si esta, junto a su familia -dijo el sicario con auricular manos libres que tenia en oído debajo del casco.

-Entonces eliminen los de una vez -ordeno el yakuza.

Miku estaba alejándose del local justo cuando los sicarios estaban desenfundado sus armas hacia la familia, sin saber que un grupo de narcotraficantes se aproximaba para encargarse del yakuza Akagawe. Era Takashi junto al grupo que trajo su primo, el cual lo era por apodo; para socorrer a Rei y a su familia de la amenaza del cartel rival.

-Acelera -grito Takashi a quien conducía por la vía casi no transitada seguido del grupo de las camionetas que los acompañaban -los veo -exclamo al ver a los sicarios en la moto al momento que se hallaban desenfundando sus armas hacia Rei

-Veo a los demás yakuzas -dijo Freddy señalando al par de carros estacionados al otro lado de la calle -Komuro tu ve a por tu amiga y su familia, yo llevare al resto contra el yakuza.

-Bien -confirmo el de descendencia mexicano japonesa.

Las cuatro camionetas aceleraron a todo lo que podían hacia sus objetivos, la primera donde iba Takashi embistió a la motocicleta de los sicarios de los Akagawe, impacto y arrojo a los dos de la moto a sobre la cera mientras la camioneta impactaba ligeramente el vidrio del restaurante, cerca por donde andaba Yuuki. Al oír el impacto detrás suyo, se metió en un callejón que tenia alado en ese momento cuando las demás personas y vehículos de civiles que pasaban, se alejaban a toda velocidad.

-Que diablos -exclamó con el susto al estar en el callejón, sacó su teléfono y activando la cámara, se asomo para grabar a dos sujetos con casco de motociclistas cerca donde ella y seguido, grabó a un chico, sin saber que era Takashi, salir de la camioneta hacia el par de hombres.

-Malditos -grito con furia el chico sacando una pistola con la que apuntó a los sicarios, estos en un vago intento por defenderse, sacaron sus armas y quisieron disparar a Takashi, pero este les ganó.

Ejecuto cinco disparos a cada uno del par, vaciando casi todo el cargador de la pistola, sin saber que Yuuki le había filmado haciendo esto, solo grabo ese momento y guardó el vídeo y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura en el callejón. Al momento, el yakuza que veía desde su vehículo, sorprendido quiso dar la orden a su chofer de huir.

-Saca nos de aquí -justo en el momento, las otras tres camionetas se detuvieron frente a los dos autos polarizados del yakuza, uno cortando el paso de huida, y los otros dos a un costado de ambos.

Takashi volvía a la camioneta, no sin antes mirar a por el interior del restaurante de reojo para asegurarse que Rei y su familia estuvieran bien. En un instante le vio a la castaña agachada, por un costado de la mesa donde se oculta a con su familia, la vio y sonrió en un corto momento cuando los padres de la chica no le veían. Casualmente esta le vio también, de igual le sonrió y vio que este ingreso a la camioneta que estampó a los motociclistas.

-Listo -preguntó Freddy.

-Si -contestó Takashi.

-Vamos con los demás Javier -indico el mexicano al que conducía una vez que se subió.

-Si jefe -contesto y metió reversa la camioneta para después dirigirse con el resto del grupo que tenia arrinconado al yakuza en su auto.

En tanto, Rei miro seguía viendo a la camioneta cuando se estaba moviendo hasta que oyó que alguien le hablo, era su padre.

-Rei, hija, estas bien -dijo su padre preocupado mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Si papá, tranquilo, estoy bien -le calmo la castaña.

-Eso es bueno -dijo su mamá -ven aquí hija -ordenó gentilmente y esta se acerco a su familia.

-Que diablos esta pasando -dijo el inspector Tadashi al ver que la camioneta iba a donde las demás -esperen aquí -se separo de su esposa e hija asomar se a la ventana y salir cautelosamente del restaurante.

-A donde vas Tadashi -cuestionó la mujer levantando levemente la voz a su esposo

-Voy a ver que esta pasando, soy un inspector de la policía lo olvidas -saco una pistola que tenia oculta en la parte trasera de su ropa y le quito el seguro.

-Estas demente -le grito su mujer.

-Papa es peligroso -dijo Rei queriendo persuadir a su papa de la decisión.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen -exclamo y les sonrió para ir lo mas cercano que se podía a donde los demás vehículos tenían arrinconado, se escondió detrás de los autos aparcados que se hallaban del otro lado de la carretera con vista a lo que sucedía.

Desde otra perspectiva, el yakuza de los Akagawe, Renji; le ordenado a los que iban con él, que prepararan sus armas para cualquier contingencia de quienes le rodeaban.

-Hay que salir de aquí rápido -dijo a su chófer.

-Jefe, nos tienen arrinconados, no se va a poder salir así de fácil -dijo nervioso el que tenía sus manos en el volante.

-Busca la manera escoria -preparo su pistola, al igual que los otros cuatro que lo seguían.

La camioneta que llevaba a Takashi y a Freddy, se detuvo a lado de la que cortaba el paso a los carros del Akagawe, ambos miraban a los coches de los yakuza fijamente.

-Patrones, que hacemos -preguntó el que iba del asiento del copiloto al par de muchachos que tenían como superiores.

-Sus vidrios solo son polarizados, no son blindados -susurro Freddy y seguido dio la orden -acribillenlos -indicó.

El narcotraficante compartió la orden con los demás que se encontraban en los otros vehículos, bajaron las ventanas de las carros y sacaron sus armas por ellas hacia los dos autos del Akagawe. Los yakuzas vieron esto, y entonces alistaron sus pistolas y subfusiles uzi que tenían.

-Si vamos a morir que sea con honor -exclamo Renji quitándole el seguro a su pistola al igual que su chofer.

De golpe salieron los yakuzas de sus autos y levantaron sus armas hacia los carros de los narcos, Takashi y los que venían con él sacaron sus pistolas y subfusiles AK-47 por las ventanas. Sin piedad alguna, dispararon a los Akagawe, llenando de plomo sus cuerpos sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse, pues descargaron los cartuchos sobre ellos. En tanto, el inspector Miyamoto se agachó para evitar que alguna bala perdida le alcanzará.

-Esto me recuerda a Ciudad Juarez -exclamo Ricardo junto a su novia y el hermano de este mientras miraban la balacera desde el techo de un edificio.

Cuando terminaron de disparar, las camionetas se pusieron en marcha y escaparon llendo cada vehículo por un lado de la escena a todo lo que podían mientras cerraban las ventanas de los vehículos, abandonado a la vista del público los cadáveres de los yakuzas que cayeron en la vía pública.

-Ahora a donde -pregunto Takashi a Freddy luego de darle el arma que le prestó.

-Primero, a escondernos un rato, la policía va a buscarnos por la zona, así que hay que perdenos un rato, unos dos horas mínimo -dijo Freddy.

-Bien -dijo Takashi.

Pasaron las dos horas que mencionó el mexicano, Komuro y Freddy fueron dejados en un mercado de la Tokonohuso mientras los demás narcos llevaron los autos a unos depósitos privados donde sacaron los carros desde un principio. Takashi había pedido que le dejaran en este lugar por la promesa que le hizo a Saeko de que él prepararía la comida y Freddy bajo con él ya que quería que le invitará de la comida.

-Que piensas preparar -cuestionó Freddy mientras Takashi veía la materia prima que vendían los locales.

-La verdad no tengo idea, que tal curry mexicano -exclamo al ver que uno vendía pollo en su puesto -que recuerde, creo que mi mama puso en la despensa de mi casa un frasco mole.

-Chido -confirmo el mexicano.

Por otro lado, La chica peli naranja, Yuuki; regreso a su casa luego del incidente, su mama se preocupó por ella ya que en ese instante pasaban lo ocurrido en el noticiero de la tarde. Ella le dijo que su mama que se encontraba bien, fue a su habitación y ahí se puso a ver lo que había guardado en cámara, en especial los cuadros en los que filmó al chico que disparó.

-Se me hace familiar, donde lo habré visto -decía Miku mientras cerraba el vídeo e intentaba hacer memoria y encontrar en ello al joven que vio matar a los motociclistas -la escuela, lo dudo, alguien como él, no estudiaría en una preparatoria como esa -exclamó después de que se imagino al chico sin saber que era Takashi.

Por otro lado, Rei y su madre habían vuelto a su hogar, sin su esposo, ya que Tadashi les mando su hogar mientras él se quedaba con el inspector que pusieron a cargo del atentado.

El inspector Miyamoto miraba los cadáveres siendo embolsados por los forenses y seguidos eran trasladados para examinar cuando los inspectores Kuzanagi y Fujibayashi.

-Cree que los Akagawe querían matarlo a propósito inspector Miyamoto -cuestionó la chica de actitud fría e indiferente, vieron que eran de este grupo de yakuzas por el tatuaje que tenían en sus espaldas, era un símbolo feudal del los samuráis.

-Es lo mas seguro, he estado sobre ellos durante mucho tiempo, debí suponer que esto pasaría -dijo el padre de Rei.

-Ve el lado bueno, tu y tu familia están bien, eso es lo que importa Miyamoto -exclamo el inspector Kuzanagi -aunque la pregunta prevalece, como sabían que estarías aquí.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta seria quienes eran los otros -Tadashi les contó sobre el otro grupo que apareció de la nada y se deshizo de los Akagawe.

-Debería estar con si familia señor Miyamoto, este caso es nuestro -informo Fujibayashi.

-Que hay del de la escuela -preguntó

-Se suspendió por el momento eso nos pidió el supervisor -comento Kuzanagi.

Cerca de ahí, los tres sicarios mexicanos estaban saliendo del edificio donde se ocultaban cuando vieron al inspector Miyamoto conversando con los otros dos, no le prestaron mucha atención y estos se fueron a su casa que tenia de fachada y en realidad era su base de operaciones que les daba el chico.

Una hora mas tarde, cuando las patrullas de tokonohuso estaban dando rondas por la ciudad; Takashi había regresado en taxi a su hogar acompañado de Freddy, quien le contó que los Akagawe tal vez intentarían un nuevo atentado contra el inspector Miyamoto y su familia

-Que se va a hacer si eso ocurrir Freddy -preguntó al mexicano mientras cargaba con lo que prepararía la comida.

-Pues, el señor Busujima nos pidió eliminar a los Akagawe en conjunto, así que a partir de este momento, es guerra -comentó el moreno.

-Si es el caso, estaré con ustedes

-Oye, tu prioridad en este momento es recibir los cargamentos y redireccionarlos como pidió Guzmán

-Eso lo se, pero quisieron matar a la famiiai de mi amiga con ella, eso no puede repetirse

-Si es el caso, te informáremos cuando vallamos de nuevo a por alguno de ellos

-Bien

-A propósito, ya contactaste con ella

-Con quien -se confundió.

-Con tu amiga la que acaban de intentar asesinar wey

-Cierto -quiso sacar su teléfono cuando le dio la bolsas de los ingredientes a freddy para que pudiera buscar mejor su celular cuando se detuvieron a conversar a las puertas de la casa -sostenme aquí.

Metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó su celular para marcar a Rei, ella se encontraba en la sala de su casa mientras su madre tomaba una ducha. Escucho el tono de llamada de su celular, fue a por él y vio que era Takashi.

-Takashi -dijo al contestar la llamada.

-Rei, como te encuentras, no te ocurrió nada, y a tus padres -la castaña se alegro al oír la preocupación del chico que amaba.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes, mi papa se quedo en la escena con los demás policías que llegaron y mamá esta aquí conmigo

-Bien, me alegró de oír que están bien, oye, a todo esto, sabes quienes eran los que quisieron matar nos

-Te lo explicaré en persona mañana de acuerdo, todo debo una salida recuerdas, además necesitó hablar contigo de otras cosas -exclamo Komuro

-Esta bien, te veré mañana, te quiero

-Y yo a ti -comentó el chico antes de colgar la llamada.

Regreso el teléfono a su bolsillo y su primo le devolvió la bolsa para después ir a la puerta de la casa y entrar en ella.

-Ya volvimos -dijo Komuro al abrir la puerta e ingresar con Freddy en la casa.

-Bienvenido, cariño -escuchó a Saeko desde la sala de estar se dirigió ahí, al entrar vio a la chica parada cerca del sofá y noto que alguien estaba con ella

-Quien es Saeko -preguntó y la persona que le acompañaba se levantó del mueble, entonces Takashi vio de quien se trataba -Saya -dijo asustado.

-Hola, cariño -dijo de manera agresiva caminando hacia el chico.

-Que haces aquí Saya -exclamo Takashi mientras Freddy le quitaba la bolsa y se iba disimuladamente hacia la cocina para que Komuro se quedará con las dos chicas no sin antes decirle.

-Takashi, recordé algo tengo que irme, deje tus cosas en la cocina, ahí te vez -Freddy se fue rápidamente.

-Saya, dime que haces aquí -preguntó tímidamente el chico.

-Nada en realidad -decía en tono sarcástico -pretendía pasar el día contigo y fui a tu casa, cuando llegue y vi a tu mamá, la cual me dijo apenas había vuelto y me dijo que ya no vivías ahí, sino en esta tu nueva casa con tu nueva prometida -levantó la voz a modo que le narraba lo ocurrido y señalaba al final a Saeko quien se mantenía indiferente con la mirada -así que vine para que me explicarás Komuro Takashi, dime que significa esto.

Él, simplemente levantó las manos mientras se encogía del miedo que aveces infundía la pelirosa cuando se asustaba.

-Vas a hablar o que no eres hombre -le grito a Takashi.


	19. capítulo 19

**Advertencia, este capítulo tiene lemon, cosa que ustedes de seguro estaban esperando.**

Takashi se encontraba con la espada contra la pared en ese momento. Pues ocurría lo que temía, Saya le estaba confrontando para saber el porque el chico que no vio durante unos días, de pronto lo encontraba viviendo en una nueva casa con otra; además de que esta decía ser su prometida y esto era cierto.

-Y bien, vas a hablar o no -exclamo Saya molesta con el chico. Takashi se mantenía nervioso al mismo tiempo pensante en lo que me le diría a la pelirosa.

-Dejame explicártelo todo, y no haré omisiones de acuerdo, pero -mientras decía dirigió su mirada a la kendoka -nos dejarías solos un momento.

-Estaré en el patio trasero por si me necesitas Takashi -dijo Saeko dándoles el espacio que este le pedía para hablar con la Takagi.

Busujima dejo la habitación y salió como dijo hacia el patio trasero para meditar un poco más, dejando a ambos en la sala de la casa. Después de eso, Saya volvió a mirar a Komuro y con leve tristeza le vio, este igual le miro y se sintió mal al respecto.

-Explicamelo... Takashi -dijo Saya triste

-La razón por la que no te dije nada, es porque fue algo imprevisto. Cuando apenas volvieron mis padres, esa misma noche me trajeron aquí para decirme que el líder del cartel -dijo y la chica entendió a lo que se refería por la palabra cártel, hablaba de su mafia -hizo un arreglo con el líder del clan Busujima para comprometerme con su hija a cambio de formar una alianza para extender el negocio.

-Estas diciendo que estas comprometido con ella por que los obligaron -exclamo Saya queriendo comprender a lo que llegaba el chico.

-Casi, no nos obligaron -dijo Takashi sorprendiendo a Takagi -escucha, a Saeko la conozco recién de la escuela, entrenaba con ella alguna veces después de clases, de ahí la conozco. Un día me dijo que era yakuza y que mi vida iba a cambiar, no entendí a que se refería hasta ayer en la noche que nos dijeron que nos iban a usar para formar la alianza.

-Entonces -dijo Saya preguntando.

-Nos preguntaron si queríamos comprometernos para que se formara el grupo, al principio yo pensé negarme, pero si era que ella se negaba. Resulto que Saeko quería comprometerse conmigo porque decía que ve en mi un cierto atractivo -dijo con pena el chico.

-Y tu te comprometiste con ella por su atractivo -exclamo Saya algo triste -no lo niego, ella es igual de atractiva, creo que incluso es mas atractiva que yo.

-Eres igual de atractiva que ella Saya, al menos para mi es así -dijo Takashi sonrojando a la pelirosa.

-Y tu... la amas o... me sigues amando -preguntó Saya. Takashi no supo que responder, primero bajo la mirada y después hablo.

-No lo sé, cuando estoy con Saeko, me siento bien, tranquilo, y en calma. Lo mismo cuando estoy contigo, Saya; al igual que con Rei -dijo levanto la mirada y la desvío de la chica -no lo se la verdad, se que no es bueno, porque, estoy jugando con sus emociones. Y si sigo así me terminaran odiando -decía hasta que Saya le abrazo, poniendo su rostro contra el pecho del chico.

-De diré la verdad -decía la chica -no me importa a quien termines eligiendo, yo te voy a amar siempre Takashi.

Dijo ella, entonces Komuro le miro a los ojos para seguido recibir un beso de la chica y así corresponderle este acto besándola.

-Saya -pronunció el nombre de la chica después de separarse de ella.

Sin saberlo, Busujima los estaba viendo desde afuera por la ventana, notaba que la chica Takagi tenia cautivado el corazón de Takashi mas que el de ella, sintiendo que era una rival por el corazón del joven. De pronto, se escuchó un trueno cerca de la casa, una gota de agua cayó en la mejilla de la peli morada seguido de otra y otra. Saeko había entrado de vuelta a la sala algo empapada, había empezado a llover.

-Esta lloviendo -dijo la chica empapada de agua al entrar en la cabaña.

Pusieron las noticias para saber del clima, y el hombre que daba esta sección en el noticiero exclamo.

-Un precipitación ha llegado a la ciudad, se esperan lluvias fuertes y una ráfaga de truenos y rayos durante el resto del día, parte de la noche hasta la mañana siguiente -dijo el hombre que daba el clima en el noticiero.

-Esto es malo -dijo Saeko viendo la lluvia por una ventana de la cabaña. Era una lluvia torrencial la cual venia con truenos y relámpagos.

-Descuida la casa ha resistido lluvias iguales a esta desde que la construyeron -dijo Takashi poniéndose a lado de la chica mientras veían como la humedad empañaba la ventana.

-Eso esta bien para ustedes, pero y yo -dijo Saya poniéndose junto a ellos para ver la intensidad de la tempestad -con este clima no puedo volver a mi casa en este momento.

-Quedate aquí mientras pasa Saya, mientras yo prepararé el almuerzo, quieres unirte nos -pregunto Takashi rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro, gracias Takashi -sonrió la chica sin darse cuenta que Saeko le miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

En tanto ocurría eso, en otro lado de Tokonohuso, en un templo antiguo en una de las colinas de la ciudad. Los miembros de mas alto nivel de los Akagawe se habían reunido para discutir lo ocurrido ese mismo día contra uno de los suyos. Discutían sobre quien era el responsable de la muerte de su compañero Renji y sus subordinados.

-Quienes eran esos malditos -exclamo uno de ellos -como supieron de los planes de Renji.

-Yo no creo que hayan sido loa Busujima, creen que se trate de alguna nueva banda -dijo uno de ellos.

-Lo dudo, por como actuaron hoy, parecían ser un grupo con mayor experiencia -dijo otro entre los cuatro reunidos mas el mismo líder de la familia.

-Son una amenaza, hay que eliminarlos -hablo de nuevo el segundo.

-Como pretendemos eliminar a alguien que ni siquiera conocemos -exclamo el cuarto de los lideres que estaban por debajo del padre de la familia.

-Debemos averiguar que quieren y atacarlos, lo que hicieron hoy, fue salvar al inspector Miyamoto, creo que esta otra familia rival este asociado a la policía -dijo el primero.

-Podría ser, no se sabe del todo -exclamo el tercero.

El líder de los Akagawe se estaba hartando de oír las quejas y divulgaciones de sus subordinados, por lo que decidió darle fin a a la pelea que tenían.

-Basta -grito el líder de la familia con la paciencia acabada por la discusión de sus subordinados -se que la muerte de Renji nos tiene alterados hermanos, pero quedarnos aquí no resolverá el misterio de quienes lo mataron -decía y los miembros de los Akagawe escuchaban y miraban con suma atención -por el momento, dejaremos de perseguir al inspector Miyamoto. Averiguáremos quienes son nuestros nuevos rivales en la ciudad y nos des haremos de ellos para que no causen mas inconvenientes. Mataron a nuestro hermano, y eso no se perdona -desenfundó una katana que tenia entre las piernas, una que era de herencia de su familia.

-Si señor Akagawe -dijo los cuatro hombres que restaban como cabezas en el clan.

En otro sitio apartado de este, en una zona suburbana de la ciudad de Tokonohuso. Tadashi Miyamoto estaba en el cuarto de estudio de su casa mientras su esposa intentaba dormir en su habitación tras el día vivido igual que Rei. Él se hallaba revisando los vídeos de vigilancia de los locales que lograron grabar lo ocurrido hoy en contra suya y de su familia. Había conseguido las grabaciones con ayuda de una de las policías que tenia como ayudante en su oficina en la jefatura de la policía. La chica policía le había enviado las grabaciones cuando nadie miraba desde una de las computadoras del edifico de la policía a costas de todos.

-Gracias Asami -fue el mensaje de respuesta que le dio el inspector por la red que recibió los datos, seguido abría uno por uno los vídeos para poder averiguar las identidades de las personas que, se podría decir; lo salvaron a él y su familia.

-Descuide inspector Miyamoto -respondió la oficial Asami tras enviar los vídeos por una red social.

Vídeo cada uno de los vídeos recolectados una y otra vez pero era curioso, pues las grabaciones que tenía no mostraban nada que se lograra identificar. Podía ver los tipos de vehículos usados por quienes atacaron a los yakuza de los Akagawe. Pero no podía ver las matrículas de los vehículos, también quiso ver la grabación donde se mostraba a Takashi matando personalmente a los dos que quisieron atacar en el restaurante. El inspector vio que cada que intentaba identificar el rostro de quien mato a los sicarios de los yakuza, pero el vídeo se distorsionaba en las partes mas cruciales de la grabación, dejando sin nada al policía.

-Esto no me sirve de nada -dijo apartando la vista de la computadora portátil. Se tallo la cara y seguido dio una mirada al exterior de su casa, la lluvia aun seguía. Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono del cuarto, el que estaba sobre la mesa donde estaba analizando los vídeos. Tomo el aparato y lo llevo a su oído.

-Quien habla -dijo el inspector Miyamoto a quien le marcaba.

-Le sugerimos que deje de intentar descubrir quienes somos -era una voz modulada del otro lado de la linea.

-Como consiguieron este número -exclamo asustado el inspector al oír esta voz.

-Lo que le debería importar en este momento es que su esposa e hija están a salvo, no lo creé inspector -dijo la voz macabra.

-Que quiere de mi exactamente -preguntó temiendo que buscarán meterse con las dos mujeres que le importaban.

-Escuché, nosotros le llevaremos la guerra a Akagawe y nos des haremos de ellos, no se involucre mas inspector, deje lo en nuestras manos y piense mas en la seguridad de su familia. Un hombre debe poner siempre a su familia primero que su trabajo y orgullo. Eso es todo -dijo la voz y corto la llamada.

Tadashi, apartó el teléfono y lo regreso a su lugar de donde lo saco, lo dejo pensante. Miro a su computadora aun encendida y que tenia el vídeo donde se mostraba a Takashi sin saber que era este. Apago la computadora y la levantó, salió de la habitación y la cerró, quien quiera que le había llamado tenia razón, debía preocuparse mas por la seguridad de su familia que la de saber la identidad de quienes aparecieron para salvarle, si es que así se le podía llamar. Se dio un baño y de ahí se fue a su habitación donde estaba su esposa acostada, y se acostó a su lado.

-Que pasa cariño -preguntó su esposa.

-No nada amor -dijo Tadashi y abrazo a su esposa -solo que, estoy aliviado que no te hubiera pasado algo, igual que con Rei -cerro los ojos y se quedo así con ella.

Su esposa estaba confundida con lo que acaba de decir su esposo, comprendía su preocupación y su alivio. Pero era algo raro que él demostrara este tipo de sentimientos, pero no le importaba en ese instante a la señora Miyamoto.

De regreso en la casa donde vivía ahora el chico Takashi. Estaba cocinando la comida mientras conversaba por celular con uno de los sicarios que su abuelo contrato como guardaespaldas en lo que alcanzaba los 18 años.

-Le llamaste -preguntó Takashi con quien conversaba. El había pedido que llamaran al padre de Rei para que no pensara en involucrarse mas en su búsqueda por los yakuza de la familia Akagawe.

-Si, ya lo hice, esperó que haga casó, bueno nos vemos después, en la escuela -dijo el sicario que tenia talento con las computadoras.

-Hey espera -dijo Takashi.

-Que pasa -preguntó el Hacker.

-Gracias -comento el chico.

-Descuida no es nada, nos contrataron para esto -dijo Ricardo

-Aun así, quería decírselos

-Tranquilo, te veremos después, vaya este clima me recuerda al de México -comento el joven sicario

Terminaron la conversación y Takashi guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego llevo su concentración a la comida que estaba preparando como almuerzo. Las dos chicas se encontraban mientras en la sala esperando a que la comida estuviere lista. Saeko estaba viendo la televisión, un documental de antiguas guerras medievales y de los reinos antiguos, mientas Saya contactaba a su madre por el teléfono de la casa. La torrencial lluvia continuaba y no sabia si iba a terminar para volver a su casa.

-Hija donde estas, te encuentras bien -era la madre de Saya desde el otro lado.

-Descuida mamá, estoy bien, estoy en la casa del Takashi, bueno su propia casa nueva -comento la pelirosa.

-Así, como están Saya -preguntó Yuriko.

-Atrapados con la lluvia -dijo y llevo su vista a través de la ventana.

-Dijeron en las noticias que no terminara hasta mañana, supongo que te quedarás en su casa hasta ese entonces, enviaría a alguien de la casa a buscarte, pero la lluvia están fuerte que se esta arrastrando cosas por la calle -exclamo su madre sin preocupación.

-Estas de acuerdo con eso -dijo Saya referente a que se iba a quedar en la casa del chico.

-Tu confías en Takashi no, si tu confías en él, yo confió en él, bien te veré después -dijo Yuriko

-Una ultima cosa, papá esta en casa -pregunto la pelirosa.

-Aun esta en la base de las autodefensas, necesitas algo de él -le informo a su hija.

-No, solo quería saber si ya volvió

-Entiendo, cuidate

Dijo la madre de la chica desprendiéndose de ella. Saya regreso el teléfono de la casa a su lugar y fue con Takashi a la cocina mientras Saeko estaba en la sala, ella iba a darle la noticia.

-Saya que pasa -pregunto Takashi al verla entrar en la cocina.

-Mi madre dijo que me quedara contigo hasta que el clima mejore para irme a casa -exclamo la chica.

-Pero dijeron que la lluvia terminaría para mañana, estas diciendo que te vas a quedar hasta entonces -dedujo el chico.

-Así es -exclamo Saya poniendo sus brazos en la cintura -"y yo creí que no iba a poder estar contigo hoy, pero para eso debo encargarme de esa chica Saeko"- pensó, pues quería cumplir su plan que tenia con el chico.

-Saya -llamo la atención a la chica que se mantenía pensante.

-Que pasa -contesto tras salir de sus pensamientos.

-Que vayas a la sala en lo que termino de preparar la comida -comento Takashi.

-Bien -dijo y se retiró la chica de la cocina.

Tomo lugar en la sala en sofá que estaba a lado de Saeko y le acompañó a ver el documental mientras el chico terminaba de cocinar.

-Así que te vas a quedar con nosotros, no hay problema -dijo Saeko tras verla sentarse con ella en la sala y hacerle saber que había oído lo que le dijo ella a Takashi sobre quedarse con ellos.

-No te incómoda, Busujima -exclamo Saya casi desafiándola.

-Si a Takashi no le incómoda, a mi tampoco -dijo la pelimorada.

Así se mantuvieron durante media hora hasta que el peli negro les aviso para que supieran que la comida estaba lista. Llevo a la mesa tres platos de lo que preparó a las chicas, al verlo ellas se sorprendieron por la comida que les servía el chico.

-Takashi que es esto -preguntó Saya al ver su plato, una pieza de pollo cubierto en esta salsa escarchado con ajonjolí junto a una porción de arroz.

-En México lo conocemos como mole, es una especie de curry, prueben lo -dijo el chico sentándose con ellas y antes de dar la primera mordida, espero a que las chicas le dieran su opinión de este platillo.

Saeko tomo la cuchara que le dio el chico con el platillo y lo probo, se sorprendió por el sabor que tenia esta comida; pero no era la única que pensaba de esta forma.

-Su sabor es increíble, algo picante pero a la vez dulce, una curiosa combinación de sabor -exclamo la kendoka mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

-Concuerdo con ella, su sabor picante lastima un poco la lengua, pero el leve sabor dulce lo cubre -dijo Saya tras probar igual -de que esta hecho este... como lo llamaste, Mole. Que contiene pregunto la chica.

-Que era lo que contenía -decía Takashi intentando recordar -era chocolate, algunos chile pasilla, ancho, mulato, chipotle, nueces, canela, ajo, pimiento, tomate y otros mas -eran los ingredientes de los que al menos él le habían dicho que estaba hecho este curry.

-Una comida dulce y picante, increíble combinación -dijo Saeko comiendo de este manjar -supongo que no es el único plato de país que sabes cocinar, cariño

-Siempre que voy me enseñan uno que otro platillo del país -comentó Takashi luego de dar varias cuchareadas a su comida.

-Cierto, jamas me has contado como es que aprendiste a cocinar -preguntó Saya después de dar otra mordida a la comida.

-Eso, es algo curioso -comento el chico sonriente antes de contar la curiosa historia -cuando tenia doce, mis padres me dejaron solo una vez en la casa por que se iban de viaje; me habían dejado cierta cantidad de dinero para las comidas. El día que se fueron, se me ocurrió pedir una pizza que creí estaba en promoción. Después de ver que no era así vi que gaste la mitad de lo que me dejaron para comprar alimentos para el resto de la semana, no sabia que hacer y recordé algo que me dijo mi tío abuelo.

Flashback

-Si algún día por pendejo, te gastas el dinero con el que debes comer una semana en un día, hay tres cosas que te debes comprar parar sobrevivir al hambre, huevo, frijol y arroz -fue el extraño consejo que le dio su tío abuelo de Takashi a este cuando tenia nueve años.

Que -dijo el inocente Takashi.

Fin del Flashback

-Luego que recordé eso, así que con el dinero que sobraba fui a comprar arroz, frijol enlatado y huevo a lo que me alcanzaba. Lo repartí entre los días que faltaban y recordé como los preparaban mis padres, así que hice como los vi hacerlos, fue difícil en u principio, se me quemaba el arroz, o no ponía aceite a la sartén antes de echar el huevo a la sartén. Poco a poco le agarre ritmo con forme veía los programas de cocina en la televisión y otros medios, y como mis viajan constantemente tenia que aprender a preparar cosas para sobrevivir los días que se iban. Y así -dijo con algo de vergüenza por su historia.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír tras escuchar su curiosa historia, y el chico también, pues era gracioso el como aprendió a cocinar. Después de comer, Takashi lavo los platos mientras Saya y Saeko volvían a la sala y un poco mas tarde se les unía el chico. La lluvia no paraba ni bajaba, mucho menos los rayos y los truenos. Pasaron varias horas hasta caer la noche, y los truenos con los relámpagos disminuyeron, eran casi las diez de la noche. Ambas chicas y Takashi habían tomado una ducha antes de irse a dormir, se preparaban para esto. Takashi estaba preparando un lugar donde dormirá la chica, pensaba el lugar donde dormiría.

-Supongo que el sofá es la única opción para dormir -dijo el chico pensando en donde mas podría darle a Takagi para dormir esa noche con ellos.

-Ni creas que voy a dormir en el sofá -le reclamo Saya que tenia el pelo suelto, vistiendo unas prendas algo reveladoras, tenia puesto un blusa de tirantes que era corto y rebelaba el estomago de la chica a la que resaltaba el escote de esta, tenia puesta de junto un bóxer femenino que le prestó Saeko por petición de Takashi.

-Claro que no vas a dormir ahí Saya -dijo Takashi -tu dormiras con Saeko en nuestra habitación, yo dormire aquí -informo el chico. No había habitación de huéspedes al que le diera la chica, sin embargo sabia que no aceptaría la idea dormir en el sofá.

-Vas a dormir en el sofá, porque no ella en él -comento Saeko mientras salia tras haberse cambiado la ropa para dormir, tenia puesto sólo prendas intimas.

-Porque estas así -dijo Saya notando la vestimenta de la chica, su sostén era uno modelo straples rojo y una braga de rayas rojas y grises -éstas desnuda.

-Como si alguien me fuera ver, solo tu y Takashi en estos momentos, pero él ya me vio así -dijo la chica y Saya le vio, genia el rostro ruborizado, aunque ya le habían a visto así la noche anterior, no podía decir que se acostumbrara rápido a esto.

-Takashi -dijo Saya molesta por la mirada del chico.

-Vamos Takagi, tu también, estas prácticamente desnuda -dijo la kendoka.

-Claro que no -decía Saya -esta ropa que me diste es muy reveladora solo eso.

-Pero no tienes nada abajo de eso o si -exclamo y era cierto, se notaba mucho los atributos de la chica.

-Como sea, esta decidido -exclamo el chico -ustedes dormirán en una misma cama mientras que yo estaré aquí en el mueble, sera solo por hoy.

-Porque -preguntó Saeko. Sin embargo Takashi no respondió, temía que Saeko quisiera seguir con lo de anoche y si esto pasaba, Saya se daría cuenta y temía que la chica quisiera hacer algo, pero no sabia ese algo seria bueno o malo.

-Porque quisiera que se conozcan un poco -fue la repuesta del chico con una sonrisa preocupada -buenas noches.

Dijo y le dio un beso a ambas en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir. Ambas se retiraron a la habitación donde Saeko dormía con Takashi, mientras él quedaba en el sofá. A pagaron las luces de la casa cuando Saya y Saeko entraron en la enorme cama. Había una tensión en el cuarto, se acostaron y pusieron de espaldas una a la otra separadas a unos veinte centímetros una de la otra; la presión que se sentía era tan grande que hasta Takashi en la sala lo sentía, pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Eran como las once y treinta de la noche, Takashi ya estaba durmiendo mientras que Saya y Saeko no. Seguían despiertas pero el sueño ya les estaba alcanzando, así que para quedar dormidas, comenzaron a platicar un poco.

-Entonces eres una yakuza, Busujima -dijo Saya a la kendoka.

-Y tu, sino me equivocó, eres la hija del antiguo señor de tokonohuso, Takagi -dijo fríamente -Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas.

-Solo si yo igual te las hago -exclamo Saya.

-Desde cuando conoces a Takashi, Takagi -fue la pregunta que lanzo la pelimorada.

-Desde que íbamos en jardín de niños, él era mi único amigo en ese entonces, y lo sigue siendo ahora -dijo nostálgica, pero Saeko entendió de donde venia el afecto amoroso que tenia por él.

-Que te gusta de Takashi -fue la segunda pregunta hacia Saya.

-Su forma de ser, aveces puede ser desinteresado. Pero casi siempre es amable, preocupado por otros, aunque aveces podrá ser un idiota, pero no un estúpido -dijo sonrojada -ahora tu, dime, de donde conoces a Takashi.

-Podría decir, que lo conozco en la escuela, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de haberlo conocido antes, pero recuerdo donde -dijo Saeko levantando una intriga en la pelirosa -lo que me atrae de él, es que desprende cierto misterio que me gustaría descubrir de él, además que es un buen guerrero ante mis ojos. Uno con el cual me gustaría engendrar.

-Sigue soñando -dijo Saya girando hacia la chica -la única chica con la que Takashi tendrá una familia seré yo, aunque tu seas su futura esposa.

-Así -exclamo Saeko volteando igual -dices eso como un reto -dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Mas que un reto, algo que sera realidad -exclamo la chica

-Oigan, quieren dormirse por favor, solo escucho sus murmullos -grito el chico con un tono somnoliento.

Ambas chicas se calmaron y volvieron a sus puestos para dormir. No sin antes quedar el desafío entre ambas, un juego donde una tendría que formar familia con el chico primero. Poco después se durmieron ambas, las horas avanzaron y el reloj marcaban la una y media de la madrugada Saya había despertado en ese momento, todo para realizar su jugada, a la vez; lo que iba a hacer con Takashi en un principio.

 _Lemon_

Takagi salió de la habitación para ir a donde Takashi dormía. Ahí estaba acostado durmiendo en el sofá, con una camisa blanca sencilla y un short ligero para dormir. Saya se quito la ropa que tenia puesta sin tapar se las intimidades de su cuerpo. Se agacho y se acerco a Takashi, en el área de su pequeño amigo. Le bajo la bermuda si que se diera cuenta y dejo a su vista su miembro mientras el chico dormía.

-Takashi -susurro para después tomar con su mano el pene del chico y moverlo lentamente hacia arriba y abajo para que este despertará.

Una vez que su pene se endureció, Saya no lo dudo y metió en miembro del chico en su boca. Takashi seguía dormido, pero no pudo evitar sentir el placer que la chica le estaba dando con lo que hacia, así que abrió los ojos, y se llevo la sorpresa.

-Saya... que estas... -no pudo terminar de hablar, Saya lo estaba poniendo al límite. Ella sacó un momento el miembro del chico de su boca y le puso sus manos sobre su boca.

-Guarda silencio, no querrás despertar a tu prometida -dijo con una voz seductora la pelirosa -así que solo disfruta -le dio un beso de lengua al chico y cuando se separaron para recuperar aire. Quedo entre sus lenguas una delgada línea de la saliva de ambos.

-Saya -exclamo Takashi, el chico se sentó sobre el sofá y abrió las piernas.

A si, Takagi volvió a lo suyo, pero de una nueva forma. Ella tomo sus senos y puso entre ellos el pene de Komuro para darle un masaje, sin embargo; el miembro del chico llegaba a salir de entre sus pechos. Así que que Saya metió la parte que salia en su boca para comerse la. Con tanto placer que le producía la chica, no podía contenerse mas tiempo, pues ya estaba por venirse. Tomo la cabeza de la chica por detrás e hizo que se engullera todo su miembro al momento que este se venia en su boca.

Saya trago cada mililitro de la semilla del chico, y después saco de su boca su miembro pues le faltaba el aire.

"Muy rico" pensó Saya luego de apartarse y limpiarse la boca de la corrida de Takashi, incluso lameo donde cayó parte del liquido del chico en sus pechos.

-Perdón Saya, no pude evitarlo -comentó chico con un poco de pena tras hacer que esta tragara rodó su líquido espeso.

-Esta bien -dijo Saya.

Se levantó y se pegó al chico, poniendo sus grandes pechos contra el torso del muchacho y de nuevo se besaban. Él se excitaba cada vez mas y la pelirosa lo sabía pues sienta el miembro de Takashi endureciéndose debajo del suyo.

-Takashi, lo quiero dentro -exclamo Saya al oído de Komuro. Se levanto un poco para que el amiguito de Takashi se pusiera rectó. Después lo puso sobre su vagina y en un solo movimiento se lo introdujo hasta lo mas profundo de su interior -apenas ha entrado y ya me esta llenando, siento que va a explotar -dijo con tono de excitación, con e miembro de Takashi dentro suyo, empezó a desbordar líquidos de ella.

Takashi no aguantó mas, tomo uno de los senos de Saya y comenzó a chuparlo mientras tomaba el pezón del otro y lo jugaba causando gemidos, pero se tapaba la boca con sus mano. Empezó a moverse la chica con el miembro de Takashi en su interior. Movía primero las caderas con movimientos circulares lentos hasta que Saya se vino. Luego de eso, comenzó cabalgar el pene de Komuro mientras se besaban de manera ininterrumpida. Aunque a la vez el chico ponía su manos en los glúteos de la pelirosa, los apretaba y los juntaba excitando mutuamente.

-Saya me vengo -dijo Takashi y se liberó en el interior de ella.

-Ahhhhhhhh -gimió Takagi al sentir el líquido seminal de quien amaba en su interior -siento que sale de mi interior -exclamo mientras veía como parte de la carga del chico salia de vagina -y aun sigue dura, dime Takashi tienes energía para otra ronda.

-Que sea una ronda doble -exclamo Saeko haciendo saber de su presencia en la habitación. Lo que no esperaban era lo siguiente, ella estaba debajo de ambos cerca del miembro del chico que permanecía dentro de la intimidad de Saya, se puso a lamer la combinación de los jugos de ambos que salían de ella. Después se levantó y se limpio la boca.

 _Fin del lemon_

-Saeko, puedo explicarlo -dijo nervioso el chico apartándose levemente de Saya, sin embargo la Busujima no le presto atención.

-Vaya Takagi, no bromeabas con eso de que quedarte con Takashi, pero es muy bajo que te aproveches de él mientras los demás duermes -exclamo la chica.

-Haré lo necesario para ganar lo -dijo Saya levantándose y poniendo el rostro de Takashi contra sus senos.

-Oigan, de que están hablando -cuestiono Komuro al ver que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Tu amiga hablaba antes de dormimos que seria ella con quien formarías una familia -dijo Saeko poniéndose junto a ambos en el mueble.

-Que -contesto el chico -Saya es cierto eso -preguntó a su vieja amiga de la infancia. Esta se sentía enojada de lo que decía la pelimorada, hablando de su deseo vanidoso sobre el chico, pero era lo que quería.

-No es la única que quiere eso -dijo Saeko con un leve sonrojó.

-Oigan, esperen -decía el chico levantándose y tomando su short para taparse. -Escuchen lo que dicen, no me estoy oponiendo a la idea pero, no creen que somos jóvenes para algo como eso -dijo Takashi y ambas se sintieron un poco mal al respecto -aun así claro que me gustaría formar una familia con ustedes, pero a su tiempo -impresionó a ambas con lo que dijo.

-Takashi -pronunciaron ambas con voz baja a lo que decía.

-Además supongo que quieren hacer otra cosa en este momento verdad.

Comento Takashi y ambas cruzaron miradas sabiendo lo que quería decir el chico, incluso él sabia lo que decía.

-Porque no vamos a la cama de la habitación, estaremos mas cómodos -dijo el chico y se llevo a ambas a la habitación para convivir íntimamente con ambas.

 _Continuara ..._

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá mas lemon, asi que estén pendientes queridos lectores :)**


	20. capitulo 20

**Le puse un poco de Yuri a este capitulo pero no es nada exagerado, ojala les guste.**

Takashi había llevado a ambas chicas a la habitación principal para, pasar tiempo de calidad con ambas. Las había puesto a las dos en la cama y estas, a pesar de las horas muy nocturnas en la que se hallaban despiertos, los tres estaban muy activos.

-Oigan, sino les molesta quiero bajar un momento a la cocina -dijo Takashi.

-No tardes, si el fuego se va a apagar -dijo Saeko pegada a Saya.

Takashi salio de la habitación y fue a la cocina para tomar agua, en tanto, Saeko comenzó a mirar a Saya de una manera que empezó a incomodarle.

-Porque me miras así -exclamo incomodada la pelirosa.

-Nada -respondio y desvió la mirada un momento, para después acercarse al rostro de la chica.

-Hey que haces -exclamo Takagi cuando la kendoka le derribo inesperadamente, puso sus manos sobre los de ella y aproximo mas su rostro al de Saya -que intentas hacer.

-Hay que evitar que el calor se apague, para cuando venga Takashi -decia la pelimorada, seguido beso a Saya e introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta, cuando la retiro, una pequeña linea de saliba les conectaba sus bocas, ambas estaban ruborizadas al extremo.

En tanto, Takashi se encontraba en la cocina, había ido a por un vaso de agua. En la habitación encontro un portaretrato donde estaba la foto de su Tio abuelo con él de niño, a sus espaldas tenia su hacienda del hombre. El chico sonrio y recordó algo que le dijo este familiar suyo un año antes de que muriera.

 _Flashback_

-Abuelo -preguntó Takashi meintras ayudaba a su tio a alimentar a los caballos que tenia en el establo, además de sus cultivos especiales -como puedo hacer feliz a una mujer -cuestiono esto, pues en aquellos días Rei no salia con Hisashi y él queria acercarse a ella.

-Te daré el consejo que todo hombre de nuestra familia debe conocer para hacer feliz a la mujer -decia el hombre mientras acarisiaba al equino para que este se relajará y comiera -aguanta toda la noche.

-Aguantar toda la noche -repitió extrañado Komuro.

-O hasta que ella se rinda y diga que tuvo suficiente -añadió a su consejo el anciano.

-Tio no entiendo lo que me quieres decir con eso

-Ya lo sabrás Takashi, ya lo sabrás -dijo y el hombre se acercó al pelinegro y le revolvió el pelo.

 _Fin del Flasback_

-Aguantar toda la noche -susurró Takashi mientras se mantenia mirando aun la foto de au familiar -dudo aguantar por lo menos dos horas con ellas, peor si fueran tres -decía por laa dos chicas que estaban en su cama esperandoló e imagino que pasaría si Rei también estuveria con ellas en el mismo estado de calentura -me dolerán las piernas, hasta que el cuerpo aguante -exclamo en voz alta.

Respiro profundo y después regreso a la habitación donde Saya y Saeko le esperanban. Sin embargo al entrar hayó que para nada se esperaba ver un espectaculo de yuri protagonizado por las dos chicas.

 _Lemon_

Saeko estaba sobre Saya mientras le mordia los pechos, a la vez se los estiraba. Al mismo tiempo, ella tenia una de sus manos apareciando e introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica. Saya por su parte, tenia una de sus manos sobre uno seno de los senos de la kendoka mientras su otra mano la tenia jugando en el orificio rectal de la chica. En tanto Takashi se deleitaba la vista con este espectaculo de ambas, pero no solo él, también su miembro se maravilla ante acto de estas dos mujeres hermosas.

-Carajo -maldijo en voz baja mientras su amigo se levantaba para ver mejor.

-Tienes unos senos increibles Takagi, ahora entiendo como cautivaste a mi Komuro -exclamo Saeko jadeando de extasís tras dejar los pechos de la pelirosada.

-De que hablas, las tuyas son del mismo tamaño -respondio Saya tras dejar de toquetear a la kendoka, la pelirosada se hallaba en el mismo estado que Busujima.

-Claro que no -dijo la pelimorada cuando de momento puso sus atributos sobre los de Saya y puso presión sobre los senos de ambas -si te das cuenta los tuyos son mas grandes a los mios por un par de centimetros.

-Eso es cierto -contesto Saya al percatarse de esto que le decían.

-Sin embargo -llamo la atención de Takagi -la unica persona que tiene el derecho de juzgarnos en este momento es Takashi.

Tras pronunciar el nombre del chico, ambas llevaron su vista a la entrada de la habitación donde estaba de quien hablaban. El chico sin darse cuenta, se estaba jalando el ganzo con tanta exitación producida por lo que hacían las dos. Al darse cuenta de que ellas le miraban, quiso retirarse pero lo que dijo su prometida le convensio para quedarse ahí.

-Porque no te nos unes, te estabamos esperando -dijo Saeko cuando Takashi se percato que esta, al igual que Saya; le brotaban liquidos de sus zonas íntimas.

-Seguras, se veían muy bien las dos -comentó el chico un poco nervioso cuando vio que ambas se separaron sobre la cama y se pusieron a cuatro poniendo a la vista del chico, sus intimidades.

-Takashi, me siento caliente, por favor -decia la pelimorada levantando su trasero para el chico.

-Yo también, por favor Takashi -exclamo Saya en el mismo estado y posición de la kendoka.

-Aguantar toda la noche, o hasta que el cuerpo aguante -susurraba el chico lo que su tio abuelo le aconsejo una vez -el mejor consejo que me pudieras dar abuelo.

Sin hacerlas esperar se acerco, pero fue hacia Saeko, se colocó detras de ella y con su miembro erecto, comenzó a frotarlo sobre el trasero de la pelimorada. Saya por su parte se soprendió por ver a Takashi haciendolé eso. De pronto, sintió que algo entraba en su vagina, el chico había introducido dos dedos en la intimidad de Takagi y comenzó a producirle placer mayor al que la produjo Busujima.

-Takashi -exclamaba excitada la pelirosa.

-Saya, no te molestes, pero hace momento te di tu momento, ahora es el turno de Saeko -comento gentilmente el pelinegro.

-Solo si después vuelves a darme mi momento -se le acerco al chico y le dio un beso de lengua.

Takashi, mientras aun se mantenia besando a su vieja amiga de la infancia; sin darse cuenta, movió su miembro hacia la vagina de su prometida e introdujo su pene en ella.

-Ahhh -gimió la pelimorada al sentir como la masculinidad de Komuro se introducia a todo en ella en su solo instante.

Seguido de esto comenzó a moverse lentamente y poco aumentaba la intencidad a lo que Saeko empezó a gemir mas y mas fuerte con el placer que le daban. Saya por su parte se exitaba cada vez mas al ver a estos dos forminacando a su lado, tanto que inicio a tocarse su vagina mientras que con la otra mano aparicaba una de sus pechos y tiraba de uno de sus pezones. Vio que del miembro de Takashi que aun seguiá moviendosé en la kendoka, le brotaban los líquidos preseminales.

Se acerco a esto y así comenzó a lamer los liquidos que brotaban y se derrmaban de la vagina de Saeko. Ella sentía como esta le lamia al igual que Takashi. La Busjima llevó su vista a por debajo de ella y vio a Saya haciendo esto.

-No te desesperes, hay mucho para ambas -exclamo entre jadeos la pelimorada.

-No puedo esperar -decía entre cortados momentos -me he vuelto adicta a su jugos de amor.

Luego de eso, al cabo de unos casi quince minutos, el chico libero su carga en el interior de su ahora prometida al mismo tiempo que la kendoka se venía igual. Saco su hombria de ella, haciendo que comenzará a salir el líquido de su interior. En tanto Saya tomo el miembro del chico y lo entrodujo en su boca.

-Saya -exclamo Takashi al ver que de repente ella comenzó a lamer de su pene a la vez tragarlo. Solo para ver como esta lo limpaba y se bebia su esperma. Saeko por su parte, con su mano tomo un poco de la mezcla de Komuro con sus líquidos que se creo en su interior. Bebio de estos, derremente alguien le empujo y cayó sobre la cama boca arriba.

-Que haces -pregunto al ver que era Saya la que empejo.

-Takashi -dijo Saya sobre las piernas de la pelimorada -ahora a mi, por favor -tenia levantado su trasero revelando sus dos orificios -pronto donde tu quieras.

-Segura -pregunto el chico, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en la ano de la chica. De igual forma, pegó un gemido ahogado en extasís. Takashi sin dudar, empezó con movimientos bruscos en su interior de Takagi. Al instante, ella comenzó a lamer y a beber de la intimidad de Saeko que aun seguia cubierto de los líquidos del chico. Los tres se estaban hundiendo en un mar de placer. Takashi no podia creer en la situación en la que se encontraba con estas dos chicas. Y ellas no podían imagonarse algo mejor de lo que estaban. Cuando Komuro se vino en Saya, saco su miembro para rapido meterlo en su aréa vaginal y siguió dandole.

-Takashi -dijo llena de lujuria y placer. Al cabo de un buen rato, se descargo por segunda vez en ella, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso un poco largo. Cayó rendinda en la cama.

El chico estaba recuperando el aliento, cuando Saeko se le acerco por un costado y lo tomo del menton para entonces besarlo de forma pasional. Takashi abrazo a la kendoka, la derrivó y procedio a besarla del cuello meintras pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le embestia.

-Cariño -se aferraba a la espalda del chico durante el tiempo que le embestia. Al mismo tiempo este procedio a besarla en los labios hasta que el aliento se les fue. Después de eso, paso un rato e igual final, acabo en el interior de chica.

Takashi cayó en la cama entre Saya a su izquierda y Saeko a su derecha. Los tres sentían exahustos, en especial el chico. Sin embargo, ellas querian mas. Takashi sintio que su hombria era estrujada mientras se mantenia de pie, y vio a Saya y Saeko quienes le apretaban con fuerza.

-Takashi, queremos mas -dijeron casi sincronizando sus voces. Takashi sonrió preocupado y continuo dandoles a las chicas.

 _Fin del lemon_

En tanto, en la ciudad de Tokonohuso dentro de su territorio. A las afueras de la casa donde ahora vivía solos los padres de Takashi. Un auto de la policia estaba aparcado a una distancia segura y fuera de la vista del lugar pues estaban espiando.

-Lamento haberle tenido que pedir viniera inspector, este no es su caso -decia la inspectora Fujibayashi.

-Descuida sigues tratando de averiguar el caso reciente, pero no entiendo porque me has traido aquí -hablaba el inspector Miyamoto con cierto tono sobnoliento.

El hombre había recibido un mensaje a mitad de la noche por parte de la inspectora para que le acompañara a vigilar a unos viejos amigos suyos.

-Oye Fujibayashi -llamo la atención de la chica y esta le miró pues no le oyó la primera vez -Porque me has traido aquí

-Perdone inspector -se disculpo -me puse a investigar la relación en todos estos sucesos de estos dos meses y me ha llamado la atención algo. Las cosas empezaron con el incidente del centro comercial donde apuñalaron a un joven Komuro Takashi.

-Lo conozco, es amigo de mi hija, que tiene que ver él con todo esto -pregunto Tadashi

-Recuerda el segundo incidente, donde se encontro el cuerpo de un extranjero muerto por las calles de la ciudad -dijo la inspectora.

-Aquel que murió por heridas de balas

-Si, cuando le tomaron una muestra de sangre los forenses, dijeron que su ADN era compatible con una muestra de sangre hallada en el centro comercial que se supone pertenece a uno de los que ataco a Takashi -comento Fujibayashi.

-Que mas has descubierto -pregunto el policia.

-Después en el tercer incidente, en el que mataron a varios de los nuestros, encontre una mancha de sangre cerca de ahí, pertenecia al chico -informo a Tadashi.

-Dices que Komuro-kun tuvo que ver en esa situción también -exclamo incredulo el policia.

-Es posible, pero no solo eso, cuando ocurrió lo del ataque a la escuela Fujimi, cuando revisaba la escena con el inspector Kuzanagi encontre manchas de sangre en algunas partes que le pertenecían al chico.

-Que estas suponiendo, que el chico tiene algo que ver con los ultimos hechos de la ciudad -dijo el inspector Miyamoto queriendo no creer en lo que le decían

-Pero no es todo, hoy después de que intentaron matarle un testigo nos proporciono un video hace unas horas donde grabó lo ocurrido, en un momento a otro se ve al chico disperando a los motociclistas que quisieron matarlos -menciono la inspectora.

Entonces el inspector se quedó callado un momento, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre había confiado en el chico, incluso; pensaba encomendarle a su hija para futuro, pero con lo que acaba de escuchar no sabia que hacer.

-Usted no ha descubierto nada inspector Miyamoto -exclamo la chica policial -una oficial me conto por la fuerza que usted estaba investigando lo que le ocurrio a su familia hoy.

Ella había visto el momento en el que Asami le enviaba los documentos recabados en ese momento de lo ocurrido. Le interrogó y le amenazo con decirle al jefe de la policia de Tokonohuso de cpmpartir documentos privados. Esta por temor le dijo que se las envió al padre de Rei.

-Quise averiguar lo que paso, cuando lo hacia, alguien llamo a mi casa -contaba y Fujibayashi escucha con atención -el número estaba codificado, no supe quien era. Pero el hombre del otro lado dijo, que no me involucre en este caso, por el bien de mi familia, que ellos se desharían de el grupo de los Akagawe.

-Tiene idea de quien haya sido -cuestiono la mujer a su lado.

-La verdad, no se, dudo que sea ese chico, aunque haya indicios de que estuvo en las escenas -decia el padre de Rei -sera me mejor que regrese a mi casa, no debo involicrarme en este caso, ya sabe, si un conocido de un inspector esta en un caso, el inspector no debe estar en él -era la regla basica de los inspectorea de la policia.

-Es cierto, será mejor que lleve a su casa, después de todo yo le traje -dijo Fubibayashi.

-Segura, bien -exclamo Tadashi.

-Solo una cosa, inspector -pregunto al hombre -como se llaman los padres de este chico, lo busque en la base de datos, pero lo que me arrojó fue confuso, me daba dos nombres de su madre y su padre igual -pregunto la joven inspectora.

-Decia que se llamaba Misaki o Rukia su madre, mientras su padre te arrojaba el nombre de Uryu pero al poco rato se cambia a Ichigo Komuro -dijo el padre Rei.

-Precisamente -exclamo sorprendida la joven inspectora.

-Su madre se llama Misaki Rukia León, tiene dos nombres pero usa con mayor frecuencia el segundo, es de raices japonesa mexicana. Su padre se llamaba Uryu, se cambio el nombre cuando escapo de su casa a los doce, ahora es Ichigo Komuro -explico Tadashi sorprendiendo con su conocimiento de estos dos a Fujibayashi.

-Como sabe eso -pregunto su acompañante.

-Se los pregunte cuando los conocí durante el tiempo que mi hija se hizo amiga de Takashi en la primaria -dijo Miyamoto -ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta yo -Fujibayashi acento -donde esta Kuzanagi.

-No lo se, en la tarde tras revisar los videos de vigilancia del tiroteo, descubrimos que uno de los atacantes se parecia a este chico Komuro Takashi. Le dije que debiamos vigilarlo de inmediato pero él dijo que necesitaba ir a averiguar algo rapido -comento la inspectora.

La inspectora no lo sabia, pero su compañero en el caso era un policia corrupto. El inspector Kuzanagi se había reunido con los yakuza de Akagawe en uno de los sitios que frecuentaba el líder del grupo. Estaban en un club nocturno en Tokonohuso, en la parte interna donde se hallaba un casino ilegal donde los mafiosos de este grupo pasan el rato. Kuzanagi se encontraba sentado en la mesa de blackjack frente al jefe del clan quien era custodiado por dos de sus guardias. Este tenia en frente y sobre la mesa unas fotocapturas del unico video que mostraba a Takashi de forma borrosa cuando mató a varios los Akagawe ese mismo día.

-Quien es este -pregunto el hombre teniendo las fotos en sus manos, sin embargo no podía ver bien la foto de la persona que aparecia ahí -y bien.

-Se llama Komuro Takashi -decia el corrupto -es la persona que esta en la foto.

-Dime mas de él -exclamo en anciano -y de las personas que lo acompañaban.

-Estudia en el mismo colegio de tu hijo, en el mismo grado pero diferente salón. Pero no es todo, pedí ayuda con algunos contactos para descubrir mas y halle cosas que te van a sorprender. Es miembro de los carteles mexicanos, de los zetas, proximo a uno de alto rango.

-Solo dilo de una vez Kuzanagi, como este chico de 17 años pertenece a uno de los mayores carteles del mundo

-Komuro Takashi es descendiente de uno de los miembros del cartel mas poderosos en su historia, cercano a Gúzman -informo y dejo atonito al hombre.

-Uno de los continental -exclamo el viejo Akagawe y todos en el casino ilegal callaron al oírlo.

-Que quieres que haga -pregunto Kuzanagi ante el silencio incomodo que se hizo presente.

-Nada, nosotros nos encargaremos, no se que busque el cartel mexicano en esta ciudad pero seremos nosotros los que nos encarguemos de acuerdo

-Entiendo

-Entonces ya vete, no metas mas tus narices -exclamo y el inspector se había levantado de su silla -por cierto, uno de mis hombres me dijo que tu amiga es una metiche -hablaba de Fujibayashi -si se mete mas de la cuenta, nos desharemos de ella.

-Lo que le pase no me importa.

El inspector se fue del lugar y las actividades legales e ilegales volvieron a lo que hacían. El anciano Akagawe tomo las cartas que tenían antes de que el policia llegará y las aprecio, es en ese momento su hijo presente había oido la conversación.

-Así que el tonto de Komuro es uno del cartel mexicano -exclamo Tsunouda quien estaba sentado en una mesa de la sala bebiendo, acompañado de dos mujersuelas a las que pago para estar con él esa noche.

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedarás en casa Tsunouda -dijo a su unico hijo, pero después respiro profundo y hablo del pelinegro -lo conoces.

-Algo así, solia buscarle pleito al tonto en el primer año, lo veía a la cara y me daban ganas de reventarle el rostro -exclamo enorgullecido el oxigenado.

-Pero siempre te ganaba, por eso siempre te mandaban a la dirección -comento su padre, lo cual enfurecio al chico -si lo ves en tu escuela, no lo toques, no hasta que sepamos todo de él, entiendes.

-Tratare de no hacerlo

-No quiero trates, sino que lo cumplas con lo que digo, no lo toques -su padre se había puesto delante de Tsunouda, las chicas que lo acompañaban se levantaron y dejaron al chico con su padre quien tomo lugar en la mesa -escucha Tsunouda, esta situación se ha vuelto complicada.

-Hablas de esos continentales, quienes son -pregunto el oxigenado.

-Te contare, dentro del mundo del mercado negro, dedicado a la venta las armas y las drogas. Existen diez grupos o familias que sobresalen a manera mundial. Se les apodan a sus lideres de esa forma porque encabezan los grupos delictivos mas poderosos y con mayor recursos y números de ventas de forma intercontinental, de ahí su nombre a sus lideres -explicaba el padre.

-Y eso que -respondio prepotente su hijo.

-Esas familias se tienen dividido mundo en diez partes tomando el control de ventas y acciones en gran escala.

-Cuales son esos grupos -pregunto el chico.

-No lo se con claridad, solo entre esos carteles se conocen, pero dos de ellos que sepa son los Busujima y los Zetas de mexico. Pero algo que no entiendo, los diez grupos son muy serios al momento de tratarse del territorio, como es que los Busujima han permitido el acceso de alguien perteneciente a un grupo rival.

Se mantuvieron pensativos el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer. La inspectora Fujibayashi había regresado al padre de Rei ha su casa, se mantuvo vigilante a la morada de los padres de Komuro esperando a que este saliera, lo cual nunca paso. Se retiro cuando recibio una llamada de su compañero en el caso para volver a la jefatura lo cual tuvo que atender.

Mientras tanto, en la nueva casa de Takashi, este se había levantado primero que Saya y Saeko. El chico descidio tomae una ducha para quitarse el sudor y el mal olor producto de la noche que tuvo con ambas mujeres. Saya quien aun se mantenia en la cama al igual que Saeko, a excepción de que esta seguia durmiendo; notó que Takashi no estaba. Quiso levantarse, pero le dolian las piernas como para moverlos.

-Takashi -lo llamo en voz baja la pelirosa, cuando vio que la chica Busujima también se estaba despertando.

-Que paso -exclamo desubicada -donde esta Takashi

-Aquí estoy -dijo el chico desde la puerta del cuarto, traía una toalla consigo secandose el cabello. Había terminado de bañarse, tenia una camisa azul claro y unos shorts sencillos de color rojo y gris. Se acerco a cada una para darles un beso en los labios y decirles -buenos días.

-Buenas días Takashi -saludo Takagi levemente sonrojada y recordo todo lo que hicieron en la noche.

-Buenoa días cariño -saludo de igual manera la kendoka recordando también lo que hizo con él. Komuro en tanto solo sonrió y en seguida recordo algo importante.

-Saya por cierto, tu madre llamo hace un rato, pregunto que si estabas regresando -dijo el chico y extraño a la pelirosa.

-Que horas son -cuestiono.

-10:30 -dijo el chico, entonces la vio exaltada y este decidio calmarla -tranquila Saya, le dije a tu madre que seguias dormida, que cuando despiertes te envitaria a desayunar y después te llevaría a tu casa -comento.

-Gracias

-Es mas, ire a preparar el desayuno -comenzo a retirarse del lugar cuando -por que no toman una ducha mientras, prepare el agua para ustedes -se retiro

Tanto Saya y Saeko entraron en el baño para limpiarse. La pelirosa estaba limpiandose el pelo cuando la kendoka aparecio detrás de ella con una esponja.

-Quieres que te lave la espalda -dijo Saeko.

-Si, gracias -respondio Takagi y esta comenzó a tallarle la espalda con el estropajo limpiandole, entonces la chica aprovecho para preguntarle algo que causo duda en la noche -oye, Busujima

-Dime Saeko -comento esta.

-Saeko, anoche dijiste, que tenias el presentimiento de haber conocido a Takashi antes, a que te referías con eso -era la pregunta que buscaba hacerle.

-Te lo diré, si tu me respondes una pregunta igual

-Vale -entonces la kendoka comenzó a contar una historia de su infancia.

-Cuando era niña iba a un dojo de kendo para menores de 10 diez años. Recuerdo que un día se inscribio un niño que, apesar de sus esfuerzos nunca era bueno con la espada. Siempre se enfrentaba a mi y jamas logro vencerme ni siquiera estaba a mi nivel. Lo unico que podia hacer bien, era caerse y levantarse para seguir luchando, hasta el punto que le hacia llorar, lo cual me molestaba -contaba la pelirmorada con toda la atención de Saya -pero, lo que me encantaba. Era ver la sonrisa que siempre levantaba cuando sus padres aparecían por él. Borroba toda lagrima e ignoraba sus moretones solo para poder sonreirles de gran manera a ellos. Me facinaba verlo así a pesar de los golpes que le proporcionaba -Saya solamente le escuchaba hablar a la pelimorada hundida en sus recuerdos -un día dejo de ir, supuestamente se fue viaje o algo así; al principio no me importo pero con el paso del tiempo si. Desde ese día jamás volví a ver a aquel niño, durante la secundaria en las clases me ponia a pensar en aquella sonrisa, por extraña razón no podía evitar pensar en eso. Hasta que me di cuenta, que me enamore de esa sonrisa.

Se habia sumergido tanto en contar esta historia que no se dio cuenta, pero Saya ya estaba lavandolé la espalda a ella.

-Me entristeci en ese momento, porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde, creí que ya no veria mas a ese chico. Hasta la preparatoria, cuando estaba en segundo vi entre los chicos de primero a uno que tenia la misma sonrisa y el mismo parecido al que ese niño, pense que era él. Quise acercarme pero tenia miedo de que no fuera así que no lo hice. Aun sigo sin saber si es él en verdad

-Lo es -exclamo Saya causando intriga en Saeko cuando exprimia la esponja para volver a pasarcela a la chica -Takashi es ese chico.

-Como estas segura

-De niños, yo sabia que Takashi iba a un dōjo de kendo. Siempre le veía con algunas banditas en sus brazos y cara, me contaba que una chica de cabello morado en el lugar era la mas fuerte del curso y que siempre se enfrentaba pero nunca le lograba vencer, me dijo que algun dia la venceria y seria igual a ella.

-Eso te dijo.

-Lo recuerdo muy claramente. Dejo de ir al dōjo porque sus padres lo llevaron a un viaje, y gastaron mucho dinero en eso, era para que Takashi pudiera conocer a su tio abuelo por primera vez, me dijo reciente.

-Entonces si es él -susurro Saeko encongiendose las piernas y brazos cuando de momento sintio como un chorro de agua fria cayo de su espalda hasta sus gluteos -oye -se molesto Busujima.

-Bien ya termine, ahora hay que ir a la bañera -dijo Takagi yendo hacia la tina con agua caliente que les preparó Komuro, fue seguida de Saeko.

Mientras, Komuro en la cocina estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno a lo que escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta de su casa. Dejo lo que esta haciendo y fue a ver de quien se trataba. Abrio la puerta y vio a alguien conocido.

-Marcel -el abogado y contador de su familia León -que haces aquí.

-Hola Takashi, vengo a comentarte algo por parte del señor Gúzman y Freddy -decia el abogado -en fin, esta noche debes ir al muelle 56 de la ciudad a las dos de la madrugada, lleva contigo a tu promtida.

-Porque al muelle -cuestiono el chico

-Llegó el primer cargamento -dijo Marcel -es todo me voy -se retiró.

El chico, cerró la puerta de la casa y regresó a lo que dejo en la cocina, en tanto Saya y Saeko terminaban de bañarse.

-Por cierto, yo respondí tu pregunta ahora tu responderas la mia recuerdas -dijo Busujima ya en la tina al igual que la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo -dijo Saya -que quieres saber.

-Como es que te enamoraste de Komuro -fue la pregunta.

-Eso, veras -no se contuvo al decirle -en el jardín de niños, al principio los niños me hacian maldad, por mi cabello, decían que era un color muy inusual.

-Y lo es, el pelo rosado no se ve confrecuencia -dijo Saeko.

-Lo se -continuo con su narrativa -en fin, un día un niño nuevo me ayudó de los que me fastiaban. Al instante quise quitarmelo de encima porque pense que seria como los otroa chicos al final, pero me dijo algo que ninguno otro hizo, me alago por mi cabello. Entonces nos hicimos amigos, porque ese momento fue especial para mi. Con el pasar del tiempo temi separarme de él, convencí a mis padres sin que se dieran cuenta, de que me inscribieran las escuelas y grupos en la que él estaba, me había enamorado de Takashi, él siempre me ha adulaba por mi cabello mientras otros chicos intentaban acercarme por mi físico. Me los quitaba de encima y lo sigue haciendo.

-Ya entiendo, hermana -dijo la kendoka extrañando a Saya.

-Hermana -Repitio confundida.

-Bueno, si vamos a compartir a Takashi, deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos bien no lo crees -exclamo la pelimorada.

-Espere -empezó a contradecirla -como que vamos a comprartir a Komuro.

-Se que tu no quieres perderlo, yo tampoco, así que es mejor llevarnos bien por él no lo crees

-Pero Takashi es tu prometido ahora y... -no supo que mas decir así que bajo su cabeza un poco en el agua a lo cual Saeko se le acerco al oido y le susurro algo que causo asombro y rubor en Saya -espera eso es posible -dijo exaltada la pelirosa.

-Dentro del clan Busujima eso es posible

-Pero cuando te cases con él te apellidaras Komuro ya no seras una Busujima

-Komuro me dijo que cuando nos casemos convinaremos nuestros apellidos, osease que seremos la familia Komueo Busujima, así se apellidarían nuestros hijos. Por lo tanto se transmitiran ambas costumbres de nuestras familias

-Esta bien, me desagrada un poco la idea, pero por estar con Takashi...

-Así se habla, hermana.

-Pero Rei igual debe saberlo, igual quiere a Takashi -dijo Saya y la kendoka rapido la identifico, era la chica y cuya familia que su prometido rescató el dia anterior.

Poco después, salieron del baño y desayunaron con él chico del que estaban enamorados. Hubo algo de silencio durante esta comida sin embargo no se sentían incomodos. Después de eso Takashi les dijo lo que haría en el día.

-Bien, ahora debo llevar a Saya a su casa, de ahí iré con Rei para conversar un poco -dijo con un poco de nervios.

-Quieres decirle sobre el que estamos comprometidos -exclamo su prometida del chico.

-Si -respondio nervioso -debo explicarle antes de que lo descubra de una mala manera.

-Entonces ire contigo -decia Saeko, te ayudaré a explicarle.

-Esta bien

Takashi fue a por el auto que le tenían en el garage, aquel que le regalaron cuando se compromertió. Subio a ambas chicas en el vehiculo y se puso a conducir hacia la primera parada, la mansíon Takagi. Cuando llegó a este territorio, Saeko contuvo su impresión ante tal monumental casa que vivia la pelirosa, era el doble de su casa que vivia antes. Saya bajo del auto y se despidio de Komuro.

-Gracias Takashi, por cierto, ya mañana volvemos a la escuela -dijo la pelirosa.

-Lo recuerdo bien, tranquila, lo bueno es que solo sera un par de semanas y de ahí vacaciones de verano -dijo Komuro feliz -te veremos después Saya.

-Hasta entonces -también se despidio Saeko.

Comenzó a acelerar para ir a por Rei, después de eso, Saya entro a sus casa y fue hasta la sala de la mansión donde su madre le esperaba.

-Hija -exclamo la señora Yuriko y abrazó a su hija -me alegra verte de nuevo aquí, como te trato Takashi.

-Mamá -se ruborizo la hija de esta -descuida todo estuvo tranquilo -dijo y recordo lo que hizo con Takashi y Saeko juntos.

-Eso es bueno, sabes hija, se acerca tu cumpleaños, y pronto tendras 18 años -decia la señora Yuriko.

-Lo se mamá

-Yo estoy preparando tu obsequio, al igual que tu padre, estara de vuelta para entonces

-Mama, sabes que no me gustan los regalos, me conformo con un pastel -dijo Saya.

-Lo sabemos sin embargo queremos que este día sea memorable para ti.

-En serio, que planean -dijo interesada Saya.

-Es secreto, hasta entonces

Saya después de eso fue a su habitación y se cambio de vestimenta. Para después arrojarse a la cama y recordar lo que le susurro al oido la Busujima.

 _Flashback_ -En la familia Busujima el hombre puede tener mas de una esposa a la vez

 _Fin del Flashback_ A la vez recordó lo que le dijo de los apellidos, entonces recordo igual lo que soño una vez con el chico donde tenia hijos con Takashi.

-Así que se apellidarían Komueo Takagi -dijo al techo y sonrió mientras abrazaba una de las almuhadas de su cama.


	21. capitulo 21

Takashi había contactado a Rei cuando se dirigían a casa de esta en compania de Saeko. La castaña le dijo al chico que lo vería en un viejo parque donde de niños solían jugar mucho. Ambos se dirigían a pie tras dejar el vehículo en un estacionamiento publico a unas cuadras de la zona. Mientras se acercaban al parque Saeko mantenía una leve distancia del chico lo cuál él se percato de eso.

-Que pasa, Saeko -preguntó, debes en cuando le costaba llamarla por su nombre.

-Nada, no pasa nada, estoy bien -dijo queriendo evitarlo. La razón de esto, era lo que había conversado con Saya en la mañana tras contarle la historia del chico del que se enamoró desde niña y suponía que era el plinegro que le acompañaba en ese momento. Según la pelirosa, ede chico si era Takashi, pero ella queria averiguarlo por su misma cuenta. Pero tenia miedo de preguntar.

-Vamos dime, no me gusta la sensación de intriga -dijo el chico presionandola.

-Esta bien -lanzó la pregunta -dime Takashi, cuando eras niño, ibas a alguna clase de dojo.

-Es una pregunta un poco rara -exclamo mientras iban caminando -pero, que yo recuerde, iba a uno durante la primaria. Creo que era un dojo de... kendo... espera-entonces Takashi reaccionó y todos los recuerdos que tenia de aquellos días vinieron a él en un instante, se detuvo al igual que la chica que le acompañaba; la miro y vio en ella aquella niña que tanto temía pero sobre todo admiraba -Saeko tu eres -se percato que la pelimorada era esa niña que había olvidado

-Si -dijo sonriente y de momento esta le abrazo -me alegra saber que eres tu.

-Vaya, después de tanto tiempo no te había reconocido -decía el pelinegro -incluso olvide tu nombre. Perdoname.

-Descuida -contesto Saeko -incluso yo olvide tu nombre, pero lo unicó que nunca pude olvidar de ti fue tu sonrisa.

-Mi sonrisa -repitió confundido.

Saeko le explicó, que durante el tiempo que el chico estuvo en dojo con ella se enamoró de su sonrisa, sin embargo no se dio cuenta hasta que él se fue sin aviso de aquella institución. Que con el pasar de los años ella desarrollo sentimientos por él hasta que se dio cuenta, cuando entro a la preparatoria le vio una vez y le noto una sonrisa identica a de aquel niño que conocio hace ya varios años. Quisó acercarse a Komuro pero por temor a que no fuera aquel chico no se acerco.

-Vaya -se quedó corto Takashi con la historia que le acababan de contar -no se que decir -se talló la cabeza levemente sonrojado.

-Entonces no digas nada, y besame -dijo Busujima cerca a la cara de su prometido.

Takashi vió la cara de Saeko y esta se veía llena de dicha y felicidad. No le hizo esperar a la chica, le tomo de la cintura y esta del cuello al joven, para después besarse en medio de aquella via publica derrochando su amor.

En tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, la castaña Miyamoto estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del lugar mientras veía a varios niños jugando en los demás juegos mientras sus padres le vigilaban. Rei veía a los niños y estos le recordaban a Komuro con ella. Entonces comenzó a pensar como hubiera sido su historia con él si jamás lo hubiera apartado, a pesar de ya haberse reconciliado.

Ya que Takashi le dijo que jamás le olvido al igual que aquella promesa de niños. Se imaginaba que desde la primaria jamás llegaron a separarse, que estudiaron juntos la secundaria y este jamás se apartaba de ella. Que el sentimiento que se tenían iba creciendo así hasta que en la preparatoria se volvían mas que amigos hasta ser mayores y se casaban tras los estudios de la universidad. Al final se veía en una de las familias que jugaba con su hija en el parque con su esposo. Imaginaba que la madre era ella, el padre Komuro y que la niña era el fruto de au amor.

Salió de su imaginación y comenzó a balancearse en el juego mientras miraba al cielo a lo que sonreía.

-Gracias -susurró, pues tuvo lo que pocos tienen en el amor una segunda oportunidad.

Después de eso bajo la cara y vio al chico entrando en el parque a lo cual sonrió, se levanto del juego y saludo a la distancia. Takashi la vió e igual le saludo, en eso Rei vió que con él venia una chica pelimorada que se le hacia familiar. Ya cuando llegó con Rei le saludo como debia.

-Hola Rei -saludo manteniendose tranquilo.

-Takashi -le abrazó sin aviso delante de Saeko a lo que la pelimorada se mantuvo neutral ante el acto.

-Como están tus padres -pregunto el joven traficante.

-Bien, gracias a ti -dijo y de nuevo le abrazó, pero esta vez fue uno mas fuerte y cariñoso. Saeko comenzó a sentirse incomoda con el afecto que le daba la chica a su prometido a si que decidio detener el momento.

-Takashi -captó la atención de ambos -por que no me presentas a tu amiga.

-Cierto -dijo el chico y se separó de Rei.

-Quien es ella Takashi -pregunto Miyamoto ya que le extraño que aquella mujer le llamara a Komuro por su nombre, solo ella y Saya le llamaban así, queria saber la relación de la pelimorada con él.

-Bueno -se puso nervioso, así que para no alterar el ambiente que se sentía -Saeko quiero presentarte a Rei Miyamoto, es una amiga muy cercana que la conozoco desde la infancia.

-Un gusto -dijo y se sintió superior a la chica por un instante al oír de Komuro que ella le era muy cercana a él, pero eso cambiaria rapidamente.

-Rei, ella es Saeko Busujima una chica que no veía desde la primaria, y... -se pausó un momento mientras la presentaba para poder decirle el secreto -...es mi prometida.

-Tu... prometida... -se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que acababa de pronunciar Takashi.

-Si -dijo temeroso, entoncea antes de que la castaña dijera o hiciera algo, exclamó -Rei, dejame explicar la situación antes de que hagas una conclusión erronea, por favor.

Con eso, la hija del inspector se calmo y dejo explicar al chico que en ese momento queria darle una patada en la entrepierna. Por otro lado, mientras Takashi le explicaba todo el rollo a Miyamoto, en la base militar a las afueras de Tokonohuso.

El general Takagi Souchiro estaba revisando archivos de su oficina mientras daba una inspección a lo ocurrido en la preparatoria Fujimi donde perdió a algunos de sus elementos. Un agente de sus soldados recaudo información del hombre que ataco deliberadamente esta institución y puso en riesgo a su hija. Lo que consiguió de información le tenia asombrado.

-Alexei Vladikovich -dijo Souchiro viendo el archivo donde se tenia la información del hombre que se inmolo en la escuela de au hija -nacido en la región de poltava rusia, baja deshonrosa del ejercito de su país. Buscado por la policia de rusia por multiples asesinatos y relación con la familia Kavanov y otros grupos ya que se cree que trabaja como sicario de esta organización.

Fue lo que el padre de Saya leía del archivo y vio que la parte que decía de la familia Kanavov tenia un enlace a mas información de este grupo.

-Familia Kananov, grupo de crimen organizado maa buscado en Rusia y sus paises alrededores. Segundo grupo mas buscado por organizaciones como la interpol y el FBI. Esta por encima los Zetas, grupo delectivo que opera en México, parte de estados unidos, España centro y sudaremica.

Souchiro se quedó pensativo tras leer todo eso sobre este demente. No era de su jurisdicción pero saber porque alguien como esta persona estaba en su ciudad, que buscaba y porque. Todo esto por la muerte de ocho de sus elementos. Entonces entró un soldado a la oficina del general con una charola.

-Disculpe la interrupción general -dijo el soldado ingresando con una charola de comida para este -traje su comida.

-Gracias -dijo Souchiro -dejalo a un lado

El soldado acató la orden y puso los platos de comida en una zona libre del escritorio de su superior, en eso vió que este investigaba sobre lo acontecido en la preparatoria.

-Sigue investigando general -dijo ironico el soldado -sabe bien que hacer eso no es su trabajo.

-Se bien que no es mi deber soldado -contesto el Takagi -pero ocho de nuestros mejores hombres murieron en por ese suicida. Me gustaría saber que hacia en la escuela de mi hija y a quien buscaba.

-Entiendo -dijo el soldado -puedo preguntar algo señor.

-Claro.

-Se supone que eran diez de nosotros que envió aquel día, que paso con los otros dos que no murieron -preguntó.

-Ambos están bien, nada grave les paso y casi no les afectó esta tragedia. Sin embargo, Minami salió del ejercito de manera oficial hace dos días, se dió de baja -informó el general Takagi.

-Porque se salió Minami señor -pregunto ya este soldado conoció a Rika.

Flahsback

Rika estaba frente al general de su división y esta le explicaba el motivo de su retiro de las autodefensas.

-La razón por la que me retiro es por mi amiga general -dijo la joven de piel bronceada.

-Tu... amiga... -no entendia este motivo su superior.

-Si, Marikawa Shizuka, ea mi amiga desde la secundaria, ella trabaja como enfermera en la que preparatoria que ocurrió el ataque -explicaba mientras pensaba en su amiga -además de mi, ella no tiene a nadie mas, ni siquiera familia.

-Comprendo tus sentimientos -decía Souchiro -mi hija igual estudia en esa institución, estaba durante el día del atentado. No obstante, quiero preguntar, de que trabajaras si te sales, de policia acaso -pregunto.

-Porque no, con mi talento podría unirme a sus fuerzas tácticas -comentó Rika.

-Jajajajaja -carcajeo Takagi -sabia que dirías eso Minami, sabes la policía contrata ex soldados de gran prestigio retirados para funcionar como inspectores, puedo preguntar si tienen espacio para alguien de tu talento.

-En serio, gracias general -exclamo la tiradora ante lo dicho de su superior.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y hace dos días confirmaron, le aceptaron para ser inspectora -dijo Souchiro.

-Tuvo suerte no lo cree -confirmó el soldado que estaba con el general.

Por el centro de la ciudad de Tokonohuso, en una cafetería de la zona. Dos amigas eataban comiendo en una de las mesas exteriores del restaurante, Rika había llevado a Shizuka para decirle este nuevo oficio al que se dedicaría para estar mas cerca de su amiga.

-Que -decía la enfermera sorprendida y levantando un poco la voz, pero limitandola para no molestar a los demás en el restaurante -dejaste las autodefensas.

-Si -dijo Rika y sorbió del café que pidió -después de lo que paso me preocupa tu seguridad Shizuka, eres mi mejor amiga.

-En serio -se puso como una niña -tu tanbién eres mi mejor amiga Rika -sonrió dulcemente la enfermera -pero si te saliste de las autodefensas, a que te vas a dedicar.

-Me dieron una oferta de trabajo gracias a una recomendación en la policía -exclamo la chica de piel bronceada.

-De verdad, vas a entrar en la policía -dijo impresionada Shizuka a lo que se imagino a su amiga vestida como uno de estos.

-Pero no cualquier tipo de policía -comentó la francontiradora -entraré como inspectora del departamento de policia de Tokonohuso.

-Increíble -exclamo la enfermera y se ilucionó de nuevo a su amiga vistiendo como inspectora de policía.

-Empiezo en la noche -tomó la taza donde tenía servido au café -para que así este contigo durante el día.

-Hay Rika -se alegró -extrañe mucho tu presencia en la casa, ahora será como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Solo porque no tienes novio, te vengo a proteger, sin embargo no voy a dejar a cualquier idiota que quiere aprovecharse de ti" -pensaba la francotiradora -"no voy a dejar que te lastimen" -miraba de forma tierna a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí. De regreso en el parque en el que Takashi le contaba lo que tenía que decirle a Rei mientras era acompañada de Saeko. El chico le había terminado de contar sobre que la chica pelimorada era su nueva prometida, temía por la reacción de la castaña. Y eso que la había llevado a una parte alejada de las demás personas para tener mas privacidad.

-Y eso es todo -dijo tras terminar todo, hubo un poco de silencio entre los tres lo que molesto un poco a Komuro, ya que Rei estaba estatica mirando a la nada -estas molestas verdad. Piensas que soy despreciable.

-Tu crees -sonrió la chica a Takashi.

-Entonces golpeame -dijo el pelinegro -se que quieres hacerlo, así que no te abstengas y hazlo -se puso frente a ella y tragandosé aire para lo que venía en golpes e insultos de esta.

Fue repentino, Rei formó un puño y lanzo un golpe a la entrepierna del chico causando que este se incara de dolor. Luego se arrojó sobre él tras derribarlo y siguió dandole golpes mientras ella le golpeaba a la cara, por fortuna este se protegía con sus brazos mientras Rei le decía cosas a Takashi por rabia.

-Maldito idiota, te comprometes con una que ni siquiera conoces y aun así... aun así... -Rei se detuvo, no sabía que mas decirle.

Estaba molesta, pues no esperaba esto del chico. Sin embargo, tuvo el valor de decirle de frente que estaba comprometido con Saeko, cosa que ella no hizo cuando salia con Hisashi y no le dijo nada. Además, él le había salvado la vida al igual que la de sus padres, así que no sabía que mas decir.

-Dime Takashi -habló una tranquila Rei. Komuro bajo los brazos ya que seguía protegiendose el rostro de ella -aunque te hallas comprometido, me sigues amando.

-Jamás dejaría de hacerlo -exclamo el chico con un rostro de vergüenza por el acto que había hecho de comprometerse sin decir nada a sus amigas. Comenzó a lagrimar el ojo de la castaña y seguido abrazo fuertemente al chico.

-Pero que voy a hacer ahora, si vas con ella... -decía mientras se aferraba -...me voy a quedar sola.

-Claro que no Rei -contestaba el chico -yo estaré ahí contigo.

-Pero como, ella será tu esposa y que se seré -exclamó, dejando a Takashi confundido por esto.

Quería decir algo para que Rei se apasigüara su tristeza, pero no sabía como o que decirle. Entonces Saeko decidio intervenir, para ayudar su prometido.

-Takashi, si me permites, creo que yo podría ayudar en ese dilema -llamo la atención de ambos -me dejarías hablar con Rei un momento a solas.

-Si -se puso de pie junto con su amiga y le secó las lagrimas que brotaron de la cara y cayeron sobre sus mejillas -por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Bien, yo ire a por ese lado, para darles privacidad -se fue a donde unas mesas cerca a los juegos del lugar.

Saeko se acercó y se puso en frente de Rei, quien sentiá una desconfianza de esta chica. Ya que le estaba quitando a Takashi, además de que la hija del jefe de los Busujima, una persona que su padre buscaba desde hace tiempo. No solo eso, pues Saeko estudiaba en el mismo colegio que Takashi y ella, iba en tercer año, año en el que debería ir de no ser por Shido además que resultaba que era la maestra personal de Kendo de Komuro que conocio durante el atentado y que era la campeona a nivel nación en esta diciplina. Mientras que Rei era la cuarta mejor peleando con Lanza al mismo nivel.

-Bueno, de que querías hablar -exclamo Miyamoto un poco desconfiada de la pelimorada.

-Dime, Rei, amas a Takashi -pregunto Busujima.

-Si -contestó.

-Que tanto

-Lo amo tanto, que no lo olvodaría aunque me diera la espalda... pero él jamás haría algo así -bajo la cabeza -Takashi y yo nos prometimos de niños que nos casaríamos al ser mayores, pero yo olvide esa promesa, Takashi no, él la guardo en su corazón y hasta hace poco recupere esa oportunidad que tenia con él. Pensaba que esta vez si se cumpliría nuestra promesa -se desanimo.

-Sabes aun pueden hacerlo realidad -dijo la kendoka.

-Como -exclamo incredula la hija del inspector -ahora esta comprometido contigo.

-Si es cierto, sin embargo, voy a decirte algo y te haré una pregunta a la que deberas decir si o no -dijo Saeko.

Rei escuchó lo que la kendoka le decía cada palabra que salia de su boca mientras se sorprendía y a la vez quedaba impactada. Cerca de ahí, Komuro las observaba conversar y que Rei escuchaba determinadamente a Saeko. Se quedó mirandolas así hasta que unos niños que jugaban en los tubos le llamaron la atención, en especial a lo que decían a sus padres.

-Papá -dijo una de estos que venía tirando de este desde la manga de su camiseta -te digo que hay un monstruo ahí dentro.

-Alice los monstruos no existen -exclamo íncredulo el hombre mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Llevó a su papá hasta la entrada del juego donde otros niños estaban y se notaban algo asustados. Takashi curioso, se levanto de la silla de la mesa y para acercarse a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando se aproximó, vio el padre de la niña quería entrar donde el juego para ver lo que le contaba su hijo.

-No entro -se quejo el hombre al ver que se atoraba su cintura en el ancho del juego.

-Disculpe -llamó la atención del padre de la pequeña -quiere que le ayude.

Luego de que el hombre se saliera del juego, entro para ver de lo que se quejaban los pequeños, se arrastro por el estrecho tubo hasta donde se topó con algo, pero mas bien era un alguien. Alguien que tenia impregnado toda su ropa de lodo, a la vez esta se encontraba húmeda. Se acercó mas para ver el rostro de la persona y tuvo un deja vú.

-Freddy -nombró al chico el cuál estaba privado en el sueño -despierta culero -grito en el idioma del chico en su oreja.

-Que pedo wey -grito en su lengua original tras el susto que le metió Takashi solo para darse un golpe en la cabeza con la parte superior del tubo.

Sacó al chico del juego y lo llevó consigo a la mesa donde estaba antes para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. No sin antes comprarle un bote de agua para ayudarle a pasar el susto y la jaqueca que este le dió.

-Que hacias en ese juego -pregunto Komuro a su supuesto primo.

-Me estaba ocultando -dijo tras beber todo el agua del bote en un solo golpe -verás, ayer después de que me fui de tu casa luego de haber caminado por una hora hasta la ciudad -narraba la situación -no se como pero de ahí llegue hasta una plaza comercial cuando la lluvia comenzó. Me sente por ahí a que se secara mi ropa, conocí a una chica que se llamaba Yoruichi, anduve en la plaza con ella hasta que la noche cuando la lluvia comenzó a bajar. Después le acompañe en taxi hasta su casa por estos rumbos -se refería a la zona residencial -de eso iba a buscar la casa de tus padres para pasar la noche e iba a ir caminando.

-Sabes, ir por estos lados en la noche es peligroso -advirtió Takashi a Freddy

-Lo se, cuando caminaba, me di cuenta que alguien me seguía, vi que eran unos cholos, dos de hecho -comentó -así que comencé a acelerar el paso para perderlos, hasta que volví a oír que los pasos de esos tipos se oía mas cerca. Voltee para enfrentarlo ya que siempre cargo esto -saco una navaja envainada.

-Guarda esa cosa -dijo a su amigo para que ocultara el arma y lo hizo -de ahí que paso.

-Pues cuando mire vi a ocho tipos detrás de mi -exclamo -entonces me dije 'ya vali verga' cuando uno de ellos dijo 'he chico saca lo que tienes y te lastimaremos' retrocedí lentamente hasta la esquina a lo que les decía 'como dicen en mi tierra, vamonos a la verga wey' me pele, pero esos vatos me persiguieron como por cinco cuadras hasta que encontre este parque, cuando entre; me caí en un charco del que me manche de todo y luego busque donde ocultarme y me metí ahí -señalo el juego -me quede esperando que no ve vieran y me dormí, hasta que tu llegaste y me diste un susto cabrón -subio el volumen de su voz -eso no se hace culero.

-Era la unica forma de despertarte -dijo el chico pelinegro sonriendo. Seguido comenzó a reír de esto junto a Freddy.

-Bueno y tu que haces aquí -pregunto el mexicano.

-Vine a conversar com mi amiga Rei

-Rei -dijo extrañado Freddy -quien es Rei -le señalo Komuro la chica de la que hablaba, y la vieron conversando con Saeko -a ella, la que le estabas enseñando anatomía el otro día -exclamo lo último en to o burlón.

-Por cierto -Volteó a ver a Komuro cuando le hablo -Marcel bino a mi casa esta mañana, dijo que iriamos al muelle esta noche.

-A las dos de la mañana, llegó la mercancia, el primer embarque con dos toneladas de drogas -mencionó el mexicano tranquilamente.

-Porque tanto

-Te lo explicaré cuando estemos ahí, te iremos a buscar así que mas vale que tu y tu chica esten listo

-Bien, solo esperó que no tardemos mucho, mañana vuelvo al colegio

-No te preocupes por eso llegaras a tiempo a tu escuela, sino hay problemas -susurro lo último y el pelinegro no le llegó a escuchar.

Entonces Takashi movió la mirada a por encima del mexicano para ver que un balón de futbol fue disparado hacia ellos.

-Mueve la cabeza -dijo Komuro. Él y Freddy se movieron, la pelota cayó sobre la mesa y rebotó, pero antes de que fuera por otro lado Takashi logró atraparla en el aire pero se fue para atras de su asiento.

-Lo siento -escuchó el grito de una niña que se acercó a donde Komuro yacía en el suelo con el balón en las manos -lo siento mucho señor, no quería golpearle -decía la pequeña avergonzada pensando que el chico sa cayó por su culpa. Su padre iba a ir que pasaba pero volvió a su lugar cuando vio como Takashi trataba a su hija.

-Descuida estoy bien -exclamo mientras se levantaba -no paso nada -le tallo la cabeza gentilmente.

-Alice -grito un niño que se rodeaba de otros que andaban jugando pases con la niña y el balón -date prisa con el balón.

-Son tus amigos niña -pregunto Freddy al que Alice le dijo que si con su cabeza -me prestas el balón un momento -Alice se lo dio y con la pelota en las manos miró a los niños -hey niños, les molesta si jugamos con ustedes.

-Que no es el monstruo que estaba en el juego -exclamo un niño con leve temor a por Freddy que seguía manchado.

-No soy un monstruo, que dicen nos dejan jugar o arrojo el balón por ahí -amenzó a los niños, aunque la verdad no iba a hacer esto. Los infantes dijeron que si después de que lo este dijo. -Vamos Komuro -invito a su primo.

-No yo paso -quería evitarlo.

-Ven que tus amigas siguen en la platica -esto era verdad, Rei y Saeko seguían conversando aunque se veía ya iban a terminar.

-Un rato pues -miró a la niña -vamos... como te llamas.

-Alice, Maserato Alice -exclamo la pequeña de cabello entre rojizo y rosado.

-Yo soy Takashi bien, vaamos a jugar Alice-chan, a con tus amigos

-Si Takashi-oniichan

Cuando estuvieron con los infantes, hicieron que formaran un circulo para lo que iban a jugar.

-La regla es simple, el balón no debe tocar el piso, solo pueden usar sus pies y piernas para que rebote, al que se le caiga se le hara bolita -explicó Freddy.

-Bolita... -dijo confundido un niño.

-Esto -de improvisto tacleo a Komuro y se le quedo encima -sobre él -y todos los niños se encimaron.

Anduvieron jungando con los niños un rato, las madres, padres y demás personas que pasaban se reían y veían raro que dos jovenes de 17 años jugando con unos niños de entre 10 y 12. Pero no podía reirse de estos dos cuando se dejaban taclear por los niños para encimarse por la regla del juego. Claro ellos no se arrojaban sobre los niños que perdían en balón, pero tampoco dejaban que la situación se descontrolará.

Cerca de ahí, las dos chicas había terminado de hablar. Rei estaba un poco confundida con todo lo que le dijo Saeko y sabia que pensar.

-Porque tu familia tiene tan rara costumbre -dijo la castaña sorprendida ante lo que le explico la otra.

-Así a sido siempre desde que mi familia ha pertenecido a los samurias -dijo como si nada Saeko -en la familia Busujima, un chico puede tener varias esposas o una Busujima puede compartir a su esposo con otras mujeres siempre que ambas partes esten de acuerdo.

-En otras palabras quieres que formemos un harem para Takashi -comento Rei.

-Solo así podremos estar con Komuro sin problemas

-Que pasara si mis padres descubren esto

-No tienen porque saberlo -dijo picarona la pelimorada -que dices.

-Si solo así puedo estar con Komuro -miro al chico cuando por tercera vez los niños se le arrojaron por haber tirado el balón y reían -lo haré, pero solo seremos tu y yo no.

-Tu, yo y una chica que se llamada apellida Takagi

-Saya también esta -dijo incredula -bien estoy dentro. Takashi sabe de esto o esta de acuerdo.

-Aun no, se lo diremos las tres un día de estos -comentó Saeko.

Luego fueron hasta donde Komuro seguía con los niños sobre él, los niños se quitaron de él se fueron por su lado para seguir jugando.

-Takashi -dijo Rei frente del chico, se le veía mas tranquilo.

-Rei -pronuncio su nombre

-Hola cuñada -saludo Freddy a Saeko.

-Hola he... -se le fue el nombre del chico.

-Cierto, me llamo Freddy, no me presente antes -rió de vergüenza el chico.

-Eres el chico del otro día -exclamo Rei viendolo -que haces aquí y oor que estas -lo que primero noto fue su ropa sucia.

-Es una larga historia -comentoFreddy

-Ibas a decir algo Rei -pregunto Takashi a lo que esta le miro.

-Si -decia la castaña -hice un acuerdo con Saeko -corto su habla -uno que nos beneficiara.

-Esta bien -dijo extrañado el chico -ya no estas molesta.

-Aun lo sigo -exclamo Rei -es mas -le dio un punta pie a la rodilla del chico lo que le dolio ya que la zapatilla de la castaña tenia punta metalica.

-Wey, un consejo, nunca preguntes a una mujer si ya no esta molesta -dijo Freddy al chico al oido -los vere en la noche -dijo mas de cerca a su oreja.

-Por cierto -decia Rei -gracias por salvarnos a mi y ami familia ayer -hizo una reverencia al chico lo cual le apeno. Rei pregunto el motivo del ataque o quienes lo lanzaron.

Luego de eso se retiraron del parque. Llevaron a Freddy a una donde se hospedaba con los demás elementos de su cartel al que pertenecia estos estaban tranquilos ya que conocíancomo terminaba el chico cuando hacía pendejadas. Después llevaron a Rei hasta su casa, a ella le soprendió que Takashi supiera conducir y que tuviera un auto propio. Al llegar su padre y madre le esperaban, de paso saludaron a Komuro rapidamente. El padre de la castaña le habían asignado de improvisto el horario nocturno. De ahí se retiró con Saeko hasta su casa, durante el transcurso él le dijo que irían al muelle en la madrugada para recibir la mercancía que iban a comercializar.

Una hora antes de las dos de la mañana, Saeko y Takashi se estaban preparando para ir al muelle. Busujima se había puesto un traje especial para misiones que se le ajustaba mucho, era uno color negro de piel de cüero. **(el traje es como con el que sale Saeko en segundo especial del manga)**. Se hizo una cola de caballo para después ponerse unos guantes negros de tipo miton del mismo material, con unas botas negras paea mujer. De ahí tomo tres espadas que tenía en la casa, una la monto en su cintura en la parte izquierda mientras que las otros dos las colgaba de su espalda. Takashi por su lado, se puso una camiseta negra ajustada que rebelaba sus brazos, debajo de ella tenia un chaleco ligero antibalas y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tomo dos pistolas de calibre 9mm junto con muchos cargadores.

-Takashi estas listo -dijo Saeko a espaldas del chico.

-Si lo estoy... -cuando le vio, se sonrojo por como vestía la pelimorada -porque vistes así.

-Es mi ropa especial para misiones -dijo luciendo su traje ante el chico -te gusta.

-Si -dijo conteniendo la sensación que le producía verle así -pero -notó que del traje de la chica tenia abierta la parte superior de su traje, rebelando algo de su busto. Se acercó y subió el cierre de su traje -no quiero que alguien se quede mirando mucho.

-Acaso eso fue celos -exclamo picarona la kendoka.

-No, no, no son celos -cuando vio que el pelinegro se ruborizó, ella carcajeo.

-Saya me dijo que te desagrada que la vean con malos ojos, supongo que es lo mismo conmigo, y Rei supongo -dijo Saeko.

-No me gusta que se les queden mirando de forma avariciosa de acuerdo -decia el chico -nadie, ni siquiera si es un amigo o un familiar.

-Descuida, aunque me vean así, dudo que tan siquiera lleguen a tocarme -desenfundo su espada -aun así, dime te gusta como lusco.

-Te ves increible, resalta tu figura -exclamo Takashi.

-Gracias, y tu ropa, te queda muy bien -coqueteaba a su prometido.

-Solo es una camiseta y un pantalón comun.

-Pero resalta tu figura formida -se acerco y tomo los brazos del chico para ver sus musculos y apretarlos, seguido de eso le sujeto su entrepierna lo que sonrojo al chico.

-Saeko, no es momento -se tenso el chico, comenzó a pensar para que su amigo no se levantará ante lo que hacia Busujima. De pronto sonó el clacson de un carro, habían llegado a por ellos -llegaron.

Salieron de la casa para ver a Freddy con un grupo de veinte de sus hombres convinados con hombres pertenecientes al clan Busujima, entre ellos andaban los dos sicarios que protegían a Komuro en su moto.

-Andando -exclamo el narcotraficante mexicano.

Fueron en un grupo de dos motociletas, de las cuales en una iba Saeko con Takashi; estos al frente seguido de tres camionetas negras donde iban gran mayoria de sus hombres, al final los seguían dos trailers; estos para mover la carga al siguiente punto de su viaje. Freddy les había dado a los que venían con ellos un manos libres que se colocaba en los oídos para darles ordenes e instrucciones.

-Y aque muelle vamos -pregunto Saeko sujetada a Komuro de su cintura cuando iban en la moto.

-Al número 56

-El 56, ese pertenece a los Akagawe -dijo en respuesta a lo que le contesto Freddy.

-Lo se, y vamos a tomar el lugar, por eso dije que se prepararan -exclamo el zeta. Dentro de las camionetas los miembros de ambos grupos preparsron sus armas, los Busujima tenían pistolas, armas Ak-47 con cualata desplegable, espadas y cuchillos. Mientras que los del cartel mexicano tenían rifles de alto calibre y de uso militar, una de estas era una modelo FX-5 xuihcóalt. Todas las armas tenían silenciadores.

Al arribar al muelle de forma cauteloza, comenzaron a cazar a los soldados de los Akagawe que vigilaban el muelle, degollandolos como Saeko que mato a dos, balenadolos como los demás, Komuro mato a otros, disparando a la cabeza como lo hacían Ricardo y su novia Helen con sus rifles de presición, acabando con cuaatro entre ambos. Mataron al rededor de quince miembros de los akagawe y tres mas que estaban en las casetas de vigilancia del muelle que no era muy frecuentado por los barcos.

-Busquen un contenedor con el número 117 -dijo Freddy.

No paso ni diez minutos cuando Takashi comunico a los demás. Todos llegaron hasta donde estaba para ver el contenido que había dentro. Al abrir se llevaron una sopresa de lo que había

-Que significa todo esto -exclamo Saeko al ver lo que traía el contenedor en cajas, eran medicamentos y peluches para niños -medicamentos y juguetes.

-Clasico -exclamo Helen a espaldas de la chica.

Komuro abrió uno de los peluches y vio que su relleno no era felpa ni algodon.

-Cocaina -dijo al ver el polvo. Saeko se acerco y acerco el polvo blanco para verificar por su cuenta y aspiro un poco.

-Es un olor muy fuerte -exclamo tras taparse la nariz con la droga.

-Que haces -le habló Freddy -no lo hagas, primera regla del traficó de drogas, nunca consumas productos que traficas.

-Lo siento -djo la kendoka -todos los peluches tienen esto.

-Asi es -contesto el mexicano -los peluches tienen cocaina y los medicamentos son dos, las pastillas son anfetaminas y las capsulas son acidos.

Después de eso llamaron a los trailers, esros llegaron hasta el contenedor y con ayuda de los asistentes comenzaron a llenar ambos transportes hasta la mitad cada uno.

-Oye -hablaba Takashi con Freddy, por que trajeron dos camiones si con uno se llenaba todo.

-Eso, el señor gúzman quiere que hagan algo ya que tu operaras desde aquí -dijo tanto a Saeko como a su primo -quiere que formen una red traficó en esta ciudad.

-Que -dijeron ambos mientras se seguía cargando los camiones.


	22. capítulo 22

Varios minutos antes de que Takashi y Saeko se enteraran por parte de Freddy, del hecho, misión y deber de que ahora iban a distribuir droga en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Dos inspectores en la ciudad a esa hora.

 _Flashback_

Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada y en la policía de Tokonohuso. La nueva inspectora, Minami Rika; se estaba incorporando al cuerpo de policía. Estaba en las calles de la cuidad con su compañero que le asignaron, el veterano inspector Tadashi Miyamoto. Ambos se encontraban en el auto que la jefatura les había entregado para su vigilancia rutinal en su horario designado. La ex militar estaba mirando a través de la ventana polarizada del vehículo a la zona de mercado donde estaban, mientras en el asiento de a lado, teniendo sus manos en el volante, el inspector Miyamoto miraba hacia adelante de la calle en la que estaban, en eso decidió romper el silencio que se había levantado.

-Me dijeron que eras francotiradora de las autodefensas, eso es cierto -pregunto el inspector Miyamoto a lo que Minami decidió responderle.

-Así es, pero no solo soy una simple tiradora, soy la mejor entre todos los francotiradores de las autodefensas hasta que alguien rompa mi récord de más blancos acertados -exclamo con orgullo la morena.

-Porque dejaste las autodefensas siendo tan talentosa -cuestiono Tadashi a la mujer.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas últimamente, cosas que involucraron a quienes me importan -dijo mirando al techo del vehículo.

-Le paso algo a tu novio o a tus padres -se puso curioso el inspector ante su nueva compañera.

-No tengo novio, y mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 13 años, de quien hablo es mi amiga, se llama Shizuka, Marikawa Shizuka -comento al inspector.

-Que le paso a ella que te hizo entrar en la policía -pregunto ahora.

-No es lo que le paso, sino lo que le hubiera pasado -entonces Rika le explico el misterio que estaba levantando con esta pequeña historia suya -verá, ella trabaja como enfermera en la preparatoria Fujimi, el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque terrorista -exclamo -ese día me enviaron con mi grupo a brindar apoyo en la situación, yo estaba preocupada por ella. Una vez le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, pero nunca imagine que se vería envuelta en una situación así.

-Espera, tu eras la francotiradora que estaba ese día en el tejado -reconoció Tadashi a la morena -lamento de mis amigos

-Usted estuvo ese día -pregunto Minami al oír que el inspector Miyamoto hablaba de ella aquel día.

-Si, fui llamado por un colega a la situación, mi hija estudia en esa preparatoria -informo Tadashi -por fortuna no le paso nada.

-Eso es bueno -dijo semi sonriendo la francotiradora -digame, usted esta a cargo de la investigación de lo que paso esa vez -Rika quería saber quienes fueron los responsables de poner a su querida Shizuka en peligro.

-Eso quisiera pero no -exclamo el inspector -me excluyeron del caso luego de que me intentaron matar con mi familia el otro día cuando almorzábamos en el centro, de no ser por un grupo de personas bandidos que aparecieron, yo no estuviera aquí contigo Minami.

-Escuche de eso en las noticias, porque lo sacaron del caso -cuestiono la morena.

-Durante el caso no teníamos idea de quien era el culpable del atentado de la escuela, así que empezamos a hacer indagaciones, supusieron que las personas que quisieron matarme con mi familia eran los responsables del atentado, la familia Akagawe -dijo serio el inspector.

-Quienes -Rika no sabia de quienes le hablaba

-Un grupo de yakuzas que hay en la ciudad -exclamo Tadashi -cuando estaba investigando comencé a sospechar de ellos y que eran los responsables de lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses en la ciudad -llamo la atención de Minami -sin embargo, cada vez que avanzaba, me di cuenta que no tenían una conexión clara con los sucesos.

-Cuales sucesos -pregunto la tiradora.

-El tiroteo en el centro comercial del centro, el incidente en la preparatoria, los asesinatos de policías que hubieron en los barrios de la ciudad, el hecho de que intentaron matarme con mi familia -dijo Miyamoto -cada que descubría una conexión entre los sucesos algo perdía sentido la investigación. Incluso después del evento de que me salvaran con mi familia, un extraño llamó diciendo que no me involucre en el caso, por el bien de mis chicas.

-Que cree que este pasando, esta ciudad era pacifica hasta hace un mes -dijo intrigada Rika.

-No tengo ni idea, pero debo descifrarlo por el bien de mi familia -exclamo el inspector -aunque lo haga contra las reglas.

-Necesitará ayuda con eso -dijo Rika -si resolver este misterio ayuda a devolver la paz, le ayudaré en lo que pueda inspector Miyamoto.

-Gracias -exclamo gratamente el hombre.

-Una cosa, a quienes asignaron como sustitutos en su caso -pregunto Minami.

-Dos personas que conozco. Una chica igual nueva que tu, pero ella, no se si va bien con la investigación y un conocido mío que, la verdad, no me es de confianza -respondió.

-Cuanto tiempo lleva siendo detective -preguntó Rika.

-20 años -respondió el hombre.

Antes de que la morena llegase a decir algo más, la radio del vehículo comenzó a sonar en un comunicado que llegó a su carro. Sin darse cuenta ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada.

-A todas las unidades disponibles -decía la voz de la radio -múltiples asesinatos en el muelle número 56 de la ciudad, posible actividad criminal organizada aun en la escena, procedan con precaución.

Al oír eso, el inspector Miyamoto puso su pie en el acelerador y sus manos en el volante para llevar el vehículo hasta el muelle donde ocurría la situación. No sin antes activar la sirena del coche.

-Vamos a ir -preguntó en juego la tiradora.

-Es nuestro deber como inspectores en horas de servicio -exclamo sin apartar la vista del camino.

Poco antes de ser notificados por este evento, en el muelle número 56 de Tokonohuso. Un trabajador de este lugar notificó a la policía al momento de que Takashi y su gente ingresaron al muelle.

 _Flashback dentro del Flashback_

Eran los dos de la noche en el muelle, los mercenarios que pertenecían al grupo de Akagawe estaban vigilando esta zona sin saber que a unos metros de ellos, el grupo formado entre los zetas y la familia Busujima iba a ingresar al momento. En una de las torres de vigilancia y monitoreo del puerto, tres trabajadores conversaban. Dos de estos eran yakuzas de Akagawe, el otro, un civil aparte quien habían mandado a realizar un recado en una tienda de servicio en las cercanías al muelle.

-Por que siempre tenemos que estar aquí en las noches, este lugar es muy aburrido -se quejo uno de los mafiosos que vestía como trabajador de la zona.

-Son ordenes del jefe, él fue quien dijo que aumentáramos la vigilancia en nuestros territorios -exclamo el segundo yakuza que vestía de la misma forma.

-Todo porque mataron al señor Renji -exclamo mirando hacia las cajas que traían los barcos cargueros y viendo en corto a sus amigos que andaban por esa parte -el hombre ha descubierto quienes fueron quienes lo mataron -cuando aparto la vista los miembros de los zetas y los Busujima habían empezado a acabar con los soldados de Akagawe, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta.

Entonces entro en la sala de la torre el único que era un trabajador real en el muelle. Este traía consigo lo que sus dos compañeros le encargaron.

-Ya regrese -exclamo al entrar con un traste de cartón que traía café y otras cosa en una bolsa -traje lo que me pidieron -cerró la puerta.

-Trajiste el café -dijo el yakuza -esperó que siga caliente -en eso tomaba en su mano el envase de plástico con el líquido que estaba en el estado que lo quería.

-Gracias niño -exclamo el segundo tomando igual su bebida en la mano.

El joven trabajador que había llegado, iba a tomar asiento en la sala vio unos destellos y movimientos raros entre las bodegas de abajo.

-Oigan que eso -exclamo el chico.

-Que cosa -se levanto el segundo yakuza de su lugar y miro para ver que era lo que pasaba -son disparos... -cuando reconoció el tipo de destellos que se apreciaban, una bala rompió la ventana e impacto al hombre en el pecho, al caer la sangre salia a montones de la herida.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el yakuza restante recibió también un disparo por parte de Helen, quien era la que disparo antes con su rifle remington 700. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos apunto al segundo yakuzas en milisegundos para acertarle un disparo en su yugular, luego apunto al civil, y disparo; sin embargo este reacciono y se arrojo al suelo, pero aun así, la facción de segundo le bastó para que la bala que disparo la mexicana impacto en el pulmón izquierdo del hombre y salio por la derecha de pecho, termino saliendo hacia la pared metálica de la torre.

-Demonios -decía el sujeto que trabajaba en el muelle, rodó con dificultad al tener la enorme perforación en su pecho. Una vez boca arriba saco su teléfono e intentando mantener la calma, marco a la policía de la ciudad -policía... -hablaba con dificultad ya que al tener el pulmón perforado no podía respirar bien -...envíen a alguien... en el muelle número 56... hubieron disparos... mataron... a mis... compañeros...

El joven se perdió la conciencia tras perder una gran cantidad de sangre en poco tiempo. La operadora alertó a la policía disponible para acudir a esto y entre los elementos del momento estaban Minami y el inspector Miyamoto.

 _Fin del primer Flashback_

Cuando la policía se dirigía al lugar, en un número de alrededor de 12 patrullas, cada una con dos elementos uniformados en ellos, mas los dos inspectores que se dirigían. Estaban a unos veinte minutos del muelle. En el transcurso, el padre de Rei solicitó la preparación del equipo especial en caso de ser necesitados.

-prepara tu arma -exclamo Miyamoto a Rika cuando conducía.

-Si usted cree que habrá yakuzas en el lugar acaso -preguntó la morena mientras le retiraba el seguro a su arma.

-No lo creo, lo sé, intuición -exclamo.

-Entonces necesitaremos mas que pistolas para esto -dijo la chica.

-Descuida, tengo eso cubierto -comento con una sonrisa algo preocupante.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Volviendo al punto donde Takashi y Saeko recibían la notificación de Freddy sobre lo que se haría con la mitad del cargamento, no tenían ni idea de que iban a hacer con esto, solo veía como seguían sacando el cargamento de la bodega que llego hacia los camiones.

-Oye espera -dijo Komuro a su primo cuando este observaba que se terminara de pasar la mercancía al transporte -como que vamos a vender esto.

-Creiste acaso que sólo íbamos a pasar la mercancía por este lugar -exclamo Freddy como si nada -el Chapo quiere se expanda el negocio a otros lados, y ya que tu pronto estarás a cargo de esta zona, dijo que seria bueno que ayudarás con la distribución. Algún pedo con eso.

-No, no hay ninguno, solo que -se puso un poco nervioso el chico al pensar como le haría para deshacerse de tanto producto en poco tiempo.

-El problema supongo es saber como vamos a distribuir la droga -explicó Saeko entendiendo a lo que quería llegar Takashi.

-Tranquilos, eso se los vera después, primero hay que sacar esto del muelle antes de que la policía llegue -exclamo cuando los miembros de sus grupos terminaban de cargar loa camiones y cerraban las puertas de estos.

-Listo patrón -exclamo uno de los zetas cuando bajaron de la zona de carga.

-Eso fue rápido -se asombro por la velocidad de carga, ni diez minutos y ha habían vaciado y llenado los camiones.

-Ahora que se vayan los camiones primero -exclamo Freddy a lo que uno de su gente hizo una señal a los conductores de los transportes para que se vayan con la mercancía a sus destinos.

Los camiones salieron uno tras otro fuera de la zona marítima para irse a un lugar donde esconderían lo importado para el siguiente movimiento. Ambos camiones iban a la ciudad cuando por el camino, a cinco minutos de haber partido del muelle, pasaron junto al grupo de patrullas que iba al lugar de donde salían.

-Mierda -dijo uno de los miembros de los zetas que iba en uno de los camiones, quien vio el enorme grupo policías.

-Llama al jefe -indico su compañero que tenia las manos en el volante del camión.

Y mientras buscaba el número de su jefe entre de entre los que tenia registrados. Takashi y Saeko conversaban un poco mientras que sus gentes se reunían para retirarse del lugar. Junto a ellos estaban sentados en el piso los dos sicarios que eran guardaespaldas de Komuro.

-Te preocupa lo que acaba de pasar Takashi -preguntó Saeko estando junto al chico, mientras se recargaban con uno de los contenedores.

-La verdad lo veía venir, aun así debo admitir que me tomo de sorpresa -exclamo el pelinegro relajado poniendo su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la kendoka por detrás haciendo que se sonrojara, él le sonrió.

-Esto fue muy rápido a mi parecer -comento Saeko.

-De por si es así, para evitar a la policía por si decide aparecer

-Entiendo, pero porque seguimos aquí -cuestiono la pelimorada.

-Para evitar levantar sospechas de actividades -exclamo Freddy al pasar cerca de ellos -dime no te parecería raro ver un grupo de vehículos polarizados acompañados de unos camiones de carga -de pronto sonó su teléfono y se aparto de ellos para atender la llamada.

-Eso es comprensible, pero aun así, cuanto mas habrá que quedarnos -ya quería volver a la cabaña con Komuro y descansar para la mañana siguiente.

-Diez minutos, siempre he visto que es el tiempo que se dan de distancia entre los camiones y los distribuidores de irse -exclamo Ricardo sentado junto a Helen, ella le llamó la atención que supiera esto.

-Ya has hecho esto antes -preguntó Takashi.

-Unas cuantas veces, en los días que mi jefe me entrenaba en coahuila, nos pedían ser vigilantes cuando repartían las drogas entre los jefes de distritos de -respondió.

-Nunca me contaste eso tonto -dijo Helen con su rifle colgado de su espalda.

-Nunca preguntabas -contesto el chico.

-Bueno, espero que esos diez minutos pasen rápido -comento Komuro.

-De hecho nos vamos de una vez -exclamo Freddy guardando su teléfono -ya viene la policía -sonrió para en seguida cambiar su rostro a preocupación.

-Que -se exaltaron los cuatro que tenia enfrente y se pusieron en pie.

Seguido, el moreno dio una orden en general de irse, se pusieron en rumbo a los carros en loa que llegaron cuando se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas llegando al muelle; los policías habían accedido por la entrada delantera mientras que loa zetas y yakuzas de Busujima habían aparcado en la segunda entrada. Tadashi le entrego a Minami una de dos escopetas que cargaba en su vehículo.

-Siempre trae estas con usted inspector -dijo sarcástica la mujer militar al tener una escopeta Benelli M4 super 90 automática -se las dieron en navidad acaso -preguntó del mismo modo.

-De mi antiguo compañero -respondió orgulloso el padre de Rei.

y luego ambos inspectores se formaron con el equipo especial que los habían alcanzado y comenzaron a avanzar hasta que por un camino avistaron cruzar a los miembros de los zetas. Al ser iluminados por las linternas, los mafiosos se dividieron en dos. En uno Freddy y los soldados de ambos grupos que estaban cerca a los autos, y el otro que eran Takashi, Saeko, Helen y Ricardo que no lograron alcanzarlos por la policía.

-Esta es la policía salgan con las manos en alto -grito el inspector Miyamoto junto a los cincuenta elementos especiales de la policía.

-"Ese es" -reconoció la voz del hombre que les grito.

-Mierda -se dijo a si mismo el chico -corran de una puta vez -grito Freddy a su primo y los tres que tenia con él para asomarse levemente y disparar a quema ropa a los elementos uniformados para distraerlos.

-Vamos -dijo Takashi tomando la mano de su prometida para correr seguidos de los dos sicarios.

Seguido de esto, los zetas y los Busujima se asomaron para abrir fuego a los policías para cubrir a los suyos y que cruzaran. Los policías se hicieron a un lado para evitar el fuego del enemigo y contestaron el ataque, Minami vio que un grupo de cuatro cruzaban mientras les disparan, viendo una abertura donde temía a la vista a Saeko. cambio la escopeta por su pistola un momento para asomarse y dispararle a esta. Cuando la bala salió disparada, vio el reflejo de la bala que iba a por ella y que le impactaría en la cara, de no ser por alguien que grito delante de la kendoka.

-Cubrete - grito Takashi vio de reojo que le apuntaban a ella así que se arrojó al suelo llevándose consigo a Saeko y le salvó, aunque la bala le paso por su cola de caballo -estas bien -cayeron uno a lado del otro con la cara al suelo

-Si lo estoy, gracias -exclamo con una sonrisa para después levantarse junto a Takashi, de ahí pasaron Ricardo y Helen quienes les ayudaron a levantarse no sin antes estos dos dispararon a los policías arremetiendo en contra de dos.

-Demonios -se cubrió Rika cuando noto en seguida que su disparo falló.

Cuando cruzaron los cuatro Freddy y los demás comenzaron a correr nuevamente, en dirección a los vehículos, siendo aun seguidos por la policía. A medida que se se movían, se seguían disparando ambos bandos, uno de los zetas fue alcanzado en la mano por una bala de los policías y destrozó el dedo angular e hizo que soltara su rifle. Los policías los siguieron hasta el punto de perderlos por un instante cuando se adentraron a la parte oscura del muelle. Avanzaron lentamente luego de encender sus linternas y ver que no había ninguno de ellos en las cercanías.

-Los perdimos -exclamo Rika al no verlos. Dio un par de pasos y piso algo, se agacho cuidadosamente para ver que se topo con el arma que el narco dejo caer y cerca de este había un dedo con sangre. Se agacho y aguardo posición con esta evidencia mientras Miyamoto seguía con los demás policías.

-Están por aquí cerca -dijo el inspector Miyamoto -vamos busquenlos.

De un lado, cerca a ellos; el pelinegro y la kendoka se habían ocultado detrás de una pila de cajas y redes que tenia el conjunto en el que se ocultaban a unos metros de su moto que se camuflajeaba con oscuro de la noche. En eso, Takashi acechaba mientras recordaba las indicaciones que les dio Freddy antes de que se separaran.

 _Flashback_

-Nos dividiremos en los grupos que llegamos y saldremos por separado en los autos, de acuerdo -indico el chico -si salimos de esta, primo nos reuniéremos mañana el fin de semana y te diré que hacer de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo -contesto Komuro.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Estando con Saeko, un policía paso con su rifle que se acercaba a donde ellos para revisar. Takashi vio que la pelimorada empezó a sacar su espada, así que él igual saco su pistola que tenía y a unos centímetros de que este lograra verlos se produjo un apagón en el muelle, producto de Ricardo quien hackeo el sistema de luz de la zona. Ante la confusión, Saeko salió como rayo decapitó al policía en un golpe. Takashi se sorprendía cada vez que veía a la pelimorada dando un golpe de este tipo ya que en ella se veía la determinación y la seriedad de sus movimientos.

-Increíble -exclamo sonriendo a la chica la cual se ruborizó ante el alago.

-Gracias -contesto ruborizada la pelimorada por el cumplido.

Sin perder mas tiempo, corrieron hacia la moto en la que llegaron y al momento de subir vieron que el resto del grupo igualmente habían llegado a sus vehículos y salieron uno tras otro mientras eran disparados por los policías. Primero salieron dos camionetas, cuando iban a partir los otros dos transportes, aprovecharon para irse con ellos.

-Sujetate fuerte Saeko -indico Komuro una vez en la moto con las manos en el acelerador. La kendoka se aferró a la cintura de su prometido y al instante este salió disparado hacia donde iban los otros dos carros. Una camioneta y la moto donde iban Helen y Ricardo.

-Que no huyan -grito el inspector Tadashi a los policías que le quedaban y abrieron un muro de fuego a los mafiosos.

Las dos motos que huían se cubrieron con la camioneta, la cual tenia blindaje militar y les sirvió de escudo para salir del muelle y perderse en la distancia. Los policías no los persiguieron por una razón, sus vehículos estaban lejos a por donde escaparon y regresar significaría perderlos aunque el resultado era inevitable.

-Maldición -se quejo Miyamoto dando un golpe a uno de los contenedores para sacar su furia.

Los narcos y los yakuzas escaparon de la zona en un parpadeo, al mismo tiempo desaparecieron al poco rato de haber huido. Tomaron rutas alternas para evitar ser seguidos en grupo a donde cada uno se ocultaba, pues como Freddy les dijo, se reuniría con Takashi y la kendoka el fin de semana. Al cabo de un rato en el muelle, llegaron mas refuerzos para acordonar la zona, al mismo tiempo llegaba el equipo Forense y medico para atender la situación. Los médicos se llevaron los tres cuerpos de los policías mientras loa forenses tomaban fotos y recopilaron evidencia, como los casquillos de bala, el arma y el dedo que se encontró Rika. Al mismo tiempo encontraron los cuerpos de los yakuzas de Akagawe muertos por el lugar, los cuales levantaron para la investigación.

-Mi primera noche como inspectora, no imagine que fuera así, debo admitir que tuvo razón conformé a los yakuzas -dijo Rika acercándose al padre de Rei cuando miraba a la reja que fue derivada por los vehículos de sus sospechosos al momento de huir.

-Los muertos eran pertenecientes al grupo de Akagawe, un grupo que he perseguido durante los últimos cuatro años -informó a su compañera la cual le devolvió la escopeta.

-Pero, como vi los cuerpos, llevaban muertos unos cuantos minutos antes de que nosotros apareciéramos, quienes eran los que vimos -exclamo la morena de pelo púrpura.

-Eso es lo que yo igual quisiera saber -exclamo Tadashi. Pues recordó que al momento que Minami disparo a los que cruzaban por detrás de quienes les disparaban. Curiosamente uno de esos, le pareció familiar, aquel que vio era idéntico a Takashi, el amigo de su hija -"no es posible que fuera Takashi, o si"-.

Por otro sitio alejado de donde la policía seguía investigando en el muelle. Komuro y Busujima se metieron en un pequeño camino de la carretera para ocultarse entre los maizales que se cultivaban en aquella parte. Tenían las luces de la moto apagada ya que veían ir y venir patrullas por ese camino, estaban a la espera de una oportunidad de salir y regresar a donde vivían.

Takashi acechaba oculto desde la moto cuando vio pasar una patrulla con las sirenas encendidas en dirección a donde habían salido.

-Supongo que ya podemos seguir -dijo a la chica que seguía sujeta a él.

Encendió la moto y la luz de la misma, para volver al camino hacia su hogar; durante el transporte Komuro sintió que la Saeko colocaba su cabeza sobre su espalda. Esto le sonrojó y le incómodo un poco, así que le preguntó.

-Que pasa -cuestionó mientras conducía.

-Nada -contesto relajada la pelimorada, abrazando un poco más al chico -me siento cansada. Debo admitir que fue entretenido, por cierto -se acerco a la cara de Takashi y le dio un beso en su mejilla lo cual lo ruborizó -gracias por salvarme.

-No fue nada, solo hice lo que un novio debe hacer con su novia, protegerla -exclamo y carcajeó Saeko, esto hizo que Komuro le imitara.

Continuaron por el camino y mientras llegaban a su casa, ella le preguntó algo que la levanto la intriga antes en el muelle.

-Takashi una pregunta -dijo la pelimorada.

-Que quieres saber -preguntó al oír el interés en algo de esta.

-Ya que eres de ellos -se refería a lo de los zetas -cuanto tiempo les cuesta producir toda esa cantidad de drogas -era la duda que se levanto en ella.

-Eso, porque siempre preguntan eso -dijo para seguido explicar el pequeño asunto -veras, nosotros no lo producimos, solo lo movemos -exclamo.

-Que -solo levantó mas la duda de Saeko -no entiendo.

-Mira Saeko, en realidad ninguno de los carteles que hay México produce droga. Somos como cualquier mafia, sean los zetas, el cartel del golfo, los caballeros templarios y los otros grupos que hay. Nos dedicamos a eliminar grupos que anden hostigando en nuestro territorio, a proteger personas o lugares siempre y cuando nos paguen bien o debamos un favor, dar prestamos monetarios a quienes vengan con nosotros y cobramos el día que se acordó, sino, bueno... -decía el chico.

-Lo mismo hacemos nosotros -comentó Busujima -pero lo de las drogas...

-Hay personas en el mercado negro que comercian eso, nosotros lo que hacemos es dar el servicio de trasladar su mercancía a los lugares que indican cuando nos indican y proteger las fabricas de quienes lo producen. La gente piensa que nosotros lo producimos, sólo lo trasladamos y distribuimos, nada más -explicó Komuro.

-Ahora lo comprendo, pero porque dijo Freddy que no debemos consumir la mercancía -formulo una nueva pregunta.

-Han habido situaciones en la que miembros del cartel fueron descubiertos tras consumir droga o por tener droga, otra razón es que la droga, ya sabes es adictiva, y puedes arruinar el negocio -dijo Takashi -podemos beber alcohol o fumar cigarrillos o mariguana, bueno el ultimo casi no, aunque en México es legal su consumo medicinal.

-Bien, entonces no consumiere de lo que trasladamos -exclamo la chica -eso te lo enseño tu abuelo.

-Mas a menos, me presentó algunos que estaban en el negocio y les contó de mi sueño, ellos me explicaron una que otra cosa -mencionó.

Poco después llegaron a su hogar, dejaron sus armas donde las habían tomado y Takashi llevo la moto al garaje donde la sacó, luego se dispusieron a cambiarse las vestimentas que tenían para dormir las pocos horas que quedaban antes de la hora de la escuela.

-3:20 -leyó Takashi la hora del reloj del cuarto en el que dormían -quedan cinco horas y diez minutos para la escuela -tras ponerse un short para descansar.

-Menos una hora para alistarnos e irnos al colegio -exclamo Saeko tras haberse quitado la ropa, quedando en bragas, no tenia sostén la chica.

-Oye porque estas así -exclamo sonrojado el chico aunque ya le había visto desnuda a Saeko.

-Que no recuerdas que dije que yo duermo en ropa interior -exclamo a acercándose a su prometido.

-Si pero... -no termino de decir cuando fue empujado a la cama, seguido de ella que se puso sobre el y puso sus pechos descubiertos presionando al torso del chico -la primera vez que dormimos cubrí mis senos porque era la primera que compartiríamos cama, la segunda porque tu querida amiga estaba aquí, pero en realidad... -se aproximo al rostro de Takashi y le dio un beso caliente en los labios -...me gusta dormir así.

-Esta bien, no diré nada -sonrió Komuro.

-Sabes, me siento con sueño, pero -se sentó sobre el chico quedado sus trasero sobre el área especial de Takashi -debería agradecerte por haberme salvado -paso su mano del pecho del chico hacia su miembro -no crees.

-Eso me gustaría, pero -dijo tranquilo, y antes de que llegase hasta su short, tomo su mano y jalo de ella hacia cayendo de nuevo contra su torso, para luego derivarla y quedar sobre Saeko. Le dio un beso pasional -yo también tengo sueño -aparto un poco su rostro del suyo.

-Supongo que será mañana -comentó la chica -para que la deuda no se extienda mucho tiempo -exclamo candente, a ella le enseñó su padre a no cargar con deudas y saldarlas lo mas rápido posible.

-Espero con ansías eso -dijo Takashi.

Al poco rato se durmieron, Komuro se dio la vuelta y Saeko se puso sus pechos contra su torso al instante de caer en el sueño. Como dijo la pelimorada, solo durmieron unas cuatro horas, pues a las siete de la mañana se tuvieron que levantar alistarse e ir a la escuela en un lapso de una hora y media porque la escuela empezaba a las 8:30. Fueron hasta el instituto y llegaron con unos quince minutos de anticipación, pero aun así debían apresurarse.

En la reja de entrada de la escuela, se dieron un pequeño beso deseando suerte uno al otro durante el día en la escuela para después entrar y dirigirse a sus respectivos casilleros del colegio y dejar sus cosas. Muy cerca de Komuro, al momento de que él estaba dejando sus pertenencias en la su casillero; una chica de cabello anaranjado pasaba pensativa cerca a Takashi, era Yuuki Miku.

-"Porque sigo pensando en que lo tengo visto en algún lado" -se decía a si misma mentalmente -"Vamos, es imposible que yo haya tenido contacto visual con alguien como él" -seguía pensando aquel chico que vio empuñando el arma como todo un hombre y que termino asesinando a esos dos motociclistas.

Sin darse cuenta, iba todo derecho en su caminar que no se percato que de uno de sus costados salió el pelinegro de Takashi como el cual chocó. Al momento de colisionar, solo se ladearon un poco y no tiraron lo que traían consigo, lo cual era solo sus mochilas.

-Auchhh -se quejo la peli naranja al chocar con el pelinegro -oye tonto ten mas cuidado -exclamo para luego ver la cara de quien le había golpeado y vio que era el chico al cual grabó con anterioridad.

-Lo siento, no te vi, en serio -decía Komuro mirando a la chica directamente -no te lastimé o sí

-No, no, no, claro que no, descuida estoy bien -dijo la chica con una leve ruborización en seguida, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia su salón. Yuuki no sabia si sentir miedo o respeto por el chico en ese momento, miedo por como lo reconoció por aquel día en el que mató o respeto ya que al chocar con él y ver que se comporto con educación y respetó hacia ella.

-Espera -exclamo Takashi haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la peli naranja causando que se quedará estática. Komuro se acercó y con algo en la mano se puso delante de ella, y le extendió su mano en la que tenía un colgante -es tuyo verdad, se cayó de tu mochila supongo -había recogido un pequeño colgante de una estrella de color dorado con bordes de color plata.

-Si lo es -respondió tranquila y Yuuki tomo el colgante y miro su la parte de su mochila de la que se había caído otra vez se me cayó -quiso colocar en su lugar la pequeña estrella que tenia y no lograba trabarla en el cierre.

-Te ayudo -exclamo Takashi y tomo el colgante para ponerlo el mismo en la mochila con un poco de dificultad -listo.

Miku se sorprendió por ver que el chico había puesto el dije en su lugar en un menor tiempo del que ella tardaba en ponerlo cada ve que se le caía.

-Gracias -ella seguía ruborizada y cuando le agradeció, desvío un poco su mirada al rostro de Takashi -eres por cierto...

-Soy Komuro Takashi de 2-B -saludo sonriente -un gusto.

-Yo soy Yuuki Miku -su sonrojó se quito -también del 2-B

-En serio -le llamo la atención al chico -nunca te había visto en el salón.

-Bueno, eso es porque después de lo del atentado, muchos se cambiaron de escuelas por miedo, así que hicieron los grupos mas pequeños y pusieron alumnos de un salón en otro -explico Yuuki -yo pertenecía antes al 2-E, aunque debo decir que a ti tampoco te había visto en la escuela

-Yo no llamo mucho la atención -dijo un poco avergonzado Komuro -ya casi empiezan las clases, porque no vamos al aula antes de sea tarde.

-Si -contesto la pelo naranja.

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón que les correspondía ignorando que detrás de ellos estaba un chico de cabello oxigenado, el cual al ver a su ex novia con su enemigo de la escuela socializando, se le alzaron loa humos. Pues pensó que estos dos eran novios o algo así.

-Yuuki -pronunció Tsunouda el nombre de la chica -Takashi -dijo su nombre con una voz sombría -lo siento papá, pero tendré que desobedeserté.


	23. capitulo 23

Era el momento en el que Tsunouda veía a lo lejos a quien era su ex novia Yuuki Miku, andando con el sujeto que mas detestaba sin razón aparente, Takashi Komuro. Tenia el seño fruncido y su mano derecha hecha puño mientras aguantaba las ganas ir y comenzar una riña contra Takashi solo por estar con su ex.

-Lo siento papá, pero temo que voy a lastimarlo mucho -dijo en voz baja mientras veía a Komuro alejarse con Yuuki.

Entonces se dirigió a su salón mientras le hervía la sangre, y mientras llegaba se ideaba las multiples formas para atacar a Komuro y romperle la cara que siempre detestaba ver. Por otro lado, Takashi y Yuuki estaban entrando al salón mientras conversaban un poco de forma tranquila.

-Tu novio te cortó, que hiciste -pregunto tras haber oído a la pelinaranja decirle que recientemente había terminado con Tsunouda sin decirle que era él.

-Nada realmente, solo mandarlo por un tubo, pero sabes el tipo no valia la pena, era todo un patán -exclamo Yuuki recordando los vagos recuerdos donde supuestamente salia con Tsunouda.

-Entonces porque salias con él -cuestiono Komuro.

-Yo tampoco lo se, creo que porque queria un poco de atención, pero él no me lo daba como se debia -respondió, y no dijo mas al respecto mas que preguntarle algo personal al chico -y tu, supongo que debes tener novia, verdad.

-Bueno... -no pudo decir Takashi pues ya habían entrado al salón de clases y Komuro fue emboscado por sus dos amigos.

-Takashi -gritaron Morita e Imamura al ir corriendo a por su amigo para apartarlo de la chica que estaba con él -donde andabas viejo -escucho Yuuki cuando lo apartaron de ella.

-Chicos -contesto Takashi poniendose a conversar con sus dos amigos.

Miku vio como se apartaba Komuro para ir a hablar con sus dos compañeros, esto le molesto ya que le quitaron al chico el cual comenzaba a mostrar cierto interés por él. Pero al ver como se llevaba con Morita e Imamura lo dejo pasar, le recordaba y le hacia olvidar a Tsunouda. El oxigenado siempre demostraba superioridad ante sus supuestos amigos y decía ser el jefe de estos, pero Yuuki sabía que la unica razón por la que aquellos supuestos amigos se dejaban mandar por Tsunouda era porque tenia dinero, y el dinero manda, aunque ella siempre se pregunto de donde lo sacaba, hasta que una noche el chico le llevó a uno de los lugares que manejaba su familia, descubrió que el era hijo de un yakuza, pero no iba a decir el secreto del otro por ahí.

La pelinaranja dejo a Komuro con sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia su nuevo aciento donde tendría por vecino a cierta castaña.

-"Rei Miyamoto" -pronuncio el nombre de su rival, sin embargo no era la unica que tendría como contrincante, también estaba cierta pelirosa -"Saya Takagi" -ella se sentaba por delante de Yuuki.

Mientras veía a estas dos chicas con quienes se disputaba el titulo de mas bella del segundo grado de la academia. El de tercero lo tenia Saeko, mientras que el titulo del primer grado lo compartían dos chicas algo pegajosas entre ellas hasta el punto de decir las cosas al unísono, eran Ichijuo Misuzu y Niki Toshimi. Yuuki veía que tanto Saya como Rei tenía una relación muy cercana a Takashi, les oía conversar acerca de lo que paso el día del ataque a la escuela y los diferentes eventos que han ocurrido en la ciudad.

-"Cierto" -dijo Yuuki en su mente tras oír de la conversación de Takashi y sus amigos, saco su telefono y de manera sigilosa vio el video que grabo sobre quien asesino al motociclista el otro día -"sera él" -exclamo en sus pensamientos tras ver a quien empuñaba el arma en el video era identicó a Takashi -"no puede ser él no es... sanguinareo, pero se parece mucho, debo preguntarle, pero como, y si es a quien grabe" -eran los pensamientos de Yuuki mientras seguía examinando el video de forma discreta. Al mismo tiempo ella se imaginaba lo que pasaria si Komuro resultaba ser el del video.

-Si dices algo te violo -se imagino a Takashi con una actitud oscura, mientras tomaba del cuella a Yuuki y la levantaba mientras la ponia contra la pared, esto si resultaba ser la persona que grabó.

Salio de aquella imaginación tras darse cuenta que la campana había sonado y que todos estaban en sus lugares y entraba el maestro que impartía clases en la primera hora que era matematicas.

-Muy todos tomen sus asientos, vamos a comenzar la clase -dijo el profesor de unos sesenta y tantos al ver a los chicos.

Las primeras cuatro horas del día escolar comenzaron a transcurrir normal, algunos prestaban atención a lo que el profesor decía otros se distraían a costas de los maestros sea platicando o pensando en otras cosas que no eran de la materia, o en algunoa casos durmiendo de manera discreta, como lo era el sicario que tenia Takashi como su protector de contrato.

Por otro lado dentro de la escuela Fujimi, dos mujeres de rasgos muy llamativos y sobresalientes de la escuela iban con cajas cargadas de medicamentos a la enfermería de la escuela. Eran la profesora Kyoko y la enfermera Shizuka.

-Oye Shizuka cuanto falta -pregunto Kyoko cargando una de las cajas que tenian frascos y pequeñas cajas con las pastillas que debía tener la estación medica escolar.

-Ya casi llegamos Kyoko-chan -dijo Shizuka como si fuera una niña mientras llevaba la caja tenia jerigas, vendas y otro artefactos de usos medicos -resiste.

-No tienes a alguien que te ayude con esto -se quejo la maestra peliroja por tener que ayudar a su compañera con esa labor.

-No, el director no quiere contratar a alguien para que ayude, me alegro de haberte visto para ayudarme -dijo desepcionada la rubia de grandes atributos.

-Tuviste suerte de que yo de clases la primera hora -comentó Kyoko.

-Normalmente hay un chico que mayoría de las veces me ayuda cargando él solo las dos cajas -hablaba de Takashi

-Un estudiante -preguntó Kyoko -quien.

-Como se llamaba -se puso a pensar el nombre del joven que generalmente le ayudaba -así, Komuro Takashi.

-Takashi -dijo la maestra de ciencias como si conociera al chico.

-Lo conoces -pregunto Marikawa deteniendose y dando la vuelta para ver a Kyoko.

-No te hagas Shizuka, todos los profesores lo conocen, siempre metiendosé problemas con el otro chico, Tsunouda Akagawe, siempre están peleando -dijo Kyoko recordando las muchas veces en las que ella o el maestro de educación física tenían que separarlos cuando peleaban, desde que estaban en primer año y antes de que Komuro viajara, incluso cuando regreso, se agarro a golpes con Tsunouda dos o tres veces.

-Bueno -decía Shizuka de forma tierna bajando un poco el rostro mientras hacia puchero -el es unico que me ayuda sin tener que pedircelo cada que viene después de sus peleas.

-Solo llevemos esto a tu lugar -dijo la profesora de ciencias tras sentirce incomodaba con lo que Marikawa le decia del chico, porque a como lo vio, parecía estar enamorada de Takashi, y no solo eso, le incomodaba ver a las personas actuar de forma enamorada, Kyoko nunca a tenido novio.

Continuaron avanzando a la enfermería donde Shizuka operaba, y mientras avanzaban apresiaban como la escuela se había vaciado la mitad de alumnos del instituto por el incidente, sin embargo, no solo alumnos dejaron el lugar también hubieron docentes que se transfirieron de escuela por lo mismo

-La escuela se ha vuelto mas tranquila -comento Marikawa señalando lo obvio.

-Con lo que paso muchos alumnos se cambiaron por miedo a que pasara de nuevo -exclamo Kyoko.

-También hubieron maestros que se transfirieron verdad -dijo a pregunta la enfermera.

-Si, la maestra Hiromi, el profesor Thosihiro, Karen, y el maestro Shido -dijo la profesora peliroja.

-Shido también, que alegría -dijo asombrada y Kyoko se intrigo al ver la felicidad de Shizuka -lo que pasa es que Shido siempre me daba cierto miedo su actitud.

-A quien no, actuaba muy prepotente y engreído, la mirada que ponia me erizaba la piel -recordo Kyoko la incomodidad que le producia Shido cuando estaba cerca de él -pero sabes, por lo que el director me dijo él se salio por otra cosa.

-Que cosa fue -pregunto Marikawa.

-No lo se, el director no especifico lo que fue -dijo la profesora de ciencias.

 _Flashback_

Era el día en que su primo llegó a verlo en el hecho de haberse comprometido con Saeko sin pensarlo, le pidió un favor a su primo ya que este le debia algo igual. El favor que le solicito fue de quitar a Shido de la vida de Rei, al mismo tiempo que le hicieran sufir un poco y que le arruinaran la vida.

Esa noche, Shido salia del estacionamiento publico del casino de un hotel donde iba a derrochar el dinero que le dejo su padre tras ser arrestado por el padre de Rei, fue asaltado por hombres al momento de querer abrir la puerta de su auto. Primero un hombre encapuchado se paro pegado a su carro a su espalda cuando introducia la llave al vehículo.

-Saca lo tienes y no hagas ruido -dijo el encapuchado haciendosé saber de su precencia a Shido.

-Me hablas a mi, sabes quien soy, estupido -desafío Shido al hombre que le intentaba asaltar.

-Creo que no entendíste -el asaltante se despegó del carro y se paró frente a Shido para sacar un pistola con silenciador -dame tu cartera, telefono -apunto a Shido al pecho y le quito el seguro al arma.

-Hey tranquilo -el miedo comenzó a consumir a Shido -toma aquí esta -le entregó su cartera y su celular, el asaltante lo guardo y su abrigo si apartar la vista ni bajando el arma.

-Tu otro telefono también, y la billetera donde guardas tus tarjetas de credito -dijo el ladrón.

-Como sabes que... -exclamo Shido impresionado por el conocimiento que tenia quien le estaba robando, pero por decir eso le dispararon en el pie.

-Date prisa o el proximo tiro que te meta será en tus bolas -dijo tras disparle al pie derecho a Shido. Conteniendose las ganas de gritar le dio al hombre lo que le pedio sin decir mas.

El ladrón se fue con las cosas lentamente sin apartar la vista de Shido mientras se iba. Luego de esto, el hombre se metio en su carro y con el miedo aun en su garganta, condujo fuera del hotel y comenzó a manejar para ir al hospital para que le atendieran su pie. Entonces cuando, estaba en el cruce de avenida, un auto salio de un costado suyo a toda velocidad e impacto el vehículo de Shido, el golpe que recibio fue tan duro que el hombre perdió el conocimiento al impacto, pero al poco de unos diez minutos desperto cuando los paramedicos lo estaban introduciendo a la ambulancia en camilla, a la vez veía que su auto era remolcado del lugar.

-Que paso -pregunto Shido al reaccionar por el choque.

-Nada importante, lo llevaremos al hostipal señor Shido Koichi -dijo el paramedico -sabe es curioso, cuando arrestaron a su padre pensaron que el dinero que recibio de los sobornos como juez desaparecerian de sus cuentas, seria una lastima que la policia descubriera que en estas tarjetitas está ese dinero -no era un paramedico, era un sicario de Freddy experto en extorción frente a frente, pues mostro las tarjetas robadas por su lacayo que asalto a Shido antes.

-Que es lo que quiere, si quiere el dinero se lo daré, solo dejeme ir -Shido se puso temeroso al oír que lo delatarían, no quería terminar en la cárcel como su padre.

-No solo queremos el dinero -dijo el sujeto que puso una pistola en la frente de Shido -queremos que se large de esta ciudad para siempre.

-Están dementes -grito Shido y el hombre movió la pistola hacia el pie sano de Koichi para hacerle un agujero igual al que tenia en el otro pie, una vez mas grito de dolor y agonía por recibir un disparo.

-Hablamos en serio -dijo el sicario -o se larga de esta ciudad o el proximo disparo le rebentara las pelotas -apunto a la entrepierna de Shido.

Koichi acepto tras las codiciones que le puso el asesino y tras sus heridas tratadas por ellos en la ambulacia, lo fueron a tirar a las puertas de su casa, por fortuna nadie los vio cuando dejaron a Shido. El hombre dificílmente se puso de pie y llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, quiso sacar sus llaves pero se percato que le hacían falta y que la puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta, al entrar vio su hogar saqueando y todo lo que se habia conseguido con el dinero que le dejo su padre fue robado, incluso las cosas que ya tenia, también las cajas donde guardaba el dinero que retiraba de las cuentas, su casa fue vaciada en su mayoria, pues hasta el refrigerador lleno se lo llevaron.

Shido se quedo mirando como aquellos sujetos le había arruinado la vida en un instante.

-Carajo -vocífero Koichi ante la situación en la que estaba, de momento, la ventana que tenia cerca fue rompida por un ladrillo que lo atravesó. Cuando vio la piedra vio un papel atado en ella, la cual decía -"ya larguese, no estamos jugando".

Tras aquella noche, Shido abandono la ciudad y la vida que tenia, no acudio a la policía por el motivo del dinero, si lo decía sabrían que él tuvo el dinero sucio que deaparecio su padre y él iría a prisión, justo como el extorcionista le dijo antes.

 _Fin del Flashback_

En el salón de clases donde iba Komuro, estr había despertado tras dormir la primera media hora de la clases, y cuando intentaba mantenerse despierto ante la habladuria del profesor de matematicas que le provocaba sueño; cayó en su pupitre un pequeño papel arrugado que Ricardo le había arrojado, discretamente abrió el papel y leyó lo que tenia escrito.

-"Ya retiramos el dinero de las tarjetas, cuando te entregó en dinero" -leyó mentalmente Takashi, le había pedido a Ricardo sacar el dinero de las cuentas de Shido de forma discreta pues pasarla todo a una seria intrigante para el banco y llamarían a la policía. Le hizco un gesto al hacker diciendo que le diria después, luego de eso continuaron con la clase.

Shizuka y Kyoko llegaron a la enfermería para por fin dejar las cajas en un lado que no estorbará.

-Listo -dijo Kyoko dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Te lo agradezco Kyoko-chan -sonrió Marikawa.

-Por favor, deja de llamarme así -pidió la profesora -como sea, la proxima vez pidele ayuda a ese chico Takashi quieres -salió la profesora de la habitación mientras Shizuka seguía con su sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias de todas formas Kyoko-chan -dijo a la profesora cuando salia de la habitación dejando sola a Shizuka.

-Quien es Takashi, Shizuka -alguien pregunto desde un lado apartado de la habitación, cuando Marikawa volteo vio a su mejor amiga ahí parada, ocultada por una de las cortinas de la enfermería.

-Rika -exclamo felizmente la rubia y corrió a abrazarla, la morena francotirador la recibió en sus brazos -pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar dormiendo, apenas has terminado tu turno de noche -se preocupaba por su amiga.

-Vamos no estoy tan cansada -justifico Minami -además espero la llamada de mi senpai por el resultado de laboratorio de una investigación -exclamo, con senpai hablaba de Tadashi Miyamoto.

-Como estás en tu nuevo empleo -pregunto Shizuka -escuche en las noticias que estuviste en un tiroteo en el muelle ayer.

-Es tranquilo -comentó Rika -aunque me gustaría contarte lo que paso anoche por ser un caso oficial, cosas de policias -estaba relajada -pero quiero que me cuentes Shizuka, quien es ese Takashi, es un estudiante.

-Es un chico que viene muchas veces, cuando viene me ayuda en algunas cosas que hago sin que se lo pida -dijo desviando la mirada al techo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Parece que ese chico te agrada -exclamo la francontiradora.

-Es muy amable conmigo, es fuerte y lindo... -comenzó a decir con un tono de enamorada, al mismo tiempo de querer comerce al chico.

-Por favor Shizuka -dijo descepcionada por la actitud de su amiga -ese chico debe tener que... 17, 18 años, tu tienes 27, eres diez años mayor que esr chico, debes buscar un novio de tu edad. Además te podrían arrestar por estar con un menor de edad -agregó Rika.

-Rika no me dejas estar con ningun chico, eres muy celosa -se molesto manteniendo su actitud infantil.

-No lo digo para que no termines en prisión -dijo descepcionada por la elección que hizo Shizuka -escucha, Shizuka, solo te metas en problemas por favor, ni causes problemas.

-Descuida, no soy tan torpe -exclamo Marikawa, Rika al oír eso recordo las problemas que había causa su amiga en diferentes situaciones y momentos, pero no dijo nada. Entonces comenzó a sonar el telefonó celular de la ahora policía lo cual termino el ambiente apatico que se causo entre ambas -que sucede Rika -pregunto Shizuka.

-Es de la estación, llego el resultado -dijo tras revisar su telefono -perdón Shizuka, pero debo irme.

-No te esfuerces demasiado -exclamo la medica de la escuela.

La tiradora se retiro de la academia no sin antes darle un abrazo a su amiga e irse del lugar con una preocupación por la persona que le gustaba Shizuka, pedia en su cabeza que aconteciera algo como lo que ocurrio en el pasado. No tardo ni media hora en llegar al laboratorio de la estación policial de la ciudad, ahí le esperaba el inspector Tadashi.

-Creí que llegarías mas tarde -exclamo Miyamoto al ver a Rika entrar en el cuarto.

-Estaba algo cerca -dijo la morena -y bueno, que tenemos -se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Tadashi y sobre ella se encontraba el arma que Minami encontró la noche anterior, fue analizada por el investigador de la ciudad.

-Primero, los cadaveres que encontraron ahí eran de los Akagawe, tuviste razón Miyamoto, segundo lo que tienen aquí es un rifle FX-05 Xiuhcoalt -decía el forense.

-Xiu... que -Rika no entendió lo que pronuncio el hombre.

-Xiuhcoalt, serpiente de fuego en Nahualt, una antigua lengua de mexico, esta es un arma de patente mexicana y uso exclusivo de su ejercito y su policia -dijo el medico, Rika se puso unos guantes y tomo el arma que tenia un cargador vacío -es de mira telescopica roja y con acceso para el cargador que sirve para personas tantos diestras como zurdas. Por si fuera poco, el arma funciona como rifle de asalto, carabina y carabina corta, mexico es el unico país que la usa por la guerra contra el narcotrafico -dijo la información que pudo obtener de su investigación el forense.

-Narcotrafico -dijo Tadashi intrigado.

-La policia mexicana llevó su busqueda por los grupos de mafias a una guerra en su país, desde 2008 le han declarado la guerra a los narcos, como ellos le llaman hasta el punto de que su ejercito y marina intervienen para detener a los que buscan -en eso, el forense saco una tablet y en ella un video de una recopilación de balaceras de mexico donde se ve a los policias y soldados enfrentandose a tiros a los narcos de su país en las calles de sus ciudades.

-Serpiente de fuego, no -exclamo Minami mientras examinaba con su vista el arma de gran poder -debo reconocer que los mexicanos se lucieron con esta arma -pero como llegó un arma de mexico hasta aquí -se referia a Japon

-Que mas encontraste, Seiji -pronuncio Tadashi el nombre del investigador forense.

-No encontre huellas en el arma, quien la uso se quito las llemas de los dedos, y el dedo que me diste, no era de un japones, según lo que pude averiguar, es de procedencia mexicana -dijo el investigador -pero saben que es curioso, ademas del ejercito y la policia de mexico, los narcos de ese país han logrado conseguir esta arma para ellos y emplearlas, solamente esos mafiosos la utilizan.

Esto causo intrigas a Tadashi, pues lo que entendía, era que las personas que intentaron detener la noche anterior eran de un cartel mexicano, pero lo extraño para él, era que entre ellos habían nipones; necesitaba descifrar que estaba pasando, incluso quería descifrar si alguno de entre cartel mexicano que llegó a su país, estaba la persona que lo llamo diciendo que ellos iban a exterminar a los Akagawe, necesitaba decifrar lo que estaba pasando en su ciudad.

En tanto y devuelta a la preparatoria Fujimi, había llegado la primera hora de descanso. Takashi se encontraba levantandose de su asiento para estirar las piernas, en eso aparecio Rei y Saya para estar con el chico cuando aparecieron sus amigos Imamura y Morita.

-Takashi vamos a descansar -dijo Rei al acercarse a Komuro junto a Saya, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Morita hablo. En eso Yuuki se iba a acercar a Takashi pero vio que ellas se habían adelantado

-Takashi, vamos a la cafetería -exclamo Morita.

-Solo nosotros viejo -dijo Imamura -no les molesta que les quitemos a Takashi por este momento -comento mirando a ambas chicas.

-Perdón chicos pero Takashi estara hoy con nosotros -exclamo Saya colgandose del brazo del pelinegro antes de que este dijera algo.

-Vamos, dejen que este con sus compañeros, él estará con nosotras después -Saeko hablo detrás de ellos.

La presencia de la Kendoka sorprendio a todos en el salón, la chica mas hermosa del tercer año de Fujimi estaba en un salon de los de segundo y al parecer, era amiga cercana de Takashi, un chico problematico tanto antes como después de haberse ido.

-Acaso eres Busujima-senpai -dijo Morita sorprendido al ver a la hermosa chica pelimorada en su salón, se sonrojo un poco -que hace ella aquí.

-No lo se -exclamo Imamura, no mostro interés por la chica, él prefiere a las mujeres mayores, como dirigían entre en hombres una Milf.

-Saeko, que haces aquí -pregunto Takashi, esto causo intriga en sus amigos por saber que clase de relación tenia con ella como para llamarla por su nombre.

-Vine para llevarme a Saya y a Rei durante lo que resta del descanso, necesito hablar con ellas a solas -comento la kendoka -no les molesta verdad -miro a ambas chicas.

-Si es así, creo que iré con ustedes -miro a sus amigos.

-Bien -dijo el rubio pintado.

-Les molesta si voy con ustedes -exclamo Helen a Saeko -descuiden no dire nada de lo que hablen.

-Porque no -contesto Busujima.

-Si te vas con ellas que hare yo -pregunto su novio con una actitud casi indiferente de siempre.

-Porque no vienes con nosotros -comentó Takashi -vamos será divertido.

Así, los ocho se fueron cada uno en su grupo que formaron. Los muchachos se fueron a la cafetería mientras que las amigasde Komuro se fueron a un lugar apartado de la escuela que conocia Saeko. En tanto, Yuuki cuando los vio salir comenzó a pensar en quien seguir, a Komuro, que por alguna razón comenzaba a interesarle, o las chicas para saber que tan cercanas a Takashi eran, así que fue por la opción mas factible que se le ocurrió, seguir a Takashi para conocerlo mejor.

Takashi llegó a la cafetería junto a sus amigos donde tras pedir hamburguesas japonesas como desayuno, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, ahí Morita comenzó a interrogar a Komuro pues se dio cuenta que se habia vuelto cercano a Saya y Rei e inesperadamente con Busujima. Imamura también se dio cuenta, pero por sus gustos sobre las mujeres lo dejo pasar.

-Muy bien Takashi, dime porque de momento, te rodeas de tres de las mujeres mas hermosas del colegio, que hiciste para que eso pasara -exclamo Morita de forma disimulada.

-No se de que estas hablando Morita -dijo nervioso Takashi, no queria que se supiera que salia con las tres al mismo tiempo.

-No fingas viejo, claramente se ve que ellas estan apegadas a ti, dinos como le hiciste -presiono Morita.

-Viejo hasta yo me di cuenta, creo que todos en el salón se dieron cuenta, por cierto, como es que tu y Rei se reconciliaron -exclamo Imamura.

Entonces Takashi contó brevemente como es que se volvieron apegados ellas tres a Komuro, claro omitiendo algunas muchas cosas que no podía decir a la ligera. Les dijo que Saya eran amigos desde la infancia y estaban muy apegados, demasiado; les dijo que recientemente se había reconciliado con Rei ya que ella gue a pedirle disculpaa hasta su casa no mucho, no les menciono lo de la promesa porque era algo de entre ellos y Saya ya que ella lo descubrio una vez. Les narro que un día tras toparse Saeko comenzó a tener amistad con ella hasta que descubrio que ya la había conocido cuando niños.

-Takashi eres impresionante -dijo Morita impresionado por las relaciones que tenia con ellas -te envidió. Bien ahora dinos, con cual de ellas dejaste de ser virgen.

-Virgen -dijo confundido Ricardo tras teminar de comer -no creo que ellas tenga pene, Morita.

-De que hablas Ricardo -le dio curiosidad a Imamura.

-Algo que me molesta es cuando las personas preguntan por la primera vez -en el ambito sexual -es que se refieran a ello por la palabra virginidad.

-Que tiene eso de malo -dijo Takashi.

-Preguntar si alguien ya no es virgen, es preguntar si ya se la metieron -explicaba Ricardo -lo que preguntas Morita es si ya la metio -el pene - entoces lo que debes preguntar es si ya no es casto, de castidad; por eso a las mujeres se les pregunta si ya no son virgenes y a los hombres si ya no son castos -termino de explicar.

 **Esto algo que me molesta y me da risa de las personas que platican sus primeras veces o preguntan por ella, en especial los hombres. Preguntar si ya no son virgenes es preguntar si ya se las metieron, si quieren preguntar si ya la metieron es preguntar si ya no es casto.**

-Bueno, bueno ya entendí -decia Morita -en fin, dinoa Takasho, con quien de ellas dejaste de ser casto. Con quien, como y en donde.

-Solo se los diré si ustedes me lo dicen a mi primero -puso la condición de revelar su secreto -tu primero Morita.

-De acuerdo -Morita contó su experiencia -fue en primero, con mi amiga Irina, volvia con ella después de la escuela y me la encontre, la acompañe hasta su casa, me pregunto si ya lo habia hecho con alguna chica y le dije que no, así que me llevo a su habitación, y me dijo "te daré la experiencia de estar con una mujer" y ahí estuve con ella por una hora.

-Increible -dijo Ricardo -Siges tu Imamura.

-Debo hacerlo -pregunto.

-Vamos que no te de pena -exclamo el hacker.

-Bien, recuerdan a mi vecina, de la que siempre les habló -comento **(si quieren saber de quien es, les diré, habla de la madre de Alice, en el tercer especial de HOTD en el manga sale que tiene por vecina a la mamá de alice, busquenlo sino me creen, pero si tienen hueva de buscarlo les informaré, es la mujer reportera que cubre la noticia de la enfermedad en el puente en el episodio 6)** -hace dos meses cuando salí de la escuela, olvide las llaves de la casa y mis padres regresaban hasta la noche de un viaje, me quede en la calle un buen rato hasta que apareció ella -su vecina, la madre de Alice -dijo que salia de su trabajo y tras verme y explicarle mi situación, me llevo a su casa, comí con ella y se puso a beber, ya cuando estaba ebría me pregunto si tenia y dije que no, entonces vio que... la tenia parada, y me dijo "sabes mi esposo se llevo a mi hija con mi suegra y no vuelve hasta mañana, te molestaría hacerme un poco de compañía, descuida te trataré muy bien" -recordó el momento -lo hicimos en la sala y desde entonces paso debes en cuando a saludarla.

-Oye sabes que eso puedo acabar muy mal, no -dijo Morita impresionado por la historia de Imamura.

-Porque crees que paso a saludarla debes en cuando -exclamo Imamura -como sea sigues tu, cuatro ojos -Ricardo arrojó con dos dedos la tapa de la botella que tenia a la frente de Imamura por llamarlo así.

-Ya que, escuchen que no lo voy a repetir, esta bien -contó su experiencia -fue con mi novia Helen, un fin de semana fuimos ella y yo a un ojo de agua en un bosque en nuestro país natal, entramos y nadamos hasta que un instante chocamos y ella lo sintió... -su pene -comenzó a tocarlo como juego y yo comencé a tocarla por lo mismo, ojo por ojo; hasta que se salio de control todo, y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba sobre mi desnuda, fuera del agua. Listo, vas Takashi

-Tendrán que adivinar -dijo Komuro.

-Haber, fue Saya -dijo Morita.

-Busujima-senpai -dijo Imamura.

-No digas que fue con las tres -exclamo Ricardo.

-Ojala, acerquense -dijo para susurrarles al oído la persona con quien se acosto la primera vez. Juntaron cabezas y Takashi hablo en susurro -fue con mi mamá -tras decirlo, separaron y cabezas, querian gritar ante el secreto que les impacto, pero no.

 **Por eso no puse sobre que Takashi era casto en el primer lemon de la historia, a que no se lo esperaban prros.**

-Como fue eso -dijo Imamura -como fue que paso, y con tu hermosa madre.

 **Para que se den una idea de las facciones de la madre de Takashi, tenia casi las mismas tallas que las de la madre de Saya, pero ella es unos centimetros mayor en el busto y en los gluteos**

-Controlate -dijo a Imamura -fue antes de que entrará a la preparatoria. Mi mamá me encontró una vez... estirando el ganso en mi cuarto... cuando mi papá no estaba, y me encontró a mitad del asunto, me dio un golpe y me dijo "escucha, haré algo por ti, solo porque eres mi hijo" se quito la ropa y cerró la puerta de mi habitación "te ensñaré que es estar con una mujer, después de esto si te veo haciendo eso de nuevo -jalarse el ganso -o dices algo de esto, te lo romperé" -el pene -ahora que lo recuerdo no debí decirlo.

 **Hombres, esto es verdad, el pene puede fracturarse cuando esta recta, tengan cuidado porque en muchos casos no sana cuando pasa esto. Mujeres si quieren cagarle la vida nivel satanas a un hombre, ya saben que musculo romper primero.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Komuro, cuando su padre cocinaba y su madre reparaba una sección del techo.

-Que pasa, amor -pregunto el padre de Takashi cortando verdura.

-Nada -dijo su esposa aparentando estar bien, de ahí volvio a lo que hacia -"algo me dice que Takashi, contó algo que no debía" -pensó con una mirada sombría.

De vuelta en la academia, continuaran preguntando cosas a Takashi.

-Bueno, pero aun así, supongo que ya has estado con ellas verdad dinos el orden -dijo curioso Morita -Saya en el baño de mi casa, con Rei en mi habitación, con Saeko en una habitación de huespedes -no iba a decirles que en su casa y en una cama matrinlmonial -no es por sonar posesivo pero, ellas son mias escucharon -exclamo serio.

-Descuida yo ya tengo a la mia -dijo Ricardo.

-Yo me meto con ellas, solo con ella -decía Imamura de su vecina.

-Tranquilo, yo tengo a Irina, estoy saliendo con ella -exclamo Morita.

Tras aquella charla incomoda comenzaron a reír entre ellos por lo que se contaron justo cuando apareció la pelinaranja que estaba conversando con Takashi en la mañana, tenia una charola con comida que había pedido en la cafetería. Hubiera llegado antes ella de haber sido por la enorme fila para pedir comida.

-Takashi-kun, puedo sentarme contigo -dijo la chica aparentando ser tranquila no atrevida como de costumbre. Las pocas amigas que tenia se habían cambiado de escuela por el incidente y no tenia nadie para socializar además de querer evitar a Tsunouda.

-Si claro -dijo Komuro mientras se recorría del banco para darle lugar. En tanto, Morita e Imamura se preguntaban em que momento Takashi se volvio amigo de Yuuki Miku, y lo que tenían preocupación, era la novia de Tsunouda, por desgracia Takashi no sabia esto ya que no le gustaba hablar sobre él.

-Y bien de que hablaban -pregunto la chica tras dar el primer bocado.

-Nada en particular -exclamo Imamura preocupado por que apareciera Tsunouda.

-Vamos pueden contarmelo -dijo a Yuuki -que platicaban.

-Cosas de perdedores -exclamo un chico de cabello oxigenado que tenia una mirada llena de enojo dirigida hacia Takashi.

-Tsunouda -dijo Komuro de forma seria al verlo -que quieres, no te hemos hecho nada, vete, dejanos en paz -desafío al chico que siemore le buscaba pelea sin razones aparentes.

-Tu callate Komuro -levanto la voz -ven Yuuki alejate de este perdedor y sus amigos -dijo a la chica.

-Porque debería de hacerlo -al instante de verlo se molesto, así que se levanto y comenzó una escena -no soy un perro para que digan que hacer, además ya no soy tu novia puedo estar con quien yo quiera.

-Si quieres salir con perdedores esta bién pero no dejaré que salgas con este estupido -Tsunouda tomo la muneca de Yuuki y empezó a jalar de ella, pero esta resisitió y como consecuencia comenzó a lastimarle.

-Suelta, me estas lastimando -estaba forcejeando para que la dejará irse.

Takashi al ver la escena no aguanto mas, se levanto para hacercarse a Yuuki y hacer que se le desprendiera la mano de Tsunouda de la muñenca de Miku. Cuando logró separarlos, el Akagawe enojado por intervención de este comenzó a lanzarle golpes que facilmente esquivaba Komuro, hasta que de un momento a otro en la desesperación de acertarle, uno de sus golpes dio a parar al rostro de Yuuki, el puñetazo que le solto, fue tan duro que le hizo que ella callera al suelo tras un giro de 180 grados.

Los chicos de la cafetería, empezaron a salir del lugar porque el conflicto que se estaba armando y por lo que estaba pasando, se iba a poner violento, salieron todos menos Yuuki, el golpe le aturdio un instante y le desubico. Ricardo también salio, apesar de tener el contrato de proteger a Takashi, este le pidió que no interviniera cuando peleará con Tsunouda ya que era cosa de entre ellos.

Iracundo por ver a la pelinaranja recibir ese tal golpe, cargo contra Tsunouda, lo empujo y cargo hasta derribarlo sobre na de las mesas donde lo aporreo. Ahí, Tsunouda tomo una de las charolas que habían y golpeo con uno de los extremos la frente Komuro. Tras el golpe que le causo una pequeña herida fue, se abalanzo sobre el Akagawe para dar dos puñetazos en su rostro, los cuales resistió bien. Soltó una patada ha Takashi dandolé en el estomagó sacandole el aire, seguido le dio un golpe al pelinegro cerca del ojo, se levanto y volvió a patear a Komuro, pero este retuvo la patada con su brazo. Tsunouda tomo uno de los jugos de cartón que tenia cerca y lo rebento en la cara de su oponente. Takashi, tras recibir el golpe con el jugo, tomo el brazo del oxigenado y lo jaló así pudo darle un golpe al pecho de este, después, lanzó uno al rostro. Tsunouda lanzo una nueva patada ha Takashi, dando en su muslo izquierdo, haciendo que lo saltará y lo hizo retroceder. El Akagawe, tomo otra charola y fue contra Takashi para darle por encima de su cabeza pero en eso Korumo lo tomo y lo levanto para que terminará cayendo sobre unas sillas y contra el suelo. Tsunouda se levanto tras apoyarse de las mesas, tomó inconcientemente un par de palillos y fue contra Takashi, lo derribó y termino sobre él, usando los palillos, iba con la intención de clavarselos en el ojo de Komuro, el pelinegro por su lado, ponia fuerza con sus manos para evitarlo.

-Tsunouda dejalo, por favor -grito Yuuki tras ver a que iba la pelea.

El rostro de Tsunouda reflejaba el deseo de matar a Takashi y este se daba cuenta. Justo antes de que todo empeorará mas, aparecieron el director junto al profesor de educación física y la profesora Kyoko, junto a los demás profesores que quedaban en el colegio.

-Ya separense -grito el director cuando el maestro de física tomo a Tsunouda de los brazos y lo quito de sobre Takashi. Mientras el mismo director ayudaba a levantar a Komuro.

-Estas bien -preguntó Kyoko al ayudar a Yuuki que seguia en el suelo.

-Los tres, a mi oficina ahora -dijo el director.

Durante las siguientes horas de clase que faltaban para que terminará el día, Takashi, Yuuki y Tsunouda la pasaron en la oficina del director recibiendo el regaño que merecían sus acciones.

-Tercera vez este año que vienen a mi oficina, y la decima en el tiempo que estan en esta escuela, diganme que carajo les pasa, acaso se odían -hablaba especificamente a Takashi y Tsunouda -porque fue esta vez.

-Porque la golpeo -dijo Takashi sobre el golpe que Yuuki recibió.

-Me doy cuenta -dijo el director viendo a Miku.

-Que pasará ahora señor -exclamo Yuuki.

-Tanto quieren saber -les informó que pasaía con ellos -Miku, tu vete a la enfermería que te rebice la profesora Marikawa y de ahí vuelves a clases -salió tras recibir el castigo -en cuento ustedes dos -miro a ambos chicos -Tsunouda, tu padre hablo conmigo al principio del año, dijo que si volvíaw a venir a mi oficina por estar pelear con tu compañero, te iba a expulsar a la tercera, y esta es la tercera vez que vienes.

-Acaso es broma -dijo Tsunouda asustado por lo que iba a decir el director.

-Sino me crees preguntale a tu padre, quedas expulsado de la preparatoria Fujimi, ahora toma tus cosas y largate -el chico salió molesto por los pasillos mientras era acompañado por uno de los profesores para asegurarse de que se fuera, no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina a Komuro cuanfmdo salio de la oficina del director.

-Supongo que yo también estoy expulsado -dijo Takashi.

-Eso me gustaría decirte Komuro, sin embargo... a pesar de estar siempre pelando con Tsunouda, lo has hecho por defender a tus amigos y en este caso por, lo que le paso a Miku -decía el hombre que dirigía el colegio.

-Entonces -dijo a pregunta Takashi.

-Un mes...

-Un mes de suspención

-No -le aclaro lo que decía -un mes de castigo, veras Komuro-kun, con lo que paso antes -el tiroteo -la escuela perdió muchos profesores, y mientras trato de encontrar reemplasos vas a pasar las tardes durante un mes ayudando a los profesores después de clases, yo te diré a quienes tendrás que ayudar al final de cada día, entendido.

-Gracias, director -se paró y se inclino.

-Vete a la enfermería a que la profesora Marikawa te cure esa herida en la frente, esta saliendo sangre de nuevo, y ya que vas, empieza a ayudandola a ella con su inventario -dijo el director.

Al salir de la dirección y tras pasar la oficina de profesores. Takashi se encontró a aus amigos en el pasillo esperandolo por preocupación tras saber que Tsunouda había sido expulsado.

-Amigos -exclamo a Takashi al verlos -que hacen aquí.

-Como que hacemos aquí, escuchamos tu pelea con Tsunouda y vinimos tras oír que fue expulsado -hablo Saya molesta porque Takashi se había metido en problemas de nuevo.

-Por favor no nos digas que te expulsaron a ti también -exclamo Morita.

-Eso hubiera sido, de no ser porque el director tuvo piedad conmigo -comento Komuro.

-Entonces -pregunto Saeko.

-Pasaré las tardes en la escuela ayudando a los profesores durante un mes como castigo, comienzó hoy -exclamo Takashi.

Después de eso le dijo a los siete presentes que se retiraran, pies las clases ya habíam terminado y que no le esperaran, en especial Saeko, Saya y Rei. Busujima que estaba bien, le dijo a Takashi tras quedar ellas con él, que se iría a con Takagi y Miyamoto a conversar un tema en privado con ellas en su vehículo y así le esperarían, ella en especifico tenia que esperarle para volver al hogar de ambos.

El pelinegro fue ha la enfermería sin perder mas tiempo, al llegar Marikawa le saludo y le pregunto porque estaba sangrando, sin esperar a la explicación le curo.

-No te muevas -decía Shizuka mientras le cocia la herida, fue duro el golpe que le dio Tsunouda con charola -listo -corto el hilo.

-Gracias Marikawa-sensei -sonrió el chico tras ser atendido.

-Por favor, dime Shizuka, yo te llamo por tu nombre después de todo -exclamo la rubia sonriendo de igual forma a Komuro -supongo que ya es momento de que te vayas, las clases ya terminaron.

-Bueno, el director dijo que le ayudará con su inventario -no comentó que era por castigo

-En serio, muchas gracias, Takashi -sonrió y le tomo las manos con una expresión infantil -ya hice conteo de los medicamentos y los materiales medicos que enviaron. Solo hace falta ponerlos en sus lugares.

Entonces Shizuka le indicó donde tenía que poner cada caso de las dos cajas llenas hasta el tope. Puso las jeringas en el cajón de un gabinete primero, las vendas y yodos en otro, termometros, guantes y cubrebocas en otro cajón del gabinete. Después los medicamentos, las cajas con capsulas, pastillas y grageas en un estante de vidrio en la pared. Luego, pomadas, jarabes y soluciones medicas en otra mas alta.

-Mientras tu terminas de poner las cosas yo limpiaré un poco -dijo Shizuka cuando comenzó a trapear el piso de su estación.

Justo cuando bajaba Takashi de la escalera que usaba para llegar mas alto en las vitrinas. Piso el suelo mojado y se deslizo debido a que la suela de sus zapatos era lisa, se cayó de frente dandose en la cabeza con la pata metalica de la cama que había en la enfermería.

-Takashi, estas bien -preguntó la profesora tras ver que el chico se golpeo justo del lugar que le había cerrado la herida.

-Si descuide estoy bien, no paso nada -se levanto del suelo y en eso, vio que Takashi sangraba de nuevo.

-Hay no, la abrió otra vez -dijo Shizuka brotando al ver la sangre bajando de su frente.

Hizo que Takashi se sentará en la camilla y comenzó a limpiar la sangre, seguido hunto algo de crema para que la sangre dejara de salir.

-Lamento haber hecho que te lastimaras la herida -dijo Shizuka tras cerrar la herida.

-De que hablo no es su culpa, si me hubiera fijado donde pisaba yo estaría bien -dijo para que Marikawa no se sintiera culpable.

-No, de haberme esperado a que terminarás de subir las cosas esto no hubiera pasado -exclamo la enfermera -yo puedo hacer algo para enmedarlo.

-Que -Takashi se extraño -no descuide no hace falta.

-Por favor, te ayudare en lo que sea -quería enmedar para que dejara de sentirse culpable -te ayudo con alguna tarea o... te doy un justificante falso para que faltas algunos días -dijo acercandose mucho a Takashi, al punto de él podía ver como le colgaban sus grandes pechos a Shizuka, esto le ruborizo, pero lo que le ruborizo un poco, pero lo que lo ruborizo mas fue que ella había puesto sus manos sobre sus piernas muy cerca de su entrepierna.

 _Lemon (suave)(comparado con los demás)_

Shizuka vio que Takashi estaba rojo y se preocupó por saber que no fuera fiebre lo que tenia.

-Takashi, estas bien -pregunto Marikawa, pero antes de que él dijera algo, bajo su mirada y vio que de la entrepierna del chico, un bulto se estaba levantando, de forma inocente, llevo su mano al bulto y tras tocarlo delicadamente, vio que crecia mas, por lo que aprendió en la escuela de medicina era que solamente algo en los hombres se levantaba en sus entrepierna.

-Profesora que hace -exclamo Takashi ante las acciones de Shizuka, a lo que ella entendió que parecía dolerle al chico.

-Te duelo si hago esto -tocaba inocentemente la punta del bulto con su dedo indice, veía que Takashi reaccionaba con algo de dolor -quieres que te ayude a que baje el dolor -dijo con inocencia.

Antes de que Komuro dijera algo, Shizuka se agacho y abrio el cierre del pantalón de Takashi, vio la enorme cosa que tenia ahí escondida.

-Shizuka-sensei, no debe hacer esto -dijo Komuro.

-No, debo hacerlo -se enojo levemente la profesora y se calmo al instante para explicar -tu siempre estas viniendo, me ayudas con las cosas que hago aquí y nuncs te lo agradezco, así que dejame hacer esto, como agradecimiento.

Takashi no dijo mas, observó timidamente mientras Shizuka comenzaba a pasar su mano de arriba a abajo de su miembro despierto de Komuro. Lo movia lentamente y ella notaba que el pene de Komuro no bajaba.

-"no baja, acaso hago algo mal, o me hace falta hacer algo" -decía Shizuka en su cabeza veindo que el pene de Takashi se levantaba mas -"tal vez si hago esto".

Acercó su rostro al pene del chico y dio un beso a la punta de este, seguido, lo metió en su boca la mitad del miembro de Takashi, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, es mas, ni siquiera se había metido con un hombre.

-Shizuka-sensei si sigue así yo -decía Takahi mientras sentia los labios y la lengua de la profesora pasando por su amigo despierto, ante la sensación, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shizuka e hizo que se engullera de golpe todo su miembro ya que sentía que pronto se iba a venir y lo hizo, libero una gran descarga en la boca de Shizuka, pero al ser la primera que esta sentia, saco de su boca el pene de Takashi al momento de que se bino en su boca. Como consecuencia, el esperma de Takashi cayó en el vestido de la enfermera, cubrio gran parte de su cara y su pelo -perdón Shizuka-sensei.

-Es mejor que te veyas por hoy, Komuro -exclamo Marikawa procesando lo que paso, estaba en shock por lo que paso.

Komuro salió de la enfermería y se retiro al baño. En tanto Shizuka salia del trance, se levanto y con unas toallas de baño que tenia en su mesa, se limpio el semen de Takashi que cayó en su vestido, su rostro y su pelo todo en un solo pedazo de pael sanitario. En eso, sintió que la cosa blanca que broto de Takashi seguía caliente, llevó lo que junto en el papel a su boca, lamio y masco hasta no dejar rastro del semen en el papel.

-"Es cremosa pero salada" -pensó Shizuka tras beber el semen de Takashi -"la cosa balnca de Takashi es muy rica".

 _Fin del lemon_


	24. capítulo 24

Antes de que Takashi tuviera que pelear con Tsunouda en la escuela. En un punto remoto de la ciudad, estaba el ex profesor Shido refugiado en un club de juegos clandestino perteneciente a los yakuza del grupo Akagawe; había ido para pedir ayuda al hombre acargo del grupo. Estaba sentado frente al hombre en su propia mesa del establecimiento, mientras uno de sus hombres los resguardaba en la mesa sirviendo como para para que el resto no escuchara ni viera la pequeña reunión privada que tenían.

-Esos malditos me quitaron todo, hasta el refrigerador de mi casa se robaron, no me dejaron nada, incluso me querieren sacar de la ciudad -decía Shido con sus ropas todas sucias mientras bebia un trago de coñac.

-Y porque lo hicieron, porque te quieren fuera de la ciudad -pregunto el mismo jefe de los Akagawe en persona. Le prestaba muy poca atención a lo que le decía Shido.

-No lo se de acuerdo, no le he hecho nada a nadie como para que me haga algo así, y si lo conociera no me hubiera metido con esa persona -exclamo Shido bebiendo lo tenia servido.

-Bueno, ahora dime porque vienes aquí conmigo -pregunto el hombre mientras servia mas coñac en su propio vaso.

-Como que para que -se molesto Shido con el jefe -para que me ayuden a buscar a esos sujetos que me quitaron lo que tenia y para devolverles el favor. Mi padre saco de muchos apuros a los tuyos Akagawe.

Al llamarlo como de esa forma, el guarda espaldas de cabello largo y rubio decolorado, saco una navaja en un solo moviento de su pantalón para ponerlo al cuello de Shido, al mismo tiempo le sujeto la cabeza y le hablo al oído.

-No hables a Akagawe-sama como si fuera uno de tus tontos amigos tuyos -dijo el guardaespladas que era fiel a Akagawe.

-Yuuji, calma -indico su jefe y aparto su navaja de la garganta de Shido, seguido; volvió a su posición. Después regreso con Shido -sabes como eran esos sujetos.

-Solo que no eran japoneses eran morenos, la mayoria, tenían un ascento no se... hispano -recordó lo mas que pudo Shido de esa noche.

-Bien, ahora dejame decirte esto Shido, el hecho de que tu padre haya logrado sacar a mis chicos de apuros era porque nos lo arreglabamos con él de acuerdo -decía el yakuza -no vengas pidiendo como si hubiera sido a ti a quien se le deviera un favor, sacalo de aquí Yuuji.

El yakuza obedecio y tomo a Shido de sus brazos para jalarlo fuera del establecimiento mientras este se resistía pataleando a la vez que maldecia al Akagawe. El hombre vio como sacaban a Shido de su local, este prendía un cigarrillo, su guarda espaldas regreso y luego de respirar la primera, miro al hombre que estaba dando la espalda a Akagawe en la mesa de enfrente.

-Crees que se trate del cartel que esta afiliado el chico que me hablaste antes, Kuzanagi -exclamo al hombre.

-Ese sujeto Shido, me comentaste que una vez le arruino la vida a alguien, una chica, quien -pregunto el policia corrupto virando para ver a Akagawe.

-Una tal Rei Miyamoto, le hizo repetir el año -comentó.

-Rei Miyamoto, es la hija de mi compañero, Tadashi Miyamoto -dijo el hombre haciendo que el jefe yakuza dejara su cigarrillo y le prestara mayor seriedad a Kuzanagi -por lo que Fujibayashi descubrio, esa chica es amiga cercana a ese muchacho Takashi, tal vez si tenga relación con lo hecho a Shido, aunque me guataría saber para empezar, que hacen carteles de mexico en este país -de pronto sono su telefeno y al ver porque sonaba vio que era una notificación de su amiga antes mencionada. Decia que se trataba de una reunión urgente de parte del comisionado la jefatura -perdona, pero irme, sino habra sospechas sobre mi, descuida voy a descubrir esto.

-Mas te vale, Kuzanagi -dijo Akagawe cuando este se retiraba con discresión de su casino ilegal.

El policia corrupto abandono el lugar y se fue en su vehículo personal que igual funcionaba como su patrulla en horas de servicio. En tanto, en la escuela Fujimi en una parte privada del colegio, el techo; cuatro chicas conversaban durante la hora del descanso mientras desayunaban, eran Rei, Saya, Saeko y Helen.

-Que Shido renuncio -dijo Rei al momento de oír esto de Saeko cuando comían.

-Eso escuche de los profesores, muchos renunciaron después del incidente -dijo Saeko para luego darle una mordida a un pan dulce que había comprado.

-Por fin, no tendre que preocuparme por ver su horrible cara en este colegio -Rei estaba feliz y emocionada, su enemigo se había ido.

-Que le hizo Shido como para que celebre el hecho que ya no esta aquí -pregunto Saeko a la pelirosa de Takagi mientras Rei se reía macabrabamente aunque trataba de pasar inarvertida.

-Le hizo repetir el año -exclamo Saya -en este momento estaría en tercer año al igual que tu.

-Porque le hizo repetir el curso -formulo una nueva pregunta la kendoka. Entonces Rei descidio responder por ella misma a la pelimorada.

-Mi papá arresto al padre de Shido tras descubrir que aceptaba sobornos en los juicios contra los miembros de una mafia que el detenia -explicaba la castaña -mi papá lo descubrio y lo llevo a juicio tras encontrar purebas. Luego llamo a su hijo para que se vengará conmigo, eso lo descubrio mi padre, pero no pudo hacer nada para cambiar esa parte -se deprimio al contar esa historia -de no ser por Shido, todo hubiera sido diferente... en especial con Takashi -susurro lo último.

-Entonces por eso le pidió le cagaran la vida -hablo divagando la mexicana que estaba con ellas.

-De que hablas -pregunto Saya.

-El otro día que su novio se compretio hablo con su primo que bino por otros ciertos motivos a la ciudad -decia Helen recargada del barandal del tejado, ella había oído lo que conversaron esa vez -oí que le dijo "un tipo le arruino la vida a una amiga muy especial para mi, puedes devolverle el favor con creces, se llama Shido Koichi" de ahí no se que paso, supongo que tuvo que ver con el hecho de que renuncio.

-Espera, espera -Rei quería saber algo -fue Takashi quien obligo a Shido a salir -no entendía -en que momento se entero él de que fue Shido el que me arruino la vida.

-Luego de aquella vez que lo hiciste aun lado -dijo Saya molesta. Entonces recordo al igual que Rei sobre ese momento.

 _Flashback_

Hace casi un año, cuando Takashi terminaba el primer año y Rei no. Él estaba buscandola por los corredores de la escuela pues se había enterado de que algo malo le había pasado. Corria por los pasillos cuando por fin encontró a la castaña deprimida caminando con la mirada baja por delante de él.

-Rei, Rei -grito el nombre de la chica haciendo que esta le mirara cuando se puso en su camino.

-Takashi, hola -dijo deprimida.

-Que paso, porque estas así -pregunto, en ese entonces no sabia exactamente lo que había pasado con ella.

-No... es tu de incombencia -Rei quiso seguir avanzando pero Takashi la detuvo de nuevo.

-Por favor Rei, no se que esta pero dejame ayudarte, somos amigos -exclamo Komuro.

-Tu nunca sabes nada Takashi, fueramos amigos sabrias porque estoy asi, solamente eres un idiota!!! -desquito su ira con Takashi.

-Rei -no sabia como sentirse ante la ira irracional que de Miyamoto.

-Por favor Takashi, dejame en paz -se calmo, se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde venia, sin mirar atrás al chico.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-De ahí Takashi se metió en la sala de maestros y vio tu examen, lo comparo con el mayor calificación y vio que estabas bien pero la calificación mala ya la habían puesto en el registro, de ahí quiso acercarse para decirte que ya sabía pero te vio saliendo con Hisashi cuando estaban en cruce de tren, eso me lo contó -dijo Saya.

-Que bien, ahora me siento igual de mal y estupida que antes -recordo cuando olvido la promesa que hizo con el chico antes, de nuevo se deprimio al mismo tiempo que hacia una sonrisa falsa -tenia que ser mi estupido ego.

-Calmate quieres, ya te has reconciliado con él eso es mas importante -exclamo la pelirosa.

-Lo se, pero... -había levantado la mirada y después desviado pero.

-Cambiemos de tema les parece -hablo Saeko para sacar a las chicas del estado en el que estaban entrando. Ambas miraron mientras Helen solo oía mientras ascechaba desde el borde del techo -la razón por la que las traje aquí para empezar es para saber que haremos nosotras con Takashi.

-Hablas de... -decía Saya sonrojandose con lo que le había dicho ella la kendoka el día anterior. La reacción fue igual para la hija del policía.

-Exactamente -exclamo -escuchen, cada una de nosotras quiere quedarselo y... hacer cosas con él -se ruborizo al decir lo último, lo mismo fue para Rei y Saya que entendían de lo que hablaban -el problema es que ninguna de nosotras cedera si nos peleamos por Takashi. Y si lo forzamos a elegir no va a hacerlo. Entonces vamos a compartirlo desde ahora en adelante, novias, esposas, hasta el final.

-Hablas de formar el harem -dijo Rei ruborizada.

-Es la unica forma, a menos de que tengan alguna idea -exclamo Saeko.

-Solo una duda, el este país no esta permitido la poligamia, como vamos a hacerle para llegar a... casarnos con Takashi -dijo Saya ruborizandose mas con la platica -dime, que iremos a marruecos a caso.

-Marruecos? -no entendía Rei porque hablaban de ese país.

-En Marruecos los hombres pueden tener hasta 4 esposas -demostró su conocimiento la Takagi.

-No iremos a un país de africa ni medio oriente para eso -aclaro Saeko -cuando hable con ustedes por individual les dije que en el clan Busujima él hombre, se del clan o uno que se anexa puede tener mas de una mujer siempre y cuando el Busujima del matrimonio lo permita.

-Esa parte aun la recuerdo -exclamo Saya.

-En mi familia hay un notario que puede avalar el matrimonio poligamico, de formal ilegal claro -dijo la kendoka.

-En serio -se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

-Que dicen, quieren formar el harem, por Takshi -dijo Saeko poniendo la palma de su mano al frente de Saya y Rei.

-Por Takashi -Saya puso su mano.

-Por Takashi -Rei puso su mano.

Concordaron en eso, no iban a pelearse por Komuro si este no llegaba a tener una descisión entre ellas tres, así que tendrían que compartirlo.

-Solo un detalle -hablo Rei -como le diremos esto a Takashi.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Saeko tras razonar un corto momento.

Junto a las tres chicas y les hablo al oído, a medida que escuchaban a Busujima, ellas se sonrojaban al punto de de hechar humo por su cara.

-Es la unica forma -exclamo Saya al oír la idea de Saeko.

-Tienen alguna otra idea -pregunto la kendoka, pero las otras dos no dijeron nada.

-Como le haremos -pregunto Rei.

-No te preocupes, eso dejenmelo a mi -dijo la de tercer año.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, se escucho el romper de cosas y un vidrio un poco lejos de donde ellas estaban. Se acercaron al borde para ver de donde había provenido el ruido.

-De donde bino eso -pregunto Saya.

-De ahí -señalo Helen, era la cafetería de la academia -parece que algunos se están dando unos buenos vergazos ahí dentro.

Miraron extrañados a la chica por la bulgaridad de sus comentarios, pero así eran los de su país, sin insultar no seria mexicana. Al oír los golpes y del como se arrojaban las cosas en ese lugar, decidieron ir a ver que quienes estaban peleando. Bajaron del tejado, se acercaron por la parte externa de la ventana rota de la cafeteria donde vieron a Takashi peleando de nuevo con ese chico de Tsunouda. Llegaron al momento de ver como el oxigenado le intentaba clavar un par de palillos en los ojos de Komuro y veía como este se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Takashi -exclamo Rei al ver la escena. Saeko queria hacer algo, pero queria ver hasta donde podía aguantar su prometido.

Fue entonces cuando vieron a los pocos profesores que quedaban del instituto llegar y separar a los dos chicos, seguido de esto, se los llevaban a las oficinas del director. El día escolar continuo, mientras las tres adolecentes se preocupaban por lo que pasaría con su Takashi ya que hasta donde Rei y Saya sabían, aun estaban en la oficina del director, querían saber como estaba como estaba el pelinegro.

Por otro lado, de la ciudad; en la jefatura de policia de Tokonohuso, todos los inspectores que había en la jurisdicción en conjunto con los capitanes de la policía, sargentos y tenientes de la policía y sus especialistas, incluso estaba el padre de Saya en el lugar como general de las autodefensas en la región. Estaban reunidos con el comisionado de Tokonohuso en la sala de juntas esperando a que le reunión empezará, mientras especulaban sobre el motivo por el que estaban reunidos. Entonces llegó el comisionado de nombre Jun Mochizuki.

-Buenos días inspectores, capitanes, sargentos, tenientes y general -saludo el hombre de cincuenta años al tenerlos juntos -se que se estarán preguntando el porque están aquí hoy, porque esta el general Takagi, y los demás.

-Especulabamos sobre eso comisionado Jun -dijo Fujibayashi presente en la sala de reunión junto a Kuzanagi quien se solo prestaba atención a lo que estaban diciendo -suponemos que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido anoche en el muelle en donde Minami y Miyamoto se toparon con un grupo desconocido de Yakuzas.

-Exacto -dijo el comisionado -hace rato nuestro amigo Seiji hizo analisís a las muestras que Minami y Miyamoto encontraban en la escena. Encontraron un arma que utiliza exclusivamente el ejercito mexicano, una Xiuchoalt -mostro imagenes del arma y videos de como lo empleaba el ejercito mexicano -en la que había ADN la cuál resulta ser de origen mexicano.

-Comisionado no entiendo a que va lo que dice -interrumpio un inspector.

-Por favor dejenme terminar y al final respondo las preguntas que tengan -dijo el hombre y continuo -hace exactamente una semana los yakuza de akagawe quisieron matarte Miyamoto y grupo desconocido aparecio e impidió al asunto, antes de eso hubo un incidente en la preparatoria Fujimi donde unos dementes usaron el lugar como un campo de guerra y uno de ellos se suicido matando a elementos de los nuestros. Cuando se obtuvieron pruebas del incidente encontramos huellas, unas pertenecientes a un sicario de origen ruso, mismo que mato a varios de nuestros policias una noche antes de ese incidente. Y antes de eso hubo un ataque contra un chico en uno de los centros comerciales recuerdan, no atrapamos quienes lo atacaron, pero encontramos un cadaver después en las calles de la ciudad, el hombre era de origen mexicano, las demas huellas encontradas en las balas restantes encontradas en Fujimi son de origen mexicano al igual que de las balas encontradas en la escena la vez que quisieron matarte Miyamoto. Caballeros, damas. Temo que estemos tratando con la llegada de un cartel mexicano en nuestra ciudad.

-Pero que cartel es señor -pregunto uno de los inspectores.

-Ese es el problema, en mexico hay siete carteles que son una gran amenaza en el país entre otros mas. Los caballeros templarios, la familia michoacana, el cartel del golfo, jalisco nueva generación, el cartel del pacifico, el cartel de juarez y, en peor caso los zetas, ellos tienen miembros que son ex militares de todo tipo, ademas son continentales -dijo el comisionado.

-Continentales -pregunto Minami.

-Los continentales son una asociación de los diez grupos mafiosos mas poderosos en el mundo, los zetas son el número cuatro en esa asociación -explico Miyamoto a la joven inspectora.

-Si fueran los zetas quienes estan invadiendo nuestras calles, el grupo Busujima hubiera respondido -hablo por primera vez Souchiro en la reunión -los continentales son en extremo territoriales.

-Quien sabe, que tal si se estan aliando -dijo un inspector.

-Y como sería eso -pregunto otro.

-No se un matrimonio arreglado para unir grupos es una vieja practica de ellos -dijo otro.

-Eso explicaría porque se fueron contra el grupo Akagawe -comento otro.

-Hey basta! -grito el comisionado -no interesa saber si se están aliando o no, lo que interesa es detenerlos y evitar que traígan los problemas de mexico a esta ciudad y al país. Escuchen, todos mantenganse alerta para atrapar a estos sujetos y regresarlos a su país antes de que hagan las suyas, todos llevaran armas grandes por si se los topan, las fuerzas especiales estarán atentas por si hay un enfrentamiento abierto, y tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitemos intervención militar -miro a Takagi.

-Intervención militar -pregunto el general.

-Por lo que me dijo un agente de la interpol en mexico, es que si nos topamos con ellos sera un caos, los carteles mexicanos estan compuestos por ex militares y policias de elite, incluso portan armas de fuego de gran calibre, sino me creen miren.

El comisionado mostro en la pantalla de la sala algunas grabaciones de enfrentamientos en mexico de la policia y ejercito contra los carteles.

-Esto fue hace una semana en una zona llamada rio bravo -en el video se mostraba unos seis soldados abriendo fuego contra unos sujetos en una camioneta bajo un puente -necesitaron a seis soldados para matar a dos y capturar a uno, encontraron armas de uso militar en su auto, incluso una granada -de ahí paso a una grabación de dos angulos donde se mostraba a un helicoptero de la marina mexicana abriendo fuego contra un grupo armado en tierra -esto es de hace seis meses, la marina de mexico empleo un helicoptero para matar a ocho. Tuvieron que emplear calibre cincuenta.

-Entiendo, son un peligro -dijo Souchiro.

-Es todo -pregunto Fujibayashi.

-No, hay algo mas, el chico que atacaron en el centro comercial antes, estudia en la preparatoria en la que fue el atentado. Quiero que averigues si tienes relación con estos eventos, vi tu informe así que tu harás la investigación sobre ese muchacho Komuro Takashi, amigos familia cercana y lejana -exclamo atrayendo la vista de cuatro en la sala. Kuzanagi, Tadashi, Rika y Souchiro, todo por escuchar el nombre.

-Si señor -dijo la mujer.

-"Takashi Komuro, no es el chico el que esta interesado Shizuka" -pensó Rika al oír el nombre.

-"Takashi, imposible que el chico este vinculado a todo esto, no, no debe estarlo si Rei lo quiere para su futuro" -fue lo que dijo Tadashi.

-"Así que Fujibayashi, has investigado al chico hasta el mismo punto que yo" -dijo a si mismo Kuzanagi miranfo a su amiga.

-"Entonces no bromeabas Busujima cuando dijiste que el chico pertencia a un cartel de mexico, que interesante" -dijo Souchiro.

-Esto, pueden retirarse -ordeno el comisionado.

Volviendo a la preparatoria Fujimi, finalizaban las clases y las tres chicas se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Komuro, el chico les conto sobre el expulsamiento de Tsunouda y que él pasaría las tardes de un mes en el colegio ayudando a los profesores. Ellas se habían retirado del colegio al igual que los otros amigos de Takashi que fueron a verlo. Sin embargo, Saeko había dicho a Komuro que estaría con Rei y Saya esperandolo en el auto, sin embargo no era del todo cierto esto.

Saeko estaba con ellas en el vehículo conversando con Rei y Saya para el plan que se tenían entre manos para con Takashi.

-Ya estamos aquí, ahora que, Saeko -dijo Saya al estar sentada en el aciento trasero del vehículo.

-Primero, para que sus padres no pregunten por donde estamos si regresan tarde, así que avisaran a sus padres que estamos con Takashi para una sesión de estudios -exclamo la chica desde el asciento de conducto.

-Una sesión de estudios, no es la primera vez que les digo eso a mis padres cuando me reuno con Takashi -comento Saya.

-Hay que avisarles de una vez entonces que venga Takashi -exclamo Rei -pero, que mas haremos.

-Generalmente los profesores se van de la escuela una hora después de haber terminado las clases, maximo hora y media, lo se porque me he quedado para entrenar en club de kendo -decía Saeko mientras recordaba -tengo una idea, visitemos un lugsr para hacer las cosas mas interesantes esta noche.

-Un lugar, que clase de lugar -pregunto la castaña.

-Cuando lleguemos ahí lo veran, aunque hay un pequeño problema -exclamo Saeko poniendo nerviosa al mirar el volante del auto -yo no se conducir.

-Bromeas verdad -dijo ironica Saya -no te ha enseñado a conducir Takashi.

-A ti si -pregunto en retorica a la pelirosa.

-Yo ni siquiera sabia que conducia -dijo Saya apenada.

-Haste a un lado, senpai -dijo Rei encendiendo el vehiculo.

-Sabes conducir -pregunto la kendoka.

-Mi madre era policia de transito antes de conocer a mi padre -comento Rei -ella me enseño no hace mucho.

-Bien, entonces te doy el asciento -Saeko cambio lugar con la castaña y esta tomo el volante en sus manos -yo te digo, por donde vamos.

Ellas se iban a quien sabe donde, solo para prepararle una sorpresa y trampa a su precisado Takashi, mientras este chico en aquel momento estaba ayudando a la enfermera Shizuka en su area de trabajo, era poco después de que ella lo saco de la enfermeria después de haber provado el sabor del miembro del chico. Marikawa olía y lamia el semen que había quedado de Komuro sobre ella el cual había recolectado en un troso de papel higienico al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su intimidad cuando estaba sobre la cama del lugar.

-El aroma y sabor de Takashi-kun es delicioso -decía la enfermera con el pañuelo en su boca -quiero mas, lo quiero dentro de mi.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de la enfermería, seguido se abrió y alguien se anuncio al entrar.

-Disculpe, Marikawa-sensei -dijo un hombre mayor.

-Director -exclamo la rubia al levantarse de golpe de la cama que tiene en la habitación -que hace aquí.

-Vengo a decir que me retiro por hoy y supuse que no había terminado de ayudar -traía consigo a Takashi con quien se topo en el corredor no muy lejos de la enfermería -así que le dejo copias de llave de la reja, él se va a quedar con usted hasta que termine de ayudarla doctora Marikawa.

-Gracias director -sonrió la mujer al oír que se quedaría a solas con el chico en la academia.

-Los vere mañana Marikawa-sensei, Komuro -se retiro el director y cerro la puerta del lugar.

En tanto hubo un silencio incomodo en la enfermería pues no sabían que decirse con lo recién pasado entre Shizuka y Takashi, mas que solo desvíar miradas.

-Bueno, Shizuka... -quiso decir algo el pelinegro pero ella lo detuvo al hablar.

-Takashi-kun -giro hacia su mesa en la habitación y se acerco para tomar unos papeles -estaba revisando documentos, y vi que no tenía tus registros medicos de la ultima evaluación.

-Evaluación? -se pregunto el chico.

-Ya sabes, debo medirte altura, peso, checar tus latidos y así -dijo Shizuka.

-De acuerdo -se calmo Takashi.

Engaño al chico, no solo iba a hacerle una evaluación para registros medicos, sino también comerce al chico. Primero le tomo la altura, 1.72 m, luego su peso 58kg; de ahí iba a rebizar los latidos de su corazón y una muestra de ADN del chico, una muestra especial.

-Bien Takashi, ahora sigue revisar los latidos de tu corazón -dijo Shizuka. Takashi levanto su camisa pero ella le pidió -puedes quitarte la camisa, sera mejor y mas facíl.

-Si usted dice -exclamo Takashi nervioso.

Se quito su camisa del uniforme y mostró a la enfermera su cuerpo atletico y los musculos de su pecho, causando una sensación electrica en su cuerpo al ver el del pelinegro. Shizuka tomo el estetoscopio y lo escucho los latidos del Takashi, eran normales pero al oírlos los de ella se aceleraron.

-Bien... -se puso nerviosa Shizuka por lo que iba a hacerle a Takashi -solo falta tomar tu muestra de ADN.

 _Lemon_

-Supongo que me va a sacar sangre -dijo y estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia la rubia.

-No... es una muestra diferente -Shizuka tomo un pequeño frasco que tenia en su mesa y se lo dio a Komuro.

-Una muestra de orina -se intrigó el chico.

-Una muestra de esperma -dijo ruborizada la enfermera.

-Que -se puso nervioso el chico -esto es por lo de hace rato, o no -hizo crecer el rubor en la rubia.

Bajo su mirada y se levanto quedando frente al chico, al estar sentados frente a la cama de la enfermería, lo empujo.

-Shizuka-sensei, que hace -exclamo Takashi tras caer sobre la cama, ella se puso sobre él impidiendo que se levantara.

-Dime, Takashi-kun, te parezco linda -dijo sin mas la doctora -tu me pareces muy lindo, eres lindo conmigo -era lo que le decía la rubia.

-Porque dice todo esto -pregunto Komuro.

-Porque... me he dado cuenta que, eres el primer chico de aquí que no demuestra interes sexual por mi solo por ellas -se refería a sus grandes pechos, Shizuka no era tonta, sabia que muchos en la institución se acercaban a ella por su cuerpo, cosa que veían primero en ella como persona -supongo que eso ha hecho que me enamore de ti -exclamo haciendo que se sonrojará el muchacho que tenia acorralado.

-Shizuka-sensei, usted una maestra, yo un estudiante -quiso protestar pero en eso, ella se acerco a su rostro y lo besó en los labios.

-Eso no importa, Takashi-kun te amo, y quiero que estes conmigo, quiero que toquemos nuestros cuerpos -exclamo.

-Shizuka-sensei no puedo... -le interrumpio, tomo sus manos y las levanto sobre la cama, cambio sus voz a de tierna e inocente a una seria y hasta cierto punto, tenebrosa.

-Sabes, mi amiga es policía y si te niegas, le dire que me violaste hace rato, tengo pruebras, parte de tu semen cayó sobre mi ropa -dijo Shizuka causando terror en el chico -incluso asustado te vez lindo.

-No tengo de otra -dijo Takashi.

Shizuka se sentó sobre la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a hacer movimientos ligueros haciendo de nuevas cuentas despertará su hombría.

-Te gusta esto Takashi-kun -exclamo Shizuka.

Siguió moviendose hasta sentir que el pene del chico se había erguido del todo. Cuando eso paso, se detuvo para poder desabrocharle el pantalón; vio el gran miembro del chico duro como roca solo por el movimiento que le hacía. Luego de hacer eso Shizuka se levanto, se desabrocho la falda, se quito la blusa junto con su ropa interior color morada del tipo que le gustaba al chico, de encaje; arrojó la ropa por ahí igual que el pantalón del chico y se puso sento poniendo detrás de su trasero el miembro del chico dejando que este vea sus voluptuosos senos.

-Te gustan mis senos Takashi-kun, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, son tuyos ahora -dijo Shizuka aplastando la cara del chico con ellas.

-"Huelen bien, huelen rico" -era el pensamiento del chico al estar en medio de ellas. Separo ligeramente su cabeza de los senos de la rubia para tomar con sus manos, comenzó a morderlos y a juguetear con sus pezones.

\- Takashi-kun si los muerdes así... -al sentir que trataban así sus pechos por primera vez, no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Mientras él seguia sintiendo los labios y manos del chico concentrados en sus pechos, Shizuka sintió como palpitaba el pene del chico en su trasero. Así que mientras Takashi seguía con sus senos ella tomo su hombría y la acomodo debajo de su vagina.

-"Takashi-kun, te entregó mi primera vez" -dijo la enfermera e introdujo lentamente el pene del pelinegro en cuerpo, sentia lo enorme que era para su vagina ya que apenas si entraba en ella -"apenas si ha entrado la mitad" -entonces vio que las manos del chico se movieron a su trasero y apretaron sus gluteos. Takashi ayuda para que pudiera entrar a fondo en Shizuka clavando lo faltaba de un solo golpe -"esta dentro, tan caliente" -fue lo que se dijo al sentir el pene del chico en su interior tras colocar su cara a lado del cuello del chico.

Luego de que el dolor pasara, Komuro levanto un poco sus piernas y empezó a moverse dentro de ella de manera lenta y consisa. Shizuka se derretia con el extasís de sentir al chico, tanto que decidio besar su cuello mientras este seguía cogiendola, poco después, la rubia se levanto sin sacar el pene del chico y empezó a ser ella la que hiciera los movimientos, baja y subía sobre su pene, puso sus manos sobre el torso del chico mientras este tomaba de nuevos sus senos y los apretaba con mas fuerza. No paso mucho cuando Shizuka sintió algo proviniente del miembro del chico.

-Tu pene se hace mas grande Takashi-kun, y mi vagina se ensacha a su alrededor, te vas a venir verdad, vente en mi interior -al decir eso, Shizuka empezó a moverse con mayor intensidad sobre el pene del chico.

-Shizuka-sensei -exclamo apretando el cuerpo de la mujer contra él suyo, haciendo que los pechos de esta cayeran en su rostro, mientras se venía en el interior de la doctora llenando su interior.

-Tu caliente semen esta en mi interior, hace que me corra -al momento ella también se bino en el chico. Se veía salir una enorme cantidad de semen de la vagina de la doctora en la que aun estaba miembro del chico. Shizuka se acerco al rostro de Komuro y le beso, introdujo su lengua en el chico, al separarse un delgado hilo de la saliva de ambos los unia -espero que aun tengas fuerzas.

Se sento sobre el chico manteniendo su pene en su interior, se dio la vuelta dandola espalda a Takashi. Se inclino y puso sus brazos sobre la cama, de nuevo comenzó a cabalgar al pelinegro. Al ver el acto Komuro tomo los pechos de Shizuka para apretarlos con sus manos, masajearlos y hacer que chocaran entre ellas, al mismo tiempo jugaban con sus lenguas hasta que de nuevo sus cuerpos no resistieron y se corrieron juntos esta vez.

-Takashi-kun!!!!!

-Shizuka-sensei!!!!!

Gritaron sus nombres antes de venirse uno al mismo tiempo. Una vez terminaron, descidieron recuperar aliento, Shizuka se acosto como estaba sobre el chico y este la abrazo.

-Aun sigue de pie -exclamo Shizuka al ver el pene del chico.

Se levantaron de la cama y tomo al chico, lo llevo consigo al baño en la había una ducha en la sala de la enfermería. Abrieron la llave de la regadera y mientras se bañaban, Takashi tenía a Shizuka con sus pechos contra la pared mientras le cogía y se venia en ella por tercera vez.

-Que rico -exclamo lujuriosa Shizuka al sentir mas del semen del chico en su interior. Cuando sintió que Komuro saco su pene de su intimidad ella se dió la vuelta y se agacho a la altura de la hombría del pelinegro para después tomarlo con sus senos y hacer una paja con ellas -te gusta Takashi-kun -decía mientras lo estrujaba -vente en mi cara tienes mi permiso -no paso ni deiz segundo cuando soltó su ultima carga del momento cubriendo rostro, el pelo y los senos de la rubia. Shizuka tomo un poco del semen del chico en sus manos antes que el agua se lo llevara y lo bebío.

 _Fin del lemon_

Salieron de la ducha y tomaron sus cosas del suelo para volver a ponerselos, después de haberselos puesto, Takashi hablo con Shizuka.

-En verdad, me ama, Shizuka-sensei -dijo a la mujer cuando esta estaba de espaldas a él. Se dio la vuelta y miro al chico.

-Se que esta que alguien de mi edad se lo diga a alguien de diez años menos pero, eres el primer hombre por el que siento algo Takashi-kun, se que soy vieja y que preferirías a alguien de tu edad... -no termino de decir cuando le tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él para besarla -por que hicistes... -quiso hablar pero el acto del chico la mando a las nubes.

-Deje de reprocharse, usted es una mujer muy hermosa y tierna, incluso le he desarrollado sentimientos ... -entonces beso al chico callandolo.

-Entonces es un amor correspondido -dijo Shizuka al oír lo primero.

-Shizuka-sensei espere... -de nuevo le interrumpio.

-Por favor, solo Shizuka, Takashi -aclaro sonriente e ilucionada.

-Shizuka, en estos momentos... -ahora le interrumpio el sonido de un telefono, le iba a decir que estaba comprometida con Saeko.

-Si, Rika que pasa -pregunto Shizuka al tomar su celular y ver de quien se trataba.

-Shizuka, aun estas en la escuela -pregunto la mujer mientras conducia su propio auto.

-Si porque -pregunto la inocente doctora.

-Estas a solas, necesito hablar contigo en privado -exclamo Minami.

-Si -dijo Shizuka -aquí te espero -en eso colgo la llamada y dejo su telefono sobre la mesa el cual lo tenia, después miro la cama donde había estado con Komuro y se dio cuenta que habían residuos de los líquidos suyos y del pelinegro -Takashi debes irte ya -exclamo con preocupación por el chico.

-Pero... -iba a protestar cuando ella ya lo estaba empujando fuera de la habitación.

-Luego me lo dices si -dijo a Takashi cuando ya lo tenia en la puerta y lo beso como despedida -te amo.

Se quedo perplejo un momento; después de reaccionar y volver a si mismo salio del instituto ha donde se supone estaba estacionado el vehículo que le regalaron. Al llegar ahí vio que la cajuela del auto estaba abierta y ahí se encontraban sus tres preciadas amigas.

-Saya, Rei -pronuncio los nombres al verlas -que hacen aquí, creí que ustedes ya habían vuelto a sus casas.

-Takashi, ya terminas -dijo Saeko -yo les pedi que se quedarán.

-Porque

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Takashi, todas, en privado -exclamo Saya.

-Sobre que -se puso nervioso.

-Ya lo veras Takashi -dijo Rei acercandose -mientras porque no vamos a tu casa, a mi me gustaría conocerla.

-Bien

Tras incomoda charla que tuvo con ellas, subieron al auto todas con Talashi al volante, las llevo a su casa a laa afueras de la ciudad. En tanto en la escuela la amiga de Shizuka estaba aparcando donde el auto de Takashi se había eatacionado antes, de ahí fue hasta la academia hasta el lugar de trabajo de Shizuka.

-Shizuka -exclamo Rika al entrar pero en eso vio que estaba cambiando la sabana de la cama -que haces.

-Rika -saludo nerviosa -tu que haces aquí.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre... -decía hasta que sintió un olor muy raro en el lugar -que huele.

-Oler, aquí no huele a nada -dijo nerviosa la enfermera, era el olor resultante del acto sexual que tuvo con Takashi -dime a que has venido.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que conocias a un tal chico llamado Takashi, dime como se apellida -pregunto la ahora inspectora de la policía.

-Takashi... creo que se apellida Komuro, Takashi Komuro, porque -cuestiono a su amiga.

-Escucha Shizuka, no debería decir esto pero, en este momento ese chico esta bajo sospechas de un caso -fue lo unico que dijo Rika.

-Sospechas porque o de que -pregunto la enfermera.

-No puedo decirte mas, solo te dire esto, no quiero que ese chico te cause problemas así por favor no te juntes con él -pidió Minami.

-Que no puedo hacer esto ahora que él y yo tuvimos -exclamo Shizuka pero se detuvo, no podía decirle eso a su amiga pero era tarde.

-Tuvimos, que tuvieron -pregunto Rika y se preocupo, no queria oír a su amiga decirle que había hecho eso con aquel muchacho -Shizuka, quitate la ropa.

La rubia no reaciono y derrepente la morena comenzó a despojarle de su ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior, de ahí olio su zoma íntima al igual que sus ropas de encaje y se percato del olor.

-Shizuka acaso ese chico te violo -dijo tomando de los hombros a la chica asuatandosé.

-Que no -respondió sorprendida por actitud de su amiga.

-Entonces porque hueles a semen -pregunto de forma agresiva.

-Yo... -no sabía si decirlo o no.

-Habla Shizuka, si ese chico te hizo algo voy a asegurarme que sufra -exclamo Rika.

-Espera el no hizo nada malo -detuvo a su amiga -tuve mi primera vez con él -declaro dejando perpleja a su amiga -me le declare y me correspondió -exclamo dejando sin habla a su amiga -Rika él sera el padre de mis hijos -declaró.

-Shizuka -se asombro de la descisión en la voz de la chica.


	25. capitulo 25

**Para aquellos que celebraron el septiembre sin fap, este capitulo es especial para que ajusticien el ganzo.** **Este fanfic es mas hentai que otra cosa pero bueno se que lo leen por eso así disfruten.**

Tsunouda había llevado ante su padre luego de haber mandado a uno de los suyos a buscarlo tras enterarse que después de tanto, por fin logró que lo expulsaran de la escuela.

-Una cosa, te dije que no hicieras una cosa, y como siempre haces estupideces Tsunouda! -el padre de Tsunouda estaba iracundo, su hijo siempre lo hacia enojar, pero esta vez le lleno de rabia.

-No fue mi culpa, el infeliz estaba coqueteandole a... -quiso dar la excusa el oxigenado pero su padre le interrumpio.

-No hablo de que te peleaste con el chico, cosa que también te dije que no hicieras y lo hiciste, sino del hecho de que expulsaran! -regañaba a su hijo con cada vez mas ira.

-Calmate papá, no es el fin del mundo, solo buscame una mejor escuela y ya esta -hablo como si todo fuera facil en la vida.

-Claro que es el fin del mundo, el final para ti -le solto las verdades a Tsunouda -eres un completo inutil, escuchaste, eres un inutil, que lo unico que sabe hacer es buscar problemas de los cuales siempre pierde, eres vago, un flojo, un pleitista y ahora un acosador de mujeres?

-No soy un acosador -respondió levantando el volumen.

-Dime Yuuji, que fue lo que me dijiste que estaba haciendo cuando lo hallaste -dijo Akagawe a su subordinado de mayor confianza.

-Estaba hostigando a una chica, Akagawe-sama, Tsunouda-kun le hubiera hecho daño si no le hubiera encontrado a tiempo -exclamo el rubio parado a un lado del chico que lo tenían sentado en un sofa

 _Flashback._

Cuando Yuuki había salido de la escuela tras la orden del director, esta se dirigia a su casa sin saberlo, Tsunouda le seguia y cuando este la embosco a unos metros de la puerta de su casa para empezar a horcarle.

-Tsunouda... sueltame... -dijo Yuuki cuando el oxigenado de su exnovio le ataco, puso sus manos en su cuello y empezó a extrangularle.

-Eres una maldita! -Tsunouda empezó a apretar su cuello con mas fuerza.

Nadie veía lo que pasaba, no había nadie que socorriera a la chica. Mas que un enviado de los Akagawe para buscar al chico. Aquel sujeto, Yuuji aparecio tras descender de su auto para ir y separar a Tsunouda de Miku.

-Que? -Tsunouda no veía quien era la persona que se metia en su camino -hey, sueltame, sueltame cabrón!

Yuuji llevó al chico al vehículo y lo subio sin mas para desaparecer en el acto con Tsunouda abordo.

 _Fin del flashback._

-Tu madre estaría avergonzada de saber en lo que te has convertido -exclamo Akagawe dejando sin habla a su hijo, este solo desvio su mirada de su padre -una vez me preguntaste si te iba a heredar este negocio si me pasaba algo. Te voy a decir que no vas a ser tu el siguiente en este negocio.

-Estas bromeando -dijo inaudito el oxigenado -soy tu hijo.

-Y un INUTIL -grito en alto la palabra inutil hiriendo a su unico hijo -te me largas de esta casa, eres una verguenza para los Akagawe.

Dejo a su hijo bajo la vigilancia del rubio de Yuuji mientras él volvia a atender su negocio, queria hacer a un lado el dolor de mandar al carajo a su unico hijo que pudo tener. Tsunouda no podia aceptar lo que estaba pasando, su propio padre lo había desheredado y según él, el unico culpable de esto era Takashi y quería desquitarse con él de la unica forma que conocia, a golpes.

En tanto eso pasaba por ahí. En las afueras de Tokonohuso, el pelinegro de Komuro había llevado a Rei y Saya a la casa que compartia con Saeko, la castaña se había impresionado con lo rustico y agradable que era la cas tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Esta casa es increible Takashi -exclamo Rei impresionada al estar en la sala con Saya y Komuro.

-Igual a mi me impresiono la casa cuando vine antes -comento la pelirosa.

-Gracias, mi tio abuelo la construyo hace algunos años -dijo Takashi tomando lugar en uno de los muebles de la sala -ahora, me van a decir el porque estamos reunidos -pregunto el chico.

-No seas impaciente Takashi, pronto lo veras -dijo Saeko saliendo de la cocina con unas bebidas para las invitadas.

Le sirvió bebidas a cada una de ellas y al final le dio su vaso al chico el cual bebió al instante, estaba sediento después de lo que paso con Shizuka en la enfermería. Bebió el liquido de golpe y al instante comenzó a sentirse extraño, se sentia cansado y sobnoliento.

-Takashi estas bien -pregunto su prometida.

-Me siento raro -dijo mareado -que le pusieron -pregunto.

-Parte de una pastilla de sobnifero -dijo Saya en respuesta al chico como si fuera gran cosa del mundo el haberlo drogado. Saeko había conseguido con una de sus empleados de su familia le dieron.

-Eso lo explica todo -fue lo ultimo que logró decir antes de desmayarse sobre el mueble.

Una vez cayó en incociente en el mueble, las tres chicas lo tomaron y con algo de dificultad, lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde ocurriria todo. Una vez ahí, le quitaron la ropa y le dejaron en calzoncillos, en tanto ellas se quedaron paradas frente a él por un momento mientras discutían algo menor.

-Listo, cuanto tiempo dijiste que tenemos antes de que despierte Saya -pregunto Saeko.

-Unos 20 minutos si cortaste la pastilla como te dije -exclamo Takagi -aunque debo decir que fue sorprendente que esa pastilla tuviera un efecto tan veloz.

-Eso no importa, ahora debemos prepararnos -dijo la pelimorada.

Luego de haber dicho eso, ella fue a por el equipo que tenían en la cajuela del carro y regreso a con Saya y Rei para llevarlas al baño para vestirse con las ropas intimas que habían comprado para sorprender al chico.

-Vamos a darle una gran sopresa a Komuro -exclamo Saeko al encontrar a las otras dos en el baño. Entregandoles las prendas que habían comprado con anterioridad

 _Flashback_

Cuando Takashi seguia en el castigo en la escuela, el trio de chicas había ido a una tienda de una de las trabajadoras de la familia Busujima, una tienda dedicada a la venta de ropas para mujer.

-Una tienda para mujeres -exclamo Saya al ver el lugar -nos hiciste venir hasta aquí por una tienda para mujeres, sabías que hay una por las cercanias de la escuela Busjima -miro a la kendoka.

-Lo se, pero esta tienda, está afiliada a mi familia -exclamo entrando al local.

Una vez entró a la tienda fue seguida por la castaña y la pelirosa. Adentró una empleada recibió a las chicas.

-Bienvenidas a Natsuki jovencitas... -decia la empleada cuando reconocio a la pelimorada -Saeko-sama, que hace aquí.

-Hola, Marika -saludo a la chica ya que no era la prinera vez que la veía, sin embargo hacia tiempo que visitaba el local -traje a mis amigas a comprar ropa.

-Bueno tiene suerte, hoy llegó un reciente cargamento de ropas de moda europea de verano -exclamo la empleada señalando la gala de ropa que había -por cierto, muchas feliciraciones por lo de su compromiso Saeko-sama. Me dijeron que su prometido es todo un partido -Rei y Saya les molesto que les recordaran eso de forma indirecta.

-Gracias Marika, por cierto venimos buscando algo de lenceria -comento la kendoka.

-Ya entiendo, es para él -se referia a Takashi.

La empleada llevo a las chicas a la sección apartada de lenceria de la tienda. Una vez ahí comenzaron a elegir las ropas que les convendría usar. Cada una había entrado a un probador para ver como les quedaba las prendas que escojieron.

-A Takashi le gusta la lenceria de encaje, no Saya -exclamo Saeko provandose un sosten de media copa en azul oscuro del tipo que le gustaba al chico.

-Es lo que descubrí -respondio la pelirosa al ponerse un brasier de copa completa de encaje en color rojo floreado -me queda bien -dijo a si misma tras verse en el espejo.

-No sabia que Takashi era fetichista -dijo Rei probandose la lenceria que elegio de encaje en color crema -porque sera? -se pregunto.

 _Fin del flashback_

De vuelta al tiempo real, las chicas se habían puesto la lenceria que compro la kendoka para ellas por la ocasión especial, una vez puestas las ropas, cada una de ellas se miraron al espejo en conjunto para ver como lucian.

-No deberíamos ducharnos primero -dijo Saya nerviosa por lo que pasaria acontinuación -estamos algo sudorosas.

-Para que, terminaremos igual de sudadas después de esto -dijo Rei para después emboscar a Takagi y apretar sus senos que en medida eran los mas grandes entre la tres.

 **(Saya: B92/W59/H87 Rei:B87/W57/H89 Saeko: B83/W56/H86)**

-Oigan -llamo la atención Saeko luciendo la ropa, el sosten, el panty y las medias que venian con el juego que se compro de lenceria -ya es momento.

-Es muy pronto no, no estoy lista -dijo Saya con mayor nerviosismo.

Al oír eso de Takagi, Saeko llevo sus labios a los de Saya para darle un beso donde introdujo su lengua en la de la pelirosa para encender su interruptor de extasís y placer, este acto dejo sorprendida a la castaña le daba a entender que la pelimorada podría ser bisexual.

-Lista -dijo Saeko a lo cual, Saya dijo que si con su cabeza. De ahí miro a la castaña quien estaba ruborizada por lo que vio -tu también quieres -se le acerco e igual le dio un beso en el que la lengua de ambas se conectaron y encendieron el placer -bien, tenemos a un chico que violar esta tarde.

 _Lemon_

Takashi comenzó a despertar apenas el efecto de la porción de la pastilla terminaba su efecto, al hacerlo sentia que algo calido que le frotaba la entrepierna de distintas maneras, al mismo tiempo sentia que un calor le cubria su cuerpo, pero no uno de fiebre sino de extasis

-Que esta... -abrió los ojos el chico y movio la cabeza al oír unos minusculos ruidos de placer cerca de él -pero que están haciendo -exclamo al ver a Saya, Rei y Saeko lamiendo y chupando cada sección de su hombría erecta a no mas poder.

-No es obvio -dijo Saya para después comenzar a morderle suavemente la punta del pene de Komuro.

-Porque están... -en eso Saeko se acerco a su rostro, le puso sus manos en el rostro del chico para decirle.

-Solo disfruta Takashi, disfruta con nosotras -le cayó la pelimorada para después darle un beso frances.

Después de callarlo, Saeko movio su cuerpo para posicionar su vagina cubierta por sus bragas y así dejar caer su intimidad sobre la cara del chico. Las tres lamían y mordían el pene del pelinegro con gran lujuria mientras este simplemente se dejaba llevar por la situación. Poco a poco, Rei, Saya y Saeko se percataron de algo del pene del chico.

-Takashi, te quieres venir no es asi -dijo Rei al percartarse que el miembro de Komuro estaba palpitando al mismo tiempo liberaba liquido preseminal.

-Liberalo Takashi -exclamo Saya lamiendo su hombria -liberalo para nosotras.

-Vamos Takashi sueltalo, no te contengas -decía Saeko lamiendo igual que las otras dos -cubremos con tu escencia.

-Chicas! -grito el pelinegro a un instante de venirse.

Se vino como un volcan activo, termino cubriendo el rostro de las chicas como si hubiera derramado jugo directamente sobre ellas.

-Increible -exclamo Saeko al sentir el semen del chico en su rostro.

-Delicioso -dijo Saya al limpiar el semen de su cara con sus dedos para después beber lo que juntaba en sus manos. Se exitaba al saborear el jugo del pelinegro.

-Rico -exclamo Rei tras lamer poco del semen que cayó en su mejilla la cual se derramaba.

Después de eso, Saeko se levanto, para ponerse a lado del chico y ponerse sobre la cama a cuatro levantando su trasero mientras lo meneaba de manera lenta y provocatibamente. Al ver esto, la castaña y Takagi les molesto.

-No es justo, porque tienes que ser tu la primera -exclamo Saya molesta.

-Sencillo, soy su prometida -les giño el ojo la pelimorada.

-Oigan tranquilas, tendran su turno -dijo Komuro sentandose en la cama.

Luego de haber dicho eso, acerco su cara a los gluteos de la pelimorada, le bajo la braga que tenia puesta y al tener a la vista su vagina comenzó a comersela. Al sentir la lengua de Komuro en su interior Saeko comenzó a gemir de placer.

-Sigue así Komuro... -exclamo Saeko llena de placer -sigue así y me... correre... -el extasís no le dejaba hablar.

-Aun no, cariño -dijo Takashi.

Dejo de lamer la vagina de Busujima para posicionar frente a esta abertura su miembro erecto. Empezó a frotarlo sobre el fruto prohibido de Saeko hasta que sin mas espera, la penetro en un solo golpe hasta lo mas profundo que podia.

-Dios! -exclamo Saeko adolorida por la repentina penetrada que le hizo -de un solo golpe... ya alcanzaste mi utero.

Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la kendoka y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Al ver esto, Rei y Saya sintieron envidia, querían ser ellas las que estuviera embistiendo Takashi. Veían el rostro de Saeko que reflejaba placer y extasís por las embestiduras del chico, también miraban como el pene de este entraba y salia con agresividan en el interior de la pelimorada. Ambas, sin apartar la mirada de ellos; comenzaron a masturbarse, primero metiendo sus dedos en sus intimidades apretando sus clitoris a la vez que se introducían un par de sus dedos para sentir en sus vaginas lo que Saeko sentía. A la vez, las dos se quitaron los brasiers que asficciaban sus pechos que se habían endurecido por la excitación. Con la otra mano apretaban los pezones de sus pechos que de igual manera se habían endurecido.

-Si, si correte Takashi! -oyeron decir de la kendoka que había caído ante la locuraal estar con el pelinegro.

El chico se había venido en el interior de Saeko en una gran descarga, la cual era el comienzo. Una vez se corrió en ella, la pelimorada, manteniendo el pene erecto de Komuro en su interior, comenzó a mover sus caderas lado a lado embestiendo suavemente al chico mientras el semen se derramaba de su vagina.

-Takashi, amor quitaba el sosten -pidio la pelimorada y este le cumplio al desabrocharle el brasier y dejar al aire sus pechos, tomo estos con las manos un momento y comenzo a apretarlos com fuerza y a juguetearlos.

Los solto y de nuevo puso sus manos en la cintura de Saeko. Takashi retomo la rienda y de nuevo comenzó a embestir a Saeko con la misma intensidad mientras Rei y Saya se percataban que de los senos de Busujima, se estaba derramando leche materna. Se acercaron lentamente a sus pechos de Saeko mientras seguia siendo cogida por el pelinegro y sin aviso, cada una tomo uno de sus senos para beber lo que salia de estos.

-Que estan haciendo? -pregunto Saeko mientras Takashi continuaba dandole -no beban de ellos, sino yo... -empezó a exitarse mas.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a beber de los pechos de la kendoka con mayor intensidad causando que los pezones de esta se pusieran duros y como consecuencia derramara mas leche de sus senos, la cual era bebida por ellas como si fueran bebes siendo amamantadas.

-Dios... vengo... Takashi me vengo... -dijo entre gemidos que daba.

-Vengamonos juntos -le respondio el chico al poner su rostro a la oreja de la pelimorada.

Llevó sus labios a los de Saeko y mientras se besaban, ambos se corrieron. Un mar de jugos seminales y vaginales se derramo de las intimidades conectadas de Busujima y Komuro, a la vez, los pechos de la chica derramaban mas de su leche, como si fueran un par de regaderas abiertas a todo dar, leche que era bebida por Saya y Rei.

Saeko saco el miembro de Takashi de su interior y se dejo caer sobre la cama, la pelimorada quedo exausta de la acción que le dio el chico, era tanta que el semen que derramo en su interior se desbordaba de su vagina mientras la leche de sus senos dejaba de salir.

-Increible -dijo Saeko con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

En eso, las otras dos chicas se acercaron a la pelimorada que yacía sobr la cama con la vista al techo, ambas abrieron sus bocas y dejaron caer sobre la boca de Saeko parte de la leche que derramo de sus senos, ella simplemente lo bebió como un jugo mas.

Takashi se sento de nuevo sobre la cama mientras veía a su prometida rendida ante el acto sexual que acababan de tener. Él respiro aliviado recuperando algo de sus fuerzas cuando sin aviso, Saya se acerco a gatas del chico para introducir su hombría en su boca.

-Saya... -decía el chico al sentir los labios y la legua de la chica comiendo su pene como si fuera una paleta helada que metio hasta lo mas profundo de su boca -Saya... si sigues así... me voy...

La pelirosa no le hizo caso, era lo que ella quería, que Takashi liberara su escencia en su boca. Comenzó a lamerle con mayor intensidad bajo la mirada de Rei, quien al igual que con Saeko, comenzó a masturbarse al verlos haciendo el amor. Saeko se levanto discretamente y vio que la castaña se mojaba viendo a los otros, así que decidió ayudarla.

-Que estas haciendo? -exclamo Rei al ver las manos de la kendoka, una en su zona intima y la otra apretando uno de sus senos.

-Quiero ayudarte -respondió Saeko. Comenzó a masturbarla mientras le jugaba uno de sus pechos a la vez que le mordia el cuello placibamente.

Saya seguía comiendo el miembro de Komuro con deleite cuando el pelinegro no pudo resistir mas por lo sensible que estaba.

-Saya! -dijo fuerte su nombre para después poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de Takagi y empujar su miembro con fuerza atraves de su boca cuando este se corria.

La pelirosa tragó todo lo que salio de la descarga de Takashi sin restringuirse, saboreaba el sabor y la especidad del liquido seminal del chico para finalmente tragarlo. Luego de eso, Saya se dejo caer sobre la cama con la vista al techo mientras abria sus piernas con vista al chico que seguia con el miembro erecto.

-Takashi, damelo, por favor -dijo Saya mientras algunos fluidos de su vagina se derramaban.

Sin hacerla esperar, tomo las piernas de la chica para abrirlas un poco mas e introducir su miembro en su zona intima en un solo golpe como con Saeko. Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras se acerca al rostro de Saya para besarla, de ahí, llevó sus labios a sus pechos para morderlos y jugar con ellos. En tanto, Saeko continuaba jugando con el cuerpo de la castaña, le metia sus dedos en su intimidad masturbandola en el acto mientras jugaba con sus senos e igual, se los mordía. Así hasta que Rei, se vino por el acto de los dedos de Busujima, esta para opacar su gemido al correrse, le beso, conectaron sus lenguas en el acto.

-Takashi... tu pene... tu pene se ensancha en... mi vagina... -decia Saya entre palcer y gemidos -vas... vas a destrozarme... me vengo!!!

Fue ahí cuando el pelinegro no aguanto mas y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Takagi, solto una descarga potente en su interior mientras se la enterraba profundamente en su vagina. Los fluidos de ambos se derramaban de Saya mientras Takashi le abrazaba con fuerza. De eso, tomo los gluteos de la pelirosa y la jalo para que terminará sobre él, así continuaron con lo que hacían. Saya comenzó a cabalgar el miembro de Komuro con lujuria, él jalo de ella nuevamente para que los pechos de esta cayeran sobre la cara del chico.

-Muerdelos Komuro... -decía Saya mientras lo montaba y los fluidos de ambos seguían fluyendo -muerdelos... son... tuyos... -decía de sus senos.

Tomo ambos con las manos para llevarlos a su boca donde comenzó a morderlos y a beber de ellos. Sin darse cuenta la pelirosa, Saeko se acerco a esta desde su trasero y viendo su agujero anal, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a lamerla.

-Que estas... -vio a la kendoka lamiendole su ano, sin embargo fue callada por Rei quien al voltear tomo sus labios y la beso.

Takashi seguía dandole a Saya por su vagina mientras Saeko le lamia por el trasero a la pelirosa a la vez que esta se maaturbaba mientras lo hacia. Rei besaba a Takagi cuando tomo la mano de Komuro para hacer que le masturbara mientras seguia penetrando a la pelirosa. Takashi empezó a aumentar la intensidad de sus embestiduras contra Saya hasta el punto de querer reventar en ella.

-Takashi te vas a venir... -exclamo la pelirosa -vente... lo quiero dentro... -al instante, Komuro enterro a lo mas profundo su pene en ella viniendose por segunda en Say, y la sexta vez al estar con las tres. Saya se separo de Komuro tras la emoción que le dio, de ahí ella le vio su miembro que seguia erecto como al inicio

-como es posible que aun lo tengas así de dura -exclamo Takagi al ver lo erecto que estaba.

-Mejor para mi -Rei se acosto sobre el chico y poniendo sus pechos contra los el torso del chico le beso a vista a de las otras dos -dime Takashi, aun tienes para darme a mi -pregunto.

-Claro que si -contesto el chico tomandola de la cintura para después girar y terminar sobre Rei. La puso de lado evanto su pierna derecha para ver su intimidad, acerco su rostro y comenzó a comersela con la lengua. Viendo esto, Saya se puso envidiosa.

-No es justo yo aun no habia terminado con Takashi -exclamo molesta Takagi.

-Ya tendras otra oportunidad -exclamo Saeko tomando los senos de la pelirosa con sus manos para manosearla.

-Espera -tomo las manos de Busujima y la aparto de ella -aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo -Saya se abalanzó sobre la pelimorada.

Takashi dejo de lamer la intimidad de la castaña y posiciono su miembro sobre la vagina de esta. La penetro con un poco de dificultad ya que su vagina era algo estrecha para él. Tras dar un gemido al sentir el miembro del chico en ella, este empezó a penetrarla con la misma fuerza que a las otras dos. A lado de ellos, Saya se había puesto sobre Saeko con su rostro sobre la vagina de la kendoka para beber el jugo que Takashi había derramado en ella y se le desbordaba, la pelimorada no se quedo atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Saya pues esta puso su vagina sobre el rostro de Saeko.

-Muy profundo... -dijo Rei llena de placer al sentir la cosa del chico dentro suyo -tu pene llega muy profundo... Takashi... te am... -no termino de hablar cuando los labios del chico llegaron a los suyos.

Y mientras se besaban, el pene de Komuro comenzó a hincharse, de nuevas cuentas iba a venirse. Takashi tomo los senos de Rei, comenzó a apretarlos y a juguetearlos para así aumentar la intensidad de su penetrada y venirse en su interior. Luego de hacer eso, tiro del brazo de la castaña para que al igual que con Saya esta terminará sobre él, pero esta vez ella quedaría sentada con la vista hacia adelanta mientras le daba la espalda al quedar montada sobre Takashi.

-Takashi eres un sucio al ponerme así -dijo Rei al ver la posición en la que le puso.

Tras sonreirle a la castaña tomo sus brazos y él comenzó a embestirla en la posición que estaban. Rei seguia gimiendo mientras le daban y Saya continuaba lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en el interior de Saeko, la cual hacia lo mismo con Takagi. Rei no podia aguantar, tanto era el placer que le proporcionaba el chico que ella iba a estallar desde su utero.

-Takashi... me corró... oíste... me corró... correte conmigo... -suplico la chica.

El pelinegro se sentó, de nuevo tomando los senos de Rei a la vez que le besaba en los labios, aunmentaron la intensidad de lo que hacían hasta el punto donde el chico se vino en ella corriendose llenandola lo mas profundo al mismo tiempo que ella. Sin embargo no eran los unicos, Busujima y Takagi se corrieron de igual forma al escuchar los gemidos que daban estos manchando el rostro una de la otra con sus fluidos.

 _Fin del lemon_ Después de tremendo momento que le hicieron pasar al chico, las tres se acurrucaron sobre el chico al descansar en la cama. Rei se acurruco del lado derecho de Takashi mientras Saya del izquierdo mientras Saeko estaba acostada sobre el pecho del chico, las tres abrazandolo sin soltarlo. Y mientras recuperaban energías por el momento, Saeko le contó sobre la peculiar tradición de su familia ya que le dijo que conservaría su apellido una vez se casaran.

-Así que puedo tener un harem -dijo Takashi recuperando fuerzas -que no la poligamia esta prohibida en japón.

-La tradición de mi familia es mas antigua que la formación de este país -comentó Saeko -nosotros nos regimos por las viejas costumbres -hablaba de su familia Busujima -y que dices, quieres tenernos como tu harem.

-Ustedes que dicen -pregunto Takashi a las chicas -ustedes estan de acuerdo.

-Siendo franca no -respondia Saya -yo queria tenerte solo para mi, pero con esto de que vas a casar con ella -Saeko -me molesta, pero si con esto del harem, puedo tenerte aunque tenga que compartirte lo haré.

-Pienso, lo mismo -decia Rei envolviendose en su brazo -cuando te aleje de mi, perdí al unico que me valoraba por mas de lo que merecia, te lo dije antes y lo vuelto a decir, no quiero perderte esta vez -derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Takashi movio su brazo que tenia Rei y le limpio la lagrima que iba a derramar.

-Tranquila, no me gusta ver una chica llorar -dijo a la castaña, de ahí miro a Saeko -y tu? estas de acuerdo con esto.

-Por mi no hay problema -respondio Saeko como si nada -yo ya tengo para mi, yo les conte del harem cuando me hablaste de tu preocupación por ellas.

-Si es así -suspiro el chico -hagamos que esto funcione, aunque... que pasara si alguien se entera de esto, como nuestros padres -pregunto Takashi intrigado por si llegaba a pasar esto.

-Tranquilo -se le acerco Saeko lentamente al rostro -iremos resolviendo las cosas a su tiempo.

-Bien, pero, hay que hacer algo mas que solo hacer el amor -no le gustaba calificarlo del otro modo -tengamos salidas juntos o por pareja.

-Me agrada esa idea -dijo Rei abrazando con ternura al chico.

-De acuerdo -exclamo Saya acurrucandose igual.

Al cabo de una hora, ya cuando la noche la habia caído y las chicas se habían dado una ducha para quitarse los olores resultantes de lo anterior; esto mientras el pelinegro ponia a lavar las prendas que estas utilizaron e igual quedaron olorosas y pegajosas. Después de eso, llevó a cada una de estas a sus hogares correspondientes, mientras la kendoka se quedaba en casa cocinando ya no había para que cenace esa noche. Llevó a cada una de vuelta a su casa antes de que sus padres levantaran sospechas pues seria raro que un grupo de jovenes se pusiera a estudiar hasta mas tarde. Dejo primero a Saya en su hogar y al final a Rei en su hogar.

-Te vere mañana -dijo al despedirse de cada una.

-Hasta mañana Takashi -respondieron Rei y Saya al dejarlas en sus hogares correspondientes para irse de regreso hasya su hogar algo retirado.

Por su parte cuando Saya entro en la imponente mansión de su familia su madre le recibió tras ir a verla en su habitación.

-Te divertiste con Komuro-kun hija -dijo su madre al estar pegada a la puerta del cuarto de Saya al entrar con ella.

-Mamá -exclamo la pelirosa al ver que su madre había entrado en su habitación -que haces, sabes que no me gusta que entren aquí.

-Soy tu madre y como tal puedo entrar a donde sea en esta casa -respondió Yuriko ha su hija -sabes -sonrió a Saya -recuerdo cuando eras una niña y te molestabas cada que te decía que te ibas a casar a Komuro-kun, pero nunca decias que no a eso, siempre estas apegada a él.

-Mamá que intestas decir -pregunto Saya ante el comentario de su madre.

-Lo averiguaras el día de tu cumpleaños, hija, hasta entonces espero que no hagas abuela antes de tiempo -dijo al acercarse a Saya y abrazarla poniendo su cara contra su escote.

-No se de que hablas mamá -exclamo la pelirosa nerviosa con lo decia su madre.

-Hija, crees que no me doy cuenta, pero se que lo haces con el chico -dijo Yuriko con el rostro de su hija aun en contra de sus pechos -esta bien, yo igual era traviesa a tu edad antes de conocer a tu padre, no le dire a tu padre tranquila, solo no lo vuelvas una adicción.

-Esta bien, tu también tranquila mamá -fue lo que le respondió a su madre tras separarse de ella.

Dejo a su hija sola en su habitación para ir a por algun lado de la mansión. De ahí Saya puso seguro a la puerta y cerró las persianas de su cuarto para cabiarse con mas privacidad, no sin antes probarse un vestido que Saeko le habia comprado al estar en aquella tienda.

 _Flashback_

Cuando anduvieron en la tienda con Saeko y Rei, la empleada llevo a las chicas a una sección privada del comerció a petición de la kendoka. Era una sección donde habían disfracea eroticos y demas cosas de esto como cuerdas para Shibari (bondage japones) y trajes de latex, incluso habían vibradores y dildos.

-Esto es aterrador -exclamo Saya al ver las cosas que habían en aquella sección apartada de la tienda.

-Saya -dijo Saeko entregandole un paquete que contenia una prenda erotica.

Cuando la pelirosa vio con detalle que era lo que le estaba entregando se incomodo un poco.

-Oye, yo no voy a usar esto -se sonrojo por la verguenza de pensar de como se veria con el traje que le entrego.

-Claro que lo usaras, pero no ahora -decía Saeko -lo usaras cuando quieras, de seguro a Takashi le gustará cuando te veo con él, ya lo compre ademas. Descuida te quedará te lo aseguro, es de tu talla no.

-Si, gracias supongo -exclamo Takagi tomando el traje en sus manos.

-Rei quieres uno así también -pregunto Busujima a la castaña.

-No descuida, yo tengo uno así en casa -le respondió Miyamoto a la pelimorada con un poco de pena.

 _Fin del flashback_.

-Ahora cuando ocupare -se pregunto Saya tras ponerse un traje de conejo negro estilo playboy con orejas y una cola de algodón que levantaba, redondeaba y resaltaba su busto y trasero -solo esperó a Takashi le guste.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rei, cuando ella llegó a su casa encontró a su madre en la sala de la habitación practicando con un palo largo como si fuera una lanza en el lugar vistiendo ropas deportivas.

-Estoy en casa -dijo Rei anunciando que llegó al lugar.

-Rei, por fin llegas -exclamo su madre al recibirla recargandose con su lanza de practicas -estuvo duro el estudio -dijo la mujer.

-Algo, debo estudiar mas si no quiero repetir el año de nuevo -respondio Rei.

-Mas te vale -dijo la castaña mayor.

-Y papá -pregunto.

-Fue a ver algo de su trabajo, se esta esforzando mas de lo habitual -exclamo su mamá -por cierto, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo, no se que es a mi no me conto al respecto -le comento -solo espero que no hayas hecho nada malo.

-Gracias mamá -dijo Rei.

-Cambiate la ropa y baja a su cenar, tu comida se enfria -en eso su madre volvio a lo que hacía.

Rei fue hasta su habitación y se quito el uniforme, pero antes de ponerse ropa mas comoda; fue a su armario de donde saco un viejo uniforme de un trabajo de medio turno que tuvo antes de su padre la descubriera y lo hicieran cerrar. Saco de una caja que tenia escondida un traje de maid de falda corta y corset **(como el de misaki de kaichou wa maid-sama)** se probó el traje que no se había puesto desde de un año y se miro al espejo que tenia en su cuarto.

-Aun me queda -dijo a si misma la castaña al ver que le resaltaba la figura -espero que a Takashi-sama le guste -dijo a broma del sama por el vestido.

Eso pasaba por esos lados de Tokonohuso. Por otro lado, en una zona residencial cercano a la casa de los Miyamoto, exactamente en la casa de los padres de Komuro, el padre de Rei se había reunido con la madre de Takashi a solas. Esto ya que su marido había enviado a su hacer algunas compras a la ciudad. Tadashi queria saber si su hijo de Rukia estaba involucrado con la investigación que se estaba llevando a cabo de forma discreta por la policia de la ciudad, la mujer le dio la respuesta que no queria escuchar.

-Eres de los zetas entonces -exclamo Tadashi al estar sentando frente a la madre de Takashi a solas en su casa -era de esperarse, cuando estabamos en la secundaria tu controlabas a los matones de la escuela -sonrio el inspector por ironia.

-Tu también estabas a mi merced, ademas ser del cartel de los zetas nunca fue lo mió, de mi tio si, él es la inspiración de Takashi, él lo admiraba mucho de niño y él a mi hijo -dijo Rukia en respuesta al hombre de quien se hizo amigo en la preparatoria.

-Eso lo explica todo -Miyamoto miro al techo -sabes que lo enviaran a la carcel, si lo descubren.

-Se que eso no pasará, o si Tadashi -decia con autoridad la madre del chico -solo espero que esto no arruine nuestro convenio que hicimos hace diez años.

-Lo mismo digo, es por el futuro de nuestros hijos después de todo -respondió el padre de Rei -ademas ahora estoy en deuda con Takashi por salvar a mi familia.

-Eso y el hecho que nuestros hijos hicieron la misma promesa -exclamo Rukia.

-Muy cierto -dijo Tadashi.

De regreso en la casa de Takashi y Saeko, el chico había vuelto para oler a la entrada un guisado que prepara la chica en la cocina.

 _Mas lemon_ _y un poco mas hardcore_

-Hey que cocinas -pregunto al entrar en la cocina y ver que la pelimorada solo vestia un delantal blanco, no tenia nada mas cubriendole el cuerpo, se veia su trasero y el borde de sus senos al estar de espaldas al chico.

-Hago un guisado de verduras -dijo Saeko dandose la vuelta para ver a Takashi ruborizado en toda su cara -porque esa cara.

-Porque vistes así -pregunto el pelinegro al ver el escote pronunciado de la chica por el delantal.

-Tiene algo de malo -exclamo Saeko.

-Que tal si alguien te llega a ver -dijo Takashi cuando esta se dio la vuelta y volvio a lo cocinaba.

-Quien el vecino -respondió sarcastica -el unico que me verias tu, ademas ya me has visto desnuda cual es el problema -dijo apagando la estufa.

-Que puedo llegar y hacer esto -sin hacer ruido se había quitado la ropa quedando desnudo igual que su prometida.

Llegó por la espalda a esta y metiendo sus manos en el delantal tomo los senos de esta y comenzó a manosearlos, a la vez aparecio en la entrepierna de la chica el miembro del chico duro y tieso el cual se estaba frotando debajo de la vagina de Saeko.

-Como es posible que lo tengas así, no tiene ni dos horas de que lo hicimos -dijo sesando cuando el calor cubria su cuerpo.

-Verte de este modo, me pone así que esperabas -exclamo el chico mordiendo provocativamente su cuello. Después de eso, Takashi se agacho y puso su rostro contra el culo de la chica para así comenzar lamerla de nuevo.

-Dios, con solo tu lengua haces que corra, eres malo Takashi -dijo Saeko intentando no gemir.

Puso su mano contra la cabeza del chico para siguiera lamiendole hasta que se vino en el rostro de Komuro. el cual se trago los liquidos que salieron de su vagina.

-Sabes -decía al chico -la comida esta muy caliente, debemos esperar a que se enfríe.

-Que tienes en mente -exclamo Takashi.

-Algo que te exitara mucho -dijo Saeko.

Los dos fueron a cama de nuevas cuentas, pero esta vez lo harían de una manera mas sucia. La pleimorada había comprado en aquella tienda unas cuerdas para shibari y unos cuantos aparatillos, como vibradores inalambricos y uno de cable. Un consolador de interruptor de tamaño promedio y un antifaz.

Saeko estaba amarrado sus manos en la espalda, sus pechos estaban resaltados por una atadura que le hizo el chico que pasaba por encima y debajo de sus senos dandole esa firmeza. A la vez, de sus pechos tenia pegados en cada uno un vibrador inalambrico con cinta en la punta sus pechos, estos estaban encendidos. En su culo tenia metido el vibrador alambrico y en su vagina tenia el consolador encendido e introducido hasta a donde este podia, Komuro lo había puesto en el maximo nivel para complacer a la pelimorada la cual la tenia sentada sobre sus rodillas con los ojos tapados por el antifaz mientras la chica tenia en su boca el pene del chico el cual lamia y succionaba para que se corriera.

-Saeko! -exclamo Takashi viniendose en su boca.

Esta no resistió la descarga que le dio el chico y saco de su boca el pene haciendo que el semen de este se derramará sobre su cara, pelo y pechos; aun así logró capturar algo de los liquidos del chico en su lengua, la cual saboreo, mastico y después trago bajo la mirada de Komuro.

-Takashi, ya no aguanto, ponlo en mi interior, damelo todo -exclamo la chica.

El consolador en su vagina ya hanía hecho que se corriera dos veces, el par de vibradores en sus pechos hacían que derramará leche de ellas y el vibrador que tenia en su trasero hacia que esta se temblaran sus gluteos por la sensación.

-Te has corrido ya tres veces en mi boca, haz lo mismo en abajo -pidio la pelimorada.

-Primero limpialo -hablo de su pene.

Movio su pene a la mejilla de a kendoka y esta lo tomo con su lengua para empezar a limpiarlo con él pedía. Una vez lo hizo, tomo a Saeko y la puso a cuatro con su trasero en alto. Saco de su interior el vibrador, con la abertura y lubricación que quedo en su ano le clavo su pene.

-Ahhh! -gimio Saeko al sentir el miembro del chico en su agujero anal -tu pene es tan grande... -decía entre gemidos -siento como roza al consolador en mi vagina.

Embestia a la kendoka con mas fuerza y brutalidad complaciente para ambos. Habían fluidos preseminales derramandose de donde le penetro a Saeko mientras que de sus pechos se levantaban sus pezoned haciendo que los vibrsdores que ahí tenia se cayeran. Su vagina derrmaba mas y mas fluidos que antes parecia que iba a expulsar el juguete sexual si se corria.

-Saeko! -exclamo Takashi a un segundo de correrse en el interior anal de la chica.

Cuando él se vino, ella también lo hizo, tanta fue la fuerza que logró expulsar al consolador que tenia adentro. Después de eso, Takashi saco su hombría de Saeko y le quito el antifaz, hizo que esta montará su miembro estando aun atada. Se sento sobre el pene del pelinegro haciendo que entrará en su vagina humectada hasta no mas poder y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

-Si, si, si! -decia a placer al ser cojida por el chico quien solo le miraba mientras tenia sus manos en la cintura de Saeko mientras la montaba -correte Takashi, correte conmigo! -grito.

-Saeko! Saeko!! Saeko!!! -gritaba el nombre de su prometida.

-Takashi! Takashi!! Takashi!!! -grito igual.

-SAEKO!!!!!!/TAKASHI!!!!!! -gritaron ambos al culminar el climax juntos.

 _Fin del lemon Hardcore._

Deshizo los nudos con los que ató a Saeko y estos se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama, recuperando el aliento.

-Te amo, Saeki -dijo Takashi tomando la mano de Saeko.

-Yo también te amo, Takashi -entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.


	26. capítulo 26

Una vez que pasaron las doce de la noche. Takashi había terminado desnudo y durmiendo con Saeko sobre él, en el mismo estado mientras sus olores entre mezclados se discipaban con el pasar de la noche. En la ciudad, en la casa de Rika Minami y Shizuka Marikawa. La morena detective desnuda en la cama, veía a su amiga dormir placidamente en las mismas fachas mientras recordaba un viejo terror que ellas iban a vivido.

 _Flashback_

Fue cuando Rika y Shizuka tenían 17 años e iban a la preperatoria en aquella misma ciudad de Tokonohuso. Un día, al terminar las clases; estas estaban siendo seguidas por un grupo de delincuentes de su instituto hasta un parque donde las acorralaron y las llevaron hasta el baño donde las sometieron e intentaron violarlas.

-Malditos puercos! -grito Rika mientras dos de los jovenes la tomaron de los brazos por la espalda -nos la van a pagar!

-Callate perra! -grito uno de los delincuentes dandole un golpe en el estomago a la morena.

-Rika!! -grito Shizuka al ver que atacaban fisicamente a su amiga.

Ella estaba sometida con los brazos hacia atras, a la vez que estaba inclinado su torso hacia adelante. Entonces, el depravado que la tenia agarrada por o

atras comenzó a levantar la falda de la rubia seguido que le movieron sus bragas, mientras aquel que había golpeado a Rika se acerco a la boca de Marikawa y la tomo con su mano.

-Si tanto quieren gritar -dijo el hombre, abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón, sacando su miembro -griten con estas.

Tanto el sujeto que sostenia por la boca a Shizuka como el que la tenua por detras, sacaron sus miembros. Los dos que tenían sometida a Rika hicieron lo mismo, le levantaron la falda y sus bragas se la movieron a modo de ver sus dos orificios.

-Shizuka -susurró Rika mientras dejaba caer una serie de lagrimas al igual que su amiga al ver que iban a ser violadas.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Shizuka -susurró Minami cara a cara con la rubia dormida estando sobre ella cuando esta dormía.

-Rika... -exclamo Shizuka despertando tras oír el susurro de su amiga -...que pasa...

-Nada, no es nada -desvio la mirada y sonrió -solo duerme -se acosto a su derecha de su amiga y le dio la espalda.

-Es por lo que hice con Takashi-kun o... porque recordaste esa vez -dijo la enfermera sentandosé para ver a su amiga.

-Ambas -contesto Rika sentadose a lado de su amiga -juré que iba defenderte siempre, pero no pude hacer nada ese horrible día -dijo con la mirada baja -luego, prometí que no permitiría que ninguna persona te tocaría sin mi permiso -se reprendio ella sola.

-Rika! -se enojo Shizuka y levanto la voz a su amiga -se que soy torpe y que siempre me meteré en lios, se que me ayudaras cuando pasen esas cosas pero... -miro directamente a los ojo de Rika -eso no te da permiso a decirme a quien le entregó mi virginidad -cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado -si lo hice con Takashi-kun es problema nuestro, ademas que tiene de malo que dos personas que se aman hagan el amor.

-Que tiene de malo? -exclamo Minami perpleja ante lo que decía Shizuka -te acostaste con un menor de edad. Shizuka pueden demantarte por abuso infantil, o que tal si terminas embarazada, ese chico es un estudiante y tu una profesora, relaciones como esa no están permitidas. Además, quien no dice que ese chico solo te utilice para... satisfacerse. Quien asegura que no logrará lo que chicos de esa vez nos quisieron ha ser. O peor...

-Basta Rika! -se enojo mas -tu no conoces a Takashi-kun como yo. Se como es él, es tierno, amable y considerado conmigo y no me trata como una inutil como tu! -eso hirió a su amiga -y que si me deja embarazada, él tomaria la responsabilidad del bebé -apenas termino de decir eso ella se acosto de nuevo y le dio la espalda a su amiga.

-Shizuka, yo... -no le dejo terminar.

-Por favor, Minami, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela -le ignoró.

En tanto eso pasaba en aquel lado de la ciudad. En otro punto, el jefe de los Yakuza Akagawe ahogaba la pena de haber hechado a su hijo y de haberlo desheradado con alcohol. Este hombre estaba apunto de servirse mas del trago en su vaso cuando su segundo al mando aparecio para quitarle la botella.

-Jefe creo que ya ha bebido demasiado -le quito la botella y la puso lejos de Akagawe.

-No puedo creer que haya corrido a mi hijo de mi casa -exclamo ebrió y arrepentido de lo que hice -pero ese mocoso no seguía ni mas minima recomendación que le daba desde que era pequeño. Siempre pensé que maduraría con el tiempo, pero ni eso.

-Señor, si lo hubiera dejado aquí en el clan, independientemente de nombrarlo su sucesor o no. Tsunouda hubiera llevado a la ruina al grupo -exclamo Yuuji.

-Lo se, Yuuji, lo se -dijo Akagawe -solo esperó que le vaya bien, y si no, que muera con dignidad.

Hubo algo de silencio en el lugar por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Fue en ese momento que entró uno de sus empleados acelerado y agitado al bar donde estaba.

-Akagawe-sama! -grito el empleado al entrar.

-Que pasa Katsumoto-san -dijo Yuuji.

-No es buen momento, sabes -exclamo el líder.

-Señor, estaba haciendo el mantenimiento de las armas de reserva, cuando me percate que faltaba un arma del inventario -dijo el hombre.

-Que? cual arma? -pregunto Akagawe.

-Su pistola señor y algunos cargadores llenos -termino de darle el informe.

-Ese mocoso -exclamo Akagawe levantandose de su silla en la que estaba.

Por otro lado de la ciudad. En un almacen abandonado de Tokonohuso. El chico oxigenado lo había vuelto su refugio, el sitió estaba decayente y putrefacto, pero esto no le importaba.

-Una bala para Yuuki -exclamo Tsunouda colocando el cartucho en el arma -otra para ti, padre -le quito el seguro al arma -y un cartucho completo para ti, Takshi Komuro -apunto hacia la entrada del lugar.

Al día siguiente, cuando el día de escuela había terminado. Takashi se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos ya que iba a quedarse por el castigo que le levantaron tras pelear nuevamente con Tsunouda.

-Te veremos después viejo -dijeron Morita e Imamura saliendo del instituto.

-Nos vemos chicos -se despidió Takashi de ellos -y ustedes, que van ha hacer.

-Bueno... -exclamo Saya cuando a sus espaldas en la entrada, aparecio el auto que la llevaba a casa por parte de los empleados de su familia -parece que ya llegaron por mi. Supongo que te vere mañana Takashi -se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse al vehículo que la llevaría a casa.

-Nos vemos luego Saya -se despidió Komuro. Sin saberlo, desde un auto aparcado algo lejos; estaban tomando fotografias a Takashi y sus amigos.

-Yo también debo irme Komuro -exclamo Rei -mi mamá no quiere que repta de nuevo el curso.

-Entiendo, si pasa algo, avisame -le sonrio el pelinegro a lo que Rei se sintió feliz.

-Iras caminando hasta tu casa, quieres que te lleve en la moto -dijo Helen acercandose a la castaña.

-Lo harían -se sintió feliz Rei.

-Oye sabes que en la moto solo pueden ir dos personas -mencionó Ricardo.

-Quien dijo que ibas a ir con nosotras pendejo -exclamo Helen mirando con enojo a su novio, saco una lista de su bolsillo y se entregó -tu te me vas al super a comprar despensa y el reemplazo del foco del baño.

-Y porque yo -respondió indignado el chico.

-Desde hace una semana te he dicho que hay que ir a comprar la despensa y que madres me respondias -Helen escondia su ira a medias.

 _Flashback_

La morena se estaba duchando la noche anterior, cuando se quemo el foco del baño al estar ella en la pileta.

-Oye Ricardo! se quemo el foco! -grito la chica desde el baño.

-Y que quieres que haga! -le grito el hacker desde la sala.

-Hay que ir comprar otro! -le contesto Helen -también hay que comprar lo de este mes de la despensa!

-Después vamos! -respondió con flojera el chico -la proxima semana! -dejo en colera a su novia.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Vas a comprar ahora o te doy otra madriza como esa vez -dijo molesta Helen luego de recordarle lo que anoche.

-Dame la lista y el dinero -se intimido el chico ya que sabía como era su novia.

-O no tu lo pagas esta vez -comento con el mismo estado de animo -y mas vale que no compres tu pendejadas de nuevo o rompo tu computadora.

-Esta bién -dijo convencido el chico -donde esta el super mas cercano -exclamo hacia Takashi y Saeko.

-Hacia el este, a unos cuarenta minutos caminando -le dijo Komuro.

-Mejor empieza a caminar -exclamo Helen con una sonrisa de superioridad y felicidad al hacerle sufrir a su novia ya que sabía que destaba caminar por mas de cinco minutos -nos vamos -le sonrio triunfante a Rei.

-Si -dijo tranquila Miyamoto -nos vemos luego, Takashi, Saeko -se acerco al pelinegro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y al igual que con Saya, les tomaron fotos a Rei, Helen y Ricardo cuando estos se retiraron del colegio por alguien desconocido desde un auto aparcado a la distancia. Una vez estos se fueron y dejaron solos a Takashi y la pelimorada de Saeko. Ella tomo el brazo de Komuro y se acurruco sobre él.

-Que pasa -le pregunto el pelinegro al verla sonriente a la chica.

-Que, no puedo acurrucarme sobre ti -dijo Saeko mirando tiernamente al pelinegro.

-Sabes que me gusta estar pegado a ti, de muchas formas -dijo lo ultimo desviando la mirada ya que pensó en otra cosa cuando exclamo lo final -pero, ya debo volver o sino el director puede que me aumente el castigo.

-Cierto -solto a Takashi y se puso delante de él -quieres que te espere, puedo quedarme en mi salón hasta que termines -sugirió.

-Bueno -Takashi recordo lo ocurrido ayer con la profesora Marikawa, comenzó a temer que algo como eso se repitiera -no te aburriras ahí sola -comento el chico.

-Un poco tal vez, pero... -no termino de hablar cuando una voz femenina desconocida para Takashi, pero conocida para Saeko se hizo a escuchar.

-Saeko-sama -ambos voltearon y miraron a una mujer de cabello azul marino muy oscuro con un mechon de su pelo que le cubria un ojo. Esta mujer era de 32 años, vestia ropa formal y de color negro se acerco a Saeko.

-Touka, que haces aquí -exclamo Busujima al verla.

-Quien es ella -pregunto Takashi ante la precencia de la extraña mujer para él.

-Ella es Touka Kimori -se la presento su prometida -miembro de la familia Busujima, ella me llevaba a la escuela cuando era mas pequeña y me cuidaba cuando mis padres estaban ocupados.

-Un gusto en conocerla Touka-san -saludo a la mujer.

-Usted es el prometido de Saeko-sama, también es un gusto -dijo para después ignorarlo para dirigir su mirada y voz a la pelimorada -Saeko-sama, su padre me envia a buscarla, quiere hablar con usted.

-Hablar sobre que? -pregunto la kendoka ante lo dicho por la mujer.

-Solo me pidió venir a buscarla y llevarla, no me dio explicación alguna -exclamo Touka.

-Supongo que debo ir -miro a Takashi y le sonrio a la vez que se despedia de él -te veré después, cielo -igual le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

-Te veré en casa, cariño -le devolvio el beso a la pelimorada.

La mujer que había ido por Saeko la subio a un auto en el que había venido. Igual, le tomaron fotografias por esa persona desconocida que vigilaba a Takashi desde el incognito. Era la detective Fujibayashi quien tenia por encargo averiguar quien era Komuro Takashi.

-"La hija del general Takagi, la hija de Miyamoto, pero..." -decía la inspectora revisando laa fotografias que tomo -"quienes son ustedes dos" -reviso las fotos que les tomo a Ricardo y Helen -"y tu quien eres, jovencita" -exclamo al ver la foto que les saco a Saeko -"todas son cercanas a este chico, pero tu lo eres mas, verdad".

La inspectora dejo de ver las fotografias que tomo a Takashi y sus conocidos para mirar que Komuro volvia al interior del colegio. En eso, se percato que a las cercanias de la escuela, andaba un sujeto con una sudadera negra con capucha y un pantalón de mezclilla. Este vigilaba a Takashi y a la vez mantenia su mano en la bolsa que contenia el abrigo.

-"Quien eres tu, desde hace rato llevas mirando al chico" -pregunto Fujibayashi en su mente al ver al tipo.

Quien era el tipo era nadie mas ni menos que Tsunouda, llevaba la pistola que robo a su padre consigo junto a los cargadores de respaldo para el arma. Estaba a la espera de Komuro y Miku quienes no salian de la escuela. La peliroja de Yuuki se mantenia en el salón, ella desde que salio de su casa hasta la escuela, fue seguida por Tsunouda al percatarse que era él, no queria salir del instituto por miedo a que le hiciera algo peor que lo ocurrido ayer al llegar a su casa. El delicuente la llevaba acosando desde la mañana y esperaba a que saliera junto a Takashi aguardando el momento preciso para sacar su pistola y atacarlos.

En tanto, Takashi estaba realizando la labor que le impuso el profesor de deportes por parte del director como parte de su castigo de un mes. Komuro estaba limpiando solo la piscina de natación bajo techo que tenia la escuela en la academia.

-Que quede bien reluciente Komuro -dijo el profesor viendo a Takashi limpiando la alberca -te llevara unas dos horas o menos limpiarlo y rellenar de agua este lugar, suerte chico -se fue el profesor dejando a Takashi ahí.

-Si señor -exclamo Takashi barriendo el piso de la alberca cuando el profesor se iba. Él se había quitado la ropa del uniforme para ponerse su ropa deportiva para lavar el lugar.

Takashi se quedo aliviado un instante ya que no veria a la Shizuka ya que se sentia incomodo con ella por lo que dijo esta ayer. La mujer se la había declarado y tuvo relaciones con esta en el colegio aunque por fortuba de ambos nadie supo de eso, al menos hasta donde sabían. El maestro de educación fisica iba de salida del colegio, paso por el pasillo donde estaba la enfermería y de este estaba saliendo la rubia encargada de este lugar.

-Tenjima-sensei, ya se va -dijo Shizuka al ver que el maestro iba en dirección a la entrada.

-Si, Marikawa-sensei, porque, necesita algo de mi -pregunto el profesor deteniendose un momento.

-No, lo que pasa es -se pauso un momento Shizuka -el director dijo que le dio a Takashi para realizar labores hoy por su castigo...

-Si lo puse a limpiar la piscina, acaso lo necesita -pregunto Tenjima.

-No, solo quería saber si era correcto que lo pusieron a su disposición -dijo inocente la enfermera.

-De acuerdo, si lo necesita sabe donde buscarlo Marikawa-sensei, hasta mañana -dijo el profesor para después seguir su camino he irse a su casa.

-Muchas gracias, Tenjima-sensei -dijo sonriente mientras veía que su compañero de trabajo se iba -con que, en la piscina -dijo a si misma Shizuka trayendo un plan entre manos.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, cuando Helen llevaba a Rei hasta su casa en la moto. Estas dos conversaban mientras se dirigían a la casa de la castaña.

-Siempre pelean ustedes dos -exclamo Rei estando aferrada a la mexicana desde su cintura mientras usaba el casco del chico.

-Hablas de mi y Ricardo -dijo Helen sin apartar la vista del camino -siempre hemos sido un par de pelioneros, es normal pelearse con tu pareja, aunque él y yo peleamos por casi todo, pero; de no ser por eso no seriamos novios -lo dijo con nostalgia y felicidad

-Como se conocieron ustedes? fue antes de conocer a Takashi? -pregunto Rei.

-Si fue antes de conocer a tu novio -ella decidió contarle esa pequeña historia a la castaña -fue durante la secundaria haya en mexico. En el segundo año, un chico de mi salón comenzó a molestarme, me ponia apodos y me fastidiaba en todo momento, en las clases, en el descanso, una vez hasta en el baño. Me arrojaba cosas como insectos o bolas de papel. Una vez llegó me llevó limite. Me había quedado dormida en clase y él y sus amigos pintaron mi cara con plumones, me dibujaron un pene y una estupidez en mi cara. Cuando desperte todos en el salón se estaban riendo de mi, así que con la verguenza me salí del salón al baño a quitarme la tinta.

-Nadie hizo nada para detener al que te molestaba -pregunto Rei -ni siquiera Ricardo.

-Ricardo era quien me molestaba -dijo Helen -era el cerebrito del salón y le agradaba a los maestros. A mi era la unica que molestaba. Así que recorde el consejo que medio mi hermano al entrar en la escuela. "Si alguien te molesta y ya le dijsite que le pare, tu partele su madre y me arreglo luego con la escuela". Cuando volví al salón traía conmigo varias botellas de refresco de cola agitados y los vacie sobre él frente a todos. Luego empezamos a pelear a madrazos o bueno, golpes en el salón -Rei aun no entendia el mexicanismo -nos separaron los maestros y nos llevaron a la dirección y lo expulsaron de la escuela, antes de irse le pregunte porque de todos en el salón me molestaba a mi y me respondió "te vale madres".

-Que? -pregunto Rei ante el termino.

-Que me importaba un bledo -le explico el tecnocismo -luego me dijo que porque era la mas irresponsable del salón. Me enoje y le dije que ese no era motivo para molestar de ahí no lo volvía ver hasta en la preparatoria. Termino en mi salón. Me prepare para agarrarlo a golpes si empezaba a molestarme de nuevo, pero ahoea estaba diferente, era igual de mamón, molesto pues; pero ya no me molestaba a mi. De hecho comenzó a ayudarme en las clases sin que le pidiera su ayuda. Lo cual fue incomodo, solo me ayudaba a mi quien siempre me molesto en secundaria hasta que un día le pregunte su cambio.

 _Flashback_

Eran los días cuando ambos mexicanos estudiaban el primer año de preparatoria en su nación. Helen había llegado a su salón cuando se entero de algo por parte de sus compañeros de la clase.

-La exposición era para hoy?! -dijo tras oír que era la fecha para presentar el proyecto que les habían dejado -que haré, primer parcial y ya reprobe -entro en histeria la morena. Derrepente, alguien le pegó con la palma de su mano desde la parte de atras de cabeza.

-Siempre seras una irresponsable con las tareas verdad -era Ricardo quien le había pegado -toma -le entregó una hoja de libreta con palabras en ella.

-Que es esto? -pregunto Helen.

-Tu parte de la exposición, pendeja -dijo el chico -sabía que olvidarías el proyecto y como es algo que debíamos hacer en parejas le dije a la maestra que tu serías mi equipo. Ahora aprende lo que escribi o de plano reprobaras -se alejo el hacker.

Mas tarde aquel día, durante el receso. En una parte donde tenían privacidad en la escuela, estos dos estaban comiendo y a la vez conversaban.

-Saque con seis, al menos no reprobe. Porque derrepente me ayudas -le pregunto la Morena -siempre me molestabas en la secundaria. Que ahora te gusto? -dijo en burla.

-Un poco si, tal vez -exclamo apenado el chico causanfo rubor en la -te heche de menos, solo puedo decir eso.

-Eres raro -exclamo Helen incomodada para desviar mirada del chico para beber su jugo -yo también te heche de menos.

 _Fin del flashback._

-Una semana después comezamos a salir de manera oficial, un mes luego descubrimos uno del otro que somos sicarios cuando el tio abuelo de Takashi nos contrato para ser guardaespaldas de él ya que estaba en las ultimos, el hombre nos trataba como si fueramos sus nietos, era un hombre amable y dulce. Una pena que murio -dijo Helen.

-Takashi nunca me contó de él o que tenia sangre mexicana -exclamo Rei hablando del pariente de Komuro.

-Tal vez porque nunca se presento la oportunidad de hablar de ese tema -dijo la chica cuando ya iba conduciendo por una zona urbana.

-Da vuelta aquí -exclamo la castaña cuando se dio cuenta que estaban entrando en la calle que estaba su casa. La sicaria la dejo en la puerta a la amiga de Komuro de su hogar y se despidieron ese día -gracias, Helen -Rei le entrego el casco que le presto.

-No hay porque, los amigos de Takashi son amigos nuestros -exclamo la mexicana atando el casco que le dio a Miyamoto en la moto para después retirarse.

Mas tarde en la escuela Fujimi, Takashi había terminado de limpiar y rellenar la alberca que tenia la escuela tras casi una hora de haber comenzado a darle mantenimiento.

-40 minutos me llevó limpiarla esta vez, fueron 10 minutos menos -dijo Takashi tras recoger la manguera para después guardarla y tras haberle cerrado al grifo donde lleno la piscina -supongo que me podre ir temprano esta vez -iba a salir de la enorme habitación cuando se topo con la maestra que había declarado su amor por este chico -Shizuka-sensei! -se puso nervioso al ver que esta venia hacia él.

-Hola Takashi-kun -Shizuka esta vistiendo uno de los uniformes femeninos de natación de la escuela. El unifome que tenia puesto resaltaba mucho su escote y su trasero, a la vez que le quedaba exacto a su figura -me dijeron que estarías aquí -dijo quedando enfrente del chico -dime sabes nadar -se inclino hacia adelante para que el pelinegro viera su escote -podrías enseñarme.

-Si -Takashi quiso apartar la vista del escote de Shizuka pero no podía evitar mirar -porque no -respondió nervioso.

 _Lemon_

Ambos entraron en la piscina que había limpiado y llenado el chico, Takashi puesto con la espada contra la pared, ya no podía escapar de lo inevitable que tramaba Shizuka. Komuro jalaba de la rubia quien intentaba nadar para aprender, pero esto era una farsa ya que ella ya sabia nadar, solo que era una estratagema para estar con el chico. De un momento cuando y sin saberlo, Takashi choco contra la pared que marcaba el limite de la piscina, Shizuka aprovecho esto para comenzar a hacer lo que quería con Komuro. Esta fingió chocar con el chico, estrellando sus senos contra el rostro de Takashi mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del chico.

-Shizuka... -dijo Takashi siendo sofocado por los grandes senos de la rubia.

-Takashi -dijo en un tono pervertido moviendo sus senos alrededor del rostro del chico -ya quieres que empecemos, vaya -ella llevó su mano hacia la bermuda del chico y metio su mano para comenzar a jugar su miembro hasta ponerlo erecto -parece que estas de animo -comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Shizuka... sensei... -exclamo con exitación en su voz al sentir que la mujer jalaba su miembro.

-Te dije que solo me dijeras Shizuka, Takashi -exclamo la rubia para después comenzar a besarlo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Takashi.

-Shizuka... -dijo Takashi luego de que terminaran el beso -no podemos... hacer esto... aquí... -la sensación de ser masturbado por ella lo llenaba de extasís.

-Cierto -la rubia no soltaba el miembro del chico -acabas de limpiar este lugar, seria malo que te hicieran limpiarlo dos veces el mismo día -dio una pequeña carcajada y le dijo al oido -vamos a un lugar mas privado -lamio y mordió la oreja izquierda de Takashi.

Llevó a Takashi hasta los baños de deportes, donde se encerraron con seguro en las duchas femeninas por obra de Shizuka. Una vez a dentro, ella le quito el short que traía Komuro y lo puso contra la pared para endurecer nuevamente el pene del chico. Introdujo el miembro Komuro en su boca hasta donde podía mientras ella pasaba sus labios y su lengua, por muchos de los lados que conformaban la hombria del chico. Poco después, Shizuka saco sus senos del traje de baño sin quitarse este, pero si dejando ver sus pechos. Tomo sus senos y tras escupiendo el miembro de Takashi, envolvio este entre sus pechos mientras los movia hacia arriba y abajo lenta y estimulantemente.

-Shizuka, yo... -exclamo Takashi, estaba por rebentar en ese momento.

-Vas a venirte verdad -dijo la rubia enfermera llena de extasís reflejada en su cara -haslo, correte en mis senos, son tuyos después de todo -comenzó a apretar el pene del chicos con mas fuerza con sus pechos.

-Shizuka! -tomo la cabeza de la enfermera e introdujo su miembro en la boca de esta hasta el fondo para después entrar y salir bruscamente, para unos cuantos segundos mas tarde, correrse en su boca y garganta. La descarga fue tanta que la rubia tuvo que escupir el miembro del chico cuando este se corria, haciendo que parte del semen del chico cayera sobre sus senos -perdone... creo que me pase... -decía con la respiración agitada.

-Esta bien -exclamo Shizuka. Takashi la vio lamiendo lo que había caído de él sobre la profesora -ahora -se levanto del piso, se quito el traje delante del pelinegro y se puso contra la pared levantando su trasero para que este viera lo mojada que ya estaba -quiero sentirlo Komuro.

Trago saliba el chico y se acerco a la mujer, puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia mientras posicionaba su miembro ante la intimidad de Shizuka. Poco a poco metio la punta de su pene en la enfermera, para después entrar todo en un movimiento brusco. Marikawa iba a gritar al sentir el miembro de Komuro, pero este le tapo la boca con su mano. Comenzó a embestirla lentamente para enseguida, ganar velocidad.

-Takashi-kun... -decía entre gemidos la enfermera -con solo embestirme... llegas tan profundo en mi...

Enseguida, ella levanto su torso hasta pegar su espalda al pecho de Komuro. Tomo ambas manos del chico e hizo que tomará su senos. Los empezó a apretar y jugar con ellos, dandole mas placer a Shizuka.

-Takashi-kun... -Shizuka acerco su rostro al de Komuro -te amo... -llevó sus labios a los del pelinegro, lo beso hasta quedarse los dos sin aliento.

-Shizuka... yo... -nuevamente ella no le dejo hablar, una vez mas comenzó a besarle.

-Takashi-kun... vas a venirte... verdad... -la rubia sentia en su vagina que el miembro dek estudiante iba a estallar en su interior -haslo... quiero sentir tu... -el chico repentimamente detuvo lo que hacia -Takashi-kun?

-Digame -se acerco al oído de la enfermera hablandole con seriedad -por que le gusto yo, que le gusta de mi?

-Te dije ayer -exclamo Shizuka calmando su extasís -eres el unico en esta escuela que no me presta atención solo por verlas a ellas -miro sus senos -todos, donde vaya se fijan en mis pechos, hombres y mujeres, eso nunca me importaron, pero el día en que te conocimos -recordo, que en primer año, la vez en que conoci a Takashi en el colegio, fue distinto a los otros -miraste mi cara primero en vez de ellas, me di cuenta que eres diferente -ella miro al chico a pesar de estar conectada a este por su pene que seguia en el interior de la rubia -me tratas diferente a los demas, no como una tonta o una inutil, aunque se que lo soy. Eres al primer hombre del que me atrevo a decir que amo. Pero se que tienes novia, te vi en la entrada hace rato despidiendote de ella -había visto cuando Saeko beso a Takashi antes de irse -debes ser muy feliz con ella -caían lagramias de sus ojos, lloro en silencio.

-Saeko no es mi novia, ella es mi prometida -dijo Komuro -Shizuka-sensei. Usted es una mujer, tierna, hermosa, inteligente pero sobre todo, hermosa a pesar de que nuestras edades nos difieren -abrazo a la mujer poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura -usted quiere ser feliz conmigo, no?

-Si -exclamo a secas Marikawa.

-Entonces, deje su felicidad en mis manos -dijo Takashi para tomar el menton de Shizuka y así llevo sus labios a los suyos y mientras lo hacían el chico comenzo a embestir con romanticismo a la mujer mientras seguia besandola.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shizuka se cansó de la posición y Komuro se dio cuenta de esto. Puso a la enfermera sobre el suelo a cuatro, y comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza, hasta que se vino en su interior. Cambiaron de posición, puso a la rubia de lado sobre el piso y le levanto su pierna derecha para entrar en ella y penetrarla con energía mientras mordia y succionaba los pechos de esta hasta que sintió que Komuro se corria sin avisar.

-Es mucho!! -exclamo Shizuka tras dar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió que Takashi se corria en su vagina por segunda vez. Ella veía como el semen del chico se derrmaba de su intimidad -Takashi-kun, como es posible que aun lo tengas así de duro -pregunto al ver que seguía con el duro pene del chico en su interior.

Takashi callo a Marikawa con un beso frances, con mucha fuerza en los brazos y piernas. Tomo a Shizuka de ambas piernas y la levanto mientras su hombría seguía en el interior de ella.

-Takashi-kun! esta posición es muy vergonzosa -exclamo Shizuka ante la pose que la tenían, sus piernas hacia arriba mostrando su vagina que era penetrada por Komiro. El pelinegro no le hizo caso, comenzó a entrar y salir de la vagina de la enfermera con brutalidad hasta que el climax llegó.

-Shizuka! voy a venirme! -dijo a oidos de Marikawa.

-Yo también Takashi-kun! vengamonos juntos! -dijo Marikawa.

-Shizuka!!!

-Takashi-kun!!!

Libero sus fluidos seminales dentri de la rubia mientras elka se corria al mismo tiempo. Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el chico termino rendido sobre la espalda de Shizuka.

 _Fin del Lemon_ Luego de haber hecho el amor, aprovecharon que estaban en las duchas para quitarse los olores y los liquidos que quedaron en ellos.

-Como es que esa chica es tu prometida Takashi-kun -pregunto Shizuka bañandose junto a Komuro.

-Motivos familiares de ambos, después se lo explicare -respondió apenado el chico sobre el tema.

-Y... sobre estar juntos, como le haremos, vamos a engañar a tu prometida, eso no esta bien -comento la enfermera nerviosa y temerosa.

-No va ha hacer necesario eso, Shizuka -dijo con pena, pues aun no se acostumbraba a llamar sin el honorifico de profesora -no se preocupe, por ello, yo lo arreglare. Sabe, también puede llamarme solo por mi nombre, sin ponerle el kun.

-Esta bien, Takashi -exclamo para después besarlo bajo el agua de la regadera -no esperaba que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, estoy muy feliz -sonrió la enfermera.

-Oiga, debemos dejar de hacer "esto" en la escuela, alguien podría descubrirnos y no seria bueno -dijo Takashi.

-Tienes razón -exclamo risueña la rubia para tomar al chico y poner su rostro contra sus senos -la proxima vez, vayamos a un hotel del amor, ahí podras hacerme todo lo que quieras.

-Si -se puso nervioso al oír eso con lo fetiches que tiene.

Luego de terminar de bañarse y vestirse, cada uno se fue por su lado, Shizuka volvio ha la enfermería tarareando de felicidad al saber que tenia al corazón del chico. Mientras que Takashi se dirigió a su salón de clases para recoger su mochila y retirarse de la escuela por ese día, al mismo tiempo, hablaba consigo mismo.

-Espero que Saeko la deje entrar en eso del harem -decía mientras llegaba a la puerta de su salón -digo, ella dijo que podía meter a otras mujeres pero debían hablar con ella primero. No creo que diga que no a alguien como Shizuka, ella es agradable -en eso abrio la puerta del salón y se encontro a una persona que no esperaba ver -Miku? que haces aquí?

-Hola Komuro -exclamo sorprendida la chica peliroja desde su nuevo lugar cercano a la puerta del aula al ver que entro quien le había defendido el dia anterior de Tsunouda -que haces tu aquí? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Cumpliendo mi castigo de un mes -dijo pasando junto a Yuuki -y tu? porque sigues aquí? no deberías estar en tu casa? -cuestiono de forma inocente.

-Bueno yo... -se puso nerviosa, no sabía si contarle de que Tsunouda le estaba acosando o no -es que intento terminar, la tarea que dejaron para mapana de ingles -invento la excusa pero Takashi se dio cuenta que mentia.

-El maestro de ingles no ha dejado tarea esta semana -exclamo Takashi sentandose a lado de Yuuki ya con su mochila en el brazo -que ocurre pasa, Miku.

-No quiero darte problemas, te metí en suficientes problemas ayer -dijo ruborizada al ver que el Komuro estaba sentado a su lado y a la vez se preocupaba por ella -aunque -se puso nerviosa -puedo pedirte un favor -pidio teniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro, porque no -dijo Takashi sonriente.

-Podrías... acompañarme hasta mi casa -exclamo Yuuki.

Ambos salieron de la escuela a unos cuantos minutos de que este cerrará por ese día. Cerca de ahí, Tsunouda quien andaba a la espera de estos dos, los vio salir del colegio. Yuuki lo avisto cuando estaba acompañado de Takashi y se preocupo.

-Que pasa -pregunto Komuro al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Yuuki.

-Bueno... -no supo que decir la chica.

Tsunouda en ese momento, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos despacio. Takashi lo vio y noto que iba hacia ellos. Comenzó a caminar delante de Yuuki hacia el tipo sin saber que era Tsunouda, el oxigenado metio su mano en los bolsillos de su sudadera y comenzó a sacar con discreción la pistola que tenia.

-Takashi -dijo preocupada Yuuki al ver que su ex novio sacaba algo de su sueter. Komuro le hizo un gesto con su mano a la peliroja para que no se moviera ni se metiera.

Tsunouda estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para ir a la escuela cuando se escucha la sirena de policias. Los tres jovenes vieron qje en la calle de la escuela estaba entrando una patrulla, la cual andaba despacio sobre la calle hacia Tsunouda.

-"Maldición" -dijo Tsunouda en su cabeza.

El oxigenado vio a los policias y metio con discreción su pistola, para seguido irse del lugar caminando despacio para no llamar la atención de las autoridades que no parecían irse. Ninguno de los tres no lo sabia, pero la patrulla que aparecio fue a petición de Fujibayashi, quien tuvo sospecha de las intenciones Tsunouda.

-Ese era Tsunouda -pregunto Takashi para ver que la peliroja estaba controlando su panico producido. Se acerco a Yuuki y haciendo que esta recobrara la tranquilidad le dijo -que tan lejos esta tu casa, Miku.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en un mercado concurrido de Tokonohuso. Rika y el padre Rei, Tadashi; estaban tomando su descanso durante sus horas de servicio. Se encontraban terminando de comer en uno de los resutarantes del mercado.

-Te sientes bien Minami -dijo Tadashi sentado frente a esta mientras digería la comida -te vez distraida hoy.

-Estoy bien, Miyamoto-san, es solo que...-exclamo Rika dejando de beber del vaso de unicel con la mirada distraida para luego contarle a su compañero -anoche tuve una pelea con mi amiga -llamo la atención de Tadashi -ayer descubri que tiene novio y que lo habían hecho -declaro.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo malo -dijo Tadashi -porque te preocupa eso.

-Temo por ella es todo, pienso que el sujeto con el que esta le dara problemas, es todo -exclamo Rika.

-Lo conoces acaso -pregunto y Minami solo movio la cabeza, sabía de quien se trataba pero no iba a contarselo a él -y como sabes que va a darle problemas.

-No lo se -exclamo Rika distraida.

-Sabes que pienso -dijo el padre Rei llamando la atención de la morena -no preocupa que el tipo le de problemas a tu amiga, sino que la aparte de ti -abrio los ojos a Rika -cuando yo era joven, no tenia muchos amigos. En la preparatoria conocí quienes serían mis amigos y al igual que tu, temia que cuando alguno de ellos tuviera novia nos separaramos o dejaramos de ser amigos por culpa de ella. Pero nos dimos cuenta que ese temor nos separaría, así que dijimos que sin importar la persona de lo que decidamos unirnos o el trabajo o la universidad que eligieramos seria nuestra descisión para ser felices, no de nuestros amigos, pero eso si. Minami, tu eres feliz con tu amiga y ella igual no, es momento que ella tenga felicidad con alguien mas. Pero eso no significa, que sea mas tu amiga.

-Ahora me siento culpable -comento Rika tras a Tadashi -y usted, dejo de ver a sus amigos de la preparatoria.

-Por un tiempo, si. Pero fue cuando entre en la academia, cuando me gradue como oficial ellos estaban ahí en la ceremonio cuando me recibi -exclamo Miyamoto.

Minami comenzó a reflexionar al respecto sobre la elección que había tomado Shizuka y comenzó a respetarla, pero seguía pensando que estaba mal, ya que se trataba de un estudiante, el cual estaba siendo investigado por la policia.

-Dentengalo! -se escucho el grito de una mujer cuando un tipo con sueter de cuero negro paso corriendo con prisa con un bolso en sus manos junto a los policias -ladron! -grito la mujer que le quitaron sus pertenecias.

Tadashi y Rika se levantaron para perseguir al carterista. Lo siguieron por dos cuadras del mercado, pero el tipo era muy rapido. Justo cuando pensaron que iban a perderlo entre la muchedumbre, una persona de estas solto un puñetazo en la cara del tipo arrojandolo adolorido al suelo.

-Quieto desgraciado -dijo Tadashi tomando las manos del sujeto para ponerle las esposas por la espalda. Tomo su radio y llamo para una patrulla se llevara al tipo.

-Señora fue muy valiente... -exclamo Rika a la mujer que detuvo al ladrón pero cuando vio el rostro de la mujer se quedo perpleja.

-No fue nada, no es la primera escoria que veo -dijo nadie mas ni menos que la madre de Komuro, quien estaba en el lugar de compras.

 _Flashback_

Era aquel momento hace años, cuando Rika y Shizuka estaban a punto de ser violadas en los baños de ese parque. Aquellos delicuentas estaban a punto de entrar en ellas cuando, quien tenia a Shizuka por atras fue sorprendido por una persona por su espalda quien le dio una patada por detras de su rodilla haciendo que se doblara, seguido le solto un puñetazo a su rostro. Al darse cuenta de esto, el sujeto que iba a profanar la boca de Shizuka se asusto al ver como descontaban a su colega.

-Que carajo?! -blasfemo el chico al ver a un sujeto de apariencia militar quien era el que los atacaba.

-Enfermos de mierda! -exclamo el soldado tomando la cara del chico para darle un rodillazo desde el aire en su cara, lo mando contra la pared cayendo inconciente porque su cabeza choco contra el concreto.

Los otros que intentaron abusar de Rika se levantaron y sacaron armas de sus bolsillos, uno una navaja mientras el otro desenvolvia un cuter algo oxidado.

-Vengan estupidos -dijo el soldado.

El primero de los delicuentes se arrojo contra el militar atacando con el cuchillo. El soldado tomo la mano con la que tenia el cuchillo y tomo la otra mano del atacante para después, soltarle un cabezazo en la frente para seguido darle un golpe en el estomago muy fuerte que lo hizo caer adolorido. El otro ataco al soldado queriendo apuñalarlo en las costillas, el soldado le quito el cuter tras tomar su mano y lo uso para clavarlo en el hombro del chico para después patearlo haciendolo caer dentro uno de los sanitarios. Una vez se encargo de ellos, fue a con Rika quien consoloba a Shizuka ante lo ocurrido.

-Diganme que no las lastimaron -dijo el militar agachandose para ver a las chicas.

-No, gracias a usted -exclamo Rika mientras tenia a Shizuka llorando en su hombro -quien es usted.

-Solo una de las mejores tiradoras de japon, llamo Rukia, Rukia Leon -dijo la mujer de unos 22 años, quien era la madre de Takashi. Para aquel entonces ella estaba volviendo a casa tras unos tres años de servicio en las autodefensas.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Minami estaba atonita, tenia enfrente a la mujer que la había salvado junto a su amiga aquella vez, al mismo tiempo era la mujer que se volvio su inspiración.

-Buen trabajo, Rukia -diji Tadashi levantando al ladron del suelo -no has perdido el toque.

-Y tu te has vuelto lento he Tadashi -dijo la madre de Takashi orgullosa de haber detenido al ladron.

Devuelta con Takashi y Yuuki. Él llevo a su compañera y la transporto hasta su vehículo, para así llevarla hasta su hogar llendo por la ruta que usaba para ir a su propia casa que se encontraba saliendo de la ciudad. Tuvo que dejar su carro aparcado en un estacionamiento publico al final de la calle donde Miku tenia su casa ya que ella vivia en unos departamentos de bajo costo, los cuales no tenían estacionamiento propio.

-Perdón que no tengas donde estacionarte mas cerca de mi casa Komuro-kun -dijo Miku caminado junto al chico.

-No hay problema, no te disculpes -dijo Takashi.

-No sabia que tenías auto -comento la chica -tus padres te lo compraron?

-Me regalo mi familia, por parte del negocio familiar que se lleva -exclamo Komuro omitiendo detalles.

-Que clase de negocio -pregunto Yuuki curiosa por saber del chico.

-Bueno, distribución y transporte de hierbas medicinales o otros tipos de medicamentos, aunque también la coorporación se dedica a la seguridad privada -disfrazo la verdad.

-En serio -dijo Miku impresionada ya que era algo que no se escuchaba con frecuencia -y como se llama la coorporación.

-Se llama... -Takashi no supo que inventar para seguir el cuento que editaba -...Zeta... Coorporación Zeta.

-Nunca había escuchado de esa coorporación -exclamo la peliroja.

-Es una empresa extranjera -comento Komuro -la mayoría de mi familia es de otro país.

Antes de que Yuuki pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, repentinamente se solto una lluvia torrencial sobre la ciudad.

-Diablos! -vocifero Yuuki poniendo su mochila sobre ella. Takashi se quito su uniforme y se puso como abrigo a la peliroja -gracias -se ruborizo ante el acto del chico, ya que él se quedo con una camisa blanca sencilla que traia abajo. Lo vio sonrisa gentil en su cara mientras se cubria con su mochila igual que Yuuki -sigueme -comenzó a correr hacia su casa siendo seguido por Komuro.

Los dos estudiantes corrieron de punta a punta de la calle hasta donde estaba la casa departamental de Yuuki en el primer piso del edificio de dos niveles Rapidamente, Yuuki abrio la puerta de su casa y entraron en ella para reguardarse de la lluvia y ya no mojarse, pero ya estaban empapados. Una vez adentro, Yuuki puso a Takashi a delante de la pequeña mesa que ocupaba ella y su madre como mesa principal. La peliroja se había cambiado su uniforme por una camisa manga larga sencilla para ella junto a un pequeño short morado que tenia. Miku estaba calentando té para ofrecerle a Komuro quien exploraba con su mirada lo que había en la casa de la chica, no había mucho, una televisión de hace unos cuatro años, un par de fotos en una repisa en la sala y la casa se veía deteriorada. Lo que mas le llamo la atención a Takashi era que en las fotos salia Yuuki y su madre pero en ninguna veía a su padre.

-Perdón por la espera -exclamo Miku llegando con la tetera y un vaso para él y otro para ella. Sirvio tanto el vaso del chico como el suyo y se sento delante de Takashi -ten.

-Gracias -dijo Komuro tomando el vaso en su mano, mientras veía no pudo evitar mirar el escote de la chica que se había dejado. Rapidamente saco de su mente la vista iniciando una conversación -la lluvia se esta calmando -miro por la ventana de la casa.

-Así es, al menos no llovera como el otro día -exclamo Yuuki -oye Komuro -llamo la atención del chico -gracias. Por lo que hiciste por mi ayer -hablaba del hecho de que él se peleo contra Tsunouda luego de que este golpeara a la chica.

-No me gusta ver que le peguen a una mujer, en especial si es mi amiga -dijo Takashi.

-Me consideras tu amiga -no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Takashi.

-Porque no, eres buena persona, amable y agradable -comento el pelinegro -dime, Tsunouda te anda persiguiendo desde lo de ayer?

-Si -dijo recordando lo que este le hizo -ayer me siguio hasta mi casa y me comenzó a horcar, me hubiera matado de no ser por un sujeto que llegó y se llevó a Tsunouda. Pero hoy desde la mañana me siguió hasta la escuela, viste que seguia ahí, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras de regreso.

-Ya avisaste a la policia de eso -comento Komuro.

-Lo hice, pero no se si hagan algo -dijo Miku bajando la mirada y poniendose temerosa.

-Oye, tranquila -exclamo Takashi -si la policía no hace nada yo lo haré.

-No necesitas hacer alguna locura por mi bien, ya te meti en muchos por lo de ayer -exclamo apenada -ademas, no se como te lo compensaría.

-Te dije, te concidero mi amiga, a mis amigos les hago favores sin esperar algo a cambio -dijo Takashi.

Sintiendo la brisa amable del chico, Yuuki saco su celular y buscando entre sus archivos le mostro algo a Takashi.

-Dime, Komuro -levanto su celular y le mostro video en el que aparecia Takashi disparando a los sicarios el día que quisieron matar a Miyamoto y su familia -este eres tu.

-Como es que... -Takashi se lleno de temor al ver que tenia una filmación de él matandoa aquellos sicarios.

-Estuve cerca cuando ocurrio el tiroteo y grabe parte del momento -exclamo Yuuki bajando su celular -eres tu no es así.

-A quien mas le has mostrado la grabación -pregunto el pelinegro con miedo.

-A nadie, descuida, ni siquiera a mi madre -declaro la peliroja -ni le mostraré a nadie el video, es mas -saco el celular de nuevo y borro el video delante de Komuro -esta es mi forma de darte las gracias. Nadie sabra que tu estuviste involucrado en ese tiroteo.

-Gracias, supongo -exclamo confundido Komuro.

-Komuro, puedo pedirte favor personalmente -Yuuki comenzó a moverse hacia Takashi caminando a gatas de forma lenta hasta ponerse pegado al chico -puedes hacerme sentir bien -dijo con su rostro pegado al de Takashi.

-Que dices Miku -dijo asustado ante la repentina actuación de la chica quien le estaba derribando contra el suelo de forma lenta y sensual.

-Dime Yuuki, por favor -exclamo la peliroja besando al chico mientras metia sus manos debajo de la playera de Takashi tocando los musculos de su pecho -Tsunouda nunca fue un buen novio conmigo, era el unico hombre que conocis, pero tu eres diferente a él, quiero ser mas que una amiga contigo -Miku desabotono su blusa y revelo sus pechos desnudos al chico -hazme tuya, Komuro Takashi.


	27. capítulo 27

**Hola mis queridos lectores, como estan. Quiero pedir una disculpa, se que he tardado con el escribir el capitulo pero es debido a que estoy trabajando desde hace un mes y me quita algo de tiempo para escribir, mas el hecho que tengo otras historias en desarrollo, quiero dejar en claro que, no voy a paudar o abandonar la historia, solo tardare un poco mas en escribir, les pido sean pascientes, sin mas comencemos.**

 _Flashback_

En algun lado apartado de Mexico, en una mansión donde habitaba un narcotraficante, líder de uno de los carteles mas buscados del país y al mismo tiempo, era rival del cartel de los zetas, el cartel del golfo. El hombre en cuestión de esa noche, estaba llevando a cabo, una reunión con los capos y con los demas líderes del cartel que él dirigía.

-Me lleva la puta madre cabrones!! -dijo el hombre aventando con furia una botella de licor por la ventana de la sala, asustando a los demas del cuarto -haber idiotas!! -miro a sus subordinados -cada día que pasa gúzman y sus hombres extienden sus fronteras y fortifican sus alianzas. Primero los malditos toman control de los jalisco nueva generación, luego de los Beltran Leiva y los caballeros templarios, venden su droga a los gringos y a los cabrones de sudamerica, ahora me vienen con la mamada de que va a extender su negocio a Japon. Solo uno hizo el intento de detenerlos y los demas... pues que carajo hacían que no lo pasaron por alto!!!!! -grito a todo pulmon.

-Patron -hablo con miedo -los zetas se estaban haciendo mas fuertes, nosotros apenas si sobrevivimos.

-Porque nos dejamos encerrar por esos puñetas!!! -grito el líder de la organización -si logran extenderse por ese país asiatico, habremos valido verga.

-Que quiere que hagamos -pregunto otro.

-Por lo que me dijeron mis contactos, hay un chamaquito que va a dirigir al cartel de ahí por en el futuro -saco una foto -el este chamaco que se llama Takashi. Los quiero muertos, no solo a ellos, a todo su cuartel ahí y los que los rodean, sus padres, amigos, novias, hasta su perro si tiene.

-Habla de envíar sicarios -comento un tercero.

-Jefe ese mocoso se cargo a otros sicarios, ademas tiene asesinos famosos con él, como el coyote, sino mal me equivoco, una grupo yakuza se han aliado con los zetas ahí, un grupo perteneciente a los continentales -dijo otro.

-Malditos sean esos cabrones de mierda!!! -el jefe dio la información a sus capos y estos compartieron la información esto claro fue hace cinco días.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _Lemon (muy poco)_.

Yuuki tras desabotonar su camisa y mostrarle sus pecho a Takashi, tomo la mano de este y la llevo hacia sus pechos para los tomará. Atraido por el bello cuerpo de la chica, el cual no podia negar, se mantuvo hipnotizado un corto tiempo por el ambiente pero en eso recobró la cordura.

-Yuuki espera esto no esta bien -dijo Komuro nervioso.

-Porque no -exclamo Miku en un tono sensual al acostarse sobre el chico poniendo sus pechos sobre torso de Takashu -nadie se va a enterar -de ahí comenzó a besar al chico.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a juntarse y a jugar entre ambos, justo cuando, y sin darse cuenta; Yuuki le abria el pantalón a Takashi para saber lo que ocultaba.

-Yuuki en serio hay que parar... -dijo Komuro recuperando el aliento tras separarse de la chica después del beso.

-Porque, no te parezco bonita -dijo deprimida la chica para engatusar al pelinegro.

-Claro que si! eres hermosa pero... -no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-Eres igual de honesto que tu amiguito -al decir esto, Komuro miro a su entre pierna y sin haberse percato antes, su miembro se había erectado al tener encima de él, los pechos desnudos de Miku.

-No fue a proposito! -exclamo Takashi asustado al ver su erección, al mismo tiempo, antes de que Yuuki hiciera algo, le dijo -no esta bien que hagamos esto Yuuki. Apenas si nos conocemos.

-Entonces conozcamonos a fondo -dijo Yuuki cerca del rostro del chico para así callarlo con un beso de lengua de nuevo.

Y mientras se besaban, Miku llevo su mano hacia el miembro descubierto de Takashi y comenzó a estrujarlo, con lentitud de arriba a abajo. Seguían besandose así cuando el pelinegro al caer en la tentación que le produjo Yuuki, puso una de sus manos alrededor de la espalda de ella y la abrazo, mientras que con la otra mano la llevo a una de las piernas de la peliroja y tiro de esta causando que su zona intíma de la chica terminara encima de la hombría de Takashi. Ella solto el miembro de Komuro al sentir que este estaba colisionando ante su vagina protegida por la braga que traía puesta. Pero entonces fueron interrumpidos.

 _Fin del Lemon_

Algo comenzó a sonar, era un ruido vibrante y repetitivo. Al oír, Takashi miro la mesa que tenían cerca y noto que se trataba de su celular, era una llamada entrante perteneciente a la chica con la que había sido comprometido.

-Saeko! -exclamo alterado y preocupado al ver quien llamaba. Se quito de encima a la peliroja y dio un giro hacia la mesa para tomar el celular y contestar la llamada de la kendoka -hola -hablo bajando el calor que había en su voz para conversar con normalidad.

-Takashi? que pasa? te escucho algo raro, estas bien -pregunto Saeko.

-No es nada, descuida -respondio el pelinegro tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo -pero dime tu, que ocurre porque me has llamado.

-Eso, he terminado de ver a mi padre, y he vuelto a casa, pero no te encontre -al escuchar eso Komuro sintió como si un cuchillo hubiera sido puesto en su cuello.

-Si, pasa que fui a ver algo que tenia pendiente -exclamo Takashi -pronto estaré ahí.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero -declaro Saeko antes de terminar la llamada.

Dicho eso, la conversación termino, Takashi sintio al diablo detras suyo cuando la pelimorada le dijo que ella había vuelto a casa y no lo hayo. Poco lo alivio el tono de voz de la chica al creer que seguía afuera por un pendiente que no había atendido. Preocupado, comenzó a tomar sus cosas con velocidad para irse del lugar y dejar a Yuuki quien estaba intrigada ante las respuestas que Takashi dio a quien le había llamado.

-Perdona Yuuki pero debo irme -exclamo el pelinegro saliendo a toda prisa del lugar de la casa de la chica.

-Nos vemos mañana... -dijo Yuuki extrañada y perdida al ver como Komuro se fue a toda prisa, dejandola en el suelo semidesnuda.

Cuando se quedo sola, llevo su dedo indice a su boca saboreando el sabor de los labios de Takashi que quedaron.

-Quiero mas -decia sola la peliroja exitandose con la sensaciones de antes.

Por otro lado, Komuro corría atraves de los charcos restantes de la lluvia previa que cayo en las calles de la zona, rumbo hasta el lugar donde dejo su auto estacionado. Una vez lo tomo, comenzó a conducir hacia su casa entrando por la ruta que usaba, durante el transcurso se puso a pensar en que le iba a contar a Saeko del supuesto asunto que lo tenia afuera de la casa.

-"veamos que puedo decirle a Saeko" -era lo que pensaba el chico mientras conducia, fue entonces que, durante una intersección de las avenidas; vio un pequeño local que vendía prendas y demas cosas de este tipo, a lo que se vino a la mente -"ya se".

Fue lo que pensó al final el chico al ver aquel sitió. Por otro lado de la ciudad, Minami seguía sorprendida al ver a la mujer que la había salvado a ella y a su amiga en los años de preparatoria. Al mismo tiempo, un par de oficiales llamados por el inspector Tadashi se llevaban al carterista que fue detenido por la madre de Komuro.

-Camina -dijo uno de los oficiales al criminal poniendolo de pie tras levantarlo para sacarlo del sitio y llevarselo.

-Sigues teniendo tu toque he Rukia -exclamo Tadashi a la madre del amigo de su hija y a la vez, vieja amiga de la escuela.

-Y tu sigues siendo lento para correr he Tadashi -respondio sonriente y orgullosa la madre del chico.

-Que hacías aquí de todos modos -pregunto Tadashi a la mujer.

-Me gusta venir aquí a divertirme por mi misma cuando mi marido esta trabajando -exclamo Rukia de forma tranquila.

-Cierto, bueno me gustaría seguir charlando pero, es hora de volver a mi servicio -dijo el padre de Rei siguiendo a los oficiales que se llevaban al bandido.

-Gracias por la ayuda señora -exclamo Rika al volver en si y ver que ya tenían que retirarse del lugar.

-Fue nada, solo actue como buena ciudadana -dijo la mujer antes de que la morena prosediera a retirarse.

Y tras acegurarse de que el criminal había estaba siendo llevado a la comisaria, Miyamoto y Minami volvieron a su propio auto patrulla para volver a las calles como los policías que eran.

-Te pasa algo Minami -el padre de Rei noto una mirada perdida en su compeñera.

-No nada -respondió la morena aparentando estar bien -quien era la mujer, usted la conoce.

-Ella es una de mis amigos de la preparatoria -comento sin escrupulos -y a la vez madre del chico que es amigo de mi hija, aquel chico del caso, Komuro Takashi -dijo sin pena -porque preguntas?

-No lo se pero... -decía poniendo su codo en la ventana del auto, para así recargar su rostro -siento que he conocido a esa mujer antes.

-Así? -dijo extrañado Tadashi.

-Hace tiempo, cuando estaba en la preparatoria -exclamo nostalgica -como se llama ella por cierto.

-Misaki Rukia León -dijo Tadashi -porque?

 _Flashback_

Rika comenzó a recordar lo que paso después de que ella y Shizuka, habían sido salvadas de aquellos chicos de su escuela que pretendían violarlos. La policia llego al lugar y se habían llevado a los jovenes del lugar por el delito ocurrido.

-Gracias soldado, hay algo que podamos hacer para agradecerle -dijo Rika junto con Shizuka estando muy agradecidas con la madre de Komuro por haberlas salvado

-Solo llamenme por mi nombre Rukia León, la mejor francotiradora de japón -le dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Flashback_

Después de eso, la morena comenzó a recordar los días que paso en la armada de su país, en especial el día en el que le dieron el titulo de los cinco mejores francotiradores del país.

-Felicidades Minami -decía su compañero de las autodefensas, cuando estos dos pasaron por el muro de la fama de su ejercito -estas entre los cinco mejores francotiradores del país.

-Increible, no es así -dijo Rika viendo su foto en aquella vitrina, junto a las fotos de los otros francotiradores que tenían el titulo, a la vez, encontró ahí, la imagen de la soldado que la salvó hace mucho.

 _Fin del flashback_

Minami sintió felicidad, nostalgia y remodimiento tras ver a aquella mujer que los salvó hace tiempo y por saber que ella era madre del chico que la polícia tenia sospechas y a la vez que era el joven por la que su mejor amiga sentía algo. Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, especificamente en la academia Fujimi; Shizuka andaba en su lugar de trabajo terminando sus asuntos de aquel día para poder retirarse a su hogar.

La voluptuosa mujer tarareaba de felicidad mientras terminaba de hacer el inventario de su lugar, lo que cada final del día hacía.

-Shizuka -entro en su sala la profesora Hayashi con unos documentos.

-Kyoko-chan -saludo alegre la enfermera de la academia -que haces aquí.

-El director me pidió que firmaras tu nomina -dijo Kyoko mostrando la hoja de pago -te estuvo esperando cuando termino el día pero no fuiste con él, supuso que estabas ocupada y por eso me lo encargo para dartelo.

-Perdón, se me había olvidado que tenía que firmarlo antes de ir a con... -ella iba a mencionar su aventura con Takashi pero se dio cuenta antes de que fuera tarde -...continuar con mis demas labores.

-Lo que digas -dijo con extrañeza por lo dicho por Marikawa -dime, soy yo o estas mas feliz que de costumbre.

-Sabes bien que siempre soy muy positiva Kyoko-chan -respondió como niña inocente.

-Aveces me asustas Shizuka -dijo Kyoko incomodada por la mayor felicidad que se reflejaba en su compañera, la cual le produjo celos, ya que a como lo veía Hayashi, Marikawa tenia novio, lo cual le molesto ya que ella aun no conseguia uno, debido a su edad de 34 años, siete años mas joven que la rubia de pechos grandes.

Devuelta en otro punto de la ciudad. Komuro estaba llegando a su casa en las afueras de la cuidad, donde al entrar cargando algo en su espalda, encontro a la pelimorada de su prometida sirviendo dos platos de comida en la mesa.

-Takashi -exclamo alegre la kendoka al ver que el chico había llegado -llegas justo a tiempo -puso su plato de comida en el lugar que le correspondia al chico delante de ella.

-Perdona la tardansa -dijo el chico acercandose sin hacer notar lo que traía en sus manos en la espalda.

-Que traes contigo -pregunto de forma tranquila Saeko mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que Takashi cargaba detras suyo.

-No se si te guste -saco lo que traía detras suyo -solo espero haber atinado en la talla -dijo mostrando una bolsa de plastico perteneciente a una tienda de ropa poco conocida de su ciudad.

-Me compraste un vestido? -Saeko no podía creer el gesto del chico, lo cual le causo un rubor en su rostro -gracias -tomo la bolsa en sus manos -sabes, porque no te das un baño mientras me lo pruebo, te prepare la ducha mientras llegabas.

-En serio, eres increible -Takashi se acerco al rostro de la chica, sin miedo ni pena y le dio un beso en sus labios.

El pelinegro fue a tomar el baño que le prepararon por su prometida mientras que ella se probaba el vestido que Takashi le había comprado. En la habitación, Saeko se despejo de la blusa blanca y el pantalón de mezclilla que tenía antes para así poderse probar el vestido que le compraron. Era un conjunto de una sola pieza, era un vestido de tipo corte tubo en color amarillo canario con mangas muy cortas, que se ajustaba a la figura de la Busujima, el cual resaltaba sus pechos y los redondeaba. Le gusto el vestido que le había conseguido el chico.

-Como me veo -exclamo Saeko al ver qur entro Takashi en toalla a la habitación cuando este salia del baño. Posando de frente al pelinegro con una de sus manos en la cintura.

-Te ves... hermosa -dijo Takashi asombrado al ver que el vestido que le consiguió le había quedado increible a Saeko, el cual combino con su pelo atado como cola de caballo.

-Vistete -dijo Saeko acercandose a Komuro para darle un beso en los labios, como él lo había hecho previamente con ella -te veo abajo.

Takashi se arreglo de manera formal, y bajo a la sala donde su prometida le esperaba en la mesa para comer juntos. En el lugar, el pelinegro vio que Saeko había cocinado salmon junto a una porción de camarones enmarinados con especias y una porción de verduras. Durante esta comida, ambos conversaban mientras degustaban el delicioso platillo que la chica había preparado.

-Esta delicioso -dijo Takashi tras dar el primer mordisco -donde conseguiste los ingredientes.

-Los Busujima manejamos distintos negocios gracias a nuestros miembros del clan -dijo orgullosa Saeko -es normal que pueda conseguir distintas cosas. Y... este era el pendiente que tenias veías -se referia al vestido que le compro Takashi.

-Bueno, desde que nos volvimos prometidos comencé a preguntarme si debía darte algo como gesto de amor, así que pense que regalarte un vestido, seria un lindo gesto -dijo Takashi divagando en voz alta.

-Gesto de amor? -dijo graciosa la pelimorada -pero si tu ya me lo has demostrado, me demostraste desde la primera noche y las que la siguieron -ambos recordaron lo que había pasado la noche del compromiso entre ellos dos.

-Si, lo se -se ruborizo Komuro al oír eso -pero yo quería darte algo mas, personal.

-Entiendo -exclamo Saeko feliz por el gesto que hizo Komuro. Tomando sus palillos, tomo uno de los camarones del plato del Takashi y lo llevo a la boca del chico -di aaa... -el pelinegro abrió la boca y le dio de comer su novia.

-Que fue eso -pregunto Takashi aun ruborizado por lo que hizo la chica, pues tras dar el mordizco sentio una sensación rara y agradable en su boca.

-Un beso indirecto -comento Saeko pues así era, pues los palillos eran con los que ella estaba comeindo y la sensación de su boca estaba en ellos.

-Dime -pregunto Komuro -que fue el asunto por el que te llamo tu padre.

-Es un secreto -dijo Saeko de forma calmada y sonriente -lo sabras cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

 _Flashback_

Era el momento cuando Saeko estaba siendo llevada por su vieja escolta hacia su casa por el motivo de que su padre la había convocado para charlar con ella por asunto desconocido para la pelimorada.

-Mi padre esta adentro -exclamo Saeko mirando la puerta de entrada de su enorme casa en la que vivia. La cual, estaba siendo custodiada por los miembros del clan. Esto solo era cuando el padre de la chica estaba reunido con alguien importante que se encontraba en la enorme tierra que poseían -quien visita a mi padre.

-No lo se Saeko-sama, solo me enviaron a buscarla señorita -dijo su antigua guardaespaldas.

-Espero no sea nada malo -comento la pelimorada al momento de que iba a abrir la enorme puerta para entrar, pero en ese momento llegó otro vehículo a las inmediaciones del lugar. Un vehículo cuya pasajera era conocida para Saeko, gracias a Takashi.

-A donde demonios me han traído -dijo la joven que descendia del vehículo que recién llegaba al lugar.

-Perdone señorita pero esta es la dirección en la que su padre nos pidió traerla -respondió con gentilesa el conductor del carro.

-Porque? -pregunto el motivo de esto.

-Saya? -exclamo Saeko acercandose al reconocer a la pelirosa que llegó.

-Saeko -dijo Saya impresionada por ver a la chica en el sitio -que haces aquí -le pregunto.

-Eso debo preguntar yo -dijo la pelimorada -esta es casa de mis padres, que haces en este lugar.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber -apenas dijo eso, las puertas de la enorme propiedad se abrieron.

-Señoritas -hablo la antigua guarda espaldas de Saeko -siganme vuestros padres los esperan dentro.

Intrigadas, confundidas y extrañadas; las dos chicas pasaron por las puertas de entrada, mientras que los guardías de la familia Busujima se quedaban atras junto al chofer de la familia Takagi. Ambas pasaban por los pasillos de la casa, siendo guiadas por la chica de nombre Touka. Al mismo tiempo, Saya le hacía algunas preguntas y declaraciones a Saeko mientras iban a donde sea que las llevaban.

-Esta es la casa Busujima -dijo Takagi observando el jardín por donde pasaban, vio ahí dos arboles de Sakura semi secos -me impresiona que este lugar este bien conservado, cuantos años tiene desde que esta levantado -pregunto.

-Mas de cuatro siglos -exclamo Saeko -el clan Busujima existe desde el siglo XIV, esta casa ha albergado a muchas generaciones de mis antepasados. Lastima que ya no pasare mas días aquí.

-Dices que vivir en aquella cabaña con Takashi te molesta -quiso provocar a la Busujima pero esta supo apasiguar la provocación.

-Malinterpretas -decía la pelimorada -me agrada ese lugar, es acojedor pero me pregunto, sera suficiente para el lugar albergar a la familia que formemos -miro a Saya y guiño el ojo a esta.

-Si lo dices así -Saya se ruborizo al entender la declaración de la kendoka.

-Señoritas, llegamos -dijo Touka al llegar a la sala privada del padre de Saeko.

-La oficina de mi padre? -exclamo confundida la pelirosa al ver el lugar donde las llevaron.

Era una de las habitaciones mas grandes de la propiedad, el cual el padre de la kendoka y todos los líderes del clan Busujima ocupaban como sala donde dirigían ls organización. Se escuchaban risas provinientes del interior de la habitación. Touka abrió la puerta y anuncio su intromisión a los que estaban dentro.

-Disculpen -dijo la joven al abrir la puerta -Busujima-sama, Takagi-sama, les traigo a vuestras hijas -en seguida se aparto y dejo ver a las jovenes que tenía atras.

Al abrirse las puertas y tras ser anunciadas, Saya se quedo impactada al ver a su padre riendo junto a otro hombre de manera que lo hacía ver como una persona normal y no como el hombre serio que siempre conocia. Al mismo tiempo, Saeko estaba impresioanda de ver a su padre reunido con un hombre riendo y conversando como si se trataran de jovenes de su edad, sin embargo esto no la sorprendio bastante, pues el hombre era un viejo conocido de su padre al cual ya había visto antes.

-Padre -exclamo Saeko de forma pasigua anunciandose a su padre.

-Papá que haces aquí? -pregunto de forma molesta Saya.

-Hola hija -saludo el líder de los Busujima a su primogenita al ver que esta había llegado con bien hasta él.

-Me alegra ver que llegaste hija -exclamo Souchiro al ver a su unica hija mientras este sostenia una lata de soda consigo al igual que el padre de Saeko.

Ambas chicas entraron en la habitación y sentaron a lado de su padre que les correspondia.

-Saeko hija, recuerdas a Takagi Souchiro, mi viejo aprendiz -dijo el líder Busujima presentando al hombre.

-Claro que aun lo recuerdo -dijo Saeko.

-Hija te presento a mi maestro de kendo y mi gran amigo, Akatsuki Busujima -le presento al padre de la prometida de Takashi -y ella es su hija...

-Saeko Busujima -pronuncio el nombre Saya -ya la conozco, padre.

-En serio? -dejo a Souchiro sin habla.

-Si, Takashi me la presento hace algunos días atras -comento Saeko -intentamos ser buenas amigas.

-Si, pero -decía Saya para en seguida voltear a ver a su padre -porque estamos reunidos con ellos papá.

-Pues veras hija -Souchiro comenzó a explicar junto con ayuda de Akatsuki, el motivo de la reunión entre los dos padre y sus hijas correspondientes -antes de ser parte de las autodefensas y el puesto que tengo. Yo fui parte del grupo Busujima -impacto a su hija, nunca espero que su padre, un hombre del ejercito hubiera sido parte de un grupo de yakuzas.

-Si, fue en los días que teniamos su edad jovencitas y un poco mas -exclamo Akatsuki -eramos los dos yakuzas mas temidos en esta ciudad y sus alrededores. Hasta que conocimos a sus madres.

-Cual es punto de todo esto -Saya se puso de impaciente mientras escuchaba el corto relato de los dos señores.

-Hija, los ultimos tiempos en Tokonohuso se han vuelto mas peligrosos que antes. Y tu pronto seras una adulta, necesitas a alguien que te protega como un buen hombre y esposo -decía el Takagi mayor.

-Que estas diciendo padre -pregunto asustada Saya.

-Saya -entablo miradas con su hija -aquel amigo tuyo, Komuro Takashi es un buen chico y desde que ibas en preescolar he visto que se preocupa por tu bien y tu seguridad -dijo eso y Saya recordo todos los momentos en los que ella fue ayudada y protegida por Takashi desde que eran pequeños -y me gustaría que cuando termines la escuela tu unieras con el chico en matrinomio -esto sorprendio a Saya y a Saeko, pero no al padre de la Busujima -tu madre no sabe de esto, solo se entera si tu...

-Si! -dijo de forma emocionada y controlada voz ante la noticia.

-Que?? -Souchiro se confundio al oír oa respuesta de su hija.

-Dije que si padre -decía Saya con una cara llena de alegría pero en seguido compuso la expresión de rostro al serio de siempre -perdón -dijo tras aclarar su voz -digo que estoy de acuerdo con eso padre, pero -puso un pero -ni debería estar aquí presente Takashi para discutir eso.

-Tu descuida hija, pronto lo sabra -dijo Souchiro feliz al oír que su hija había aceptado la propuesta sin declinar u oponerse.

-No olvides de los pequeños detalles Souchiro -exclamo Akatsuki feliz al escuchar que la hija de su amigo estaba de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio en arreglo.

-Padre hablas de vuestra costumbre -dijo Saeko uniendose a la conversación.

-Y de que Takashi es prometido de su hija Busujima-san -exclamo la pelirosa sin miedo.

-Lo sabias? -soprendio a Souchiro que su hija saliera igual de perspicas y descubridora que su madre, Yuriko.

-Lo descubrí hace poco -dijo calmada Saya -no me agrada la idea de tener que compartir a Takashi padre pero, si es la unica manera de que yo pueda estar con él, no me opondre.

-Lo dices en serio -exclamo su padre serio con la respuesta de su unijenita.

-Lo dice en serio Takagi-san -hablo Saeko de nuevo -ya le he contado a su hija de esta... peculiar costumbre de nosotros los Busujima y ella parece aceptar estas condiciones. Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo, al igual que su hija y Takashi-kun no esta a excepción.

-Entiendo -dijo tranquilo Souchiro -si bien entonces así, es todo el asunto por el que estamos aquí, fue bueno haberte vista después de mucho tiempo, maestro.

-Lo mismo digo, Souchiro -dijo Busujima.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ya era de tras noche, y Saeko junto a Takashi dormían placidamente en la cama con sus cuerpos pegados y desnudos, unicamente tapados por la sabana del mueble, sus ropas yacían en el suelo regados y dispersos. Estaban acurrucados uno con el otro. Una vez mas, lo habían hecho hasta quedar dormidos

Mientras tanto, en la cuidad de Tokonohuso, algunos policías al mando del inspector Kuzanagi, estaban dentro de un edificio algo abandonado y grafitiado donde se reunían bandalos estudiantiles, quienes ocupaban el sitio como cuartel para sus locuras. Los yakuzas Akagawe buscaban ahí a Tsunouda, sin embargo no lo hayaron.

-Hey, Akagawe -uno el inspector Kuzanagi había contactado al padre de Tsunouda -tu chico no esta aquí.

-Mierda -vocifero el Akagawe desde la linea.

-Tiene algun otro lugar en mente donde su hijo haya ido -pregunto el policia.

-No -respondio -pidele a alguno de tus hombres que se quede en el lugar por si Tsunouda aparece

-De acuerdo -colgo el inspector.

Desde la habitación donde dirigia al resto de la mafia, el padre del oxigenado se preguntaba, donde había ido a parar su hijo y que locura tenia en mente.

-Akagawe-sama -dijo Yuuji en la sala con su líder.

-Nadie lo encuentra -exclamo preocupado cuando su celular llego un mensaje de otro de los que envio a buscar a su hijo en otra locación que este solía frecuentar un almacen en la ciudad -tampoco Ryuuzaki.

Esto era una mentira, la realidad conforme a Tsunouda era diferente a la que su padre pensaba. Dentro de un auto particular de la policía, Tsunouda estaba esposado y despojado del arma que le había quitado a su padre junto al dinero que le tomo la noche que escapo de casa, esto mientras una mujer de la policía revisaba las pertenencia. Al mismo tiempo era el policía quien notifico al padre de Tsunouda con el falso mensaje de que su hijo no estaba en el sitio.

-Dinero lavado, pistola con simbolo del grupo Akagawe, y tu nombre es Tsunouda Akagawe -era la inspectora Fujibayashi.

-Que es lo que quieres perra de la policía -insulto a la policia y ella apenas si se indigno -quieres que te diga donde esta mi padre? pues estoy de buenas.

-Aunque me agradaría arrestar a uno de los yakuzas mas buscados de esta ciudad y arrestarlo con la mayoría de sus seguidores, tengo algo las en mente -dijo la inspectora regresandole las cosas a Tsunouda de forma agresiva.

-Que es lo que quieres -pregunto el peli oxigenado.

-Tu ayuda -exclamo Fujibayashi.

-Ayuda con que -cuestionaba Tsunouda, su padre le había inculcado que no confiara del todo en los inspectores de la policia de la ciudad.

-El chico al que ibas a atacar hoy, Komuro Takashi... -le interrumpio Tsunouda.

-Que hay con ese idiota -comento.

-El esta en investigación con relación en hechos recientes en la ciudad, se cree que esta involucrado con el grupo mafioso desconocido que aparecio en los muelles la otra noche -contó la inspectora.

-Dices que ese idiota es un yakuza o algo así, pfff por favor -no le parecia creible esta historia.

-Ayudame a descubrir si ese dato es cierto -dijo la policía.

-Porque habría de ayudarte -pregunto Tsunouda.

-Si lo haces -se acerco Fujibayashi -te dare el servicio de protección a testigos personal, y me asegurare de matar a los miembro de que tu padre envie a buscarte.

Estaban en una bodega abandonada, donde Tsunouda había ido a esconderse. Fujibayashi lo había seguido y con ello se topo con dos miembros de Akagawe los cuales mato al ver que iban por el chico.

-De acuerdo, y si el tonto de Komuro es un yakuza, supongo que lo vas a arrestar -dijo Tsunouda.

-Si -exclamo Fujibayashi.

-Si es así, dejame matarlo -comento el chico -puedes decir que lo mataste porque estaba armado.

-Es un sí.

-Si -Tsunouda sonrio maleficamente.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, cuando las clases se estaban acabando y la gran mayoria de sus estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus casas. Takashi estaba en los baños para cumplir con su sentencia de un mes por la pelea con Tsunouda, mientras esto pasaba dentro de la academia, afuera, las tres chicas mas importantes en la vida del pelinegro estaban conversando un poco entre ellas y el cambio radical en el rostro de Saya.

-Te ves muy feliz Saya, mas de la costumbre -exclamo Rei notando una felicidad de triunfo en el rostro de su amiga.

-Esta mal que sonría Miyamoto -dijo con aquella expresión en su rostro, la pelirosa.

-Es raro verte sonriente Takagi -dijo Saeko.

-Es algo aterrador -dijo Rei incomodada por la expresión en el rostro de Saya -que te tiene tan alegre -pregunto a la pelirosa.

-Nada en particular -exclamo sin cambiar el rostro de su cara.

Detras de ellas, aparecio su querido pelinegro quien salia del castigo del día, el cual había terminado mas rapido que los días previos.

-Siguen aquí? -anuncio su presencia a sus preciadas mujeres -creí que se habían ido ya.

-No tardaste mucho hoy después de todo -comento su prometida -todo bien -le pregunto.

-Todo tranquilo, limpiar los dos baños fue facíl -comento Komuro estirando sus brazos y su espalda, se sentia tranquilo ya que esta vez, no había aparecido Shizuka cuando limpiaba los baños, motivo por el cual salia tarde de los castigos -andando.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del colegio ya que eran pocos los que quedaban en el instituto. Takashi comenzó a caminar en conjunto de las tres chicas rumbo al vehículo de esta ya que, desde que recibió este transporte, hacia los favores de llevarlas hasta sus cosas. Ya al llegar a donde el carro estaba detenido, Saya le hizo una petición a Komuro.

-Takashi necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa -dijo Saya de forma seria y decidida, dejando en intriga y silencio a la castaña junto a Busujima.

-Porque? -pregunto confundido Takashi cuando abria la puerta del conductor ante la petición de la chica -que paso.

-Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas importantes -no quería entrar en detalles especificos la pelirosa.

-Bueno... -no sabía que responder a eso, no tenia planes pero tenia cosas que hacer en casa.

-Descuida ve, no hay problema -dijo Saeko, desde que viven juntos, ambos tenían la costumbre de llegar a sus hogar y que el chico prepara la comida para ambos.

-Segura -dijo Komuro a lo que la pelimorada solo dijo que si con su cabeza -esta bien. Supongo que dejo primero a Rei, luego a ti -hablaba de Saeko -y al final voy contigo -siempre dejaba primero a Saya, luego a Rei y al final se iba con su prometida a su hogar.

Cerca de ahí, sin que se dieran cuenta, Yuuki estaba cerca de donde los cuatro escuchando la charla que estos tenían. Sentía celos, al ver la relaciones cercanas que tenían las tres chicas con el pelinegro, el cual queria para él. Pues su plan era que Takashi la llevara de nuevo hasta su casa, pero esta lo obligaría a terminar lo que había empezado. Por una parte, por la otra temia que Tsunouda se le apareciera de nuevo si se iba como de costumbre.

-Deja que yo me quede con Saeko, Takashi -dijo Rei -después de todo ya le había avisado a mis padres que llegaría tarde a casa hoy.

-Por mi esta bien -comento Saeko, Rei pretendía hacerle compañia a la pelimorada aunque en realidad queria algo mas.

-Bien -exclamo Takashi -las llevare entonces.

Justamente cuando el chico abrió la puerta del vehículo, decidio aparecer la pelirojiza de Yuuki ante la situación de tener que irse sola.

-Takashi-kun! -se acerco a paso veloz hacia el pelinegro. El oír de las chicas del como llamo esta desconocida para ellas a su chico las desconcerto.

-Yuuki -exclamo el pelinegro al ver a la pelirojiza -que pasa -pregunto Komuro al ver que se acerco a él.

-Bueno... -se le habían ido las palabras de la boca, pero rapidamente recordo lo que iba a decirle -queria saber si hoy también podías acompañarme hasta mi casa.

-Takashi, quien es ella -pregunto Saeko por las tres mientras miraban al pelinegro con una expresión de molestia e intriga por saber quien era la chica y porque lo llamaba por su nombre y con el honorifico "-kun" mientras que él la llamo por su nombre.

-Ella... -se puso nervioso al instante, pero mantuvo la compostura, miro a las chicas de forma tranquila y calmada -ella es Yuuki Miku, nuestra compañera del aula -miro a Saya y Rei.

-Un gusto -saludo la chica.

-Es cierto? -Busujima miro a la castaña y a la pelirosa.

-La transfirireron a nuestro salon después de lo ocurrido -dijo Takagi -pero -miro al pelinegro -desde cuando te llevas bien con ella Komuro -pregunto haciendo parecer inocente su pregunta letal para el chico.

-La conocí hace un par de días, planeaba presentarselas después -informo el chico.

-Esta bien, Saeko Busujima de tercer año -se presento la chica.

-Rei Miyamoto

-Saya Takagi -ambas se presentaron de manera indiferente a esta, pues la conocían a Yuuki por los rumores que recorren la escuela conforme a ella.

Takashi subia a las cuatro en su vehículo para llevarlas a sus destinos, mientras las llevaba, sintió un aura tensa en el viaje. Ninguna de las chicas conversa o decia algo, esto debido a la presencia de Yuuki con ellas. Saya y Rei conocían a la chica por los rumores referentes a que engatusaba a los chicos con su cuerpo para utilizarlos, ademas de que ella era la novia del chico con el que Takashi se metio en problemas al pelear con él. Saeko por su parte, no confiaba en la chica ya que era reciente conocida para Takashi y él apenas si la había conocido.

Primero llevo a Yuuki hasta la entrada de los apartamentos donde esta vivía.

-Muchas gracias Takashi-kun -dijo feliz al ser dejada muy cerca de su casa por el chico en su vehículo.

Takashi llevo a las demas chicas a sus destinos mientras que Yuuki entraba a su casa, la cual estaba sola debido a que su madre trabajaba desde el alba al crepusculo del día. La pelirojiza, al estar sola en casa lo primero que hizo fue maldecir, pues no pudo traerse de nueva cuenta al chico para terminar lo de ayer.

-Maldita sea! -dijo Yuuki tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, al mismo tiempo arrojando de forma violenta su mochila al suelo -debi suponer que ellas son mas cercanas a él -estaba molesta, al mismo tiempo frustrada -no, no voy a rendirme -decía a si misma -tal vez... solo tal vez, ninguna de ellas ha dado un paso con Takashi-kun, si debo ser yo quien lo reclame, no me rendire, lo hare mio y sere de él -crecio su determinación.

Poco mas al rato, Takashi llevado ha su querida prometida hasta el lugar donde vivía y habitaba con ella para dejarla junto con Rei, quien, por algun extraño motivo queria estar ahí con Saeko.

-Cuando vuelva de la casa de Saya traere algo de comer -dijo Takashi desde su asiento cuando la pelimorada iba a bajar del vehículo con Rei.

-Esta bien -decía Saeko -se me antoja algo de comida china -comento pensativa.

-Esta bien -exclamo Takashi -vendre después, luego te llevaré a casa Rei -dijo el chico.

-Descuida Takashi -sonrio la chica bajando junto a Saeko para ir a la casa de estos dos, no sin antes la pelimorada le diera un beso al chico delante de ambas quienes miraron celosas de la escena.

Luego de ello, ambas entraron en el lugar mientras Komuro se despedía de ellas para llevar a la pelirosa hasta su hogar y ayudarla con el favor que le pedía.

-Bien, vamos a tu casa Saya -decía el chico conduciendo de nuevas cuentas por la carretera.

\- Bien -exclamo la pelirosa siendo cortante, a la vez creo un ambiente misterioso.

-Pasa algo -se quedo confundido el chico.

-Ya veras, descuida -estaba confiada la pelirosa.

Takashi conducia con la intriga en la mente de lo que traía la pelirosa entre manos para él. En tanto, dentro del hogar que levanto el antepasado de Komuro. Rei estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa mientras que Saeko iba a la cocina.

-Gracias, por dejarme estar aquí -dijo Rei sentada en el mueble.

-Descuida, ya lo dije, somos hermanas ahora -exclamo Saeko entrando en la cocina -quieres algo de te -le ofrecio a la castaña.

-Un refresco estaría mejor -dijo la chica.

-Tienes suerte, tenemos unos refresco de cola -salio la pelimorada con dos latas de la bebida en la mano.

Se sento junto a ella en el mueble, y le dio la bebida, comenzaron a beber, al mismo tiempo, Busujima comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la castaña.

-Y bien -dijo a Rei.

-Bien que? -exclamo intrigada Rei dejando la lata de refresco en la mesita que tenian delante de ellos.

-Porque estas molesta? -pregunto Saeko a la chica.

-De que hablas, no estoy molesta -Rei no queria aparentar este estado de animo tomando de nuevo la lata que había dejado a un lado.

-Vamos no mientas, veo tu enojo reprimido en tus ojos -exclamo Saeko, ella había conseguido este talento de leer a las personas con el entrenamiento de su padre -que te molesta.

Rei no dijo nada en un principio, se quedo callada y con la mirada hacia adelante, de pronto; apreto la lata levemente para después asotarla en la mesa.

-No es justo! -grito molesta al azotar la lata en la pequeña mesa que tenia en frente.

-Que no es justo? -pregunto Saeko interesada en el repentino cambio de humor de Miyamoto.

-Debería ser yo quien este viviendo en este lugar junto a Takashi no tu! -hablo de la casa, su enojo parecia ir en contra de Busujima pero no aparentaba ser así.

-Porque dices eso? -pregunto Saeko manteniendo firme su seriedad.

-Como que porque? -Rei estaba desahogado su enojo -yo fui la primera en comprometerse con Takashi no tu, desde que eramos niños prometimos que ibamos a casarnos cuando crecieramos pero... pero...

-Pero que? -cuestiono a la castaña, la cual estaba molesta y frustrada consigo misma, Rei guardo silencio y llevó su mirada hacia abajo -no entiendo que pasa -decia Saeko dejando de lado la lata de soda que tenia para ella -pero tu enojo es contigo y no conmigo, quieres dejarlo salir no es así? si lo que dices es cierto, entonces porque no es así tal como dices -la pelimorada miraba a Rei aunque este no la mirara

Rei seguia cayada por el momento, no quería decir nada al respecto, pero a la vez, quería dejar salir todo ese reproche.

-Es una larga historia -exclamo desanimada Miyamoto.

-Cuentamela, tenemo tiempo hasta que Takashi vuelva -dijo Saeko acercandose un poco a la castaña.

Rei comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido desde el inicio y sin ninguna restricción o pena. Le conto de la promesa de meñique que hizo con Takashi en jardín de niños, después le hablo del como empezó a hacerse distante de Komuro en la escuela, lo que ocurrido con Shido y que tuviera que repetir el año, lo de Hisashi y así.

En tanto, por otro lado; Takashi estaba ya en la mansión Takagi caminando por los pasillos de la mansión en compañia de la pelirosa en dirección a la habitación de esta.

-Había olvidado lo grande que por dentro en este lugar -exclamo el pelinegro recordando la inmensidad del lugar -aun que, igual recuerdo que habían mas empleados en este sitio.

-Bueno, algunos ya dejaron de trabajar para mi padre, pero fue por la edad. Aun quedan trabajadores en este lugar-decía Saya.

El pelinegro sabía que en la gran mansión de su amiga habían sirvientes y mayordomos, tecnicos, mecanicos y miembros de seguridad en la casa, todo debido a que era un militar de alto rango y un retirado yakuza. Ambos caminaban hacia la habitación de Saya cuando en el pasillo, se toparon con la madre de la chica.

-Hija has llegado, es un gusto verte, aunque creí que regresarias hasta mas tarde -exclamo Yuriko al ver a su niña en casa.

-Vine porque tengo algo que terminar aquí madre -respondio Saya.

Ambas hablaban muy formal entre ellas al estar delante de otras personas, lo cual no sorprendia a Takashi, ya que sabia de esto de los Takagi.

-Komuro-kun no te veía desde aquella vez en el hospital -saludo Yuriko al chico -espero y estes mejor de tus heridas.

-Es un gusto verla igualmente Yuriko-san, descuida estoy mejor, sanaron rapido mis heridas -dijo Takashi saludando a la mujer que lucia un vestido color rojo de corte imperial que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos, los cuales heredo su hija.

-Y que trae a nuestra casa querido -le pregunto a Komuro.

-Yo lo traje madre -exclamo Saya, tengo unas cosas que hacer con ayuda de él en mi habitación -no queria entrar en detalle la chica.

-Oh ya entiendo -Yuriko se dio cuenta de las otras intenciones de su hija -esta bien, le dires a los empleados que no los molesten -la mujer siguio su camino y paso de largo a la pareja.

Apenas la madre de Saya los dejo, la chica llevo con prisa a Takashi a su cuarto. Una vez adentro ella cerro la puerta con seguro sin decirle al respecto a Takashi.

-Y bien -Takashi caminaba dentro de la habitación teniendo a Saya detras suyo -con que quieres que te... -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ella lo empujo hacia su cama -Saya que?...

No le dejo hablar pues la pelirosa se hallaba encima de él, lo había hecho callar con un beso de lengua el cual ambos disfrutaron.

-Takashi -desde que su padre le que se uniria con el pelinegro en un futuro no muy lejano, desperto el deseo de estar con Takashi una vez mas.

-Saya -el chico sentia como el extasis crecia en él a acaso de Takagi -crees que este bien que lo hagamos aquí, no nos oíran? -dijo Komuro preocupado.

-Las paredes y puertas de mi casa son aprueba de ruido, así hagamos cuanto ruido queramos -exclamo con un mayor extasís la chica, el cual crecia a cada instante. Mas que estar con él, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Continuara...


	28. capitulo 28

En la casa de la futura familia, Komuro Busujima; Rei había terminado de contar su historia con Takashi, antes de que se reconciliaran. Saeko se llevo algunas sorpresas con la historia, ya que era algo que su chico no le había contado antes. Deberia sentirse enojado con él, pero lo entendio tras oír a la castaña, era un pasado que ambos querían olvidar.

-Y esa es la historia -dijo Rei terminando de contar -triste y patetica, no?

-Triste si, patetica no -respondio la pelimorada -no puedo imaginarme la tristeza y vacio que habra sentido Takashi en esos días por lo que le hiciste -puso culpable a Rei -pero aun así -atrajo la mirada de su nueva amiga -él mantuvo viva la promesa que hicieron de niños, supongo que hasta ahora lo hace, y tu te recordaste esa promesa antes de que fuera tarde. Mi padre me inculco, que toda promesa debe cumplirse, sea grande o pequeña, se haga de niños o de adultos.

-Gracias... hermana -Rei se sentia aliviada tras escuchar la sabiduria de la Busujima.

-Pero eso si -Saeko cambio la expresión de su rostro, de sabidura la cambia a una mirada asesina dirigida ha la castaña -si haces algo de nuevo como le que hiciste a Takashi antes... me asegurare de sacarte el ovario yo misma.

Rei sintio un enorme escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo con la amenaza de Saeko.

-Descuida -dijo temerosa Miyamoto -lo perdí una vez, no voy a perderlo dos veces.

De ahí, la pelimorada tomo su lugar en el sofa, mientras que la castaña se sentia incomoda con la amenaza que le dieron. Hubo un poco de silencio, mientras que ella buscaba un tema de conversación para quitar el ambiente oscuro.

-Takashi ya tardo demasiado -dijo Rei mirando un reloj que la chica tenia en su casa.

-Es probable que Takagi este pasando tiempo en privado con Takashi -estaba relajada la Busujima, ella sabia que Saya queria estar intimamente con el pelinegro desde la noticia del día anterior.

-No te dan celos -comento Rei -el tener que compartir a Takashi.

-No soy dueña de Takashi, ni él de mi, ademas -decía Saeko -recuerdas lo de hace unos días -hablaba de la tarde cuando las tres cogieron con Komuro.

-Si aun lo recuerdo -Rei recordo la primero orgia que paso con el pelinegro, Saya y la senpai.

-Bueno, la verdadera razón por la que las convencí de que lo hicieramos era para reforzar la confianza que tenemos entre los cuatro -exclamo Saeko -extraño lo se, pero dime ya no sientes celos cuando ves a Komuro conmigo o con Takagi o si.

-Tienes razón -Rei se percato de eso, poniendose un poco picara al respecto, lanzo una pregunta a la pelimorada -y dime Saeko... Takashi y tu lo hacen todas las noches?

Ruborizandose un poco, respiro profundo y resoondio a Rei la pregunta que le hizo.

-No lo negaré -dijo Saeko -es mas lo dire, es todo un animal en la cama conmigo. Anoche me lo hizo hasta derretirme de placer.

-Enserio?? -Rei no podia creer que Takashi había logrado eyacular dentro de la pelimorada, diez veces en una noche.

 _Lemon_ _y_ _Flashback_.

Ambos estaban en la cama, con la mayoria de sus ropas en el suelo, incluyendo el nuevo vestido que el chico le compro a la pelimorada. Takashi habís puesto a cuatro a Saeko sobre la cama, mientras que él estaba sobre ella tal como lo describia Busujima a Rei. Una de sus manos manoseando uno de sus pechos cubiertos por la lenceria que exitaba a Komuro. Una del mismo color de cabello de su prometida. Mientras que su otra mano, jugaba con el clitoris de la pelimorada, a la vez, el erecto miembro del pelinegro, se frotaba sobre la vagina de Saeko, que era cubierta y protegida por su lenceria, al mismo tiempo; esta estaba mojada por los liquidos producidos por la misma chica.

-Komuro... -decía con extasís en su voz Saeko mientras que Takashi, besaba su cuello -no hemos ni empezado... y tu ya vas a hacer... que me corra...

-Me gusta concentirte -dijo al oído de la chica, para después besarlo.

Se besaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire para respirar. Entonces fue que al separarse, comento algo la chica.

-Takashi -dijo la pelimorada tranquilizando a Komuro y sus impulsos animales por un momento -siempre me concientes -de pronto empujo a Takashi sobre la cama, se coloco delante de él y mientras se desabrochaba los pechos le dijo -por eso -se quito finalmente el sosten y mostro sus senos -esta vez voy a concentirte.

-Saeko... -dijo Takashi con extasis en su voz.

Con el miembro erecto de Komuro, Saeko se acerco, tomo sus pechos y los puso alrededor del pene de Takashi, para comenzar a frotarselo con ellas de forma lenta, concisa, calida y placentera.

-Tu cosa es muy grande, mis pechos no lo cubren por completo... -decía Saeko mientras seguia conplaciendo, y como dijo, el miembro del chico era muy grande para sus senos, así que decidio usar su boca, para chuparle la punta que sobresalia de entre sus pechos.

-Saeko... -Takashi se sentia cada vez mejor -...eres asombrosa... -halaga por ser complacido por su prometida.

La pelimorada no presto atención a lo dicho por Takashi, estaba concentrada en hacer que le diera su espesa leche blanca en su boca. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella comenzó a sentir que el miembro del pelinegro, comenzaba a palpitar entre sus pechos mientras seguia chupando la punta de su miembro. Cuando sintió esto, empezó a acelerar sus movimientos para que se viniera Takashi.

-Saeko... yo... me... voy... -decía Takashi llegando al extasis.

Sin detenerse, Busujima continuo hasta que obtuvo lo que queria. Una gran descarga del espeso liquido blanca de Komuro se solto en la boca de Saeko. Tomo todo en su boca, sin soltar una sola gota del producto de Takashi, saboreo cada mililitro del esperma y lo bebio sin dejar una sola gota en su boca.

-Delicioso -dijo Saeko limpiandose los labios con su mano.

Se movio sobre el chico, poniendose para poner su rostro cerca del de Takashi mientras pegaba sus pechos al cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Veo que aun tienes fuerza -dijo la kendoka al sentir el duro miembro de Takashi recargandose detras de su trasero.

-Siempre -exclamo orgulloso el chico.

Saeko se sento sobre Komuro y se levanto un poco, para tomar el pene del chico y ponerlo debajo de su vagina, para así sentarse en él.

-Tan profundo... -sentia como el miembro duro del chico se ajustaba a su interior hasta golpear la puerta de su ovario -...como siempre.

-Tan calida... y estrecha... -lo calido de las paredes vaginales ensanchandose alrededor de su pene, lo exitaba mas.

Una vez así, la pelimorada comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo al montar a Takashi. Con sus brazos hacia arriba, gozando del sexo. El pelinegro, no se quedo atras, llevo sus manos a los pechos de Saeko y comenzó a apretarlos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus pezones duros de Busujima.

-Aprietalos mas... se rudo con ellas... -el extasis la cubria por completo.

Sin decirle nada, Takashi solto los pechos de Saeko y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura para así él, comenzar a embestir a la kendoka que aun se mantenia encima suyo. La cabalgata se volvio mas salvaje con cada movimiento del chico hasta el punto maximo para la chica.

-Takashi... estoy a punto de venirme... -dijo Saeko perdiendose su voz entre los jadeos del momento.

-Yo también... cariño... no aguanto mas... -exclamo.

Fue el momento, en el que Takashi solto su descarga dentro de su prometida mientras esta seguia sobre él, su espeso liquido blanco, lleno el vientre de la pelimorada hasta el punto de deabordarse de su vagina, cuando aun tenia el miembro de Takashi en su interior.

Dejandose caer sobre Komuro, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Esta vez apasionadamente, una vez se separaron para tomar aire. Saeko se percato que Takashi seguia activo.

-Aun la tienes dura -comento Saeko sintiendo el duro miembro de Takashi dentro de su vagina.

-Espero que aun tengas energias -dijo Takashi con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, la cual hizo que Busujima reflejara una igual en su rostro.

Cinco minutos después, ambos se encontraban en una nueva posición, continuando su relación sexual de la noche. Takashi estaba parado sobre el piso de la habitación, embistiendo Saeko quien estaba sosteniendose sobre el borde de la cama, para no caer con la brutalidad y complaciencia de las embestidas de su prometido.

-Me estas embistiendo muy fuerte... -el extasís seguia escuchandose en su voz de la kendoka -...me encanta... -esta perdiendose en el placer.

-Voy correrme de nuevo... -exclamo Takashi cuando su miembro no resistió mas y se vino dentro de ella de nuevo.

Una vez mas, Saeko dibujo un rostro de satisfacción en su cara. No mucho después, el chico tenia en una posición a la pelimorada. Ahora tenia a Saeko, sotenida de ambas piernas en el aire, con su cuerpo pegada al de él mientras la penetraba. Sus pechos rebotaban en el rostro del pelinegro y ella se perdia mas y mas en placer que le proporcionaba Komuro.

-Mas... mas... mas... profundo... -decía a perderse Saeko -mi mente se pone en blanco... mi cuerpo se derrite... todo por tu enorme cosa... -movio su rostro hacia él de Takashi -te amo Takashi.

-Lo sé... -exclamo Takashi mientras seguía dandole a su prometida.

La beso mientras la seguia penetrando muy profundo. De pronto, se dejo caer con Saeko; sobre la cama, donde continuaron en lo que iban. Comenzó a embestirla nuevamente, mientras le daba, pasaron a la posición del misionero, justo cuando llegaban al climax final.

-Takashi... Takashi... estoy por venirme... -dijo Saeko llegando al orgasmo final de la noche.

-Corramonos juntos -dijo Komuro a Busujima.

Aceleraron lo mas que podían, mientras consumaban su acto hasta que por definitiva llegó el final.

-Takashi!!! me corro!!!! -grito Saeko.

-Saeko!!!!!!!! -grito Takashi

 _Fin del Lemon_

Unos diez minutos después. Saeko estaba acurrada sobre el pecho de Komuro en la cama. Ella estaba tranquila y feliz, mientras que Komuro estaba algo preocupado, mas bien pensativo.

-Que pasa Takashi -pregunto Saeko al ver lo pensativo que estaba.

-No, nada -quiso evitar la pregunta, pero la duda lo invadia -recuerdas cuando dije que queria que detuvieramos esto de hacer el amor un tiempo.

-Si, dijiste que pasaramos tiempo juntos de otras formas, como citas y así -dijo la kendoka -porque?

-La verdad -escupio lo que tenia en la boca -lo dije porque temo de que termine embarazandolas.

-Eso te preocupa? -pregunto curiosa Saeko.

-Un poco -exclamo ruborizado el chico -no me molesta que tenga hijos contigo, con Saya o Rei, temo que lo tengamos a una edad... temprana. Aun somos jovenes, digo aun tenemos deseos po...

-Takashi detente -se levanto y se puso cara a cara sobre Komuro -entiendo tu preocupación, pero; es un tema que deberías hablar con cada una de nosotras por separado. Tienes razón, somos jovenes, tenemos deseos y deseos por cumplir, sabes, antes de que nos compretieramos, yo no tenia planes para después de la preparatoria como ir a la universidad o algo así. Pero cuando nos reencontramos, si se puede decir así -dijo eso ultimo ruborizada -me reviviste un sueño, estar con ese niño de aquella bella sonrisa por el resto de mi vida. Y ahora se va a cumplir -puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Komuro -no me molestaria tener un bebe contigo sea que nasca antes o después de nuestra boda, lo unico que me importa es tenerte a mi lado.

Enamorado una vez y mas de Saeko, el chico quiso derramar lagrimas. Pero las evito al abrazar a la pelimorada quien le dio, palabras que lo pusieron en calma.

-Gracias, Saeko -abrazo a su chica -me siento calmado. Aunque, me pregunto que diran Saya y Rei cuando les pregunte.

-Descuida -exclamo la pelimorada -todo ira bien -se separo del chico y se besaron -ahora hay que dormir, mañana hay que ir a la academia.

 _Fin del flashback_

Y mientras Saeko tenia perturbada a Rei, tras contarle lo que había hecho con Komuro anoche. El pelinegro estaba contra la cama de la pelirosa en su enorme casa, ella estaba en celo por Takashi, y lo necesitaba muy adentro suyo.

 _Lemon_

Mientras seguían besandose, la pelirosa comenzó a desnudar al chico, sin que se percatase.

-Saya... -hablaba Takashi después de que Takagi soltase sus labios de los suyos para que pudieran respirar -...no deberiamos hacer esto... no aquí...

-Ya te dije... -Saya igual estaba recuperando el aliento -...las paredes y puertas de mi casa son aprueba de ruido. Ademas -cuando dijo eso, ella se agacho y lamio el torso que desnudo de Takashi -tiene rato que no lo hacemos tu y yo solos, extraño el calor de cuerpo.

-Esta bien -exclamo relajado el pelinegro -solo espero que tu padre no nos descubra y quiera matarme.

-Descuida -se sento sobre el chico -mi papá esta trabajando, y mi madre sabe que odio que se entrometan sin permiso en mi cuarto.

-Esta bien -dijo relajado -quieres ir arriba o abajo? -pregunto.

-Primero dejame alistarme -exclamo Saya levantandose de encima del chico.

-Alistarte? pero así estas hermosa? -dijo eso cuando la chica entraba al baño de su cuarto, ruborizandola con su comentario.

Takashi se quedo a la espera de la pelirosa, y en menos de cinco minutos, ella salio, lista para la acción.

-Saya... -Takashi se hallaba estupefacto con lo que tenia enfrente. Una Saya vestida de una conejita playboy de color negro, que resaltaba sus pechos y su trasero -...porque te pusiste eso.

-Bueno -se puso roja de la pena -yo... supuse que te gustaria -entonces vio como el pene de Komuro se erectaba al mirarla con ese traje -supongo que es un si.

Se acerco a Takashi, quien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, y viendo lo despierto que lo tenia, comenzaron la tarde.

-Esta zanahoria es toda para mi -dijo risueña Saya al tomar el pene de Takashi.

Empezó a lamer la punta de la hombria de Komuro, para después ir directo a pasar su lengua sobre cada parte de su miembro del pelinegro. Para finalmente, introducirlo en su boca, y chuparlo como si se tratase de una paleta helada.

-Saya... -Takashi sucumbia ante el extasís, pues ya iban cinco minutos desde que la chica le succionaba su miembro, ya queria correrse -te has vuelto muy buena...

Saco el pene de su boca y mientras lo pajeaba con su mano derecha, le respondió.

-Tu eres el culpable de que sea una traviesa. Tu y su enorme cosa son los culpables -de pronto, Saya puso al descubierto sus pechos, para poner entre ellos el miembro de Komuro -así que toma responsabilidad de tus actos.

Comenzo a masajear la hombria del chico con su pechos mientras estos se derretian con el calor que proporcionaba el gran miembro del chico. Los pechos de Saya eran los mas grandes entre las tres que tenían que compartir a Takashi, por lo que a ella no se le escapaba ni un solo centimetro del pene del chico entre sus senos.

-Te gusta cuando esto verdad, Takashi -dijo Saya viendo como el rostro del chico reflejaba que llegaba el punto, en el que iba a correrse -quieres correrte verdad? hazlo, quiero sentir tu caliente fluido entre mis pechos.

-Saya! -no pudo resistir mas el chico. Tornandose como animal, derribo a Saya sobre el suelo y se puso sobre ella, para así poner su pene entre sus grandes pechos descubiertos y hacer la paja por el mismo usando los senos de Takagi, a una gran velocidad hasta -...Saya, me corro!!

Una enorme descarga de liquidos seminales, se libero entre los pechos de Saya, pero la deacarga fue tanta, que logro dispararle hasta darle en su cara de la pelirosa.

-Delicioso -exclamo Saya lamiendo el semen del chico que cayo en sus pechos y su cara.

El ambiente estaba calido, estaba cubierto de extasis, nada podia detenerlo o empeorarlo. Hasta que, alguien toco y llamo de la puerta de Saya.

-Saya-sama todo esta bien -exclamo una de las mucamas que solia atender con frecuencia a la chica -escuche que algo se cayó de su habitación.

-Dijiste que no iban a escucharnos -dijo Takashi, levantandose de sobre Takagi.

-Mi cuarto es aprueba de ruidos como gritos, no aprueba de ruidos de cosas cayendose -exclamo Saya molesta porque, por poco y los habían descubierto -espera aquí -Saya se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación y poniendose contra la puerta, hablo con la criada -Paisuri-san, descuida, solo fue el torpe de mi amigo que se cayo tras recargarse de la silla de mi cuarto -en su habitación tiene una mesa para estudiar con tranquilidad -descuida, él esta bien.

Justo cuando decía eso, Komuro se acerco a ella por detras al estar empinada hacia la puerta. Sin que ella lo sintiera, movio parte del traje de la pelirosa donde le cubria su vagina, y posiciono su miembro sobre este, para así penetrarla.

-No preocupesss... -decía Saya a la mucana al momento de que Takashi la penetro y comenzó a embestirla -que haces... torpe... -dijo Saya mientras el placer de ser cojida y ser escuchada de esto, la cubria.

-Saya-sama esta bien -pregunto la Paizuri mientras que la chica caía en el placer de ser embestida por un animal, el cual amaba.

-Si todo esta bien... -exclamo mientras que Komuro seguia dandole.

-De acuerdo, los dejare entonces, Saya-sama -se retiro la mucama.

Takashi seguia embistiendo a la pelirosa estando a frente a la puerta. Ambos se estaban poniendo mas y mas calientes con lo que hacían.

-Takashi... -Saya no podia hablar con el hecho de que la estaban embistiendo -si estamos cerca de la puerta... nos escucharan... -seguia embistiendo a la chica.

-Que nos escuchen... -el pelinegro jadeaba, mientras seguia embistiendo con -que nos oían... que sepan cuando nos amamos.

Dicho eso, beso a la chica mientras continuaba dandole justo cuando el miembro de Komuro comenzó a palpitar en el interior de Takagi. No paso mucho, hasta el punto de venirse en su interior.

-Mmmm!!!!! -Saya dio un grito ahogado, pues Komuro puso su mano en la boca de la chica para que su grito no se escuchara muy fuerte.

Después de eso, Takashi saco su miembro de la vagina de Saya, la cual estaba desbordando el fluido seminal del chico. Se separaron, y al momento, Saya se fue a los brazos del chico, para besarlo nuevamente, solo que esta vez, envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

-Te amo Komuro -dijo al seperarse y de nuevo, besar al pelinegro, quien tomo de la cintura a la chica. Mientras se besaban, ella sintio como el miembro del chico seguia igual de duro que al principio -aun estas duro -dijo impresionada -es porque estoy vistiendo este traje.

-Lo admito, te ves hermosa -exclamo Takashi -pero te ves mas hermosa al natural -exclamo.

Sin percatarse, Saya había sido despojada del atuendo y de sus accesorios por causa del pelinegro.

-Te gusto mas así -dijo ruborizada la chica.

-Me gusta todo de ti -dijo Komuro ruborizando a la chica, a la vez que él pegaba su cuerpo al de él -quieres seguir.

-Si -respondio Saya -aun sigo caliente.

-Solo una cosa -comento Takashi -me gustaria verte, con el cabello suelto -ruborizo mas a la pelirosa, la cual complacio la petición del chico, se solto las coletas, dejando ver su pelo largo y hermoso, en buena forma, Saya se veía identica a su madre -hermosa -dijo ruboziandose Takashi.

-Sabes que no me gusta tener mi pelo, Takashi -exclamo apenada la pelirosa -vamos a continuar o no?

Komuro se sento en la silla de su cuarto que la chica menciono antes, mientras que Saya se sentaba sobre él y enfrente de Takashi, haciendo que el miembro del pelinegro entrara en ella en esta posición.

-Increible... -dijo Saya mientras se movia sobre el miembro de Komuro que tenia dentro.

Takashi no se quedo atras, golpeaba su miembro hasta el fondo de Takagi mientras que mordia y saboreaba sus grandes pechos.

-Eres como un bebe... chupando mis pechos... -exclamo Saya mientras sentia como le mordia los pechos el pelinegro. La exitación comenzó a llevar a Saya a su limite del momento -Takashi! me corro! me corro!!

-Yo tambien!! -grito Komuro al venirse al mismo tiempo que Saya. Ante el orgasmo del momentos, ambos pegaron sus cuerpos ante el calor.

-Una ronda mas -comento Saya tras recuperar aliento mientras que las dos descargas del pene de Komuro en su interior, se desbordaban.

Ahora se encontraban, otra vez en la cama de la chica. Ella estaba encima de Takashi, montando de nuevo al chico, mientras que tenia sus pechos sobre la cara del chico.

-Estas por venirte verdad Takashi... -decia Saya mientras movia sus caderas estando sobre el pelinegro -vamos hazlo quiero sentirlo dentro Takashi... quiero que la semilla del hombre que amo me preñe -decir eso, comenzó a hacer que Takashi aumentara la velocidad de sus golpes contra las paredes vaginales de Saya.

-Saya!!!!

-Takashi!!!!

-Saya!!!!!!!!!!!

-Takashi!!!!!!!!!

Ambos se corrieron, consumaron su acto carnal del momento.

 _Fin del lemon._

Ambos estaban agotados, cuatro rondas en una sola tarde, era algo de que esperarse. Takashi estaba aun sobre la cama de Saya, con ella a su lado. De ahí, el chico le hizo la misma pregunta y la misma declaración que le había hecho a Saeko antes, le pregunto que era lo pasaria con ellos, si él la preñaba a la joven edad en la que estaban, en especial Saya, ya que ella aun tenia 17 años.

-Que haria si me preñaras -dijo dudosa Takagi -me pondria feliz -se acurruco sobre Komuro.

-En serio -el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Si, a mi me gustaria tener una familia contigo Takashi. Tu eres a quien -dijo Saya -es mas, si me dijeras en este momento que escapara contigo para vivir felices, aceptaria con gusto.

-Pero, no piensas a estudiar la universidad o algo así -pregunto Takashi.

-Lo que a mi me apasiona no se enseña en ninguna universidad -exclamo Saya sincera -no me preguntes que es, porque aun me da pena decirlo -se sonrojo, su meta es de convertirse en una gran escritoria de novelas.

-Esta bien -exclamo Takashi -esa era mi duda -estaba tranquilo, solo faltaba saber de Rei y su respuesta.

-Te puedo contar algo -dijo Saya -el otro día soñe, con qur tu y yo eramos esposos, y teniamos tred hermosos hijos -se ruborizo ella al decirlo.

-Algun día los tendremos -dijo Komuro sonriendo a la chica.

Empezaron a besarse estando al desnudo, sobre la cama de la chica. Sin saber al respecto, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Saya, iba la mucama de antes, con paquete entre manos, un paquete que llego por correspondencia, era un pedido hecho por la chica a una editorial.

-Paizuri-san que pasa -pregunto Yuriko al ver que la chica pasaba el pasillo igual que ella.

-Llegó un paquete para Saya-sama -dijo la sirvienta.

-Así? -pregunto la madre de la chica. Tomo el paquete en su manos y leyó en la descripción que se trataba de uno de los libros que le gustaban a su hija -yo se entrego Paizuri-san, continua con tus deberes.

Yuriko Takagi, camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hija y sin avisar, entro en la habitación, llevandose a los chicos una gran sorpresa.

-Hija, llego uno de eso libros que... -la madre de Saya quedo perpleja al ver que su hija estaba desnuda al igual que el chico. Ambos sin ningun temor, solo hacia Yuriko, quien los descubrio -he?

-Mamá! -Saya se cubrio con su sabana

-No es lo que parece Takagi-san! -dijo Takashi tapandose igual.

-Yo mejor vuelvo en un momento, Takashi-kun, hija -exclamo su madre saliendo perpleja. Cerro la puerta de la habitación para que los trabajadores de la casa no se entrometieran.

Con el nudo en la garganta, ambos sintieron un enorme escalofrio tras ser descubiertos, Takashi se levanto rapido de la cama de Saya, al igual que ella. Tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron lo mas rapido posible. Para que nadie mas los viese desnudos al entrar.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir -Takashi estaba en la puerta de entrada de la mansión de la pelirosa. Había sido acompañado, por Saya hasta el lugar, para despedirse en persona del chico.

-Si, te vere mañana en la escuela -exclamo Saya al despedirse de Takashi.

Una vez Komuro salio del territorio de la mansión Takagi en su vehiculo en el que llegó. Saya se dirigio hacia su habitación donde sin saberlo, su madre estaba en su cuarto. Ella estaba dando vueltas por la habitación de su hija mientras sentia en su nariz, la peculiar escencia a hombre impregando en varias secciones del cuarto de Saya. Entre eso, se acerco a la cama de su hija donde encontro una pequeña muestra seminal de Komuro, la cual cayó en la sabana. Viendo que no había nadie, movio su dedo indice a esta muerta que quedaba ahí y la recogio en su dedo, solo para llevarlo a su boca tragarlo.

-Semen joven -susurró Yuriko.

-Mamá -exclamo Saya, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta para poder estar con ella en privado -dejame explicarlo...

-Saya estoy descepcionada de ti -dijo Yuriko entristeciendo a su hija -si querias hacer eso con Takashi-kun, me hubieras pedido dinero para que se fueran a un hotel del amor.

-Que? -Saya quedo confundida con el comentario de su madre.

-Hija -puso una expresión tranquila su madre -entiendo que estes en la edad de tener novio y que tengas intimidad con él. De hecho, me alegra que tu novio sea Takashi-kun, siempre ha sido un buen chico, es cortez, amable y conciderado contigo -ruborizo a sus hija por la afortunada que era -sin embargo algo que también me descepciona, es que hagas estas cosas con él sin protección.

-Tranquila mamá, Takashi y yo lo hacemos muy amenudo -se delato así misma.

-Amenudo? -interrogo a su hija -de cuantas veces lo han hecho?

-Unas... cinco veces... -volvi a ponerse nerviosa, y esta vez, temerosa de lo que dijera su madre.

-Saya, no me molesta que pases momentos de ese tipo con Takashi-kun, incluso me soprende cuanto tiempo duro el chico -en dos horas lo hicieron -pero ten conciensa -decía seria su madre -que pasara cuando te embaraces a esta edad que aun estas en la preparatioria. Con tu padre, que hara cuando se entere que él te embarazo, o sus padres, que harán cuando vean que te embarazo.

-Calma mamá, eso no pasara, no por estos ahora -se tranquilizaba Saya -en un futuro pasara eso -Yuriko no hizo mas que suspirar, era la primera vez en la que sentia descepción de su hija, lo curioso era que se la tomo a la ligera. Pero Saya no tanto -se lo diras a papá.

-No, no lo hare -exclamo Yuriko llendo hacia la puerta -pero esto no quedara impune -abrio la puerta.

-Que haras -pregunto Saya.

-Ya lo veras hija -dijo con una sonrisa al estar de salida del cuarto -cambia las sabanas de tu cuarto.

Takashi se alejaba de la enorme casa de Saya sin haberse percato que un vehículo, lo estaba siguiendo desde que salio de la escuela. Él no lo sabía pero ese auto pertencia a la inspectora asignada en seguir a Takashi Komuro y descubrir quien era él en realidad, Fujibayashi.

-Así que esta es la casa del general Souchiro Takagi -dijo la inspectora mirando la mansión a dos cuadras de la propiedad, desde su auto -no esperaba que la hija de ese hombre fuera a la misma que ese chico.

-La unica razón para que una perra como va a una escuela como Fujimi es por el torpe de Takashi -hablo Tsunouda estando a lado de la policia -cuanto apuestas que esos dos estuvieron cogiendo este tiempo.

-No digas estupideces, lo mas probable es que estuvieran estudiando o algo como eso -dijo Fujibayashi -Como dijiste que se llamaban las otras tres chicas que iban con él antes?

-Rei Miyamoto mi ex Yuuki Miku y la otra... no tengo idea -exclamo Tsunouda recordando la identidad de las chicas que subieron al auto de Komuro cuando salieron de la escuela -porque?

-Por nada -dijo la inspectora, comenzó a ponerse curiosa conforme al apellido de la primera que menciono Tsunouda, Rei. Recordo su rostro y empezó a razonar, donde la había visto o escuchado el nombre y apellido antes.

-Hey -exclamo Tsunouda haciendo reaccionar a la policia que, podria decirse, lo tenia secuestrado -hay que seguirlo, antes de que se vaya -el auto de Takashi se estaba alejando.

-Si -encendio el vehiculo y comenzó a andar detras del auto de Komuro -vamos.

Lo siguieron atraves de las calles por donde había venido hasta la casa de Takagi. En su auto, Takashi estaba nervioso, asustado y temeroso ya que habia sido descubierto por la madre de Saya y sobre lo que estaba haciendo con ella en su habitación. No temia por lo que le hiciera la mujer, sino por lo que haría el padre de la chica si se enteraba.

-"Mierda estoy muerto!" -gritaba el chico en su mente mientras conducia, apretando el volante con sus manos por el miedo que sentia -"si Takagi-san se entera me cortara la cabeza" -imagino al hombre con una katana, degollandole la cabeza -"estoy muerto!!!"

Y mientras conducia, sin darse cuenta, se acercaba a una luz roja, por lo que freno repentinamente.

-Parece que no es tan buen conductor el idiota -dijo Tsunouda al ver como freno de golpe Takashi.

-Al menos él si sabe conducir -humillo al chico, la inspectora al escuchar como se mofaba de Komuro, pero Tsunouda no sabia conducir.

Cuando la luz del paso, cambio a verde, todo cambio repentinamente. Pues una camioneta gris, salio de uno de los costados opuestos por donde estaba la calle y le cerro el paso a Takashi.

-Pero que... -dijo Takashi al ver como le habían cerrado el paso repentinamente.

-Que?? -pregunto Fujibayashi al que esta inesperada camioneta les había cerrado el paso a quien seguian.

De la camioneta, se abrio la compuerta del vehículo y de este, salieron tres sujetos con mascaras de payasos, armados con armas AK-47 apuntaron al auto de Takashi.

-Maldición! -exclamo el chico al ver que le apuntaban.

-Cubrete! -grito Fujibayashi, haciendo que Tsunouda se agachara con ella sobre él para protegerlo.

Agachandose dentro del carro, se cubrió mientras que las rafagas de balas volaron al auto donde estaba. Una gran ronda de balas se detonaron, llenando de agujeros el auto, quebrando gran parte de los vidrios del carro. Una vez la rafaga de balas se detuvieron, uno de los atacantes dio indicaciones a otro.

-Ve -dijo el atacante a su compañero.

El atacante se acerco con el arma apuntando al vehículo de Takashi mientras cambia el cartucho de su arma y se puso de la ventana del conductor donde se supone que tenia que estar Komuro. Rompio la ventana del auto al golpearla con la culata de la carabina y de ahí, apunto a Takashi quien estaba acostado sobre ambos ascientos delanteros con fragmentos de vidrio sobre su uniforme.

-Quien eres -pregunto Takashi al ver que el tipo le apuntaba.

No recibió respuesta, solo escucho como le quitaban el seguro del arma cuando le volvio a apuntar.

-Policia baja el arma! -gritaron por un costado, Fujibayashi bajo de su vehículo y encaro a quien se había acercado a fusilar a Takashi.

Sin inmutarse, el sicario cambio de objetivo, de Takashi, pasaron los tres a apuntar a la inspectora. Pero antes de estos disparacen, Komuro golpeo el compartimiento del copiloto, donde tenia guardada una pistola suya. Tomo la pistola, apunto y disparo al hombre que tenia delante suyo sin dudarlo.

-Bang! Bang! -sonaron los dos disparos que hizo Komuro impactaron en la cabeza del hombre, matandolo al instante.

Al ver esto, los otros sicarios apuntaron de nuevo a Takashi y comenzaron a disparar, sin embargo esta vez, Fujibayashi respondio el fuego enemigo.

Mientras estos dos intercambiaban balas, las cuales pasaban por el auto de Takashi; este movio su pie al acelerador, haciendo que el auto impactara contra la camioneta de los sicarios, no sin antes llevarse a otro de estos sicarios al estrellar ambos vehículos.

El tercer sicario se arrojo a un costado cuando vio que Komuro acelero. Después de este impactara, se puso de pie y apunto a donde Takashi, salia del auto con dificultad, se había lastimado su pierna. El ultimo de estos sicarios apunto a Takashi cuando bajaba del carro, pero antes de que jalara del gatillo, lo detuvieron.

-No te muevas -dijo Fujibayashi al apuntar al hombre tras acercarsele cuando se distrajo al rodar para salvarse -tu también no te muevas! -exclamo la inspectora apuntando a Takashi.

Takashi se detuvo cuando solo había dado tres pasos lejos de su auto que estrello, con la pistola que saco, en sus manos. Cuando todo parecia controlado, pero no era así. El segundo mercenario, al cual Takashi estampado, levanto moribundo su arma de fuego y apunto a ciegas a Komuro, disparo.

-Bang!.. Bang!.. -disparo dos veces el sicario antes de que su arma se trabase.

Los disparos impactaron en la parte trasera de su brazo izquierdo del chico. Hiriendolo, a la vez, arrojandolo al suelo, no sin antes disparar de nuevo, y rematar al sicario. Al mismo tiempo, el tercer sicario, quien estaba de rodillas tras ser sometido por Fujibayashi; saco un cuchillo de su pantalón y lo clavo en la pierna de la mujer y la derribo, al dejarle enterrado el cuchillo.

-Hijo de... -vociferaba Fujibayashi cuando fue derribada y apuñalada por el sicario, pero no termino de maldecir al ver que este le estaba apuntando con el rifle.

-Bang! -un ultimo disparo se detono, Tsunouda había salido del auto con el arma que robo de su padre, disparando una de las doce balas que tenia reservada para Takashi, salvando la vida Fujibayashi del sicario tras atravesarle la cabeza con el disparo.

-Central, aquí unidad 1648 oficial caído, repito oficial caido, multiples abatidos, calle Akihabarai y Kojimou -Fujibayashi sacaba su celular para llamar a la prefectura.

Levantandose del suelo, Takashi veía como Tsunouda levantaba su arma y le apuntaba.

-Tsunouda no seas estupido, vete. Antes de que vengan los refuerzos que pedi -dijo Fujibayashi, levantandose de igual forma.

Comenzaron a escucharse la sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias en dirección a donde ellos estaban. El peli oxigenado no le quedo opción, guardo su arma y comenzó a correr lejos de la escena dejando atras a la inapectora. Takashi en tanto, no sabia que acababa de pasar, una mano la tenia cubriendo las heridas en su otro brazo, su pierna derecha se había lastimado con el choque.

-Hey -exclamo Fujibayashi poniendose se pie, manteniendo el cuchillo donde se lo clavaron, ya que si lo sacaba seria fatal para ella -no te muevas -apunto a Takashi quien estaba en tras shock de chocar el carro -que eres chico? -pregunto.

Sin embargo no escucho respuesta, detras de donde ella estaba en la calle, entraron dos sujetos en una moto. Uno de estos, golpeo la cabeza de Fujibayashi al pasar, usando la culata de una pistola, la habían noqueado.

Los dos motociclistas se detuvieron a lado de Takashi y se quitaron los visores, para que el pelinegro vieran quienes eran, se trataba de Helen y Ricardo.

-Mierda -maldijo la chica -que bueno es ver que estas vivo -bajo de la moto y tomo a Takashi del hombro -vamos.

Komuro subio con dificultad la moto, debido a su pierna. Sentandose detras de Ricardo, se sujeto y se aferro.

-Vamos Helen -dijo el hacker al ver que su compañera si iba hacia los cuerpos de los sicarios para revisar si traían algo especial con ellos, y si lo encontro, un colgante que le arranco del cuello a aquel que Takashi atropello. En seguido, regreso corriendo la chica al oír que las sirenas se acercaban mas y mas a donde estaban.

Luego de ella se subiera al vehículo, condujeron lejos de la escena de sangre y llevaron a Takashi hasta su casa. Cuando arrivaban a la morada del chico a las afueras de la ciudad. Saeko y Rei seguían conversando sobre Takashi y diversas anecdotas que tenían de ellas con el chico, mas allá de estar con él en intimidad. Se habian quitado ambas sus blusas del uniforme escolar, quedando, Rei con el corp top sencillo de color verde que traía abajo mientras que Saeko estaba con un sport negro que traía abajo del uniforme.

-Takashi... -exclamo Saeko relajada al oír el abrir de la puerta de entrada, si era el chico pero no estaba bien, el estado en el que llegó -Takashi! -grito preocupada.

-Que paso? -Rei igual se alarmo al ver que Takashi estaba herido.

-Unos desgraciados me emboscaron cuando regresaba -dijo Komuro cuando sus dos sicarios lo ayudaban a sentarse en una de las silla del comedor -los elimine, pero... ya ven -dijo haciendo notar sus heridas.

-Sicarios? -pregunto Saeko.

-Quien los envió -pregunto Rei.

-Eso me gustaría saber -dijo Takashi, pero me primero, quiero que me saquen esto -hablaba de las balas en su brazo.

-Hay que llevarte a un medico -sugirio Rei.

-No seas ingenua -exclamo Ricardo -acaba de haber un tiroteo, la policia va al lugar y si lo llevamos a un hospital lo arrestaran porque se darán cuenta que él esta involucrado en el tiroteo. Ademas del hecho que ya esta bajo vigilancia.

-De que hablas -pregunto Takashi.

-Luego de lo que paso en la escuela con el ruso -exclamo Ricardo -me infiltre en los datos de la policia por si salia que descubrian algo de nosotros entre sus evidencias, pero entonces encontre algo. Estan relacionando los hechos -decia y comenzó a enumerarlos -el tiroteo en la plaza, en aquella tienda de servicio, en la escuela, la del restaurante -esta era de cuando fue a rescatar a Rei -la del muelle y ahora esto.

-Joder -dijo Takashi preocupado.

-Tranquilo, aun no tienen evidencias concretas para detenerte -exclamo el sicario -solo saben que estas involucrado en dos de esas cosas hasta ahora, tres si descubren lo ahora, pero descuida, no pasara.

-Dejando eso de lado -dijo Saeko -hay que conseguir un medico para Komuro. Pero no podemos llevarlo a un hospital.

-Conozco a un medico, bueno... a una enfermera, ella tal vez pueda ayudarme -comento Takashi.

En la escuela Fujimi, cuando ya caían las 5 de la tarde en la ciudad; Shizuka estaba saliendo de la escuela feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto tras haber estado con su chico favorito en la academia. Se dirigia a su auto mientras tarareaba alegremente, cuando llegó e iba a abrir la puerta de este, vio como una chica motociclista entro en el parqueadero de la academia y se detuvo del otro lado de su auto.

-Emm... -Shizuka estaba confundida y extrañada ante la situación -puedo ayudarte?

-Shizuka Marikawa -dijo Helen, quien era ella -suba a su auto y sigame, Takashi lo necesita.

-Takashi-kun -exclamo impactada al oír que el chico la necesidad -que le paso.

Y mientras la sicaria que protegia a Takashi le explicaba lo que paso al chico, en otro punto de Tokonohuso, un grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban reuniendose en una habitación de hotel hablando de lo que había hecho el chico.

-Logro matar a dos de tres, bueno, los mato a los tres -exclamo uno de los hombres mientras que veía el resultado de la emboscada reciente contra Komuro y su resultado. Era un hombre de pelo blanco de unos 29 años.

-Aun no puedo creer que ese chico halla matado a nuestro hermano mayor -dijo otro.

-Cuando vamos nosotros mismos para matarlo -dijo otro de los desconocidos.

-Tranquilos aun no -exclamo el otro -aun no. Komuro Takashi, pagaras por la muerte de nuestro hermano.


	29. capítulo 29

**Rick2017: va a ver un villano mas o menos así como me has dado la idea. Aunque la verdad no quiero complejar y alargar mucho la historia, despues de este arco voy a meter uno o dos arcos mas (unos 20 capítulos) y acabar con la historia. Porque todavía necesito explicar lo de los continentales y meter a las demás del harem se Komuro. En total quiero hacer 50 capítulos de este fanfic y diez capítulos especiales al final. Para que después comience a reescribir la historia y la republique dejando esta como una primera versión y la nueva como un remaster, o no se si quieran que lo haga de una vez. Porque igual quiero hacer una precuela de esta historia a lo "91 days" usando a los personajes de bleach y una serie secuela usando a personajes de otro anime sin dejar de lado a estos. En fin gracias por tu apoyó, valoró cada ayuda y comentario que me den. En serio, gracias.**

 **Guest: Shido si volverá a salir, incluso Hisashi, sin embargo no si hacerlo un enemigo para Takashi o quien sabe, bueno ahí lo integrare mas adelante.**

 **sin mas que responder, comenzemos.**

En alguna parte perdida de México, en una zona remota, la cual pertenecía como tierra del mas temido narcotraficante de la nación. El chapo Guzmán, estaba reposando en su cama intentando dormir tranquilo tras un largo día de supervisión de su imperio. Hasta que uno de sus empleados fue a despertarle cuando ya había empezado a dormir tranquilamente.

-Señor Guzmán -comenzó a llamar el joven empleado de su mansión mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del narco -Señor Guzmán! -comenzó, a tocar con mas fuerza.

A los dos segundos de haber empezado a levantar la voz, el chapo se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, mostrándole al joven su rostro dormido somnoliento.

-Mas vale que sea un buen motivo para haberme despertado -dijo el chapo con sueño en su voz.

El joven entonces le entregó una carta que estaba en un sobre blanco con un sello negro que la mantenía sellado, sello; que no era uno cualquiera, se trataba de un sello que solo de su nivel conocía con gran temor.

-Una carta continental -dijo atónito, tomo la carta y se encerró en su cuarto, adentro, leyó lo que decía y se aterro de lo que decía el contenido -la puta mierda -dijo preocupado.

Tomó el teléfono especial que tenia para contactar a sus gentes y llamo un uno de sus hombres que tenia como supervisor de su negocio en las zonas importantes del centro del país.

-Hola -dijo cuando logró contactar a su hombre -oye perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero ha surgido un problema, tu niño fue a con el sobrino de Francisco no? Dile algo por mi... -exclamo Guzmán -parece que la guerra comenzará antes.

Mientras las cosas se ponían tensas en el mundo del narcotráfico en México. En tokonohuso, la rubia de un cuerpo espectacular, estaba saliendo de la escuela donde trabajaba, para ir a su auto y retirarse ha su casa. Mientras llegaba a su carro hibrido, tarareaba alegre, como toda una dama en vispera de primera de su primer romance. Con las llaves del auto en sus manos, iba a abrir la puerta de este cuando aparecio una motociclista que ingreso en el estacionamiento de maestros en la escuela.

-Que?? -pregunto Shizuka al ver que el motociclista se metia en la escuela, para luego asustarse al ver que venía hacia ella.

-Marikawa Shizuka -dijo la motociclista deteniendose frente a la maestra del instituto.

-S... Si... -exclamo tímida la rubia, el aspecto de pandillero de la chica la asustaba.

-Soy Helen, amiga de Komuro, suba a su auto y sigame, la necesita -exclamo Helen para luego acelerar su moto y ponerse a una distancia considerable del automóvil de Shizuka.

Confundida, Marikawa no sabía que decir o que hacer, pero al escuchar que Takashi la necesitaba, la hacía preguntarse, que le había ocurrido para tener que haberla buscado de este modo, aunque también, ella se preguntaba; como es que Komuro conoce a una chica como esta, una especie de maleante.

Con gran temor, Shizuka subia a su vehículo y condujo detras de la motociclista, quien comenzó a guiarla por las calles de Tokonohuso con dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad. En el transcurso, las camaras que habían sido instaladas en la cuidad, por parte de la policia, habían sido hackeadas por un grupo de personas desconocidas, las cuales; estaban siguiendo la ruta a la casa donde vivia Komuro.

-Cual es el plan -exclamo uno de los sujetos que había organizado el atentado previo contra Takashi en la carretera -secuestrar a esas chicas y amenazarlo con violarlas si no se entrega.

-No torturamos mujeres ni las violamos, Koija -reprendio el hombre que lideraba al pequeño grupo de estos terroristas y asesinos seriales.

-Sabes que sólo bromeo -dijo el chico.

-Entonces? -pregunto una chica de cabello grisaseo y prominente cuerpo -ya di cual es el plan, Ivan.

-Matarlo evidentemente -exclamo el rubio con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Flashback

Doce horas atrás, estos tres individuos se habían reunido con el hombre que había contrado al asesino de origen sovietico para matar a Takashi hace ya un par de meses antes.

-No entiendo? -decía el líder narcotraficante reunido con estos tres sujetos -van a terminar el trabajo de su compañero.

-En resumen si -exclamo el joven sacando el cigarro de su boca para contestar, este joven de 25 años, que lideraba a este grupo de tres sovieticos sicarios -vamos a matar a ese chico por matar a nuestro hermano y para honrar el trato que firmaron.

-Cuando ese cara de desgraciado dijo que si fallaba iban a venir a terminar el trabajo por él, no me la creía -comento el sicario desconsertado.

-Vamos a cobrar la misma tarifa que él tenia no se preocupe por eso -exclamo el sicario -solo que esto... lo tomaremos personal -cambio su expresión relajada a una asesina -solo necesitamos tres de sus hombres, no tienen que ser exactamente los mas eficientes de los suyos.

-El otro tipo -decía algo incomidado el narco -dijo que su nombre era Alexei... como se llaman ustedes?

-Koija -se presento el mas joven de los tres, con solo unos diesiete años de edad de pelo castaño y test blanca.

-Alondra -la mujer se presento, tenia la edad de 29 años, pelo rojizo y cuerpo candente.

-Ivan -se presento el líder del grupo, de una edad de 25 años, cabello blanco y lentes que usaba por la miopia que tenia.

Fin del flashback

-Y como lo haremos venir a nosotros, porque ir hacia él, seria una completa estupidez -comento el joven sicario de Koija.

-Lo obligáremos -exclamo el asesino sovietico con una mirada seria en su rostro, la cual siempre estaba en su cara -pero primero -volteó a ver a un hombre que tenia secuestrado detrás de ellos -haremos que nos cuente sobre él.

Antes de haber llegado a tokonohuso, buscaron información sobre Takashi y encontraron a un hombre que podía hablarles de él, así que lo raptaron, para tenerlo atado, amordazado y vendado de los ojos para que no hiciera tanto alboroto mientras daba el momento preciso con ellos para sacarle lo que necesitaban. En tanto, al otro lado de Tokonohuso. Komuro estaba esperando la llegada de la doctora Marikawa, se le hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de su hogar.

-Realmente es una herida profundo -dijo Saeko examinando la bala que tenia incrustada Komuro en la brazo.

-Tienes idea de quienes te atacaron Takashi -pregunto Rei al estar al frente del pelinegro.

-Tan solo estos dos meses he hecho cosas que me generan enemigos, pero no lo entiendo, se supone que mi identidad esta protegida, no? -pregunto mirando al sicario que estaba en su casa cuidando que no se acercara nadie sospechoso.

-Se supone -exclamo Ricardo acechando desde la ventana de la sala, hacia la carretera principal -aunque, solo hay unos que saben tu identidad... -justo cuando iba a pronunciar el nombre de quienes sabían sobre Takashi, arribaron su novia con la profesora Shizuka, la medica que esperaba el pelinegro -ya llegaron.

Ambas entraron en la casa rapidamente, primero la rubia, atras de ella la sicaria.

-Ya la traje -exclamo Helen entrado después de Shizuka.

-Con permiso... -saludo con nerviosismo Marikawa al ser anunciada por la chica, pero entonces vio a Takashi sentado frente a la mesa del comedor con una herida de bala, la cual aun le salia sangre -Takashi-kun! -se alarmo al ver que tenia la herida, por lo que corrio hacia el chico para saber de su estado -que te ocurrió.

-Larga historia -comento Takashi -me alegra verla Shizuka-sensei, necesito de sus habilidades con esto.

-Si! -exclamo descidida a curar el brazo del chico -pero no traje mi equipo, lo deje en la escuela.

-Tenemos un botiquin de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario -hablo la pelimorada para ir a buscarlo.

Tras serle entregado el equipo, la enfermera puso manos a la obra para curarlo. Tomando las pinzas esterilizadas que habían en la maleta, y los guantes que estaban ahí, comenzó el proceso para sacarle la bala. Los dos sicarios se mantuvieron al ascecho, por si alguien aparecia en la propiedad, mientras que las dos chicas del pelinegro, miraban como este soportaba el dolor mientras las pinzas de la doctora retirarle la bala.

-Listo! -grito Shizuka al sacar de un solo tirón, la bala que Takashi tenía incrustado -sólo falta cerrar la herida -comentó Marikawa, mientras le suprimía la herida abierta a Komuro, reviso si el botiquín que le proporcionó Busujima contaba con hilo para suturar su herida pero no tenían.

-Que pasa? -preguntó Takashi al ver la expresión de pánico de la enfermera.

-Es que... No hay hilo para hacerte puntadas para cerrarte la herida Takashi-kun -dijo bajándole el nivel de angustia en su voz.

Sin haberse percatado, Helen había ido a la cocina donde prendió uno de los fogones de la estufa, ahí puso encima el cuchillo mas grande con el que contaba la joven pareja. Una vez el metal de la hoja estaba a la temperatura adecuada, lo separó del quemador y se lo llevo a Shizuka.

-Esto debe servirle -dijo la sicaria extendiéndole el cuchillo que expuso a las llamas.

-Espera! Para que es eso! -preguntó Rei temerosa de lo que pretendían hacer con Komuro.

-Ya veo, es buena idea -sonrió confiada la medica escolar.

-Que? -pregunto Komuro viendo que la rubia dotada tenia el cuchillo en la mano.

-Colocar metales en heridas ayuda a cicatrizarlas, es un método de supervivencia militar -expuso su conocimiento la doctora Marikawa.

-Que?! -Takashi se asusto ante la solución a su herida.

-Esto te va a dolor Takashi-kun -exclamo Shizuka.

-No espe... -sin poder oponerse mas, Marikawa tomo el brazo de Komuro y puso el cuchillo sobre la herida. Tuvo que soportar el intenso calor que le quemo el brazo en ese momento durante diez segundo que para él fueron como horas -eso dolió! -se quejo Komuro.

-Pero funciono -exclamo feliz la enfermera.

-Gracias... -se calmo Takashi, entonces se le acerco Saeko en silencio a ver la herida que le curaron.

-Emmm... Takashi-kun... -exclamo la enfermera llamando la atención de todos en el sitio -porque tenias una bala en el brazo? -pregunto.

Komuro no le respondió al instante, no podía decirle a la ligera que él había sido emboscado por un grupo desconocido en las calles de Tokonohuso. Aun con la creciente relación tenia con ella no le había contado, es mas; aun no era el mejor momento para decirle.

-Perdoné Shizuka -llamar por su nombre capto la atención de las dos chicas que tenia con él -pero no puedo explicárselo.

-Si no sabe en que estas metido, no debiste hacer que viniera -lo regaño de forma ligera Helen.

-Tiene razón -dijo ahora Ricardo -cuando uno esta en este negocio no debe meter a otros que ni siquiera saben a que te dedicas, mas en este momento. Si ellas dos están aquí es porque: una es parte del negocio y la otra ya sabe los peligros que se corren aquí -hablaba de Rei y Saeko.

-Negocio? -pregunto Shizuka.

-Es verdad -exclamo Takashi, pero entonces miró a la rubia de cuerpo dotado -Shizuka-sensei, gracias por ayudarme con mi heridas pero... Debo pedirle que se vaya, es por su bien.

-La acompañamos a su casa? -pregunto Helen.

-Por favor -agradeció el pelinegro.

-Que?! Pero! -no pudo impedir que la sacaron del hogar del chico -entiendo -se levanto de la silla pero antes de irse, se despidió del pelinegro -te veré mañana en la academia -de ahí se acerco a la frente del chico y deposito un beso ahí como parte de su despedida.

Sin decir mas, Shizuka se retiro siendo acompañada por Helen y Ricardo desde su motocicleta y ella desde su auto. Mientras que Takashi conversaba con ambas chicas en su casa, por gracia la enfermera.

-De donde la conoces -pregunto Rei a Komuro algo incomodada.

-Hablas de ella -de Marikawa -es la enfermera de la escuela -explicaba Takashi -la he conocido este tiempo que estado en los castigos después de la escuela. Solo socializamos.

-Supongo que por ese beso que te dio en la frente y la forma de la que te nombró, tienen un tipo de socialización de la que hablas es mas que una peculiar amistad -dijo sarcástica Rei.

-Komuro hay algo de lo que nos quieras decir de ella -pregunto Saeko, la aprobación de ella sobre Shizuka tenia que haber pasado.

Con dos espadas contra la pared, mas una tercera si Saya se llegaba a enterar; Takashi respiro profundo y miro a ambas, para decirles como se sentía con él tema.

-Escuchen, se que tengo que hablarles de ella -decía el chico -pero este no es mejor momento como para que lo haga, prometo explicarles todo cuando arregle las cosas de hoy -exclamó.

La respuesta que dio no fue satisfactoria para las chicas, aun así él tenía razón, repentinamente han surgido nuevos problemas que son mas prioritarios. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando Rei le pidió a Takashi que la llevase de vuelta a su casa, dado que era tarde y ya debía regresar. El pelinegro fue a por su motocicleta que le quedaba y llevo a su amiga hasta su hogar en la ciudad, mientras que Saeko se quedaba atrás, preocupándose por distintas cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza y las de su amado. Al mismo tiempo, mientras la llevaba hasta su casa, la castaña conversaba con el pelinegro, iba abrazada a Komuro mientras viajaba en la moto con el chico.

-Debes estar disfrutando esto del harem no? -dijo Rei en un tono sarcástico.

-De que hablas? -pregunto muy ignorante el pelinegro.

-Vamos no te hagas el inocente Takashi -refuto Rei -primero me entero que estabas saliendo con Takagi, después que estas comprometida con la senpai; luego de que hablo sobre el harem estas saliendo con esas dos mujeres -se estaba enojando.

-Estas celosa? -pregunto cínicamente.

-Claro que lo estoy -la castaña levanto la voz, pero luego se apenó por haberlo hecho -me gustaría ser la única que importara en tu vida Takashi -acostó su rostro contra la espalda del pelinegro.

Los ojos de Rei comenzaron a lagrimar, pero antes de que llorará de verdad, Komuro detuvo la motocicleta en un costado de la calle, para que luego tomó las manos de Miyamoto, las cuales las tenia en la parte baja de su pecho.

-Rei -comenzó a hablar el pelinegro -eres importante para mi, desde niños siempre lo has sido -esas palabras ruborizaron a Takashi -pero también lo son Saya y Saeko, decidirme por una de ustedes como si fueran algo que vi en la vitrina de un mostrador no es algo que me gustaría hacer.

Cuando la castaña levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro, este ya no tenia el vasco puesto, pero la estaba mirando fijamente. Curiosamente, es que cuando ella lo miro, su rostro se difuminaba con la luna por el ángulo del que lo miraba.

-Esta bien -exclamó Rei para recargar su rostro en la espalda de Takashi una vez mas, esta vez sin llorar, recargándose en ella por puro placer y comodidad -aun así, me gustaría ser la primera en saber, que hay entre tu esas dos -Yuuki y Shizuka.

-Bueno... -Takashi comenzó a pensar muy bien las palabras con las que iba a decirle a la castaña sobre la relación que tenia con ambas mujeres -con Yuuki-san... -uso honoríficos -solo soy su amigo nuevo con ella -ignoro cuando ella quiso seducirlo la otra noche tras entrar en su casa -nada mas, y con Shizuka-sensei, la he conocido este tiempo debido que he estado en los castigos, el director me pone a ayudarla.

-Y porque te llama Takashi-kun? -preguntó.

-Me pidió llamarme así por la ayuda que me ha hecho darle el director -comento Komuro.

-Es todo? -seguía cuestionándolo.

-Si -dijo el pelinegro para quitarse una de las espadas que lo ponían contra la pared, aun sabiendo que no le contaba todo a Rei.

-Esta bien -sonrió la castaña y se calmo -bueno, llevame a casa.

-De hecho hace diez minutos que llegamos -exclamo Takashi.

Rei no se había dado cuenta debido a todos los pensamientos que tenia en su cabeza, pero el lugar donde el pelinegro que amaba, se estacionó; era la entrada de su casa. Entonces, una persona salió por la puerta y se acerco a ambos muchachos tras haberlos reconocidos.

-Cuando vi la moto creí que se trataban de unos vándalos que intentaban algo aquí -dijo la madre de Rei acercándose a su hija y al amigo de esta -pero veo que eres tu y Komuro -sonrió a ambos tras pararse delante de ellos.

-Miyamoto-san -llamo a la mujer con un honorífico.

-Mamá -Rei bajo de la moto y entro al patio de su casa para acercarse a su madre -estoy en casa -se anuncio.

-Entra y toma una ducha, tu padre dijo que llegaría pronto a casa para cenar con nosotros -dijo la mujer.

-Esta bien -una vez acatada la orden, se despidió del pelinegro -te veré mañana Takashi -se despidió desde lejos, pues aun no quería revelar la relación que tenia con el chico.

-Hasta mañana Rei -despidió de la castaña, mirando como esta entraba en su hogar como su madre indicó.

Takashi se quedo mirando a Rei entrar en su casa para asegurarse que estaba bien, olvidándose por completo que la madre de su amiga seguía delante de él. Una vez se dio cuenta, pudo ver como ella le miraba con una expresión picara.

-Mmm... -Takashi se sentía incómodo como la mirada de la madre de su amiga -pasa algo Miyamoto-san? -pregunto.

-Tienes una bonita motocicleta aquí -exclamo la mamá de la castaña, lo cuál comenzó a incomodarlo un poco -debes de cuidarla mucho, con esto de que la ciudad se ha vuelto mas peligrosa que antes, podrían robártela. Valla, me recuerda a mi moto cuando aun estaba en la policía.

-Eh? -se perdió por un momento -oh cierto, usted también una oficial de la ley.

-No te has enterado? -preguntó cínica la mujer -en las noticias dicen que de nuevo hubo un tiroteo en las calles de la ciudad, dicen que tres personas murieron.

-Vaya, la ciudad se ha vuelto un caos -dijo Takashi ocultando que él estaba involucrado con ese reciente incidente.

Entonces trago saliva por un momento, sin que la mamá de su amiga se diera cuenta para no hacerse el sospechoso.

-Si, pareciera que de un día para otro se ha vuelto peligrosa la ciudad -dijo Takashi.

-Rei es de estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, sin avisar donde esta -el pelinegro idéntico el tono de preocupación en la voz de la madre de su amiga -pero, me reconforta saber que siempre esta contigo. Tu siempre has estado al pendiente de ella mas que yo -decía la mujer.

-Somos cercanos, que puedo decir -exclamo Takashi con mucha inocencia.

-Demasiado diría yo -exclamo la señora, pasando a otro tono, de uno mas relajado, a una mirada asesina -se que lo hiciste con Rei -dijo amenazante, lo cual aterrizó a Komuro -lo has hecho con ella verdad? Cuantas veces? -la tonalidad de su voz era cada vez mas amenazante.

-Espere... -quería decir algo Takashi para defenderse, pero no le permitió.

-Por un lado me alegra que sea contigo que con ese otro tipo de cabello gris -se puso reflexionista por un momento tras hablar sobre Hisashi -nunca me dio tanta confianza, como tu pero ahora que ambos... -miro a los ojos de forma directa a Takashi -solo voy a decirte esto Takashi Komuro -se acerco al pelinegro -si llegas ha hacerle algo a mi hija como romperle el corazón o peor, yo misma te empalare.

Komuro temblaba tras ver y oír todo lo que dijo la madre de Rei, bien sabia que ella era maestra de la lanza y campeona nacional con el manejó de esta tipo de arma.

-S... Si... -dijo con gran terror en sus labios.

-Cuidate chico -cambio la mirada de asesina que tenía a una con una sonrisa muy energética.

Komuro emprendió el viaje de nuevo hasta su hogar, mientras se preguntaba: en que momento se dio cuenta? No obstante, en otro lado de la ciudad; Tadashi Miyamoto y la nueva inspectora que tenia a su tutela, salían de las oficinas de la jefatura de la ciudad tras finalizar el día de trabajo. Ambos iban por el estacionamiento del edificio a por sus respectivos autos, cuando iban, el padre de Rei se percato que su compañera tenía una mirada perdida y de impacto.

-Pasa algo Minami? llevas unas horas con esa mirada -pregunto Tadashi ante la mirada atónita de la morena.

-Eh? -volvió a si misma cuando le preguntaron -no nada, sólo que... No creí que la volvería a ver -susurro lo ultimo.

-Que? -preguntó el inspector tras escuchar su ultimo murmullo.

-Nada -exclamo Rika cuando llego a su nuevo transporte, una motocicleta deportiva -bueno -se puso su casco y encendió la moto -lo veré mañana, Miyamoto-san.

-Hasta entonces -exclamo Tadashi.

Vio como Minami salia del edificio conduciendo motocicleta. Después camino hacia su propio auto que tenia en el estacionamiento, justo cuando se acercaba a este con las llaves en mano para abrir la puerta; vio a uno de sus compañeros de oficina en dirección de regreso a la jefatura con algo de urgencia en su caminar.

-Yashida? -llamo la atención del joven inspector -que ocurre? Y Morimoto? -preguntó por su compañero. Ambos habían sido enviados por un repentino informe de disparos cerca de una zona suburbana de tokonohuso.

-Morimoto me pidió buscar el informe del arma que encontraste en el operativo que encabezaste en el muelle -dijo tras acercarse a su compañero -encontramos a tres extranjeros muertos en la calle, con tiros a quemarropa.

-Que tiene que ver el arma que... -iba a cuestionar sobre los recientes asesinados de los que le hablaba su compañero y el arma que recupero, cuando el solo comenzó a conectar ambas cosas -espera! Los asesinados son mexicanos?

-Tienen rasgos latinos, pero si, parece que son de esa nación -dijo Yashida -Morimoto, quiere saber si de alguna forma tienen que ver con tu caso, también traigo para que los forenses analicen una bala que extrajeron los médicos de Fujibayashi.

-Fujibayashi es la policía herida? -pregunto Tadashi.

-Si, esta en el hospital en este momento, voy a interrogarla con mi compañero en el hospital tras buscar el archivo y de dejar la evidencia, necesitamos saber porque estaba en la escena del lugar -dijo el joven -algo me dice que querrá saber de esto verdad -exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si tiene conexión con mi caso, debo saberlo -dijo Tadashi interesado.

-Sabe es curioso -decía el joven inspector -hace un par de meses esta ciudad era tranquila, bueno... Uno que otro crímenes menores, pero fue de eso, nunca hubo nada tan serio como todos los últimos sucesos.

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere, había mucha tranquilidad en tokonohuso, pero ahora algo la ha sacudido -exclamo Tadashi -los grupos yakuzas han salido de sus escondites, asesinos de otros países andan por esta ciudad repartiendo caos, y grupos de también otras naciones vienen ha hacer estragos el lugar.

-Lo se, aveces parece imposible que todo sea obra de unas pocas personas verdad -dijo el joven inspector -lo dejo aquí Miyamoto-san, debo seguir; el tiempo apremia.

Antes de terminar el turno, Tadashi se había enterado a tiempo que recientemente se llevo a cabo un tiroteo en las calles de Tokonohuso, donde un oficial se había reportado como herido. No fue asignado al caso, debido a que tenia otros por resolver, aun así; sabia quien, de alguna forma; estaba involucrado en todos los asuntos que han azotado a la ciudad. Takashi Komuro. Ya lo había conversado con la madre del chico, lo sospecho desde un principió. El ataque en su contra en la plaza comercial, la tienda de autoservicio donde se hallo muestra de su sangre, la explosión en esta escuela y demás eventos ocurridos. Se tenia evidencia suficiente de su presencia en los distintos hechos, pero los policías, no sabían si era culpable, o era simple coincidencia de su ADN en los distintos lugares. Excepto para Tadashi, sabia que si estaba involucrado directamente a todo, y con la información que le contó la madre de Takashi, podía ir a detenerlo por relaciones delictivas. Pero no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo por un antiguo convenio que tuvo con Rukia, la madre del chico, algo que ha decidido guardar en secreto de sus colegas oficiales.

Tadashi dejo de pensar en todo ese revoltijo en su mente y conciencia, para emprender el viaje de regreso a su casa a con su familia, lo mismo era para Rika y Takashi. Entonces, acontecía algo mas en otro lado desconocido, en donde los sicarios que pretendían terminar el trabajo del primero que fue enviado a matar a Takashi.

-Hay que despertarlo -dijo Ivan a Koija.

Delante de ambos, tenían a un hombre amordazado, amarrado y con la cabeza tapada con una bolsa de hilo grueso, la cual se la quito el joven ruso y le dio una bofetada en la cara para despertarlo.

-Que!... Donde estoy?!... -el hombre que tenían secuestrado era nadie mas ni menos que el viejo maestro de la escuela Fujimi, Shido -como llegue aquí? Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto al ver a los dos jóvenes extranjeros -si lo que quieren de mi es dinero lamento decirles que ya se les adelantaron.

-No queremos tu dinero Koichi Shido -dijo Ivan tomando una silla sentándose con el respaldo de esta hacia adelante -lo que queremos es tu ayuda.

-Mi ayuda? -Shido no comprendía de que le decía.

-Diganos, usted conoce a un tal Takashi Komuro? -preguntó cínicamente el ruso mientras que su joven compañero desataba al hombre.

-Komuro... -hizo memorias tras hacérsele familiar el nombre, recordó quien era -si lo conozco, un chico de calificaciones corrientes, porque?

-Que nos diría si le dijéramos que sabemos quien es el responsable ante la desaparición de los millones que le quitaste a tu padre -dijo Koija en tono burlón.

-Saben quien fue? -preguntó muy interesado Shido.

-Así es, y por eso lo trajimos -detrás de Ivan salio un hombre de edad de unos 60 años, de cabello ya canoso y de la misma nacionalidad que la de los demás individuos, este venia acompañado de Alondra -digame, señor Shido, usted sabe de los continentales?

Este hombre desconocido había arribado a Japón de forma infraganti, no se trataba de un simple hombre extranjero, sino de una amenaza muy seria en el mundo del mercado negro y las drogas. Sin embargo, aun no era el momento adecuado para contar de él. Una vez cayo la noche en la ciudad, Takashi había vuelto a su hogar, estaba por irse a dormir junto a la belleza que tenía por prometida.

-Seguro que no te duele -pregunto Saeko ante la herida en el brazo de Takashi.

-Me dolió mas los disparos que recibí cuando me dispararon en el estomago -hablo de cuando recibió los disparos en la plaza comercial.

-Aun así, no deberías esforzarte -comento -que pasa? -noto pensativo a Takashi -te preocupa que te vuelvan a atacar esas personas?

-A mi no -comentó Takashi acostado en su lado de la cama -se como soy joven en este negocio pero se como son este tipo de situaciones -volteo a ver a Saeko, quien estaba recostado a su lado -lo que sea que busquen conmigo harán lo que sea para les preste atención, posiblemente toquen a mis padres, a ti, a Rei o Saya; incluso sus familias.

-Que hay de la Shizuka-sensei y la otra chica -las menciono la pelimorada -también deben preocuparte su seguridad no?

-Espera -una de las partes que menciono Saeko llamo la atención de Takashi -conoces a la doctora Shizuka?

-Solo por su nombre desde que llegó -comentó Saeko -no se me hizo raro que la llamaras para que te ayudase con tu herida después que mencionaste que la ayudas como parte de tu castigo.

-Bueno... -se puso nervioso, mas aún cuando ella se puso sobre el pelinegro estando en la cama.

-Y después de lo de hoy -de la visita de Shizuka -supongo que has desarrollado, ciertas emociones con ella.

-amm... -sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente con la acorralada que le estaba haciendo Saeko.

-Tranquilo -sonrió Busujima -no te haré nada al respecto.

-En serio?... -dijo temeroso -no estas celosa o molesta?

-Un poco -exclamo Saeko quitándose de encima del chico para sentarse a lado de Takashi en la cama -mi madre que contó que cuando ella comenzó a vivir en el harem de mi padre era celosa y envidiosa, tenía que compartir a mi padre con seis mujeres mas. Me dijo que no congenió muy bien con ellas al principio pero poco a poco fueron llevándose bien.

-Tu padre tiene un harem -dijo asombrado.

-Si, uno de siete mujeres y con trece hijos en total, incluyéndome -exclamo orgullosa Saeko -yo soy la octava descendiente de mi padre y la tercera mujer de sus hijos. Somos cinco mujeres y ocho varones.

-Vaya, deben una gran familia unida -comento Takashi.

-No tanto -comento la pelimorada -cada una vive aparte con sus hijos, pero eso no significa que mi padre nos deje de lado. Se da el tiempo para visitar y pasarla con cada uno de nosotros.

-Me pregunto si nosotros seremos así -dijo Takashi -me gustaría que estuviéramos todos en el mismo techo pero, seria muy pequeño.

-Vamos, esas serán cosas por las que deberás preocuparte en un futuro -dijo Saeko -hay cosas mas importantes en este momento. Unas de esas es saber si tu, sientes algo por esas dos mujeres -pegó su frente a la del chico.

-Bueno... -se sintió incómodo, era la misma interrogante que le hizo Rei cuando la llevaba de camino hasta su casa, sin embargo esta vez, habían reflexionado su respuesta -no niego que sienta algo por ellas -con el tiempo que había pasado con Shizuka, lo que había hecho con ella y la confesión de esta hacia él; su corazón entro en duda al respecto. Por otro lado con Yuuki, ella era buena chica, tachada de ser mala debido a que antes tenía una relación con Tsunouda, sin embargo con el tiempo que la conocido, se ha dado cuenta que no es como dicen que es ella en realidad -pero, al igual que con Saya y Rei, ellas deben saber en que mundo estoy viviendo, y si quieren ser parte de él.

Saeko podía ver la preocupación en este punto de intriga para Takashi, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con empatia por el chico y abrazarlo para así poder darle unas palabras de animo.

-Cuando ellas se enteren de lo que tengan que enterarse, decidirán lo mas les convengan -exclamó en apoyo y consuelo Saeko -pero recuerda, que una vez decidan, debes presentarmelas para que sepan sobre el harem.

-No creo que les agrade mucho esa parte -dicho eso, ambos caretiraban juntos.

-Hay que dormir -dijo la pelimorada recargándose en el pecho del chico para dormir tranquilamente.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Takashi en esos momentos, así que no pudo dormirse al instante como Saeko. Aún así, debía intentar relajarse, mañana le esperaba un nuevo día de escuela y debía preocuparse por cosas nuevas que debieran presentarse.

Al día siguiente, ya en las horas de finalización del día de escuela. Takashi se dirigía a su labor por parte del castigo impuesto por el director tras la riña que tuvo, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-Las veré después -se despidió Takashi mientras las chicas y sus amigos se retiraban de la academia.

-Hasta luego viejo, suerte -se despidieron Morita e Imamura del chico.

-Te veremos después Takashi -se despidió Saeko al ser recogida por la misma chica de antes que había ido a la escuela a por ella, Touka.

-Hasta mañana -se acercó Saya al pelinegro, para abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla; estaba preocupada por él, después de ver en las noticias el auto de Komuro y de la situación en la que se envolvió -cuidate -al igual que Saeko, enviaron a uno de los empleados de su familia a por ella.

-Vamos dijo -Helen a Rei ya que ella por petición del chico, la llevaría hasta su casa en su motocicleta mientras que el Hacker tendría que caminar por su cuenta.

-Nos vemos mañana Takashi -sonrió la castaña antes de irse con la mexicana.

-Cuidense -dijo Komuro respirando aliviado por ver que ellas iban hasta sus hogares correspondientes con personas de confianza.

Solo se aseguro de que se fueran con bien y el chico entro a la escuela hacia la oficina del director a por la labor que le esperaba al estar castigado.

-Komuro-kun -saludo el director -llegaste, bien -el director vio al chico entrar en su oficina, salio a ver quien le quedaba disponible de los profesores -ha Hayashi-sensei -vio a la profesora de ciencias de su instituto -usted me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con sus labores no.

-...Si... -dijo la profesora mientras terminaba de archivar algunas cosas en su escritorio en la sala de maestros.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, en la misma sala de maestros; Takashi estaba ayudando a la profesora a terminar de calificar los exámenes de prácticas previas a los exámenes de admisión a las universidades para los estudiantes de tercer año.

-Todo esto estará en los exámenes de admisión -comento asustado Komuro de las preguntas que hacía el examen -ya estuvo que no entraré a alguna universidad -dijo con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente, aunque claro no es como si parte de sus planes fuera estudiar este nivel académico.

-Son preguntas sencillas, claro si estudias y tienes empeño por una gran carrera -exclamo de forma estricta la mujer pelirroja -hasta pandilleros como tu deben tener un propósito.

-Supongo que... Espere, pandillero? -parecía haber escuchado mal.

-Perdona mi vocabulario Komuro-kun, pero fue la única palabra con la que se me ocurrió describirte -dijo con pena por haberlo llamado de tal forma.

-Descuide no es la primera persona que me llama así -al oír eso Hayashi se sintió peor, creyó que había herido las emociones de Takashi -claro que tengo un propósito en la vida, solo que no es algo que de estudie en una universidad -causo intriga en la profesora -quiero seguir mi sueño, pero es uno que no es un sueño convencional.

-Cual es tu sueño? Ya sabes tu propósito para cuando seas mayor -pregunto Kyoko interesada en el destino del chico.

-Como todo hombre, tener una gran familia -dijo sonriente -pero si se trata de una carrera como un profesionista, bueno, es algo que es mi secreto.

-Bueno, eso si... -al escucharlo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que le decía Takashi -eres gracioso y agradable, justo como decía Marikawa -su mención conmociono un poco al pelinegro debido a que tenia cosas que discutir con ella -sabes, la única persona que piensa así como tu, es ella -Shizuka saco una hoja de entre los exámenes que le estaba ayudando a calificar Takashi, era la prueba de Saeko -Busujima Saeko -al ver la hoja del examen se sorprendió, tenia una nota perfecta que se igualaba a la Saya -con este tipo de calificación ella podría entrar en cualquier universidad del país, incluso en una academia del extranjero.

-Asombroso -Takashi estaba impresionado ante la inteligencia de su chica, jamas pensó que ella fuese tan inteligente.

-Pero es una pena -dijo devolviendo su prueba a los demás exámenes que califico -cuando se les pidió llenar la hoja de planes a futuro -una hoja que piden llenar a los estudiantes conforme a las carreras profesionales y técnicas que quieren ejercer, para que la escuela los apoye -ella escribió que la disciplina que quería no la imparten en una universidad, y que sus sueños ya se estaban cumpliendo.

-En serio? -exclamo alegre por Saeko -debe tener un sueño increíble.

-Me pregunto si Leonardo Da'vinci pensaba como tu a su edad -dijo Kyoko con agrado por el chico.

-Que? -fue extraño para él que lo compararan con alguien como aquel personaje histórico.

-Leonardo Da'vinci no fue un simple retratista -dijo y comenzó a describir al hombre -fue médico anatómico -los médicos que estudian el cuerpo humano, filosofo, escultor, pintor, poeta, lingüista.

-En serio, parece imposible -dijo Takashi incrédulo de lo que le contaba la mujer.

-El dijo una vez, que no quería entender como funciona el mundo, ni como debería acoplarse a él; sino de como podría cambiarlo, dejar su huella -exclamo.

-Dudo que mi sueño logre dejar una marca tan grande como la que él dejo -exclamo Takashi, le era imposible compararse con una persona de tal nivel.

-Eres mas agradable de lo esperaba -dijo Kyoko. Nunca antes había congeniado con Takashi antes como maestro y alumno, siempre lo había visto visitando antes la oficina del director debido a los problemas que se metía desde primer año; cosas menores, faltar a clases, retrasos y una que otras ocasiones que tenia disputas contra Tsunouda. Aun así, para ser la primera vez que entablaba conversación con el chico, resulto ser mas agradable de lo que esperaba -perdón por lo de antes, en serio.

-Descuide, se que muchos piensan así de mi, pero muchas veces no les presto atención -exclamo

-"Eres idéntico a él" -pensó por un momento Hayashi ruborizándose sin que Takashi se diera cuenta -"Que estas pensando!" -se dijo a si misma -"es un estudiante y tu su profesora" -disimulo acomodándose sus lentes.

-Listo -dijo Takashi al terminar de calificar los exámenes que le dio Hayashi -que más, Hayashi-sensei.

-Por el momento es todo -dijo acomodando los exámenes que revisó komuro con los demás que tenía -dejame ver que...

-Kyoko-chan -entro repentinamente Takashi en la sala de maestros mirando sorpresivamente a Takashi en la sala -emmm... -se quedo sin habla por un momento -puedes prestarme a Takashi-kun un momento, necesito de su ayuda -quería hablar con él tras encontrarlo.

-Aun estoy ocupándolo -por extraña razón no quería soltarlo en ese momento -dame diez minutos mas y te lo sedo.

-Esta bien -dijo con un poco de molestia la enfermera -Takashi-kun te veré en la enfermería.

Una dicho, Marikawa se alejo y cerró la puerta con una mirada en su rostro que refleja celos y envidia porque Kyoko tenia consigo al pelinegro.

-Que pasa con ella -comento abiertamente la pelirroja profesora -esta molesta? -Sin darle mucha importancia, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y tomo los exámenes para archivarlos en una carpetas y ya no tenerlos sueltos por ahí, sin embargo no tenia un portafolio en el cual guardarlos -Komuro-kun -llamo la atención del chico -entra en el cuarto de equipo y traedme una carpeta por favor.

-Si -vio el cuarto que le menciono en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba.

Pocos minutos mas adelante, Takashi revisaba cada una de las gavetas que habían en aquel cuarto buscando lo que le decía la mujer, pero no hallaba lo que le pedía.

-Esta segura que es la gaveta correcta -dijo Takashi -esta vacía -no encontraba ni una sola carpeta para Hayashi.

-Debe haber carpetas en esa gaveta -Hayashi se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Komuro para encontrar la carpeta que le pedía.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la escuela, Shizuka volvía a la enfermería con los documentos que necesitaba para su trabajo; iba molesta caminando hasta que llegó a su lugar de trabajo.

-Porque Kyoko-chan tiene Takashi-kun consigo -decía molesta Shizuka tras ver al chico con su compañera, estaba envidiosa -Takashi-kun es mío -dijo a si misma de forma posesiva -de nadie mas.

Para entonces había llegado hasta la enfermería, abrió y entro al lugar, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de cerrar la puerta, escucho unas voces familiares que no había escuchado desde hace un corto tiempo.

-Es por aquí -dijo alguien, aparentemente un hombre que estaba entrando en los treinta y tantos años.

-Rápido, no es bueno que alguien nos vea -exclamo una segunda persona que acompañaba al primero.

Pasaron justo a lado del lugar de trabajo de Marikawa, por lo cual los vio y se asusto cuando reconoció a uno de los hombres que paso por su enfermería.

-Shido-sensei?... -susurró temerosa del hombre -que hace aquí? -él se supone ya no estaba en la ciudad -y quien es el otro -se pregunto tras ver el rostro aterrorizante de su acompañante.

Ese acompañante era nadie mas ni menos que Ivan, por alguna extraña razón. Aquel ex soldado ruso estaba acompañando a Shido en aquella escuela. Iban rumbo a la sala de maestros. En eso, dentro de dicha sala, Takashi y Hayashi estaban buscando la ridícula carpeta que necesitaba la mujer, sin saber del peligro que se avecinaba.

-Dios no hay -dijo Hayashi tras revisar las gavetas con Takashi -tendré que esperar a que resurtan esto de los equipo.

-Si quiere puedo darle una de las carpetas que tengo en mi casillero, después de todo, no las ocupo -comento Takashi para que la mujer no pospusiera sus labores.

-Gracias pero... -justo entonces, ingreso Shido junto a Ivan en la sala de maestros.

-Seguro que aquí lo dejaste? -pregunto Ivan entrando detrás de Shido en la sala de maestros.

-Esta escuela era el único lugar donde los socios de mi padre no lo buscarían -exclamó Shido caminado entre los lugares de los profesores -solo espero que aun este donde lo deje.

Tras oír las voces de personas en el cuarto, tanto Hayashi como Komuro acecharon para ver de quienes se trataba.

-Qui... No pudo decir la pregunta Hayashi, cuando Komuro se percato al instante que era Shido y un extraño armado, debido a que vio la pistola enfundada que tenia detrás suya.

Tomo a la profesora con fuerza y la llevo dentro de la pequeña habitación donde estaban para ocultarse de ambos sujetos, ocultándose detrás de una serie de cajas que tenían en aquella pequeña habitación. Haciendo algo de ruido como resultado.

-Takashi-kun que estas hací... -decía en voz baja la mujer cuando el pelinegro le rapo la boca y la calló.

-Hayashi-sensei, por favor, no haga ruido -indico susurrando a la oreja de la mujer mientras le tapaba la boca mientras que con la otra mano la tenia envuelta debajo de sus enormes pechos que tenia.

-Vaya, parece que alguien esta aquí -dijo Shido interesado tras oír el ruido que provino del cuarto de equipo de la sala.

-Busca ese USB, yo veré que fue eso -indicó Ivan al ex profesor.

Por una extraña razón, buscaban un USB que necesitaban con tanta importancia los sicarios rusos en ese momento. Ivan por su lado, desenfundó su pistola sin hacer ruido y camino de forma sigilosa hacia el cuarto de equipo. Una vez adentro, vio que el espacio era reducido, demasiado como para que alguien se escondiese, sin embargo había una serie de cajas apiladas al final de las gavetas que hacían un gran lugar como para que alguien se ocultase. Avanzando lentamente, Ivan se les acercaba. Komuro se preocupó, mas por lo que le hicieran a Hayashi mas que a él; lo único malo, era que no tenía ninguna arma consigo para hacerle frente al sicario.

-Aquí esta! -exclamo Shido desde afuera con lo que buscaba ya en mano -idiotas, no se dieron cuenta de él -dijo Koichi tras revisarlo en una de las computadoras que habían en la sala de maestros.

-De acuerdo -dijo Ivan -ya hay que irnos -guardo el arma y salio del almacén para reunirse con Shido y salir del sitió de la misma forma en la que entraron, en silencio.

Komuro dio algunos segundos de tiempo cuando escucho esto ultimo, así se aseguraba de que no quedaba nadie mas en el sitio.

-Ya se fueron -dijo Takashi acechando cuando ya nadie estaba en la sala de maestros.

-Komuro-kun... -exclamo con vergüenza Hayashi, atrayendo la mirada de Takashi.

Oyendo su habla, Takashi miro a la profesora para saber que la incomodaba y se dio cuenta que su mano con la que le tapó la boca, ahora se encontraba apretándole uno de sus pechos. Viendo esto, Takashi se asusto y soltó a la mujer, pensando que ella la vería con malos ojos por este acto.

-Perdón! -dijo Takashi al soltarla -no lo hice a propósito Hayashi-sensei -se disculpo.

-Descuida -exclamo aún avergonzada, pero dejo de lado lo sucedido -quienes eran? -pregunto Kyoko tras escuchar las voces de quienes entraron.

-No lo se -decía Takashi por quien estaba armado -pero no creo sea bueno.

Justo, entonces el teléfono de Komuro sonó, era una llamada de un número desconocido.

-Takashi-kun, sabes que esta prohibido traer celular a la escuela -dijo Kyoko recuperando la compostura.

-Perdoné, lo traigo por emergencias -exclamo Komuro, se dio la vuelta y contestó al numero que llamaba -hola? -saludo.

-Como si no te hubiera visto Komuro Takashi -era Ivan, Takashi no sabia como se llama este hombre, sin embargo tenia conciencia de quien se trataba.

-Quien eres -dijo en voz baja y en tono serio.

-Solo alguien que pondrá de cabeza a esta ciudad -exclamo -tu tío Francisco fue un tonto por involucrarte en esto, sin siquiera contarte al respecto.

-De que hablas?! -pregunto Takashi.

-Lo verás muy pronto camarada, lo mas que puedo decirte, es que la guerra comenzara pronto -dijo antes de colgar.

-Que guerra? -pregunto, pero entonces le colgó el hombre -espera! -ya había terminado la llamada.

Justo entonces, una nueva llamada llego a sus teléfono, era de Saeko. Sin pensarlo ni esperar, le contesto.

-Saeko! -exclamo preocupado -estas bien?!

-Si... -noto que ella se preocupó -y tu? Te oyes agobiado.

-Perdón -se calmo -que ocurre? Pasa algo?

-Si... Necesito hablar contigo es urgente, así que por favor ven -exclamo la chica.

-Aya voy -dijo y colgó.

-Esta todo bien? -preguntó Hayashi tras escuchar el tono de preocupación del chico.

-Disculpe Hayashi-sensei, pero debo irme -salio de la sala de maestros sin mas que decir, dejando intrigada a Hayashi.

Takashi salio corriendo por el pasillo para salir de la escuela y dirigirse hasta su hogar, sin embargo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Shizuka en el camino.

-Takashi-kun! -exclamo Shizuka al verlo tras salir de la enfermería luego de esconderse ahí.

-Perdone Shizuka-sensei pero debo irme -paso corriendo a lado de ella, pero la rubia logro tomar su brazo.

-Espera! -dijo Shizuka tomando su brazo -Takashi-kun, quiero que hables conmigo.

-Perdone en serio, pero tengo prisa -exclamo Takashi, cuando de pronto, Shizuka comenzó a apretar su brazo -oiga...

Repentinamente, la rubia jalo del brazo de Takashi y lo llevó dentro de la enfermería y lo arrojo contra la cama de la sala.

-Pero que... -quiso replicar Takashi cuando vio el rostro de Shizuka, se veía molesta y con una mirada que decía, explicámelo.

-Takashi-kun... No te dejare ir... Hasta que me cuentes todo -dijo la mujer.

 _Continuará_


	30. capitulo 30

_Flashback_

Cuando Shido había sido capturado por aquel trio de asesinos rusos, un misterioso hombre salio de entre las sombras el cual comenzó a contarle sobre quien era y que era lo que el hacía.

-Los continentales, es el nombre a como se le conocen a las diez mafias mas poderosas del mundo. Somos los grupos mas influyentes y con mas recursos en el mercado negro. Desde sicarios, drogas, armas, lavado de dinero y el control de políticos y militares de gran nivel, así como otros grupos de mafias menores que habitan en los territorios de los continentales. Si, el poder que poseemos es tanto, que hasta podríamos descartar una guerra entre las naciones -decía el hombre, de alrededor de unos 50 años, viejo y de origen ruso -el primer grupo que creo a los continentales fue la mafia napolitana, por el mismo al capone, ellos fueron los número uno hasta la llegada de Pablo Escobar y su cartel del medellin. Actualmente el puesto del número uno esta siendo debatido entre diez grupos, los calabreses, el cartel de los zetas, los Busujima, los mara, las triadas chinas, los azani, las familias neoyorkinas, los caballeros oscuros y nosotros el cartel soviético.

-Bueno -decía Shido mientras tallaba las muñecas de sus manos tras ser liberados por loa mismos que lo secuestraron -eso no me explica el motivo de que estén aquí y que tiene que ver con ese chico tonto de Komuro.

-Actualmente, nuestro cartel esta debatiéndose territorios en América y el oriente de Asia -le contaba el hombre -desde hace varios años atrás, intentamos entrar en las calles y mercados de latinoamérica, centro y las islas aledañas de Asia en rumbo hacia el continente. Pero los carteles de México nos lo impidieron, en especial los zetas, intentamos un acuerdo con ellos y los demás carteles sudamericanos, pero se negaron. Desde entonces, intentamos entrar en el territorio, pero no lo hemos logrado.

-Comprendo -dijo el ex profesor de fujimi mientras se ponía la ropa que solía usar, gracias a que los sicarios del hombre le trajeron la ropa que les dijo que trajeran a Shido -aunque eso no me explica, que tiene que ver Komuro con todo esto.

-Durante nuestro intento de ingresar a latinoamérica -seguía contando el ruso -un hombre del cartel de mexicano de los zetas, encabezo el ataque contra mi gente, se llamaba Marcos Francisco León. Uno de los capos mas listos que tuvieron en esa mafia, esta muerto afortunadamente, y con ello, se han puesto débil el cartel mexicano. Pero resulta que el hombre no dejo su puesto vacío tras partir, por lo que se, escogió a un joven familiar suyo para tomar su puesto, según él, es igual de listo y especializado en la administración del negocio que dejo atrás. Su nombre es, Komuro Takashi.

-Así? -el hombre mantenía la compostura mientras no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el sujeto.

-No hace poco, el chico ha sido escogido para tomar el puesto de su abuelo fallecido, pero aun no es oficial su puesto, aun así el chico a demostrado tener la madera suficiente para tomar ese cargo. Me entere de que uno de los carteles rivales de México, planeaba asesinar al muchacho para debilitar a los zetas; pero salio mal y el tal Takashi sobrevivió, literalmente; el chico recibió cinco disparos en su cuerpo y no murió -le contó.

-Se de eso, lo escuche de algunos profesores de la clase de Komuro -exclamo Shido tras terminar de colocarse la ropa que le dieron.

-Envíe a uno de mis sicarios mas letales a matarlo, solo para probar si era tan duro de roer el chico, vaya que es letal -comento el mafioso.

-Un momento -dijo el ex maestro -fue usted quien envió a ese sujeto a la escuela aquella ocasión?!

El día que hubo el tiroteo, Shido recordó claramente como ese día, la academia fujimi se lleno de plomo y humo. Un día que ningún estudiante ni maestro podrá olvidar, a pesar de no haber ninguna baja por parte del personal de la misma escuela. Cosa que no le dio mucha importancia el hombre ruso.

-En fin, resulta que el chico es como lo describían en aquel testamento -hablaba el mafioso -ahora gracias ese chico, la hija del grupo Busujima y él se van a casar, se pensaba que se trataba de una tregua entre ambos carteles, pero resulto ser una alianza.

-Muy bien ya se a donde va todo esto -exclamo Shido interrumpiendo al hombre -esa unión la ven ustedes como una amenaza y ahora, pretenderán eliminar a ambos. Me equivoco? Señor Jarod.

-Simplificado si -dijo Jarod, el líder de la mafia rusa que controla todos los movimientos del mercado negro en la nación y en mas de diez naciones vecinas de la nación mas grande del mundo, un hombre de sesenta años, canoso y gordo, pero no tanto debido a los atuendos formales que suele llevar -no tenemos nada en contra del joven ni de su chica, sin embargo. El control de los Busujima sobre las rutas marítimas y del mercado negro de armas de Asia, combinado con las rutas de trafico de drogas de los carteles mexicanos al resto de Norteamerica y parte del oeste de Europa. Es una amenaza contra mis comercios con los pocos pero grandes compradores que tengo en la zonas de América. Me gustaría que nos ayudes Shido-san, no te gustaría vengarte del chico que te quito los millones de tu padre.

-Francamente no -exclamo Shido acercándose al hombre -ese dinero lo ganó mi padre haciendo tratos sucios con gente como tu para llegar al senado, en realidad estoy agradecido con Komuro-san por quitarme ese peso. Mi padre no es gran hombre como para defender toda esa fortuna que poseía antes de terminar en prisión.

-Vaya -dijo Jarod sacando un puro para encenderlo y llevarlo a su boca -y yo que esperaba, que nos ayudaras...

-Claro que pretendo ayudarlos -interrumpió al hombre -Komuro-san me quito mas que el dinero, me quito todo lo que con esfuerzo me gane aun yo se el motivo, o por quien fue el motivo -dijo lo ultimo mirando hacia el suelo, sabia que Takashi tenía una fuerte amistad con la chica que arruino su vida antes -si usted pretende tomar control del territorio de los continentales aquí en Japón, deberá hacer mas que matar a Komuro-san, hay otros en este lugar que debe eliminar.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Mas tarde, luego de haber entrado en la academia fujimi para extraer aquel USB que dejo atrás. Shido estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un auto estándar a varios metros de la escuela con una computadora portátil en las manos donde estaba examinando los archivos del USB, esto mientras que el sicario ruso mayor lo acompañaba como conductor.

-Que es esto? -pregunto Ivan al ver el único documento que había en la unidad flash.

-Una lista que hizo mi padre de las personas que el consideraba enemigos suyos dentro y fuera de sus negocios -dijo Shido mostrándole la lista de nombres y perfiles que tenia el padre del hombre ahí guardados.

-Conozco a la mayoría de estos -dijo Ivan -son líderes del grupo Akagawe -estaban los perfiles de los altos mandos de aquel grupo yakuza.

-Aunque mi padre era un político, tenia mas enemigos en los grupos yakuza que en el gobierno -comento Shido -a ellos no los podía comprar como a los demás senadores y diputados de las cámaras de gobierno.

-Quienes son ellos -pregunto Ivan al ver a otros más en la lista -el líder de los Busujima, Akatsuki Busujima -tenia la foto de Saeko -el general de las autodefensas en esta zona de Japón, Souchiro Takagi -el padre de Saya -y el policía que tuvo el suficiente valor para atrapar a mi padre y meterlo a prisión a pesar de haberle arruinado la vida escolar a su hija, Tadashi Miyamoto. De todos los policías que mi padre logró sobornar para que se hicieran de la visita gorda, él fue el único que no pudo corromper. Gracias a eso, revelo a quienes eran la mayoría de los corruptos en la policía de la ciudad. Ahora están en prisión.

-Entiendo -dijo Ivan -sin embargo ellos no son de importancia en estos momentos -comentó -si no eliminamos primero a aquellos que son el quiebre de la unión entre los Busujima y los zetas, eliminar a estos hombres no sera de mucha relevancia.

-Hablas enserio? -Shido se molesto con el comentario del sicario ruso -Miyamoto es un inspector conocido por la detención de muchos miembros yakuzas -de los tres últimos, el padre de Rei era quien mas le preocupaba a Shido -mi padre intento una vez, que Takagi le comprara armas a Busujima para el ejercito en su intento de su reforma militar, pero ambos se negaron. Así que amenazo con destruir la vida de ambos como lo hizo con Miyamoto, pero su jugada salió mal. Informaron a la policía y Tadashi tuvo el caso, con las pruebas que le mandaron tuvo un nuevo motivo para detener a mi padre luego de arruinarle la vida a su hija.

-Interesante, tal vez, si debamos encargamos del hombre, pero a su tiempo -dijo Ivan intrigando a Shido -primero los primeros -dijo el ruso enviando la información que ahora poseía a su jefe gracias a Shido.

Mientras ambos hombres seguían en aquel vehículo, en la academia, Komuro estaba enfrentando a Marikawa y su intensa insistencia en saber que era lo que ocultaba el chico.

-Takashi-kun! No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que ocultas! -dijo Shizuka levantando la voz, regañándolo como su fuera un niño pequeño.

-No oculto nada -dejo de forcejar, debido a que estaba lastimándose la mano debido a que la doctora la tenia prensado.

-No es normal que un chico de tu edad tenga una bala en el cuerpo -lo decía por la bala que le saco el del día anterior -Takashi-kun que es lo que haces como para salir así -la rubia prominente se preocupaba mucho por el chico.

-Perdone Shizuka-sensei, pero no puedo decírselo -no era algo para que dijera a la ligera.

-Por favor! -insistió, poniendo en su cara, la expresión infantil propia de ella -no le diré a nadie -hablo gentilmente, soltando la mano del chico.

-En serio lo promete? -se puso en duda Takashi.

Shizuka mantuvo el mismo rostro de antes, con lo que hizo que Takashi diera un largo suspiro luego de mirar atrás hacia la ventana de la puerta que daba vista hacia afuera de la enfermería. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y soltó de manera directa su secreto.

-Soy un mafioso -dijo sin mas.

Su mente quedo aturdida, no sabia que hacer mas que estar perpleja con lo que Komuro le acababa de decir.

-Que... -Shizuka estaba atónita ante la revelación del chico -que dijiste... Takashi-kun... Eres... Un criminal...

-Si... -Takashi se corrigió -bueno no -desvío la mirada -no lo soy oficialmente, aún.

Al oír eso, Shizuka volvió a sentir el mismo terror que vivió en aquel día de preparatoria en el que intentaron violarla junto a su mejor amiga. Recordando las palabras que les dijo el inspector que tomo el caso del intento de violación de ambas jóvenes.

 _Flashback_

Dos meses después de haber sido salvadas por el intento de violación a ambas chicas. Shizuka y Rika estaban en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad, con el inspector que tomo el caso y que llego a mas a base de ello.

-Jovencitas -decía el ya adulto inspector que resolvió un caso mayor que derivo del caso de ambas chicas -quiero agradecerles.

-Porque? -pregunto Shizuka cuando aun sus padres vivían y estaba a su lado el día que la llamaron a la estación.

-Gracias a ustedes y a la mujer que los salvo -la madre de Komuro, quien no estaba ahí entonces -hemos podido desmantelar a un grupo delictivo dedicado a la trata de jovencitas en el país.

-No entendemos -comentó Rika por ambas.

-Resulta que los jóvenes que pretendían violarlas, también pretendían secuestrarlas. Resulta que intentaban acceder a un grupo que se dedicaba al secuestro y prostitución de jóvenes de su edad en la nación, gracias a ustedes en estos mese logramos desmantelarlos y rescatar a mas de 30 jovencitas de su edad que estaban secuestradas y obligadas a trabajar en este negocio desde hace varios meses, incluso algunos años -dijo el inspector -vaya destino del que fueron salvadas.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Recordando esas palabras del policía, Shizuka sintió pavor. El cual la hizo pensar que quizás Takashi pretendía darle el destino que se libro de aquella ocasión, la cuál había regresado.

-Alejate de mi! -grito Shizuka separándose violentamente del chico, llendo se hacía atrás.

-Shizuka-sensei espere -Takashi camino hacia ella con intención de calmarla.

La rubia estaba aterrorizada al momento, cuando escucho lo salido por la boca de Komuro, no pudo evitar revivir el enorme terror que sintió ese mismo día que marco su historia. Cada paso que ella daba lejos de Takashi aumentaba mas su miedo y cierto odio hacia él.

-Alejate de mi! -grito Shizuka pegándose a la ventana, llevando su mano a la mesa de instrumentos que ocupaba en su estación medica.

-Por favor! Shizuka-sensei no le haré daño -se acerco mas.

-No! -Marikawa tomo algo de la mesita sin darse cuenta -Alejate! -grito y atacó al pelinegro con nada mas y menos que con un bisturí.

Tomo el bisturí, con un movimiento rápido y a ciegas, atacó a Takashi. Llevó el arma hacia la cara del chico, logrando darle un corte que casi le deja ciego del ojo izquierdo. Shizuka le corto desde la mejilla hasta dos centímetros antes de su ojo izquierdo, un corte cuyo dolor hizo que Takashi se agachara tras recibir el ataque. Sin ver bien lo que había hecho, con aun el miedo generado por revivir el trauma. La rubia prominente se asustó mas y huyó del lugar, empujando a Komuro en el camino, contra el suelo de la enfermería.

Escuchando los ruidos de la pelea cuando iba pasando hacia la enfermería de la academia, Hayashi vio como Shizuka salia a toda marcha del lugar, sin mirar atrás. Preocupada por saber que era lo que la puso del tal forma, Kyoko se acercó a la enfermería de su colega para ver a Takashi, levantándose del suelo mientras tenía una mano en la herida que sangraba demasiado.

-Komuro-kun! -grito Kyoko al ver al pelinegro herido de tal forma -que te ha pasado -pregunto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, sin embargo él no respondió la pregunta, sabia que era algo delicado de hablar al respecto -dejame ver -Kyoko le quito la mano de la herida que se tapaba y la vio mejor.

-No es tan malo o si? -pregunto Komuro recuperando la compostura luego del ataque de la rubia.

-Emmm... -Hayashi no sabia que decir, ella tenia pavor a la sangre, hasta casi el punto de querer desmayarse cuando veía que alguien perdía mucha sangre -bueno...

Komuro no dijo nada, vio en un costado de la mesa de donde tomo Shizuka el bisturí y agarro el pañuelo de tela que tenia ahí, se la puso en la herida y camino fuera del lugar de forma lenta y concisa.

-Komuro-kun! -levanto la voz Hayashi al ver que el chico se iba sin mas -a donde vas.

-Tengo que irme ya -dijo a secas.

Salio del edificio y paso por el estacionamiento de los profesores, donde pudo ver las huellas de un auto que derrapó al salir del sitio. Por el lugar del que abandonó la escuela, se dio cuenta que era el espacio donde Shizuka aparcaba. Ya algo lejos de ahí, la rubia de curvas prominentes, conducía de regreso a su hogar, donde vivía con su mejor amiga. En tanto el pelinegro, iba hacia su motocicleta. Al subir y antes de que se colocará el casco sentía un malestar en cabeza y su ser, la reacción que tuvo Shizuka conforme a él, no fue algo que se esperaba. Es mas, sentía un vacío en él tras ver que Shizuka lo abandonaba por culpa suya.

-Dios que me pasa... -dijo tras suspirar.

Se colocó el casco y encendió su moto, salio de aquel estacionamiento, para conducir de vuelta a su casa donde Saeko la esperaba con algo que ella pretendía decirle. Sin saberlo, detrás de él, lo estaban siguiendo el mismo grupo con el que Shido, se alió.

-Allá va -dijo nada mas y menos que el joven mercenario de Koija sentado del asiento del copiloto en la camioneta negra con la que acechaban a Komuro -vamos -dijo al conductor.

En el auto, iba acompañado de otros tres miembros del cartel de ruso. Todos iban armados con mas que simples carabinas y pistolas para el chico. Cuando vieron una distancia segura entre ellos y Komuro, empezaron a conducir detrás de Takashi sin que se percatara de esto, todo debido a que sus recientes pensamientos lo tenían con una migraña a causa de los problemas.

No obstante, eso acontecía con el pelinegro, en la entrada del hospital general de Tokonohuso. La inspectora de la policía, la joven asocial de Fujibayashi, salia del hospital debido a que le habían dado de alta; según el doctor que la atendió, las heridas del día anterior, no eran tan graves como se pensaba, así pudo salir del hospital sin mas problemas. Una vez afuera, Fujibayashi vio que un auto se acerco a la entrada principal a donde ella salia del hospital general. Por un momento se preocupó y dio paso para atrás, pero se tranquilizó al ver quien era la persona que iba en el auto cuando bajo la ventana del copiloto.

-Tsunouda -dijo sin sorpresa -este no es mi auto -el oxigenado traía un sedan blanco, el auto que Fujibayashi usaba era un auto estándar era uno que la policía le tenia prestado.

-Es prestado -lo robo sin que se dieran cuenta -vamos suba.

Miro a los lados con tal de que nadie se percatara de que se subía a un auto robado y con el hijo de uno de los criminales mas buscados en todo la zona. Tsunouda condujo con ella dentro, lejos del hospital, manejando discretamente para no llamar la atención de algún policía. Desde lo ocurrido antes en aquella calle de Tokonohuso, la policía duplico su presencia por todos lados de la ciudad.

-Que pasa -pregunto Tsunouda al ver que la policía estaba muy pensativa desde que la vio salir del hospital.

-Nada -dijo sin mas.

-Que te preguntaron -cuestionó el hijo de Akagawe. Se mantuvo al acecho de la investigadora desde las sombras, pudo ver como entraban al hospital dos investigadores de la estación de policías de Tokonohuso en la noche anterior.

-Que hacia en el lugar y que vi me preguntaron -le contesto al oxigenado.

-Que dijiste? -preguntó.

-Les dije lo que vi -exclamo la inspectora -esos hombres que atacaron a ese tal Komuro Takashi y que tanto él como ellos estaban armados. Parece que si esta involucrado en todo los hechos pasados como sospechaban.

-Dijeron algo al respecto -pregunto Tsunouda, no podía creer lo que ella suponía.

-Querían tomar mi lugar en el caso, pero dije que era mío y que yo lo resolveré -dijo la mujer.

Tsunouda entro en un estacionamiento publico donde aparcó el auto.

-Porque te detienes aquí -pregunto al chico cuando este apagaba el auto y se bajaba de él.

-Para dejar el auto -dijo Tsunouda cuando la mujer salía del auto para seguir al chico fuera del estacionamiento, abandonando el auto -y que la policía ya no me preocupe. Que piensas hacer ahora -pregunto a la policía cuando ambos comenzaban a caminar por la cera de la calle -luego de lo de ayer, la policía ha duplicado... Bueno, triplicado su presencia por las calles de la ciudad y se me detienen con ese auto pensaran que estamos involucrados de forma directa al tiroteo de ayer -dijo cuando caminaba junto a la inspectora hacia la calle.

-Pero lo estamos -dijo Fujibayashi al estar ya ante el ojo publico -En fin, a donde pretendes llevarme caminando? -cuestionó la mujer.

Entonces Tsunouda se detuvo en un callejón de forma cercana a donde iban. Entro en la pequeña calle algo oscura y sucia para adentrarse hasta el acceso de salido de lo que fue alguna vez un negocio dentro de la ciudad. Tsunouda abrió la puerta del local abandonado y se adentraron al lugar, hasta llegar a una sala principal que estaba vieja y sucia, con muebles de tela y un escenario en el lugar.

-Dónde estamos? -pregunto Fujibayashi.

-Un viejo negocio de mi familia, una casa de burlesque, la clausuraron luego de que la policía realizará una redada hace varios años atrás según mi padre. Se abandono el lugar y se piensa que aun sigue así -dijo Tsunouda caminando hasta un baúl sucio bajo las escaleras del escenario.

-Un prostíbulo -se mofó la policía -era de esperarse del grupo Akagawe.

-Por lo menos te traje hasta un sitio donde descansar -exclamo molesto por el comentario de Fujibayashi.

-Hubiéramos ido hasta mi hogar -dijo Fujibayashi -aun así, porque me trajiste aquí.

-Porque es el único lugar que conoce para ocultarse de su padre -dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad del escenario, era Kuzanagi.

-Inspector Kuzanagi?! -Fujibayashi y Tsunouda se sorprendieron de que los encontraran ahí -que hace aquí?

-Buscando a este mocoso por petición de tu padre que te esta buscando como loco -exclamo el hombre bajando del escenario -niño tonto -se acerco a Tsunouda, como si no supiera tus hábitos a la hora de ocultarte.

-A que se refiere con su padre -dijo de forma incomoda Fujibayashi, el hombre con el que formaba equipo desde hace ya varios años atrás, le ocultaba algo.

-No es de tu interés Fujibayashi -exclamo Kuzanagi, ignorando a la chica -ven -hablo a Tsunouda -tu padre quiere verte.

-No voy a volver -Se quejó Tsunouda en protesta al mandado de su padre sobre él.

-No esta a discusión -dijo nadie mas ni menos que el padre de Tsunouda, apareciendo junto a su mejor miembro en el grupo, Yuuji; ambos entraron por donde entraron el muchacho y la inspectora de la policía de Tokonohuso -Tsunouda, rompiste la orden que te di, ahora debes asumir tu castigó.

-Hablo enserio, no voy a volver -el oxigenado se planto contra su padre, le temía, pero a la vez lo odiaba.

Cuando le dio la espalda a Kuzanagi con tal de hacerle frente a Yuuji. El corrupto se acerco a Tsunouda por detrás y lo tomo del brazo, inmovilizándolo, para en seguida comenzarlo a forzar a caminar.

-Vamos niño -dijo Kuzanagi con el brazo de Tsunouda detrás de él, aplicándole una llave para que no se resistiera.

-No puedes llevártelo -exclamo Fujibayashi, deteniendo los actos de su compañero -lo requiero para mi investigación.

-Investigación -exclamo confundido el corrupto -hablas de tu investigación de ese chico, cual era su nombre? Komuro Kakashi?

-Komuro Takashi -aclaro Fujibayashi -parece que las sospechas eran ciertas -todos miraban con atención a la inspectora -ese chico no es alguien común y corriente, quien quiera que sea, esta involucrado con todos los hechos que han acontecido en esta ciudad en los últimos tiempos.

-De que estás hablando -pregunto Akagawe, pasando a lado de su hijo, el cual ignoró.

-Tal parece que el chico esta involucrado en los eventos recientes, y posiblemente lo este conectado a los demás eventos ocurridos en la cuidad -dijo la inspectora.

-Pero de quien hablas -pregunto, entendía de lo que hablaba la mujer, pero comprendía sobre de que persona se refería.

-Komuro Takashi -comentó Tsunouda mirando a su padre -padre ese tonto, no es cualquier persona, esta involucrado con el grupo que elimino a los intentaron matar a ese inspector.

-Aun no estamos seguros de eso, pero... Posiblemente si este involucrado en el asunto -dijo Fujibayashi, necesitó seguirlo.

-Suerte descubriéndolo -no le dio importancia a lo que decir la inspectora de la policía.

-Padre espera! -se interpuso Tsunouda -si es verdad de que él pertenece a un grupo enemigo puedo eliminarlo con seguridad. Hice un trató con ella si descubríamos que Takashi es parte de ese nuevo grupo que anda por ahí, podría eliminarlo. Así te demostraré que soy capaz de dirigir el negocio -dijo serio.

-Y si no lo es -se acerco a su hijo -volverás a casa y nunca mas volverás a ver la luz del sol por el resto de tu vida, ese sera tu castigó por desobedecer -Kuzanagi soltó al oxigenado y se acerco a Akagawe -les doy siete días para averiguarlo.

Dejo el edificio y salio acompañado de los dos hombres que llegaron con él, llendo de regreso al nido donde se escondían.

-Kuzanagi -hablo al policía que trabajaba con ellos -tu sabias sobre ese...? -preguntó -sobre ese tal Takashi.

-Es complicado -decía el corrupto -pero suponen que todos los eventos transcurridos en los últimos meses es a causa de ese muchacho. Y la asignaron a descubrir si las sospechas que se tienen eran reales -miro a Fujibayashi.

No dijo nada al respecto, tampoco hizo algún gesto con sus manos o la cara, solamente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia afuera del salón.

-Si es cierta esa suposición, ese joven seria el responsable de la muerte de Renji y su equipo -dijo Akagawe al detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta del salón -matarlo sería lo correcto -entonces miro hacia atrás, directo a su hijo -seria lo correcto si lo matarás. Pero si no fuera lo que supones, seria una pérdida de tu tiempo.

Miro el padre a su hijo, mientras todos los demás miraban a Akagawe esperando la respuesta que iba a dar conforme a la situación. Pero no decía algo al respecto.

-De que tanto hablas -pregunto por todos Kuzanagi ante el parloteo del hombre.

-Si ese tal Komuro es en verdad el responsable de lo ocurrido, matalo -decía a su hijo -pero si no lo es, solo habrás perdido tu tiempo, y tendrás que aceptar tu castigó.

-Es una apuesta? -Tsunouda lo veía como tal.

-Tomalo como quieras -dijo -sólo espero que, si tuviste las suficientes agallas como para huir luego de haberte castigado. Tengas las mismas agallas de regresar si fallas, para aceptar tu castigo.

-Esta bien -dijo Tsunouda.

Dicho eso, Akagawe volvió a darse la vuelta y por fin, salio del sitio. Siendo acompañado de Yuuji, su segundo al mando; y Kuzanagi. Este ultimo, cuestiono la decisión que tomó el padre del chico conforme a él.

-Hablas en serio? -Kuzanagi no podía creer las decisiones que tomo el hombre -dejaras que tu hijo vaya detrás de ese muchacho.

-Si es verdad lo que ella supone, sera mas ventajoso si lo eliminamos nosotros mismos -dijo Akagawe -aunque lo que realmente me interesa es saber, porque no me habías dicho sobre el caso al respecto -lo cuestionó.

Ante la interrogativa, Akagawe tembló y miro al frente cuando iba caminando con ambos hombres.

-Solo era una suposición -comentó -no hay nada concreto que diga que este relacionado con los eventos ocurridos en verdad.

-Aun así -le hizo frente al corrupto, pues lo tomo del cuello de su camisa -debiste decirme al respecto -para agitarlo un poco y empujarlo a un lado del camino por el que andaban.

Dejándolos de lado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Komuro estaba arribando a su hogar en su moto, sin percatarse, que a lo lejos detrás de él, venían siguiéndolo. La camioneta donde iba al sicario de Koija iba a una gran distancia en la que Komuro no lo detectaba. Entro en el terreno de su hogar y vio que en la entrada, había un auto estacionado. Reconoció que se trataba del auto en el que la chica que Saeko le había presentado antes, Touka, la llevaba de aquí para allá, conforme lo pidiese. Sin saberlo, adentro de la casa, la pelimorada se hallaba conversando con su antigua protectora estando en el mueble de la sala, con unos vasos con te casero que había hecho para su invitada.

-Esta nerviosa -dijo Touka mientras miraba a la pensativa de Saeko Busujima.

-Mucho -respondió Saeko mientras escuchaba la moto de Takashi al llegar a la propiedad.

-Descuide, Saeko-sama -dijo Touka -todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero -sonrió la chica relajada mientras daba un enorme sorbo a la bebida que tenia en sus manos.

-Ya llegue -Takashi anuncio su entrada a la casa donde su prometida la esperaba.

Avanzo por el pasillo de entrada hacia la sala principal, ahí encontró a su futura esposa. Sentada en el sofá, junto a la mujer de su clan que solía protegerla y pasar tiempo con ella. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá bebiendo un té, que la pelimorada preparó. Touka llevaba un traje formal como de una oficinista, mientras que Saeko tenia una falda corta con una blusa sin mangas y que dejaba a la vista su escote, ambas de color negro.

-Takashi -menciono al chico una vez lo vio entrar -bienvenido.

-Hola, cariño -sonrió, pues la sonrisa que le puso ella, era de consuelo a poco y duro que había pasado hace poco tiempo.

-Lo dejaré solos -dijo Touka levantándose del sofá del que estaba sentada a lado de su protegida.

La empleada de los Busujima, camino hacia la cocina de la vivienda de la joven pareja llevándose el vaso con el té que le sirvió Saeko. Una vez los dos estuvieron solos, Komuro se preocupó por lo que salió de la boca de su amada.

-Que ocurre -preguntó estando aun de pie.

-Porque no te sientas? Necesito hablar algo importante contigo Komuro -exclamo seria.

Asustado, se sentó en el mueble que tenía enfrente al que Saeko estaba sentada, una mesita de madera y cristal que era el centro de la sala, la cual miraba sin apartar los ojos ni por un momento, con un gran nerviosismo. Debajo del cristal

-Saeko -exclamo con gentileza -que pasa.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos cuando la mencionada mantenía su mirada hacia la mesita que tenían enfrente, para así ver su reflejo claro en el cristal.

-Takashi -dijo tras levantar la vista -tu me amas?

-De que hablas? -el nerviosismo comenzó a comerlo por dentro, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-Recuerdas el día, que me aceptaste como tu prometida -dijo Saeko, causando el recuerdo de aquel evento en ambos jóvenes.

-Si -respondió Komuro -no podría olvidarlo.

-Entonces debes recordar -dijo relajándose un poco -que dije que había algo en ti que no veía en nadie más -Takashi dijo que si, lo cual hizo que Saeko soltara la verdad -ese algo que vi en ti cuando eramos niños.

-Dijiste que era mi sonrisa no -dijo con pena.

-Fue lo que vi en esa sonrisa -comentó Saeko tomando con sorpresa a Takashi -lo que vi en esa sonrisa fue a un hombre en el que podía confiar todo, mis secretos, mis deseos, mi cuerpo, mi corazón.

-Saeko... -Takashi sentía como se enamoraba de la chica con cada palabra que decía de él.

-Me gustaría saber, cual es la respuesta de ese hombre -entonces, debajo de la mesita donde había visto su reflejo antes, saco una pequeña caja como de regalo, la cual puso delante de Komuro -si es la respuesta que tanto espero.

-Respuesta a que? -Takashi se estaba asustando cada vez mas.

Saeko sin mas, levanto la pequeña caja que tenía a sus pies y la puso delante del pelinegro. Al verla, no sabía que le esperaba adentro de ella. Temeroso, abrió la caja y miro su contenido. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que tenía. Una prueba de embarazo, la cual estaba marcada con un signo positivo.

-Saeko cuanto tiempo... -quiso preguntar Komuro pero la pelimorada no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-Desde la primera noche que lo hicimos, estaba en mis días -le explicaba a Takashi -no estaba segura si eras tu aquel chico que conocí hace años, así que te di una oportunidad y me di cuenta que eras tu.

Sin apartar la vista de la prueba que estaba positiva, Takashi estaba llorando de felicidad. Pero al mismo tiempo por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas. Por un lado, esta más que contento.

-Takashi -Saeko se levantó de su asiento, al igual que el pelinegro, quien se acercó a la chica para tomar sus manos y cruzar sus dedos con los de ella -se que apenas llevamos menos de dos meses de nuestra relación, tanto intima como sentimental, que aun estamos en la preparatoria y que aun faltan dos años, para casarnos como se debe. Pero debo decirlo -llevo la mano derecha de Komuro hacia su vientre, sintiendo un calor que provenía del interior de Saeko -Takashi, estoy embarazada, es nuestro -decía entre lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos.

Apenas escucho las palabras de Saeko, Takashi sintió una gran felicidad en ese momento, haciéndole olvidar todo lo malo que había en su mundo en el momento. Tanta era su felicidad, que no pudo evitar abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, poniendo su rostros en el hombro de la pelimorada. Causando que Saeko lo abrazara igual, mientras la felicidad los inundaba.

-Te amo, Takashi -dijo Saeko estando en el hombro del chico.

-Lo sé -respondió el pelinegro, separándose del hombro de la chica, para así mirarla cara a cara y besarla con pasión.

Desde la otra habitación, la vieja protectora de Saeko miraba con alegría la escena de ambos jóvenes y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa, que la niña que tanto había protegido antes, ya había crecido tanto.

-Saeko-sama -susurro con felicidad, brotando unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cocina, cercana al fregadero de trastes para lavar su vaso y su secar sus lágrimas sin llamar la atención. Entonces, mirando por la ventana donde se encontraba parada, Touka logró ver una camioneta negra que entraba en la propiedad, la cual captó su atención y le preocupó. La camioneta no hizo ruido al entrar, es más, a leguas se notaba que no quería que los detectarán. Dejando el vaso en su lugar, fue a donde estaba la pareja para avisarles.

-Saeko-sama -dijo Touka parándose cerca de la pareja.

-Touka -nombro a su protectora al verla con una expresión seria a la mujer -que pasa.

Sin saberlo, afuera de la casa, la camioneta se estacionó y descendieron de ella los miembros del cartel ruso, encabezados por Koija. Con armas que tenían integrados lanzagranadas de talla militar, los cuatro hombres esperaban las instrucciones de su líder. Habían conseguido ubicar a Takashi gracias a la llamada de Ivan, donde infecto con un virus el teléfono del pelinegro.

-Muy bien -dijo el sicario menor -demosle el susto que se merecen.

Con armas en mano, apuntaron a la casa y abrieron fuego a quemarropa.

¡Bang!¡Bang!¡Bang!¡Bang!¡Bang!

-Al suelo! -grito Touka cuando los disparos a atravesar la casa.

Las balas atravesaban y destruían la casa, pasaban por las paredes de madera e impactaban donde sea. Todo comenzó a volar con el plomo, la cocina, la sala, el comedor. Por fortuna las demás habitaciones lograron salvarse ya que las balas no atravesaron a tan lejos. Una vez las balas se callaron, los tres en la casa levantaron la vista para asegurarse que todo hubiese terminado.

-Salgan de aquí, por atrás -dijo Takashi levantándose del suelo, para caminar de forma silenciosa y anónima hacia la entrada.

-Takashi -se levantaba Saeko y pretendía ir con el chico.

-Saeko-sama, salgamos de aquí -dijo Touka tomando de la mano a la pelimorada.

El pelinegro camino hacia la entrada de su casa, mientras que Saeko y Touka salían por detrás de la casa. Adentrándose un poco en el bosque donde vivían.

-Takashi Komuro! -grito Koija tras los disparos, mientras sus hombres volvían a la furgoneta -te dijimos que pondríamos de cabeza tu vida! -caminaba hacia atrás -esto es solo él comienzo.

Komuro acechaba cerca de donde estaba la puerta de su casa, observando y grabando el rostro del chico. Vio que de la camioneta uno de sus hombres sacaba una RPG, que le entregaron en la mano.

-Mierda -Takashi vio el arma y corrió lejos de la entrada, Koija apunto a la casa agujereada por las balas y apunto a donde estaba la puerta, la cual fue derribada gracias a los múltiples disparos que hicieron.

Puso su dedo en el gatillo de la RPG, y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo el misil. El misil entro en la casa, y fue directo a la cocina, exactamente hacia el tanque de gas LP que estaba a siete octavos de su capacidad, al justo momento cuando el chico corría por la sala en dirección a la salida trasera de la casa.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en toda la casa. Explosión que destruyo la casa hasta sus cimientos. De las ventanas salio fuego y fragmentos de la casa al ser destruida. Las paredes fueron atravesadas por la onda expansiva, moliendo la casa. Todo mientras Koija se daba la vuelta y se subía a la camioneta junto a sus hombres, alejándose sin remordimientos y sin hacer gesto alguno en su rostro.

-Vámonos -dijo al conductor.

Del otro lado, en el bosque; Saeko veía como la casa se consumía en llamas y cenizas con Takashi adentro de ella. La sensación de impotencia y dolor la cubrió.

-¡¡¡Takashi!!!


	31. capítulo 31

_Flashback_

Eran los días infantiles de Takashi, cuando visitaba a su tío y abuelo en el territorio mexicano. En una ocasión acompañaba a su mas apreciado pariente por el mercado vespertino en uno de los pequeños y mágicos pueblos del estado de yucatan.

-Esto es una fruta -decía Komuro con una extraña fruta color rosa con bordes verdes en la mano.

-Si, se llama pitahaya, cuando lleguemos a casa te la dare a probar -dijo su abuelo con una que otra bolsa en mano.

-No quieres que te ayude a cargar las cosas abuelo -preguntó el pequeño.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien -sonrió su ya septuagenario pariente.

Iban de vuelta a una de las casas que tenia ahí cuando al pasar por uno de los callejones que componía este mercado denominado como tianguis, un grupo de guerrilleros pertenecientes a un cartel que controlaba la zona estaba cerrando unos cuantos negocios y sacando a sus propietarios.

-Abuelo que están haciendo -preguntó el pequeño Takashi.

Sin decir nada, su abuelo se acercó a los hombres armados y con mucha confianza habló con ellos.

-Jóvenes -llamo la atención de uno de los que desalojaban el local y lo cerraban con candado -que están haciendo, aun es temprano para que se cierre la tienda.

-Mejor vayase a casa abuelo -contesto uno muy irrespetuoso. Pero al momento, aquel que dirigía al pequeño grupo de armados reconoció al hombre y se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho el nuevo.

-Señor Francisco -saludo nervioso el líder, acercándose al viejo.

-El pequeño chapulín -saludo reconociendo al sujeto -mirate, todo un capo ya -le dio la mano, la cuál le estrecharon -o bueno, casi… que hacen ahora.

-Últimamente se ha estado disputando el territorio con el cartel del golfo, para proteger las inversiones hacemos que cierren temprano -comentó el denominado Chapulín.

-Disputando? -pregunto intrigado Takashi.

-Los carteles suelen pelear entre ellos Takashi, generalmente para controlar áreas, o plazas, como algunos le decimos. Siempre hay que estar atentos a los ataques de otros bandos, no sabes cuando puedan atacarte -dijo el abuelo León.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Komuro estaba inconsciente, metido en una cama a ras del suelo en una casa que no conocía. Esto debido a que fue llevado aquí para atender sus heridas. Paso de estar inconsciente a dormido, y de dormido a despertar, con gran cautela. Pues la voz de dos conocidos suyos lo despertó.

-Segura que no quiere un poco mas -dijo el primero, quien era un hombre, se le escuchaba que estaba comiendo.

-No gracias estoy bien -la segunda voz, resultó ser de Saeko, era una voz que Komuro podía reconocer dormido -solo quiero que Takashi…

Entonces abrió los ojos, logrando ver a su amada con la vista baja con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, mientras era acompañada de Freddy quien comía una pitahaya traída de su país, la tenia cortada a la mitad y con una cuchara clavada en la pulpa.

-Que yo que? -pregunto semidormido aún, sorprendiendo a los dos que lo acompañaban, a una mas que al otro -Saeko…

-Takashi!! -sin hacerse esperar se abalanzo a los brazos de su amado que había despertado luego de haber sido sepultado por la explosión de su casa.

-Espera… Saeko… -le dolía el cuerpo al pelinegro.

-Te lo dije, Komuro ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que una casa explotando con él adentro -dijo Freddy arruinándoles el momento -una vez lo arrojamos de uno de los cerros de campeche para que aprendiera a manejar bicicleta, solo que olvidamos ponerlo en la bicicleta antes de empujarlo… bueno, los dejo en paz.

El chico salió de aquel cuarto, dejándolos solos para ambos enamorados pudieran hablar en privado en lo que él iba a ver otro asunto. Una vez solos, Saeko se sentó a lado de Komuro, tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a derramar una que otra lágrima de felicidad.

-Cuanto me alegra que estés bien -dijo Takashi -pero por favor, no sigas, no me gusta verte llorar.

-Como quieres que no lloré -decía para seguido limpiar sus lágrimas -idiota, temía que hubieras muerto -lo abrazo de nuevo, solo que con mas delicadeza.

-Se necesita mas que algo que una explosión para matarme -dijo tomando a Saeko entre sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos, aliviando los males de sentir que ya no verían mas el uno al otro. Ese dolor paso de los inmediato al sentir el calor del otro. Una vez, la situación se controló, Takashi desconoció el lugar donde estaban, no reconocía donde se encontraba.

-Donde estamos? -pregunto Takashi por el lugar. Era una casa tradicional japonesa.

-En la casa de mis padres -dijo y comenzó a contar Saeko lo que ocurrió para que llegaran donde se hallaban -cuando la casa exploto me preocupe demasiado, no sabia que hacer, solo esperar que estuvieras vivo. Pero, al poco rato, llegaron los dos que te cuidan -Ricardo y Helen -dijeron que recibieron una alerta de tu celular, según el chico, programó tu celular para notificarlo si escuchaba disparos.

-Que mas?

-Cuando vieron la situación, avisaron a tu… primo -entre comillas, primo -llego lo mas rápido que pudo con los suyos y te sacaron, estabas inconsciente, pero vivo. Dije que te lleváramos a un hospital pero dijeron que era mala idea, podían hacer preguntas demás.

-Eso si.

-Touka dijo entonces que te trajeramos a la casa de mis padres para que te atendiera el medico de mi familia, dijo que no respiraste humo pero que la explosión fue muy cerca de ti -termino de contar.

-Cuanto tiempo llego así -le preguntó.

-Por fortuna, solo algunas horas, apenas si ha anochecido -contó Saeko.

Sin decir mas, Takashi se sentó sobre el futon en el que estaba y miro a Saeko.

-Lo volveré a decir, que bueno que estas bien -pego su frente a la de la pelimorada -o bueno… que los tres estamos bien -saco una sonrisa a la chica.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ante ello, apareció Freddy junto a Akatsuki el padre se Saeko. Uno tranquilo y el otro serio.

-Ya despertaste -dijo cínico Freddy -bien, es hora de contarles lo que pasa.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo delante de los dos hombres, líderes de los grupos delictivos mas perseguidos en el mundo.

-Padre, que significa esto -pregunto Saeko.

-Que es lo que van a decirnos -pregunto ahora Takashi.

-Saeko, Komuro-kun -dijo Akatsuki -recuerdan el motivo por el cual los convencimos de unirlos en el compromiso de casarse -les preguntó.

-Ayudar a los negocios de ambos grupos -dijo Saeko.

-A cambio de unirnos en matrimonio -a completo Komuro.

-No les contamos todo esa vez, realmente -comentó el Busujima líder y le cedió la palabra al mexicano.

-En el mundo del mercado negro, existen diez grupos que encabezan las listas de organizaciones mas temidas a escala global. Dos de ellas somos nosotros -los zetas -y el clan Busujima. A cada uno de los diez grupos, se les denomina, Continentales, debido al nivel como son los negocios que operamos.

-Freddy a que quieres llegar -le cuestionó Takashi.

-Los continentales, somos organizaciones no solo temidas por los negocios y controles que tenemos en los países, también es porque si alguno de los diez grupos desata una guerra contra otro, podría ser mas que una simple guerra de narcotráfico, una guerra internacional -dijo sin bacilar.

-Hablas… como si se fuera a desatar una tercera guerra -comento sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Si -contestó -así como nosotros tenemos influencia con los militares de varias naciones en nuestro continente, así son los demas grupos. Escucha, no hace muchos años, tuvimos una pequeña guerra nosotros -los zetas -contra uno de los grupos continentales mas temidos, el grupo Bratva, o como les llamamos, el cartel soviético.

-Escuche una vez de ellos por parte de mi abuelo, tienen su dominio sobre toda Rusia y sus alrededores -comento Takashi.

-Los Bratva, han estado buscando la forma de expandir su negocio a otros lados y para ello están dispuestos a declarar la guerra a otros continentales -informaba Akatsuki -desde hace algunos meses atrás, ellos han atacado a nuestros dos bandos, causando perdidas significativas.

-Una vez le pagaron a la armada rusa de a torpedear un barco nuestro en alta diciendo que cruzamos a sus aguas por error -dijo Freddy -el incidente no se supo porque convencimos a la marina de no meterse en el problema.

-Si los convencimos de casarse -retomo la palabra Akatsuki -fue porque ambos bandos pretendíamos unirnos para enfrentar a la Bratva en una guerra que se suponía empezaría dentro de unos años más.

-Pero porque? Padre -preguntó su hija.

-Por que si algún grupo de continentales se enteraba que simplemente nos unimos sin un claro motivo, iban a sospechar, entonces acordamos en casar a dos de los nuestros para que no cuestionaran claramente.

-En otras palabras, nuestra unión -tomo la mano de Saeko -es para que nadie sospechara de esta alianza y llevarle la guerra a ese cártel sovTakashi

-No llevarle, Bratva tiene un número se hombres como de un ejercito como para invadir centro América, nosotros para invadir guatemala. Si sumábamos números -miro a Akatsuki -nos igualábamos.

-Aun así, ellos saben que nuestra unión es para que ambos grupos trabajen -decía Takashi -ellos deben creer que si nos matan a ambos, o a uno… nos dividirán de nuevo.

-Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora padre -pregunto Saeko.

-Estar atentos, la guerra comenzó mucho antes -dijo el Busujima líder -los atacaron en su casa, significa que sabían donde vivían, es probable que los descubrieran llendo a su casa, quiere decir que ellos están por las calles de esta ciudad, deberán ser cuidadosos. Cuando menos se lo esperen ellos pueden encontrarlos.

-Eso lo sabemos -decía Takashi -pero donde estaremos hasta entonces.

-Te preocupa eso -le sorprendió de lo que hablaba Komuro.

-Me preocupa, la seguridad de su hija -dijo el pelinegro, aparentando la mano de Saeko.

-Ya debes saber que mi hija puede cuidarse sola, además ya vi que eres alguien duro de matar -comento sin saber la pronta revelación -ella puede soportar un corte o dos.

-Pero él tal vez no -dijo su hija un poco avergonzada.

-Él? -preguntó su padre extrañado.

-Takashi que hiciste… -Freddy lo miro con mucho nerviosismo.

-Papá… -apretó la mano de Takashi y ambos miraron a Akatsuki -en este momento Takashi y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

Las horas de la noche avanzaron y la luna se acento mas allá de su punto máximo en el cielo, ambos jóvenes estaban acostados en dos futones unidos en el cuarto de la cama del antiguo cuarto de la pelimorada. Cubiertos por una misma sabana y dos almohadas para la cabeza de ambos. Estaban despiertos a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

-Takashi, estas despierto? -pregunto Saeko al estar harta de mirar al techo intentando dormir.

-No he podido dormir -dijo Komuro abriendo los ojos, se sentía cansado pero su mente no descansaba -con todo lo que ha acontecido hoy y lo anterior, me temo que este todo conectado.

-Yo también, creí que mi padre se enfurecería cuando lo dije -exclamo la pelimorada sobre su embarazó.

-Lo mismo pienso -comento el pelinegro -por un momento creí que me mataría, o algo. Pero se lo tomo con tranquilidad, incluso se puso feliz.

Akatsuki lloró cuando su hija le dijo que estaba por darle un nieto, su primer nieto. En cuanto a su amigo de Takashi, solo podía sonreír, habían cosas que quería decirle pero se las ahorro para decírselas en otro momento.

-Al igual que yo -dijo Komuro abrazando la espalda de su prometida.

-En serio, no te preocupa que seamos jóvenes para tener un hijo, digo tu aun tienes 17 y yo 18 -comenzó a preocuparse la Saeko por los temas -si alguien se entera, me acusarían de violación a un menor.

-Aunque eso ocurra, yo no me opuse a eso, es mas, lo disfrute -comento al oído de la chica.

-Así? -dijo risueña la pelimorada, se dio la vuelta y derribo a Takashi para ponerse sobre él, para colocar muy pegado su rostro al de su prometido -disfrutas mas de mi que con Takagi y Miyamoto.

-…Disfruto con las tres -dijo Komuro sintiendo la espada llevándolo contra la pared -pero, contigo disfruto mas porque paso mas tiempo.

-Dices que si pasaras mas con Rei o Saya disfrutarías mas que conmigo -hablaba en tono seductor, con un rostro que podría dibujar furia si le contestaba erróneamente.

-…Saeko… -el pánico se estaba marcando en el rostro de Takashi.

-Takashi -pegó mucho su cara la del chico -no quiero que este bebe nasca sin un padre que lo ame como se debe, si queremos ser buenos padres, primero hay que asegurarnos que el bebe nasca sano.

-Y si alguien nos escucha -Komuro entendió lo que dijo la pelimorada.

-Seamos silenciosos -exclamo Saeko.

Con un beso, calló al chico. Como resultado, Takashi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pelimorada que se mantenía sobre él, quien también, comenzó a abrazarlo mientras pasaban de simples besos de labios, a unir sus cuerpos con delicadeza y silencio.

-"Me pregunto como reaccionaran las chicas cuando se enteren" -pensó Takashi, cuando por fin, luego de algo de calor, lo dejo exhausto para dormir.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes amantes, se hallaban reunidos con Saya y Rei, en el techo del colegio, solos los cuatro. Justamente para ver la reacción de ambas al revelarles su secreto. Saya estaba atónita ante la declaración, mientras que Rei se hallaba sin habla, no podían creer lo que dijeron ambos.

-Takashi… -Saya estaba incrédula y en negación -que... Que fue lo que dijeron…

-Que… -Takashi se rascó la cabeza debido a que tenia que responder a eso de nuevo -Saeko y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

Los dos se mostraban sonrientes mientras que Saya no podía tragarse la noticia, mientras que Rei seguía sin habla. Hasta que la pelirosa rompió el silencio.

-…Como paso?! -se altero Takagi, sin embargo recapacitó su pregunta luego de recordar que las tres se acuestan con Takashi -mejor pregunto: Desde cuando?!

-Desde hace un poco mas de un mes -dijo sin pena Saeko sin pena alguna.

-Pero… que! Acaso ustedes dos lo hacen todas las noches! -se estaba exaltando aun mas la pelirosa.

-Si -decir estas cosas a ambas, no le hacia ningún mal a Saeko, o eso parecía -vamos no pongan esas caras como si fuera novedad, ustedes también lo han hecho con Takashi y los cuatro juntos.

-Si pero… -Saya no sabía que otro argumento decir -Miyamoto, vamos di algo -la castaña exploto cuando le cedieron la palabra.

-NO ES JUSTO!!!!!! -grito tan fuerte que todos en el colegio la llegaron a oír. Incluso los tres que la acompañaban se taparon los oídos al escuchar su bramido.

-Rei… -dijo su nombre en un tono para que se calmara.

-No es justo! -bajo el tono de su voz, para luego acercarse a Takashi y reclamarle -se supone que la que se casaría contigo soy yo! Yo debería ser la primera que tendría que tener un hijo contigo.

-En serio, quieres discutir sobre ese tema ahora -se molesto, como no habría de reclamarle a la castaña. Ella le estaba exigiendo sobre un tema cuando ni siquiera había cumplido ella.

-Olvidalo -desvío sus ojos de Komuro. Tenía razón, con lo que le hizo al chivo en un pasado no muy lejano, no podía reclamarle.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con el punto de Takashi, también estoy de lado de lo que Miyamoto dijo -también se acerco al pelinegro para reclamarle -Komuro, yo te entregue mi primera vez y dijiste que me elegías a mi en lugar de ellas -cambiaba el paradigma -yo debo ser la que tendría que ser tu esposa antes que estas.

Nombrarlas de ese modo, estaba echando fuego a un camión de doble remolque lleno de pólvora. Sin embargo no quería que la explosión se produjera.

-Vamos a calmarnos quieren?! -no quería pelear con ellas -escuchen! Yo tampoco me esperaba que Saeko estuvieraba embarazada, el bebé es mío y voy a hacerme responsable de él, si alguna del ustedes dos también lo estuviera, aceptaría la responsabilidad -consiguió que las otras dos se calmaran -ahora escuchen. En este momento hay otros asuntos que también me preocupan y que puede… no, va a afectarles.

-De que estas hablando -Saya noto el tono serio de Takashi.

-Ayer en la tarde, alguien atacó nuestra y la destruyó en un intento por matarnos -decía Saeko -sabemos quienes son y ellos saben quienes somos -hablaba por ella y Komuro -posiblemente sepan quienes son ustedes dos también.

-Que? Quienes? -pregunto Rei.

-Un grupo rival, uno extranjero por lo que sabemos -explico Takashi, de ahí miro de reojo a la ciudad que se veía desde el techo donde estaban -si esta ciudad ya era peligrosa, se hizo más peligrosa desde que volví, ahora se pondrá mas peligrosa.

-Takashi no te entiendo nada -dijo Saya, para ella, le estaban hablando en enigma.

-Tu sabes de historia no?-dijo Komuro -como era estados unidos cuando hombres como Al capone vivían.

-Por lo que se, habían tiroteos a diario en la ciudad de nueva york, donde estaban las bandas todo el tiempo -dijo la pelirosa.

-Bueno, Tokonohuso se pondrá así muy pronto, lo más probable es que Saeko y yo estemos involucrados en ellos… -dijo Takashi.

-Si vas a decir que no nos involucremos en eso, eres un idiota -le dijo Saya, para acercarse mas al pelinegro -recuerdas lo que dije cuando me dijiste que estabas involucrado en estas cosas, que no me importaba, porque si para estar con el hombre que amo, y si por estar contigo me voy a involucrar en ese tipo de cosas, lo afrontare con gusto.

-Yo también no voy a dejarte solo en esto -dijo Rei poniéndose frente a Komuro.

Takashi no sabia que sentir, por un lado, estaba alegre de que saber que las tres la apoyaban, pero por otro, estaba angustiado; si les pasaba algo, seria su culpa. En tanto esto acontecía ahí, en otro sitio apartado de la ciudad, los tres asesinos de Jarod, mas él; estaban reunidos discutiendo con el menor de este trio debido a la loca acción que había realizado.

-Era solamente que lo siguieras estúpido! No que lo atacarás! -le grito el líder y contratista de los tres sicarios.

-Me llevas gritándolo desde la mañana -dijo el joven ruso, hurgando su oído en burla de todos los gritos que le ha estado aventando su hermano mayor -ya te dije que no murió, solo les metí un susto, anciano

-Porque siempre actúas sin esperar -le reprendía el líder del cartel.

-No me pagas lo suficiente como para que te obedezca al cien por ciento -le dijo el chico -ya por favor calmese anciano. No es para tanto.

-Ahora saben que vamos por ellos -dijo Ivan a Jarod -no se preocupe, tenemos mayor ventaja. Primero vamos a encargarnos de los problemas menores, y después, del resto.

Al escuchar lo que le decía el mayor de los tres sicarios, este se inmuto. No toleraba que nadie le hablase como si fueran mejor que él.

-Cuida tus palabras muchacho -amenazó al sicario -los tres deberían ser mas cuidadosos. No olviden quien soy, tal vez ustedes sean sicarios de lo mas temido, eso no significa que no puedan matarlos -se dio la vuelta y camino para salir del lugar, escoltado por cinco de sus hombres -como lo hicieron con su amigo.

Los tres sicarios miraron con muerte al anciano hombre que se iba y los dejaba con una sensación de amargura en su boca; querían romperle la cara, pero lo que dijo era cierto, ellos presumían que eran un grupo de sicarios temidos de nivel internacional, pues nadie podía vencerlos, hasta que Takashi y su grupo mataron a uno debido a su suerte.

-Recuerdame porque aun no lo hemos matado -preguntó Koija a su hermano Ivan. Sin embargo no le respondió, este solo se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el otro lado del almacén abandonado donde se encontraban -que piensas.

-Matar a ese tal Takashi Komuro -se dio la vuelta y vio a sus dos colegas -todo hombre tiene un punto débil no. Que es lo que mas le importa a una persona en este mundo.

-Dinero, fama, fortuna -divagaba Alondra.

-Hablo de personas -agrego a su decir, pero ninguno de los dos supo a lo que hablaba el mayor -para todo hombre siempre hay personas importantes en la vida, sin embargo hay una que sobre sale siempre, o bueno, a veces son dos personas.

-Que pretendes que les hagamos -pregunto Koija.

-Jarod solo quiere que nos deshagamos de los zetas y los Busujima del mapa, pero nuestros objetivos no coinciden -dijo Ivan.

-Porque accedimos a trabajar para él para empezar -comento Koija.

Flashback

En la madre Rusia, los cuatro asesinos en serie, estaban reunidos en uno de los negocios de Jarod, cuando este los chantajeaba para unirse a su grupo.

-Me pregunto que les hará el Kremlin cuando se enteren que ustedes están vivos -los chantajeaba el viejo desde su silla.

-Si dices algo de nosotros anciano nosotros les diremos sobre ustedes -ataco Koija.

-Y a quien crees que va a priorizar el ejercito en capturar mocoso? A una mafia, o… unos sujetos de prueba de un experimento fallido de los días de la gloriosa unión soviética -decía el líder de los Bratva -los políticos de esta nación no dejaran que algo de ese tamaño sea sabido por el mundo

Fin del Flashback

-Apenas se presente la oportunidad, nos desaremos de él -hablaba sobre Jarod Ivan -mientras, hay que hacer que ese tal Komuro venga a nosotros.

-Y como? -preguntó Alondra -tienes algún plan.

-Necesito que traigan a estas personas -se acerco a sus dos hermanos y les mostró dos fotos que había tomado con anterioridad -son importantes para este tal Komuro, así que si él sabe que están en peligro, vendrá por ellos.

-Y que hay de la otra, la que es su prometida -pregunto Koija.

-Ella no, sabes bien que no nos metemos con mujeres embarazadas -dijo el mayor de los tres.

-Esta bien -exclamo Alondra -sera fácil.

Ivan les habia entregado las fotografías de los padres de Takashi, Koija tenia como blanco a su madre, mientras que Alondra a la madre. Si algo eran expertos estos sicarios y mercenarios, era en secuestrar personas por si mismos. Sin dejar rastro alguno de haberlo hecho. En cuanto en la academia Fujimi, el pelinegro de Komuro estaba en el salón del club de Kendo con Saeko, conversando antes ir a su sentencia.

-Vas a esperarme -comentó Takashi mientras veía a su chica entrar en el dojo vestida con el atuendo tradicional de los combatientes de kendo.

-Con lo que paso ayer, tengo msi preocupaciones -dijo Saeko tomando su bōkken con desánimo, para acercarse a Takashi y mirarlo fijamente -sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti.

-Tranquila -la abrazo, poniendo el rostro de ella pegado a su pecho -todo saldrá bien.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, para romper ese ambiente que les rodeaba, dos estudiantes del primer año, ingresaron en el salón.

-Busujima-senpai! -exclamaron dos jovencitas de primer año, vistiendo el mismo atuendo que la pelimorada.

Al oír a estas dos, rápidamente ambos se separaron, habían ciertos estudiantes en la academia que sabían lo de ambos, solo Rei y Saya; ante ellos dejaban ver su amor, ya que lo compartían, pero con aquellos que no, se apenaban de ser vistos.

-Oh! Ichijiou-kun, Toshimi-kun -nombró los apellidos de ambas chicas. Ichijou Misuzu y Toshimi Niki.

Una vez que Takashi las vio, se llego una sorpresa, no porque las conociera, sino por la apariencia de estas dos. Eran como dos gotas de agua casi iguales. Ambas tenían el mismo estilo de cabello, solo que Ichijiou era castaña, de un color mas oscuro que el de Rei y Toshimi era negro. La misma estatura, casi la misma voz, lo que mayor mente las diferenciaba, era que Toshimi era de pecho casi plano, mientras que Ichijou era de 75 en la medida de sus pechos.

-Las conoces -preguntó, pues Takashi las conocía solo a los rumores que se corrían por parte de Morita y su llamada lista sexi de Fujimi donde tenia escrito los nombres de las chicas mas candentes de la escuela.

-Son las dos miembros mas jóvenes del club, les enseño kendo personalmente cada que puedo -comentó Saeko.

-Ya veo -antes de que lograse decir algo mas, se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el final del día de escuela, lo cual significaba una cosa -perdona, tengo que ir a mi sentencia.

-Ve, yo te estaré esperando aquí -dijo Saeko.

Una vez salio del dojo, recibió las miradas de ambas chicas que entraron; esto sin darse cuenta. Ambas tenían una gran admiración por Busujima, en ciertos puntos unos mas que otros.

-Busujima-senpai, quien era él? -pregunto Misuzu.

-Él, es alguien muy especial para mi -dijo Saeko sin pena alguna.

-Acaso es su novio -dijo ocultando Niki su miedo.

-Es mas que eso -exclamo.

Al oírlo, ambas sintieron un gran escalofrío, así como Takashi sabia de ambas por sus amistades, ellas sabían de Komuro por iguales. Sabían que él era uno de los conocidos en la escuela por ser busca pleitos debido a sus encuentros con Tsunouda. No sabían que creer de la senpai que admiraban demasiado.

-"Busujima-senpai y ese delincuente, es imposible ella se merece a un príncipe no ese malandro" -pensó Misuzu, para ella, Saeko se merecía un triunfador que tuviera la vida ganada, cosa que no sabia de los verdaderos gustos de la chica.

-"Senpai y un hombre, eso no, se suponía que ella sería mía no de un hombre" -Niki tenia tendencias lesbianas y una cierta atracción por Saeko.

-Vamos, no se queden ahí, las lecciones no se aprenderán solas -dijo Saeko haciendo que ambas tomaran sus bōkken para comenzar la lección.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio de la misma escuela. Takashi se dirigía a la biblioteca, para cumplir con la sentencia dictada por el director y ayudar en el lugar acomodando todos los libros que los alumnos agarraron durante el día y no regresaron debido a que el encargado estaba incapacitado. Cuando se dirigía y atravesaba el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, se topo con quien no esperaba encontrarse luego del altercado anterior. Shizuka Marikawa. La rubia de cuerpo excitante, caminaba con la mirada agachada, luego de la revelación de Takashi, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del chico.

-Shizuka-sensei… -exclamó Takashi.

Cuando lo escucho, ella levanto su vista y miro al pelinegro quien tenia una mirada de remordimiento. Esta se la dibujo al verla. Sin embargo, debido a todos los pensamientos que ella tenía, no queria verlo en ese momento. Se sorprendio al verlo, a la vez que se sentía atemorizada de verlo. Por lo cuál quiso desaparecer rápido de allí, afortunadamente para ella, estaba a lado de la enfermería, sin decir nada, rápidamente abrió la puerta y antes de que lograse entrar, Komuro la retuvo por un instante.

-Shizuka-sensei, espere -la detuvo.

-Estoy algo ocupada Komuro-kun y… me gustaría terminar -dijo la mujer.

-Sólo tomara un instante… -entonces la rubia lo miro y espero que saliera algo importante de los labios del chico, sin embargo no ocurrió como esperaba -me… alegra verla -no supo que decir, quería conversar con ella y arreglar lo ocurrido antes, pero no pensó bien que iba a decir y sólo gasto el tiempo de Marikawa -perdone -rasco avergonzado su cabeza.

-Takashi-kun -dijo se acercó a él -me gustaría hablar contigo, em… si quieres, ven a verme mañana a mi casa -saco un pequeño pedazo de hoja y escribió en el la dirección de su hogar -yo también me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Esta bien -sonrió el chico.

Una vez vio que se alejo el pelinegro, ella entró en la enfermería, una vez adentro. Se recargo sobre la puerta, su corazón se habia acelerado por un momento, debido a los largos momentos de pensar que tuvo en su casa el día anterior.

Flashback

Luego de conocer la vida que apenas si ocultaba Takashi, Shizuka estaba en la bañera de la casa de su amiga en la que vivía compartida con ella. La rubia estaba sentada dentro del agua con las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo mientras miraba el techo con una expresión en su rostro de remordimiento conforme a Takashi y el mal recuerdo que tiene debido a lo vivido en su adolecencia.

-"Takashi-kun…" -pensaba en el chico, intentando disfrutar del baño, lo cual no podía debido al pelinegro -"no… el no puede ser así " -por alguna razón, ella igualaba a Takashi con los malandros que intentaron violarla antes -"lo extraño".

Fin del Flashback

Una vez adentro de la enfermería, la profesora se derribo sobre la cama y empezó a tocarse, mejor dicho, fantasear con Takashi.

-"Takashi-kun" -tenia dos dedos metidos en su vagina mientras que tenia su blusa abierta con sus pechos al aire y su mano derecha acariciándose a si misma sus senos -"Takashi-kun, Takashi-kun! " -se estaba orgasmeando la mujer, con los recuerdos de cuando se entrego al pelinegro y así.

Por otro lado dentro del territorio de la misma escuela. Rei y Saya estaban por salir de la propiedad, mientras iban acompañados con los sicarios que mas que velar por la seguridad de Takashi, eran unos empleados mas en la organización en la que él se involucraba.

-Y como vamos a apoyar a Takashi en esto -comento la castaña a la pelirosa -dijimos sin pensarlo bien.

-Takashi dijo que era una guerra lo que iba a empezar, en las guerras una cosa que importa es la estrategia -dijo Saya -no se puede ganar sin eso.

-Lo dirás por ti -Rei se desanimo un momento por el comentario de Saya, ella era inteligente pero Miyamoto no estaba al mismo nivel de conocimiento del que hablaba -también hay cosas que cuentan como el armamento.

-Si ese es el caso, tenemos suerte -llamo la atención de los demás -mi madre me ha entrenado en combate con lanza desde los diez años, me atrevo a decir que soy una profesional -dijo Rei con un poco de orgullo.

-Eso no servirá de mucha ayuda -dijo Ricardo tras oírla, sabiendo el porque estaban hablando de este tema -estamos hablando de una guerra de carteles, habrá fuego cruzado no combates medievales.

-Tiene razón -exclamo Helen -tanto él como yo hemos participado en guerras de carteles en México, incluso Takashi ha visto como son las cosas. Saber combatir con una lanza, no sera de mucha ayuda si tus oponentes usan armas de fuego ilegales.

-Escuchamos que pretenden ayudar a Takashi en esto que se avecina -dijo el mexicano de lentes -puedo decir esto. Si quieren ser cómplices en esto, por lo menos deben aprender a usar una pistola. No es una simple guerra.

Antes de que lograse decir algo mas, una lemosina apareció delante de la escuela, la cual Saya reconoció, eran los hombres de sus padres que venían a recogerla.

-Debo irme, lo siento, los veré mañana -dijo Takagi despidiéndose de los demás. Esta de subió en la limusina, ahí se llego una gran sorpresa al ver a su madre dentro del auto, quien vestía una blusa de tirantes de tela, con un escote regular que resaltaba mucho sus pechos, mientas que tenia una falda de medida regular -mamá? Que hace aquí -saya se sorprendió al verla.

-No puedo venir a recoger a mi hija debes en cuando a su escuela -pregunto la mujer con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-No, bueno… no has venido a recogerme desde que estaba en el jardín de infancia -dijo extrañada de su madre.

-Debes en cuando siento ganas de pasar el tiempo con mi niña, así que se me ocurrió venir por ti e ir de paseo, solo nosotros dos -dijo Yuriko Takagi. Esto asusto Saya, su madre solo hacia este tipo de cosas cuando pretendía decirle cosas de un nivel delicado. Los cuales no podía averiguar ya que su madre era muy buena ocultando secretos -toma -saco un par de prendas dobladas y de salir de su hija -porque no te cambias tu uniforme por algo mas cómodo y menos sudado.

-Esta bien -dijo Saya aceptando temerosa ante la sonrisa puliente de su madre.

Mientras ella iba a donde su madre la llevaba, Rei se quedó con los dos sicarios en la escuela, seguía conversando con ellos sobre el tema en el que se quedaron.

-Usar pistolas? -preguntó Miyamoto.

-Se esta hablando de una guerra de carteles y grupos, enserio quieren involucrarse en esto? -preguntó Helen -no serán simples combates o balaceras, cuando se trata de una guerra de grupos de carteles hablábamos de secuestros, extorsiones, chantajes, mutilaciones, incluso ataques terroristas.

-No es algo a lo que pueden involucrarse a la ligera -dijo Ricardo -Helen y yo nos entrenaron para cosas como estas, pero tu…

-Lo se -dijo Rei bajando un poco la vista -pero, Takashi esta involucrado en estas cosas, me hice una promesa -levanto la vista -el me perdonó cuando lo abandone, ahora no pienso separarme de él ni abandonarlo, sin importar que.

Los dos mexicanos se miraron con una expresión de angustia y molestia conforme a lo que decía la castaña. Pero ya que era su deseo ayudar a su amado pelinegro, podían ayudarla, además de que mas tarde se involucraría en el mundo del narcotráfico y necesitaba aprender de él con tiempo.

-Rei -exclamo la morena -tienes prisa por llegar a tu casa?

-No -respondió.

-Entonces ven con nosotros un rato, veremos si estas hecha para esto -dijo Ricardo.

Intrigada de lo que de a donde sería llevada por estos dos, Rei los acompaño sin miedo alguno, ya que comenzaba a confiar en ellos. En cuanto eso pasaba, en los pasillos de la biblioteca de la escuela, Takashi estaba devolviendo los libros que los demás estudiantes habían tomado de sus lugares para trabajos e investigaciones. El pelinegro terminaba de acomodar los últimos libros del carro donde los estudiantes podían colocar los textos cuando no supieran o no recordarán la sección de donde los sacaron.

-Vaya si que eran bastantes libros -dijo Takashi terminando de regresar los últimos libros a sus lugares después de hacer lo mismo con otros sesenta que tenía en ese pequeño carro que ocupaban en la biblioteca -edad moderna, eres un libro de historia -dijo luego de haber leído el titulo de este.

Era el ultimo libro que tenia que devolver, luego de unos casi veinte minutos regresando cada libro. Una vez que llevó el ultimo de los libros, Takashi iba a ir a reportarse con él director sobre el final de las labores, cuando paso por uno de los pasillos y vio que alguien trataba de bajar uno de los libros que estaban en los estantes superiores del pasillo de mitologías y leyendas.

-Te ayudo -dijo Takashi cuando vi la espalda de la chica que se esforzaba por alcanzar el libro, sin percatarse de que se trataba de alguien que recientemente conocía.

-Si eres tan amable -dijo la estudiante volteando a ver a Takashi, sorprendiéndose ambos al verse las caras.

-Yuuki… -dijo ruborizado Komuro viniendo a su mente los recuerdos de una proporción casi lasciva que tuvo con ella.

-Takashi… -exclamó Miku al ver al pelinegro, detrás suyo, ruborizándose y recordando el mismo recuerdo que pasaba por la mente de quien tenia en frente -Mmm.. Me ayudas -dijo tímida.

Sin decir nada Takashi se puso a lado de la chica y se estiro, agarrando con facilidad el libro que ella quería alcanzar.

-La bliztkrieg? -dijo el titulo cuando lo bajo.

-Si -le quito el libro cuando escucho que leyó el titulo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos sin que nadie lo viese, aunque el único que estaba ahí era Komuro -no le digas a nadie, pero… me gusta la historia de acuerdo. En especial contenidos bélicos.

-Que tiene de malo eso -comentó Takashi.

Yuuki no dijo nada al respecto, como toda persona, ella guardaba un pasatiempo secreto que no quería que nadie supiera, sea porque lo consideraba vergonzoso dado al margen que la sociedad tiene sobre uno.

-Es mi secreto -dijo la chica desviando la mirada de Takashi.

-Sabes, mi bisabuelo, fue un soldado que participo en la segunda guerra -comento Komuro cuando la chica se iba a alejar de él, haciendo que se detuviera para saber mas.

-Tu bisabuelo participó en la guerra, cuéntamelo -se acerco Miku curiosa.

Justamente cuando eso acontecía dentro de la escuela, afuera, una patrulla de la policía de la ciudad, estaba llegando. Esta deteniéndose fuera de la academia.

-Esta es la academia Fujimi no? -pregunto uno de los oficiales a su compañero.

-Vamos a dentro -dijo el segundo oficial.

Por dentro de la academia, en los pasillos de la biblioteca, Takashi le contó sobre su antepasado, aquel mexicano que conoció a la japonesa de la cual descendía él, una historia que llamo mucho la atención de Miku, ya que acaba de descubrir muchas cosas del pelinegro.

-Tienes sangre mexicana -comentó Yuuki luego de oír la historia de Takashi.

-Porque a todos le sorprende -dijo Takashi apenado, pero sin sentir vergüenza de quien era.

-No es común descubrir que un japones tenga sangre mexicana en él, si que eres alguien interesante -dijo Yuuki inclinándose un poco, solo para que Takashi lograse se ver sus pechos de su uniforme.

Por los pasillos, ambos oficiales caminaban hacia la biblioteca, pues el director les habia dicho donde estaba Takashi, pues era a quien buscaban. Ambos pasaron por la puerta del club de Kendo, llamando la atención de Saeko ya que temía por su prometido. Desconociendo esto, Takashi seguia conversando con Yuuki en el lugar, mientras el peligro se aproximaba.

-Vamos, no es para tanto -exclamo desviando los ojos de ese paraíso -"son del mismo tamaño que los de Saya" -pensó -porque, te gusta la historia? -preguntó, evito pensar en algo como eso.

-Bueno… -Yuuki junto las manos para chocar los dedos anulares en señal de pena y vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que remordimiento -es algo personal, mi padre jamas me dejo ver caricaturas o series infantiles cuando niña -a Takashi le pareció curioso -siempre me hacia ver documentales, principalmente sobre guerra. Eso fue antes de que… Olvidalo.

El pelinegro la miro, vio que en la chica se dibujaba un rostro de pena al recordar algo que no queria. Justamente en ese momento, cuando los policías entraban discretamente en la biblioteca, ella comenzó a hablar de un tema, que tomo por sorpresa a Takashi.

-Etto… Takashi -decía Yuuki -tu tienes novia… -preguntaba con miedo a la respuesta.

-Que? -pregunto fuera de honda el pelinegro.

-Me gustaría saber, si tienes novia -volvió a lanzar la interrogativa.

-Bueno… -se puso nervioso, no podía decirle a la chica que tenia, prometida, novia y amante.

-Es alguna de ellas tres -hablaba de Saya, Rei y Saeko, de aquella ocasión en la que las llevo a las cuatro en su vehículo hacia las casas de cada una.

-Mmm… -no sabia que decir -porque preguntas? -fue estupido, pero no podía decir a la ligera que las tres la compartían.

-Se que apenas nos conocemos, y que tu… tienes tus misterios -dijo Yuuki -no soy del tipo de chica que son las demas con las que te juntas. No soy de una familia rica, atlética ni muy inteligente que digamos. Deben ser afortunadas por tenerte a su lado, aunque pienso que son tontas si no ven al chico que tienen a su lado… -desconocía la verdad.

-Yuuki no vas a decir que yo… -temía lo que iba a decirlo.

-Takashi, tu me gustas -dijo sin mas.

Esto era malo, loa problemas y dilemas se le estaban juntando a Takashi a cada instante, no le daban tiempo de resolver uno por uno como el quería, solo se anexaban a la bolsa de su cerebro que estaba por explotar. Justamente, antes de que lograse decir algo a la pelinaranja. Los oficiales que llegaron de improvisto ante Takashi al encontrarlo entre los pasillos de la biblioteca antes de que pudiera responder a Yuuki y su pregunta.

-Takashi Komuro -dijeron los policías.

-Si -respondió, cuando Yuuki se ponía detrás de él por temor a la presencia de los uniformados.

-Necesitamos que venga con nosotros a la jefatura, por favor, queremos hacerte algunas preguntas -dijeron los policías

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Hola mis lectores :) solo queria avisarles, que estoy trabajando en una nueva versión de esta historia, un reboot de esta historia. En la que los arcos de las tramas serán más claras, donde habrá mas lemon, ahegao, mas personajes al harem de takashi, mas acción de mafiosos y narcotraficantes, donde los comentarios y sugerencias de ustedes han sido escuchadas para mejorar la historia de este fanfic. Claro aún no esta terminada, aun esta en fase de correcciones_**


	32. capitulo 32

**Hola a todos mis lectores, hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia mientras si lo hacía con otros fanfics. Les explicaré, está historia la escribia en mi computadora y las demás en mi celular, pero debido a un inconveniente se averió, bueno se rompió, había avanzado los capítulos de la trama ahí, pero con lo ocurrido estaba frustrado, no tenía respaldo de ellos, me frustre, luego de varios meses compré una nueva computadora tras juntar dinero en mi trabajo, pero al reescribir quería cambiar ciertas partes y me bloqueé al hacerlo. Pretendía abandonar la historia, terminar la otra y reescribir está. De no ser por alguien que recientemente me pidió seguir el fanfic, por lo tanto, he decidió seguir y terminar la historia, como se debe. Sea bueno o malo (a su parecer como lectores) el modo que continuo la historia, la terminaré y a futuro haré un reboot de la historia. Donde planificare la historia ha modo que sea mejor a esta, pues lo dije antes, está versión es un borrador.**

 **Sin** **más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo luego de un largo tiempo sin actualizar el fanfic. Perdonen si es corto.**

Antes de ser buscado por la policía, esa misma mañana, mientras Takashi y sus amigos estaban en el horario de clases, los padres del chico se hallaban fuera de su hogar recorriendo las calles del centro de Tokonohuso, a mitad de compras.

-Recuerdame que estamos buscando -dijo su esposo -llevamos como dos horas dando vueltas por todo el distrito.

-Quemadores para la estufa, las que tiene se han desgastado mucho -exclamo su mujer.

-Aun resisten -comento el padre de Takashi.

-Ayer casi quemas la cocina porque el óxido lo consumió el fogón y quemó parte de la estufa -dijo Rukia.

-Es mejor comprar una nueva estufa -comento su esposo.

-Esto haremos en dado caso -siguio caminando con la mirada orgullosa.

No obstante, muy cerca de ellos, aquel grupo ruso había puesto su mirada sobre los padres de Takashi. Ellos eran el talón de Aquiles de todo hijo, sus padres.

-Estan a cinco minutos -dijo Koija armado y con un traje militar de color negro con un piloto en el asiento de conductor.

-No te apresures -le dijo Iván a través de su celular con el que se comunicaba a su pequeño hermano.

-Bien… -le molestaba ser reprimido por él.

-Todo debe salir conforme al plan -dijo.

Iván estaba conduciendo y guiando a otra camioneta que tenía detrás de la suya, donde iban en total unos cinco mafiosos del cartel al que estaban afiliados, lo mismo para Koija, como dijo el mayor, sus objetivos eran los padres de Takashi.

En cuanto a él, Takashi fue llevado hasta la estación de policia de la cuidad, donde no paso mucho tiempo hasta que fue llevado a una sala de interrogación, donde la detective Fujibayashi aparecio para interrogarlo por el caso que tenia asignado, mas un hecho nuevo que habia acontecido y que el pelinegro desconocia.

-Escucha Komuro, así esta la cosa -dijo la detective -te hare unas cuantas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con honestidad.

Esto puso nervioso a Takashi, supuso que ya lo habían descubierto, pero quería creer que se trataba de algún malentendido. Fujibayashi en tanto, no necesitaba tener un detector de mentiras o una maquina medidora de presión sanguínea consigo para saber que Takashi estaba preocupado.

-Donde estabas la noche del 18 julio, entre las 10 horas y las 12 horas de la noche? -fue la primera interrogante.

Esa fecha, era la noche en la que el sicario ruso intento matarlo en la tienda de auto servicio. Komuro respiro profundo y tranquilizó sus nervios antes de responder.

-Estaba en mi casa, tratando de dormir -comento el pelinegro.

La inspectora no necesitaba del equipo para detectar la mentira en la palabra de Takashi, aun con su maximo esfuerzo para no ser descubierto.

-Al día siguiente debías presentarte a la escuela y faltaste, ese día hubo un tiroteo en ahí, todos los estudiantes se presentaron a excepción de ti, que me dices al respecto -pregunto la mujer.

-Me dió fiebre, por eso no podía dormir, tenía temperatura -exclamo Takashi.

-Que me dices del 21 de agosto? Entre las 12 del día y 16 horas -la fecha cuando el grupo Akagawe intento matar a la familia de Rei.

-Con mis compañeros en los arcade -exclamo más relajado, pero la mirada sería de la policía lo ponía nervioso.

-El día 13 de septiembre, entre la una de la tarde y las dos -recientemente cuando quisieron asesinarlo en la zona urbana -donde estabas.

-Fui a visitar a una amiga hasta su casa -respondio.

La mirada acusadora de Fujibayashi caía sobre Takashi, poniéndolo contra las cuerdas, sin embargo él no iba a dejarse atrapar, pues la mujer no le decía al sobre los atentados donde fue víctima o partícipe.

Tomándose las cosas con calma, Fujibayashi le dijo:

-Ya te dije él, porque estás aquí?

-…Dijo que querían hacerme algunas preguntas -dijo Takashi nervioso.

Miró a Fujibayashi e inexpresiva, lo miro, de ahí le hizo aclaraciones a Takashi.

-Y sabes porque te han preguntado eso? -exclamo, sin esperar una respuesta, la inspectora mostró una carpeta que traía consigo, la puso sobre la mesa y la abrió -veras Takashi, el día 18 de julio, hubo un altercado en una tienda de autoservicio en el barrio Sakurai, se encontró sangre tuya en la escena -Takashi no podía hacer algún movimiento en falso, sino estaba muerto -al día siguiente, durante se encontró lo mismo en la escuela, tras el tiroteo -dijo la mujer -también el día 13 de septiembre, tras un tiroteo entre la calle Saitama y Kaminami. Mientras que el día 21 de agosto, un transeúnte grabó el momento cuando dos grupos Yakuza se enfrentaron abiertamente -saco una tableta que le proporciono la policía, donde tenía la grabación de los hechos -en una toma, se ve a alguien… idéntico a ti -no era el vídeo de Yuuki, era una grabación distinta, desde un ángulo trasero a cuando mato a los dos de la motocicleta.

-Dice que yo estoy involucrado en todo eso? -se hizo el inocente, que teme por la verdad de los hechos sobre él.

-No lo creemos, lo afirmamos; en especial yo -exclamo la mujer, metiendo presión en él -este video fue grabado hace unas horas en el centro -cambio la reproducción, lo que vio Takashi lo aterró -dos personas fueron secuestradas a plena luz del día.

En el vídeo, se podía ver, entre la multitud de las calles principales a una pareja adulta siendo emboscada por tres camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados, de las cuales bajaron cuatro hombres y estos, a la fuerza; los secuestraron y subieron en sus autos, uno por vagoneta, dividiéndose en dos grupos, uno hacia el sur, otro hacia el Norte. Lo que dejó perplejo al chico, era que esas personas eran sus padres.

-Dime sí o no, estás personas son tus padres -exclamo Fujibayashi.

No sabía qué hacer o decir, era algo más grande que él, algo que podía condenarlo para siempre el responder esa pregunta.

En el momento, en otro sitio desconocido en la ciudad, los sicarios tenían encerrados a los padres del chico en medio de una habitación a oscuras, amarrados a unas sillas a espaldas del otro, amordazados y vendados. Los dos mantenían la calma, sin mostrarse asustados o alterados ante la situación. De pronto, la unica puerta de la habitación oscura donde estaban se abrió, los dos oyeron esto.

Uno de los secuestradores se le acercó a la madre de Takashi y le quitó la cinta Industrial que le pusieron en la boca.

-Quienes son?! -grito Rukia, al mismo tiempo que su esposo llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás intentando averiguar lo que pasaba -escuchen malditos! Cuando nos liberemos nos la…

Iván, la cayó luego de meterle a su boca un popote que estaba metido en un pequeño envase, era agua purificada. En cuanto a Koija, hizo lo mismo para Ichigo, le quitó la cinta y le dió de beber. Una vez acabaron, les retiraron los popotes.

-Era agua -dijo Ichigo -que pretenden con nosotros -se dió cuenta que no los querían matar.

-Usarlos -exclamo el mayor -ustedes son el cebo, para que su querido hijo, tenga buen motivo para acercarse a nosotros.

-Takashi?! Que quieren con nuestro hijo -pregunto su madre.

-Esto es algo entre él y nosotros -les volvieron a colocar cinta en la boca -hasta entonces, no hagan nada estúpido.

Les dejaron del mismo modo como entraron al principio, esta vez colocándole seguro a la puerta, la cual se abría desde afuera. De vuelta a la comisaría, el chico estaba inamovible, no podía creer que tal cosa hubiese ocurrido, era imposible.

-Es suficiente Fujibayashi -entro de improvisto el padre de Rei.

-Inspector Tadashi -exclamo la mujer.

-Miyamoto-san -dijo Komuro.

-Yo me encargaré de esto ahora -dijo sin más.

Fujibayashi quiso oponerse, ya que buscaba comprobar los hechos, pero ante la presión de la mirada de Tadashi salió de la sala. Solos, el hombre se acercó a Takashi, lo vio asustado, preocupado, despavorido.

-Como te sientes -le pregunto el inspector -ven, te sacaré de aquí.

Más tarde, el padre de Rei lo había sacado de la comisaría luego de que le dieran la noticia de semejante forma, sintiendo lastima por el chico. Lo llevaba en su auto por las calles, mientras Takashi tenía la mirada perdida y vacía a través de la ventana.

-Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así -dijo Tadashi, aunque en un principio el chico no parecía querer hablar de ello.

-En serio ocurrió está misma mañana? -pregunto.

-Si, por ahí del mediodía -contesto -tienes idea de quien sea el responsable de esto o porqué?

Takashi no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a ver al inspector.

-Tienes con quién quedarte esta noche -pregunto ahora.

No podía decirle que recientemente le dieron asilo en la casa de Saeko, sabiendo que su padre era el líder de uno de los grupos Yakuza más temidos y buscados por la policía de la ciudad.

-No -respondio.

No dijo nada, sin pensarlo mucho, Miyamoto condujo hacia su casa donde llevo a Takashi.

-Te quedarás a dormir conmigo, si te parece bien -exclamo el hombre.

-Gracias -exclamo sin ánimo.

En tanto eso pasaba en la ciudad, en el bosque a las afueras de Tokonohuso, La hija de Tadashi le estaban enseñando a disparar armas de fuego por parte de los dos sicarios de Komuro. Tenia en sus manos una M16l, la cual intentaba usar para disparar a una serie de latas puestas entre la maleza, en un pequeño campo desolado y despejado.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete disparos dió Rei antes de quitar su mano del gatillo y bajar el arma, dado que el culatazo y la presión, no son un buena combinación la primera vez que uno acciona un arma.

-Vaya -exclamo Helen, acercándose a las botellas que tenía que derribar la castaña -tres latas de diez. Nada mal para ser tu primera vez disparando, he?

-No creí que doliera tanto -exclamo Rei moviendo su brazo para estirar el músculo ya que lo sentía desgarrado.

-Necesitas práctica, costumbre y fuerza en los músculos para evitar sentir el dolor del retroceso de la culata -comento Ricardo desde atrás, para ir hacia ella y tomar el arma antes de que la dejase caer en el suelo.

-Debi suponer que era así de complicado de disparar un arma -exclamo Rei.

-Debo admitir que para no saber disparar, si sabías como colocarle el cartucho y ajustar el seguro -comento la mexicana -tu padre debió enseñarte algo acerca de las armas no?

Ya había oído que su padre era de la policía, pero nunca creyó que le enseñaría algo de su oficio a su hija.

-Lo básico realmente -exclamo Rei -pueden preguntarles -ambos sicarios la miraron -donde consiguen sus armas.

Cruzaron ojos y tras metidar unos segundos decidieron decirle a Rei, esperando a confiar en ellas.

-Mercados ilegales y otras veces nos la dan como pago -dijo Ricardo -pero ya la mayoría las conseguimos de la primera forma.

-Ojalá fuera una lanza y no un arma -exclamo Rei.

-Bueno, a este se le puede poner una bayoneta, así podría servirte como lanza -comento el hacker.

-De verdad! -dijo feliz Rei.

-Pero primero debemos conseguir una, no tenemos una bayoneta en nuestro inventario -aclaro Helen.

-Tal vez podría conseguir una en unos días, son las cinco así que tal vez… -decia el mexicano cuando a Rei, le vino algo a la cabeza.

-Las cinco?! -se preocupo -debo volver a casa antes de que mi madre comience a preguntarse donde estoy!

-Tranquila te llevaremos -exclamo Helen.

Cumpliendo su palabra, llevaron a la chica hasta su hogar donde al abrir la puerta y entrar se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-Ya llegue -se anuncio Rei tras entrar, cuando escucho la voz de su madre conversando con alguien joven desde la cocina.

Cuando se asomó a este sitio, pudo ver a un joven chico agachado bajo el fregadero.

-No sabía que tenías talentos de plomería -comento su madre con apreció.

-Me enseño mi tío abuelo -dijo el chico -abra la llave.

La madre de la castaña abrió, y de ahí se agacho para revisar la filtración de la tubería.

-Asombroso! -la tubería tenía goteras pero por desgaste de las tuberías, era por qué el tubo se movió.

-Mamá? -pregunto y está volteó a verla, seguido se levantó el chico, sorprendiendola -Takashi?!

-Hija, dónde andabas? -exclamo molesta luego de mostrarse pacífica y amable.

-Perdón -dijo -vi unas cosas con unos amigos y perdí la noción del tiempo. Takashi, Porque está aquí?

-Hola Rei… -hablaba con desánimo, la madre de la chica, Kiriko; sabía de su estado dado que su esposo le hablo al respecto cuando lo trajo.

-Takashi-kun estará viviendo con nosotros unos días, sus padres están pasando por una situación de acuerdo -exclamo.

-Con nosotros?… -Rei estaba feliz, por un lado festejaba por tenerlo, ya que sentía envidia de que fueran solo Saeko y Saya las que gozarán de tenerlo en sus casas, aunque se preguntaba el motivo de tenerlo con ella.

-Sera por tiempo indefinido -exclamo Kiriko -sabes? -miro al pelinegro, y este le miró -por un momento creí que sería molesto tenerte -le dió unas palmadas en la espalda -pero me has demostrado ser un chico talentoso, iré a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en una hora -salió de la cocinta, pero se detuvo un momento -no hagan indebido -puso una mirada asesina hacia ambos.

-Si! -dijeron con los nervios en la garganta.

Una vez su madre salió, Rei volteó a ver a Takashi, quien se mantenía nervioso ante la mirada sonriente de la castaña. Minutos más tarde, la chica había llevado al pelinegro hasta su habitación donde le dió cobijo.

-Tu madre dijo que dormiría en la sala -comento con Takashi cuando estaba en la habitación de Rei.

Esto es incómodo, era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto de la chica. Era algo normal, pero cuanto a decoración, no como la de Saya, una habitación con clase y Gamma alta. Pero al igual que en la cama de la pelirrosa, una variedad de peluches de animales en ella.

-Dormiras en mi habitación -exclamo.

-Pero no en tu cama o si? -estaba dudoso, no por lo que llegasen a hacer, sino porque sus padres de Rei, podrían matarlo si los descubrían en el acto.

-Solo si tú quieres -dijo con un tono sugestivo -y… porque estarás con nosotros? Pasó algo? -sabiendo la vida que Takashi eligió.

Sintiéndose incapaz de algo, le contó lo sucedido a Rei, conforme a lo ocurrido en las últimas instancias. No obstante, en otro lado de Tokonohuso, en un restaurante de alta clase de la ciudad, Saya y su madre, Yuriko; terminaban de gozar de un almuerzo siendo escoltados por los empleados de su esposo.

-Estuvo muy delicioso -dijo Yuriko al joven mesero quien retiraba los muertos de la mesa.

-Estamos a su servicio -exclamo antes de irse con los platos a la cocina.

-Hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo solas nosotras dos -exclamo Saya alegre.

-Yo igual extrañaba pasar el tiempo juntos, hija -exclamo sonriente.

-Pero… porqué de repente la estamos pasando bien? mamá -cuestiono su hija.

-Hija no puedes simplemente disfrutar el momento -comento su madre luego de beber de la copa de vino que tenía consigo. Sabía que esa respuesta no detendría la curiosidad de ella -Saya, recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y cuando te preguntaba cosas como, quien te gustaba? Tú decías que eso era para una genio.

-Mamá! -sentia pena cuando decía las cosas así.

-Pero has crecido y madurado a la vez -exclamo Yuriko -pronto tendrás 18 años. Tu padre y yo pensábamos llevarte de vacaciones a ese hotel paradisíaco que conocimos en el caribe cuando tenías 9 años.

-En serio?! -estaba emocionada.

-Pero estábamos pensando… -puso nerviosa a Saya -al menos yo, que tal vez te gustaría ir con cierto… chico.

Claramente se refería a Takashi. Sin embargo para Saya, era un dilema, pasar tiempo con Komuro durante su cumpleaños o con su familia.

-O… podríamos ir nosotros -Yuriko hablaba de ellos como familia -y llevarlo con nosotros…

-No sería algo incómodo -si padre conocía a Takashi, lo respetaba dado que conocía a los padres del chico. Pero que se enterará, que su hija tenía una relación con el hijo de ellos, podría ser mortal.

-Tarde o temprano ambos deberán aprender a socializar uno con el otro -exclamo su mamá.

-Tendría que preguntarle… -dijo la pelirrosa.

Sin percatarse, a través de la ventana cercana a la que estaban sentadas, una pantalla gigante perteneciente a un edificio comercial estaba transmitiendo las noticias, donde pasaban el segmento de lo ocurrido a los padres de Takashi, claro, no hicieron mención de los nombres por orden judicial, ya que era un caso delicado.

De vuelta a la casa de los Miyamoto. Rei acababa de apagar la televisión de la sala de su casa, para después abrazar a Takashi por la espalda estando él sentado en el mueble de ellos.

-Te sientes patético al respecto no… -comento con delicadeza.

-Tan obvio soy? -pregunto Irónico.

-Conozco muchas expresiones de tu cara Komuro -seguia abrazada a él -que piensas hacer?

-Busca a los malditos que los tienen y matarlos -dijo sin titubear -pero no sé por dónde empezar...

-Calmando tus pensamientos primero -exclamo Rei dejando de abrazarlo pero sin quitar sus manos de él.

-Es fácil decirlo -exclamo Komuro.

-Espera aquí -dijo la castaña y salió corriendo hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras él se quedaba mirando por dónde ella fue, preguntándose que tenía en mente. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla de la televisión, cuando la voz de Rei por detrás se hizo presente.

-Cierra los ojos, no los abras hasta que te diga -le tapo los ojos y este hizo caso.

-Esta bien?… -dijo el chico.

-Abrelos -exclamo.

Se asombro al ver la belleza que tenía adelante de él.

Lemon (porque sé que lo extrañaban)

-Rei?!… -era un deleite para sus ojos. Rei vestía un traje de maid color negro con las mangas cortas y corset que compoñía el atuendo, corset que le resaltaba el busto, con un escote que no dejaba a la imaginación. Junto con una pequeña diadema negra que iba con el atuendo.

-Te gusta -exclamo Rei dando media vuelta para que pudiese ver la minifalda que iba con la ropa.

-De dónde sacaste eso? -pregunto, mientras intentaba ocultar la excitación que le producía el verla así.

-Recuerdas que hace un año, yo trabajaba medio tiempo en un maid café -trabajaba, antes de que su padre se diera cuenta e hiciera cerrar el lugar -me dejaron quedarme con el atuendo. Y? Qué dices?

-Te ves increíble… -dijo Takashi.

-Rei Miyamoto a sus servicios mi amo -hizo una pequeña reverencia debido al juego, de ahí se agachó a las piernas de Komuro, poniendo su cabeza cerca de su entrepierna -por favor deje que su sierva sea quien la complazca.

-Tu mamá dijo que no tardaría en volver… -exclamo cuando ella le abría la bragueta y le bajaba el pantalón.

-Conozco a mi mamá, se que tardará más de lo que dice, solo disfrutemos Ta- ka- shi -dijo.

Cuando le bajó el pantalón, pudo ver cómo salía su duro miembro con el que perdió la virginidad antes. Sin meter las manos, comenzó a lamer la punta del pene del chico, cuadrando expresión de éxtasis en su cara. Sensación que aumento cuando su miembro fue tragado por la boca de la castaña, donde la lengua de esta pasaba por muchos rincones de su pene con la felación que le hacia.

-Rei… -dijo excitado sintiendo la calidez de la boca.

Y mientras lo tenía así, debido a la resistencia del chico. Rei empezo a tocarse por el éxtasis, una de sus manos la llevo hacia su vagina, donde jugaba con su clítoris, mientras que la otra la tenía manoseandose su seno derecho, el cual saco de su disfraz. Los fluidos chorreaban de ella mientras seguía lamiendole su pene.

-Rei! -exclamo Takashi cuando, y sin aviso decidió correrse. Todos sus líquidos seminales se liberaron en la boca de la chica.

Pudo oír como le costaba tragar toda su descarga la soltó. Saco el pene y tras mostrarle como mantenía todo el semen en su boca, para después tragarlo como si fuera agua.

-Que rico -dijo Rei limpiándose los labios.

-Se sintió increíble -comento Takashi.

En seguida la chica se puso inclinada enfrente de Takashi, con su trasero hacia él y levantando hacia su mirada. Mostrándole así que no traía nada debajo de su minifalda.

-Mire como me ha puesto -dijo mientras meneaba despacio su trasero -por favor mi amo castigue a su sucia maid.

Con su cosa palpitante, se levantó del sofá y se agachó, colocándose detrás de Rei. Iba a penetrarla, pero primero iba a saborearla.

-Kya! -gimio Rei al sentir la lengua de Komuro pasando por los labios de su vagina, donde sus líquidos chorreaban. Seguido, sintió como la lengua del chico se introdujo dentro de ella para lamerla a más profundidad -Komuro… tu lengua es…

-Aun no Rei -exclamo tras sacar su lengua y darle lo que ella quería.

Con un solo movimiento brusco, Takashi metió su pene en Rei, hasta lo más profundo de esta. Un orgasmos se presentó cuando la chica gimió de placer al sentirlo dentro.

-Tu pene… llega hasta mi útero… -dijo excitada.

La embistió, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta ser brusco con la chica, lo cuál la mojaba más y más. Para él, su vagina apretaba su miembro lo que era aún más excitante. Takashi puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Rei, mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el seno izquierdo, apretándolo y aferrándose a él.

Diez minutos, pasaron en esta posición, hasta que el chico se vino dentro de Rei. Llenando la toda, sin embargo, no iban a detenerse ahí.

-Rei… -exclamo Takashi cuando puso a Rei sobre el sofá y la montaba, estando él arriba.

-Takashi… -exclamo la chica con orgasmo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo jalo hacia ella, sin darse cuenta, sus piernas habían aferrado a la cintura de Takashi para que no la dejase.

-Takashi… -hablaba mientras gemía -tu pene… siento que te vas...

-Rei! -grito para besar a la castaña. Sus lenguas parecían dos serpientes luchando por dominar a la otra. Y cuando más esperaban, se corrió dentro de ella. Dando las últimas embestidas, se aseguró que su semilla se implantará dentro de ella.

-Te veniste mucho -exclamo al ver cómo se derramaba el semen de su vagina -te amo Takashi.

-Lo se -dijo para volver a besarla.

Fin del lemon.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en un bar frecuentado por los elementos de la policía de Tokonohuso, Tadashi estaba bebiendo en conjunto de la inspectora Fujibayashi. Ambos bebían de una botella de ginebra servida en sus vasos gracias al cantinero que los atendía.

-Porque hiciste eso?! -exclamo Fujibayashi molesta con el hombre -ya lo tenía.

-Tener que? Exactamente -pregunto Miyamoto.

-Ese mocoso iba a admitir que está involucrado en todos los eventos -dijo para después beber todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso -y usted lo encubre, me equivocó? -lo miró acusándolo.

-En cubrirlo? -dijo aparentando ya haber caído ebrio.

-Necesita por lo menos haberse bebido 2 botellas para estar verdaderamente ebrio Tadashi-san -exclamo sería -quiero que me cuente al respecto, que es lo que oculta.

-No tengo por decírtelo -no era estúpido.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me digas -pregunto.

-Escucha, no sé mucho del tema al respecto, pero todo lo que acontecido hasta ahora en la ciudad es solo el comienzo -dijo dándole vuelta al hielo que pidió para su bebida.

-A que se refiere?… -pregunto

Atraída por la intriga que le causó Tadashi, estaba dispuesta a descubrir el mensaje oculto en sus palabras, cuando en el bar entraron un pequeño grupo de rusos, se notaba en el acento que tenía en su habla.

-Cantinero que bebida nos ofreces que tenga Vodka -pregunto uno de piel blanca y cabello castaño quemado con fleco en su estilo.

Ambos policías, se les quedaron mirando discreta y detenidamente, notaron algo extraño en ellos. Algo que no cuadraba.

-No son turistas -dijo Fujibayashi.

-Ya lo noté.

Entonces pudo ver, a través del cuello de uno de estos, una marca que sobresalía, un tatuaje, el cráneo de un macho cabrio, con los dos símbolos soviéticos en detrás de este, el martillo y el machete ruso. Estos envueltos en un círculo con una frase en el idioma de Stalin que no podía entenderse para ellos.

-Deja de verlos -exclamo, casi susurrando la inspectora la percatarse.

-Que? Porqué? -dijo Tadashi discretamente, mirando hacia la cristalería que usaba el cantinero.

-No son simples rusos -susurro Fujibayashi.

Al llevar su mirada, sin mover la cabeza, Miyamoto pudo ver qué uno de estos, puso su mirada en estos, mientras los demás bebían y reían hablando en su idioma. No sabían que este estaba ebrio desde el primer sorbo que dió a su vaso.

-Besame -susurro Fujibayashi.

-Que? -dijo en voz baja, perdido ante la rara petición.

-Para que no sospeche al respecto, besame que parezca que soy tu esposa -aclaro.

-Hey -dijo Confundido el hombre.

-Solo hágalo.

Como dijo, le besó, pero repentinamente que hasta a ella sorprendió.

-Que... Que sea convincente… -dijo ruborizada, debido a la ebriedad le gustó a esta.

Una vez más, este le besó, pero ella igual le siguió el juego. Aparentando ser una pareja, lo cual a su observador, le dió igual, desde antes que se dieran el primer beso, él ya los había dejado de ver. Pero la que no podía dejar de verlos era Kiriko, su esposa. Ella, quien había ido a comprar productos que hacían falta en su hogar, quien paso por este bar que sabía que frecuentaba su esposo, pudo ver por la ventana exterior, como él besaba a otra mujer que no era ella.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, por una parte quería llorar por desilusión, por otra quería entrar y darle una golpiza a este y la mujer que, según ella; le estaba quitando a su marido. Desesperada, siguió su camino hasta su casa. Sin ignorar u olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

En su casa, Takashi y Rei estaban bañándose juntos en la bañera de la casa de su familia, aprovechando que ninguno de sus padres volvía aún.

-Te sientes mejor? -pregunto Rei estando sentada sobre Takashi en la tina.

-Si, tengo la mente más calmada, gracias Rei -exclamo Takashi, teniendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica mientras su rostro lo tenía depositado en el hombro derecho de esta.

-Que vas ha hacer ahora? -pregunto Rei.

-Averiguar que quieren conmigo -exclamo -primero quisieron matarme junto a Saeko, ahora tienen a mis padres. No se quienes son, o lo que buscan, pero los haré pagar antes de que hagan daño a alguien más de los que me importan.

Rei sintió este le abrazaba cuando dijo de los que le importan, sintiendo el amor que Takashi tenía por ella. Pero sintió envidia, aunque él la amaba, ponía por delante a Saeko en lugar de alguna de las demás.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela Fujimi. Saeko esperaba a su amado en la entrada, mientras aún hubiera tiempo, antes de que la escuela cerrará el paso a los estudiantes que llegasen tarde. No sabía que había sido de él, más que fue sacado de la academia por causa de unos policías, ella lo vio; pero no supo de Takashi durante el resto del día, solo podía suponer lo mejor para él.

-Disculpa -alguien la saco de sus pensamientos en ese momento -busujima.

-Si, quien eres? -pregunto al ver que está la reconoció, pero ella no sabía quién era la chica.

-Me llamo, Yuuki Miku -exclamo la chica.

Al oír su nombre la recordó rápido, era esa chica a la que Takashi decidió ser caballeroso y llevarla hasta su casa, cuando aún tenía su auto.

-Yuuki Miku, ahora te recuerdo -exclamo Saeko -puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Usted está esperando a Takashi-kun, no? Puedo hacerle compañía -dijo y se puso a lado de esta sin esperar la respuesta.

-Claro -dijo la kendoka.

-Mm… senpai -llamo de nuevo la atención de Saeko -desde cuando conoce usted a Takashi-kun.

Fue repentina la pregunta, pero debido al tono curioso e inocente de la chica, le imposible no hablarle al respecto.

-Perdón por ser tan repentina -comento Yuuki -pero la he visto con él varias veces desde la última vez.

-Takashi y yo tenemos una relación especial -dijo luego de que un leve rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera presente ante su declaración

-Especial? -puso nerviosa a la pelirrojiza -acaso…

-Saeko! -se escucho la voz de Takashi.

Ambas estudiantes llevaron su vista hacia adelante, ahí Takashi venía rápido junto a Rei, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el acceso a la escuela fuese cerrado.

-Donde estabas? Me tenías preocupada -dijo aliviada luego de no saber nada de él después de un día.

-Perdoname, pero. Pasaron varias cosas, pero te lo explicaré en el almuerzo -exclamo Komuro.

El grupo pasaba por los casilleros de la entrada, cada uno dejaron sus cosas en ellos, para llevarse únicamente los libros y cuadernos más importantes del día. No todo paso normal, pues cuando Takashi abrió su casillero, encontró una unidad flash dentro, era un USB negro sin tapa, esto lo puso a la defensiva, miró hacia la calle externa a la academia y de paso a los edificios alrededor, con la esperanza de ver si alguien lo vigilaba, pero no.

-Takashi, hay que ir al salón -exclamo Rei cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para que la campana sonará -pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada -exclamo fingiendo que todo estaba bien -solo me quedé pensando un momento, me perdí un momento.

Tomo el USB sin que se dieran cuenta y la metió en sus bolsillos. Tenía que ver lo que había adentro, era una corazonada, pero lo que hubiese en él, se vinculaba con lo pasado a sus padres.

Horas más tarde, cuando el día escolar había terminado. Luego de contarle a Saeko, a Saya junto a Rei y sus dos sicarios lo pasado. Estos aprovecharon que el director, ignorando el evento del día previo; lo envío a limpiar el laboratorio de computación para usar una de estas para reproducir lo que había en la unidad flash. Un archivo multimedia, cuyo nombre era estaba escrito en base64.

"Obedece"

Era la traducción del título del único vídeo que traía la unidad.

-Seguro de querer verlo? -pregunto Saya.

-Tengo que saber que quieren? -exclamo -que esperas -indicó Takashi a Ricardo.

Al cargarse, el archivo se abrió donde reveló imágenes que helaron la sangre debido a lo que contenía.

Inmediatamente, aparecieron los padres del chico amarrados, vendados de bocas y ojos forcejeando débilmente. Estaban agotados.

-Ay no! -exclamo Rei tapándose la boca al ver la escena.

De fondo se veían a tres personas, uno joven, de la edad de Takashi. Otra una mujer de la edad de Shizuka, si las comparabamos, el último un joven adulto, entre ambos. Repentinamente en el cuadro, surgió un hombre ruso, uno gordo y vestido de clase, canoso pero no anciano.

-Hola joven Takashi -exclamo el hombre poniéndose entre la cámara y el enfoque a los padres del chico -tal vez te preguntes que significa esto -enfoco a sus padres -o quien soy? Me llamo Jared. Dirijo al segundo grupo más poderoso de los continentales, Bratva...

-Contimentales? -exclamo Saya curiosa ante el nombre. Takashi hizo un gesto con su dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que le respondería al final.

-...Después de todo, tu cartel y el grupo de tu querida prometida son dos de los diez continentales -dijo Jared -que es lo que busco de ti, simple. Antes, los Bratva éramos dos de los grupos más poderosos en el mundo del mercado negro, teníamos al mundo a nuestro merced, hasta que Francisco apareció…

-Francisco? -exclamo Rei.

-Mi bisabuelo -le aclaró.

-…si no sabes de qué hablo, investiga pero no en libros, sino con tu jefe, ese tal chapo -continuo Jared -arruino las cosas para nosotros, justo cuando volvamos a tomar el puesto que nos mereciamos, la alianza de tu cartel y el grupo de tu querida Saeko hicieron eco. Verás Takashi, los continentales son conformados por las diez mafias más poderosas en el mundo, todas las cuales se odian entre sí, y dividen todo en el mundo, la política, la economía, la existencia de la paz entre naciones, todo dividido en una fracción correspondiente. La unión de sus grupos supone una amenaza para los demás grupos, y como uno de los más poderosos hemos decidido poner el orden.

-Llega al grano maldito -vocífero Takashi.

-La unión de tu grupo y el busujima debe romperse, tu gente volverá a su país de origen junto a ti, aunque sé que eres japonés -ponia sus términos y condiciones -eso, si quieres tú ver a tus padres con vida -una vez más enfoco a los padres del chico -una cosa más, tienes hasta la media noche dentro de seis días para dar una respuesta, para ello nos verás en el mirador de Kiratsumi. Solo. Si no lo hacen, habrá guerra en la ciudad. Será tu decisión.

Así termino el vídeo y de ahí, se ejecutó un virus que infectó el computador. Destruyendo su sistema operativo y bloqueando la computadora. Al terminar, las tres mujeres más importantes de Takashi en ese momento, lo miraron, una mirada única que no se había visto en el chico se reflejó en su cara. El impulso y deseo de matar a Jared.

 _Continuará…_


	33. capitulo 33

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, perdonen si no son largos como otros anteriores, pero debido a los otros proyectos que tengo, necesito tener el tiempo adecuado para todos. Sin más, comencemos el nuevo capítulo.**

La tensión se iba a poner más dura que nunca en Tokonohuso. El índice de violencia aumentaría más que nunca en la ciudad, una guerra entre cárteles peligrosos iba a comenzar. Komuro acudió a Freddy para mostrarle el vídeo, y apoyarse ante esta inesperada, pero desquiciada situación.

-Lo lamento wey -exclamo Freddy sentado en un escritorio dentro de una pequeña cámara, luego de ver el vídeo que le enviaron a Komuro donde sus padres estaban secuestrados -debiste decirme de esto desde el principio -hablaba de la vez que lo emboscaron de regreso desde la casa de Takagi.

-No pensé que fuera algo tan grave, y cuando comenzó a agravarse el problema, creí que podría controlarlo -dijo Takashi -de que habla cuando dice que mi abuelo, les arruinó todo.

-Habla del intento de la invasión de los Bratva a América -exclamo Freddy.

-Cuentame -le pidió.

-Fue durante los días de Pablo Escobar, cuando muchos grupos, carteles y grupos de toda América buscaban destronarlo de su título -contaba Freddy -mi bisabuelo le contó a mi padre, que tu abuelo fue uno de los miembros más jóvenes cuando nuestro cartel se levantaba durante esos días de la guerra fría. Cuando todos peleaban entre todos por llamarse el señor de las américas, los Bratva se expandían a muchos rincones del mundo, no escatimaron en poner al continente en su mira para expandirse. Escobar vio esto y el poder que tienen los Bratva, ellos no son de usar carteles de menor tamaño para expandir su poder, al contrario, los eliminan -Takashi escuchaba cada palabra con atención -al llegar, ellos comenzaron a destruir a los grupos sin que nadie se diese cuenta, no como cuando en los periódicos o noticias salía sobre las balaceras o ataques que hay entre bandas. El reunió por un breve momento a los carteles con tal de expulsar a los Bratva del continente, nadie estuvo de acuerdo en unirse, pero no había nada más opciones para esto, así que en una breve tregua, todos desde sus locaciones les declararon la guerra al cartel ruso.

Takashi estaba impresionado en la historia oculta que el mundo no conocía, una que solo se contaba en el mundo de lo ilegal.

-Pero no sirvió de mucho -siguió contando Freddy -el poder militar de ellos es el de un ejército, no sólo tenían ametralladoras, tenían autos con blindaje militar, autos militares, armas de alto poder, hoy en día podrían poseer tanques en su mando.

-Bromeas?! -parecia ser un mal chiste.

-Oye, ellos fueron los locos que le vendieron las armas químicas, las ametralladoras y el helicóptero que tu país le decomiso a ese grupo terrorista que ataco con veneno el tren -exclamo el mexicano.

Se refería a la antigua secta llamada, aum shirinkyo.

-Tu abuelo fue el único que logró hacerles frente a ellos y vencerlos -dijo Freddy.

-Espera que?! -Takashi creía haber oído mal.

-Cuando comenzaron las ofensivas de los carteles latinos, los Zetas fueron los principales en liderar la guerra en México contra la Bratva -la historia aún no acababa -en ese entonces, Francisco salió del ejército luego de los hechos de Tlatelolco.

-Me había dicho que abandonó a los militares después de la masacre, que para él el ejército dejo de ser lo suyo -exclamo Komuro, era un pedazo de la vida de su abuelo de la que conocía -de ahí conocio al cartel.

-El se retiró con el rango de capitán, el tenía el don del liderazgo y lo aprovechamos. Cuando Escobar vio lo letal que era al planificar movimientos, quiso comprarlo, pero su lealtad al cartel era hacia al país, eso me contaron -una historia interesante -aun así no permitió que los demás grupos fueran derrotados y que los rusos entraran al continente, les ayudo como estrategia y comandante. Los rusos le apodaron como: el águila negra. Mientras que los carteles latinos lo recuerdan como: el león de América. El fue el primero que venció a la Bratva y tiempo después de que cayó el cartel del Medellín, los Zetas nos coronamos como uno de los continales. Fue la petición de Escobar ante la junta de los continentales cuando declaró al Medellín como acabado, por eso los carteles en el continente nos apoyan, por la hazaña de Francisco.

-Y ahora ese tal Jared quiere tomar lo que mi abuelo les impidió tomar -exclamo Takashi.

Sin darse cuenta, de la computadora de Freddy, entro una vídeo conferencia, al ver el nombre de quién la hacia no dudó en contestar.

-Cuando tu abuelo se retiró todos se pusieron alerta por el momento de que la Bratva decidiera cobrar venganza por la humillación que les dió tu tío -dijo el líder de los Zetas desde la vídeo conferencia.

-Señor Guzmán! -ambos saludaron con respeto y miedo al líder del cártel.

-Es una pena lo ocurrido a tus padres Takashi -exclamo Guzmán.

-Porque me llamo? don chapo -pregunto Freddy.

-Debido a la situación, necesitaba llamarlos -estaba en una conferencia con todos los capos a su mando dentro y fuera del país. Pero no sólo con su grupo contacto.

-Mi abuelo no me contó al respecto de esto -exclamo Takashi -supongo que usted sabía que esto pasaría.

-Tu abuelo fue uno de los más inteligentes con nosotros, incluso el suponía que tarde o temprano los rusos querrían vengarse -alago a un viejo cabecilla de su organización -cuando el se retiró no sabíamos quien podría sucederlo, hasta que te conocimos.

Recordó los primeros momentos de cuando Takashi fue presentado ante los capos más altos de los Zetas.

-Cuando nos contó que tú sueño era estar en el mismo negocio que él estuvo, vimos a un joven Francisco León -exclamo el chapo -tenemos las esperanzas de que seas el mismo hombre que fue tu bisabuelo.

-Quiere que comande una guerra de narcotráfico? -Takashi quería dirigir una rama de estas, pero no espero que tan pronto como se uniría, dirigiera en una guerra.

-Demuestranos ser de la misma sangre de tu abuelo, muchacho. Claro que no te dejaremos solo en esto -decia su jefe de jefes -en este momento, he enviado a un grupo más de nuestros hombres a la ciudad, te ayudarán en la lucha.

En las afueras de Tokonohuso, en la carretera principal. Tres camiones aparentemente de frutas, iban cargados con más de 15 sicarios y miembros del cártel con experiencia en la guerrilla del narcotráfico, desde México, armados para la guerra.

-Y si falla que? -dijo un segundo hombre en la conferencia, cuya voz la reconoció Komuro al instante -los busujima seremos el blanco de los Bratva mientras ustedes se retiran a su país a alistarse para la guerra? -era el padre de Saeko.

Al instante, dedujo que la alianza a través de su hija y Komuro podía ser una treta para ser sacrificados, eliminados de los continentales

-Sabe como todos de los continentales, que los Bratva tienen un ejército triplicado si sumamos nuestros números -exclamo.

-Ellos ven a nuestra alianza como una amenaza a su grupo, por eso actuaron, si quieren guerra, les daremos guerra -Takashi se veía decidido.

Varios minutos más tarde, afuera de la oficina de Freddy. Ambos se encontraban recargados del barandal del pasillo que les daba vista a la planta principal del almacén.

-No tienes un plan cierto -dijo Freddy.

-Tu crees? -le respondio sarcásticamente.

-Que piensas hacer? -le pregunto, pero no le dió una respuesta inmediata, le dió unos segundos para que reflexionará, aún así no le dió respuesta -ir con él es una locura, te tenderá una trampa.

-Eso ya lo se! -exclamo frustrado Takashi -pero tiene a mis padres el bastardo. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-Prepararte -Freddy era serio cuando se trataba de las narco guerras -tu mismo lo dijiste, si quiere guerra, dales guerra. Todo esto que ves es para este momento.

En la parte baja, mientras miraban desde arriba en el pasillo. Se podían ver a varios de sus sicarios listos para combatir, tenían armas, explosivos y vehículos en el lugar.

-Esto es entonces lo que querías mostrarme -dijo Takashi.

-Si, esta será tu base de operaciones, claro; no está terminada del todo -dijo Freddy -desde aquí podrás dirigir desde la venta de las drogas hasta a tus sicarios.

-Cuantos tengo a disposición -pregunto.

-Ahorita, unos 23, 25 si contamos a los dos que te protegen -dijo el mexicano -que vas a ha hacer Takashi?

Horas más tarde, reunidos con Rei, en su casa, donde debía seguir, para que Tadashi no sospeche de lo que estaba a pasando.

-Tienes un idea? -pregunto Rei, mientras el chico estaba pensativo desde la comodidad del suelo en el cuarto de esta.

-Algo así, pero es demasiado arriesgado -dijo Takashi, luego de estar pensativo con la vista hacia el techo de Rei.

Oyendo el tono serio de su voz, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

-Vas a ir, no? -exclamo -Takashi es una locura! -sin embargo no le respondió el chico -acaso vas a cumplir con lo que ese desgraciado quiere?!

Rei sentía pena por los padres de Takashi, a la vez; tras haber oído la demanda que tenía para su chico, no podía evitar sentirse enojada si accedía a sus peticiones.

-Claro que no! -se levantó del suelo y la encaro -no pienso entregarme ni romper lo que tengo con Saeko o la vida que quiero! -Takashi se mostraba decidido -no voy a hechar a la basura todo esto, será como arrepentirme de lo que elegí. Es cierto esta no es la vida sana que un chico debe elegir, pero he logrado cosas que no podría haber conseguido tomando otra decisión.

-Cosas como qué? -no entendía el discurso de Komuro.

-Poder estar contigo -exclamo mirándola a los ojos, el rubor la invadió por el halago, pero no sólo era para ella -no solo contigo, con Saya con Saeko… -se pauso un momento, iba a decir el nombre de la doctora Shizuka, de Yuuki, no podía ignorarlo más, comenzaba a sentir una atracción por esta chica.

-Hay nuevas chicas aquí verdad?… -exclamo Rei luego de abrazarlo y poner su rostro sobre el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo como el corazón de este latía a gran velocidad debido a lo que decía -vamos no lo niegues.

No sabía que decir, aceptar que sentía atracción, física y sentimental hacia estás otras femeninas, o negarlo. Pero ante la actitud pacífica de la castaña, quería, no; tenía que aceptarlo.

-Si es cierto -exclamo Takashi envolviendo a Rei en sus brazos -pero no creo que sea correcto.

-Amarlas? -pregunto Rei sin soltarse de los brazos del chico, los cuales tampoco querían dejarla ir.

-No es muy mujeriego, que las quiera a las tres -dijo el chico.

-Bueno, otros podrían verte así -lo miró con gracia -al principio yo también te veía así, pero me di cuenta lo que sientes por cada una de nosotras es auténtico, lo que sientes por ellas es auténtico?

Dicho esto, en otro lado de Tokonohuso, en la casa compartida de la enfermera Shizuka y su amiga Rika. Esta primera se encontraba viendo la televisión desde la cama donde dormía con la otra. La cual estaba en casa, duchándose. Ella miraba una película oriunda de América, rescatando al soldado Pérez. No era común que en la programación pasarán peliculas de otros países, mucho menos un filme mexicano.

-Que estás viendo Shizuka? -hablo su amiga cuando salía de la ducha con su toalla secándose la cabeza, un short corto, y una blusa ligera de tirantes.

-Eh?! No, nada! -rapidamente le cambió al canal.

-Vamos, no que fuese algo malo -se acercó y le quitó el control para regresarle a donde sintonizo antes.

Cuando volvió, no comprendió al momento lo que estaba ocurriendo en la trama.

-Esta bien… -Rika trataba de entender la trama pero no sabía de qué iba la película -de que trata? -pregunto a la rubia.

-Trata de un jefe Yakuza de México reúne a sus amigos para ir a salvar a su hermano que está perdido en la guerra de Irak -le resumió la historia.

-Interesante -se subió a la cama y junto a su amiga, comenzaron a ver la película.

A casi el final de la película, tras haber acabado el clímax.

-Oye, pasa algo? Shizuka -pregunto la morena.

-Que?… Algo de que? -pregunto tras ser sorprendida con la interrogativa.

-Te veo, ansiosa y asustada, como si algo que fuera a pasar -dedujo Rika -vamos, sabes que puedes contarmelo -dijo y la rubia se encogió, tapándose el rostro con sus pechos y sus pierna -puedes contarmelo… cierto?

La enfermera, no quería contarle, pero iba a reunirse con Takashi muy pronto, lo cual la tenía de este modo. Pero no podía decirle, lo malo es que ella era fácil de deducir por su amiga.

-Se trata de ese chico no? -sintio una corazonada al respecto.

-No es eso! -exclamo Marikawa, pero ni siquiera a ella misma podía negarse -esta bien, se trata sobre él.

No dijo nada al principio, ya sabiendo de las sospechas que se tenían con esto, desconociendo que recientemente fue interrogado para delatar su involucramiento en los hechos registrados; no quería que su amiga saliera involucrandose en algo peligroso, referente a la ola de violencia que azotaba a Tokonohuso.

-No diré -exclamo Minami, suponiendo que se reuniría con este joven para tener una cita, donde tal vez terminarían en alguna situación con resultados sexuales.

-No es lo que crees! -dijo Shizuka saliendo de su caparazón. Pues Rika le había dado la espalda cuando pensó esto.

-No siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensando -exclamo al girar su cabeza de regreso hacia su amiga.

-Crees que voy a reunirme con Takashi-kun para una cita -le dió en el clavo -y que terminaremos en un cuarto de hotel no?! Solo voy a reunirme con él porqué… porque necesito hablar con él.

-Hablar con él? -volvio a dar vuelta a su cuerpo -sobre que exactamente?

-Eso si que no -hizo puchero la rubia.

Viendo en el plan que ella entró, no le arremetió al respecto.

-Shizuka -exclamo sería Minami -debes tener cuidado con tu relación con ese chico. Te he contado las sospechas que hay con ese chico. Si algo te llegase a pasar a causa de él…

A causa de él, no era la única en esa situación. De tres chicas que rodeaban a Takashi, pronto serían cinco, y ese número iba a aumentar muy pronto. No obstante, esa misma noche, en el cuartel de la policía de Tokonohuso. El inspector Tadashi estaba en las oficinas de los peritos con la investigadora Fujibayashi, hablando de lo ocurrido la otra noche.

-Y bien quienes eran estos tipos de anoche? -pregunto el padre de Rei estando frente a la inspectora, quien yacía navegando en el internet desde una de las computadoras de la sala.

-Problemas, grandes problemas -dijo Fujibayashi.

Por el tono en el que hablo, se dió cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

-Que clase de problemas? -le pregunto pero no le respondió, volvió a mirar a la pantalla de la computadora -Fujibayashi… -Se acercó a la mujer y vio que se tenía en el computador, un expediente que pertenecía a la interpol -y esto? -pregunto Miyamoto.

-Es el expediente que tiene la interpol a cerca de un cartel ruso, el más temido cartel en el mundo, o eso se supone -planteo el suspenso en el momento -la Bratva.

-Quienes? -Tadashi desconocía a este grupo.

-Nunca ha oído de ellos? -no lo culpaba -este grupo de mafiosos es de los más antiguos y de los más silenciosos en el mundo. Los conocen como la mafia roja.

-Mafia roja? -exclamo el inspector.

-Muchos creen que se originan de finales de la era soviética, pero hay registros que son de mucho antes, desde el imperio de los zares rusos -le dió explico.

Miyamoto no comprendió nada del todo a la primera, pero no podía parecer un tonto.

-Que es lo que hacen -pregunto.

-Que no hacen, venta de narcóticos, armas, cosas nucleares, tráfico de personas, sicariato, fraude, robos informáticos -se pauso un momento para buscar las palabras para resumir la larga lista de los crímenes que ejerce este grupo -si los grupos de mafias que hay en el mundo se les clasificarán como empresas dedicadas a la venta de productos y servicios legales, la Bratva sería el lugar con el mayor surtido que hay en el mundo.

-Hacen de todo -simplifico Tadashi.

-Incluso se cree que pueden hacer más -exclamo Fujibayashi -a ellos se les acredita que el grupo de Aum shirinkyo tuviera todas esas armas y bombas que poseían cuando se les desmanteló.

Impactado, no supo que decir Tadashi, el fue participe de esta investigación, pero como un simple ayudante cuando ascendio a ser inspector. Nunca supo este detalle durante el cierre del caso.

-Era el grupo al que pertenecían los sujetos de ese día -exclamo Miyamoto, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a la mujer -porque están aquí? -pregunto.

-Tienen relación con los hechos ocurridos recientemente en Tokonohuso -afirmó la inspectora.

-Que te hace decirlo tan segura -exclamo intrigado.

-El cuerpo calcinado del hombre en la escuela Fujimi era de origen ruso, mismo responsable de muchas muertes tras el ataque en el centro comercial -una pista más que conectaba los hechos y hacía más difícil deducir, todo lo que andaba ocurriendo -es probable que se tratara de un sicario enviado a matar a Komuro -exclamo y miró a Tadashi -tiene idea del porque lo querían muerto?

-Porque me preguntas -desconocia el motivo.

-Usted se llevó al chico cuando empezaba a interrogarle el otro día, supuse que sabría cómo sacarle la información mejor que yo -exclamó.

Tadashi no respondió a esta acusación, se limitó a mirar al computador; pero al no contestarle causó la molestia a la inspectora.

-Esta involucrado en todo esto, no? -exclamo Fujibayashi -de una u otra forma. Porqué no me lo cuenta.

-No tengo motivos para revelarlo -dijo Tadashi martirizandose con su inocencia.

-Acepta su involucramiento con todo esto -exclamo la inspectora.

La incomodidad y la desesperación de ser interrogado por ella, lo hacía querer alejarse.

-Escucha Fujibayashi -se levantó de la silla -no tengo nada que ver con esto, si quieres inculparme de algo, no tendrás pruebas.

-Puedo conseguirlas -exclamo amenazante, sabía que ella era buena, solo se había acorralado.

-A que quieres jugar -dijo al caer en el juego que quería evitar.

-Algo se avecina, con la Bratva aquí; significa que será algo muy malo, que podría poner a toda la ciudad en caos. Nadie de la jefatura parece notarlo o haberlo averiguado -decia la mujer -a usted le importa su familia, a mi la seguridad de esta ciudad. Si no detenemos esto antes de que empiece, no habrá nadie que nos espere en casa.

No sabía si ella dramatizaba en exceso, o era muy realista la mujer. Pero su familia era lo más importante para él.

-Quien carajos eres? -pregunto retórica, hasta donde sabía, era una simple inspectora más de Japón, pero había mostrado documentos que pertenecen a la interpol en un instante.

Al mismo tiempo, en el sitio donde los padres de Komuro se mantenían en cautiverio. Ambos seguían amordazados, vendados y amarrados a las sillas de un principio, la madre del chico forcejeaba con las cuerdas intentando salir. Sin embargo su esposo sabía que era inútil.

Ante los incesantes movimientos de su esposa por querer liberarse, Ichigo logro sentir la palma de la mano de esta, así que la tomo cuando tuvo una oportunidad, para no soltarla. Apretó su mano, en señal para que dejase de intentar liberarse, era obvio que los hombres que los secuestraron eran profesionales en el asunto. Intentar escapar era más complicado de lo que ya era. Sin aviso, la puerta de la habitación donde estaban encerrados se abrió; ambos miraron, preguntándose quién o quiénes eran esta vez? Y que les harían?

Sin hacer tanto ruido, se acercó a los dos rehenes. Con un frasco en las manos, se acercó a la madre de Komuro y le quitó la cinta de la boca.

-Hijos de su… -iba a decirles de que se iban a morir, pero este les cayó cuando le metió una cuchara en la boca que tenía lo que había en el frasco.

-Callese y tragué -exclamo Koija, el menor de los tres -esta delicioso?

-Si… -dijo temerosa luego de comer la primera cucharada a la fuerza.

Disgustada, ella obedeció, lo que sea que fuese, era cremoso y delicioso, desde que los capturaron no habían recibido más que agua desde hace más de doce horas.

-Gracias yo mismo lo prepare, es estómago de vaca combinado con otros de sus órganos -dijo y provocó a Rukia, exactamente como quería.

-Porque nos mantienen con vida -pregunto Rukia, la madre de Takashi luego de haber sido alimentada -que es lo que buscan con mi hijo?!

Antes de que pudiera gritar algo más, le coloco una nueva capa de cinta en la boca. Para después pasar con el padre del pelinegro.

-Varias cosas -dijo para entonces quitarle la cinta a Ichigo y darle de comer -su hijo es responsable de la muerte de nuestro hermano, su cabeza es todo lo que queremos.

-Escucha -dijo Ichigo, pacíficamente -no sé porque mi hijo mato a tu hermano, pero te aseguro que no fue a propósito -no sabía de este hecho, pero como padre, debía ayudar a su hijo.

-En realidad lo fue, después de todo le pagaron a él para matarlo -informo Koija -es increíble que su hijo lograse matar a uno de nosotros. Pero todo se puede en esta vida -dijo luego de seguir alimentandolo.

-Y cual es el otro motivo? -pregunto el padre de Takashi.

-Pregunto por el motivo de Jared -exclamo el sicario ruso -realmente él no trae nada personal contra su hijo -dijo Koija -el solamente lo hace para intimidar al resto de los jefes para que lo elijan.

-Que? -exclamo Ichigo.

Pero no recibió ninguna explicación por parte del joven sicario como quería, este le tapó de nuevo la boca y sonrió malicioso, para luego salir de la habitación.

Afuera, camino por el largo pasillo hacia otra de las habitaciones del almacén. Ahí, Alondra le esperaba detrás de la puerta cuando entro.

-Que demonios haces? -exclamo Alondra, se notaba molesta por su tono de voz.

-Alimentandolos -dijo pasando de largo junto a ella -como pidió ese gordo -dejo el frasco de cristal sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el cuarto.

-Cuanto más tendremos que seguir con su maldito juego -exclamo la rusa cabreada.

-Ivan dijo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que termine -hablo Koija.

-Donde está? -pregunto por el mayor de los tres.

Iván se hallaba acompañando a Shido, luego de haber descubierto una de las locaciones del grupo Yakuza de Akagawe. Debajo de una pequeña taberna en un callejón poco frecuentado en las calles de Tokonohuso.

-Buenas noches caballeros, que se les ofrece beber -saludo el barman al ver que ambos se acercaban a la barra.

-Me gustaría beber una copa de Whisky -dijo Shido y dejó confundido a Iván. El whisky no se sirve en copas.

-Por aquí -dijo Barman, era una clave que usaba el grupo de Akagawe.

No dijo nada, Iván siguió a Shido, quien seguia al cantinero por un pasillo hacia una escalera, que conducía a un segundo piso. Al llegar al final, se toparon con una puerta donde el barman, con una llave que llevaba debajo de su camiseta, abrió la puerta y del otro lado, se encontraba un club donde los miembros y jefes de Akagawe se reunían, bebían, fumaban, apostaban y se deleitaban con bellezas qué tenían ahí a la fuerza.

-Rustico -dijo Iván, no era el primer club de mafiosos al que entraba, sin embargo era uno de esos que comparados con los de la Bratva y otros grupos, quedaba chico -donde está? -pregunto a Shido.

-No desesperes -exclamo con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

-No hay tiempo que perder -dijo el ruso.

En una de las mesas, en un rincón privado del resto, separado de los demás. Estaba uno de los líderes del grupo que disputaba la ciudad de Tokonohuso.

-Hola Yousuke-san -saludo en un tono burlón.

-Koichi Shido -exclamo desconociendo al hombre -que haces aquí? Creí que te habían hechado de la ciudad.

-Así fue, pero necesitaran más que hechar me de la ciudad como para que no vean más -dijo Shido. Detrás de él, Iván miraba sin interés a la conversación de los dos.

-Quien es tu amigo -exclamo Yousuke-san, mientras los Yakuza que lo rodeaban miraban de forma asesina a Shido e Iván.

-Les presentó, es un empleado de un buen hombre que conocí, es un amigo -dijo Shido -Iván, Yousuke-san. Yousuke-san, Iván.

No dijo ni una palabra, solamente se puso entre Shido y el tal Yousuke-san. El Yakuza se quedó mirándolo intrigado, a quien le pertenecía? Y que quería con ellos.

-Y bien? -dijo Yousuke-san ante la mirada sería del ruso.

-Venimos con un mensaje para su jefe -dijo sin hacerse notar, saco una pistola y apuntó al Yakuza -su tiempo ha terminado.

En un rápido destelló, armado con una Glock 9mm. Disparo cinco balas, una para cada uno de los Yakuzas sentados en la mesa. Ante la situación, los demás miembros del grupo, se levantaron de sus sillas y sacaron sus pistolas. Pero no lograron dar en el blanco cuando una ráfaga de balas desde la puerta de acceso. Un grupo de cinco miembros de la Bratva entraron armados con rifles AM-17 y sin algún equipo de protección contra las balas enemigas sobre sus ropas. Como verdaderos soldados, entraron sin avisar y sin piedad ante los miembros presentes de Akagawe. Los gritos de las mesetas se mezclaban con el sonar de cada bala siendo disparada, el olor de las bebidas comenzaba a mezclarse con el de la sangre derramada.

Una vez las balas callaron, entro Jared en la habitación. Caminando lentamente hacia la mesa donde Yousuke-san se había sentado, rodeándola; lo encontró en el suelo, con la herida de la bala que disparo Iván, le había atravesado el pulmón derecho. Se estaba desangrando muy lento, era una muerte dolorosa la que le provocaron.

-Quien… -no podía hablar, pero si fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Jared.

-Ahorra tu palabras, aún tienes un mensaje que darle a tu jefe y los demás por nuestra parte -dijo maquiavélicamente el viejo ruso.

A la mañana siguiente, en el puente de Gotei, que iba hacia la zona norte de Tokonohuso. Los transeúntes y automovilistas, se detenían debajo del puente, para ver con horror la escena que dejaron los miembros de Bratva en el sitio.

-Ahora ve de lo que hablaba -Fujibayashi junto a Tadashi, Rika y a Kuzanagi con varios policías acordonando la zona, veían estupefactos la situación.

El cuerpo colgando de Yousuke con un cartel amarrado a su cuerpo y escrito con tinta roja, en la lengua rusa.

-"Esta ciudad sera nuestra" -dijo el jefe de la policía de Tokonohuso, luego de reunirse con los inspectores que tenía a su mando.

-Quien es el responsable? -pregunto un joven inspector.

-Eso importa -dijo Kuzanagi -lo que sabemos es que mataron a uno de los cabecillas de los Akagawe. Nosotros que hemos estado detrás de ellos durante los últimos dos años, no hemos podido dar con ellos, y ellos lo matan en un instante.

-No solo eso -exclamo el jefe -se descubrió que un bar que era fachada para las reuniones del grupo fue atacado por este grupo desconocido, mataron a todos a excepción de quien colgaron, descubrimos sangre de quien colgaron, Yousuke Toujou, uno de los cinco que redoeaba a Akagawe. Con el van dos de sus cabecillas muertos en el año. Alguien tiene idea de que está pasando en esta ciudad?! primero hay atentados! Luego balaceras entre grupos Yakuza! Secuestros públicos! ahora esto!! -sentia que estaba rodeado de inútiles.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Fujibayashi.

-No quería decir esto, pero dada nuestra incompetencia, los casos que les he asignado de todo los eventos que han pasado en la ciudad pasarán a ser jurisdicción de la interpol. Son órdenes del cuartel general -exclamo muy cabreado. No sólo por los que tenia a su liderazgo, sino a él también.

-Que?! -comenzaron a protestar.

-No puede hacer eso! -dijeron algunos.

-Como dije fue el alto mando, es más. Por órdenes de ellos, la seguridad de esta ciudad se duplicará, también dieron la orden de desplegar unidades del SAT para patrullar las calles, incluso órdenes a las autodefensas para estar de apoyo -indico el jefe.

Así como dijo; esa misma tarde, los policías de Tokonohuso, hacían sus rondas portando chalecos antibalas por arriba de sus uniformes. Patrullas con miembros de la élite de la policía, mejor conocidos como la SAT. Recorrían las calles en parejas en los vehículos de los oficiales estandar.

-Hay demasiados policías rondando las calles -exclamo Takashi al estar recargado del barandal de la escalera exterior, durante la hora del receso en compañía de Morita e Imamura.

-Luego de lo que pasó en la mañana, dijeron que la ciudad ya no era segura -exclamo Morita, a un lado del pelinegro.

-De que hablas? -preguntaba por el hecho.

-Por favor, no te has enterado -exclamo Imamura -encontraron el cuerpo colgando de un Yakuza en el puente de Gotei.

-Como?! -no podía creerlo.

-Si, dicen que tenía un cartel atado a su cuerpo, pero lo que tenía estaba escrito en otro idioma -le informó Imamura.

-Decían que estaba en ruso o sueco… no recuerdo bien -exclamo Morita.

Takashi guardo silencio un momento, para mirar hacia la ciudad y pensar en lo que haría para evitar la inminente guerra de mafias que se avecinaba.

-"Debo decidir que hacer" -pensó el pelinegro.

Dentro de la escuela, en la enfermería, Shizuka trabajaba en su aula. Entre miradas pérdidas, llevo su vista atrás de la ventana, donde pudo ver a Takashi, parado en la escalera exterior.

-Takashi… -susurro Marikawa al verlo.

-Shizuka -aparecio de repente Hayashi-sensei.

-Kya! -grito del susto tras ser sacada del trance por su compañera -Hayashi-chan! Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te preguntaría a ti -dijo la profesora de ciencias, cerrando la puerta de la enfermería -tu comida se está enfriando.

-Gracias -tomo la comida y la puso junto a ella en la pequeña mesa del lugar.

-Pasa algo? -la noto mas distraída de lo usual.

-De que hablas Hayashi -pregunto la rubia voluptuosa.

-Normalmente eres de las primeras en estar en la sala de maestros para la comida -comento la pelirroja y también voluptuosa profesora.

-Es un asunto privado -exclamo nerviosa y reservada Shizuka, para destapar la comida.

Más tarde, luego de que Takashi terminase el castigo que le esperaba cada tarde. Junto con su querida Saeko, fueron a su casa; ya que él necesitaba hablar con el padre de la chica.

-No me has dicho aún porque quieres hablar con él -cuestiono Saeko, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de Takashi, lo veía preocupado -pasa algo?

-Porque preguntas -quiso evitar su curiosidad.

-De la nada me dijiste que querías hablar con mi padre, lo cuál es nuevo para mi -exclamo Saeko -por favor, dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de tus padres.

Quiso mantenerse callado, pero la pelimorada sabía sacar la verdad.

-Por favor dime que no harás algo arriesgado -exclamo Saeko, luego de ponerse delante del camino de Komuro y detenerlo.

-Tranquila, haré algo como eso -exclamo con una sonrisa que derrochaba confianza hacia la chica, produciéndole felicidad y tranquilidad -pero en serio, debo hablar con él, en privado.

-Esta bien, escucha a veces mi padre puede ser algo tosco, te esperaré en mi habitación -dijo calmada.

Takashi siguió adelante por el pasillo, que lo llevaba hacia el cuarto de meditación en el que el Busujima mayor, despejaba su mente de ideas estresantes y esas cosas. El ambiente pacífico se rompió cuando el chico entro en la habitación sin respeto alguno a la privacidad de su futuro suegro.

-Busujima-san perdón que lo interrumpa -saco del trance pacífico en el que el hombre estaba metido.

-Mas vale que sea un buen motivo para venir sin mucho aviso muchacho -exclamo el padre de Saeko.

Camino y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, delante del hombre.

-Y bien? -pregunto el mayor Busujima.

-Para empezar, una disculpa. Si usted piensa que el compromiso entre Saeko y yo… -fue interrumpido por el padre de su prometida.

-No digas -dijo el padre de Busujima -ya me explicaron al respecto -la conversación que tuvo con el líder de los Zetas, aclaró todo lo que se convirtió en malos entendidos -también, mi hija me ha contado de lo ocurrido, es una pena lo ocurrido a tus padres muchacho.

-Le contó al respecto -si hablaban en el mismo canal, Saeko le había contado del vídeo y la demanda que tenía Jared para liberarlos.

-Me contó cada detalle, hasta de lo que demanda ese tal Jared, mi hija se preocupa mucho por ti -exclamo el padre de la kendoka -supongo que también te preocupas por ella.

-Y lo hago, al igual que me preocupa el bienestar de mis padres en estos momentos -dijo con seriedad el pelinegro -por eso vine a hablar con usted, quiero pedirle un favor.

La curiosidad dominó a Busujima, intrigado por lo que iba a salir por la boca de Komuro.

-Necesito que mantenga alejada a Saeko de mi -dijo sin vacilar. Y sin alterar el rostro del padre de la pelimorada.

No sabían, pero detrás de las paredes, la mencionada, escucho lo dicho por Komuro, sintiendo un dolor en su interior. Tal parecía, que iba a acceder a las demandas de la Bratva.


End file.
